


Мятный чай и немного магии

by avokad0_kedavra



Series: Городские сказки [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, CHAOTIC STUPID, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 133,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avokad0_kedavra/pseuds/avokad0_kedavra
Summary: На дворе 1993 год. Гарри — счастливый мальчик из полноценной семьи и третьекурсник Хогвартса, а Том Риддл — новоиспеченный староста Слизерина. Этот учебный год едва ли войдёт в категорию "легендарных", но эти двое точно не дадут Хогвартсу продохнуть.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Городские сказки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180697
Comments: 41
Kudos: 221





	1. Городские сказки

Гарри приостановился и втянул носом вечерний воздух. Праздничный Лондон превосходно пах печёными яблоками, специями и чуть подгоревшими тыквами. Повсюду начинали зажигаться светильники и гирлянды. Ворота, окна, двери… каждый дом, мимо которого они проходили был по-своему украшен для сегодняшнего «страшного» торжества. Настоящее волшебство, созданное руками трудолюбивых маглов…

— Гарри, милый, прошу тебя, не отставай, — голос Лили был мягким, но с достаточной долей строгости.

— Лили! — рассмеялся Сириус. — Всю дорогу его контролируешь! Он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы самому по городу расхаживать, а уж с семьёй…

— Пока ещё _недостаточно_ , — отрезала миссис Поттер.

— Ой, да мы с Джеймсом в его годы… — начал Бродяга, но, увидев взгляд Лили, просто махнул рукой, — а…

В данном конкретном случае спорить с ней было бессмысленно. К тому же женщина была абсолютно права. В конце концов улицы и переулки сейчас были полны народу, и в праздничной суматохе вполне можно было потеряться не только тринадцатилетнему мальчишке, но и взрослому человеку. Тем более, что в магловской части Лондона они бывали не часто.

Гарри взглянул на отца. Джеймс кивнул, соглашаясь с женой.

Что ж, рассматривать городские «чудеса» можно было и на ходу, хоть качество впечатлений при этом отчасти снижалось. Мальчик быстро щелкнул камерой праздничный дворик с целыми пирамидами из тыкв с вырезанными на них страшными рожицами и нагнал семейство.

У волшебников было множество собственных праздников со своей историей и традиционными чудесами, и магловские торжества часто не принимались сообществом. А многие чистокровные семьи и вовсе относились к ним с нескрываемым презрением…

Но Гарри считал иначе. Ему нравился мир маглов и то, что они создавали, чтобы его улучшить или украсить. И такие дни, как этот, только подтверждали его мысли. Осень. Приятная вечерняя прохлада. Хэллоуин. Ради такого стоило выбраться из магической деревушки в магловский мегаполис.

Лили с Джейсмом считали также — потому и запланировали небольшую семейную прогулку на праздники. А Сириус просто рад был очередному поводу прошвырнуться по шумным улицам (причем не в собачьей шкуре), «продегустировать» в местных пабах пару-тройку коктейлей и праздничный пунш и, возможно, завести себе весьма приятное знакомство на вечер… Лили, конечно, всегда вздыхала, но абсолютно беззлобно. Её беспокоила неубывающая беспечность друга — только и всего. Но, впрочем, он всегда был таким…

А Гарри просто любил гулять по Лондону. И ему нравилось смотреть на то, как его родители идут рядом, держась за руки, и как наигранно «буйствует» его крёстный. Мальчик шёл рядом с ним, старательно щёлкал фотоаппаратом, чтобы дома сделать серию движущихся снимков, смотрел по сторонам и искренне смеялся над шутками Блэка.

Они всё шли, и частные домики стали постепенно перетекать в старые кварталы города. Тут тоже без украшений не обошлось: почти в каждом окне виднелись праздничные украшения, а некоторые переулки пересекали ещё не подмоченные дождём гирлянды из цветной бумаги.

Кстати говоря, некоторые окна и украшения в них выглядели и светились довольно необычным для магловских штуковин образом. К примеру, небольшой светильник из тыквы, стоявший на ступенях одного из подъездов, подозрительно сверкал огоньками из дырок-глазниц и, казалось, вот-вот должен был клацнуть зубастой пастью. Гарри задумался о том, что в этом районе вполне могли иметь квартиры не только маглы, но и волшебники…

В подтверждение его мыслей, Поттеры вдруг остановились возле вышеупомянутого подъезда и повернулись к сыну.

— Тут живёт одна моя школьная знакомая, — пояснила Лили, — и нам с папой надо ненадолго заскочить к ней по одному делу. Она потрясающая волшебница, но немного… своенравная. Не любит, когда в её доме появляется много гостей.

Гарри пожал плечами и кивнул, уже понимая, что от него хотят.

— Мы быстро, — уверенно подтвердил Джеймс. — Мы бы и тебя взяли, но, сам понимаешь, — он хохотнул и кивком указал на Сириуса, — нам не на кого оставить Бродягу.

Сириус возмущенно втянул воздух, но Лили вновь не дала ему разразиться шутливо-ворчливой тирадой.

— Надеюсь, вы оба будете друг за другом приглядывать, и за пятнадцать минут ничего не случится, — она выразительно посмотрела на Сириуса, явно пропустив в своих словах фразу «как в прошлый раз».

— Ой, — отмахнулся Блэк, — да можете там хоть до ночи оставаться. Не волнуйся ты так, Лили, что может случится…

Миссис Поттер недоверчиво повела бровями. Когда вместе собирались Блэк и Поттер (причем не столь важно — старший или младший), случиться могло всё что угодно. Но выбора у неё не было. Она ещё раз внимательно посмотрела на друга, а затем развернулась и подошла к подъезду.

— Кошелёк или жизнь! — вдруг встрепенувшись, отрапортовала тыква.

Гарри застыл, во все глаза уставившись на говорящий овощ. За свою жизнь он уже повидал много чудес, но всё равно каждый раз удивлялся, как в первый.

— Мы к миссис Медоуз, — пояснила цель своего визита Лили.

Тыква сверкнула глазами.

— Кошелёк или жизнь!

Ни с тем, ни с другим никому из компании разумеется расставаться не хотелось, и Лили растерянно посмотрела на мужа. Джеймс пожал плечами.

— То пароли, то говорящие тыквы… — вздохнул мужчина.

С Доркас Медоуз они действительно были знакомы ещё со школы. Она была очень искусной волшебницей, но что более важно — выпускницей Когтеврана, очень любившей загадки. Сириус в школьные года как-то даже назвал её в шутку Сфинксом… за что, правда, потом поплатился.

Поттеры продолжали стоять в смятении, когда Гарри вдруг заметил, что в глазах крестного проскочила какая-то мысль и тот хитро прищурился.

— Я вас попрошу, — галантно произнёс Блэк, раздвигая пару и протискиваясь вперёд к стражнику-тыкве.

— Кошелёк или жизнь!!!

— Я понял, понял… — Сириус покопался в карманах и извлёк из них свежую ириску. — На-ка вот.

Мужчина присел на корточки и протянул овощу конфету. Тыква взглянула на предложенное угощение и скривила недовольную морду.

— Кошелёк или жизнь, — ворчливо повторила она.

Сириус с шумным вздохом закатил глаза.

— Нет, ну вы только на неё посмотрите!

В последнем возгласе необходимости не было, так как все и так смотрели на неё и на действия Блэка. Бродяга образцово-показательно развернул конфету и снова протянул её тыкве.

— Кошелёк или жизнь! — одобрила стражница и стремительно клацнула своей тыквенной пастью.

Гарри даже на мгновение испугался за целостность руки крестного, однако всё было в порядке. Ладонь мужчины была цела, а сам он при этом даже не дернулся. А вот ириса как не бывало. Тыква довольно жевала конфету.

Сириус поднялся и отступил к семейству Поттеров. Чавканье продолжалось около минуты, после чего овощ сглотнул. «Чем?!» — пронеслось в голове у Гарри. Тыква тем временем внимательно изучала гостей.

— Входите, пожалуйста. Но только не больше трёх, — заключила она.

Дверь подъезда медленно распахнулась. Сириус возмущённо развел руками.

— Она говорит… — он повернулся к друзьям. — Нет, вы видели?! А строила из себя… вот зараза.

Гарри широко улыбнулся, из всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться.

— Не больше двух, — нахмурилась тыква.

Выдержка Поттера-младшего дала осечку, и он расхохотался. Лили и Джеймс тоже начали смеяться.

— Ой, — проворчал Сириус, наигранно дуясь, — не очень-то и хотелось!

Поттеры переглянулись, кивнули сыну с Блэком и прошли внутрь. Дверь за ними закрылась. Тыква вновь замерла, изображая из себя обычный хэллоуинский светильник и чуть подозрительно поблёскивая огоньками в глазах.

— Ну, что мы с тобой будем делать, крестничек? Они там не меньше, чем на полчаса застрянут.

Гарри взглянул на Сириуса. Уж точно не стоять на месте. 

***

Поттер не понял, как это произошло. Точнее, не понял, как это произошло _снова_. Они шли с Сириусом по старым кварталам Лондона, Гарри расспрашивал его про эту их школьную знакомую — хозяйку стражника-тыквы. Бродяга охотно рассказывал.

Потом они зашли в паб, и Сириус, расплатившись магловскими купюрами, заказал им по напитку, и даже позволил крестнику отхлебнуть у него немного тыквенного мартини.

Потом они пошли гулять дальше, и Гарри, пользуясь своей свободой, вдоволь нафотографировал праздничный Лондон и людей, одетых на манер всякой нечисти.

А потом… Сириус куда-то исчез.

Нет, мальчик конечно понимал, что его крёстный не мог просто так испариться и уж тем более куда-нибудь апарировать (Сириус Блэк хоть и был беспечным, но и у этого были свои пределы). Но в какой-то момент Гарри отвлёкся на шумную толпу, распевавшую весёлые песни, столкнулся с каким-то прохожим, а после уже не смог найти Блэка среди горожан.

Он потерялся. Опять.

«Мама убьёт нас обоих», — подумал Гарри, больше беспокоясь, впрочем, не за себя, а за Сириуса.

Он попробовал позвать Бродягу, но поющие и смеющиеся прохожие и общий шум улиц очевидно перекрывали звук его голоса, и особого эффекта это не принесло. Гарри постоял на месте, выискивая Сириуса в толпе, а затем, не придумав ничего лучше, решил вернуться к дому Доркас Медоуз.

Вот только он не совсем помнил, как они с Сириусом до сюда дошли.

Направо, налево, затем снова направо… Гарри казалось, что они шли именно так, но дома в переулках казались малознакомыми. Плюсом алкоголь начал играть в голове мальчишки, явно мешая тому ориентироваться. Да, Поттер-младший был в Лондоне не в первый раз, но это означало лишь то, что он знал некоторые улицы в центре, несколько мест на периферии и умел пользоваться магловским общественным транспортом. Этого было достаточно для того, чтобы добраться из пункта А в пункт «Вокзал Кингс-Кросс», но абсолютно мало, чтобы найтись в незнакомом районе.

— Простите, — он привстал на носки и похлопал по плечу прохожего в маске тролля, — вы не знаете, как пройти…

Он запнулся. Пройти куда? К дому, рядом с подъездом которого стоит говорящая тыква? Звучало довольно сомнительно, а точный адрес он не посмотрел.

«Тролль» наклонился к нему, неприятно нависнув сверху.

— Чего тебе?! — рыкнул он воистину тролльим голосом.

Не то, чтобы Поттер испугался, но ему было неприятно, когда кто-то вот так вот нависал над душой. Гарри чуть отступил назад.

— Э-э… простите, сэр. Уже ничего.

Поттер действительно не знал, что спросить. Он ещё немного попятился, а затем развернулся, искоса подглядывая на «тролля», который отошел к компании таких же ряженных и, видимо, увлеченно рассказывал им, как напугал малолетку. Ну и пусть. Гарри сделал пару шагов, и, уже отворачиваясь от шумной компании… влетел в ещё одного прохожего.

Причем прохожий так же его не заметил, и столкнулись они достаточно сильно. Поттер отлетел от незнакомца на добрых полметра, и сразу принялся извиняться, потирая плечо.

— Простите, сэр, я вас не за…

— Поттер?!

Гарри застыл. Было весьма неожиданно услышать свою фамилию, но вдвойне неожиданно было знать, кто сейчас её произнёс. О, да. Этот чертов голос он бы узнал из тысяч других, даже если бы его оглушили перед кастингом. Мальчик резко поднял глаза.

На него не менее удивлённо смотрел Том Марволо Риддл — новоиспечённый староста Слизерина и настоящая заноза в заднице (Гарри надеялся, что взаимно). Слизеринец, до этого момента державшийся за ушибленный бок, мгновенно опустил руку, и изобразил на лице до боли знакомое Гарри презрение ко всему сущему, а также к одному конкретному гриффиндорцу, стоявшему перед ним. Удивление в его глазах сменилось нечитаемым взглядом.

Гарри был знаком с ним ещё с первого курса. Сперва понаслышке — ну да, поищите того, кто в Хогвартсе не слышал о Прекрасном-Замечательном-Талантливом-Мальчике-Томе, тем более, что о нём, не переставая, твердит декан Слизерина, — а затем и лично, столкнувшись с ним во время визита в кабинет профессора Слизнорта. И, надо сказать, их отношения с самого начала не задались.

Поттер пришёл тогда на пересдачу одного зачетного зелья, которое он завалил и которое профессор по доброте душевной разрешил ему переделать. Зелье было довольно сложным, и готовить его разрешалось с учебником, но даже с этим оставалось слишком много нюансов, которые Слизнорт объяснял на занятиях. И о них в учебнике было ни слова. А Гарри те несколько занятий пропустил, валяясь в лазарете после не очень удачного матча…

И, да, в учебнике, которым пользовался гриффиндорец, были заботливые пометки Гермионы, на которые не обратил внимания Слизнорт, но которые заметил Том. И, да, этот гоблинов сын незамедлительно доложил об этом профессору.

Гарри тогда снова завалил весь процесс, и ему пришлось идти на ещё одну пересдачу к зельевару, но с уже растраченным кредитом доверия. И пришлось качественно учить. Конечно, Риддл был в чём-то прав, и сама Гермиона говорила Поттеру, чтобы тот выучил материал, как следует, а не надеялся на подсказки. Но у Гарри был на носу очередной матч, да и Рон сказал, что всё выйдет.

И действиям Тома всё равно не было никакого прощения. Ему разве в детстве не объясняли, что ябедничать нехорошо? А если бы он сам попал в такую же ситуацию?

Хотя нет, он не попал бы. Риддл был действительно очень умным студентом и к тому же заучкой, и, по словам старших гриффиндорцев, обгонял учебную программу минимум на семестр, а то и на курс. И никогда не пользовался чужими подсказками. Он считал себя лучшим и, к сожалению, действительно был им, оставаясь при этом отвратительно эгоистичным засранцем.

С тех пор прошло два года, а положение дел в их с Гарри взаимоотношениях нисколько не поменялось. За исключением того, что Том стал старостой и получил ещё больше возможностей для слежки за «грешками» Поттера. И разумеется использовал их во благо своему факультету и во вред Гриффиндору.

И вот прямо сейчас Гарри угораздило с ним столкнуться в Лондоне на — подумать только! — магловском празднике. Кажется, Риддла обуревали схожие мысли, и он слегка наклонил голову вбок, открыв рот для вопроса, но Поттер-младший его опередил.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — резко выпалил Гарри.

Том слегка оторопел, и Поттер, пользуясь временным преимуществом решил, что можно нанести удар и хоть немного отыграться за все очки Гриффиндора, которые были утрачены благодаря этому ублюдку.

Ну или это просто остатки тыквенного мартини всё ещё шумели в его голове.

— Неужели тоже на Хэллоуине? А я думал, ты не любишь магловские праздники…

Том ненавидел магловские праздники. Как и маглов. Как и, возможно, всё живое и прямоходящее, кроме себя, но в этом надо было ещё убедиться.

Глаза старосты вспыхнули недобрым огнём, а его ноздри слегка раздулись, хватая воздух. Гарри мысленно присвоил Гриффиндору десять очков.

— Я не хожу на дурацкие магловские праздники, — процедил слизеринец, презрительно скривив губы. Неизвестно, как там со всем прямоходящим, но Поттер-младший явно стремительно падал в его глазах. Впрочем, Гарри это особо не волновало.

— М-м… — задумчиво протянул мальчишка, — и тогда что ты здесь забыл?

Ещё плюс десять очков. Том странно скосил глаза и сухо ответил:

— У меня здесь дела. Не всем, как видишь, дано бесцельно просиживать вмятины на школьных стульях и носиться по большому полю за маленьким жёлтым мячиком.

Гарри сжал кулаки. Риддл гаденько улыбнулся. Слизерин качественно отработал назад свои десять баллов. Но мальчишка решил, что так просто сдаваться не будет.

— Дела? В той части Лондона, где нет ни одного магического переулка?

Реддл быстро посмотрел куда-то за спину Гарри, а затем снова вперил в него свой гневный взгляд.

— Какое тебе дело, Поттер? И вообще, а что _ты_ здесь делаешь?

— Э-э… — мальчик замялся.

Чёрт. А вот подробности его лондонских похождений Тому совершенно точно знать не следовало. Всем слизеринцам расскажет, что Гарри Поттер потерялся на празднике — ещё пару месяцев ржать будут.

— Я… гуляю, — наконец соврал Гарри. Врать, к слову, он не умел совсем.

Риддл победоносно улыбнулся, предчувствуя удачный реванш.

— Один? В большом магловском городе? В такое время?

«Вот же ж говнюк догадливый», — подумал про себя Поттер.

Он напряженно думал на ответом, но на ум ничего не шло. Это у Гермионы выходило придумывать хоть сколько-нибудь годные отмазки, когда их троицу ловили на каком-нибудь нарушении, а у него…

Мимо них прошёл уже целый поток прохожих, и единственным, что не изменилось в окружающей обстановке, была та самая ряженая компания во главе с «троллем». Они стояли возле одного из домов и создавали большую часть шума на этой улице. И, кажется, были подвыпившими. Гарри, несмотря на все громкие возгласы и пьяный смех, уже забыл про их существование, а вот Том взглянул в их сторону уже дважды. И они, наконец, тоже его заметили.

Кто-то показал пальцем. Раздался смех. Том не смотрел на них, в этот момент он уже практически одерживал победу в их перепалке с Поттером, но…

— Э-эй, ты! Ты! Ненормальный! — громко окликнул его парень в тролльей маске. — Э-э-эй.

Том это услышал. Более того, это услышал Гарри и, видя, как белеет лицо его соперника, обернулся. Компания смеялась. «Тролль», ощущая, что его поддерживают, как бы приветливо, но с заметной издевкой помахал магу рукой.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, а, Томми?

В компании одобрительно заулюлюкали.

— Тебя что ли из этого твоего дурдома выгнали? И правильно! Ты ж ненормальный!

Раздался ещё один взрыв смеха. Гарри стоял в ступоре, не совсем понимая, что происходит. Кому он это кричал? Риддлу? Тому Риддлу, которому все слизеринцы слово поперёк вставить боялись?

_«Ненормальный»_

Поттер обернулся на всякий случай. Может, он ошибается. Может, они смеются над кем-то другим…

Но «других» не было: прохожие, конечно, оборачивались, но лишь качали головами и шли дальше — кто на праздник, а кто по своим делам.

_«Ненормальный»_

Гарри, конечно, сталкивался с оскорблениями и довольно часто слышал их во время матчей по квиддичу, но его никогда не называли ненормальным. Его всегда принимали: в семье, в школе и где бы то ни было.

В его груди начала медленно подниматься злоба.

_«Ненормальный»_

Том стоял, словно вкопанный, и ни слова не произнес в ответ. На Поттера он не смотрел. Гарри сухо сглотнул; пальцы, и без того сжатые в кулаки, сжались ещё сильнее.

— Чего застыл, ненормальный? Оглох что ли?

— На себя посмотри, урод! — резко выпалил гриффиндорец.

Смех в компании стих, но затем товарищи вновь загудели. Спустя мгновение Гарри ощутил на затылке пристальный взгляд Риддла, но его уже было не остановить.

— Ты че там вякнул, малявка?!

— Чтобы на себя посмотрел, рожа троллья! Думаешь, если маску напялил, то можешь говорить, что хочешь? Слизняк трусливый, вот ты кто!

Горит сарай, гори и хата.

Парень в маске отделился от стены и направился в их с Томом сторону. Его товарищи шли за ним следом. Настроение поменялось — никто больше не смеялся. В данной конкретной ситуации перевес был явно не на их с Томом стороне, ведь магию вне Хогвартса было запрещено использовать им обоим, а противников было человек пять. И прямо сейчас разумнее всего было бы просто спасаться бегством. Но Гарри не собирался бежать.

Он был гриффиндорцем, и чувство справедливости не давало ему сдвинуться с места. Позорно дезертировать, оставив соперников думать, что им можно всё. Пусть даже это «всё» — право оскорблять парня, который Поттеру, мягко говоря, абсолютно не нравится. В данный момент это было неважно.

«Тролль» приближался, и Гарри уже мог мысленно сопоставить размер его кулака со своим лицом. И готовиться к первой драке.

То, что он дал Малфою в зубы на втором курсе, не считалось, потому что тот совершенно не умел драться. А вот эти ребята точно умели. Так что, да, стоило, пожалуй, готовиться не к драке, а к избиениям…

Как вдруг за спиной у него Риддл тихо выдохнул.

— _Ещё шаг._

Голос Тома от ярости стал почти беззвучным и был чем-то похож на змеиное шипение. Парень в маске резко затормозил.

— _Ещё шаг, Билли, и ты… со своими друзьями… п_ _ожалеешь об этом._

Компания окаменела. Гарри обернулся и уставился на слизеринца, в глазах которого плясало воистину адское пламя. Мальчик никогда не видел его таким.

Поттеру подумалось, что, если Билли сделает ещё шаг, Том его просто убьёт.

Билли с товарищами очевидно тоже подумали так же, а потому протрезвели в мгновение ока, и, решив не испытывать судьбу, осторожно обошли магов по максимально возможному радиусу.

— Ненормальный… — в ужасе прошептал Билл, тогда их компания была уже за спиной юноши.

Том обернулся. И этого оказалось достаточно для того, что вся пятёрка обратилась в бегство. Они в момент добежали до забора ближайшего здания и, позвонив, скрылись за кованными воротами.

На воротах была проржавевшая вывеска: «Приют Вула».

Гарри какое-то время смотрел на неё, а после, к своему собственному удивлению, смог сложить в своей голове два и два.

Приютские дети. Том их знал, и они знали его. Том ненавидел маглов, а эти конкретные маглы боялись его, как огня. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять.

До этого момента Гарри не знал, где живёт Риддл. Точнее, это было последним, что-то когда-либо его интересовало. Конечно, мальчишке было интересно, почему блестящий староста Слизерина ещё в прошлом году выбил себе право оставаться в Хогвартсе и на летние каникулы, но дальше размытых предположений эти мысли тогда не зашли…

Гарри взглянул на парня. Его собственный гнев уже стих, но ярость слизеринца, просочившаяся в его жилы постепенно, как редкий яд, только начала бурлить. И, смотря на него, Поттер вдруг почувствовал… жалость. Парень, показывавший блестящие результаты в школе. Талантливый волшебник, которому пророчили грандиозное будущее. Староста, державший в ежовых рукавицах весь свой факультет получше декана…

В жизни за пределами школы не имел ничего. Ни семьи, ни друзей, ни даже банального уважения. И вынужден был просто плеваться ядом.

Гарри поджал губы. Ему было жалко Тома Риддла. Того самого парня, которого он ещё пару минут назад считал своим злейшим врагом.

Риддл, почувствовав на себе его взгляд, повернулся. Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что он сочувствует, как вдруг красивое лицо мага исказилось от отвращения и прилившей злости.

— Не вздумай.

Гарри непонимающе моргнул.

— Том, мне очень жа…

Парень резко придвинулся к нему, схватил за воротник куртки и дёрнул вверх.

— Не вздумай. Меня. Жалеть, — злобно процедил он.

Гарри замолчал, пытаясь успешно балансировать на носках кед, ускорить принятие свалившейся него информации о жизни и личности Тома, а также размышляя над тем, что делать с желанием убивать, которое всё ещё читалось в глазах старосты Слизерина. Очевидно, надо было менять стратегию.

— Слушай… Том… — в поисках опоры, Гарри осторожно взялся за тонкие запястья парня и, почувствовав некоторую уверенность, продолжил: — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Парень замер. В его глазах на мгновение проскочила тень удивления. Кажется, Поттер работал в правильном направлении.

— Я тебе соврал. Я не гулял по городу…

В собственных глазах Поттер сейчас летел с вершины гриффиндорского почета на самое дно. Он признавался врагу в собственной оплошности! Правда, «враг» уже таковым перестал казаться, а это самое признание могло спасти пару-тройку, пусть даже виноватых, жизней. Так что он был готов принять любые последствия.

— Я заблудился. Ходил с крёстным и потерял его в толпе.

Риддл моргнул. Как бы он не пытался заглушить в себе удивление, оно в итоге всё равно взяло верх, и ярость отошла на второй план.

Поттер, узнав о его секрете и уличив во лжи, не подумал о том, как использовать эту информацию, а просто… рассказал о своём провале? И ещё пытался его защитить от болванов-маглов? Том усмехнулся про себя хвалёной гриффиндорской справедливости, но отвращения к ней как ни странно не почувствовал.

Наконец он выдохнул и отпустил воротник мальчишки. А Гарри в ответ выпустил его запястья из своих цепких рук. Счет обнулился. У них обоих был шанс начать заново.

— Ну и какая помощь тебе нужна? — без особого интереса спросил Марволо.

— Проводить меня до дома, рядом с подъездом которого стоит говорящая тыква, — уверенно сказал Поттер.

Том ухмыльнулся.

— И ты всерьёз думаешь, что я соглашусь?

— Ну, ты ведь староста! — заявил Гарри, припоминая слова, которые обычно говорил Риддл, когда ловил его за чем-нибудь запрещённым. — В твои обязанности входит помогать младшим курсам, а также следить за порядком и пресекать любые нарушения правил.

— Это распространяется только на территорию Хогвартса, — возразил Том. — Я не обязан вылавливать учеников по всей Англии.

— Но меня-то ты выловил.

Том закатил глаза. Он не понимал, почему до сих пор не послал Поттера к мерлиновым шароварам даже с учётом его сегодняшнего бесполезного геройства, но что-то зацепило его.

Ну или ему просто не хотелось дольше оставаться рядом с приютом.

— Ну хорошо, — фыркнул Риддл, поражаясь тому, что он действительно это говорит, — как, ты говоришь, выглядит твоя тыква? 

***

Начинало темнеть. Волшебники шли по загадочно светящимся улочкам, иногда перебираясь по клумбам, заставленным тыквами, иногда пригибаясь, чтобы поднырнуть под низко висящие цепочки гирлянд. Гарри изредка щёлкал камерой, а в промежутках тихо подглядывал за своим спутником. Том, кажется, отошёл от злости, но вновь натянул на лицо совершенно нечитаемое выражение, и теперь по нему вообще ничего нельзя было сказать.

Один раз к ним подошла очень большая, но приятная женщина и вручила немножко конфет. Прямо как детям, которые бегали в костюмах по улицам. На них с Реддлом костюмов не было, но Гарри решил, что во всём виновато мертвецки бледное лицо слизеринца, и с удовольствием жевал угощение. Том убрал конфеты в карман.

Они бродили уже около получаса. Гарри, в принципе, это нравилось. Он будто бы снова попал в какую-то очень красивую и будоражащую городскую сказку, а его спутник по большей части был молчалив и ничем не тревожил сказочную атмосферу.

Хотя это молчание несколько напрягало. Том что-то обдумывал, и Гарри очень хотел знать, что именно. Но читать мысли он не умел.

— Как, ты говоришь, назывался паб, в который вы зашли с крёстным?

— М-м… — Гарри попытался вспомнить получше, — «Старый Лондон», кажется.

— В городе их около трёх штук, — Риддл начал рассуждать вслух, — но, судя по тому, что ты бродил по кварталам не больше часа, нам нужен тот, что за углом.

В глазах Поттера появилась надежда. Маги быстро дошли до конца переулка и повернули.

Улица оказалась полной народа, но за углом, и правда, оказался паб с очень знакомой вывеской. Гарри утвердительно кивнул. Риддл остановился на тротуаре, размышляя, куда им двинуться даже. Смотря на него, Поттер подумал, что тут тоже мог бы выйти неплохой кадр, и, не долго думая, щёлкнул слизеринца на плёнку. Том с запозданием обернулся.

— Сириус! — донёсся вдруг до них женский голос. — Поверить не могу, что ты снова потерял моего сына!

— Я его не терял, он был здесь…

— Сириус. Блэк.

Узнав голос матери с первых секунд, Гарри тяжело сглотнул. Лили Поттер была в чистейшей ярости, и это было пострашнее кучки приютских парней. Он посмотрел на Тома — тот наблюдал за ним с удивлённой ухмылкой. Получив во взгляде Поттера-младшего подтверждение своих мыслей, парень взял его за плечи и поволок к родителям. И как бы Гарри не хотелось оттянуть момент встречи, ему пришлось едва ли не бежать, чтобы поспевать за слизеринцем…

Наконец, у них получилось пробраться через толпу. Увидев Гарри, троица на мгновение застыла на месте. Лили в возмущенном отчаянии вскинула руки и бросилась к сыну.

— Гарри!

Том отпустил его, давая матери возможность быстро оглядеть сына, а затем крепко обнять.

— Господи, милый! Как ты меня напугал!

— Я… эм… извини, — Гарри потупил взгляд. — Всё в порядке, правда.

Лили посмотрела ему в глаза, а затем обернулась, и её гнев вновь сместился на Бродягу.

— Сириус Блэк! Чтобы я ещё хоть раз оставила вас вдвоем…

— Да ладно тебе, Лили, — примирительно улыбнулся Сириус, — ты так и в прошлый раз говорила…

Гарри взглянул на Тома, стараясь не смотреть и не слушать то, что сейчас происходило в паре метров от него. Лицо парня всё ещё оставалось каменным, но в уголках губ читалась едва сдерживаемая улыбка. Насмешливая улыбка с каплей непонимания, но сейчас Гарри радовало и это.

Том больше не злился. А его глаза перестали быть глазами человека, который может убить. Правда, теперь злилась Лили.

— Гарри! — Джеймс попытался сместить внимание жены на кого-то менее склонного к неуместным шуткам и заодно разрешить один щепетильный вопрос. — Ты не хочешь представить нам своего… приятеля?

Это сработало. Лили и Сириус временно прекратили ругаться и тоже посмотрели Риддла.

— Э-э… — Гарри слегка покраснел, — мы вообще-то не приятели… Это Том… мы учимся вместе, он на Слизерине, — в этот момент по лицам отца и крёстного он понял, что сказал лишнего и быстро добавил: — и он помог мне вас найти.

Но последняя фраза эффекта не возымела, потому что Поттер-младший уже произнёс запретное слово. И предположения мужчин оправдались…

_Слизерин._

Гарри подумал, что, если бы он его не сказал, ничего бы не изменилось. У Тома Риддла на лице было написано, что он выходец из «змеиного» факультета. И сейчас Гарри впервые задумался о том, что это ещё ничего не значит.

— Мерлинова борода! — воскликнул Сириус, слегка переигрывая.

— Гарри, — Джеймс, подыгрывая товарищу, сокрушенно покачал головой, — мы же тебя воспитывали…

Поттер-младший хотел было что-нибудь возразить на это, но быстро понял, ради чего отец с крёстным разыгрывают весь этот спектакль.

— Ой, да заткнитесь вы оба! — воскликнула Лили и наконец выдохнула: когда эти двое строили из себя идиотов, злиться на них не было абсолютно никаких сил. — Прости, милый, — обратилась она уже к Тому, — не принимай близко, это у них шутки такие…

Гарри исподтишка глянул на Риддла, пытаясь оценить его реакцию как на то, что старательно изображали Джеймс и Сириус, так и на новое обращение. Однако, лицо Тома всё ещё было нечитаемым.

— Мне надо идти, — сухо произнёс парень.

Лили вздохнула.

— Конечно. Мы тебя не задерживаем, — и затем добавила. — Большое спасибо, Том.

Риддл учтиво кивнул, развернулся, а затем наклонился к уху Поттера и тихо произнёс:

— Всё, что было сегодня, останется между нами.

И Гарри впервые ощутил с ним полную солидарность. 

***

— Слушай, Гарри, — Сириус наклонился к крестнику, переходя на шепот, — это я конечно могу простить, но, смотри, если ты станешь водить к нам на чай _Нюниуса_ …

Джеймс громко хмыкнул. Лили едва заметно взмахнула палочкой, и Сириуса ощутимо щелкнуло по уху.

— Ай! Лили!

Гарри шёл, задумчиво улыбаясь — не то хорошему вечеру, не то воссоединению с семьёй, не то общему настроению городской сказки, которое ничто не могло испортить. 

***

Том шёл по улицам, особо не разбирая дороги. В отличие от Поттера, да и чего там — от большей части шестого курса, он уже умел апарировать, а также знал, что в такой праздничной суматохе никто не обратит внимания на магию рядом с людным кварталом. Мало ли кто там мог колдовать…

И поэтому ему было абсолютно не важно, где он находится. Риддл прокручивал в голове события этого вечера, но они никак не складывались в ровную картинку. Всё было ярко, сумбурно и внезапно наполнено какими-никакими, но чувствами. Это надо было обдумать.

В мыслях он прошагал до какого-то украшенного, но совершенно безлюдного переулка, в котором ненавязчиво витали флюиды магии. А затем остановился, заметив одну деталь.

И подошёл чуть ближе.

— Кошелёк или жизнь! — сверкнув огненными глазами, отрапортовала тыква.

Риддл подумал и полез в карман пальто за конфетой.


	2. Венок из остролиста

— Итак!.. На этом занятии!.. — разносился по классу с удобными диванами и маленькими круглыми столиками театрально-загадочный голос Трелони. — Мы с вами будем изучать!..

Последовала драматичная пауза. Рональд звучно зевнул.

— Чепуха какая-то, — ворчала шепотом Гермиона, — то чаинки, то теперь…

— Гадание на ветвях остролиста! — торжественно объявила профессор прорицаний.

— По палкам будем гадать, — насуплено закончила девочка.

— Что-что? У вас какие-то вопросы, мисс?

Гермиона задумывалась над тем, чтобы отказаться от занятий прорицаниями, примерно по два раза на каждой неделе (ровно столько у них было пар по программе). И один раз она почти решилась на это, но во время обсуждения нового учебного плана профессор Макгонагалл убедила её всё же завершить этот курс. И, кроме того, предложила… не совсем легальный способ посещения синхронно идущих пар.

Грейнджер аккуратно прощупала под одеждой необычный кулон в виде песочных часов. Знание того, что через каких-то полтора часа она будет сидеть на куда более полезных парах по астрономии, в значительной степени успокаивало.

— Нет, профессор, — быстро ответила Гермиона.

— В таком случае… Приступаем! — загадочно вскинув руки, возвестила Трелони.

Прошлое занятие, к слову, было чуточку интереснее, так как включало в себя прогулку в Запретный лес. Их группа в сопровождении Хагрида, Трелони и — чему не особо обрадовались гриффиндорцы — профессора по ЗОТИ, Снейпа, ходила по тропам к остролистной рощице за «материалом» для будущих пар. Задание заключалось в том, чтобы отломить себе несколько веточек знаменитого дерева и в целости донести до класса. Справились почти все.

А сегодня им предстояло два академических часа высматривать в остролисте свою судьбу.

Гермиона пошла забирать их ветки из общей кучи. Рон снова зевнул. Краем уха слушая учебные мантры профессора, Гарри неохотно зашелестел учебником.

Не то, чтобы Поттеру совсем не нравились прорицания — просто, когда у всех однокурсников в кофейной гуще, чаинках и прочей бурде выпадало что-то типа «удача в свершениях» или «неразделённая любовь», ему пророческие предметы обычно сулили боль и страдания. При этом оба типа пророчеств довольно часто сбывались, выливаясь в травмы на матчах по квиддичу или отработки по ЗОТИ…

— Итак! — драматичность в голосе Трелони сменилась увлеченной деловитостью, и прорицательница заговорила быстрее. — Возьмите в руки инструменты, лежащие у вас на столах!

Класс наполнился шуршанием. Студенты с интересом крутили в руках разного вида перочинные ножички.

— Остролист хранит в себе множество тайн… — загадочно сообщила профессор, — но, как и тайны нашего с вами разума, они находятся глубоко под пеленой сознания!

Гермиона вздохнула.

— А точнее, под корой этого дерева, — уже без лишней театральности пояснила Трелони. — Поэтому для начала вам нужно аккуратно снять кору с ваших веточек, а затем…

— Мы что, должны будем делать это… руками?! — раздался голос Малфоя с дальнего столика.

— Конечно, мой дорогой, — женщина поправила очки, стараясь разглядеть вопрошающего, — в прорицании вся магия находится у вас в голове, а не в руках! Тем более, в ваше отсутствие ветви были обработаны специальным зельем, и ни у кого не должно возникнуть проблем…

В правом углу кабинета тихо ойкнул Невилл. У него на столе вместо ножика оказалось лезвие бритвы, не совсем аккуратно примотанное к деревянной ручке, которым он не повременил порезаться. Парвати, увидев кровь, громко взвизгнула. Студенты повскакивали со своих мест.

— Ох! Мой мальчик!

Профессор, вскинув руки, бросилась к нему, по пути запутавшись в юбке и едва ли не опрокинув столик с кофейником.

— Подожди, я сейчас поправлю… — Луна, не обращая внимания на возникшую суматоху, достала из сумки волшебную палочку и направила её на кровоточащий палец друга. — Правда, я ни разу не пробовала…

Невилл был слишком ошарашен, чтобы возражать, и Лавгуд, сосредоточившись, произнесла заклинание. Порез затянулся.

— С-спасибо… — всё ещё в лёгком ступоре произнёс мальчик. Луна улыбнулась и поправила аккуратный остролистный венок на своей голове.

Профессор Трелони наконец добралась до них и, обнаружив, что студенту уже ничего не угрожает, обеспокоилась заменой его инструмента. Класс постепенно стал успокаиваться.

— Я расскажу об этом отцу, — пробубнил с заднего столика Малфой.

Работа всё же пошла. Третьекурсники кропотливо счищали кору, по ходу дела убирая колючие листья и мелкие веточки с ещё не созревшими ягодами. Гарри справлялся очень даже неплохо.

— Теперь! — возвестила профессор, убедившись, что все закончили. — Когда снят покров, отделяющий нас от пророчеств! Мы с вами… Сможем заглянуть… В будущее!

Часть студентов взволнованно закопошилась. Гермиона вздохнула:

— Да-да… в будущее… а как же.

— Возьмите в руки ваши веточки остролиста и немного золы!

Пророчества по остролисту делались на основе трещин, возникших на сорванной веточке. Их количество, форма — всё имело смысл и отражало судьбу сорвавшего ветвь, если верить учебнику и экстравагантному профессору прорицаний. К примеру, параллельные трещины означали путь — простой или сложный, в зависимости от количества трещин. А раскол, похожий на трезубец, предвещал славу.

Но даже на очищенной древесине рассмотреть все трещины было сложно, а потому студенты третьего курса школы чародейства и волшебства усердно втирали в свои ветки золу, неминуемо пачкая пальцы, столы, одежду и, в общем-то, всё, до чего умудрялись дотронуться.

Смотря на всё это действо, а также на Малфоя, который так сильно старался не замарать свою драгоценную мантию, что не заметил, как дотронулся черной рукой до лица, Гарри тихонечко усмехнулся. У него самого работы было не много: на его остролисте имелась всего одна трещина, идущая от начала до конца веточки и хорошо заметная без золы.

— Ничего не могу понять, — со сложным выражением лица заявил Рональд. — Вот эти трещины похожи на «птицу». Это означает какой-то успех или взлёт. А эти мелкие — на «предел», что предвещает, эм… «невозможность завершить начатое». И тут вот ещё…

— По-моему, это просто следы от твоего ножа, Рон, — скептически заметила Гермиона.

Рон насупился и ещё больше зарылся в книгу с толкованиями. Редкое зрелище, если подумать. Закрывшись волосами, Грейджер по-доброму улыбнулась.

— Так-так, что тут у вас? — поинтересовалась профессор Трелони, внезапно перекочевав к ним от соседнего столика.

— Эм… — Гермиона слегка замялась, — у меня, кажется, «путь», и… судя по количеству трещин, сложный, и ещё…

Договорить она не успела. Трелони, до этого смотревшая на её ветку, перевела взгляд на ту, что лежала перед Поттером, и в ужасе вскрикнула.

— Ч-чья это… — шепотом спросила профессор, — чья это ветвь?

Гарри осторожно приподнял руку. Неужели опять…

— М-мой мальчик…

Голос профессора дрогнул. Кажется, это было что-то похуже обычного комплекта «страданий». Гарри напряженно зашелестел страницами.

— Триста седьмая, — непривычно тихим голосом произнесла Гермиона, которая справилась с поиском чуть быстрее.

Гарри быстро пролистал учебник до нужного места и замер. Длинная трещина, идущая через всю ветвь, называлась «гранью». И предвещала скорую смерть.

— У-у-у… — протянул Малфой, заглядывая Гарри через плечо уже после окончания пары и издевательски улыбаясь, — недолго тебе осталось, Поттер.

— Да пошёл ты! — огрызнулся Гарри, мгновенно вспыхивая.

Драко вместе с Крэббом и Гойлом, своими бессменными «телохранителями», довольно захохотал. Гермиона, не долго думая, хлестнула его по лицу своей веткой. Малфой вскрикнул.

— Что ты себе позволяешь! Чертова грязнокровка!

Последнюю фразу он выплюнул с особенным отвращением. Рон вскочил, наставляя на него волшебную палочку.

— Что ты сказал…

Малфой вскинул палочку следом. Крэбб и Гойл грозно двинулись вперёд.

— Не лезь, Уизли.

Гарри тоже потянулся за палочкой.

— Малфой! — резко оборвал все боевые мотивы компании властный голос. Драко замер. Следующая пара в этом кабинете была у шестого курса, и прямо за его спиной стоял староста.

— Я… я не… — моментально растратив весь пыл, начал оправдываться парнишка. — Я ничего не делал! Они первые начали!

Том проследил за палочкой слизеринца, указывавшей теперь на Гермиону, отметив про себя наличие ветки в её руке, а также тонкий красный след на лице Малфоя.

— Ты назвал её грязнокровкой! И издевался над Гарри! — всё ещё кипел Рон.

Староста Слизерина лишь повел бровями на озвученные обвинения. Подобные действия со стороны Драко его нисколько не возмущали. Он хмуро посмотрел на Уизли, перевел взгляд на Грейнджер и затем ненадолго пересёкся глазами с Поттером. А после вновь повернулся к слизеринцам.

— С вами мы поговорим ещё… — ровно произнес Риддл и, взглянув ещё раз на припухшее от удара лицо Малфоя, скривил губы. — А тебе, кажется, следует навестить лазарет.

Несмотря на формулировку, это не было советом, и слизеринцы, схватив сумки, быстро выбежали из кабинета. В коридоре раздалось еле слышное «мой отец об этом узнает». Гарри чуть усмехнулся, но затем, вспомнив про сегодняшнее предсказание, вновь поник.

— Что касается вас, — сухо продолжил Том, — драки в Хогвартсе караются пятью баллами, и, если умножить на три… не думаю, что профессор Макгонагалл сильно обрадуется.

Гермиона потупила взгляд.

— Насколько я помню, Гриффиндор получил тридцать очков за победу в прошлом матче по квиддичу. Как досадно будет потерять половину из-за нескольких третьекурсников…

Рон поджал губы. Риддл довольно усмехнулся. Он перевел взгляд на Гарри, но тот, к удивлению парня, на последние слова никак не отреагировал. На лицо мальчишки легла тяжёлая тень.

Том отступил назад, пропуская троицу к выходу и внимательно наблюдая за Поттером. Но тот даже не взглянул на него. Маг удивлённо хмыкнул. Уже когда друзья практически вышли из класса, он вдруг заметил в руке Гарри ветвь остролиста. С чёрной полосой, пересекающей её от края до края. Он подошёл к одному из столов и быстро пролистал страницы оставленного кем-то учебника.

А затем закрыл его, задумчиво поджав губы.

***

Гарри сидел на каменных перилах внутреннего двора и крутил в руках веточку остролиста. Да, друзья уже много сказали ему о том, что пары по прорицанию не стоит воспринимать всерьёз и что многие школьные пророчества имеют свойство не сбываться вовсе, но дело было в том, что у некоторых они всё же сбывались. И у него в том числе. Но Рона с Гермионой это не убедило — как и его их доводы.

В конце концов, устав от всех этих разговоров и подумав о том, что своим присутствием он лишь напоминает друзьям о своей проблеме и заставляет их лишний раз волноваться, Поттер просто решил немного побыть в одиночестве.

Скорая смерть… Пророчество заставило его глубоко задуматься, и, проведя несколько часов в размышлениях, Гарри пришёл к одному единственному выводу.

Он не хотел умирать.

Не потому, что не успел что-то там сделать, и не потому, что боялся смерти. Ему было скорее интересно, что там… за границей жизни. Но он много думал о том, что его смерть станет большим горем для семьи и друзей. Что мать будет плакать. Почему-то тяжелее всего было представлять именно её слёзы…

— Ты пропустишь ужин, если продолжишь здесь сидеть. И возможно простудишься.

Гарри моргнул и обернулся. Луна Лавгуд, стоявшая в паре метров от него, приветливо улыбнулась.

— Очень заботливо с твоей стороны.

Гарри не очень хотелось сейчас говорить с кем-либо, пусть это и была добрая, но странная девочка с Когтеврана, которую он заслуженно считал своим другом. Советов друзей он за сегодня уже наслушался. Луна была очень понятливой, и Гарри надеялся, что после такого ответа она сразу уйдёт, но та, к удивлению мальчика, уходить не думала, а только посмотрела на него с интересом.

— Думаешь об этом пророчестве?

Гарри промолчал. И сдержанно выдохнул, крутя в пальцах уже осточертевшую ветку. Все хотели поговорить с ним об этом дурацком пророчестве. Луна подошла ближе и тоже влезла на перила, усевшись рядом.

— Если хочешь сказать, что прорицания — это не серьезный предмет, или что пророчества не обязательно сбываются, то сегодня я уже слышал и то, и другое.

Луна вздохнула.

— Очень жаль…

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом опавших листьев, которые ветер неустанно гонял по двору. Гарри повел плечами от холода.

— Очень жаль, что воспринимаешь смерть так серьёзно.

Гарри замер, а затем уставился на когтевранку.

— Что? Почему?

— Люди постоянно умирают, Гарри: от болезни или от старости… Например, моя мама умерла, когда мне было девять.

— О…

Поттер даже умолк на время, огорошенный такой информацией.

— Я не знал… Сочувствую.

— Ничего, — улыбнулась Луна. — Я почти привыкла. И у меня есть папа.

Гарри молча смотрел на неё. Она говорила без тени грусти — так, что он с трудом верил в её слова. Но Луна никогда не обманывала. Она просто принимала многие вещи такими, какими они и были, и ничего не додумывала сверх. Этому стоило у неё поучиться.

— Я хочу сказать, Гарри, — продолжила Луна, — что это не всегда зависит от нас, и на твоем месте я бы смирилась с тем, что мне предстоит умереть. Мы ведь все всё равно умрём когда-то… Правда, если бы ты вдруг умер сейчас, мне было бы грустно.

— Э-э… спасибо, Луна.

Гарри, вновь опечаленный, развернулся к двору. Несколько минут они вновь провели в молчании.

— Но вообще у остролиста есть множество других применений и значений в гадании, и он не обязательно несёт что-то плохое, даже если тебе так кажется, — вдруг вспомнила Лавгуд.

Гриффиндорец с запозданием повернулся. Надежда, медленно угасавшая в то время, пока он пытался осмыслить слова подруги, вспыхнула в нём маленькой, но яркой искрой. Луна на него не смотрела: она увлеченно наблюдала за разноцветными листьями, которые ветер закружил в центре двора наподобие маленького торнадо.

— Какие, например?

Луна повернулась к нему, удивлённо приподняв брови.

— О! — Лавгуд радостно вспомнила, о чём говорила буквально минуту назад. — М-м… ну, к примеру, древние друиды поклонялись ему как богу-защитнику и верили, что оружие, сделанное из этого дерева, способно победить любое зло.

— Моя палочка сделана из остролиста, — задумчиво сказал Гарри.

— А ещё считается, что ветви этого дерева, подвешенные над кроватью, способны отгонять всякую нечисть.

— А ещё?

— А ещё… — Луна задумалась, перебирая различные варианты, — некоторые люди верят, что те же самые ветви или сплетённый из них венок может примирить даже ярых соперников, если те поговорят под ним.

На Поттера внезапно снизошло озарение.

— Ты носишь такие! — удивленно воскликнул он и уже с пониманием посмотрел на странный венок из веток на голове Луны.

— Он защищает меня от нарглов, — уверенно заявила девочка.

— О… класс…

Гарри честно попытался сделать вид, что он верит как в нарглов, так и в то, что от них нужно как-либо защищаться. Но затем вдруг серьезно спросил:

— Ты думаешь, это и правда работает?

— Конечно! — радостно отозвалась Луна. — За всё время, пока я ношу этот венок, я не видела ни одного из них. Хочешь, я и тебе такой сделаю?

— Нет-нет, э-э… спасибо, конечно, но я про другое, — остановил её мальчик. — Ты думаешь, остролист может примирить давних врагов?

— Не знаю… — Луна чуть отклонилась назад, упершись руками в камень, и качнула ногами. — Я ни разу ни с кем не ссорилась.

— Правда?

— Конечно. А зачем?

Она вновь взглянула на Гарри, легко улыбнувшись. Он хмыкнул.

— Мне кажется, с некоторыми людьми просто невозможно не ссориться.

— Может быть… — пространно протянула Лавгуд. — В таком случае с кем бы ты хотел помириться?

Гарри задумчиво прокрутил в руках остролистную веточку.

— С Риддлом, — ответил наконец он.

— С Томом Риддлом? — удивленно переспросила девочка.

Поттер пожал плечами. После того вечера в Лондоне он начал задумываться о том, что Риддл мог быть не таким вредным и раздражающе вездесущим, каким Гарри неизменно его считал ещё с первой встречи.

— Тогда мне точно нужно будет сделать тебе венок! — улыбнулась Луна.

Часы громко пробили семь. Девочка обернулась, высматривая часовую башню над стенами замка.

— Уже ужин, — сказала она не то Поттеру, не то просто самой себе, а после ловко спрыгнула вниз, взметнув опавшие листья. — Идем, Гарри?

Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на когтевранку и перевёл взгляд на ветвь остролиста, пересеченную черной трещиной. И почему-то теперь она показалась ему не такой зловещей. Немного подумав, Поттер просто выкинул её в опавшие листья и спрыгнул вниз.

— Идём.

Луна радостно улыбнулась и, быстро обогнув каменные перила, вприпрыжку побежала к Главному залу — так, что Гарри едва поспевал за ней…

Риддл осторожно вышел из-за колонны, наблюдая за тем, как Поттер и Лавгуд, добежавшие до ближней двери, скрываются в стенах замка. Вообще-то он тоже просто-напросто шёл на ужин, но неожиданно стал свидетелем интересного разговора. И решил остаться, несмотря на уличный холод.

Поттер и его пророчество занимали мысли старосты ещё с пары по прорицаниям, хотя ему обычно не было дела до третьекурсников, если они не обкрадывали кладовую его декана или не пробирались в гостиную Слизерина, желая вызнать чужие тайны… чем, в прочим, Поттер и его друзья периодически занимались. Но сейчас Гарри интересовал его по другой причине.

«Перемирие… что за глупость… — подумал Риддл, осторожно спустившись вниз. — Можно подумать, я захочу с ним мириться».

Он подошёл к тому месту, куда Гарри выкинул остролистную веточку и откинул листья носком ботинка. Ветка, рассечённая черной от золы полосой, всё ещё была там. Том задумчиво вгляделся в неё, а затем фыркнул.

— Бред, — заключил он и намеренно наступил на пресловутую ветку.

И пошёл на ужин, вскоре скрывшись за той же дверью, что и Гарри с Луной до этого. А разломанная ветка так и осталась лежать в траве…


	3. Тыквенный латте

— Индюк заносчивый, — уплетая вторую порцию яичницы, заключил Рональд.

Он смотрел в сторону стола слизеринцев, за которым Том Марволо Риддл аккуратно намазывал масло на поджаристый тост, одновременно с этим стараясь вникнуть в то, что ему говорил Забини. Гермиона подняла взгляд от конспектов и вопросительно посмотрела на друга.

— Пятнадцать очков! — Уизли возмущенно помахал вилкой. — Интересно, что он там наплёл Макгонагалл, что она действительно их отняла…

Грейнджер вздохнула.

— Возможно даже ничего сверхъестественного. Сам же знаешь, что он на хорошем счету практически у всех преподавателей Хогвартса. Да и у нашей перепалки с Малфоем было слишком много свидетелей.

— Пятнадцать очков! — ещё раз повторил Рон.

— Можно подумать, ты надеялся, что он ничего ей не скажет…

Гарри потягивал тыквенный сок и тоже сердито смотрел на Риддла. Неизвестно, надеялся ли на что-нибудь Рон, но Поттер в самом деле думал, что тот не станет так сильно их подставлять. И это было очень наивно с его стороны. Всё-таки Риддл был тем ещё эгоистом, заботящимся лишь о своей собственной выгоде.

— Ну хоть Малфой уже вторую неделю ходит тихий, — попытался найти положительные стороны Рональд. — Даже у Снейпа не получилось бы так его запугать.

— Мне кажется, Слизнорт слишком много _ему_ позволяет, — поделилась мыслями Грейнджер.

Это было правдой чистой воды. Декан Слизерина настолько любил своего «гениального мальчика», что последний мог спокойно вить из него любые верёвки. В защиту профессора Слизнорта можно было сказать лишь то, что под чарами обаятельности и трудолюбия Тома Риддла в той или иной степени находились практически все преподаватели… кроме профессора Снейпа.

Гарри подумал, что он просто-напросто тоже мог попасть под эти самые «чары», которые теперь понемногу развеивались. Но ему всё же хотелось верить, что в слизеринце было хоть что-то хорошее.

Заметив чересчур задумчивый настрой друга, Гермиона повернулась к нему.

— Всё в порядке, Гарри?

Поттер отвлёкся от мыслей и утвердительно кивнул головой. Подруга смотрела на него с некоторым недоверием.

— Если ты всё ещё думаешь про то…

— Я в порядке, — заверил её гриффиндорец, — просто задумался.

В этот момент профессор Макгонагалл постучала ложкой по кубку, призывая к вниманию. Сегодня наконец должны были огласить списки тех, кто мог посещать Хогсмид. Третьекурсники замерли в ожидании. Послышались первые имена…

— Гарри Поттер! — наконец объявила профессор.

Гарри с облегчением выдохнул. Для допуска в магическую деревушку требовалось разрешение родителей каждого третьекурсника, а они с Роном несколько затянули с отправкой писем… но, кажется, всё обошлось.

К слову, Рон всё ещё сидел в напряжении, потому что список уже заканчивался, а его имя до сих пор не прозвучало. Наконец Макгонагалл дошла до последнего имени.

— Невилл Долгопупс, — почитала она и начала сворачивать свиток.

— Что-о? — не сдержавшись воскликнул Уизли.

Руки декана остановились. Женщина чуть наклонила голову и строго посмотрела на ученика поверх очков.

— Напоминаю, — на всякий случай повторила она, — до посещения Хогсмида допускаются только те студенты, у которых есть согласие родителей.

Рональд растерянно посмотрел на сперва на друзей, а потом на братьев. Все только пожимали плечами.

Вдруг в одно из окон главного зала что-то влетело на полной скорости. Звук был глухим, но громким, и внимание студентов с преподавателями обратилось к нему. Сперва, ко всеобщему разочарованию, в окне ничего не было видно, но потом над нижним краем всё же показалась сова: она, по всей видимости, изначально метила в открытую створку, но слегка промахнулась.

В глазах Рональда промелькнула надежда. Профессор Макгонагалл также наблюдала за птицей и не спешила садиться на своё место.

Сова грузно перевалилась через оконный проём, пролетела до стола Гриффиндора по крайне замысловатой траектории, а затем обессиленно плюхнулась в тарелку с орешками. Рон подскочил. Ну конечно же она задержалась! Он быстро отвязал от её лапы посылку и, разорвав лежавший сверху конверт, торжественно поднял над головой разрешение.

Профессор Макгонагалл устало вздохнула.

— И Рональд Уизли.

Гриффиндорцы радостно заулюлюкали. Профессор тем временем вернулась на своё место, и зал постепенно вновь наполнился утренним шумом.

Гарри с улыбкой ткнул друга в бок:

— Есть! 

***

Дорогу к Хогсмиду нельзя было назвать близкой, но она прошла удивительно незаметно. Третьекурсники неровной толпой шагали за деканом Гриффиндора, перешучиваясь между собой и делясь планами на будущие покупки. Деревушка была весьма популярной среди студентов как раз благодаря наличию в ней всяческих магазинчиков.

Рон уже грезил о сладостях из местной кондитерской, но Гермиона смотрела на него с недоверием. И она, и Гарри были в курсе бюджета, которым располагал друг, а также то, что его могло хватить разве что на пачку лакричных палочек. Однако мечтать ему никто не мешал…

— Вы слышали о воющей хижине? — спросил у них Дин в очереди за сладостями, пока Рон пытался найти в «Сладком королевстве» что-нибудь себе по карману.

— О чём? — переспросил Гарри.

— О воющей хижине, — повторил Дин, чуть понизив голос. — Пустующий дом на краю деревни, в котором водятся призраки. Вы правда не знаете?

— Я слышала, как Фред с Джорджем о ней рассказывали, — сказала Гермиона, скептически приподняв бровь, — но не думаю, что там и в самом деле есть призраки.

— Но в Хогвартсе-то есть!

Грейнджер пожала плечами.

— Мы уже были там с Симусом, — шёпотом признался Томас, — и, знаете, выглядит жутковато…

— Может, посмотрим тоже на эту хижину? — предложил Гарри, когда Дин подошёл к прилавку, а Уизли вернулся к ним. Мальчик с небольшой завистью смотрел на сокурсников, располагавших большим количеством средств, но своими покупками, кажется, всё же остался доволен.

— Не знаю… — задумчиво протянула Гермиона, но Поттер видел, что слова Дина её заинтересовали. — А ты что думаешь, Рон?

— Пойдём, — согласился Уизли, засовывая за щёку переливающуюся всеми цветами радуги карамельку.

Хижина и впрямь оказалась жуткой. Ветхая, со скрипящими половицами и прогнившими кое-где досками, она сразу навевала мысли о старинных проклятиях. Вдобавок в некоторых окнах не было стёкол, и ветер спокойно гулял по хижине, завывая то тут, то там.

Рональд поёжился.

— Гарри, только не говори мне, что ты хочешь забраться внутрь.

Поттер пожал плечами.

— А вам не интересно?

Разумеется, интересно было. И даже перспектива встретить не совсем доброжелательных призраков не могла заглушить тягу гриффиндорцев к приключениям. Троица переглянулась, и ребята один за другим зашли в хижину.

— А внутри не так уж страшно, — с облегчением заявил Рон, убирая с дороги пыльные тряпки.

С потолка на него свалился маленький паучок. Парнишка вскрикнул. Гарри с Гермионой чуть улыбнулись. Рон, заметив это, насупился. Грейнджер аккуратно сняла со шкафа старую чашку.

— Выглядит так, будто здесь кто-то жил много лет назад. Интересно, почему её вдруг забросили…

— Может, как раз из-за призраков? — предположил Поттер.

— Или тут случилась какая-нибудь кровавая история… — понизив голос, произнёс Рон. — С отрубленными головами или ещё чем таким.

— Да ну тебя! — поёжилась Гермиона. Уизли улыбнулся, довольный эффектом.

И вдруг в хижине кто-то взвыл.

Улыбка медленно сползла с лица мальчика. Грейнджер резко обернулась. Гарри машинально схватился за палочку. Вдобавок ко всему прочему входная дверь угрожающе заскрипела.

— Ч-что… что это? — тихо спросил Рон.

— Не знаю, — ответил Поттер, прислушиваясь.

Наверху тихо скрипнули половицы. Кто-то осторожно пробирался к лестнице…

Поттер шагнул вперёд.

— Гарри! — предостерегающе шепнула Гермиона.

Что бы не находилось на втором этаже хижины, оно приближалось. Поттер спрятался за углом и поднял палочку. Рон с Гермионой так же встали на изготовку.

Когда существо добралось до лестничного пролёта, снова раздался вой. Он протяжным эхом разошёлся по хижине, а затем… вдруг перешёл в злорадный смех.

Из-за пролёта выглянул хохочущий Малфой.

— Страшно, Поттер?

Гарри поджал губы, но волшебную палочку опускать не стал.

— Размечтался.

— В этот раз без свиты, а, Малфой? — огрызнулся Рон, явно оскорблённый тем, что их разыграл какой-то мерзкий слизеринец.

Дверь вновь скрипнула, в проёме показались Крэбб с Гойлом.

— Вы, парни, тоже неплохо поработали, — похвалил их Драко, всё ещё издевательски улыбаясь троице.

— Тебе одного раза мало было? — нахмурилась Грейнджер.

— А твоего мнения не спрашивали, грязно…

Малфой не договорил. В этот момент что-то звякнуло и разбилось в соседней комнате. Вся бравада слизеринца незамедлительно выветрилась.

— Ч-что это… там…

Троица тоже обернулась на звук. Послышалось зловещее шуршание, которое, судя по громкости, приближалось к тому месту, где стояли Поттер и Малфой.

— М-мама… — промямлил Драко, а затем не выдержал и бросился наверх.

Гарри наставил палочку на дверной проём, из-за которого доносились пугающие звуки. Наверху открылось окно: Малфой, кажется, спрыгнул. Крэбб и Гойл сразу же побежали к нему.

— Вот трус, — процедил Рон, напряженно наблюдая за Поттером. Шуршание приближалось.

Наконец оно достигло проёма, и Гарри, вскинув палочку, приготовился заорать защитное заклинание, но… Из-за стены выбежала крыса. Большая, конечно, но в итоге это всего лишь был безобидный зверёк.

Гарри замер.

А затем просто-напросто рассмеялся от облегчения. Рон и Гермионой какое-то время стояли в ступоре, но затем тоже начали хохотать. Напряжение длилось слишком долго и наконец нашло выход.

— Да уж, — вытирая подступившие от смеха слёзы, произнесла Гермиона, — наслушались историй о призраках…

— А Малфой! — хохотал Рон. — Нет, вы видели его рожу!

Гарри просто смеялся, держась за бок.

— Может, зайдём куда-нибудь? — наконец отсмеявшись, предложила Грейнджер. — Посидим, погреемся. Я слышала, в «Трёх мётлах» подают потрясающий тыквенный латте…

Друзья согласно кивнули, всё так же широко улыбаясь.

***

— Видели бы вы в тот момент его рожу… — смеясь, пересказывал гриффиндорцам их поход до хижины Рон. — Держу пари, от там чуть не обделался от страха!

Компания рассмеялась.

— А вот Гарри был молодцом!

Послышалось одобрительное гудение. Поттер скромно улыбнулся, отхлёбывая латте с пряным тыквенным вкусом. Кофе и правда оказался очень хорошим, а керамические чашечки, выполненные в виде хэллоуинских тыкв, можно было забрать с собой. Он поднял взгляд и неожиданно заметил, что в другом конце заведения сидел чертовски злой Малфой.

«А так тебе и надо», — без капли сожаления подумал про себя Поттер.

Он всё ещё не простил слизеринцу его издевку на паре по прорицанию и сегодняшний, хоть и не самый удачный, розыгрыш. Однако что-то во взгляде Драко его напрягло. Дверь паба открылась, и внутрь стали просачиваться студенты шестого курса, только вернувшиеся с практики по трансгрессии.

— Может, будем уже выдвигаться? — предложил он друзьям.

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Ну, если хочешь, — Рон быстро прикончил свой напиток, — пойдём.

Гарри поднялся и подхватил свою чашку-тыкву с недопитым латте. Друзья начали собираться.

Пробираясь к выходу, Поттер внимательно следил за Малфоем. Тот сидел, отвернувшись, и, казалось, просто беседовал с кем-то со своего факультета, но Гарри нутром чуял неладное. И вдруг губы Драко растянулись в улыбке…

На столе, рядом с которым сейчас стоял Рон, вспыхнула огнём керосиновая лампа. Уизли вскрикнул, отшатнулся от стола, пытаясь потушить горящий рукав, и… врезался в Гарри, который не успел повернуться и оценить ситуацию.

Шансов удержаться на ногах не было никаких, и Поттер полетел на пол, выпустив из рук чашечку с недопитым кофе.

Раздался звон — чашка разбилась на добрую кучу осколков. Гарри больно стукнулся коленями о деревянный пол и вдобавок ко всему прочему потерял очки во время падения. Стараясь найти их как можно скорее, он не заметил, как хихиканье слизеринцев в дальнем углу «Трёх мётел» понемногу затихло.

Наконец поиски увенчались успехом. Поттер быстро надел очки и, к своему ужасу, обнаружил прямо перед собой чьи-то лакированные ботинки.

Он медленно поднял голову и сперва приметил зелёные элементы формы и выдраенный до блеска значок старосты, а затем столкнулся взглядом с его обладателем. С мантии Тома Риддла медленно стекали остатки тыквенного латте…

— Гарри… — неторопливо процедил Риддл, — даже если я тебе _так_ сильно нравлюсь, не обязательно с разбегу падать мне в ноги.

За их спинами кто-то неуверенно захихикал. Поттер медленно поднялся с колен. Ну уж нет, второго поражения от Слизерина сегодня он не потерпит.

— Просто хотел приглушить чем-нибудь дух твоего самолюбия. А то, знаешь, за милю слышно.

Риддл схватил его за рубашку. Его глаза полыхнули недобрым светом.

— А ты знаешь, чем меня соблазнить, Альбус, — вдруг донёсся до них голос Горация Слизнорта, — я, кажется, уже лет пять не пил кофе…

Дверь «мётел» медленно отворилась, и в паб зашел сперва декан Слизерина, а затем и сам директор школы чародейства и волшебства. Увидев то, что творилось внутри заведения, они оба остановились. Студенты, сидевшие за столиками, мигом притихли.

— Что здесь происходит? — строгим, но не лишенным удивления в голосом спросил Слизнорт.

Том отпустил гриффиндорца и в момент натянул на лицо дежурную маску. Гарри краем глаза глянул на стол с предательской лампой. Никакого огня там не было и в помине. Чертов Малфой.

Директор между тем подошёл к необычной паре поближе и строго взглянул на них поверх очков-половинок.

— Что-то не поделили, господа?

— Нет, сэр, — примерным тоном ответил Риддл.

Дамблдор смерил его долгим и проницательным взглядом. На лице парня не дрогнул ни один мускул. Гарри даже подивился его стальной выдержке.

Директор тем временем опустил взгляд, пройдясь им по мокрой мантии слизеринца и лежащим на полу черепкам чашки, и затем посмотрел на Поттера. Гарри не имел нужной выдержки и спустя какое-то время смущенно отвел глаза.

— О, — многозначительно заключил Альбус.

Он достал из рукава волшебную палочку и искусным взмахом очистил одежду обоих юношей. Ещё один взмах — и черепки вновь собрались с целую чашку, которая поднялась в воздух и мягко упала прямо в руки Поттера.

— Чудесный напиток, — по-доброму прищурившись, прокомментировал Дамблдор, — особенно с пряностями мадам Розмерты. Но даже он не стоит того, чтобы ссориться, вам так не кажется?

Гарри замотал головой из стороны в сторону. Риддл слегка наклонился.

— Простите, сэр.

Дамблдор улыбнулся и кивком пригласил к столику Слизнорта, который до сих пор с удивлением смотрел на своего старосту.

— Что ж, Гораций, пора и нам попробовать этот напиток…

Гермиона, держа Рона под руку, пробралась к Гарри и потащила к выходу обоих друзей. Взгляд, которым напоследок смерил их Риддл, оставлял желать лучшего. Поттер мысленно подвел итоги этого дня и обнаружил, что успел разозлить сразу двух злопамятных слизеринцев.

Что ж.


	4. Чудеса в парке

Гарри вбежал в спальню гостиной Гриффиндора, по пути скидывая с плеча сумку с формой и осторожно убирая новенькую метлу под кровать.

Волшебный мир изобиловал различными привилегиями, в сравнении в магловским. И в то время как обычные лондонские школьники были вынуждены сверяться со строгим списком запретов, юным магам разрешалось привозить в школу многие вещи и даже домашних животных. Однако лишь немногие студенты Хогвартса могли похвастаться собственными метлами, ведь удовольствие это было не из дешёвых. И на турнирах по квиддичу большая часть игроков пользовалась семейными метлами и давно устаревшим школьным инвентарём. Исключение составляли ребята из более-менее богатых семей и вся команда Слизерина, метлы которой были куплены отцом Малфоя.

Ну, и Гарри, которого любил побаловать крёстный.

Мальчик бережно уложил метлу на пол и прикрыл сверху мятыми листами пергамента. Новейшая скоростная «Молния», выпущенная сначала в виде ограниченной серии для игроков национальных турниров и лишь потом поступившая в спортивные лавки, была мечтой каждого школьника. Если он хоть немного был заинтересован в квиддиче, разумеется. А Гарри получил её в виде запоздалого подарка на день рождения.

Запоздалого, не потому что Сириус забыл про именины любимого крестника (он бы никогда!), а просто из-за того, что купить её стало возможным только сейчас. И вот сегодня, получив метлу утренней почтой, Поттер наконец смог опробовать в действии этого «зверя».

Конечно же, он дал и другим покататься. В итоге вся команда Гриффиндора была в восторге, чего нельзя было сказать о членах команд других факультетов, наблюдавших с трибун за тренировкой соперников.

Но времени любоваться метлой у мальчика не было. Сегодня они с друзьями договорились потренировать различные заклинания в парке под присмотром Люпина, и опаздывать точно было нельзя. 

***

— И… что мне делать? — неуверенно спросил Невилл.

— Показать любое заклинание, которое вспомнишь, — ответил Люпин. — Не страшно, если у тебя не получится сразу. В конце концов мы с вами тут как раз для того, чтобы попробовать что-то новое.

Ремус Люпин вел в школе чародейства дуэльный клуб — факультатив, на котором студенты, начиная со второго курса, могли оттачивать свои боевые навыки. Поговаривали, что когда-то «клуб» был введён самим Гилдероем Локхартом, на тот момент преподававшем ЗОТИ, но быстро растерял свою популярность, так как выяснилось, что сам основатель клуба совсем не умел драться на палочках.

Гилдерой впоследствии был уволен из-за какого-то несчастного случая, а дуэльный клуб на несколько лет закрыли. Но затем в школу был приглашен профессор Люпин, и под его руководством факультатив обрёл новую жизнь.

А кроме того Ремус иногда устраивал для желающих занятия во внутреннем дворе Хогвартса, на которых студенты учились использовать необычные заклинания.

— Эм… — Невилл наконец выбрал себе заклинание и направил волшебную палочку на небольшой камень. — Эбублио!

Ничего не произошло. Мальчик потупил взгляд, на что Ремус ласково улыбнулся:

— Интересно, Невилл, очень интересно. Попробуй ещё раз.

— Много я пропустил? — спросил Гарри, усаживаясь рядом с друзьями.

— Нет-нет, — успокоила его Гермиона, — ты, в общем-то, вовремя. Как твоя тренировка?

— Отлично! — радостно ответил мальчик, но подробностями решил поделиться потом. Он посмотрел на профессора и скромно ему кивнул. Люпин в ответ улыбнулся.

Мужчина был давним другом Сириуса и всей семьи Поттеров и часто бывал летом у них в гостях. Гарри постоянно узнавал от него какие-нибудь новые заклинания или истории про их с Джеймсом и Сириусом школьные годы и был очень рад тому, что они могли видеться чаще, чем раз в семестр.

Невилл старательно концентрировался на том, что хотел воспроизвести. Ремус это заметил.

— Нет, Невилл, подожди, — остановил он мальчишку. — Заклинание, которое ты хочешь нам показать, по сути своей является порождением лёгкости, и поэтому, если хочешь, чтобы оно сработало, тебе категорически нельзя напрягаться.

Долгопупс непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— Выдохни, расслабься, — подсказал профессор, — держи заклинание в голове, но сильно не концентрируйся.

Невилл снова на ставил на камень волшебную палочку и тихо вздохнул.

— Попробуй сначала без слов.

Мальчик неуверенно сделал взмах.

— Ещё.

Он повторил действие, но уже более точно.

— Молодец, — похвалил мужчина, — а теперь с заклинанием.

— Эбублио! — выкрикнул Долгопупс, и камень превратился в переливающиеся на свету мыльные пузыри.

Студенты одобрительно загудели, а некоторые с подачи Поттера даже захлопали в ладоши. Невилл слегка смутился.

— Отлично, Невилл, просто отлично! — заулыбался Люпин. — Так, кто следующий?

Желающие тут же нашлись. Гарри тем временем внимательно оглядел дворик. За занятиями также следил Северус Снейп. «Нюниус», как его в шутку называл Блэк. Мальчик не знал подробностей, но его отец, крестный и даже Ремус с профессором по ЗОТИ особо не ладили, чем всегда была недовольна Лили...

Вот и сейчас Снейп, во время окна в своём расписании, внимательно наблюдал за занятиями Люпина. Из вредности или потому что считал, что никому из троицы нельзя доверять детей — Гарри не знал, но факт оставался фактом.

— Парвати! — выбрал наконец Ремус.

Девочка победно улыбнулась, взялась за палочку, но затем уточнила:

— Только мне нужен будет напарник.

Маг внимательно посмотрел на неё.

— Это безопасно… должно быть, — неуверенно добавила Патил.

— Я тебе верю, — согласился Люпин, — но будет лучше, если ты сначала скажешь заклинание мне.

Парвати согласно кивнула, подошла к профессору и что-то тихо сказала ему на ухо. Ремус заулыбался.

— Ах, вот оно что. Что ж, — он хлопнул в ладоши, — это будет всем вам полезно. Есть желающий пойти добровольцем?

Студенты неуверенно переглядывались, но идти никто не хотел. Выбор пал младшего из братьев Уизли.

— Рон, — Ремус слегка прищурился, — поможешь Парвати?

Рональд недовольно пробурчал что-то себе под нос, но всё же поднялся.

— Делать ничего не нужно, — взглянув на Парвати, сказал Люпин. — Только ни в коем случае не пугайся.

Патил уверенно наставила палочку на парнишку. Рональд напрягся.

— Таранталлегра!

Поначалу ничего не происходило, и Гарри подумал, что заклинание снова не получилось, но затем произошло странное: Рональд запрыгал на месте, забавно выкидывая ноги в разные стороны.

— Ч-что это со мной? — испуганно спросил он. — Я ничего не делаю! Они сами!

— Таранталлегра, — повторил название заклинания Ремус, — заклинание танцующих ног. Оно защитное и способно дезориентировать вашего противника на какое-то время без нанесения ему вреда.

Рон всё ещё продолжал неловко отплясывать.

— Без вреда?! — возмутился он. — Да у меня сейчас ноги отвалятся!

Студенты начали улыбаться.

— Ничего, Рон, — подбодрил его Джордж, — трудности закаляют характер!

— Зато как ты будешь плясать на следующей свадьбе! — подхватил Фред.

Собравшиеся захохотали. Люпин, по-доброму улыбаясь, взмахнул палочкой, и Уизли наконец смог остановиться. Он повернулся к братьям и скорчил недовольную рожу.

— Спасибо, Рональд, — поблагодарил профессор. — Парвати, ты молодец. Всем остальным я советую запомнить это заклинание. Часть из вас уже знает контрзаклятие для него, а часть, — он посмотрел на третьекурсников, — пройдёт его вместе с профессором Снейпом в конце этого семестра. Верно я говорю, профессор?

Люпин подмигнул глазом мужчине, стоявшему в тени колонн. Снейп изобразил некое подобие дежурной улыбки.

— Ладно, кто следующий?

Следующей была Луна. Она успешно превратила помпон своей шапки в маленького пушистого кролика, который тут же принялся прыгать туда-сюда по всему двору. Студенты восторженно зааплодировали.

Кролик тем временем доскакал до пригретых осенним солнцем ступеней, на которых Поттер, увлечённо следивший за ним, с удивлением обнаружил Риддла. Парень поднял глаза и, смерив зверька флегматично-сердитым взглядом, вернулся к чтению книги.

— Гарри, покажешь нам что-нибудь? — предложил вдруг Люпин.

Поттер повернулся и безразлично пожал плечами. Не сказать, чтобы он хотел что-то сегодня показывать… но почему бы и нет.

Он достал из кармана монету и, положив её перед собой, постучал по ней палочкой:

— Джеминио.

Монетка подскочила, жалобно звякнула и вдруг разделилась на две. Люпин одобрительно покачал головой.

— Неплохо, Гарри. Весьма практично.

Глаза Рональда загорелись.

— А что, так можно?!

Ремус заулыбался.

— Можно, но для длительного эффекта нужно заколдовывать лишь обычные предметы. А на всех волшебных монетах лежат специальные защитные чары, и дубликат исчезнет через один-два часа.

Уизли вздохнул. Это был явно не тот ответ, который ему хотелось услышать.

— О! Я следующий! — вдруг попросил Джордж. — А после меня Фред!

Ремус Люпин быстро посмотрел на часы.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, — но только ты будешь последним, так как у нас заканчивается время.

— Тогда мы вместе будем следующими! — предложил Фред.

Профессор посмотрел на близнецов с удивлением, но возражать не стал. Джордж достал из кармана крохотную статуэтку дракончика.

— Драконифорс! — Уизли сделал замысловатый взмах палочкой и направил её на статуэтку.

Из конца палочки вырвался столб красного света. Статуэтку окутал дым.

Студенты в ожидании замерли. Северус Снейп отделился от колонны и подошёл чуть ближе, чтобы получше видеть, что происходит.

Вдруг в облаке дыма кто-то чихнул, и спустя мгновение из него выполз маленький, но определённо живой дракончик. Лаванда с Парвати ахнули. Дракончик расправил крылья, довольно заурчал, а затем запрыгнул на колени к одному из старшекурсников-пуффендуйцев. Парень аккуратно взял его в руки и выпустил обратно в траву.

— Фред? — спросил Джордж, когда дракончик вновь оказался рядом с ними.

— Да, Джордж?

— Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я?

Близнецы посмотрели друг на друга и заговорчески улыбнулись. Фред наставил на дракончика волшебную палочку:

— Маджикус экстремус!

В миниатюрную рептилию выстрелило снопом золотых искр. Дракон отлетел на полметра, а затем… вдруг начал расти. И остановился, только когда дорос до размеров среднестатистической кошки.

— Круто… — синхронно выдохнули близнецы.

Однако, как оказалось, дракону такое превращение не очень понравилось. Он мигом ощетинился; в его маленьком горле что-то угрожающе заклокотало.

— Ложись! — скомандовал Фред, и все, кто был рядом, бросились наземь. Дракончик щедро обдал огнём всё, чему не посчастливилось находиться в радиусе двух метров. От ожогов студентов спасли вовремя брошенные Люпином защитные чары.

Дракончик взлетел. Во дворе поднялась небольшая паника. Снейп бросился к группе студентов, чтобы проверить наличие пострадавших, а также разразиться ядовитой тирадой «Я не удивлен, профессор Люпин», но не добежал. Дракон счел его подозрительным и на лету подпалил магу мантию.

Гарри не думал смеяться, но профессор ЗОТИ прыгающий на месте и хлопающий себя по… в общем, это не так уж важно. Да и мантию обожгло не так уж катастрофично.

Близнецы хохотали. Шалость вполне можно было считать удачной.

— Думаю… — произнёс Люпин, поднимаясь с земли, — нам с вами достанется… и причем очень крепко.

Однако на губах профессора тоже играла плохо скрываемая улыбка. Дракончик тем временем сделал победный круг и полетел прочь со двора, по пути поджигая всё, что по какой-то причине ему не нравилось…

Дворик тихо дымился. Гарри подумал о том, что до прихода Макгонагалл и вне зависимости от того, что решит ей рассказать Снейп, им лучше будет остаться и помочь Люпину с "уборкой". Тем более, так у них был шанс узнать ещё парочку заклинаний…

Поливая тонкой струйкой воды дымящуюся скамейку, Поттер взглянул на Риддла. Слизеринец снисходительно хмыкнул и отправился на занятия.


	5. Русалочья песнь

— Как красиво! — воскликнула Гермиона, рассматривая колдографии, которые Гарри одну за другой извлекал из конверта.

Это были те самые снимки с лондонского Хэллоуина: Поттер наделал их не одну дюжину и перед отъездом в школу успел положить в специальный раствор. А теперь у Лили, кажется, дошли до них руки, и она заботливо упаковала большую часть колдографий вместе с теплыми вещами и отправила сыну.

Грейнджер с восторгом взяла в руки следующее волшебное фото. Рон смотрел на них немного завистливо: у его семьи не было денег за собственную фотокамеру, и поэтому даже с летних каникул в Египте у мальчика была всего одна общая фотография, сделанная на фоне трёх пирамид.

Разглядывая снимок, на котором хэллоуинская тыква гордо позировала возле ступеней подъезда, Гермиона заулыбалась. Фотографии, все до одной, были черно-белыми, но это нисколько не умаляло ощущения праздника.

— Это так здорово! Поверить не могу, что ты всё это наснимал…

Поттер скромно пожал плечами.

— А маглы ничего не заподозрили? — спросил Уизли, вспоминая, какими шумными и громоздкими были волшебные фотоаппараты.

— Сириус предложил снимать всё на магловскую камеру, — пояснил Поттер. — Он писал, что после проявления снимки не очень охотно двигались пару дней, но, кажется, всё получилось.

— О… — понимающе протянул Рон.

Снимки мигали городскими огнями, а люди на них счастливо прогуливались по улицам. Гарри достал из конверта следующую карточку и… удивлённо моргнул.

Ох, Мерлин, он совсем забыл про ту фотографию!

На снимке, пряча руки в карманах длинного шерстяного пальто, на фоне вечерних огней стоял слизеринец. Приглядевшись, можно было заметить, как ветер осторожно колыхал его слегка вьющиеся, чёрные как смоль волосы. Парень на фотографии обернулся и задумчиво посмотрел на Поттера…

— Что там такое? — спросила Гермиона, заметив завороженный взгляд гриффиндорца.

— Эм, — Гарри слегка замялся, — там просто… не совсем удачная фотография.

Он быстро убрал фото под низ и поспешил переменить тему:

— Слушайте, вам не кажется странным, что Хагрид сегодня отменил занятия?

Рон пожал плечами.

— Вообще-то я тоже об этом подумала, — ответила Гермиона, с недоверием проследив за руками друга. — На прошлом занятии он обещал показать нам что-то в Запретном лесу, а тут вдруг…

— Вот и я о том же! — воодушевившись, поддержал её Поттер. — Может, у него что-то случилось?

Гермиона задумалась. Рубеус Хагрид был не только профессором по уходу за магическими существами, но и хорошим другом троицы.

— Может, просто сходим к нему? — предложил Рон.

Возражений ни у кого не возникло.

***

— Ну, по крайней мере он точно дома, — сделала заключение Грейнджер.

Трое волшебников бодро спускались к хижине и уже легко могли разглядеть дым, поднимавшийся от трубы.

— Угу.

Друзья прибавили шагу.

Однако дверь гостеприимной обычно хижины оказалась наглухо заперта, а окна — завешаны плотными шторами. Ребята удивлённо переглянулись. Подумав, Гарри решительно заколотил по двери.

— Хагрид!

Рон с Гермионой тут же подхватили:

— Хагрид, это мы, открывай!

— Хагрид!

За дверью заворчал Клык. Дети прислушались. Наконец, спустя несколько долгих минут послышались тяжелые шаги полувеликана. Загремел замок и дверь чуть-чуть приоткрылась.

— Ох, это вы! — Хагрид постарался изобразить удивление, но актерское поприще было создано явно не для него. — А вы… чего здесь?

— Мы пришли тебя проведать, — ответила за всех Гермиона.

Хагрид виновато оглянулся по сторонам. Троица подозрительно прищурилась.

— Хагрид, у тебя что-то случилось?

— Э-э… — полувеликан замялся, — нет-нет, что вы! Просто я, эм… не ждал сегодня гостей, понимаете.

Дети не совсем понимали. Поведение преподавателя казалось им очень странным.

— Эм… Хадрид, — обратилась к нему Гермиона, заметив в хижине странное шевеление, — что это у тебя там?

— Что? Где? — великан взволнованно обернулся. — Ах, там? Э… ничего.

«Ничего» скинуло когтистой лапой со стола кружку и удовлетворённо заурчало. Хагрид, забыв о конспирации, бросился внутрь.

— Ах, ты, проказник!

Троица ахнула.

— Это же…

— Норберт, — машинально представил своего нового любимца полувеликан, а затем, поняв, что теперь ему так просто не отвертеться, быстро махнул своей огромной рукой. — Ладно, входите, только быстрее.

Юные маги один за другим просочились внутрь и быстро прикрыли дверь. А затем все трое уставились на сидевшего на столе дракончика.

— Подождите, — проговорил Рон, с трудом справляясь с желанием выйти обратно наружу, — это же дракон, которого сделали Фред и Джордж!

Хагрид чуть поджал губы и отвел взгляд, как какой-нибудь студент младших курсов, пойманный за нарушением очередного правила.

— Как он у тебя оказался? — спросила Грейнджер, тоже отступая на безопасное расстояние. — И, подожди… ты что, дал ему имя?

— Ну, — постарался объяснить великан, — я подумал, что негоже такому славному малышу ходить без имени…

Он наклонился, поднял с пола внушительного размера чашку и поставил её обратно на стол. Дракончик снова потянулся к ней лапой.

— А ну! — грозно прикрикнул Хагрид, и зверёк мигом отпрыгнул на добрых полметра назад. — Глаз да глаз за ним.

Трио переглянулось. Гермиона со вздохом решилась задать другу ещё один важный вопрос.

— А Дамблдор знает о… Норберте?

— Э-э… — Хагрид отодвинул остальную посуду подальше от своего подопечного; дракончик недовольно заурчал, — я собирался поговорить с ним… на днях.

Грейнджер снова вздохнула.

— Постой, Хагрид, — Гарри решил сместить внимание с проблемной темы на что-то более интересное, — а как ты всё-таки его поймал?

— О, это было не очень сложно, — ответил профессор. — Этот пройдоха, похоже, израсходовал весь свой магический потенциал, пока пытался подпалить школу, и совершенно выбился из сил. И я просто подобрал его у границы Запретного леса.

Представив описанную великаном картину, Гарри слегка улыбнулся.

— Ну, он, кажется, уже приходит в норму… — сказал Рональд, наблюдая за тем, как дракон, не найдя ничего более увлекательного, принялся жевать деревянную спинку кресла.

— О, да, — со вздохом повидавшей всякое матери согласился Хагрид.

— А ты знаешь, как с ним обращаться? — спросила вновь Гермиона.

— В теории, — полувеликан кивнул головой в сторону горы книг, сваленных в углу хижины, а затем в своё оправдание добавил: — Я просто очень давно хотел попробовать завести дракона…

Об этом троица знала прекрасно. С добродушным профессором Хагридом — бессменным преподавателем ухода за магическими существами — они познакомились ещё на первом году обучения и быстро с ним подружились. И за всё время, которое троица провела в его великанской хижине, юные волшебники узнали о друге довольно много всего. В том числе и о его давней и, казалось бы, неосуществимой мечте.

Однако «мечта» прямо сейчас прыгала по всей хижине, скидывая с полок старые книги и лесничьи принадлежности, и сомнений в её реальности не оставалось.

— Хагрид, — мягко произнесла Гермиона, — мы тебя не осуждаем. Просто… ты не думаешь, что это может быть не совсем безопасно? Да и в хижине ему, наверное, будет тесно…

Рубеус задумчиво почесал бороду.

— Ну, я думал выгуливать его несколько раз в день…

— Он всё равно не сможет жить в заповеднике, — вдруг сказал Рон. — Мой брат Чарли работает там. Он как-то рассказывал, что даже просто новые драконы тяжело ладят с теми, которые уже какое-то время живут там. А Норберт ещё и не совсем настоящий…

Гермиона задумалась.

— Может, он даже не будет расти? — предположил Гарри.

Хагрид посмотрел на них с почти детской надеждой в глазах, но затем вдруг нахмурился.

— Так, только пообещайте мне пока что никому не говорить про Норберта. Он ещё не совсем одомашнился, а профессор Снейп…

Плохо закрытая дверь вдруг скрипнула и немного приоткрылась от сильного ветра. И первым, к несчастью, это заметил Норберт.

— Куда!!! — только и успел крикнуть Хагрид, но дракончик, не слыша уже никого, в два прыжка добрался до выхода и протиснулся через щель.

— Мерлин, — испуганно выдохнул великан, — он же сейчас убежит!

Все четверо мигом бросились прочь из хижины.

— Норберт! Норбе-е-ерт! — разносился по округе громовой голос Хагрида.

Гриффиндорцы бродили недалеко от хижины и тоже пытались помогать с поисками. Но дракона и след простыл.

— Норберт! — неуверенно позвала Гермиона; было мало надежды на то, что зверёк за столь короткое время успел привыкнуть к своему имени.

Рон искал дракона за тыквами. Хагрид снова позвал питомца.

Гарри отошёл от хижины уже на довольно значительное расстояние, не тратя силы на бесполезные выкрикивания, но очень старательно высматривая Норберта в кустах и траве. Вдруг на границе Запретного леса блеснула серебристая чешуя.

— Нашёл! — крикнул Поттер, на мгновение повернувшись к друзьям, но, видя, как дракон скользнул в гущу леса, бросился за ним, никого не дождавшись…

Мальчик бежал, прикрываясь руками от низко висящих еловых веток и изо всех сил стараясь не упустить из виду дракончика. Дорогу он даже не пытался запомнить. Где-то за ним должны были быть друзья… должны же? Правда, их криков он не слышал уже добрые пять минут, но оглядываться и уже тем более останавливаться категорически было нельзя.

Гарри не был на сто процентов согласен с идеей Хагрида содержать дракона, но полувеликан был таким счастливым…

Погоню облегчало то, что чешуя зверька была серебристо-белого цвета, и он заметно выделялся на фоне темных стволов и зелёных веток. А усложняла её удивительная смекалка дракончика, который быстро понял всю выгоду извилистой траектории, а затем и вовсе решил прокладывать путь исключительно через кусты.

Через ещё десять минут подобной погони Поттер совершенно выбился из сил. У дракона, по словам Хагрида, тоже должен был быть какой-то предел, но…

Гарри остановился и привалился к стволу огромного дерева, безнадежно пытаясь вернуть дыхание в норму. Они с Роном и Гермионой имели опыт в улепётывании от завхоза Филча, но к столь долгим и сложным забегам он не привык.

Пользуясь передышкой, мальчик огляделся по сторонам. С этой частью леса он, кажется, знаком не был. Ни Норберта, ни кого-либо из друзей поблизости не оказалось. Не желая мириться с тем, что он окончательно потерялся, и наконец отдышавшись, Поттер наугад пошел через лес.

Гермиона бы точно осудила эту идею. И, к примеру, предложила бы запустить в небо сноп искр. Хагрид бы точно смог найти его по такому сигналу. Проблема была в том, что его так же мог найти и кто-нибудь другой…

И это Гарри ещё думал о недоброжелательных преподавателях, а не о том, что могло водиться и водилось в Запретном лесу.

Однако в одиночестве были и свои плюсы. Поттер остановился и достал из-под мантии снимок, который спрятал туда ещё перед тем, как отправиться к Хагриду. Не то, чтобы ему очень хотелось с ним носиться, но, учитывая вражду факультетов и порой излишнее любопытство сотоварищей, оставлять эту вещь в спальне было небезопасно. Со снимка за ним всё так же задумчиво наблюдал Риддл. Он даже уже прочти не отворачивался, чтобы взглянуть на черно-белый город — просто смотрел на Поттера. А Поттер смотрел на него…

Если подумать, то на лице слизеринца кроме задумчивости проглядывали и другие эмоции, и Гарри очень удивился, когда вдруг это заметил. Похоже, Марволо был не таким уж непроницаемым и его дежурная маска, которую он, вероятно, выработал за годы, проведённые в приюте и школе, иногда всё же давала трещины.

Гарри беззлобно хмыкнул. Да уж, кому, как не ему, это знать. Но это не отменяло того, что большую часть времени Том был совершенно невыносим.

Кстати, интересно, как бы поступил Риддл, если бы потерялся в лесу? Позвал бы на помощь или попытался выбраться сам, дорожа как своей собственной репутацией, так и репутацией всего факультета?

Ответ, на самом деле, был прост и хорошо читался в глазах парня на фотографии. Риддл бы не терялся.

Черно-белый слизеринец вновь повернулся к городу. Гарри повел бровями и убрал фотографию обратно под мантию. Дело близилось к вечеру, и надо было в срочном порядке думать, как выбираться из леса.

Приглядевшись, Поттер вдруг заметил, что впереди деревья слегка расступаются. И ему даже показалось, что за ними проглядывал лёгкий свет…

Впереди оказалось озеро. Гарри обрадовался: путь от него до замка он знал, и оставалось только пройтись немного вдоль берега и свернуть на знакомую тропу возле пирса. Поттер заторопился.

Поверхность озера была удивительно гладкой. В ней, как в огромном посеребренном зеркале, отражалось розовеющее закатное небо. Гарри всё шёл, невольно всматриваясь в черную гладь. Мир над поверхностью озера был ему хорошо знаком, но то, что было под ней…

К примеру, русалки. Или гигантский кальмар.

Хотя кальмар, в общем-то, за долгие годы жизни в непосредственной близости от магической школы сильно привык к обществу магов и был почти что ручным. В тёплые деньки студенты часто видели его, подплывающим к самой поверхности, а наиболее удачливым даже удавалось немного пощекотать ему щупальца…

А вот речной народец был куда большей загадкой. По рассказам, озерные русалки обладали весьма воинственным нравом и некоторые попытки исследователей сблизиться с ними заканчивались очень плачевно. И у них был довольно сложный язык.

Поговаривали, что в Черном озере также водились уникальные виды рыб, водорослей и озерные черти, но этим обычно интересовались лишь самые искушенные.

Гарри практически добрался до пирса, но остановился в паре десятков метров от него. На деревянном помосте, совсем несерьёзно свесив ноги в расшитых звёздами тапочках, сидел директор школы чародейства и волшебства. Поттер хорошо относился к нему, но в данный момент было, так сказать, не самое подходящее время для встречи.

Мальчик отошёл поближе к деревьям и хотел было аккуратно прокрасться к тропе, пока его не заметили, но вдруг сам стал свидетелем кое-чего необычного.

Из воды прямо перед директором вынырнули русалки, и она из них, как показалось Поттеру, даже что-то сказала магу. Дамблдор склонился над водой и произнёс ответ. Движения его губ были странными, и Гарри, сколько не силился, не смог прочитать по ним ни одного слова. После стая русалок скрылась, а спустя пару мгновений ушей мальчика коснулись звуки странной, волнующей и совершенно нечеловеческой песни…

Поттер завороженно замер. То, что он слышал, отчасти всё же напоминало обычную музыку, но голоса, доносящиеся будто бы из другого мира, их интонации и удивительно тягучая и перекатывающаяся, подобно морским волнам, мелодия — всё это взывало к каким-то совершенно незнакомым, глубинным чувствам.

Все мысли постепенно отошли на последний план, и единственной непоколебимой из них осталось лишь желание плюнуть на всё и подойти поближе…

— Гарри! — вдруг разрезал пелену в голове мальчика резкий голос профессора.

Поттер моргнул… и чуть не свалился с пирса в холодную воду. Под деревянными досками мелькнул чешуйчатый хвост. Русалки уплыли.

В пронзительно-голубых глазах директора удивление смешалось легким испугом и, кажется, гневом, хоть и весьма кратковременным. Однако Дамблдор быстро взял себя в руки.

— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, Гарри.

Поттер снова моргнул. Мысли понемногу начали приходить в порядок.

— Я… я просто искал здесь кое-кого.

— И чем завершились твои поиски? — маг взглянул на него снизу-вверх; очки-половинки загадочно блеснули в закатном солнце.

— Ничем, сэр.

Дамблдор похлопал рукой по пирсу, приглашая ученика сесть. Гарри за неимением выбора, но, в общем-то, весьма охотно уселся рядом.

— Тебе следует быть осторожнее, — предупредил его маг. — У водяного народа есть и простые песни, безопасные для обычных слушателей, но под действием тех, которым ты стал невольным свидетелем, люди легко совершают самые безрассудные вещи.

Мальчик понимающе кивнул.

— Песни русалок обманчиво сладки, Гарри, когда их смысл порой бывает по-настоящему страшным.

Какое-то время они просидели в тишине, наблюдая за тем, как по вечернему небу носятся стаи ворон.

— А вы, сэр? — поинтересовался Поттер. — Почему вы не теряете разум от этих песен?

Дамблдор довольно улыбнулся: других вопросов от своего ученика он и не ожидал.

— Я изучаю этот народ уже многие годы. Поначалу всем затмевает разум, но при желании этому можно научиться противостоять.

***

Гарри возвращался в замок в ещё большей задумчивости. Всё, что сказал ему про русалок профессор, странным образом перекликалось с тем, о чём он задумывался в обычной жизни. Люди, русалки… как определить, что их слова и в самом деле правдивы, а на твоих глазах нет пелены тумана?

В траве перед замком слабо сверкнула серебристая чешуя. Наклонившись, Поттер со вздохом сгрёб обессилевшего дракона в охапку и повернул в сторону хижины.


	6. Тролль под мостом

— Берегись!

Поттер резко пригнулся, провернувшись на метле на полные триста шестьдесят градусов. Бладжер прошёл в паре сантиметров от его головы.

— Не зевай, Гарри! — хлопнул его по плечу один из близнецов Уизли и, завидев возвращающийся иссиня-чёрный мяч, полетел вперёд, держа наготове биту. Тренировка была в самом разгаре.

Под мальчиком пронеслась тройка охотников во главе с Джонсон, на ходу выполняя различные построения и делая пасы друг другу. Оливер Вуд тренировал быстрый перелёт от кольца к кольцу.

Немного передохнув, Гарри достал из кармана знатно потрёпанный и потускневший от времени тренировочный снитч. Мячик неохотно расправил крылышки. Он немного уступал в скорости новым образцам, подготовленным для турниров, но из-за своего невзрачного цвета быстро терялся на поле и для тренировок вполне подходил. Тонкие золотые крылышки снитча затрепетали — сперва будто бы неуверенно, но затем всё быстрей и быстрей…

Снитч рванул вперёд. Поттер, радостно улыбнувшись, прижался к «Молнии» и устремился за ним в погоню.

— Неплохо, очень неплохо, — похвалил команду Вуд, когда маги всем скопом завалились в общую раздевалку. — Но надо лучше. Гриффиндор не так давно потерял целых пятнадцать очков, а впереди у нас матч со Слизерином…

Команда с пониманием переглянулась.

— Мы не должны проиграть, — закончил свою речь капитан.

— Не волнуйся, Вудс, мы не подведём, — улыбнулся ему Джордж, а затем заговорчески подмигнул Поттеру. — Верно, Гарри?

Мальчик кивнул. Как ловец сборной он отлично понимал, какие надежды на него возлагались.

***

Обратно в замок Гарри не торопился: времени было достаточно. Он медленно шёл по дороге, с метлой на перевес, раскидывая носками ботинок опавшие листья и размышляя о предстоящем матче.

По счёту он был всего лишь вторым в школьном турнире, но слизеринцы уже успешно сыграли с командой Пуффендуя, заработав двести тридцать очков вместе с пойманным снитчем и всего две штрафные карточки за весь матч. А сборная Гриффиндора, в свою очередь, одержала победу над когтевранцами, но в этой игре им действительно пришлось попотеть. В турнирной таблице команды Гриффиндора и Слизерина сравнялись. И проигрывать ни в коем случае было нельзя.

Поттер спустился к мосту и чуть сбавил шаг: ему навстречу, уже на свою тренировку, шла в полном составе сборная Слизерина, а также вездесущий староста этого факультета. Капитан команды пытался что-то осторожно втолковать Риддлу, на что парень задумчиво хмурился.

— Если тебе удастся уговорить Слизнорта немного походатайствовать… — донеслись до Гарри обрывки слов Флинта. — У них просто не будет шансов…

Один из загонщиков сборной вдруг заметил Поттера и тихо шикнул своему капитану. Маркус мигом замолк. Команда остановилась.

— Гарри, — задумчивость Риддла сменилась сначала удивлением, а затем нехорошей ухмылкой, — какая внезапная встреча…

Слизеринец, похоже, так и не простил Поттеру пролитый в «Трёх мётлах» кофе. А Малфой так и не простил троице инцидент в воющей хижине, который, силами гриффиндорцев, получил огласку на все факультеты.

— Что, Поттер, уже готовы проигрывать? — съязвил Драко, выбираясь вперёд.

Гарри сжал кулаки. Он понимал, что находится в невыгодном положении, но чёрт бы заставил его смолчать.

— Не знал, что, чтобы вам проиграть, нужно действительно тренироваться.

Малфой скривился.

— Закрой свой рот…

— Остынь, Драко, — небрежно бросил Риддл «товарищу» и при взгляде на Поттера подозрительно улыбнулся. — Ты, наверное, спешишь, Гарри… Проходи, мы тебя не задерживаем…

Сборная слегка расступилась. Поттер не доверял никому из них, но стоять на месте означало бы показать свою неуверенность, и мальчик, за неимением выбора, быстро пошёл вперёд. Он удачно миновал Флинта, Риддла и даже Малфоя и уже начал думать, то в этот раз всё магическим образом обошлось, но…

В последний момент один из игроков слизеринской команды очень грубо подставил ему плечо. От удара мальчика развернуло на пол-оборота, но как раз к этому он был готов и, оказавшись лицом к обидчику, со всей силы толкнул его от себя.

Пьюси отлетел прямо в руки команды. Слизеринцы, впрочем, как и сам Поттер, схватились за волшебные палочки.

— Как благородно! — оценив ситуацию, хохотнул Гарри.

Теоретически какой-то инстинкт самосохранения у него был, но в данный момент он точно находился в отлучке. Риддл — единственный, кто не достал палочку — лишь усмехнулся в шарф.

В воздухе повисла тяжелая тишина. А потом в ней неожиданно кто-то хрюкнул.

Волшебники заметно опешили. Звук доносился откуда-то снизу. Староста Слизерина осторожно подошёл к краю и заглянул за деревянные перила моста. За ним подтянулись и все остальные.

— Мандрагору мне в глотку, — чуть понизив голос, произнёс Флинт, — да это же взрослый тролль…

— К-как он здесь оказался? — спросил кто-то из команды.

Ответа не последовало. Кто их знал, этих троллей. Доподлинно было известно лишь то, что эти уродливые великаны были тупее старого полена и по природе своей склонны к агрессии.

Впрочем, тролль до сих пор их не замечал. Он нашёл под мостом птичье гнездо и теперь, довольно хлюпая и похрюкивая, пожирал то, что было внутри. Выглядело это ужасно. Гарри надеялся, что это были хотя бы птичьи яйца, а не живые птенцы…

Малфой аккуратно сбросил с моста небольшой камушек жестким носком сапога. Камень упал сантиметрах в десяти от правого уха тролля, но тот так и не обратил на магов никакого внимания.

— Знаешь, Поттер, а у вас есть нечто общее… — губы Драко сложились в издевательскую усмешку. — Он такой же тупой, как и ты.

Слизеринцы загоготали. Риддл хмыкнул. Гарри, мгновенно вспыхнув, наставил на соперника палочку.

— Ты пожалеешь об этом, Малфой.

От неожиданности слизеринец попятился и случайно задел краем сапога камень побольше, лежавший почти на самом краю. Камень соскользнул с деревянных досок и неотвратимо полетел вниз…

Раздался звук глухого удара. Камень попал точно в шишковатую и поросшую мхом макушку лесного тролля. Хлюпанье прекратилось. Тролль удивлённо хрюкнул, почесал голову огромной мозолистой лапой, а затем медленно наклонился и поднял камень с травы.

Этот тролль, как и большая часть его сородичей, был очень тупым, однако даже в его непропорционально маленькой голове иногда возникали Мысли.

Великан посмотрел вверх и обнаружил целую компанию предполагаемых обидчиков. А затем его маленькие, налитые желчью, глазки вдруг вспыхнули первобытной яростью. Тролль взревел и бросил камень обратно в студентов. Драко пригнулся. Камень угодил в деревянную крышу моста и пробил в ней огромную дырку.

Волшебники испуганно переглянулись. Тролль тем временем не на шутку разбушевался…

Мост содрогнулся от удара огромной дубины.

— Бежим. Бежим! — скомандовал Риддл, сообразив быстрее других, и все без разбору бросились к краю моста.

Тролль замахнулся и снова ударил по опорам. Студентов отбросило к противоположным перилам. Флинт громко ругнулся.

Ещё удар. Малфой свалился с ног, но, подхватив метлу, побежал снова. Мост начал крениться.

Тролль, яростно хрюкая, размахнулся и пробил дубиной нижнюю часть опоры. Конструкция моста буквально заскрипела по швам, а часть досок начала ломаться и падать вниз. В этот раз упал Гарри, провалившись ногой в щель между разъехавшимися досками…

Слизеринцы один за другим спрыгивали на землю, добежав наконец до края моста. Последним был Риддл. Уже почти миновав опасность, парень обернулся и увидел, как Поттер пытался вытащить безнадёжно застрявшую ногу.

Мост жалобно скрипел.

— Уходим, Том! — позвал кто-то из команды.

Риддл не двигался с места. Он видел, что без посторонней помощи мальчишка не выберется, но, с другой стороны, какое ему было дело? Поттер был совершенно невыносим, а соваться на мост сейчас было абсолютной вершиной безрассудности…

Но что-то не давало ему уйти. Он хорошо помнил, как Гарри решил вступиться за него в Лондоне, хоть эта затея изначально выглядела провальной. Но безрассудные геройства были уделом истинных гриффиндорцев, и черт бы побрал судьбу за то, что тут оказался всего один — и тот умудрился застрять в мосту.

Тролль тем временем услышал крики на берегу и понял, что добыча от него убегает. Оставив в покое мост, он начал с пугающей скоростью взбираться по склону. Пользуясь тем, что теперь то, что осталось от деревянной конструкции, никто не пытается разломать ещё больше, Том всё же решился пойти назад.

Где-то за его спиной сборная Слизерина осознала, что тролль приближается к ним, и с воплями бросилась прочь: кто бегом, а кто — на ходу запрыгивая на метлы…

— Гарри! — Риддл наконец добрался до мальчика, придерживаясь за перила и старательно перешагивая опасные доски. — Не двигайся.

Поттер удивленно уставился на слизеринца. Том, не смотря в его сторону, достал из рукава волшебную палочку и заклинанием выбил доски — соседние с теми, в которых застряла нога парнишки. Оставшуюся доску Риддл расшатал руками. Гарри наконец-то смог высвободиться.

— Спасибо.

Он наклонился, чтобы поднять метлу, и вдруг услышал, как за его спиной слизеринец испуганно выдохнул. Гарри медленно повернулся.

Ближайший выход с моста загораживал тролль. Он решил не гнаться за командой по квиддичу, обнаружив у себя под носом куда более лёгкую цель.

— Гарри… — сдержанно произнёс Риддл.

— Бежим, — понял его с полуслова Поттер.

Юноши бросились к противоположному выходу. Тролль снёс дубиной часть деревянной крыши, освобождая путь.

— То-ом! — на бегу орал Гарри. — Мост не выдержит, если он на него наступит!

— Знаю, Поттер! Я знаю!

Волшебники со всех ног бежали по накренившимся и похрустывающим доскам, но до берега было ещё далеко. Тролль наступил на мост. Конструкция жалобно заскрипела.

— Ты можешь как-нибудь его обезвредить?!

— Нет! Не с такого же расстояния! — Том обернулся, не переставая бежать. — И у них шкура непроницаема для большинства заклинаний!

Тролль сделал ещё один шаг. Мост каким-то чудом держался. Почувствовав опору, восьмифутовый великан побежал вперёд.

— Мерлин, ну что за тупая тварь!

Конструкция не выдержала ровно по середине. Доски с треском разорвало и мост начал рушиться, словно карточный домик…

Опора резко просела под ногами волшебников. Гарри упал на колени. Риддлу повезло меньше — часть досок под ним обрушилась в пропасть, и парень повис, с трудом цепляясь руками за край. С другой стороны оврага тролль с рёвом полетел вниз.

— Том!

Поттер бросился к слизеринцу, но от лишнего веса ближайшие доски тоже начали трескаться.

— Нет, стой!

Но было поздно. Доски, за которые держался Марволо, предательски надломились и, к ужасу Поттера, Риддл сорвался вниз. Гарри даже не думал. И в следующее мгновение он прыгнул за слизеринцем с моста, крепко сжав в руках «Молнию»…

У него было всего несколько секунд, чтобы нагнать парня в падении, и Поттер устремился за ним в вертикальном пике.

Риддл протянул руку.

Гарри схватился за неё и что есть силы дёрнул слизеринца к себе, одновременно пытаясь выровнять древко метлы.

Том машинально прижался к нему, проклиная про себя всё, на чем стоял свет.

До земли оставалось несколько метров, и Гарри, наконец справившись с управлением, резко направил метлу наверх…

«Молния» рванула, и, пролетев по крутому склону, волшебники всё же выбрались на ровную землю, после чего Поттер остановил метлу.

Оба мага, не сговариваясь, рухнули вниз. Ноги их уже не держали.

Том уткнулся лицом в кулаки, пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение. Гарри обессиленно сел, опираясь на руки. Какое-то время было слышно только их частое взволнованное дыхание. Поттер вспомнил о пророчестве, которое ему досталось на парах по прорицанию…

Что ж, видимо, не сегодня.

Риддл наконец хоть немного смог отдышаться и перевернулся на спину.

— _Знаешь, Гарри…_ — на грани потери сознания произнёс парень. — _А ты действительно… отличный… ловец…_

Он прикрыл глаза и нервно расхохотался. Поттер взглянул на парня, неуверенно улыбнувшись. А затем тоже начал смеяться — не то над шуткой, не то потому что смеялся Том.

***

— Ну, господа, я жду ваших объяснений, — сказала Макгонагалл, строго, но не без удивления глядя на странную парочку.

Она привыкла отчитывать в своём кабинете небезызвестную троицу, но чтобы вместо двух гриффиндорцев рядом с Поттером стоял любимчик Горация Слизнорта — такое было впервые. Да ещё и вид у обоих мальчишек был весьма потрёпанный.

— Мы были на мосту, когда на нас напал тролль, профессор, — примерным голосом пояснил Риддл.

Декан Гриффиндора прищурилась. Параллельно она думала ещё и над тем, сколько времени потребуется преподавателям, чтобы восстановить деревянный мост.

— Мистер Риддл, — проговорила профессор, сложив пальцы домиком, — я нисколько не сомневаюсь в том, что _мой_ студент не знает правила школы или, по крайней мере, очень любит ими пренебрегать, — она посмотрела на Поттера поверх очков, — но вы…

Лицо Тома старательно выражало абсолютное ничего.

— Вы ведь прекрасно знаете, что, обнаружив тролля или любое другое опасное существо вблизи территории Хогвартса, студенты обязаны сообщить об этом преподавателю, а не пытаться обезвредить его самостоятельно.

— Мы не пытались, мэм, — возразил Риддл. — Тролль просто напал на нас.

Позади них неловко кашлянул Хагрид. Это он нашёл юношей рядом с тем, что осталось от пешеходного мостика, и был вынужден привести их к кому-нибудь из деканов.

— Напал? — Макгонагалл недоверчиво приподняла брови. — Я, конечно, слышала, что эти создания агрессивны, но, как правило, чтобы они напали на человека, их нужно всё-таки разозлить…

Она вопросительно посмотрела на преподавателя по уходу за магическими существами.

— Ну, эм… — Хагрид немного замялся; он не знал, что там произошло на мосту, но ухудшать положение Гарри ему не хотелось точно. — В истории были случаи, кхм… когда особо голодные особи нападали и на волшебников, кхм.

Макгонагалл нахмурилась и вновь перевела взгляд на Тома.

— В таком случае я удивлена, что вы не попытались защититься. Ваших знаний, мистер Риддл, должно было быть достаточно.

— Это было невозможно, профессор.

— Почему?

Риддл смолчал. Потому что вместо того, чтобы бросить в тролля нужное заклинание, он на свою голову решил вытащить гриффиндорца из обрушавшегося моста.

— Мистер Поттер, может, вы мне тогда что-нибудь скажете?

Вообще он хотел сказать то, что тролль напал на них не «просто», а по вине слизеринцев и особенно Малфоя. Но Риддл упорно умалчивал этот момент, а Поттеру не хотелось его подставлять. Поэтому он сказал совершенно другое:

— Это… это была моя вина, профессор. Когда тролль начал крушить мост, моя нога застряла между досками и я не мог выбраться. Том помог мне вместо того, чтобы атаковать.

Макгонагалл удивленно посмотрела сперва на него, а потом на Риддла. Но Гарри не лгал. Представив описанное, волшебница тяжело вздохнула. Она могла сколь угодно быть строгой со своими студентами, но всё равно очень сильно за них волновалась.

— Гарри тоже помог мне, — добавил вдруг Риддл. — Он спас мне жизнь.

Поттер краем глаза взглянул на парня, но по его лицу как обычно ничего нельзя было прочитать. К слову, слизеринец так и не поблагодарил его за спасение, но признался в этом декану. Может быть, так она и выглядела — его благодарность?

Макгонагалл опустила руки на стол.

— Что ж, если вы оба говорите правду, — она внимательно посмотрела на юношей, — то такая взаимовыручка… должна быть вознаграждена.

В зелёных глазах гриффиндорца блеснула надежда.

— Двадцать очков. Каждому, — заключила профессор. — За то, что пришли друг другу на помощь, несмотря на… — она приостановилась, подбирая нейтральное выражение, — на все недопонимания между вашими факультетами.

Она многозначительно посмотрела на Риддла. Сам староста в плане учёбы и выполнения школьных правил был безупречен, но уж больно часто докладывал на гриффиндорцев. Том учтиво кивнул. Гарри прикинул в уме примерные баллы своего факультета и радостно улыбнулся.

— А в качестве наказания, — в этот момент улыбка медленно сползла с лица Поттера, — вы оба будете участвовать в восстановлении моста.

Поттер вздохнул. На этот день, как и на несколько следующих, у него уже были планы. Но, если подумать, всё могло закончиться гораздо хуже.

***

— Ты спас… кого?! — в шоке переспросил Рон.

Гарри смущенно пожал плечами.

— Рон! — осадила его Гермиона. — Гарри всё сделал правильно. И нам даже очки добавили, что, между прочим, важно.

— Я бы всё равно _его_ не спасал.

Девочка со вздохом закатила глаза.

— Ну, он ведь тоже мне помог, — примирительно сказал Гарри.

— На него не похоже, — со вздохом отметил Уизли. — Смотри, как бы не вышло потом чего…

Переодеваясь в чистую одежду, Поттер задумался. Рон был отчасти прав: всё, что произошло на мосту, было совсем не похоже на правду. Где это было видано, чтобы какой-нибудь слизеринец — и уж тем более Риддл — бросился помогать кому-либо, рискуя собственной жизнью. Такие, как он, предпочитали оставаться наблюдателями, а не соваться в самое пекло, если в том не было личной выгоды.

А какая могла быть выгода здесь? Впрочем, Гарри всё ещё не понимал и сомневался в том, что когда-нибудь сможет понять, какие мысли роились в голове слизеринского старосты. Но хотел этого по непонятной причине.

***

Том стянул через голову разодранную о доски жилетку. В комнате он был один, но из гостиной доносились приглушенные голоса других слизеринцев. Слов было не разобрать, но парень знал, о чём они разговаривали.

Новости разносились удивительно быстро.

Впрочем, он также знал, что, как только он войдёт в гостиную, разговоры сразу же стихнут. Таков был его авторитет, потом и кровью заработанный за пять с небольшим лет обучения в магической школе. Но даже такой эффект Том считал неудовлетворительным.

Более того, сейчас этот авторитет мог пошатнуться. И всё из-за чертового мальчишки Поттера…

Парень со сдержанным вздохом приподнял воротник рубашки, развязывая зелёный форменный галстук. Гарри Поттер занимал его мысли ещё с памятной встречи в Лондоне. Мальчишка ему не нравился, а чаще и вовсе раздражал донельзя, но было в нём что-то такое, что не выходило у слизеринца из головы.

Риддлу были непонятны благородные порывы Поттера на фоне их, казалось бы, давней «вражды». Но он хотел их понять. И Гарри был ему интересен.

***

На работах по починке моста Гарри определили в бригаду к Хагриду и профессору Флитвику. Задача была несложной: собирать обломанные доски в небольшие партии и левитировать их наверх к остальным магам, однако Поттер, вынужденный выполнять первую часть работы руками, смотрел на взрослых магов немного мечтательно.

— Акцио! — ловко взмахнул палочкой Флитвик, и доски одна за другой аккуратно подлетели к нему.

Хагрид справлялся с этим делом чуть похуже профессора заклинаний, а потому раз в несколько минут за отлетевшими досками радостно бегал Клык. Гарри насобирал очередную партию и тоже сделал легкий взмах палочкой.

— Вингардиум левиоса!

Доски начали медленно подниматься вверх. Видя, что его ученик успешно справляется с левитацией, Флитвик довольно напыжился. У Поттера была минута на передышку, и дальше ему вновь предстояло вернуться к монотонному собирательству.

Партия тем временем достигла нужной высоты и её перехватил Риддл.

Слизеринец был в группе, занимавшейся более сложной работой. Он и ещё четверо преподавателей, включая Минерву Макгонагалл, осторожно восстанавливали опоры моста. Конструкция постепенно принимала прежнюю форму. В работе не участвовали лишь двое: Люпин и Спейп занимались транспортировкой ещё, как оказалось, живого тролля.

Из леса с противным карканьем поднялась стая ворон.

— Как там Норберт? — спросил у Хагрида Гарри, вытаскивая очередную доску из холодного ручейка.

Полувеликан радостно улыбнулся.

— Я поговорил о нём с Дамблдором. И директор разрешил мне его оставить! Правда, при условии, что Норберт больше не будет пытаться подпалить школу…

Гарри заулыбался и успокаивающе похлопал друга по локтю.

— Всё получится!

Наконец, работы были закончены. Мост был восстановлен более, чем на половину, тролль — отлевитирован обратно в Запретный лес, а оставшиеся доски — заботливо сложены профессором Флитвиком в аккуратные кучки. Маги засобирались обратно в замок. Завтра им всем предстояло продолжить восстановительные работы, но сегодняшнее право на отдых и своевременный ужин никто не отменял.

Профессор Макгонагалл оценила работу, проделанную учениками, и удовлетворённо кивнула. Оба юноши хорошо постарались сегодня.

Процессия, состоящая из преподавателей и всего двух студентов, выдвинулась в сторону замка. Поттер и Риддл шли замыкающими. Над их головами медленно проплывали серые тучи.

— Я должен тебе вернуть кое-что, — после долгих раздумий произнёс Поттер.

Слизеринец повернулся к нему, чуть приподняв бровь. Гарри слегка смутился, но всё же достал из-под мантии черно-белую колдографию.

— Вот.

Риддл удивлённо взял в руки снимок.

— Когда ты успел? — спросил он, разглядывая волшебную фотографию, на что Поттер только пожал плечами.

— Когда ты отвернулся.

Он краем глаза наблюдал за реакцией Тома, и причём не зря. На красивом лице слизеринца на мгновение отразилась странная смесь эмоций. Однако Риддл быстро спохватился и вновь натянул на себя холодную маску. А затем вернул гриффиндорцу снимок.

— Можешь оставить его себе. Или выбросить. Мне это не нужно.

Над их головами снова пронеслась стая ворон. Марволо прибавил шагу, нагоняя преподавателей. «И правда не нужно, Том? — подумал про себя Поттер. — А вот мне так не кажется…»


	7. Солнечный зайчик и лунный блик

Утро перед матчем выдалось чересчур туманным. Гриффиндорцы волновались. Накалывая на вилку кусочек ароматной запеканки, Гарри то и дело поглядывал в окна, размышляя над тем, успеет ли эта белая пелена рассеяться до начала игры.

— Волнуешься? — спросила Гермиона, повернувшись к нему.

Поттер тихо вздохнул. Конечно он волновался, ведь из-за работ по восстановлению моста ему пришлось пропустить одну тренировку. Рон с Гермионой, правда, присоединились к нему на второй день, и дела пошли гораздо быстрее, но на поле он всё равно вовремя не попал.

А ещё, по слухам, ходившим между студентами, сборная Слизерина провела на днях дополнительные полёты по личному ходатайству профессора Слизнорта, хоть это было и не совсем по правилам.

Гарри перевёл взгляд от окон на стол слизеринцев, за которым как ни в чём не бывало сидел Марволо. Поттер знал, что парень не особо интересовался квиддичем и даже не ходил на матчи своего факультета, предпочитая посвящать свободное время занятиям, но в этот раз у гриффиндорца было стойкое ощущение, что к организации тренировочного графика сборной Слизерина приложил руку именно он.

Через несколько человек от Риддла, довольно ухмыляясь, сидел Маркус Флинт. Да и, в целом, команда «змеиного» факультета выглядела очень воодушевлённой, несмотря на погоду.

— Всё будет хорошо, Гарри, — поддержала его подруга. — Вы их сделаете.

Рядом с ней Рон с набитым ртом тоже пробурчал что-то воодушевляющее. Гарри на мгновение пересёкся с туманным, как сегодняшнее небо, взглядом Риддла и уткнулся в свою тарелку. У них не было выбора. Они должны были победить.

***

— Командам приготовиться! — мадам Трюк подняла вверх правую руку с квоффлом.

Прогремел гром: погода окончательно испортилась. Как в замедленной съёмке, мяч подлетел в воздух перед лицами взведённых до предела охотников. Раздался сигнальный свист… Успев к мячу чуть быстрее соперников, Джонсон ударом метлы отправила его в сторону остальных гриффиндорцев, и в неё тут же на полной скорости влетел Пьюси. Трибуны взревели.

Игра началась.

Пас приняла Алисия Спиннет, и, пользуясь преимуществом, охотники Гриффиндора понеслись вперёд. Слизеринцы не отставали. Флинт, нагнав соперницу, зашёл слева и отработанным движением выбросил руку, чтобы выбить квоффл. В этот момент у него над головой пролетел бладжер. Близнецы Уизли тоже не думали спать.

Спиннет увернулась и нырнула под метлу Маркуса, выбросив мяч. Игроки приближались к кольцам Слизерина. Белл вышла на линию паса. Перед ней, резко набрав скорость, вдруг вылетел Монтегю. Мяч попал в руки зелёных охотников.

Трибуны вновь взорвались: болельщики слизеринцев радостно заулюлюкали.

Гарри поднялся вверх, наблюдая с позиции ловца за игрой. Туман никуда не делся, и даже некоторые башни трибун то и дело терялись за его бледной завесой. Дождь заметно усилился. Мальчик напряжённо пытался высмотреть снитч.

Под ним мелькнула бордовая форма: Джонсон, оправившись от первого столкновения, снова включилась в игру. В неё тут же полетел бладжер, но по пути столкнулся с битой Джорджа Уизли и был отправлен в сторону слизеринской команды. Маркус подался влево, уходя от удара. Монтегю остался один.

Анжелина уверенно летела прямо на слизеринца, меняя траекторию каждый раз, когда парень пытался отвернуть в сторону. В глазах охотника промелькнул страх. Девушка ещё сильнее прижалась к старой школьной метле, набирая скорость…

— Столкнутся! — испуганно прокричали с трибун.

Мадам Трюк поднесла к губам судейский свисток.

Монтегю вильнул вправо — Джонсон метнулась и снова оказалась у него на пути, влево — ситуация повторилась. Слизеринец обернулся, ища, кому отдать пас. Но Флинт оказался закрыт двумя гриффиндорцами, а Пьюси после удара даже на новой метле не мог угнаться за красной охотницей.

Они неотвратимо сближались. Монтегю предпринял ещё одну попытку уклониться от прямого столкновения, но безуспешно: Джонсон снова была перед ним. Трибуны замерли. Слизеринец дёрнул метлу, чтобы хоть немного уменьшить скорость, и…

В последний момент Анжелина резко ушла наверх и, пролетев вниз головой над ошарашенным парнем, выбила у него из рук квоффл.

Пас.

Второй.

И с ловкой подачи Белл мяч пролетел через одно из колец слизеринцев в нескольких дюймах от перчатки зелёного вратаря. Снова ударил гром. Красно-желтые трибуны взревели.

— Гриффиндор зарабатывает первые десять очков! — радостно объявил Ли Джордан. — Квоффл забросила Кэтти Бэл с невероятной передачи Анжелины Джонсон!

Цифры на табло звякнули и показали счёт «10:0». Красная сборная на лету обменялась победными жестами. Тренировки не прошли даром, и отработанная стратегия приносила свои плоды.

Охотники Слизерина перехватили мяч и построились в клин. Флинт пригрозил Монтегю пальцем в перчатке. Началась следующая атака.

Завидев в тумане бладжер, Джордж точным ударом направил его в центр зелёного «треугольника». Слизеринцы разлетелись, уходя от железного вышибалы, но спустя мгновение сгруппировались вновь. К ним присоединились загонщики, и один из них отбил мяч в сторону красной команды.

Гарри летал над полем, упрямо пытаясь высмотреть в тумане золотой мячик. Этим же занимался Малфой. Однако даже с водоотталкивающими чарами на очках обнаружить снитч было невероятно сложно, и оба ловца то тут, то там зависали в воздухе, безнадёжно вглядываясь в туман.

Внизу охотники двух команд снова столкнулись, но борьбу выиграли слизеринцы.

— Квоффл в руках у Маркуса Флинта! — комментировал Ли.

Капитан зелёной команды прорвался в штрафную зону, обойдя охотниц, и мощным броском послал мяч в одно из колец. Вуд успел. Он отбил мяч самым краешком сапога, и сборная Гриффиндора ушла в контратаку.

Рядом с полем сверкнула яркая молния. Белл дала пас, и квоффл оказался в руках Алисии. Трибуны скандировали имена игроков.

Бросок.

В этот раз вратарь слизеринцев оказался на месте и ударом метлы отправил квоффл не меньше, чем через треть поля. Пьюси перехватил мяч. Охотники резко развернулись и, не теряя строя, понеслись в сторону красных колец. В этот раз нагнать их у гриффиндорцев не было шансов: расстояние было слишком большим, а метлы у всей зелёной команды — на порядок новее.

Парень сделал пас Монтегю, и последний, исправляя свою ошибку, рванул вперёд. Вуд приготовился. Слизеринец, не сбавляя скорости, влетел в пятиметровую зону и замахнулся. Оливер отработанным действием метнулся на линию предполагаемого броска…

Но Монтегю не пробросил квоффл, а внезапно дал пас назад, и подоспевший Флинт, уже точно зная, что Вуд не успеет, отправил мяч в дальнее из колец.

— Слизерин забивает гол! — объявил Джордан. — Счёт сравнялся!

Оливер поджал губы. Маркус самодовольно ухмыльнулся: у слизеринцев тоже была своя отработанная стратегия. Серо-зелёные трибуны возликовали. На скамейке преподавателей Гораций Слизнорт гордо зааплодировал своим игрокам. Профессор Макгонагалл продолжала серьёзно следить за матчем.

Вуд мощным броском выкинул мяч от колец. Пас приняла Джордан, и матч продолжился…

— Выведи её из игры! — крикнул Флинт одному из загонщиков.

Люциан Боул получше перехватил биту и ударил изо всех сил по подлетевшему бладжеру. Джордан запоздало пригнулась. Мяч задел плечо девушки и сорвал с него часть защитных пластин, но охотницу это не остановило. Она вновь пробросила квоффл в сторону Кэтти, и та кручёным броском отправила мяч в одно из незащищенных колец соперников.

— Го-о-ол!!! — закричал в микрофон Ли Джордан, но даже его усиленный заклинанием голос утонул в криках трибун.

Табло снова звякнуло и остановилось на счёте «20:10».

— Как дела, Гарри? — крикнул Фред, пользуясь небольшой передышкой. Поттер отрицательно помотал головой. Снитч упорно не показывался из-за тумана.

Внизу снова кто-то столкнулся, и мадам Трюк яростно засвистела, показывая штрафную карточку. Уизли устремился к команде, оставив Поттера в одиночестве. Сборная слизеринцев вновь летела к кольцам красной команды. Соперники старались навязывать им борьбу, но парни заметно разозлились и теперь играли гораздо жёстче.

Бросок — и квоффл в очередной раз отбил Оливер Вуд под радостные крики своих болельщиков. Но слизеринцы не дали мячу попасть в руки противников. Пьюси ловким движением перехватил мяч, когда он уже практически был в руках одной из гриффиндорских охотниц, и выкинул его к Маркусу.

Бросок.

Оливер вновь спас команду от гола, но мяч успел взять Монтегю.

Бросок.

И вместе с квоффлом один из загонщиков зелёной команды послал во вратаря бладжер. Вуд отразил атаку, но тут же был сшиблен с метлы железным мячом. Трибуны шокированно ахнули. Фред и Алисия бросились вниз ловить своего капитана, а команда Слизерина в очередной раз взяла мяч и уже окончательно забросила его в кольца соперников.

— Го-о-ол! — объявил Ли. — Счёт «двадцать — двадцать»! И вратарь гриффиндорской сборной, кажется, выбывает из игры!

Гарри стиснул зубы от досады и гнева. Квиддич был опасной игрой, и он это знал прекрасно, но, по его собственным меркам, слизеринцы играли чересчур грубо. Однако последняя атака зелёной команды не выходила за правила, и судейский свисток не звучал.

— Какая жалость, — с напускным сожалением произнёс Малфой, подлетая к ловцу, — кажется, ваша команда потеряла единственного полезного игрока.

— Заткнись… — начал Гарри, но вдруг увидел, как в тумане за спиной слизеринца неясно блеснуло золото.

Поттер сорвался с места. В тот же самый момент охотники зелёной команды забросили в пустые кольца соперников очередной мяч. Трибуны гремели, и никто не заметил, как гриффиндорский ловец устремился вперёд за снитчем…

Кроме Драко, который не собирался уступать Поттеру, а потому, проклиная себя за невнимательность, сразу устремился за ним.

Противники поравнялись. Метла слизеринца была хуже турнирной «Молнии» Поттера, но снитч постоянно тонул в тумане, и разогнаться, как следует, у гриффиндорца не получалось. Сейчас важно было не перегнать соперника, а не потерять из виду золотой мяч.

Пытаясь сбить с толку противника, Малфой чуть отклонился в сторону, а затем резко толкнул Поттера в бок. Мальчишку отбросило в сторону. Но это было привычным делом, и, пользуясь расстоянием, образовавшимся между ними, Гарри разогнался и сильно толкнул Малфоя в ответ.

— Ловцы обеих команд заметили снитч! — заметив наконец их борьбу, объявил Джордан.

Болельщики заулюлюкали. Остальные игроки оглянулись, и в этом секундном замешательстве Кэтти Бэлл перехватила квоффл и помчалась к кольцам соперников. Игра продолжилась, несмотря на то, что соперничество ловцов предвещало её последнюю фазу…

Гарри всё ещё видел снитч. Малфой тоже. Продолжая осложнять друг другу погоню, соперники синхронно нырнули за золотым мячом в туманное облако.

Снитч был близко, и Поттер вытянул вперёд руку в надежде всё же его схватить. Однако Малфой снова вытолкнул его с траектории. Гарри ответил тем же и ускорился, пользуясь техническим преимуществом «Молнии».

— Не выйдет, Поттер!

Драко резко ударил ногой по метле гриффиндорца. «Молнию» повело, и Поттера, не справившегося с управлением, отнесло в сторону. Глядя на то, как соперника хаотично кружит, Малой самодовольно хмыкнул и рванул вперёд за победой…

Но туман вдруг закончился, и впереди оказалась профессорская трибуна. Снитч ушёл вверх, а слизеринец не смог вовремя затормозить и врезался прямо в борт. Болельщики расстроенно ахнули. Поттер тоже вылетел из тумана и наконец смог остановиться. Снитч исчез.

— Ловец Слизерина также выбывает! — прокомментировал Джордан.

Казалось бы, стоило радоваться, ведь у зелёной команды теперь не было возможности закончить игру, однако положение гриффиндорской сборной катастрофически ухудшалось. Атака Кэтти не прошла, и Монтегю, перехватив квоффл, в одиночку забросил его в кольца соперников.

Вдобавок, Маркус грубо столкнулся с Джордан, повредив ей метлу, и девушка уже не могла выполнять отработанные манёвры…

— Ещё десять очков приносит своей команде Эдриан Пьюси! — под бурные вопли болельщиков объявил Ли после очередной удачной атаки зелёной сборной. — Счёт «сорок — восемьдесят» в пользу Слизерина!

Поттер прикусил губу. Он должен был завершить матч как можно скорее, пока команда соперников не набрала достаточное количество очков для победы.

Гарри поднялся выше, высматривая на поле золотой снитч. Он окончательно потерял его из виду, пока пытался остановить метлу, и теперь поиски приходилось начинать заново. Но, на удачу мальчика, дождь начал понемногу стихать…

Правда, игра на поле тоже облегчилась и слизеринские охотники, пользуясь численным преимуществом и отсутствием вратаря у соперников, забили ещё один гол. Поттер пытался сосредоточиться. На трибунах болельщики Гриффиндора развернули огромный плакат с меняющимися словами поддержки.

Гарри думал о том, что где-то в той стороне были его друзья. И они верили, что у него всё получится. Это немного воодушевляло.

Он снова осмотрел поле, но результатов это не принесло. Снитч так и не появился. Поттер перевёл взгляд на бьющихся за мяч гриффиндорцев, затем на мадам Трюк, держащую в зубах судейский свисток, а после — опять на трибуны, в надежде увидеть знакомые лица…

И оторопел.

Тролль его раздери за то, что он решил посмотреть и в сторону слизеринских трибун, но… на одной из серо-зелёных башен, облокотившись на деревянный борт, стоял Риддл. Поттер моргнул. Марволо никуда не исчез и не растворился в тумане, а всё так же продолжил стоять на трибуне, со скучающим видом наблюдая не то за игроками, не то, в целом, за происходящим.

Риддл не любил и не понимал всеобщую одержимость квиддчем — это Гарри знал точно. Да и по его виду нельзя было сказать, что он яро болел за свою команду. Скорее уж был недоволен тем, что они столько возились с соперниками. Но почему он тогда был здесь, а не… вообще в любом другом месте?

Риддл вдруг поднял взгляд от охотников, развязавших борьбу у колец слизеринцев, и посмотрел на Поттера. Гарри даже на секунду забыл про снитч. Парень был достаточно близко, и гриффиндорец мог разглядеть эмоции на его красивом лице. Том смотрел на него, как на редкую книгу из школьной библиотеки, которую ему никак не удавалось прочесть, а его на тонких губах играла довольная полуулыбка. Создавалось ощущение, что он знал что-то такое, о чём никак не мог догадаться Поттер, и чувствовал своё превосходство. Или не знал, а видел.

Том вдруг отвёл глаза и посмотрел на что-то, что зависло над его головой. Гарри проследил за его взглядом и…

— Гарри Поттер заметил снитч! — радостно закричал Джордан, увидев, как гриффиндорец понёсся в сторону зелёных трибун.

Снитч всё ещё оставался на месте. Его наконец заметили остальные болельщики и быстро разбежались по сторонам, чтобы не быть задетыми. Том резко пригнулся. Поттер на полной скорости промчался над его головой, взметнув аккуратно уложенные и влажные от дождя волосы слизеринца и его серо-зелёный шарф.

Снитч летел вниз вдоль башни. Развернув метлу, Гарри вышел в уже ставшее привычным скоростное пике и вытянул вперёд руку.

От золотого снитча его отделяло каких-то пять дюймов…

Четыре…

Три…

Два…

Гарри вдруг вспомнил, как всего несколько дней назад точно также на полной скорости летел вниз, вот только на кону тогда была не победа в матче, а жизнь одного странного парня… и раз уж тогда он не облажался, то не облажается и сейчас. Поттер резко сжал кисть и дернул вверх древко «Молнии», остановившись всего в нескольких метрах от гравия.

Раздался свисток.

Мгновение ничего не было слышно, а затем будто бы вновь грянул гром, вот только в небе уже не было ни одной черной тучи. То ликовали трибуны.

— Гарри Поттер поймал снитч! Гарри Поттер поймал снитч!!! — во весь голос кричал Ли в микрофон. — Команда Гриффиндора побеждает в сегодняшнем матче!!!

Поттер спрыгнул на землю, подняв золотой мячик над головой. К нему уже бежала помятая, но безумно радостная команда. Его подхватили на руки. «Гарри! Гарри!» — скандировали трибуны. Из-за туч выглянуло солнце. Поттер искренне улыбался, и на его лице, отражаясь от золотого снитча играл маленький солнечный зайчик.

Смотря на всё это сверху, Риддл задумчиво хмыкнул.

***

Красно-золотая гостиная была битком набита учениками всех курсов: дудящих, свистящих и весело выкрикивающих имена героев сегодняшнего матча и на ходу придуманные кричалки. Гриффиндорцы бурно праздновали победу. Кто-то даже пронёс в гостиную несколько пирогов с ужина и тыквенный сок.

Конечно, это была всего лишь вторая победа, но она была очень важна для сборной, ведь у них было столько игр впереди…

— Гарри! — Гермиона радостно кинулась в объятия друга. — Поздравляю!

Рон тоже был где-то рядом: не то ликовал со всеми, не то счастливо уплетал лишнюю порцию пирога.

— Эй, Гарри, — празднующего гриффиндорца вдруг вытянули из компании близнецы Уизли. — У нас есть к тебе серьёзное дело.

Поттер удивлённо взглянул на друзей.

— К сожалению, ничего криминального, — вздохнул Фред.

— Почти, — загадочно добавил Джордж.

Гарри даже представить не мог, что в этот раз задумали близнецы, но прошёл за ними в свободную гостевую комнату. Джордж вытащил из-под кровати большой чемодан и, недолго порывшись в вещах, достал из него что-то невзрачное. Фред осторожно прикрыл деревянную дверь. Затем близнецы вновь подошли к Гарри, сохраняя на лицах таинственные выражения.

— Что это всё значит? — недоверчиво спросил мальчик.

— Вот, — с благоговением произнёс Джордж. — Держи. Торжественно вверяем её тебе за сегодняшнюю победу и природную склонность к нарушению школьных правил.

Поттер взглянул на то, что протягивал ему Уизли, а затем на обоих близнецов. Происходящее походило на какую-то шутку. Впрочем, братья их очень любили.

— Бери-бери.

Поттер в небольшом замешательстве взял в руки старый и сложенный в несколько раз лист пергамента.

— Что это за хлам?

— Никакого почтения, — вздохнул Джордж. — Это очень дорогая и ценная вещь, между прочим!

Гарри развернул лист и осмотрел его с обеих сторон. Пергамент был абсолютно чистым. Мальчик снова сложил его и недоверчиво посмотрел на друзей.

— Э-э, нет, так не пойдёт, — проворчал Фред и достал палочку. — Тебе ещё учиться и учиться, друг мой…

Он посмотрел на брата.

— Говори, — авторитетно разрешил Джордж.

Фред аккуратно коснулся чистого листа палочкой.

— Торжественно клянусь, что затеваю шалость и только шалость!

На пергаменте начали вдруг проступать чернила.

— Господа Лунатик, Хвост, Бродяга и Сохатый, — удивленно прочитал Поттер, — представляют Вам… Карту Мародёров?

— Мы им благодарны, — заверил его Фред.

Поттер быстро развернул лист, ещё пару мгновений назад бывший девственно чистым. Пергамент был весь исчерчен какими-то ходами и…

— Погодите, это что…

— Подробная карта Хогвартса, — вместе ответили близнецы. — Со всеми коридорами, лестницами и башнями.

— А это…

Гарри в изумлении уставился в точки на карте с подписанными на них именами.

— Мы с тобой, в одной из спален в башне Гриффиндора.

— Блеск… — восхищённо выдохнул мальчик. — Где вы её достали?

— Стащили из кабинета Филча, — гордо заявил один из близнецов. — Уже давно.

— И теперь дарите её мне?

Гриффиндорец, осознав всю ценность предмета в своих руках, не верил своему счастью.

— Ну, мы ей пользуемся несколько лет, — пояснил Джордж. — И всё ходы уже наизусть знаем…

— Используй с умом и только для шалостей! — наставительно произнёс Фред. — А, и запомни. Как только придёшь, куда надо, коснись пергамента палочкой и скажи: «Шалость удалась!», и карта исчезнет.

— Спасибо, ребята… — только и смог выдохнуть Поттер.

Братья довольно переглянулись и синхронно похлопали третьекурсника по плечам.

***

За окном бледно светилась луна. Ночь опустилась на Хогвартс совсем незаметно, и уставшие студенты разошлись по спальням. В комнате даже уже слышалось чьё-то размеренное сопение. Гарри тоже ложился спать, хотя ему совсем не хотелось…

— Гарри, — сонно шепнул ему Рон с верхней кровати, — не свети… нам с утра на пару по защите… к Снейпу…

Поттер поспешно забрался к себе и закрылся навесом.

— Извини. Спокойной ночи.

— Споко-о-ойной ночи, Гарри, — сладко зевнул Уизли.

Поттер улыбнулся. А затем осторожно достал из-за пазухи с виду непримечательный лист пергамента.

— _Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю только шалость,_ — тихо прошептал мальчик.

На карте проступили знакомые надписи. Поттер обещал себе, что разберётся с ней завтра, и заодно покажет друзьям, но любопытство взяло над ним верх. Чернила меж тем медленно проявлялись. На передней части карты появилось приветствие.

_«Бродяга»_

Мальчик повторил про себя имя одного из предполагаемых создателей карты. Прозвище было знакомым: его отец звал бродягой Сириуса. Но, впрочем, это могло быть и простым совпадением, и Гарри решил, что просто спросит крёстного в следующем письме, не занимался ли он когда-нибудь картографией…

Чернила наконец проявились полностью. Поттер аккуратно развернул лист, стараясь никого не разбудить шелестом, и с интересом начал разглядывать карту. Она была весьма и весьма подробной: он то и дело натыкался на коридоры и тайные проходы, о которых даже и не догадывался, и чувствовал себя прямо-таки обязанным проверить их все на днях. Тем более, что на карте были любезно написаны пароли и заклинания, которые, как догадался Гарри, были нужны для прохода…

С «именными» точками всё оказалось не так интересно: их большая часть, как и волшебники, местоположение которых они показывали, находилась в спальнях и гостевых комнатах. Что, впрочем, было не удивительно. Однако, если смотреть внимательнее, можно было найти и те, что в такое время перемещались по школе.

К примеру, по своему кабинету расхаживал Альбус Дамблдор, видимо, погрузившись в какие-то волнующие его мысли. Или вот, по третьему этажу школы медленно шёл Аргус Филч. Или…

Под навес частично проникал лунный свет, и один из неясных бликов осветил то место карты, на которое Поттер изначально не думал смотреть. Мальчик перевёл палочку и удивлённо вгляделся в надпись. В Запретной секции библиотеки перемещалась одна небольшая точка.

_С подписью «Том Марволо Риддл»._


	8. Время собирать травы

Помона Стебль аккуратно прикрыла дверь теплицы, проверила учебные саженцы и повернулась к студентам.

— Доброе утро, класс!

Со всех сторон послышалось ответное и не особо стройное «доброе утро». Профессор довольно приосанилась.

— Отлично! Кто заранее готовился и знает, что у нас сегодня по плану?

Гермиона сразу же потянула руку.

— Да, мисс Грейнджер, — ничуть не удивилась волшебница.

— Мы должны изучать плоды и саженцы паффопода, — уверенно ответила девочка.

— Верно! — улыбнулась профессор. — Может быть, вы расскажете нам немного о его свойствах?

Гермиона быстро кивнула.

— Плоды паффопода используются при приготовления некоторых простых зелий. Например, дыбоволосного зелья или болтушки для молчунов.

— Отлично, мисс Грейнджер! — похвалила её мадам Стебль. — Кто-нибудь хочет ещё что-нибудь добавить?

Невилл Долгопупс неуверенно поднял руку.

— Кажется, на них ещё бывает аллергия у троллей…

Несколько студентов тихо прыснули, однако профессор травологии одобрительно покачала головой.

— Верно, Долгопупс, верно. Это не самый известный факт, — она перевела взгляд на улыбающихся третьекурсников, — и очень здорово, что хотя бы кто-то из вас о нём знает.

Гермиона едва заметно поджала губы. Это был тот редкий случай, когда она знала не всё. Профессор тем временем, чуть прищурившись, взглянула на неё и на Невилла.

— По пять очков каждому за хорошую подготовку.

Гриффиндорцы радостно заулыбались. Луна наклонилась к Долгопупсу и шепнула ему что-то, от чего он слегка смутился.

— А теперь приступим к занятиям! — объявила профессор.

Студенты засуетились, разбирая лопатки и принимая от преподавателя по одному горшку с растением на каждую пару…

Гарри изо всех сил старался сконцентрироваться на паффоподах, но мысли упорно уходили совершенно уходили в другое русло. Вдобавок, он страшно не выспался и все предметы, включая даже волшебную палочку, то и дело грозились выпасть у него из рук.

Он не спал нормально уже третью ночь. И всё из-за одного слизеринца, который, как выяснилось, очень любил по ночам засиживаться в библиотеке. Причём в Запретной секции, доступ к которой был запрещен не то что третьекурсникам — вообще всем студентам.

Гарри, конечно, тоже несколько раз бывал в этой секции, но то было другое. Тогда они с Роном и Гермионой пытались добыть хоть какую-то информацию о философском камне, который, как они выяснили, хранился какое-то время в школе. Но чтобы просто так зачитываться тамошней литературой…

Тем более, книги там были довольно жуткие.

Но Том Марволо Риддл, похоже, так не считал, и вот уже третью ночь Карта Мародёров показывала точку с его именем в Запретной секции. А уж сколько ночей там провёл парень до того, как Гарри получил возможность за ним наблюдать, и вовсе было загадкой.

Примечательным было то, что, когда Поттер встречался с ним на завтраке, слизеринец всегда выглядел бодро, и Гарри даже разок задумался, что ему это всё привиделось… или приснилось. Но на следующую ночь всё повторялось вновь, и мальчик продолжал слежку.

Друзьям он про это не стал рассказывать. А потому Рон с Гермионой уже который день терялись в догадках, пытаясь узнать причину его сонливости.

Задумавшись, Поттер всё же выпустил из рук ножницы. Инструмент упал прямо в свежесрезанные бобы и…

— Чёрт возьми, Гарри!

Несколько бобов отскочило в Рона и с треском разорвалось. Гриффиндорца засыпало цветами.

— Ой.

Гарри быстро подобрал ножницы и собрал целые плоды паффопода обратно в кучку. Уизли недовольно отряхивался. Глядя на его серьёзное лицо, никак не вязавшееся с разноцветными цветочками в огненно-рыжих волосах, Парвати и ещё несколько девочек захихикали.

— А тебе идёт, Рон.

Гермиона кашлянула, скрывая улыбку за копной кудрявых волос. Уизли ещё больше насупился. Поттер героически пытался не улыбаться, но его выдержки не хватило.

— А ты чего смеёшься?! — возмутился Уизли и кинул горсть бобов в друга. Гарри тоже оказался обсыпан маленькими цветочками.

— Ах, так!

Гарри взял ещё один боб и запустил его в Рональда…

Профессор Стебль объясняла что-то бригаде Луны и Невилла и упустила момент, когда странное оживление в другом конце оранжереи переросло в настоящую бойню.

Бойню бобами.

И её глазам уже предстала картина, когда по всей теплице летали плоды паффопода, сталкиваясь со стенами, друг другом и студентами третьего курса и засыпая весь пол цветами. В побоище участвовали студенты всех факультетов.

С громким криком «Вот тебе!» Эрни Макмиллан кинул один из бобов в Симуса Финнигана, но промазал, и цветами обсыпало когтевранцев. Ответный бобовый залп не заставил себя долго ждать.

— Что происходит?! — голос профессора от удивления стал выше на пару тонов. — Я повторяю, что здесь творится?!

Несколько студентов её заметили, но основная часть всё равно продолжала кидаться бобами. Профессор возмущенно достала волшебную палочку.

— КЛАСС!!!

Усиленный заклинанием голос волшебницы громом разнёсся по всей теплице, многократно отражаясь от стен. Дети застыли на месте. Профессор крайне недовольно оглядела всех участников «битвы».

— Ну и кто это начал?

Класс расступился. Поттер и Уизли, с ног до головы засыпанные цветочками, виновато опустили головы, едва скрывая улыбки. Мадам Стебль глубоко вздохнула.

— Минус десять очков Гриффиндору, а вы двое после этой пары останетесь убираться.

Смотря на них, Гермиона, также обсыпанная цветами, устало вздохнула: жаль было баллы и сорванное занятие. Рон ткнул Поттера локтем бок — Гарри ответил тем же. Но, в целом, друг на друга они не обижались.

***

— Так, третий курс, прошу побыстрее! — поторопила друзей мадам Стебль. — Мне надо переходить в другую теплицу.

Она убирала последние горшки с паффоподами в тёмный угол теплицы. Рон вздохнул.

— Надо будет спросить у мамы, каким заклинанием она заколдовывает веники, чтобы они убирались сами…

— Угу, — согласился Гарри, усердно выметая цветы из оранжереи.

Благо, они уже почти что закончили. Профессор травологии осмотрела то, что осталось от нескольких десятков стручков паффопода, и недовольно вздохнула.

— Веники занесёте в теплицу номер девять!

Стебль вышла из оранжереи. Друзья быстро смели последние цветочки в общую кучу, и Рон, теперь уже пользуясь магией, отлевитировал её за дверь, а Гарри, подхватив веники, побежал искать нужную теплицу. Они уже опаздывали на пары по зельеварению, и надо было поторопиться…

В девятой оранжерее находились опасные и по большей части ядовитые растения. И там же были занятия у шестого курса. Гарри понял это, когда едва не столкнулся на входе с Маркусом Флинтом, и тот смерил его предельно холодным взглядом, слегка скривив губы.

— Вот в тот угол, мистер Поттер! — направила мальчишку профессор Стебль, попутно рассказывая не опоздавшим студентам о предстоящей работе. — Благодарю!

Теперь на него обратили внимание все старшекурсники. Проигнорировав капитана слизеринской сборной по квиддичу, Гарри быстро поставил веники в указанное место и вышел из оранжереи, мельком взглянув на класс.

Риддл был там — как всегда свежий, аккуратно причёсанный и с идеально завязанным галстуком. И не скажешь, что сегодня он спал не больше, чем Поттер.

***

Флинт хмуро срезал стручки ядовитой тентакулы: не особо ровно и часто слишком сильно врезаясь в стебель. Растение явно злилось. Время от времени оно пыталось обвить своими побегами руки парня, но тот успевал отбиваться.

Профессор сделала ему замечание. Слизеринец поднял на неё глаза, но аккуратности в его действиях не прибавилось. Он думал о чём-то своём и плевать хотел на растение…

Том тоже был в своих мыслях, что, впрочем, не мешало ему выполнять работу гораздо качественнее сокурсника. Тентакула, с которой работал Риддл, почти не обращала внимания на его аккуратные надрезы, и ему лишь изредка приходилось выпутывать пальцы из её ядовитых ветвей.

— Отлично, мистер Риддл, отлично, — похвалила его мадам Стебль. — Ещё несколько стручков, и можете приступать к описательной части. Только не торопитесь!

Риддл кивнул. В последнем замечании, в общем-то, не было необходимости, ведь перед занятием профессор обязала каждого студента ознакомиться с правилами работы с основными видами ядовитой фасоли, а староста Слизерина никогда не пренебрегал подобного рода инструкциями. Но мадам Стебль всё равно волновалась.

Если уж студенты третьего курса умудрились устроить бедлам в одной из самых безопасных теплиц, то чего можно было ожидать от учеников, работающих с растениями, занесёнными в особый список? В конце концов, неумение обращаться с ядовитой тентакулой могло обернуться и летальным исходом…

Профессор травологии прошла дальше, внимательно наблюдая за каждым студентом. А слизеринец, закончив с практической частью, сел записывать результаты проведённой работы. Его то и дело подмывало зевнуть, но парень держался.

Доза бодрящего зелья была меньше, чем ему требовалось, но выпить больше он позволить себе не мог. Запасы заканчивались. И Риддл думал над тем, как взять у Слизнорта ещё одну порцию, не вызвав при этом подозрений профессора…

В целом, это было не сложно. Достаточно было упомянуть количество посещаемых факультативов и пожаловаться на недосып, и, после взволнованной тирады декана о здоровье, зелье будет уже у него в кармане. Но это была меньшая из проблем. Большей же было то, что его поиски уже которую неделю не имели успеха, а Филч, кажется, начинал подозревать, что кто-то по ночам пробирается в Запретную секцию. Тому, конечно, удавалось избегать встреч с завхозом всё это время, но ситуация с каждым днём становилось опаснее.

Другой проблемой было то, что вот уже несколько дней Марволо не мог отделаться от ощущения, что за ним кто-то следит. Оно было едва уловимым, как касание паутинной нити, но Риддл ещё с приюта научился вычленять подобные чувства из общей массы и привык доверять им.

И ещё Поттер. Том уже смирился с тем, что они пересекались в самых разных местах, и иногда даже намеренно наблюдал за мальчишкой, но что-то изменилось в последние дни. Взгляд гриффиндорца, до этого открытый и чистый, теперь стал каким-то… странным. Марволо впервые не мог однозначно его прочитать.

— Чёртов выскочка, — тихо произнёс Маркус, ни к кому особо не обращаясь. Риддл хмыкнул. Похоже, они с Флинтом последние минуты думали об одном человеке.

— Если ваш ловец плохо справляется со своей задачей, то, возможно, стоит сменить ловца.

Маркус поднял на него взгляд.

— Много ты понимаешь.

— А ты в этом сомневаешься?

Занятие уже подходило к концу. Перси Уизли, закончив бумажную работу раньше других, уже углубился в чтение неизвестной книги, а остальные студенты подходили к профессору Стебль за консультацией. От любопытных глаз слизеринцев закрывали горшки с растениями.

— Не так уж много нужно знать, — четко разделяя слова, произнёс Риддл, — чтобы понимать, кто занимает своё место по праву, а кто — только благодаря заслугам других.

Флинт сердито обрезал последний стручок и сел писать отчёт, даже не потрудившись отодвинуть горшок с тентакулой.

— Можно подумать, ты _его_ защищаешь.

Риддл промолчал, дописывая на пергаменте последние строчки. Глаза капитана сборной вдруг озарились какой-то неясной мыслью.

— Да… именно… — задумчиво проговорил он, — и ведь не в первый раз…

Перо старосты замерло. Флинт прищурился.

— В чём дело, Том? Почему ты за _него_ впрягаешься?

Марволо смерил его ледяным взглядом, но даже этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы усмирить внезапное любопытство «товарища».

_Ненужное любопытство._

Краем глаза слизеринец заметил, как к шее Маркуса, опрометчиво севшего рядом с вымученным и разозлённым им же растением, медленно подбираются ядовитые ветви тентакулы, но не подал виду.

— Не неси ерунды, Флинт, — отрезал Риддл. — Если я за кого и впрягался в последние дни, то только за вашу никчёмную сборную, которая даже с преимуществом в подготовке не смогла обыграть, по сути дела, одного единственного мальчишку.

Это был удар ниже пояса, и Флинт, оскалившись, уже приготовился высказать старосте всё, что думает, но…

В него вдруг мёртвой хваткой вцепилась тентакула, моментально обвив шею ядовитыми ветвями. Растение твёрдо решило отправить своего мучителя на тот свет. Маркус дёрнулся и хотел было крикнуть, но его рот грубо закрыл рукой Том. Вся злость капитана в момент улетучилась, и, глядя в холодные глаза своего старосты, он вдруг почувствовал подступающий страх.

Всё произошло быстро. Слишком быстро. Никто не думал смотреть в их сторону да и ничего не увидел бы, даже если бы посмотрел…

Флинт вцепился одной рукой в предплечье Риддла, а другой — в сжимающиеся на его шее ветви ядовитой фасоли, но ни парень, ни чёртово растение не ослабили хватку.

— _Что… ты… дела… ешь…_ — чувствуя, как воздуха становится предельно мало, прошептал слизеринец.

— _Это я должен у тебя спросить…_ — ухмыльнулся Риддл и, выждав паузу, пока Флинт не начал задыхаться ещё сильнее, добавил: — _Ты задаёшь слишком много вопросов, Маркус, а это, знаешь ли, чревато последствиями…_

Последствия Флинт ощущал очень хорошо. Да и страх ощущался всё явнее, и он уже жалел о том, что полез с расспросами к старосте. Риддл убрал руку с его лица.

— _Давай договоримся с тобой, что такого больше не повторится…_

Ветви на его шее сжимались, кончался воздух. Маркус был согласен уже на всё.

— _Д… да…_ — только и смог прошептать он.

Этого было достаточно. И, не желая рисковать больше, Том наставил палочку на шею капитана слизеринской команды.

— Диффиндо!

Ветви тентакулы рассекло, как тончайшим лезвием. Маркус резко вдохнул. Студенты начали оборачиваться. Услышав заклинание, профессор Стебль сразу бросилась к ним.

— Ох, Мерлин! Я же говорила вам следить за растениями!

— Простите, мэм, — сипло прошептал Флинт.

Он посмотрел на Риддла, взгляд которого вновь стал спокойным, и пообещал самому себе больше никогда ничего у него не спрашивать.


	9. Птичьи перья

Солнечный свет широкими полосами пробивался через высокие она залы и заставлял студентов слегка прищуривать. Возле помоста, накрытого голубой ковровой дорожкой, было не протолкнуться. Дуэльный клуб и впрямь был популярен среди студентов.

— Противникам приготовиться! — громко скомандовал профессор Люпин.

Оливер Вуд и Роджер Дэвис подняли волшебные палочки, развернулись и начали расходиться на оговоренную дистанцию.

— Удачи, Роджер! — крикнул кто-то из когтевранцев.

У парня была целая команда поддержки. Впрочем, как и у Оливера. За старшекурсников болели не только студенты их факультетов, но и пуффендуйцы со слизеринцами.

— Напоминаю правила, — Люпин обращался не только к Вуду и Дэвису, но и ко всем присутствующим, — вы должны либо обезоружить противника, либо вытеснить его за пределы помоста. И ни в коем случае не пытаться травмировать его. Использовать можно любые заклинания из школьной программы — в том числе те, которые показывал вам я или профессор Снейп…

Ремус в рамках рабочей этики поклонился коллеге. Преподаватель ЗОТИ, также наблюдавший за занятиями дуэльного клуба, без особого энтузиазма ответил тем же. Дуэлянты тем временем дошли до своих мест.

— Итак, Оливер, ты готов? Роджер?

Студенты кивнули. Люпин слез с помоста, освобождая дуэльную линию.

— Раз…

Противники встали в позы.

— Два…

Зрители осторожно придвинулись поближе к помосту, взволнованно затаив дыхание. Люпин выдержал паузу.

— Три!

— Флиппендо! — тут же выкрикнул Дэвис, и из его палочки светлым лучом вырвалась магия.

Заклинание сразу же отбросило Вуда на пару метров назад. Зрители загудели. Но это был ещё не конец.

— Остолбеней! — поднявшись на ноги, бросил в ответ гриффиндорец.

Дэвис увернулся и вскинул палочку.

— Тиллитандо!

— Протего!

Гарри напряжённо следил за дуэлью, сжимая палочку. Противники были с одного курса, а потому их знания и умения были примерно равны. А кроме того они оба играли в квиддич. Роджер Дэвис был охотником и капитаном команды Когтеврана, в этом году показывавшей очень хорошие результаты, и обладал не худшей реакцией, чем вратарь гриффиндорской сборной.

Оливер кинул в противника очередное заклятие. Дэвис парировал его защитными чарами. Исход поединка могла решить любая случайность…

Поттер ничего не имел против игрока из другой команды, когда они не находились на поле для квиддича. Однако Вуд только выбрался из лазарета после очередной травмы, и мальчик несколько волновался за своего капитана.

— Фульгари! — атаковал Роджер, и его противника моментально связали возникшие в воздухе путы. Оливер с грохотом упал на помост.

Гриффиндорцы охнули. Капитан когтевранской сборной улыбнулся, чувствуя близость победы… Но Вуд сдаваться не собирался и, прокатившись по ковру, чудом смог увернуться от брошенного следом заклятия. А пока его противник придумывал заклинание, парень успел освободить руку.

— Релашио! — выкрикнул Оливер, наставив палочку на себя.

Путы исчезли. Под радостные возгласы товарищей гриффиндорец отскочил в сторону, уходя от новой атаки соперника. Подняв голову, Оливер вдруг заметил, что Дэвис подошёл слишком близко к краю помоста…

Это был шанс.

— Депульсо!

На конце волшебной палочки Вуда сверкнул огонёк, и не успевшего среагировать когтевранца ударило воздушной волной. Зрители ахнули. Роджер, пролетев несколько метров, свалился с помоста прямо в руки своих болельщиков. Оливер облегчённо выпрямился. У него получилось.

— Браво, Оливер, — похвалил профессор Люпин. — Браво. Рождер, ты тоже молодец. Это была отличная показательная дуэль.

Дэвис выглядел немного расстроенным, но поклонился. Гриффиндорцы радостно зааплодировали товарищу. Вуд слегка потянулся, потирая ушибленные во время дуэли плечи, но остался на помосте на правах победителя.

— Мистер Вуд желает продолжить, — верно понял его мотивы преподаватель. — Кто-нибудь желает сразиться с ним?

— Да.

Зрители немного притихли. Услышав знакомый голос, Поттер беспокойно обернулся вместе с друзьями. Студенты слизеринского факультета расступились, пропуская нового дуэлянта…

У дуэльного клуба было всего две звезды. И одна из них — Седрик Диггори, лучезарный староста Пуффендуя. Учась на пятом курсе школы чародейства и волшебства, этот парень обладал довольно обширными знаниями и острым умом и, как выяснилось, имел талант к сражениям на волшебных палочках. В клубе его очень любили.

Второй же звездой был Том Риддл. А точнее, он был последним противником, с которым дуэлянты хотели бы видеться на помосте. Или вообще не хотели бы.

Риддл никогда не проигрывал. Он хорошо умел просчитывать своих оппонентов и бил с хладнокровной точностью, а его магический потенциал зачастую значительно превышал силу соперника. А кроме того он, в отличие от своих сокурсников, уже успел освоить невербальное произношение некоторых заклинаний, что весьма осложняло положение тех дуэлянтов, кто обучался на курсе ниже седьмого.

Впрочем, с самыми старшими учениками школы Том тоже справлялся. И среди участников дуэльного клуба ходило мнение, что слизеринец мог легко одолеть и Седрика Диггори, но по каким-то причинам эти двое до сих пор не сошлись в поединке. А потому вопрос лидерства оставался открытым, и «звёзд» было всё же две.

И сейчас к ковровой дорожке вышел именно Марволо, и Вуд заметно напрягся. Люпин внимательно оглядел нового дуэлянта.

— Что ж, мистер Риддл, прошу.

Под радостный гул слизеринцев Том не без особого изящества залез на помост. На его тонких губах играла легкая полуулыбка.

— Это плохо… — тихо произнёс Симус, оценив ситуацию.

Трио взволнованно переглянулось. Противники тем временем сошлись лицом к лицу.

— Палочки на изготовку!

Зрители затихли. Профессор Снейп подошёл ближе, чтобы лучше видеть дуэль. Юноши разошлись по сторонам и, развернувшись, встали в начальные позы. Риддл стоял полубоком к противнику, заведя свободную руку за спину. Вуд поднял палочку над головой, чуть отступив назад.

— Раз… — начал отсчёт Люпин, — два…

Марволо уверенно ухмыльнулся. Вуд напряжённо выдохнул через нос.

— Три!

Риддл легко взмахнул палочкой, выбросив первое заклинание:

— Локомотор мортис!

Оливер сразу ушёл в защиту. Чары сработали, и парень смог атаковать в ответ. Дуэльный зал засверкал искрами заклятий соперников…

Гарри испытывал весьма противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, он всё так же волновался за капитана гриффиндорской команды, а с другой — знал, что Марволо снова не спал всю ночь. При этом слизеринец как всегда выглядел бодро, и мальчик начал догадываться о том, что он, скорее всего, прибегает к помощи зелий.

Когда Гарри спросил Гермиону о том, что будет, если несколько дней подряд пить бодрящее зелье, ему пришлось доказывать подруге, что он этого делать не собирается. Злоупотребление было чревато побочными эффектами вроде головокружения или резких скачков давления. А потому, если Том действительно использовал зелья, ему, несмотря на внешнее благополучие, должно было быть несладко…

— Эверте статум! — выкрикнул Вуд.

Риддл отклонился в сторону, верно предугадав, куда будет бить противник.

— Миттенто!

Лучи заклятий столкнулись, ослепив противников разноцветными искрами. Желая уже силой передавить друг друга, юноши схватились обеими руками за волшебные палочки. Зрители одобряюще загудели.

Вуд отступил назад, добавляя себе устойчивости, и, насколько мог, усилил давление на соперника. Марволо усмехнулся, слегка оскалившись. Он был сильнее Оливера, и синий поток его заклинания начал постепенно прижимать жёлтый луч гриффиндорца…

Но вдруг что-то пошло не так. Взгляд Риддла затуманился на долю секунды, и парня слегка качнуло. Это длилось всего мгновение, но его хватило, чтобы Вуд перехватил инициативу. «А вот и эффекты…» — подумал про себя Поттер.

Желтый луч разрезал заклинание слизеринца, опасно приближаясь к палочке юноши. Но Том успел взять контроль. Новая волна магии вырвалась из конца его палочки, остановив заклятие Вуда. Однако внезапная удача заметно приблизила гриффиндорца к победе, и это дало ему сил. Оливер крепче сжал палочку, усиливая давление.

— Давай, Вуд! — хором крикнули близнецы Уизли; болельщики парня заметно воодушевились.

Поттер напряжённо следил за Риддлом. Кудрявые волосы слизеринца развевались от близости магии, а разноцветные искры заклятий красиво освещали его острые скулы. И парень проигрывал, а Гарри знал, что проигрывать он не любит.

Жёлтый луч снова стал двигаться. Оливеру оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

И вдруг, когда заклинание соперника уже почти дошло до кончика его палочки, губы Марволо растянулись в недоброй улыбке. К удивлению Вуда и остальных дуэлянтов, он освободил левую руку, удерживая заклятие гриффиндорца одной лишь правой. Его взгляд сконцентрировался на кончике палочки, а пальцы свободной руки сделали странный жест…

Жёлтый поток вдруг начал втягиваться в его волшебную палочку, образуя сильный световой сгусток, и… внезапно поменял цвет. Заклятие стало бардовым. Его искры странно отразились в карих глазах слизеринца, и тот без слов метнул его в обескураженного соперника.

Палочку выбило из рук капитана гриффиндорской команды, а самого его отбросило далеко назад. Зрители ахнули. Упав на помост, Вуд жалобно застонал. К парню бросились сразу и Снейп, и Люпин.

— У него вывихнуло запястье! — крикнул кто-то из студентов, находившихся ближе всего. Гарри с друзьями тоже пытались пробиться поближе к товарищу.

— Разойдитесь! Я прошу, разойдитесь! — приказал Ремус ученикам, столпившимся вокруг шестикурсника.

Вуд тяжело сел на помосте.

— Ничего страшного, — успокоил его Люпин, — сейчас я поправлю…

Пока Ремус вправлял сустав гриффиндорца на место, Снейп смерил Риддла тяжёлым взглядом. Гарри тоже обернулся, пытаясь хоть что-то понять по его лицу. Парень без капли жалости смотрел на травмированного соперника, а кончики его губ приподнялись в едва заметной улыбке…

Слизеринцы радовались победе своего старосты. Заметив, что Гарри на него смотрит, Риддл перевёл взгляд своих карих глаз и, уже не скрываясь, надменно ему улыбнулся.

_Превосходство_. Он вновь доказал, что стоит выше других.

— Вот так, — Люпин аккуратно поддержал Вуда, помогая тому подняться. — Всё в порядке, но будет лучше, если ты на всякий случай посетишь лазарет.

В рядах слизеринцев послышались тихие смешки: вратарь сборной Гриффиндора вечно отлёживался в лечебном крыле с какими-нибудь травмами. Риддл тоже хмыкнул. Гарри недовольно сжал губы: такой Том совершенно точно ему не нравился. Люпин тем временем пересёкся взглядом с Марволо. Слизеринец не собирался заканчивать выход одной дуэлью.

— Ладно, — вздохнул профессор. — Кто-нибудь желает составить пару мистеру Риддлу в следующем поединке?

Студенты притихли. Желающих не было. Том обвёл взглядом участников клуба и презрительно усмехнулся.

_Трусы._

Он не сказал этого, но то, что он думал о всех собравшихся, ясно читалось в его глазах. Они были слабы, они были недостойны сражаться с ним. И даже не пытались бросать ему вызов, заранее записывая себя в разряд проигравших…

Поттер сжал палочку, неотрывно глядя на надменного слизеринца.

— Нет желающих? — ещё раз спросил профессор Люпин. — Ну, что ж, тогда…

— Я хочу, — совершенно не отдавая себе отчет в том, что он делает, ляпнул Гарри.

Все, включая Риддла и двух преподавателей Хогвартса, удивлённо обернулись на третьекурсника.

— Гарри, что ты… — взволнованно зашептала Гермиона, но в голове у гриффиндорца уже щёлкнул предохранитель и его было не остановить.

Поттер влез на помост.

— Гарри, — мягко начал Люпин, — я ценю твою инициативу, но он старше тебя на три курса…

— Я хочу драться с ним, — упрямо повторил Поттер. Он понимал, что силы будут абсолютно неравными, но сейчас единственное, что ему хотелось — это хотя бы на секунду стереть самодовольную улыбку с лица слизеринца.

Однако в данный момент он в этом не преуспел. Слизеринцы загоготали, со стороны студентов других факультетов также раздались смешки, а Риддл издевательски улыбнулся.

— Поттер, я не дерусь с третьекурсниками. Да и не хотелось бы совсем уж лишать команду Гриффиндора шансов на победу в следующем матче…

Третьекурсник взглянул на него исподлобья, но с помоста не слез.

— Гарри, ты с ума сошёл! — всё же попыталась остановить его Гермиона.

— Что же такое, Том, — мальчик посмотрел на слизеринца, прищурившись, — неужели теперь _ты_ боишься сражаться?

— Не испытывай судьбу, Гарри, — ответил Риддл.

Он не злился на мальчишку: происходящее скорее забавляло его. Поттер и в самом деле порой становился до удивления безрассудным, и это было… как минимум интересно.

Люпин задумчиво смотрел на обоих юношей.

— Что ж, мистер Поттер, — вдруг сказал он, — если вы так сильно хотите попробовать свои силы… Мы можем немного изменить правила.

Теперь уже все удивлённо обернулись на Ремуса.

— Вы можете сойтись в дуэли, если Том ограничится использованием только вербальных заклинаний из программы третьего курса.

Сердце Поттера пропустило удар. Он повернулся к Риддлу, взгляд которого на мгновение затуманился. Парень думал.

— Если же мистер Риддл откажется, — мужчина внимательно посмотрел на слизеринского старосту, — то мы найдём тебе другого противника, раз уж ты хочешь с кем-нибудь помериться силами.

В глубине души Поттер понимал, что будет лучше, если Том всё же откажется. В таком случае Ремус даст ему в пару кого-нибудь максимум четвёртого курса, и никто и ничто точно не пострадает. Кроме, разумеется, гордости самого Гарри. Но он не хотел драться с «кем-нибудь» — он хотел выйти на дуэль с Риддлом и доказать, что в этом зале его боятся не все.

Том задумчиво хмыкнул, а затем качнул головой.

— Я согласен… — произнёс юноша, — драться с ним на таких условиях.

Гермиона хлопнула рукой по лицу. Студенты взволнованно зашептались: такого в дуэльном клубе на их памяти ещё не было. Ещё немного поколебавшись, Люпин всё же дал начало новому поединку.

— Что ты задумал, Гарри? — лукаво спросил Риддл, поднимая палочку на уровень глаз.

— Стереть эту дурацкую ухмылку с твоего лица, — сдерзил в ответ Поттер.

Гриффиндорцы, стоявшие поблизости, неуверенно улыбнулись. Марволо хмыкнул. Противники начали расходиться.

— Только заклятия третьего курса! — ещё раз повторил Ремус. — И вы должны просто обезоружить противника!

Том слегка усмехнулся и, отойдя на нужное расстояние, встал в начальную позу. Выглядел он гораздо расслабленнее, чем перед боем с Оливером. Гарри тоже остановился, заранее обдумывая заклинания…

— Риктусемпра! — Марволо вновь оказался быстрее противника.

Он целился в руки, но Гарри отвёл их в сторону, не желая лишиться оружия в первые же секунды, и заклинание ударило его в корпус. Мальчишку отбросило далеко назад. Рон с Гермионой испуганно охнули. Риддл опустил палочку, решив, что гриффиндорец не сможет продолжить бой, но Гарри не собирался сдаваться. Мальчик поднялся на ноги и наставил палочку на противника.

— Таранталлегра! — вспомнил он чары, показанные Парвати.

Том не ожидал ответной атаки, однако успел увернуться. Очень жаль, потому что как минимум двум третьим присутствующих хотелось бы заставить его поплясать. Пользуясь замешательством слизеринца, Поттер решил использовать свой единственный шанс…

— Экспеллиармус! — заорал он, выпуская обезоруживающее заклятие.

— Дуро! — парировал Том.

Потоки заклинаний снова столкнулись, осыпав зрителей яркими искрами. Поттер напрягся, пытаясь удержать свой луч в направлении Риддла. С учётом того, что у него было недостаточно практики, это было предельно сложно. А вот Том никаких трудностей не испытывал и, получше перехватив волшебную палочку, начал постепенно прижимать заклинание гриффиндорца собственной магией. Расстояние от места столкновения чар до палочки Поттера начало стремительно уменьшаться.

Гермиона взволнованно схватилась за руку с Уизли, но, смутившись, быстро отпустила её.

Гарри изо всех сил пытался противостоять слизеринцу, но получалось плохо. А когда заклинание противника подошло к нему достаточно близко, он и вовсе почувствовал, что палочка в его руках начинает дрожать…

Но внезапно лицо Риддла приняло удивлённое выражение. Он тоже почувствовал дрожь, вот только её причиной явно не его собственное бессилие. А затем палочки обоих противников вдруг начали нагреваться.

Гарри резко взглянул на Тома, а Том — на него. В этот момент заклятие Риддла коснулось палочки гриффиндорца, и дуэлянтов накрыло сияющим куполом. Зрители удивлённо воскликнули, а Люпин и Спейн подскочили со своих мест.

Несколько долгих моментов ничего не было видно, а потом купол разорвало ударной волной, и под испуганные вопли студентов соперников выбросило с помоста…

— Гарри! Гарри! — донеслись до ушей мальчишки взволнованные голоса друзей. Поттер медленно сел. В голове сильно гудело.

Он с трудом сконцентрировал взгляд на противоположной части дуэльного зала. Там сидел Том — такой же дезориентированный, как и сам Поттер. Гарри попытался осознать то, что только что произошло. Вышло погано.

— Гарри, ты как?

Над ним уже стоял крайне взволнованный Ремус. Он помог гриффиндорцу встать.

— Нормально… — выдохнул Поттер.

На той стороне профессор Снейп помог подняться Риддлу, а затем окинул строгим взглядом обоих юношей и процедил:

— К директору. _Оба._

***

— Приори Инкантатем… — задумчиво произнёс Дамблдор, рассматривая конфискованные Снейпом волшебные палочки. — Вы никогда не сталкивались с подобным явлением, Северус?

— Явлением? — переспросил Спейп.

Директор школы чародейства и волшебства кивнул, продолжая рассматривать палочки.

— Нет, профессор.

— Что ж, не удивительно… — спокойно ответил маг, — я думаю, вы и студенты, присутствовавшие сегодня на занятии клуба, ненамеренно стали свидетелями уникального случая…

Он поднёс палочки ближе к свету, изучая и сравнивая работу мастера в обоих случаях. Риддл и Поттер, добровольно-принудительно приведённые в кабинет, напряжённо стояли рядом, не зная, чего ожидать. Наконец, директор закончил осмотр и взглянул поверх очков-половинок на взлохмаченных юношей.

— Я понимаю ваши опасения, профессор Снейп, однако… — он внимательно посмотрел на Риддла, — я думаю, что данное происшествие было спровоцировано вовсе не нарушением правил дуэли. И эти молодые люди, кажется, сами не поняли, что с ними произошло.

— И что же, по-вашему, послужило причиной?

По голосу Снейпа было понятно, что он был не очень рад такому повороту событий. Однако директор упорно игнорировал его настроения и продолжал говорить как ни в чём не бывало. Гарри пробовал делать так же, но не замечать профессора по ЗОТИ, стоявшего прямо за его спиной, было довольно сложно.

— Приори Инкантатем, — вновь произнёс директор, — судя по тому, что вы мне рассказали, профессор. Обычно этот эффект, как вы вероятно знаете, вызывается намеренно, с целью выяснить, какие заклинания использовал владелец палочки, но в книгах упоминается и более редкий случай…

Снейп смерил коротким взглядом макушки обоих учеников, а затем вновь посмотрел на директора. Дамблдор тем временем отошёл к своему столу и аккуратно погладил пальцем сидевшего на нём феникса.

— Думаю, ни для кого из вас не является тайной то, как изготавливаются волшебные палочки… в общих чертах, разумеется, — маг повернулся к дуэлянтам, таинственно сверкнув очками. — Сам процесс изготовления, конечно же, известен исключительно мастерам и передаётся из поколения в поколение в строжайшем секрете.

Юноши осторожно переглянулись, не понимая к чему клонит профессор.

— Вот, к примеру, твоя палочка, Том, — Дамблдор подманил заклинанием оружие парня, и светлая, почти молочного цвета, волшебная палочка послушно упала директору в руки. — Это ведь тис, если я не ошибаюсь?

— Да, сэр, — покорно подтвердил Риддл.

— А сердцевина?

— Из пера феникса, сэр.

Дамблдор загадочно улыбнулся, ещё сильнее насторожив этим юношу, а затем повернулся ко второму «провинившемуся».

— А твоя палочка, Гарри?

— Она сделана из остролиста, профессор, — ответил мальчик и, наконец заметив одну деталь, добавил: — а сердцевина тоже из пера феникса.

Том украдкой взглянул на гриффиндорца. Стоявший за ними преподаватель ЗОТИ слегка прищурился, всё ещё не понимая ход мыслей директора.

— Видите ли, — продолжил волшебник, — обычно феникс роняет только одно перо, которое впоследствии используется мастером при изготовлении новой палочки, но… несколько лет назад одна птица пренебрегла этим правилом, дав мистеру Оливандеру сразу два пера.

Он выждал небольшую паузу, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как в глазах учеников и профессора ЗОТИ наконец промелькнуло понимание вперемешку с искренним удивлением.

— И эти перья… — решился спросить Том.

— В наших палочках? — закончил за него Гарри.

Дамблдор улыбнулся.

— Именно так. Ваши палочки — близнецы.

Гарри восхищённо перевел взгляд на остролистную палочку, так и лежавшую на столе директора Хогвартса. Том же вопросительно посмотрел на Альбуса Дамблдора.

— И, очевидно, они против того, чтобы сражаться друг с другом, — ответил профессор на не озвученный учеником вопрос, — а потому решили остановить ваш поединок таким необычным образом…

Северус Снейп посмотрел на него с недоверием.

— А как же взрыв?

Дамблдор взглянул на него, а затем, не без доли лукавства — на Поттера.

— Гарри, если я не ошибаюсь, палочки начали показывать именно твои заклинания?

Поттер кивнул, припоминая то, что было под куполом.

— И какими же были последние?

— Эм, — мальчик задумался, пытаясь припомнить всё в точности, — я пытался обезоружить Тома, и наслать на него заклятие танцующих ног и ещё… — тут Поттер вдруг заметно замялся, — мы тренировались у профессора Хагрида, эм… взрывать старые тыквы…

Вообще-то это было частично правдой, ведь они с Роном и Гермионой этим утром действительно были у Хагрида. Вот только взрывные чары стали вынужденной мерой после того, как разыгравшийся Норберт сбросил на Поттера десятикилограммовую тыкву. Но об этом директору, пожалуй, лучше было не знать.

Директор внимательно просмотрел на третьекурсника — так, будто бы мог читать его мысли. Гарри с трудом выдержал взгляд его пронзительно-голубых глаз. А затем Дамблдор вдруг лукаво подмигнул гриффиндорцу.

— И у тебя, как я вижу, получалось неплохо.

Рядом с Поттером сдержанно выдохнул Том, прекрасно прочувствовавший «неплохие» взрывные чары мальчишки на собственной шкуре.

***

— То есть получается, что мы не можем друг другу навредить? — спросил Поттер, когда они со старостой спустились по винтовой лестнице от кабинета директора и наконец смогли избавиться от навязчивого внимания профессора Снейпа.

— Если будем использовать свои волшебные палочки, то нет.

Гарри подозрительно посмотрел на Риддла. А тот, нисколько не стесняясь, отвесил ему звонкий щелбан.

— Ай!

Поттер потёр рукой ушибленный лоб. Тонкие пальцы слизеринца как нельзя лучше подходили для такого рода вредительства.

— Больно же!

Губы Марволо растянулись в довольной улыбке. Поттер насупился и, не придумав ничего лучше, резко ткнул старосту пальцем в бок...

И, к его изумлению, Риддл вдруг согнулся с истерично-сдавленным выдохом. Гарри замер, а потом удивлённо приподнял брови, столкнувшись с очень злым взглядом карих глаз.

— Погоди, — он невольно заулыбался, — ты что, боишься...

— Нет. — Тут же отрезал Риддл, но в его положении это выглядело крайне неубедительно.

Гарри подошёл на шаг ближе — Том отпрянул.

— Не вздумай, Поттер!!!

Однако перспектива отыграться на заносчивом слизеринце хотя бы так была слишком заманчивой...

***

Глядя на друга, ещё более взъерошенного, чем она видела его в последний раз, Гермиона подозрительно прищурилась.

— Где ты был?

— В кабинете директора, — абсолютно правдиво ответил Гарри, по непонятной причине продолжая при этом загадочно улыбаться.

Взгляд волшебницы стал ещё более недоверчивым.

— Что?

— Ты как будто веселящего зелья выпил, — скептически заметила Грейнджер.

— Нет-нет, я просто…

Поттер слегка замялся. Никаких зелий, разумеется, он не пил, но перед глазами мальчишки до сих пор стояло испуганное лицо Марволо, и эффект был даже сильнее, чем любое веселящее колдовство. Кто же знал, что у старосты Слизерина есть одна небольшая слабость…

— Просто настроение хорошее, — наконец сказал Поттер.

Почти правда.

— Дамблдор вас не наказал? — спросил Рон.

Гарри отрицательно замотал головой. Гермиона заметно удивилась и даже забыла о своих подозрениях.

— Правда?

— Да, — улыбаясь, ответил мальчик, — он сказал, что никто не был виноват в том, что произошло. Видели бы вы лицо Снейпа…

Рон хохотнул, очевидно, представив реакцию профессора ЗОТИ.

— Подожди, — недоверчиво остановила его подруга, — а кто тогда виноват? И что это вообще было?

— Птичьи перья, — загадочно пояснил Поттер.

Рон и Гермиона уставились на него с искренним непониманием. Но вечер у них был свободным, и мальчишка охотно пересказал друзьям то, что узнал в кабинете директора.


	10. Терновый куст

В классе зельеварения было прохладно, немного сыро и пахло крайне затейливой смесью различных трав, кореньев и забытой кем-то из второкурсников драконьей печёнкой. На столах умиротворяюще побулькивали немногочисленные котлы.

Студентов, набравших при сдаче СОВ достаточно баллов для оценки «Превосходно» или хотя бы «Выше ожидаемого» было всего восемь, но профессора зельеварения это вполне устраивало. Никакого шума, никаких отвлекающих разговоров — только макушки шестикурсников, склонившихся над учебниками, и глухое постукивание черпаков по чугунной посуде.

Гораций Слизнорт неспешно переходил от стола к столу, проверяя работу своих студентов и периодически давая кое-какие важные указания.

— Амортенция не может сотворить любовь, — настоятельно произнёс маг, осторожно заглядывая в котёл Пенелопы Кристал, варево которой в данный момент напоминало густую патоку, — но она и впрямь вызывает сильное увлечение вплоть до абсолютного безрассудства. Настоящую одержимость тем, кто его приготовил. При полном соблюдении правил изготовления, разумеется…

На соседнем столе что-то вскипело, и из котла одного из студентов с мерзким хлюпаньем выплеснулась странного вида слизь.

— Мерлинова борода! — воскликнул профессор. — Элфиас, если вы и дальше будете пропускать пункты рецепта, нам придется всем вместе отмывать класс!

Юноша принялся торопливо убирать хлюпающую субстанцию. Кто-то из близстоящих слизеринцев скривился, представив себя на месте неудачливого сокурсника. Удостоверившись, что ситуация не собирается переходить в разряд чрезвычайных, Слизнорт продолжил:

— Как я уже говорил…

Том без особого энтузиазма помешивал тёмно-синюю жидкость в котле, то и дело сверяясь с учебником. Амортенция была, пожалуй, единственным зельем, которое его не интересовало вообще.

Любовь. Подумав об этом явно переоцененном чувстве, Риддл презрительно фыркнул. Настоящая и уж тем более вызванная какой-либо чудодейственной смесью — она всегда становилась слабостью тех, кто любил. И, чтобы это понять, достаточно было взглянуть на любую парочку прятавшихся по углам старшекурсников.

Парень ненадолго отвлёкся от своего варева, ища в коробке с ингредиентами русалочью чешую, и сразу наткнулся взглядом на старост Когтеврана и Гриффиндора, сильно смущавшихся, когда им приходилось брать коренья из одной и той же коробки, и подсматривавших друг за другом тайком.

Вот и эти тоже… Но, впрочем, ему до них не было никакого дела. Просто глаза мозолили.

Том отсчитал двадцать семь чешуек и бросил к себе в котёл. Жидкость забурлила и приобрела нежно-розовый оттенок со слабым бирюзовым отливом; из котла повалил густой пар, закручиваясь спиралями.

— Отлично, Том! Просто замечательно! — рассыпался в похвалах мастер зелий. — Вы на верном пути. Не забудьте ягоды терновника.

Риддл вновь заглянул в учебник. На шестнадцатой строчке рецепта и в самом деле значились сушёные ягоды…

Он уже давно понял, что любовь была для него недоступна, и нисколько от этого не страдал. И даже наоборот — гордился. В то время, как его сверстники тратили свои силы на бесполезное влечение, он день за днём совершенствовался, уделяя внимание только себе. И преуспел. Как-никак он был лучшим студентом школы, а другие могли об этом только мечтать.

Ягоды нужно было растереть в порошок. Том отмерил на весах нужное по рецепту количество и пересыпал всё в чугунную ступку.

Если подумать, откуда бралась эта всеобщая одержимость любовью? Не из счастливых ли сказок про рыцарей, нимф и ведьм, что рассказывают детям родители в каждой волшебной семье?

У Марволо этого не было: ни сказок, ни родителей, и никто не научил его любить или же принимать любовь. Впрочем, отсутствие первого его волновало мало. Благодаря детству в приюте он быстро понял, что, хоть в жизни и есть чудеса, сказочной при этом она не является. А вот второе…

На Слизерине хорошая родословная играла большую роль. Чистота крови сразу ставила студентов в выгодное положение, а наличие в семье маглов, напротив, могло изрядно подпортить репутацию новичка. Но это всё работало для тех, у кого была родословная, а Тому, попавшему на факультет сиротой, пришлось потом и кровью выбивать себе достойное место.

Да, он с этим справился, и сейчас уже мало кого интересовала чистота его собственной крови, но сам факт того, что он до сих пор не знал ничего о своём рождении, снедал его изнутри. Из того, что оставила ему нищенка-мать, о которой ему даже думать было противно, у Тома Риддла было разве что его имя, и он провёл не одну неделю в библиотеке, пытаясь найти во всевозможных архивах хоть какое-нибудь упоминание об отце. Но всё тщетно. И страшное подозрение, закравшееся в душу юноши, даже заставило его прекратить поиски на какое-то время…

Всё было готово. Том аккуратно пересыпал ягодный порошок в бурлящее зелье и, точно следуя рецептуре, помешал его черпаком: два раза по часовой стрелке, семнадцать — против, и снова три раза по часовой. А затем снял котелок с огня.

Зелье начало терять цвет и постепенно стало совсем прозрачным с небольшим перламутровым отблеском на поверхности. Риддл принюхался и почувствовал… ничего.

Староста мгновенно нахмурился. Зелье совсем не имело запаха, хотя парень знал, что в теории оно должно было пахнуть тем, что нравилось человеку. Но почему же тогда он совершенно не чувствовал запаха?

«Неужели я что-то сделал неправильно…» — подумал Том, хмуро склонившись над слегка бурлящим котлом. Это был абсолютный провал. До сих пор он ни разу не ошибался в приготовлении зелий…

— У вас осталось ещё около четырёх минут! — взглянув на часы, возвестил Слизнорт.

Том резко выпрямился. Похоже, он стоял над амортенцией уже какое-то время, потому что профессор, которого он в последний раз видел в противоположном углу класса зельеварения, успел дойти практически до его стола. Однако студенты шестого курса продолжали в спешке доваривать свои зелья, и, кажется, никто не заметил его смятения.

— Клянусь бородой Мерлина, Том! — оценив цвет, клубящийся лёгкими спиралями пар и наконец осторожно понюхав зелье, произнёс Слизнорт. — У вас и правда оно получилось!

Риддл удивлённо приподнял брови. Остальные студенты, преуспевшие в значительно меньшей степени, заинтересованно придвинулись ближе.

— Не идеально, конечно, — добавил профессор, — но цвет и запах… качество зелья очень хорошее. Честно говоря, у меня были сомнения насчет того, что хоть один из вас сможет сварить амортенцию с первого раза. И я очень рад, что вы не оправдали мои ожидания.

В самом деле? Риддл слегка поклонился, несмотря на внутренний диссонанс. За соседним столом недовольно насупился Перси Уизли, которого профессор удостоил лишь сомнительной похвалы за верную последовательность действий.

***

— Том, мальчик мой, — обратился к юноше Слизнорт, когда почти все студенты уже покинули класс, — я могу задержать вас ненадолго?

Риддл остановился и повернулся к профессору.

— Конечно, сэр.

— Я помню, вы просили меня об ещё одной порции зелья… — маг осторожно перелил амортенцию, сваренную слизеринцем, в другой котелок и плотно закрыл его крышкой. — Пойдёмте, пойдёмте…

Слизнорт взмахнул палочкой, убрав с пола пятно от слизи, с которым так и не справился Элфиас, и, подхватив на ходу пару свитков пергамента, быстрым шагом направился к двери кабинета. Риддл послушно проследовал за ним.

***

— Могу я поинтересоваться, как продвигаются ваши поиски, Том?

Декан открыл один из ящичков своего стола и принялся перебирать склянки в поисках нужного зелья. Том слегка напрягся, но нашёл в себе силы удивлённо приподнять брови.

— Какие поиски, профессор?

— Касательно вашей родословной, я имею в виду, — мужчина внимательно посмотрел на студента. — Помнится, вы брали у меня разрешение на просмотр архивных списков…

В глазах юноши промелькнула едва заметная смесь облегчения с разочарованием.

— Никак, сэр. Мне ничего не удалось найти.

Слизнорт проверил ещё несколько флаконов с различными зельями и отварами и наконец достал нужный. Но в руки Риддлу сразу его отдавать не стал.

— Вы, как я понимаю, ищете родственников со стороны отца?

Парень кивнул.

— А со стороны матери?

Риддл поджал губы. Он не любил говорить о ней, он почти ненавидел её за то, что она умерла, оставив его в приюте. Заметив реакцию юноши, профессор вздохнул.

— Знаете, — он закрыл ящик и на время убрал флакончик с бодрящим зельем в карман брюк, — в том зелье, которое вы сегодня готовили, есть один любопытный ингредиент… ягоды терна… и они навели меня на кое-какие мысли.

— Какие же, сэр?

Не то чтобы Том сейчас был настроен на долгую беседу с деканом, тем более о своей родне, но ему нужно было то зелье, а значит, следовало хоть немного проявить такт.

— Вы слышали когда-нибудь легенду о птице, поющей в кусте терновника?

— Нет, сэр.

— Что ж, тогда я вам её расскажу, — Слизнорт проследовал у одному из кресел, жестом пригласив юношу сесть в другое, — вы можете сесть, если хотите.

Риддл остался стоять, но опёрся руками на мягкую спинку кресла.

— Это легенда о птице, что поёт всего раз за всю жизнь, но зато прекраснее всех на свете, — начал свой рассказ зельевар. — Однажды эта птица покидает своё гнездо и летит искать куст терновника, и не останавливается, пока не находит его. Среди колючих ветвей она запевает песню и бросается грудью на самый длинный и острый шип. И, возвышаясь над несказанной мукой, так поёт, умирая, что этой ликующей песне позавидовала бы любая другая птица…

Он приостановился, наблюдая за реакцией юноши. Том внимательно слушал.

— Единственная несравненная песнь, и достаётся она ценой жизни, — с горечью в голосе произнёс маг. — Но весь мир замирает, прислушиваясь, и сама Смерть улыбается прекрасной мелодии, не спеша забирать столь хрупкую жизнь. Ибо всё лучшее покупается ценой великих страданий… по крайней мере, так говорится в легенде.

Слизнорт по-доброму улыбнулся.

— Вы один из самых удивительных и талантливых студентов, которых я когда-либо обучал, Том, — декан сделал небольшую паузу, — и, я думаю, вам стоит поискать зацепки в других архивах…

***

В окно гриффиндорской спальни заглядывала большая луна, освещая лица спящих студентов. Слышался тихий храп.

Гарри накрылся с головой одеялом, рассматривая карту при свете волшебной палочки. Точка с именем Тома Риддла вновь находилась в библиотеке, но вопреки сложившемуся обычаю была совсем не в Запретной секции.


	11. Шабаш

Тяжёлая дверь резко захлопнулась и в класс по ступеням сбежал Северус Снейп. Пятый курс удивлённо уставился на профессора. Не то чтобы у них не было с ним занятий, но… Снейп всё же был преподавателем по ЗОТИ, а в данный момент они сидели на паре по зельеварению.

Дойдя до преподавательского стола, маг резко развернулся.

— Страница сто восемьдесят шестая. Животворящий эликсир.

Студенты переглянулись, но послушно зашелестели страницами. Найдя нужный рецепт, Седрик Диггори вежливо поинтересовался:

— Простите, сэр, а где профессор Слизнорт?

Снейп недовольно посмотрел на него.

— Вас не должно волновать это, мистер Диггори, — строго ответил маг, но, помедлив, всё же добавил: — Насколько мне известно, у профессора Слизнорта важная встреча с директором.

Юноша понимающе наклонил голову. Позади него тихо всхохотнули близнецы Уизли. Взгляд профессора, мигом став злобным, неминуемо обратился на них.

— Вас что-то смешит, господа?

— Нет, сэр, — быстро ответил Фред, едва сдерживая улыбку. Джордж, уткнувшись взглядом в стол, быстро листал учебник в поисках нужной страницы.

Снейп заметно нахмурился, но… за соседним столом один из студентов случайно задел подставку с пустыми склянками, и те жалобно звякнули.

— Дэвис! — гнев профессора перенёсся на неудачливого волшебника, миновав братьев. — За пять курсов вас не научили держать при себе свои неумелые руки?!

Теперь уже тихо захихикал весь класс. Роджер испуганно замер.

— Минус пять очков Когтеврану, — безапелляционно отрезал Снейп.

Когтевранцы расстроенно охнули. Ученики зашептались. Джордж наклонился к брату и осторожно шепнул:

— Знаем мы их «важные встречи»… с медовухой мадам Розмерты…

— И кое-кто, кажется, в этот раз забыл запастись бодрящим, — улыбаясь, подтвердил Фред.

— И минус пять очков Гриффиндору, — бросил профессор.

Близнецы возмущённо подняли головы, но всё же притихли: уж больно нестабильной была ситуация. Снейп отделился от преподавательского стола и отправился в рейд по классу, диктуя студентам теорию…

— Как думаешь, что там, Фред? — тихо спросил Джордж у брата, когда профессор, оставив учеников на самостоятельную работу, подошёл к отдельно стоящему столику и приподнял крышку одного из котлов.

Из посудины потянулся тонкий спиралевидный дымок. Фред задумался.

— Я не совсем уверен, но…

— Уизли! — оборвал парня Снейп. — Я смотрю, вы не можете держать свои рты закрытыми. Или мне стоило _продублировать_ отнятые у вашего факультета очки?

За столом слизеринцев прыснули Пьюси и Уоррингтон. Джордж отвлёкся на них и случайно высыпал в котёл больше золотистой пыльцы, чем-то было положено по рецепту. Зелье вскипело и с шипением вылилось на стол гриффиндорцев.

— Минус ещё пять очков Гриффиндору, — ликующе произнёс Снейп.

В классе вновь раздались огорчённые вздохи.

— _Вот гад_ … — как можно тише прошептал Джордж, пытаясь убрать образовавшуюся вокруг его котла шипящую лужу и осторожно наблюдая за Снейпом.

Профессор ЗОТИ задумчиво понюхал жидкость в безымянном котле, немного помешал её черпаком, а затем вновь прикрыл крышкой. Близнецы подозрительно переглянулись.

— Я так и думал! — воодушевлённо прошептал Фред, когда они с братом пробрались к столу с неизвестным зельем, пользуясь тем, что вокруг профессорского стола столпилась куча студентов, а Снейп был занят приёмом склянок с эликсирами на проверку. — Амортенция!

— Ты уверен?

Фред подпустил брата к котлу. Джордж осторожно вдохнул холодные клубы пара; его глаза загорелись.

— Как думаешь, Фред, каковы шансы, что его приготовил Снейп?

— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, — со знанием дела ответил Уизли. — Отец как-то рассказывал, что амортенция долго не теряет своих свойств после приготовления, так что её могли сварить и не сегодня…

— Но позавчера тут её точно не было… — продолжил мысль брата Джордж.

— А значит, — закончил Фред, — её варил либо Слизнорт, либо…

Близнецы посмотрели на котёл с амортенцией, затем на профессора по ЗОТИ, всё ещё занятого проверкой, и заговорчески улыбнулись. 

***

— Слушай, Джордж, — шёпотом спросил Фред, не переставая улыбаться при этом, — что, если это всё-таки зелье Слизнорта?

Братья осторожно пробирались на кухню к эльфам. В карманах их брюк тихо позвякивало около дюжины склянок с украденной амортенцией.

— Тогда мы просто повеселимся, — ответил Джордж, также улыбаясь. — А заодно протестируем эти штуковины.

Он достал из кармана парочку странных устройств, напоминавших старые клаксоны от магловских автомобилей, но с самыми настоящими ножками, и вручил одно из них брату.

— Давно хотел это сделать, — ещё шире улыбнулся второй близнец.

Волшебники практически добрались до входа на кухню, и до них уже начали доноситься ароматные запахи сегодняшнего ужина, а также сварливые голоса поваров-эльфов. Оставалось всего ничего. Джордж осторожно заглянул за угол и показал пальцем на огромный котёл с тыквенным соком. Фред одобрительно кивнул.

— На счёт три, — предложил он и тут же начал отсчёт: — Раз…

Ничего не подозревающие эльфы сновали по туда-сюда, перенося с места на место огромные блюда, приправляя горячее ароматными специями и аккуратно разливая напитки по кувшинам и кубкам.

— Два… — уже вместе произнесли близнецы и замерли, держа наготове «клаксоны».

— Три!

Брошенные волшебниками устройства, пару раз пискнув, отскочили от пола и выкатились на середину кухни. Эльфы отвлеклись от работы и удивлённо уставились на странные предметы. Впрочем, как и близнецы Уизли.

— Ну же… — с надеждой прошептал Джордж.

Несколько долгих мгновений ничего не происходило, и братья уже начали думать о том, где они просчитались с чарами, но затем… «Клаксоны» вдруг задёргали ножками, подскочили на них и, к восторгу волшебников и огромному ужасу эльфов, принялись носиться по кухне, отвратительно вереща и попискивая. Среди поваров началась настоящая паника.

— Вперёд! — скомандовал Фред, и браться, пригнувшись, бросились к примеченному котлу, на ходу откупоривая склянки с любовным зельем.

Верещащие штуковины как раз побежали в противоположную от них сторону и спрятались под одним из столов. Эльфы всем скопом кинулись вслед за ними.

— Готов, Фред?

— Готов, Джордж!

Братья довольно улыбнулись друг другу и принялись сливать амортенцию в сок. 

— Надо их доработать! — оглянувшись, предложил Джордж, когда они уже убегали с кухни. — А назовём их…

— Отвлекающие обманки!

Братья на бегу переглянулись.

— Е-е-есть! 

***

Том устало потёр переносицу и перевернул списки выпускников прошлых лет на следующую страницу. В глазах уже начинало рябить от количества строк и цифр. За день он успел пройтись почти по всем архивам пятидесятилетней давности, но так и не нашёл нужного имени.

И уже опаздывал на ужин. Но, впрочем, может быть, стоило просмотреть ещё парочку страниц… 

***

Усаживаясь на своё место за гриффиндорским столом, Гарри уже по привычке окинул взглядом стол слизеринцев и, к своему удивлению, Риддла там не увидел. Это было в новинку. Староста Слизерина обычно никуда не опаздывал.

— Слушай, Рон… — обратился он к другу, но тут на столах появилась еда.

Блюда пахли просто восхитительно. Рон сразу же потянулся за поджаристыми и весьма аппетитными куриными ножками.

— М-м?

Но Поттер почувствовал, насколько сильно проголодался, и решил отложить вопрос на потом…

За столом Пуффендуя шли оживлённые разговоры. У сборной факультета на днях должен был быть матч с Когтевраном, и студенты во всю обсуждали шансы.

Матч со Слизерином команда провалила с треском, но у того была основательная причина: Седрик Диггори— ловец и по совместительству капитан сборной — за день до матча сильно травмировался и не смог присутствовать на игре. Но сейчас команда вновь была в полном составе, и у пуффендуйцев были большие надежды на будущий матч.

Сам Седрик в обсуждениях участвовал мало, но время от времени задумчиво поглядывал на стол когтевранцев. Он почти что закончил есть и потянулся за кубком с тыквенным соком, но перед тем, как отпить, почему-то остановился и удивлённо понюхал напиток.

— Слушайте, вы не чувствуете ничего странного? — спросила вдруг у друзей Гермиона. — Этот запах…

— Какой?

Рон всё ещё поглощал ножки, решив видимо наесться ими на пару недель вперёд, а Гарри тем временем уже дошёл до десертных блюд. Гермиона задумчиво положила вилку на стол.

— Пахнет как будто новым пергаментом… и ещё травой… свежескошенной…

Уизли шумно втянул носом воздух и недоверчиво посмотрел на подругу.

— По-моему, ты пересидела в библиотеке.

— Да нет же! — тут же возмутилась Грейнджер. — Вы разве не чувствуете?

Гарри тоже предпринял попытку распознать среди множества аппетитных запахов пергамент или хотя бы траву, но в итоге только пожал плечами. Гермионе явно казалось. Он же ощущал, в основном, запах пирога с патокой, который предсказуемо лежал у него в тарелке, а кроме этого…

— Кажется, пахнет деревом… будто бы от рукоятки метлы, — неуверенно предположил Поттер, — и ещё… какой-то свежестью…

Или даже мылом. Но запах был очень слабым и чересчур странным для ужина, и Гарри решил, что этим наблюдением он пока что делиться не будет. Он замолчал, наблюдая за тем, как лицо подруги становится ещё задумчивее, и отпил немного сока из своего кубка.

За столом преподавателей Минерва Макгонагалл, поддерживавшая вежливый спор с профессором Флитвиком, взяла в руки кубок с тыквенным соком и вдруг замолчала на середине фразы.

— Что-то случилось, профессор? — поинтересовался у коллеги декан Когтеврана.

Макгонагалл не ответила, а лишь осторожно вдохнула запах, исходивший от её кубка. Лицо волшебницы вытянулось от удивления. Она повернулась к Слизнорту.

— Профессор, позвольте задать вам один вопрос…

Время шло, а Поттер всё так же поглядывал в сторону стола слизеринцев. К его обычному интересу успело добавиться небольшое волнение и, кажется, даже тоска, а Риддл так и не появился. Гарри слегка прикусил губу от досады.

— На твоём месте я бы это не пил, — раздался голос Фреда прямо над ухом мальчика.

— Да, по-моему, тебе уже хватит, Гарри, — хохотнул Джордж.

Осознав, что он делает, Поттер слегка смутился. Гермиона тем временем удивлённо посмотрела на братьев.

— О чём вы?

Близнецы подозрительно переглянулись. Волшебница посмотрела на свой тыквенный сок, который, как она уже поняла, и был источником странного запаха, а затем подняла на братьев сердитый взгляд.

— Вы что, что-то туда подмешали?!

— Тс-с-с, Грейнджер! — шикнул на неё Джордж. — Не привлекай внимание.

Они с братом неотрывно следили за столом преподавателей, однако, к их великому разочарованию, на Снейпа до сих пор не повесился ни один потенциальный «любовник». Как и на профессора Слизнорта…

Гарри подозрительно поставил кубок с соком обратно на стол. Между тем, ужин заканчивался. Студенты допивали свой сок и постепенно выходили из зала. 

***

Том шёл быстрым шагом по коридорам Хогвартса, надеясь успеть на ужин хотя бы к концу. Но, судя по тому, что он уже встретил нескольких студентов, идущих с вечерней трапезы, шансов у парня было довольно мало. Вдобавок, эти люди ещё и смотрели на него как-то странно…

Однако Риддл решил, что обдумает это потом, и только прибавил шагу. До главного зала оставалась всего парочка поворотов.

Но на последнем он вдруг столкнулся с несколькими четверокурсницами, загородившими ему весь проход. Увидев юношу, волшебницы восхищённо ахнули.

— Девочки, это же он…

Риддл замер, а затем слегка приподнял бровь, сверху-вниз глядя на внезапных поклонниц. Он знал, разумеется, что был в значительной степени привлекательным, но привык к тому, что всякого рода влюблённые дурочки боялись так просто к нему подходить, а тут…

— Вы что-то хотели?

Про себя парень так же отметил, что взгляд у этих девочек был несколько странным: как у тех студентов, что попадались ему навстречу. Вот только теперь он мог лучше разглядеть эмоции, которые в них таились…

— _Да, хотели_ … — влюблённо выдохнула одна из поклонниц, — _тебя_ … 

***

Гарри шёл по одному из пустых коридоров, когда его чуть не сбил с ног, выбежавший из-за поворота Марволо. Выглядел парень крайне взъерошенным.

— Поттер?!

И совершенно точно был нервным.

— Том?

Поттер слегка потерялся. Он думал о Риддле ещё с середины ужина и даже не пошёл сразу в свою гостиную вместе с Гермионой и Роном, вместо этого решив прогуляться по коридорам в надежде встретить где-нибудь кареглазого слизеринца. И вот он стоял перед ним. Растрёпанный, запыхавшийся и даже со съехавшим в сторону галстуком — ни следа былой идеальности парня. Но, кажется, его это только красило…

Гарри подошёл ближе.

— Мерлин, и ты туда же!

Риддл, только что вырвавшийся из крайне навязчивого общества поклонников и поклонниц, а также не особо приятных объятий Маркуса Флинта, резко оттолкнул от себя мальчишку. Поттер со всей дури влетел в стену, больно ударившись головой о холодные камни.

— Ай! Больно же!

Риддл на пару мгновений замер. Реакция Поттера была не похожа на реакцию остальных завороженных, у которых, как он уже выяснил, физическое воздействие эффекта особого не имело, а то и вовсе вызывало предельный восторг. Флинта, например, остановило только высококачественное парализующее заклятие. Но с Поттером всё явно было не так.

— Больно?

— Представь себе! — мальчик потёр ушибленную макушку, обиженно глядя на старосту; мимолётное влечение, которое он испытывал к слизеринцу, как рукой сняло.

— И ты не «готов терпеть любую боль, лишь бы мы были вместе»? — неуверенно припомнил юноша что-то из того бреда, которого за этот проклятый вечер успел наслушаться.

Поттер хотел было прямо спросить у Риддла, когда он успел удариться головой и насколько сильно, но из-за поворота вдруг послышались женские голоса.

— _Том…_ — мягко позвала слизеринца, кажется… Кэтти Бэлл? Узнав голос одной из охотниц сборной Гриффиндора по квиддичу, Гарри удивлённо уставился на Марволо.

— Какого…

— Тс-с-с!

Риддл резко вжал гриффиндорца в стену, закрыв ему рот свободной рукой. К голосу Кэтти добавились и другие.

— _То-о-ом_ … _где же ты?_

Тут Поттер наконец понял, что что-то было неладно. Риддл тем временем огляделся по сторонам: прятаться было некуда.

— _Позволь нам доказать свою любовь_ …

Гарри медленно потянулся к сумке, в которой на случай экстренных ситуаций лежала мантия-невидимка.

_— Том_ …

К своему удивлению, Поттер заметил, что голоса некоторых зовущих были мужскими. И они приближались.

— Что ты делаешь? — шепотом спросил Риддл, но мальчик уже нащупал гладкую ткань и, вытащив из сумки старинную мантию, набросил её на себя и на старосту.

В этот момент из-за поворота показалась довольно пёстрая группа студентов. Тут были как восторженные ученики младших курсов, так и рослые семикурсники, нетерпеливо оглядывавшиеся по сторонам. И все они выглядели какими-то грустно-потерянными.

Юноши замерли, стараясь ничем не выдать своё присутствие.

— _Кажется, я слышала его голос_ … — неуверенно высказалась девочка, одетая в форму Пуффендуя.

— _Я тоже_ … — взволнованно подтвердил кто-то из когтевранцев, — _такой красивый_ …

Наблюдая за тем, как каменеет лицо Марволо, Поттер заулыбался. «Не-сме-шно», — одними губами произнёс Риддл.

— _Может, разделимся?_ — предложила вдруг Кэтти.

— _Ещё чего!_ — вспыхнули остальные. — _Хочешь, чтобы он достался тебе одной?!_

_— Он достанется тому, кто больше его достоин!_

_— Нет, тому, кого выберет сам!_

_— Меня!_

_— Да кто на тебя такую посмотрит!_

Студенты резко схватились за палочки. Риддл и Поттер начали медленно двигаться вдоль стены в сторону поворота. В коридоре завязалась настоящая драка. Дойдя до смежного коридора, юноши бросились наутёк. 

***

— Что с ними со всеми такое? — спросил Поттер, когда они добежали до безлюдного перехода и скинули мантию, спрятавшись за колоннами.

— Амортенция… похоже кто-то подлил её всем за ужином, — выдохнул Риддл, а затем, смерив гриффиндорца коротким взглядом, добавил: — Ну или почти всем.

Гарри промолчал, вспомнив слова близнецов, и с ужасом подумал о том, что было бы, выпей он больше сока. Кстати, если запахов еды и дерева он больше не чувствовал, то легкий шлейф мыла всё ещё был рядом с ним, и это показалось Поттеру несколько странным. Этот запах как будто бы исходил от…

— Где ты взял эту мантию? — вдруг спросил Риддл, удивлённо рассматривая тонкую ткань.

— А, это… — Гарри слегка замялся, — это отцовская.

Он подошёл чуть ближе и незаметно втянул носом воздух. Нет, он не мог ошибаться. Вопрос был в том, почему амортенция в его кубке пахла именно им…

— Мистер Риддл! — раздался вдруг строгий голос Минервы Макгонагалл.

Юноши обернулись.

— В мой кабинет, быстро, — приказала профессор, но, заметив, как поменялся в лице слизеринец, быстро добавила: — Не волнуйтесь, у меня к вам интерес исключительно рабочего плана.

Риддл осторожно вышел из-за колонны.

— Поттер, вы тоже.

***

— Поверить не могу, что вы оглушили ученика собственного факультета! — заявила профессор, усаживаясь за свой письменный стол.

Поттер изумлённо уставился на слизеринца.

— Это было… — Том немного помедлил, — исключительно в качестве самозащиты, профессор.

— И как так произошло, что больше половины студентов превратилось в ваших влюблённых поклонников, вы, разумеется, тоже не знаете?

— Нет, мэм.

Профессор вздохнула.

— А вы, Поттер?

Мальчик отрицательно помотал головой. Макгонагалл внимательно оглядела студентов. Последствия вечернего розыгрыша, благо, были не столь фатальными, и их прямо сейчас ликвидировали Слизнорт со Снейпом, отпаивая студентов антилюбовным зельем. А саму амортенцию из кабинета зельеварения и в самом деле мог украсть кто угодно…

Сняв очки, декан Гриффиндора устало потёрла пальцами переносицу и пододвинула к мальчишкам вазу с печеньями.

— Хотите есть, мистер Риддл? Вы, должно быть, не ужинали…


	12. Тихий шорох

Часы на башне глухо пробили полночь. Луна спряталась за чёрными тучами, и замок погрузился в кромешную тьму, освещаемый лишь редкими факелами. Гарри набросил на плечи мантию-невидимку и осторожно выбрался из гостиной, стараясь не потревожить сон Полной Дамы…

Он уже давно обдумывал эту вылазку. Почти с того самого дня, когда только узнал, что Риддл сидит ночами в библиотеке. Разумеется, это было рискованно и грозило вычетом серьёзного количества очков в случае, если его кто-то поймает, но слизеринец, за которым Гарри вёл слежку уже которую ночь, как-то умудрялся не попадаться Филчу, а у Поттера были ко всему прочему Карта Мародёров и мантия-невидимка.

Этой ночью Марволо снова сидел в одной из секций библиотеки, а гриффиндорцу уже надоело теряться в догадках, что же он там выискивает. И Поттер решился.

Он шел по тёмному коридору, осторожно подсвечивая самому себе палочкой, и то и дело поглядывал на волшебную карту. Никого из преподавателей на этаже не было, а Аргус Филч, кажется, в кои-то веки находился в своей каморке. Пока что всё было более чем удачно. 

***

Риддл закрыл увесистый том с архивными данными и взял следующий. Ничего. Все его поиски вновь проходили впустую, а драгоценное время, которое он мог потратить на изучение заклинаний, выходящих за рамки школьного курса, утекало сквозь пальцы и причём зря.

Парень поднял глаза от цифр и с сожалением посмотрел на Запретную секцию. Книги, лежавшие там, считали опасными для неокрепших умов студентов, но сколько информации можно было в них почерпнуть…

С другой стороны, он очень хотел разгадать тайну собственного происхождения, и у этого тоже были свои причины. Дело было даже не в авторитете, нет. Просто, попав на Слизерин, он спустя какое-то время узнал любопытный факт об основателе этого факультета, а именно — то, что Салазар Слизерин был змееустом… как и сам Том.

Это был очень редкий талант. Помнится, даже Дамблдор удивился, когда он рассказал об этой своей способности при первой их встрече. Риддл чувствовал, что был необычным даже по меркам волшебников, и время от времени получал намёки на то, что был абсолютно прав. Оставалось только собрать все ниточки воедино…

В библиотеке послышался странный скрип. Том резко оторвался от книги и притушил волшебную палочку. Архивная секция погрузилась в кромешную тьму. С минуту он просидел так, прислушиваясь, но, так и не уловив знакомых звуков шаркающей походки, выдохнул и вновь зажёг огонёк на кончике палочки. 

Гарри прислонился спиной к ближайшему стеллажу и беззвучно выдохнул, наблюдая за тем, как Риддл одну за другой переворачивает страницы какого-то ветхого фолианта. Его чуть было не заметили! Чёртова старая мебель.

Но вроде бы всё обошлось, и слизеринец снова уткнулся в книги, а Поттер, укрытый мантией-невидимкой, получил возможность подойти к нему ближе ещё на пару шагов. Ещё чуть-чуть, и возможно получится прочитать названия самих фолиантов…

Риддл разогнулся и звонко прохрустел большей частью суставов, разминая затёкшую спину. Глядя на парня, Поттер невольно подумал о Гермионе. Они с Томом могли бы найти много общего, если бы последний не считал маглорождённых отбросами волшебного мира.

Гарри на цыпочках подкрался к столу, за которым сидел слизеринец. Палочка Марволо освещала совсем небольшое пространство, а надписи на корешках книг были старыми и затёртыми, но кое-что всё же можно было разобрать.

«Выпускники школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс…» — прочитал про себя гриффиндорец.

Пальцы Риддла замерли, придерживая одну из страниц. Чтобы увидеть больше, Поттеру пришлось встать на носки:

«Год…»

Вдруг Том развернулся, резко наставив палочку прямо на гриффиндорца. Свет ударил прямо в глаза, и на пару секунд Поттеру показалось, что он ослеп. Мальчик застыл на месте. Однако напряжённый взгляд старосты не задержался на нём, а стал хаотично перемещаться от предмета к предмету. Мантия надёжно скрывала мальчишку, и Риддл ничего не видел.

Гарри осторожно попятился. Том выбрался из-за стола и провёл волшебной палочкой в воздухе, освещая деревянные стеллажи.

Поттер мысленно поблагодарил отца за подаренную на поступление в Хогвартс мантию-невидимку. Он помнил, конечно, что Риддл не мог причинить ему вред своей магией, но мало ли чем могла закончиться эта вылазка, если бы парень сейчас его обнаружил…

Как минимум ссорой со слизеринцем, если подумать. А Гарри этого не хотел. Ему нравилось то, что их отношения хоть и сомнительно, но стали понемногу налаживаться в сравнении с прошлым годом. Быть может, стоило даже забросить идею со шпионажем, но то, что Том большую часть времени проводил в Запретной секции, очень его тревожило.

Риддл погасил свет на кончике палочки. Луна всё ещё скрывалась за облаками, и поэтому секцию вновь окутала тьма. Поттер даже на время потерял из виду парня, одетого во всё чёрное, но затем способность видеть всё же к нему вернулась. Гриффиндорец очень надеялся, что у подозрительности Марволо были пределы.

— _Гоменум ревелио_ , — едва слышно прошептал Риддл.

Заклинание сорвалось с его палочки, всколыхнув ветхие страницы открытой книги, и Поттера будто бы обдало холодной воздушной волной. Мантия-невидимка с него не слетела, и у мальчишки, абсолютно не представлявшего, что это были за чары, появилась надежда, что его всё-таки пронесло…

Но Риддл вдруг полностью выпрямился и, как в темноте показалось Поттеру, слегка наклонил голову в бок. Сердце мальчика взволнованно замерло. Он не мог видеть точно, но чувствовал, что староста смотрел на него. И это была не просто случайность. Том будто бы видел мальчишку сквозь волшебную мантию.

Слизеринец шагнул вперёд. Поттер попятился. Губы Марволо растянулись в хитрой улыбке. Он сделал ещё один шаг, подняв волшебную палочку.

Гарри вновь отступил, но, к своему ужасу, упёрся спиной в стеллаж. Дальше идти было некуда. Он дёрнулся было вбок, но Риддл вдруг резко сократил расстояние между ними и приставил палочку прямо к шее мальчишки.

А затем медленно сжал невидимую ткань на макушке Поттера и сдёрнул её с гриффиндорца. Гарри замер.

— Знаешь… — тихо произнёс Риддл, — я каждый раз думаю, что меня уже точно ничем не удивить, но тебе всё равно это удаётся.

Палочку от шеи мальчика он убирать не спешил.

— Ну и что ты здесь делаешь?

— А что ты тут делаешь? — гневно прошептал Поттер.

Что бы он там ни думал о дружеских отношениях, а стоять с чужой палочкой, приставленной к шее, ему точно не нравилось. Слизеринец снисходительно хмыкнул:

— Дежавю.

— Может быть, у тебя в этот раз получится соврать лучше.

Гарри очень быстро пожалел о том, что сказал, так как Риддл резко вдавил его в деревянный стеллаж. Лицо парня, которое Поттер теперь видел очень даже неплохо, сделалось жёстким.

— Я бы в твоём положении получше следил за своими словами, _Гарри_.

— Ты не сможешь мне навредить, — уверенно возразил гриффиндорец, — наши палочки…

— А ты успеешь воспользоваться своей? — оборвал его Риддл.

Поттер дёрнулся в попытке наставить палочку хотя бы на живот старосты, но тот, выпустив из руки мантию-невидимку, грубо схватил его за запястье. И спустя минуту шумной возни палочка Гарри оказалась у Риддла.

— Ш-ш-ш… — с довольной улыбкой прошептал слизеринец, снова вжимая мальчишку в шкаф, — а то мне придётся тебя обездвижить.

Гарри поджал недовольно губы, но вырываться всё-таки перестал. Положение было крайне невыгодным. Том, который был перед ним сейчас, не был похож на парня, с которым он большую часть времени пересекался в школе, и уж точно не походил на того, кем его видели учителя. От него исходила опасность. А ещё Поттер впервые заметил, что шипящие звуки у Риддла выходили какими-то слишком змеиными…

— Ну так что ты здесь делаешь?

Гарри молчал.

— Впрочем, можно было не спрашивать… Ты следил за мной, верно? — Том чуть наклонил голову набок и усмехнулся. — Знаешь, тебе даже не надо открывать рот, чтобы отвечать на мои вопросы. Всё и так написано на твоём лице…

— На твоем лице тоже много чего написано, — парировал Поттер. — Например, то, что ты невыносимый говнюк.

Риддл сипло расхохотался.

— Невероятно… у тебя совсем отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения?

Поттер насупился.

— Гарри, Гарри… — Риддл провел палочкой по шее мальчишки, упиваясь временной властью, — когда я впервые увидел тебя, то подумал, что ты такой же, как и все остальные гриффиндорцы: самонадеянный и безрассудный, и ты старательно подтверждаешь это своими поступками, но… — парень слегка прищурился, — я думаю, ты не так прост, как это кажется на первый взгляд.

От всех этих махинаций с палочкой у его шеи Поттер чувствовал себя в высшей степени неуютно. Но слизеринец был сильнее и выше, а сам Гарри лишился оружия и ничего не мог с этим сделать…

— Так как ты узнал, что я здесь? — Риддл внимательно посмотрел на него. — И давно ли? Какие ещё ты хранишь секреты, Гарри?

Или всё-таки мог. Поттер вдруг вспомнил об одном своём важном открытии, и в его голове зародился спасительный план.

— Что это у тебя? — спросил Том, заметив выглядывающий из-под мантии гриффиндорца краешек карты. Гарри замер. Это был шанс. Одну его руку Риддл плотно придавил корпусом, а вторую держал той же рукой, в которой у него была отнятая палочка, но если бы он только потянулся за картой…

Поттер сглотнул. Губы Риддла растянулись в довольной улыбке: он понял, что нашёл что-то важное.

Том слегка отстранился, продолжая держать Поттера за запястье, и провёл палочкой по узкой груди мальчишки, отворачивая край его мантии. Гарри испытал при этом много смешанных чувств, но мысль не потерял, а мимолетной поблажки оказалось вполне достаточно, и…

Поттер резко схватил слизеринца за бок, впившись в него тонкими пальцами. Сработало моментально, и Риддл со сдавленным писком согнулся вдвое.

Да, это было подло. Но разве не подло было отнимать оружие у третьекурсника?

Пользуясь временной дезориентацией парня, Гарри выхватил у него из руки тисовую палочку, юркнул вниз за брошенной мантией и что было духу рванул к выходу из библиотеки.

— Поттер, убью!

Поттер пригнулся, и, как оказалось, не зря: пролетевшее над его ухом заклятие врезалось в ближайший стеллаж и сорвало с полок книги. Мальчик развернулся и наставил на Риддла его же палочку. Противники приостановились, не решаясь начать полноценный бой.

— Кто здесь? — раздался вдруг скрипучий голос завхоза.

Юноши замерли. В тонкой щели между стеной и дверью библиотеки показался свет фонаря.

— Вот чёрт.

Из двух зол Риддл всё же был меньшей, по мнению Поттера, и мальчишка попятился от двери, на ходу разворачивая мантию-невидимку. Том, забыв на время про свою прежнюю злость, наспех взмахнул палочкой третьекурсника, убирая книги на место…

— Ты не спрячешься…

Дверь угрожающе заскрипела. Поттер набросил на себя мантию, юркнув вбок, а Риддл, за неимением вариантов, укрылся за противоположными стеллажами. В библиотеку, прихрамывая, зашёл Аргус Филч. Он провёл фонарём, осветив ближайшие к себе секции, и напряжённо прислушался.

— Кто это?! — снова спросил мужчина. — Покажись!

Ответа, разумеется, не последовало. Поттер замер, пытаясь выровнять взволнованное дыхание. Риддл пытался набросить на себя какие-то чары, но чужая палочка его плохо слушалась.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь…

Том повернулся к тем стеллажам, где предположительно должен был прятаться Поттер.

— _Гарри,_ — едва слышно прошептал он, — _отдай мне палочку._

С направлением он угадал и даже смотрел почти что на гриффиндорца, но Гарри медлил. Ему очень хотелось проучить Риддла, но он понимал, что, если старосту Слизерина поймают его с остролистной палочкой, плохо будет обоим.

— _Гарри_.

Поттер высунул голову из-под мантии.

— _Только если ты отдашь мне мою!_

— _Идёт._

Том осторожно выглянул из-за угла и тут же метнулся обратно. Филч медленно шёл вдоль стеллажей с книгами, заглядывая в каждый закуток на своём пути.

— _Кидай,_ — шепотом приказал Риддл.

— _Сначала ты,_ — упёрся Гарри, понимая, что слизеринцу нельзя было доверять.

— Я тебя слышу!

Сиплый голос завхоза звучал весьма угрожающе. Юноши переглянулись.

— _Вместе,_ — сдавшись, предложил Том.

Гарри кивнул — такой расклад его абсолютно устраивал — и осторожно подкрался к краю книжного шкафа. Том показал ему один палец, затем два и три. Волшебники одновременно перебросили друг другу волшебные палочки.

Филч был совсем близко. Гарри в спешке набросил на голову мантию, неотрывно следя за Риддлом. Том наставил на себя палочку и одними губами произнёс какое-то заклинание. К огромному удивлению Поттера, тело парня вдруг начало исчезать безо всяких невидимых артефактов, и к тому моменту, как Филч дошёл до их секции, полностью скрылось во тьме.

Завхоз приостановился, освещая стеллажи керосиновым фонарём, но, не заметив ничего необычного, всё-таки двинулся дальше. Гарри тихо выбрался из своей секции и быстро пошёл к двери, уже не заботясь о судьбе шестикурсника…

***

Дверь библиотеки с тихим скрипом закрылась. Гриффиндорец, укрытый мантией, осторожно огляделся по сторонам: всё было тихо. Он уже дюжину раз пожалел о том, что решился на эту чёртову вылазку. Сначала Риддл, потом Филч…

Нужно было найти какое-нибудь спокойное место и свериться с картой. А потом возвращаться в свою гостиную.

Самым обидным было то, что он так и не узнал о Риддле ничего путного. Списки учеников прошлых лет? Гарри не знал, что именно он ожидал увидеть, но точно не это. Пожалуй, стоило выбрать для вылазки ночь, в которую Том сидел бы в Запретной секции…

Да и Том теперь знал про то, что Поттер за ним шпионил. И, как оказалось, умел каким-то образом смотреть сквозь волшебную мантию. И ещё видел карту. Гарри сомневался в том, что Марволо понял её назначение, ведь он даже не достал пергамент у него из-за пояса, но того, что вылазка по всем фронтам вышла провальной, это не отменяло.

Взвесив все «за» и «против», мальчик решил, что точно не будет рассказывать друзьям про неё.

Луна наконец выглянула из-за плотной пелены туч, и коридор, по которому шёл гриффиндорец, осветило её в кои-то веки ярким сиянием. Гарри заглянул в одно из прикрытых шторами окон. Она была полной.

Дверь библиотеки вновь скрипнула. Поттер обернулся почти мгновенно, но в коридоре никого не увидел. Либо ему показалось, либо…

Додумать он не успел, потому что услышал вдруг торопливые шаги у себя за спиной и еле успел отскочить, чтобы не быть задетым. Мимо него прошёл, или даже прочти пробежал, Северус Снейп. И выглядел он очень встревоженным.

Мантия на мальчике всколыхнулась. Услышав за своей спиной странный звук, профессор резко остановился, а затем повернулся к тому месту, где стоял Поттер. Гарри не знал, видел ли он его, но после тех трюков, которые в библиотеке провернул Том, был готов к любому повороту событий…

Но, кажется, Снейп ничего не видел. Он лишь напряженно всматривался в пустой коридор, держа наготове палочку. Поттер зажал рукой рот, чтобы ничем не выдать своё присутствие.

Библиотечная дверь глухо хлопнула. Северус обернулся, так и не успев ничего разглядеть.

— О-о, профессор! — радостно просипел Филч. — Как хорошо, что вы здесь! Мне кажется, кто-то из учеников…

— Мистер Филч, — прервал его Снейп, — у меня к вам более важный вопрос. Вы ведь делали сегодня обход третьего этажа?

— Да, сэр, — голос Филча стал несколько удивлённым, — а в чём…

— И все двери преподавательских кабинетов были закрыты?

— Да, сэр.

Снейп напряжённо выдохнул и побежал дальше по коридору, приказав на ходу:

— Идите за мной. Быстрее. 

***

Гарри спрятался за одной из штор и, подождав, пока в коридоре никого не останется, аккуратно развернул карту. Точки Филча и Снейпа уже миновали два поворота и крайне быстро перемещалась в сторону двигающихся лестниц. Вокруг никого не было, разве что…

Поттер резко оторвался от карты и вскинул перед собой палочку. Коридор был пустым. Мальчик ещё раз взглянул на пергамент. Нет, карта врать не могла, и она показывала, что примерно в пяти метрах от него возле стены стоял Риддл. Гарри поднял взгляд и прищурился, старательно вглядываясь в пустоту. И вдруг он _увидел_.

— Как ты… — удивлённо выдохнул мальчик.

— Дезиллюминационные чары, — улыбнулся невидимый Риддл.

Точнее, он был не совсем невидимым. Теперь, когда Поттеру выдалась возможность посмотреть на него при свете луны, он наконец понял разницу: Том никуда не исчез — просто его одежда и тело в точности повторяли расцветку и фактуру каменных стен и при невнимательном взгляде парень с ними сливался.

— Так значит, этот пергамент помогает тебе видеть других людей?

Том отделился от стены и подошёл поближе, абсолютно не страшась наставленной на него палочки. Гарри быстро свернул волшебную карту.

— Не твоё дело, Риддл.

— Гарри, — голос слизеринца стал обманчиво мягким, — до этого дня никто, абсолютно никто, не знал о том, что я пробираюсь ночью в библиотеку. Ни Снейп, ни Филч, ни кто-либо ещё. А тут вдруг выяснилось, что меня может выследить третьекурсник с каким-то куском пергамента… По-моему, это совершенно точно _моё_ дело.

Поттер немного попятился, но палочку не опустил.

— И что, попробуешь забрать его силой?

Том хмыкнул и легко взмахнул палочкой:

— Акцио.

Карта вдруг вырвалась из рук гриффиндорца и сама по себе перелетела прямо в руки Марволо. Гарри попытался схватить её, но не успел.

— Эй, отдай!

Губы парня растянулись в надменной улыбке. Поттер схватился двумя руками за волшебную палочку, в этот раз уже всерьёз думая, какое бы заклинание швырнуть в Риддла.

— Эй-эй, — осадил его Том, так же держа оружие наготове, — ты ведь помнишь, чем это закончилось в прошлый раз?

— Ты тоже, я думаю, — процедил в ответ мальчик.

Да, Том довольно неплохо помнил последствия их прошлой дуэли, а потому атаковать не спешил. Гарри рванул к нему, пытаясь отобрать карту хотя бы без магии.

— Неплохая попытка, Гарри, — издевательски поддержал его Риддл, подняв пергамент высоко над головой. — Вот только бессмысленная.

Но Поттер сдаваться не собирался. Осознав опасность своего положения, Риддл поспешно шагнул назад, вставив перед собой волшебную палочку.

— Только попробуй сделать это ещё хоть раз.

— Тогда отдай мне карту!

— А, — брови старосты поползли вверх, — так это карта…

Гарри понял, что ляпнул лишнего, но было поздно. Том опустил вниз пергамент и развернул его, всё так же держа мальчика на прицеле.

— О.

— Отдай! — Поттер выкинул руку вперёд в очередной попытке отобрать карту, но Риддл удержал его.

— Занятно…

Гарри начинал злиться, но староста полностью его игнорировал, с возрастающим интересом разглядывая чернильные коридоры.

— Значит, она показывает даже тех, кто скрыт защитными чарами… — Риддл перевёл взгляд на рассерженного гриффиндорца и хитро прищурился. — Это тоже отцовское?

— Нет! — отрезал мальчишка. — Отдай мне карту, Том!

Парень снова не обратил внимания на его просьбу. Однако взгляд старосты вдруг стал каким-то задумчивым. Будто он что-то вспомнил.

— Слушай, Гарри, — Том проследил глазами за движущимися точками завхоза и профессора по ЗОТИ, — ты ведь слышал, что говорил Снейп?

Поттер даже на мгновение оставил попытки дотянуться до карты.

— Он говорил что-то про кабинеты на третьем этаже, — быстро ответил он, но затем вновь разозлился. — Какая разница…

— Да, но он спросил, все ли были закрыты, — задумчиво пояснил Риддл. — Тебе не кажется это странным? 

***

— Ты думаешь, они кого-то здесь ищут?

— Кого-то или что-то, — произнёс Том, задумчиво разглядывая волшебную карту. Он шёл быстрым шагом по коридору, и Поттер, пытавшийся не бежать, еле мог поспевать за ним.

Они хотели догнать Снейпа и Филча, но, судя по карте, оба мужчины успели уйти далеко.

— Чёрт, — Риддл закусил губу, — был бы какой-нибудь короткий путь…

— Дай! — Поттер вновь потянулся за картой, Том отвёл руку в сторону. — Да дай же! Там есть коридор!

Это сработало. Слизеринец, подумав, вернул ему карту, хоть и без большого желания. Гарри развернул пергамент пошире.

— Вот.

Риддл наклонился к нему. Гриффиндорец показал пальцем на едва заметный проход рядом с кабинетом Заклинаний. Это было недалеко.

Юноши переглянулись и свернули влево от библиотеки. Поттер ревниво прижал к себе карту, чтобы Том не смог забрать её вновь, вызвав у слизеринца насмешливую улыбку. Чары, делавшие парня похожим на хамелеона, между тем начали понемногу ослабевать.

— Где ты этому научился? — спросил мальчик, когда Риддл снова набросил на себя маскирующее заклинание.

— В книге прочёл, — Том повёл бровью, через которую теперь было видно оконный свет. — Саморазвитие, знаешь ли, полезная штука. Ты бы тоже попробовал как-нибудь на досуге.

Поттер слегка поджал губы, но пасовать не стал.

— В книге из Запретной секции?

— Нет, всего лишь из секции Расширенной магии, — усмехнулся Марволо, а после хитро прищурился. — Ах, вот в чём дело… тебя волнует то, что я посещаю Запретную секцию?

— Да, волнует, — Поттер насупился. — Там же хранятся…

Брови Тома поползли вверх.

— О, а ты знаешь, что там хранится?

Гарри споткнулся.

— Я… нет… в смысле, нам же всем говорили на первом курсе…

— Гарри, Гарри… — улыбаясь, вздохнул слизеринский староста, — ты совсем не умеешь врать.

— Зато у тебя это очень хорошо получается.

Риддл фыркнул.

— Преподать тебе пару уроков?

— Обойдусь!

Волшебники добрались до старого гобелена рядом с кабинетом Заклинаний, за которым, если верить карте, должен был быть проход. Луна вновь скрылась за тучами, и коридор погрузился в кромешную тьму. Риддл осторожно отодвинул тяжелую ткань, подсвечивая себе палочкой. За гобеленом и в самом деле обнаружилась дверь.

— Алохомора, — прошептал Поттер, наставив палочку на замочную скважину.

Внутри неё что-то щелкнуло. Том надавил на дверь, открывая проход в следующий коридор.

— Как думаешь, что они ищут?

Риддл повёл плечами.

— Судя по тому, насколько взволнованным был Снейп, явно не сбежавших пикси…

От их шагов факелы на стенах разгорались сильнее, но в коридоре Заклинаний, где совершенно не было окон, всё равно царила напряжённая полутьма.

— Что-то опасное?

— Или запрещённое, — глаза слизеринца хитро блеснули. — То, что профессор Снейп точно не решится показать никому из студентов.

Они практически добрались до конца коридора. Оставалось свернуть в ещё один, и из него уже выйти к школьным лестницам…

— Стой, — Поттер вдруг выставил перед старостой руку, и тот натолкнулся на неё грудью.

Парень недовольно поморщился.

— Гарри, я не люблю, когда ко мне прикасаются просто так.

— Э-э… извини, — мальчик убрал руку и ещё раз сверился с картой. — Я не просто… там в соседнем коридоре… профессор Люпин.

Риддл заглянул к нему через плечо. За поворотом, у лестниц, действительно значилась точка с именем Ремуса.

— Интересно, — вполголоса произнёс Том, — что же они такое потеряли, если это ищут уже двое профессоров и завхоз…

— Думаешь, он тоже? — шепотом спросил Поттер, наблюдая за точкой, перемещавшейся от стены к стене.

— Ты мне скажи, — парень хитро прищурился. — Что профессор Люпин делает по ночам? Или ты только за мной следишь, Гарри?

Гриффиндорец слегка смутился.

— Он… он обычно спит в своём кабинете.

Риддл повёл невидимыми бровями.

— Вот видишь.

Точка меж тем отделилась от лестниц и стала двигаться по направлению к ним. Гарри взглянул на старосту.

— Будем искать другой путь… или попробуем проскочить незаметно?

Риддл задумался. Гриффиндорца надёжно скрывала мантия, а вот его чары идеальными не были, и в свете факелов внимательный человек мог его обнаружить. Но с другой стороны это был самый короткий путь к лестницам…

Из соседнего коридора вдруг послышался странный звук. Что-то вроде тихого стона. Волшебники остановились.

— _Ты слышал?_ — Поттер сильно понизил голос.

Риддл хотел что-то ответить, но стон повторился снова, только был уже громче, но звучал как-то неестественно… Гарри взглянул на карту. В соседнем коридоре всё ещё была только точка Люпина, но она почему-то двигалась по кривой, то ускоряясь, то, наоборот, останавливаясь. Что-то было не так…

За стеной послышался низкий рык. Юноши испуганно замерли. Точка на карте вдруг резко вжалась в ближайшую к ним стену.

— _Какого…_

Сердце Поттера взволнованно стукнулось о грудную клетку. Карта не показывала животных — на ней были видны только волшебники, а значит, в соседнем коридоре могло быть что-то ещё. И оно там было. И, судя по всему, оно напало на Ремуса…

— _Гарри, стой,_ — Том схватил рванувшего вперёд гриффиндорца за руку.

— _Там какой-то зверь!_

Точка тем временем двинулась вдоль стены, но никто из мальчишек, занятых своими разборками, этого не заметил.

— _Это может быть опасно. Лучше идём отсюда._

— _Но профессор ранен! Ты же слышал стон!_

Том слышал. Отчётливо. И что-то в этом стоне заставляло его нехорошо волноваться. Он звучал как-то неправильно…

— _Гарри, нас не должно здесь быть._

— _Ну и что?_ — шёпотом возразил мальчик. — _Люпину может быть нужна наша помощь!_

Рык вдруг раздался прямо на поворотом, и юноши застыли на месте. Гарри поднял волшебную палочку. Риддл мельком взглянул на карту, которую мальчик держал в руке.

_— Гарри…_

_— Я слышу._

Мальчик навёл палочку на тёмный выход из коридора Заклинаний.

_— Нет, Гарри…_

Из-за поворота медленно выплыла дрожащая в свете факелов почти двухметровая тень. Поттер почувствовал, как у него по спине пробежал леденящий холод.

— _Гарри,_ — настойчивым шёпотом повторил Том.

— _Что?_ — наконец не выдержал Поттер.

Парень тихо сглотнул, неотрывно глядя на карту.

— _Это не зверь… это профессор…_

Поттер резко взглянул на старосту, но тот только ткнул пальцем в чернильную точку на старом пергаменте. И в этот момент из-за поворота показался огромный волк.

То есть, он был похож на волка… Но его конечности были неестественно вытянутыми, а зрачки напоминали бездонные щели…

Гарри ещё раз взглянул на карту, а затем поднял взгляд за сипло дышащего зверя.

— _П-профессор?_

В другой части замка до завхоза и профессора по ЗОТИ донёсся леденящий кровь вой.

Зверь с рыком бросился на мальчишку. Поттер застыл, не решаясь атаковать. Люпин был другом его отца и Сириуса, был его другом в конце концов… но никто никогда не рассказывал, что Ремус оборотнем, и мальчик просто не верил…

— Остолбеней! — выкрикнул Риддл.

Заклятие отбросило монстра мощной ударной волной. Оборотень с рыком ударился в стену.

— Гарри, бежим!

Дважды уговаривать не пришлось. Поттер накинул на голову мантию и бросился вслед за Риддлом…

— Думаешь, это его задержит?! — на бегу спросил мальчик, оглядываясь на дверь за гобеленом, которую Том наспех запер первым попавшимся заклинанием.

— Не знаю! — тяжело дыша, бросил Риддл.

За их спинами оборотень в разъярённым рыком влетел в деревянную дверь. Волшебники испуганно вздрогнули.

— Ненадолго! — продолжая бежать, заключил парень.

Они свернули в следующий коридор. Ещё одним диким броском зверь всё-таки выбил дверь и, натолкнувшись на гобелен, в ярости разорвал его когтями на части.

Поттер толкнулся в ближайшую по коридору дверь.

Заперто.

В следующую.

Тоже закрыто.

На третий раз ему повезло, и они с Риддлом, тяжело дыша, ввалились в Трофейный зал. В коридоре за ними послышался топот лап. Уже не пытаясь запереть дверь никаким заклятием, юноши просто бросились к стеллажам с наградами.

Гарри укрылся за небольшим столом, заставленным кубками, присев вниз и укутавшись в мантию. Том замер за широкой колонной метрах в трёх от него. Они оба были полностью или почти невидимы, но какой был от этого толк, когда тот, кто за ними охотился, ориентировался в основном на собственный нюх…

Дверь заскрипела. Оборотень, тихо порыкивая, зашёл в зал и повёл носом по воздуху. Юноши застыли на месте. Гарри зажал рукой рот, но восстановить дыхание у него не получалось. Том вжался в камень; сердце дико билось в его груди.

Зверь вдруг притих, почувствовав своих жертв, а затем на одних подушечках лап, крадучись, пошёл вглубь зала.

Гарри замер, видя в щель между ножками столика осторожно ступающие лапы вервольфа. Марволо на пару мгновений прикрыл глаза. Нужно было успокоиться… Иначе кроме толчков крови в ушах он почти ничего не слышал… Нужно было просто успокоиться…

Парень открыл глаза.

А затем почувствовал рядом с ухом чужое дыхание.

Тишину зала разорвал низкий рык. Риддл с запозданием вскинул палочку, но успел лишь подставить руку под удар огромных когтей вервольфа. От болезненного вскрика Поттера будто прошило током. Уже не заботясь о собственной скрытности, он выскочил из-за стола.

Том лежал полу в бледной решётке лунного света. Из его разодранной до мяса руки сильным потоком хлестала кровь. В горле у мальчика пересохло. Вервольф медленно подбирался к своей обезоруженной жертве…

— Риктусемпра! — выкрикнул Гарри.

Заклинание яркой вспышкой слетело с палочки, но… вервольф в последний момент пригнулся, и чары врезались в стеллаж за его спиной, разбив тонкое стекло.

Сердце мальчика будто бы остановилось. Оборотень обернулся на звон падающих кубков, а затем вновь вперился озлобленным взглядом в Поттера. Он переступил через стонущего слизеринца, пачкая лапы в его крови, и направился в сторону третьекурсника.

Палочка дрогнула у Гарри в руках. Он знал Ремуса, хорошо его знал. И очень любил, когда тот наведывался в Годрикову Впадину на какой-нибудь праздник. У него всегда теплело в душе, когда он слушал об их старых похождениях с Сириусом…

— Ремус? — со слабой надеждой позвал Поттер. Он знал его… точнее, думал, что знал. Но в глазах монстра, который приближался к нему не было и тени сознания Ремуса. В них была только злость… и голод.

Оборотень зарычал и бросился на мальчишку, сбив его с ног. Гарри широко распахнул глаза, видя, как острые клыки смыкаются на его шее…

— _Империо_ _,_ — тихо, но чётко произнёс Том.

Зверь резко остановился. А его злобный взгляд внезапно совсем потух, сменившись совершенным безволием. Риддл со стоном перевернулся на бок.

— Гарри?

Ответом была тишина. Том испуганно замер. Он с трудом повёл палочкой, убирая вервольфа с обмякшего гриффиндорца.

— Гарри!

Поттер моргнул.

— Я… я в порядке…

Староста шумно выдохнул и уронил голову на пол. Он успел. Гарри тоже осознал это только сейчас и резко сел на своем месте. Оборотень смиренно стоял рядом с ним, кажется, абсолютно потеряв связь с реальностью. Риддл лежал дальше, в луже собственной крови.

— Том, — выдохнул Поттер и бросился к старосте.

Марволо был в сознании, но его било дрожью от сильной боли. Гриффиндорец помог ему сесть. Сжав зубы, парень отчаянно пытался не стонать в полный голос.

— Чёрт… — тихо произнёс мальчик, гладя на рваную рану Риддла. Времени прошло всего ничего, но крови он потерял уже очень много.

Том наставил на руку волшебную палочку и произнёс заклинание. Рана не затянулась, а ток крови лишь немного замедлился. Он зажмурил глаза, пытаясь на терять концентрации.

— Сейчас.

Поттер распахнул мантию и принялся в спешке стягивать с себя гриффиндорский галстук. Пожалуй, единственной хорошей идеей за эту ночь была самая глупая: не снимать перед вылазкой школьную форму…

Кое-как ему всё же удалось перетянуть рану. И без того красная ткань заметно потемнела и стала липкой, но кровотечение было отчасти приостановлено.

— Тебе надо в лазарет, — предложил Гарри, осторожно придерживая раненого за плечи. Староста приоткрыл глаза.

— Нельзя…

— Да ты рехнулся! Ты же истекаешь кровью!

Том выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что за такую ночную прогулку наказание может быть вплоть до исключения из школы?

— Да какая разница, если на кону твоя жизнь?!

Риддл слабо хмыкнул.

— Вся моя жизнь здесь, Поттер.

Гарри упрямо сжал кулаки. Он помнил тех парней из лондонского приюта и хорошо понимал, что Том ни за что не захочет возвращаться туда.

— Дамблдор нас не выгонит, он хороший человек…

— Правда? — губы Риддла растянулись в опьянённой улыбке. — А как ты объяснишь ему это?

Он кивнул головой в сторону оборотня. Зверь всё так же стоял на месте без какого-либо блеска в глазах. Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что именно сделал Риддл.

— Это было непростительное заклятие, да?

Том изобразил некое подобие улыбки. Поттер уже и не думал спрашивать, откуда парень знал, как использовать эти чары.

— Тогда… тогда идём к Слизнорту.

Риддл ненадолго задумался.

— Да… к Слизнорту можно… вот только… — он показал целой рукой на оборотня, — сначала куда-нибудь денем его… мне тяжело держать чары…

***

— Мерлинова борода! — сонливость декана мигом сняло при виде двух юношей в окровавленных мантиях. — Что с вами двумя приключилось?!

— Это долгая история, профессор, — ответил Поттер, вталкивая покачивающегося слизеринца в кабинет зальевара. Слизнорт опустил взгляд и заметил перемотанную форменным галстуком руку Риддла, с которой безостановочно капала кровь.

— Господи, Том, вы что, ранены?!

Риддл расхохотался, испугав этим профессора ещё больше.

— Он потерял много крови, сэр, — пояснил Поттер, а затем добавил. — Вы ведь знаете, чем залечить раны от когтей оборотня?

— Оборотня?! — ошарашенно переспросил маг и наконец понял. — Мерлинова борода!!! 

***

— Клянусь всеми четырьмя основателями, молодые люди! Вы такими выходками сведёте меня в могилу! — возмущенно вздохнул профессор, наливая себе успокаивающий отвар.

Том полулежал в кресле с новой повязкой. Рану пришлось засыпать смесью измельчённого в порошок серебра и белого ясенца, которые, к счастью, оказались в запасе у зельевара, после чего кровотечение полностью остановилось.

Жизнь старосты больше не была под угрозой. Их с Поттером дальнейшее обучение в Хогвартсе вроде бы тоже. Гарри стоял рядом, крайне радуясь этому факту.

— И где же сейчас… оборотень? — помедлив, спросил профессор.

— В своём кабинете, сэр, — бодро ответил Поттер.

Слизнорт поменялся в лице.

— Ох, так вы…

— Знаем.

Профессор глубоко вздохнул и поставил отвар на стол, решив, что его действия для такого случая будет недостаточно. И открыл другой ящик.

— Боюсь спросить, как вам удалось справиться с ним?

— Вам лучше это не знать, профессор, — слегка улыбнувшись, ответил Том.

Слизнорт выдохнул и поставил на стол непочатый пузырёк медовухи. А затем взмахом палочки приманил к себе ещё три небольших бокала…


	13. Мятный чай и немного магии

— Не расскажешь нам, что ты делал сегодня ночью? — вполголоса спросила Гермиона, наклонившись к товарищу.

— М-м?

От усталости Гарри едва ли не засыпал в собственной тарелке с фасолью и поджаристыми колбасками. Грейнджер скептически его осмотрела.

— И где твой галстук?

Взгляд Поттера медленно переместился на ворот его рубашки. Чёрт.

— Забыл, — быстро соврал мальчишка.

— Гарри, если Перси это увидит…

Впрочем, предупреждение запоздало, так как староста Гриффиндора уже обратил внимание на третьекурсника. Старший Уизли нахмурился.

— Гарри, почему ты не в форме?

— Эм… — Поттер замялся.

— Твоя форма — это облик твоего факультета. Её ношение обязательно. Ты не можешь просто так пренебрегать правилами в угоду собственной неопрятности…

Рон закатил глаза. Его, конечно, тоже интересовали ночные похождения Гарри, но занудство Перси было просто невыносимо.

— Я оденусь… после завтрака, — заверил старосту Поттер.

Однако Уизли счёл, что этого недостаточно.

— Извини, Гарри, но я вынужден снять с Гриффиндора очки за твою халатность, — произнёс Перси тоном, не терпящим возражений, и под огорченные возгласы гриффиндорцев потянулся к своему значку старосты.

— Не торопись, Уизли.

Перси остановился, а затем оглянулся, удивлённо изогнув бровь.

— Риддл? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Том с невозмутимым лицом достал из-за пазухи красно-золотой галстук и, не обращая внимания на ошарашенные взгляды других студентов, протянул его Поттеру. Делал он это одной рукой в то время, как вторая висела у него на перевязи под мантией.

Гарри взял галстук. На нём не было и пятнышка крови Риддла.

— Спасибо.

Том слегка наклонил голову, а затем направился к столу слизеринцев. Перси так и остался сидеть с поднятым и недоведённым до значка пальцем. Стараясь не смотреть ни на кого из друзей, Поттер в спешке начал завязывать галстук на своей шее.

— Гарри, какого чёрта? — спросил Рон, не выдержав непривычно долгого молчания друга. — Может, ты нам хоть что-нибудь объяснишь?

Они быстрым шагом шли по коридорам четвёртого этажа, стараясь не опаздывать на занятия к профессору Флитвику.

— Рон прав, — полушёпотом подтвердила Грейнджер. — Ты постоянно ходишь невыспавшийся, ничего не рассказываешь, а теперь ещё и твой галстук почему-то оказывается не у кого-нибудь, а у Риддла!

Последние слова всё же прозвучали чуть громче нужного, и идущие впереди третьекурсники начали оборачиваться. Взяв друзей за руки, Поттер быстро оттащил их к стене.

— Слушайте, — он примирительно поднял руки. — Я бы очень хотел вам рассказать… честно. Но я не могу.

Рон уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но в этот момент впереди кто-то удивлённо воскликнул.

— Смотрите!

Послышались ещё возгласы. Третьекурсники, взволнованно перешёптываясь, начали скапливаться в одном месте. Троица переглянулась, и, так и не договорив, поспешила туда.

Через толпу они пробрались не сразу. Поттер пытался протиснуться между двумя когтевранцами, когда рядом вдруг испуганно охнула Гермиона. Гарри поднажал и наконец пробился вперёд…

Предметом всеобщего интереса оказался гобелен, разодранный в клочья. Поттер установился и сухо сглотнул, вспоминая события прошлой ночи.

— Зал Трофеев тоже закрыт, — тихо произнёс за их спинами Эрни Макмиллан. — Говорят, утром там был страшный бардак: кубки разбросаны, стекла разбиты…

Поттер тихо выдохнул про себя. Эрни ничего не сказал про кровь. Кровь они убрали.

— Может… это Пивз разыгрался? — неуверенно предположил Захария.

— Или по школе бродит страшный зверь, — раздался нахальный голос Малфоя.

В подтверждение своих слов слизеринец зарычал, ещё больше напугав этим пуффендуйцев. Студенты, одетые в зелёную форму, захохотали.

— Так, не толпимся! — к кабинету Заклинаний наконец подошёл Флитиус Флитвик. — Не толпимся! Проходим на урок!

Он открыл дверь кабинета, слегка взволнованно взглянув на то, что осталось от старинного гобелена, и студенты начали постепенно просачиваться из коридора в класс. Но Поттер заходить не спешил.

— Гарри, идём, — позвала его Грейнджер.

— Мне надо к кое-кому зайти… ненадолго, — мальчик взглянул на друзей. — Скажете Флитвику, что я опоздаю?

Рон с Гермионой посмотрели на него выжидающе, но Поттер только лишь поджал губы. Он до сих пор не знал, стоило ли им говорить про то, что случилось ночью.

— Ладно, — наконец сжалилась Гермиона, — но потом ты нам всё расскажешь.

Поттер быстро кивнул и бодрым шагом, насколько это было возможно в его состоянии, направился в сторону лестниц.

Занятия уже начались, а потому в коридоре на третьем этаже было совсем безлюдно. Гарри осторожно подкрался к двери кабинета Ремуса, и, к его удивлению, из-за неё послышался рассерженный голос профессора Снейпа.

— _Я искренне не понимаю, почему директор до сих продолжает закрывать на это глаза, Люпин…_

Поттер прижался ухом к замочной скважине.

— _Северус, это была случайность…_ — слабым голосом оправдывался профессор.

— _Эта «случайность» могла стоить кому-нибудь жизни,_ — отрезал Снейп без капли сочувствия. — _Твоё счастье, что никто не пострадал._

Скрипнул пол. Преподаватель ЗОТИ резко развернулся на месте и широкими шагами направился к выходу. Гарри быстро попятился. Снейп толкнул дверь. Она широко распахнулась, а затем захлопнулась, с неприятно громким звуком удара. Мужчина замер, увидев перед собой третьекурсника.

— Поттер?

Гарри невинно хлопнул глазами. К его счастью, у профессора тоже уже шёл урок, и ему было не до возни со студентами младших курсов.

— На занятия. Живо.

Под пристальным взглядом Снейпа мальчишке всё же пришлось повернуть в сторону лестниц. Однако теперь ему ещё больше хотелось проведать Люпина, просто, видимо, в другой раз… 

***

— Закройте учебники. Они сегодня вам не понадобятся, — бросил Снейп шестикурсникам, входя в перешептывающийся класс.

Студенты удивлённо переглянулись, однако выполнили указание профессора. Маг тем временем прошёл через весь класс, захлопнув по пути ставни на окнах, и дёрнул свисавший с потолка шнур. Перед классом развернулось большое полотно белой ткани.

— Чистый пергамент и перья, — коротко приказал преподаватель.

Том со второй попытки развернул перед собой лист пергамента и взял перо в рабочую, но непривычную левую руку. От глаз профессора это, разумеется, не укрылось.

— Мистер Риддл, — Снейп нахмурился, — что с вашей рукой?

— Повредил, когда отрабатывал заклинание, сэр, — не моргнув глазом, соврал слизеринец.

Во взгляде профессора скользнуло заметное недоверие.

— И что же за заклинание вы отрабатывали?

— Кое-что из моих собственных изысканий.

Снейп скрестил перед собой руки.

— Вот так, — маг слегка повёл бровью, вглядываясь в глаза юноши. — Что ж, в таком случае вы на собственном опыте убедились, что гениальность — это ещё не залог успеха.

По виску Марволо скользнул желвак, однако парень не позволил себе уронить маску и покорно опустил взгляд.

— Да, сэр.

Уголки губ профессора дёрнулись в слабой пародии на улыбку. Он уже давно подозревал за Риддлом некоторые делишки, но за пять с небольшим лет так ни разу и не поймал его ни за чем существенным. Вот и сейчас Северус чувствовал какой-то подвох, но слизеринец отыгрывал свою роль безупречно и к нему было не подступиться.

Профессор прошёл вдоль парт и, развернувшись, стукнул палочкой по старому ламповому проектору. На белом полотне высветилось первое изображение.

— Оборотни? — удивлённо спросила Пенелопа Кристал. — Но, сэр, это ведь из программы младших курсов…

— Повторение способствует усвоению знаний, мисс Кристал, — процедил Снейп. — А после проверки вашего предыдущего теста у меня возникли большие сомнения насчёт того, что вы что-либо помните с занятий на прошлой неделе — не то что из теории прошлых лет.

Пенелопа немного пристыженно потупила взгляд.

— А чтобы в ваших головах после наших занятий осталось хоть что-нибудь путное, вы приготовите на следующую пару три больших свитка на тему «Как распознать оборотня и обезвредить его».

Класс обречённо вздохнул.

— И будьте осторожны, — добавил Снейп, вновь посмотрев на Риддла, — всевозможные травмы не будут оправданием для несдачи.

Том напряженно провернул в пальцах перо, а затем обманул наконечник в чернила, размышляя над тем, как бы ему отплатить профессору за его немилость. 

***

Гарри столкнулся со слизеринцем примерно за час до обеда, когда вместо того, чтобы переодеться, всё же решил навестить Люпина. Том по какой-то причине тоже не торопился в свою гостиную.

— Ты куда? — спросил староста, на ходу остановив гриффиндорца.

— К _профессору_ , — быстро ответил Поттер.

Слишком коротко для того, чтобы его понял кто-либо посторонний, но вполне достаточно для Марволо.

— Ты тоже пойдёшь?

Том кивнул. Гарри перевёл взгляд на повязку, скрытую под мантией слизеринца.

— Как рука?

— Терпимо, — сухо ответил Риддл. 

***

Ремус Люпин потирал виски, сидя в своём кабинете и с трудом справляясь со слабостью, ломившей его тело после каждого полнолуния, к которой в этот раз добавилась ещё и сильная головная боль, в редкие моменты доводившая мага аж до помутнения в мыслях. Это был странный эффект, но установить причину он так и не смог. К счастью, профессор Слизнорт уже проведал его, оставив на столе Ремуса немного животворящего эликсира, а также новую порцию волчьего противоядия.

Старая порция стояла немного поодаль, и Люпин с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать рвать на себе волосы из-за того, что в прошлую ночь забыл её выпить. Особенно после того, что рассказал ему зельевар…

В дверь постучали — тихо, но у мага создалось ощущение, что стучали не по дереву, а прямо по его голове. Ремус слабо застонал.

— Простите… я никого не принимаю сегодня.

— Ремус, это я.

Дверь приоткрылась, после чего в неё протиснулась лохматая голова Поттера. Вслед за ним в кабинет заглянул Марволо. Увидев юношей вместе, Люпин тяжело вздохнул.

— А, это вы… что ж, тогда заходите…

Волшебники осторожно пробрались в кабинет мужчины. Оба они поглядывали на него с опасной, но, увидев, в каком состоянии был профессор, Гарри быстро смягчился. На него и в самом деле было жалко смотреть. А когда Ремус заметил перевязанную руку слизеринского старосты, у него и вовсе дрогнули пальцы.

— Я должен извиниться перед вами, — сокрушённо произнёс оборотень, — но, честно говоря, я просто не в силах подобрать нужные слова…

— Как это произошло? — спросил Том, всё ещё настороженно глядя на Ремуса.

Профессор поднял на него чуть затуманенный взгляд.

— Ваша трансформация, — пояснил Риддл. — Оборотни в полнолуние теряют своё человеческое сознание, но противоядие должно нивелировать этот эффект.

— А… — Люпин глубоко вздохнул, — я просто… забыл принять его один раз.

Брови Тома заметно приподнялись.

— Для должного действия его нужно принимать неделю до и неделю после полнолуния, — Ремус вынул пробку из склянки с противоядием, и из горлышка потянулся тонкий голубоватый дымок. — В строго определённое время. И любое несоблюдение правил приёма, к сожалению, ведёт к весьма плачевным последствиям…

Люпин прижал склянку к губам и быстро выпил её содержимое. Его передёрнуло.

— Вкус у него тоже, надо сказать, не очень приятный.

Гарри с нарастающей болью смотрел на профессора. В его памяти были свежи воспоминания этой ночи, но зверь, что был в них, не имел ничего общего с Ремусом. А Ремус был вот, прямо перед ним, ослабленный и разбитый, пьющий противное зелье и ненавидящий сам себя. И мальчику было его очень жалко.

— Простите меня, Том, — сокрушенно вздохнул Люпин. — И ты, Гарри. Я не хотел этого. В здравом уме я бы ни за что не причинил вам вреда.

— Я знаю, — искренне ответил Поттер.

Том нехотя качнул головой. Ремус тем временем взглянул на часы на своём запястье.

— Вам, наверное, пора на обед.

— А вы не пойдёте? — спросил Риддл, вдруг проявив участие.

— В таком состоянии я разве что смогу доползти до двери собственного кабинета, — слегка улыбнулся Люпин. — А профессор Снейп, наверное, будь очень рад избавиться от моего соседства.

Глаза слизеринца странно сверкнули. Он аккуратно нащупал в кармане брюк крохотную ампулку с порошком, взятую заранее из кабинета Слизнорта. В его голове наконец-то созрел план отмщения…

— Гарри, мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказал парень, когда они вышли от преподавателя дуэльного клуба, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

— М-м?

Поттер удивлённо взглянул за старосту.

— У тебя с собой мантия-невидимка? 

***

— Куда мы идём? — вполголоса спросил Гарри. — И что ты собираешься сделать?

Риддл оглянулся. Вход на кухню не был запрещён для студентов, но с учётом того, что он хотел провернуть, им с Поттером не помешала бы доля скрытности. Да и лучше бы его никто не видел в компании гриффиндорца.

— Ничего такого. Просто немного магии.

Они дошли до огромного натюрморта, одиноко висящего на стене. Том остановился. Гарри встал рядом, с непониманием глядя на слизеринца. Риддл тем временем потянулся рукой к картине и аккуратно пощекотал изображённую на ней пузатую грушу. К огромному удивлению Поттера, груша вдруг залилась радостным смехом и превратилась в дверную ручку. Том потянул за неё, открывая секретный проход.

— Ты ни разу не был на кухне?

Мальчик помотал головой. Честно говоря, он даже не задумывался о её существовании в школе, хоть и учился уже не первый год. Снисходительно хмыкнув, Том пропустил его вперёд, жестом показывая, что пора уже доставать волшебную мантию. 

— Так что ты собираешься сделать? — повторил свой вопрос гриффиндорец, когда они осторожно спускались вниз по каменной лестнице. — И почему бы тебе не воспользоваться своими дезиллюминационными чарами?

Идти с Риддлом под одной мантией было не то же самое, что прятаться под ней с Роном и Гермионой. Друзьям Поттер полностью доверял и не испытывал никакого беспокойства, когда они устраивали общие вылазки, а к Тому он только начал проникаться благими чувствами. К тому же, парень был довольно высоким, и, чтобы из-под невидимой ткани не выглядывали его лодыжки, идти приходилось почти вплотную.

— К твоему сведению, раны, нанесённые оборотнями, не заживают в мгновение ока, Гарри. А шрамы и вовсе остаются потом на всю жизнь, — тихо произнёс Риддл. — И я обзавёлся таким украшением только сегодня ночью. Как думаешь, мне легко колдовать?

Поттер в ответ промолчал. Воспоминания вновь нахлынули на него, и самым ярким из них оказался каменный пол Трофейного зала, освещённый бледным светом луны, на котором в луже крови лежал стонущий Том.

По спине пробежали мурашки. Вероятно, эта картина будет ещё долго являться ему в самых жутких кошмарах…

— Болит? — осторожно спросил мальчишка.

— Разумеется, — повёл бровью староста Слизерина.

Какое-то время они шли в тишине.

— Я смотрю, ты много узнал про оборотней… — решился вновь начать разговор гриффиндорец.

Риддл взглянул на него.

— Профессор Снейп, — парень прямо-таки посмаковал это имя, — задал нам сегодня подготовить три больших свитка по этой теме.

— Три?! — с ужасом переспросил Поттер.

Марволо кивнул.

— Но у тебя же рука травмирована…

— О, это нисколько его не смутило.

Гарри возмущенно выдохнул через нос.

— Вот же… Нюниус…

От неожиданности Том едва ли не поперхнулся. Тонкие губы парня растянулись в удивлённой улыбке.

— Как ты его назвал?

— Нюниус, — повторил Гарри. — Так его называет мой крёстный.

Риддл улыбнулся шире. Он, конечно, испытывал к крёстному Поттера не самые тёплые чувства после их первой встречи, но такое прозвище Снейпа было ему по вкусу.

Юноши спустились ко входу на кухню. Сквозь проход виднелись горы еды и блестящей посуды, а также суетящиеся повара, на которых удивлённо уставился Поттер.

— Эльфы…

Том взглянул на него сверху вниз.

— Тебя это удивляет? А кого ты хотел здесь найти?

— Я… я не знаю… — смущенно ответил мальчик. — Волшебников?

— Едой должна заниматься прислуга, — снисходительно пояснил Риддл. — Особенно, когда её надо готовить в таком количестве. О, и ты ведь не думал, что она появляется в Главном зале сама по себе?

Честно говоря, Гарри думал, хоть и знал ещё с первого курса, что еду нельзя создать только с помощью магии. А про эльфов у него и вовсе не было мыслей. Поттеры хоть и не были бедной семьёй, домовых эльфов у них не водилось, и мать готовила всё сама.

Гарри знал, что эльф когда-то был у семейства Блэков, но Сириус с ним не ладил, и, когда его младший братец решил съехать с площади Гриммо, этот самый эльф ушёл вместе с ним. Бродяга, впрочем, не был в обиде.

Том достал из кармана ампулку с порошком.

— Я хочу подсыпать профессору Снейпу кое-что… относительно безобидное, — наконец поделился он своими планами с гриффиндорцем.

Поттер удивлённо взглянул на него. Впрочем, эта идея отторжения у мальчишки не вызывала.

— И что это?

— О, увидишь, — хитро ухмыльнулся Том.

Гарри вновь повернулся к кухне.

— Но как ты собираешься это сделать?

— Смотри, — парень показал рукой на отдельно стоящий стол с разнообразными блюдами, — всю еду для преподавателей готовят отдельно, и стоит она так, как будет потом подаваться в Зал… Видишь чашки?

— Угу.

— Они тоже стоят именно в том порядке, в котором потом отправятся к профессорам.

— И одной нет, — заметил вдруг Поттер.

— Верно, — подтвердил Том.

— Чашка Люпина…

— А рядом с ним та, что предназначается Снейпу.

— И значит надо всего лишь…

— Подсыпать в неё порошок, — Риддл улыбнулся. — А ты неплохо соображаешь для гриффиндорца. 

***

Поттер опустился на скамью рядом с товарищами, загадочно поглядывая в сторону преподавательского стола.

— Где ты был? — спросил Рон, немного обиженно глядя на друга. Его начинало беспокоить то, что Гарри проворачивал какие-то дела без него.

— Позже, — многозначительно сообщил Поттер, мельком взглянув на стол слизеринцев. Том был там, и они на мгновение пересеклись взглядами.

Уизли хотел было возмутиться, но на столах вдруг появилась еда, притянув к себе всё внимание голодных студентов.

Профессора Хогвартса степенно поглощали еду, разговаривая о различных рабочих моментах. Основной темой, разумеется, был ночной переполох.

— Хвала Основателям, что благодаря вам, профессор, всё закончилось без происшествий, — вздохнула Помона Стебль. — И всё же, как вам удалось загнать его в кабинет?

Слизнорт аккуратно отрезал небольшой кусочек от сочного стейка.

— Ничего сверхъестественного, профессор. Всего лишь вовремя применённое оглушающее и хорошая порция снотворного зелья…

Снейп сидел рядом с пустующим местом Люпина, почти не прикасаясь к еде, и недоверчиво поглядывал на декана. По официальной версии, Гораций Слизнорт, услышав странные звуки, вышел ночью из своего кабинета на шестом этаже, где и столкнулся с оборотнем, а затем смог успешно его обезвредить и отлевитировать в класс. Северус, конечно, не сомневался в способностях мага, но что-то в этой истории не сходилось.

Основные следы погрома приходились на четвёртый этаж и выглядели так, будто там происходила погоня. А ещё он очень хорошо помнил разлетевшийся по коридорам страшный вой оборотня…

Слизнорт, чувствуя на себе взгляд профессора по ЗОТИ, осторожно посмотрел на стол слизеринцев. Том сидел там и пытался орудовать ложкой, держа её в неудобной руке. Декан не знал подробностей того, что происходило сегодня ночью, но понимал, что даже известных ему нарушений было достаточно для исключения парня из школы. И он не хотел ломать одному из своих лучших студентов жизнь.

Снейп отставил тарелку в сторону и потянулся за чаем. Есть ему не хотелось, а вот немного промочить горло он был не прочь. Жидкость в чашке была тёмной, приятного коньячного цвета, дымилась и совсем чуть-чуть пахла мятой…

Запах, кстати говоря, был не совсем обычным, так как эльфы редко экспериментировали над составами блюд и напитков, но профессор уже не стал придавать этому значения и сделал первый глоток.

Гарри выжидающе поглядывал то на Риддла, то на профессорский стол: прошла уже половина обеденного времени, а ничего странного с Нюниусом до сих пор не происходило. Неужели ничего не получилось? И что вообще должно было получиться?

У Поттера было много вопросов, но Том не обращал внимания на мальчишку, кажется, полностью увлёкшись поглощением пищи. Гриффиндорец даже начал подозревать, что староста просто посмеялся над ним в расчёте выкинуть позже какую-то пакость…

Но вдруг профессор ЗОТИ резко подскочил со своего места, схватившись за голову. Со всего зала послышались удивлённые, а то и испуганные возгласы. Из ушей Снейпа валил густой фиолетовый дым.

Ближайшие к магу преподаватели тоже повскакивали со своих мест в надежде хоть как-нибудь помочь своему коллеге, и даже Дамблдор напряжённо поставил кубок на стол, однако Северуса слишком быстро заволокло облаком дыма. Зал испуганно замер.

В то время, как все остальные студенты привстали из-за столов, чтобы получше видеть происходящее, Гарри взволнованно обернулся на слизеринца. Продолжая осторожно прихлёбывать суп, Риддл слегка улыбнулся.

А затем дым начал понемногу рассеиваться…

Увиденное сперва шокировало всех, включая преподавателей, но потом заставило магов понемногу начать улыбаться. Профессор Макгонагалл смущенно кашлянула куда-то в сторону. Дамблдор поправил очки.

Привычные угольно-чёрные патлы преподавателя по ЗОТИ приобрели невиданную мягкость и конфетно-розовый цвет. А его глаза просто лучились злостью. Профессор медленно повернулся к улыбающимся студентам.

— Кто?!

Однако вместо привычного испуга слова мага вызвали только сдавленные смешки. Гарри подавился тыквенным соком. Надо сказать, с розовыми волосами профессор выглядел просто очаровательно.

Кто-то хохотнул за столом пуффендуйцев. Мадам Стебль строго воззрилась на своих подопечных, но нужного эффекта это не возымело, так как она сама еле сдерживала улыбку.

— Я спрашиваю, кто это сделал?!

Теперь захохотало ещё больше студентов, и постепенно весь Главный зал наполнился ехидно-радостным смехом. Снейп, не выдержав происходящего, вылетел из зала со скоростью бладжера…

Гарри снова взглянул на стол слизеринцев и почти сразу столкнулся взглядом с улыбающимся Марволо. И тот, прикрыв улыбку сжатой в кулак рукой, аккуратно подмигнул третьекурснику. Остальные гриффиндорцы, продолжавшие хохотать от души, так ничего и не заметили.

Счастливо улыбаясь, Поттер повернулся к друзьям. Рон с Гермионой смеялись. Рядом, стуча кулаком по столу, хохотал Симус Финниган. Старшекурсников, за исключением Перси, тоже распирало от смеха.

— Фред? — вытирая подступившие слёзы позвал один из близнецов Уизли.

— Да, Джордж?

Братья переглянулись, продолжая отсмеиваться.

— Кажется, у нас появился достойный конкурент в сфере розыгрышей…


	14. Хитрый эльф

_Лунный свет беспрепятственно проходил сквозь высокие окна, отражаясь в надраенных кубках и ложась белым полотном на каменный пол. В Трофейном зале было_ _предельно_ _тихо. Обманчиво тихо. И лишь деревянная дверь осторожно скрипнула, закрываясь._

_Гарри сидел под одним из столов_ _, укрывшись с головой бесполезной мантией-невидимкой, и судорожно дышал в_ _ладони_ _, плотно прижатые к раскрасневшемуся от бега лицу_ _._

_Зверь снова был здесь._

_Поттер не слышал его, но он точно знал, что оборотень прямо сейчас беззвучно крался по залу, безошибочно чувствуя страх своих жертв…_

_Мальчик прижался к полу._ _В промежутке между деревянными ножками показались осторожно ступающие лапы_ _вервольфа_ _. Кости зверя слегка царапали пол. Остановившись всего в метре от места, где прятался мальчик, оборотень принюхался._

_Гарри замер, совсем перестав дышать и надеясь_ _лишь на внезапное чудо. Сердце билось быстрее, быстрее, быстрее…_

_Зверь пошёл дальше._ _Кажется, небеса были благосклонны к судьбе_ _гриффиндорца, и мальчик, всё ещё удерживая дыхание, начал думать, как бы ему дать знак_ _Риддлу_ _и…_

_Внезапно тишину, царившую в зале, разорвал яростный рык._ _Поттер вздрогнул, ещё больше прижавшись к полу, а затем, к своему ужасу, услышал, как от боли закричал Том._ _Страх быть растерзанным оборотнем сменился страхом совершенно другого рода. Гарри подскочил с места._

_Том лежал на полу, не в силах дотянуться до откатившейся палочки, и надрывно стонал от боли. Из глубокой раны на его правой руке толчками хлестала кровь. Густая слюна тонкой нитью стекала из пасти_ _оборотня в то время, как сам зверь медленно подбирался к своей безоружной жертве…_

_Чувствуя, как его сковывает от холодного липкого ужаса, Поттер наставил_ _на_ _монстра_ _палочку_ _, но по какой-то причине слова застряли у него в горле. Он хотел произнести заклинание. Он должен был. Но, как только мальчик открывал рот, звук терялся, будто бы кто-то наложил на него заклятие немоты._

_Оборотень навис над раненым_ _слизеринцем_ _. Том_ _, рвано дыша, повернул голову, и Гарри столкнулся с его взглядом, полным боли, страха и какого-то отречённого разочарования. Палочка задрожала в руках мальчишки. Он пытался, пытался…_

_Зверь рванулся и, низко рыча, разорвал горло старосты._

Поттер с криком подскочил на кровати и уткнулся взглядом в бордовый навес. Вокруг, несмотря на предутренние часы, стояла кромешная тьма. И никакого намёка на лунный свет.

Мальчик моргнул. Перед глазами всё ещё стоял пугающе реальный образ мертвого Риддла и окровавленной пасти зверя, а руки заметно тряслись от волнения. Но это был сон. Всего лишь кошмарный сон…

Кто-то из соседей мальчишки недовольно заворочался под одеялом; на верхней койке зажёг палочку Рон.

— _Гарри…_ — сонным голосом позвал его друг, — _ночь ещё…_ _ты чего вопишь…_

— _Прости_ _…_ — Гарри потер глаза, пытаясь хоть сколько-нибудь успокоиться, — _мне просто… кошмар приснился…_

— _Всё нормально?_

Рон немного забеспокоился.

— _Да… уже всё хорошо,_ — заверил Поттер.

Уизли пробурчал что-то невнятное. Для длинных бесед время было чересчур ранним, и у мальчишки просто слипались глаза. Убрав палочку, он получше замотался в тёплое одеяло и уснул почти сразу, как только его голова вновь коснулась подушки.

Гарри сделал пару глубоких вдохов. Жуткий образ и дрожь наконец-то исчезли. Гриффиндорец аккуратно свесился вниз со своей кровати и, порывшись в сумке, извлёк из неё волшебную карту. А затем быстро назвал пароль.

Точка с именем Тома Риддла находилась в районе гостиной Слизерина. Парень, должно быть, в кои-то веки спал в собственной кровати, оправляясь от полученной травмы. Поттер облегчённо вздохнул.

Сон. Чёртов сон. 

***

— Гарри, что с тобой происходит? — взволнованно спросила Гермиона по пути на пары по Защите от тёмных искусств. — Рон говорит, что ты кричал этой ночью…

Поттер вздрогнул от неожиданности. Ещё секунду назад он совершенно точно шёл по коридору один и совсем не заметил, когда к нему успела присоединиться подруга. Может, от недосыпа, конечно…

— А, это… — мальчик немного поёжился, вспоминая сон, — мне просто кошмар приснился.

— И давно тебе снятся кошмары?

Он промолчал. Грейнджер сперва взглянула на него строго, но потом, увидев, в каком состоянии был её друг, заметно смягчилась.

— Гарри…

Договорить она не успела, так как третьекурсники миновали последний поворот на пути к кабинету и внезапно уткнулись в хихикающую толпу. Тут были студенты со всех факультетов и курсов. В центре внимания находится профессор Снейп.

— Кто?! — буйствовал маг. — Кто из вас двоих желает умереть первым?!

Краска не сходила у него с волос уже третий день, вызывая едва сдерживаемые улыбки не только у студентов, но и у преподавателей. Даже Макгонагалл закашлялась утром, когда он при ней попробовал поправить спадающие на лоб конфетные пряди. Это был уже перебор.

Близнецы упорно смотрели в пол, изо всех сил пытаясь не улыбаться.

— Сэр, у нас есть алиби! — попробовал вставить хоть слово Джордж. — Мы были в лазарете у мадам Помфри!

— Она может подтвердить! — поддержал его брат.

— Молчать!

У профессора не было никаких доказательств, что творцами его насильно обновлённого имиджа были именно близнецы, но они больше всего походили на тех, кто мог бы выкинуть что-то подобное. А Снейп очень злился, и ему нужно было на кого-нибудь выплеснуть свой праведный гнев.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что за столько лет вы научились эффективно заметать следы своих фокусов, — процедил маг, — но не думайте, что в этот раз это вам хоть как-то поможет…

С этими словами профессор схватил братьев за уши и под возмущенные крики потащил их в сторону своего кабинета. Толпа довольно загоготала. Больше всех такому развитию событий радовались слизеринцы-третьекурсники во главе с Драко.

Гермиона недовольно вздохнула: розыгрыш, конечно, вышел хорошим, но подобная выходка грозила проблемами не только самим близнецам, но и всему факультету. Гарри посмотрел на неё украдкой. Если бы она знала, кто на самом деле был виноват…

Он перевёл взгляд на группу студентов, одетых в зелёную форму. Малфой очень похоже спародировал то, как выглядел один из братьев, когда Снейп потянул их за уши. Остальные залились смехом.

— Знаете, — ехидно улыбаясь, сказал третьекурсник, — если профессор открутит кому-нибудь из близнецов ухо, мы хотя бы начнём их различать.

Снова раздался смех. Поттеру это не нравилось.

— Не смешно, Малфой.

Слизеринцы повернулись к нему; кто-то издевательски присвистнул. Драко отделился от группы, кинув сумку одному из своих подпевал, и подошёл ближе к Поттеру. Мальчик тоже сделал пару шагов вперёд.

— Не смешно? — слизеринец слегка скривил губы. — А что же тоже, по-твоему смешно, Поттер?

Гарри нахмурился. Драко подошёл ближе и, наклонившись, тихо шепнул ему на ухо:

— _Может быть, то, что ты уже третий день глазеешь за завтраком на нашего золотого старосту?_

Поттер вспылил мгновенно, схватив Малфоя за грудки, но в этот момент дверь кабинета ЗОТИ с хлопком распахнулась и оттуда вылетели близнецы. За ними сразу же показался розововолосый профессор.

— Что здесь ещё творится? — гневно произнёс Снейп.

Гарри отпустил слизеринца, но, видимо, было поздно. И без того грозный взгляд преподавателя по Защите потемнел ещё больше.

— Минус пять очков, Гриффиндор, — бросил профессор, а затем жестом приказал третьекурсникам заходить в класс.

Довольно ухмыльнувшись и поправив смятую мантию, Драко отошёл к другим слизеринцам. Гермиона потянула друга за локоть.

— Не стоило тебе вмешиваться…

— А, по-моему, надо было врезать ему по морде, — поделился экспертным мнением Рон, подоспевший к самому началу занятий. — Что он такого тебе сказал?

— Да так…

Поттер ещё раз взглянул в сторону слизеринцев. Малфой вообще-то был прав: Гарри действительно сильно заглядывался на старосту в последнее время, но не делать этого он не мог. После всех кошмаров, в которых Риддл раз за разом умирал от клыков и когтей оборотня, вид Тома — живого и спокойно поглощающего свой завтрак — был единственным, что хоть как-то успокаивало мальчишку. Плохо было то, что это заметил Драко.

Толпа понемногу начала расходиться: как-никак студентам всех курсов нужно было идти на занятия. Рон с Гермионой быстро юркнули в класс. Уже на подходе к двери гриффиндорец в последний раз обернулся и вдруг заметил стоящего немного поодаль Риддла.

Парень, чуть улыбаясь, наблюдал за уходившими по коридору потрёпанными близнецами Уизли. Гарри, решив, что от его опоздания хуже уже не станет, отошёл в сторону, пропуская остальных третьекурсников, а после подошёл к слизеринцу.

— Я смотрю, ты доволен…

Риддл хмыкнул, всё также наблюдая за братьями.

— Да… я и не думал, что всё обернётся настолько удачно, — он посмотрел на Поттера сверху вниз. — Ты что ли переживаешь за них?

— Фред и Джордж вообще-то мои друзья! — возразил Гарри. — И они не виноваты, а Снейп может снять очки со всего факультета, потому что считает, что это они.

— Но до сих пор этого не сделал, — флегматично заметил Том.— Ты, между прочим, только что навредил своему факультету гораздо больше, когда полез к Малфою…

— Я не лез!

— О, правда? Неужели мне показалось… — Риддл ухмыльнулся, а затем с интересом взглянул на Поттера. — Что он такого тебе сказал?

Гарри слегка смутился.

— Ничего.

Драко Малфой, заходивший в класс последним из слизеринцев, оглянулся и подозрительно уставился на странную парочку. Так значит ему не показалось: Риддл с Поттером и в самом деле общались…

— Знаешь, Фред, — сказал Джордж, потирая раскрасневшееся ухо, — я, конечно, очень уважаю того, кто наколдовал Снейпу такую прекрасную шевелюру, но получать за него по шапке мне не особо нравится.

— Ага, — недовольно выдохнул Фред. 

***

Малфой оглянулся по сторонам и быстро зашёл в мужской туалет на третьем этаже Хогвартса. Ему очень везло: внутри тоже никого не было. На всякий случай мальчик запер дверь простым заклинанием, а после отошёл к раковинам.

Том Риддл и Гарри Поттер… потрясающе странная парочка. Что вообще могло связывать идеального слизеринца и этого бездарного третьекурсника?

Драко опёрся руками на раковину, разглядывая собственное отражение в зеркале. Что бы там ни было, он это выяснит, пусть даже для этого придётся прибегнуть к не совсем законному способу. Он уже давно точил зуб на Риддла. В его голове просто не укладывалось то, что полукровка — о чём как-то раз проговорился Слизнорт — мог быть настолько талантливым, популярным, красивым… настолько идеальным, черт бы его подрал! Сам декан ставил Риддла в пример остальным слизеринцам, напрочь забыв про чистоту его крови. Но это было неправильно. Невозможно. Отец всегда говорил ему, что в волшебном мире кровь была превыше всего. Что чистокровные волшебники были по определению лучше нечистокровных. А Драко верил отцу. Но как же тогда Риддл смог настолько превзойти остальных? Как он мог все годы, что Малфой был с ним знаком, оставаться таким идеальным?

Он не был. И вот у Драко наконец-то появилось доказательство риддловской неидеальности. И какое! Риддл в тайне ото всех общался не с кем-нибудь там, а с Поттером, который Малфою, мягко говоря, тоже не нравился. И было бы очень расточительно упускать дарованный судьбой шанс…

Малфой отвернулся от зеркала и выпрямился, сложив перед собой руки. Теперь надо было лишь сделать так же, как это делал его отец.

— Добби!

Парень громко хлопнул в ладоши и замер, пытаясь понять, сработал ли его зов на таком большом расстоянии. На пару мгновений в туалете повисла звенящая тишина, а затем перед слизеринцем с тихим щелчком появился эльф, одетый в грязную наволочку.

— Хозяин Драко…?

Том шёл по коридору третьего этажа, обдумывая дальнейшие планы. До обеда он был свободен, и, пожалуй, самой разумной идеей было бы вновь заглянуть в библиотеку, чтобы не тратить на неё и без того бессонные ночные часы.

Рука, даже с применением всевозможных лечебных снадобий, заживала отвратительно долго, и на третий день всё ещё отзывалась резкой болью на попытки хоть немного пошевелить ей. Но при этом рана приносила ему немало дискомфорта и в спокойном положении руки, и парню приходилось строго следить за тем, чтобы ничем не выдавать это в присутствии других магов.

По той же причине сон тоже стал для Марволо своеобразной пыткой. Он и так спал довольно чутко, просыпаясь от любого необычного шороха, а теперь и вовсе с трудом мог заснуть из-за ноющей боли.

Собственно, сегодня он тоже не выспался и бодрящего зелья выпил совсем немного, чтобы не страдать от побочных эффектов. А потому, дабы не клевать носом в библиотеке, сидя над скучными архивными списками, ему следовало хотя бы умыться…

— Хозяин хочет, чтобы Добби…

— Проследил за Томом Риддлом и Гарри Поттером и выяснил, что эти двое скрывают, — повторил приказ Драко.

— Но, хозяин…

— Что?

Добби слегка прижал уши.

— Но это же… как бы сказать… — домовик отвёл взгляд, неловко переминаясь на тонких ножках, — нехорошо… и Добби не хотел бы…

Малфой презрительно посмотрел на домашнего эльфа.

— Ты что, осуждаешь приказ своего господина?

Добби вздрогнул, искренне ужаснувшись словам мальчишки.

— Я… я не…

Том подошёл к двери туалета, но застыл, так и не взявшись за ручку. Из-за двери доносился подозрительный шум…

— Плохой! Добби плохой! — кричал домовик, неистово стуча лбом по дверце одной из кабинок. — Плохой! Гадкий Добби!

— Добби… — Малфой ошарашенно отступил назад. — Добби, стой! Прекрати! Тебя же могут услышать!

Услышав новый приказ эльф всё же прекратил самобичевание и, покачнувшись, отошёл от кабинки. Малфой прислушался.

— Добби — плохой эльф… — сокрушённо повторил домовик, держась руками за голову. — Добби позволил себе осуждать приказы хозяина… Добби должен был наказать себя…

— Да знаю я, знаю!

Снаружи кто-то нажал на дверную ручку, но дверь, запечатанная защитными чарами, разумеется, не открылась. Малфой испуганно обернулся.

— _Чёрт,_ — произнёс слизеринец, сильно понизив голос, а затем вновь повернулся к домовику. — _Видишь, что ты наделал?!_

— _Простите, сэр,_ — виновато прошептал эльф. — _Добби_ _должен снова себя наказать за это?_

Дверная ручка дернулась интенсивнее. Кто-то толкнул дверь плечом.

— _Нет._ _Потом накажешь!_ — быстро остановил его Драко и в спешке ещё раз переспросил слугу: — _Ты понял, что должен делать?_

_— Проследить за Томом_ _Риддлом_ _и Гарри Поттером,_ — послушно повторил эльф, — _и сказать хозяину, если я выясню, что они что-то скрывают…_

— _Да, верно,_ — подтвердил Малфой. — _И смотри, чтобы никто из них тебя не заметил!_

Эльф смиренно закивал своей непомерно большой головой.

— _И ни слова отцу!_ — подумав, добавил мальчик. — _А теперь выметайся отсюда! Живо!_

Том отступил на шаг, доставая волшебную палочку. Ему не показалось: дверь совершенно точно была заперта заклинанием. А ещё за ней разговаривали. И причём двое. Он не разобрал слов, но один голос показался ему очень знакомым…

Дверь резко распахнулась, и на пороге туалета, увидев его, испуганно замер Малфой. Риддл слегка прищурился.

— Что ты там делал?

Было заметно, что третьекурсник совсем не ожидал и меньше всего хотел его здесь увидеть, но довольно быстро нашёл, как съязвить.

— А что, по-твоему, делают в туалете?

Староста хмыкнул.

— Это надо спрашивать у тебя, потому что ты явно занимался чем-то другим, — Марволо опёрся здоровой рукой на стену, частично закрывая мальчишке проход. — Зачем ты запирал дверь, Драко?

— Я… я не запирал, — соврал слизеринец, — тебе показалось. Может, ты просто ещё не привык пользоваться левой рукой?

Он осторожно протиснулся между стеной и Риддлом и, развернувшись, быстро пошёл вперёд. Том долго смотрел, как он удаляется по коридору, а затем заглянул в туалет. На первый взгляд там не было ни души, но он ведь слышал ещё один голос…

Староста прошёл внутрь, осторожно закрыв за собой деревянную дверь. В туалете действительно никого не оказалось. Ополоснув лицо холодной водой, Риддл закрутил кран и внимательно вгляделся в своё отражение.

— Что же ты скрываешь, Малфой… 

***

— Гарри, ты обещал рассказать нам, что происходит, — Гермиона скрестила на груди руки, наблюдая за тем, как друг собирается на тренировку.

— Да, Гарри, это уже не смешно, — подтвердил Рон.

Мальчик удивлённо взглянул на обоих друзей. Они хоть и общались уже третий год, но такое единство взглядов было для этих двоих большой редкостью. Уизли и Грейнджер смотрели на него выжидающе.

— Я расскажу, правда, — пообещал Поттер. — Просто не сейчас.

В своё оправдание он помахал метлой. Друзья глубоко вздохнули.

— Ты уже в который раз так говоришь, — недовольно заметил Рон, — а мы тут гадаем…

— Гарри, мы волнуемся, — поправила его Гермиона.

Гриффиндорец молчал, хотя внутри его уже давно грызла совесть. Он не был уверен насчёт Риддла, но хотя бы про оборотня друзьям сказать стоило…

— Я расскажу, — снова пообещал он, а затем оглянулся; в спальне кроме них были ещё Невилл и Симус, — но позже. Кроме вас это больше никто не должен узнать.

Рон с Гермионой переглянулись. Гарри подобрал сумку с формой и свою верную «Молнию» и направился к лестнице, ведущей в гостиную. И никто из них не заметил, как из-за дальней кровати показались, а затем поспешно юркнули вниз чьи-то большие уши. 

***

Том вновь сидел за столом школьной библиотеки и внимательно просматривал ровные столбики с именами выпускников.

_«_ _Мейсон_ _Брэгг_ _»_

_«_ _Мэ_ _ри_ _Карпентер_ _»_

_«_ _Майрон_ _Лавджой_ _»_

Вокруг время от времени проходили другие студенты, доставая с полок тяжёлые книги или возвращая их на нужное место. Но большая часть учеников Хогвартса, решившихся на посещение библиотеки, сидели, как и Том, за столами и скрипели перьями, выписывая ценные цитаты из фолиантов. В тишине читального зала им вторил скрип туфли мадам Пинс, ходившей от секции к секции и следившей, чтобы с её драгоценными книгами обращались, как должно.

Ночью здесь определённо было спокойнее. Однако у Риддла не было выбора, если он хотел хоть немного восстановиться в ближайшие дни и не ловить на себе подозрительные взгляды профессоров и студентов.

_«_ _М_ _ердо_ _Макклири_ _»_

_«Матти_ _Мартлет_ _»_

Том вдруг приостановился. Минут пять назад у него возникло странное чувство, будто кто-то неотрывно наблюдает за ним откуда-то сзади. Поначалу он не придал этому значение, но сейчас это уже начало напрягать. Парень оторвал взгляд от книги и огляделся по сторонам.

Ничего подобного. Студенты всё так же сидели над пожелтевшими фолиантами, пытаясь выцепить из них хоть какие-то знания перед грядущими парами. Кто-то из пуффендуйцев даже успел уснуть. В сторону старосты Слизерина никто не смотрел.

Это было странно. Чувства ещё ни разу его не обманывали. Если уж он смог почувствовать следившего за ним Поттера…

Кстати, о нём. Хотя в такое время мальчишка вряд ли бы стал скрываться под мантией и уж тем более выслеживать его здесь. Да и, кажется, у гриффиндорцев сейчас была тренировка. По крайней мере, он видел в окно Вуда и Джонсон, направлявшихся в сторону стадиона.

Том со вздохом повернулся обратно к книге и вдруг уткнулся взглядом в одно имя, стоявшее в самом низу треклятого списка:

_«_ _Марволо_ _Мракс_ _»_

В этот момент за его спиной послышался вскрик, а затем страшный грохот, на который мигом обернулись студенты, а также, скрипя туфлей, прибежала мадам Пинс. На полу библиотеки в окружении кучи книг лежал ошарашенный пятикурсник.

— Это что ещё такое?! — глаза смотрительницы при виде разбросанных фолиантов, открытых на случайных страницах, от ужаса полезли на лоб. — Вандал!!!

— Простите, мэм! — начал оправдываться нарушитель спокойствия, предчувствуя страшный гнев миссис Пинс. — Я… я обо что-то споткнулся!

— Обо что тут можно было споткнуться?!

Под неуверенные смешки студентов, за несколько часов чтения увидевших хоть сколько-нибудь интересное зрелище, библиотекарша погнала неудачливого ученика прочь. Но Том не смотрел на них. Он видел лишь имя, написанное перед ним на бумаге.

Через закрывающуюся дверь библиотеки в коридор осторожно протиснулся невидимый домовик, потирая ушибленное плечо. Ему всё меньше и меньше нравилось выполнять то, что ему приказали… 

***

Гарри сел на кровать, стягивая через голову форменную рубашку. День выдался долгим: сперва тренировка, потом отработка у беснующегося Снейпа, и, что самое главное, у него так и не получилось нигде остаться наедине с Роном и Гермионой, чтобы поговорить. В итоге друзья условились собраться в гостиной ночью, когда остальные гриффиндорцы уже будут спать, и теперь оставалось только дождаться момента.

Поттер засунул ноги под одеяло и лёг, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Наверху от нетерпения ворочался Рон. Остальные волшебники складывали последние вещи и залезали в свои кровати, готовясь ко сну.

Время шло, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, как стрелки сумасшедших часов. Гриффиндорцы начинали засыпать понемногу. К удивлению Поттера, на верхней полке тихо засопел Рон. Но, впрочем, у них ещё было время. Размышляя над тем, как именно он будет рассказывать друзьям про свои ночные похождения и Люпина, мальчик тоже ненадолго прикрыл глаза…

_Он снова был в З_ _але_ _Трофеев_ _. Стоял, наставив палочку на_ _жуткого зверя_ _, и чувствовал, как_ _по его спине течёт липкий пот…_

_Том лежал, захлёбываясь собственной кровью и подрагивая от боли. Гарри не знал, почему парень всё ещё был жив. В предыдущих снах он умирал почти сразу же, как только его настигал_ _вервольф_ _, и Поттер после этого просыпался, но в этот раз всё было совсем не так._

_Из раны на шее старосты сильным потоком била алая кровь, постепенно заливая пол Трофейного зала. Её было много… слишком. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и липкая жидкость коснётся ботинок Поттера._

_Гарри вновь пытался назвать хоть какое-нибудь заклинание, но разница между тем, что он думал, и тем, что ему удавалось сказать была слишком фатальной. Как только мальчик открывал рот, из его горла вырывались лишь несвязные звуки…_

_Густая слюна вперемешку с кровью медленно стекала с клыков_ _вервольфа_ _, капая на мертвенно бледное лицо_ _слизеринца_ _. Зверь, нетерпеливо рыча, наступил лапой на его грудь, протыкая её когтями. Том захрипел._

_У Поттера задрожали колени._

_— Гарри… — едва слышно просипел_ _Риддл_ _._

_— Том_ _…_ _— голос Поттера дрогнул;_ _казалось, ещё_ _немного подобной пытки, и из глаз мальчишки от бессилия хлынут слёзы._

_—_ _Гарри,_ _—_ _уже громче позвал_ _Марволо_ _._

_Зверь склонился над ним, с упоением вдыхая запах свежей человеческой крови. У Поттера темнело в глазах._

_—_ _Гарри! Проснись!_

Поттер, тяжело дыша, подскочил на постели. За плечи его держал немного испуганный, но больше просто ошарашенный Рон.

— _Гарри, ты чего…_ — стараясь никого больше не разбудить, прошептал Уизли.

Гриффиндорец несколько раз моргнул и осторожно коснулся пальцем виска, вытирая каплю холодного пота. Он уснул, даже не сняв очки.

— _Кошмары,_ — коротко пояснил мальчик. Друг почему-то уставился на него с недоверием.

_— Что это у тебя за кошмары такие?_

Поттер взглянул на него, непонимающе приподняв брови.

_— Я тебя бужу, а ты не просыпаешься… стонешь во сне…_ — всё ещё ошарашенно пояснил Уизли, — _и ещё постоянно повторяешь_ _:_ _«Том_ _…_ _Том…_ _»_

Поттер смущенно замер. Видимо, со стороны его сновидения выглядели не совсем однозначно. Что ж, теперь ему точно придётся всё объяснять друзьям. Мальчик свесил ноги с кровати и, порывшись в сумке, достал из неё весьма неприметный и сложенный в несколько раз лист пергамента. По крайней мере, он успел обдумать, с чего начнёт свой рассказ… 

***

Малфой перевернулся на спину, лежа в своей кровати, и вслушался в темноту. Было тихо — даже слишком, если подумать. Должно быть, кто-то из его соседей ещё не спал. Неизвестно, успел ли Добби что-нибудь выяснить за столь небольшой промежуток времени, но мальчишку уже снедал интерес. Но надо было подождать ещё немного, чтобы спуститься в гостиную незаметно… 

***

— Вы там уснули что ли? — вполголоса спросила у друзей Гермиона, поднимаясь с мягкого кресла. Она уже успела зажечь пару свечей.

Вопрос, вообще-то, был больше метафорическим, но, осветив палочкой заспанные лица мальчишек, Грейнджер поняла, что попала в самую точку.

— Прости, — тихо произнёс Поттер.

Девочка осмотрела его внимательнее и заметила насквозь промокшую пижамную майку.

— Опять кошмары?

— Только теперь ещё хуже, — ответил за друга Рон.

— _Погоди… профессор Люпин — оборотень?!_ — шокированно переспросила Грейнджер. Рон даже на мгновение оторвался от разглядывания волшебной карты и тоже взглянул на друга.

Поттер кивнул.

— _Но… как_ _Дамблдор_ _разрешил ему?_

— _Он принимает волчье противоядие,_ — объяснил Гарри. _— Оно делает его безопасным для окружающих._

Кажется, общество Тома в некоторой степени благотворно влияло на гриффиндорца: где бы он ещё узнал что-либо об оборотнях раньше, чем это стояло в программе.

— _Но он же не безопасен!_ — шепотом воскликнула девочка, отдельно выделив «не». — _Повези вам чуть меньше, и кто-нибудь мог бы…_

Внезапно волшебница охнула. К ней пришло ещё одно осознание.

— _Рука_ _Риддла_ _…_

— _Угу…_ — вздохнул Поттер и, увидев, как на него смотрит подруга, поспешно добавил: — _Нет, это был не укус._

Грейнджер облегчённо выдохнула: даже наличие одного оборотня в школе пугало, а уж наличие двух…

— _Так тебе снится…_ — начал Рон.

— _Эта ночь,_ — сразу ответил Гарри, — _снова и снова._

— _Ужасно…_

— _Только не рассказывайте никому,_ — попросил друзей мальчик.

Гостиная Гриффиндора погрузилась в вязкую тишину. Поттер вздохнул, потирая под очками уставшие веки. Образ истекающего кровью старосты так и не выходил у него из головы.

— _Гарри,_ — Рон вдруг замер, а затем недоверчиво наклонился к пергаменту, — _эта карта… она ведь показывает всех, кто находится в_ _Хогвартсе_ _?_

— _Да…_ — Поттер удивлённо прищурился, — _а что?_

— _Здесь написано…_ — мальчик вгляделся в карту, — _что тут вместе с нами ходит какой-то_ _Добби_ _…_

***

Малфой осторожно опустил ноги на каменный пол слизеринской спальни. Кровать даже не скрипнула. Теперь, когда со всех углов комнаты доносилось размеренное сопение, прерываемое раскатистым храпом Гойла, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что не спал только он один.

Слизеринец тихо поднялся и, невольно подрагивая от холода, направился к коридору, ведущему в гостиную факультета… 

***

Поттер резко взглянул на карту: позади кресла, в котором сидел Рон, действительно значилась странная точка. Он вскочил, направив туда волшебную палочку.

За креслом ничего не было, но пламя свечей странно дёрнулось, будто бы кто-то сорвался с места, всколыхнув воздух. Гермиона испуганно охнула. Они с Роном тоже подскочили со своих мест.

— Что это?!

Послышался топот маленьких ног. Поттер направил палочку в сторону звука и, не долго думая, бросил первое попавшееся заклинание наугад. Желтые искры на мгновение осветили гостиную. Неизвестный бросился в противоположную сторону и… ойкнув, врезался в ножку стола.

Друзья взволнованно переглянулись.

— Люмос!

Гарри подсветил палочкой место предполагаемого столкновения, но там никого не оказалось. Но он точно слышал, как кто-то упал…

— Гарри, отойди, — Гермиона подошла ближе и направила туда же свою волшебную палочку. — Ревелио!

Мрак гриффиндорской гостиной разрезал тонкий голубой луч и вдруг разлетелся искрами, натолкнувшись на что-то. В свете палочки Поттера вдруг начал проявляться сжавшийся в комок эльф. Осознав, что его заметили, домовик испуганно вскрикнул. Троица удивлённо уставилась на него.

— Ты кто такой? — нахмурившись, спросил Гарри.

Эльф испугался ещё сильнее.

— _Гарри Поттер увидел_ _Добби_ _…_ — тихо прошептал он, — _Добби_ _нарушил приказ…_

Домовик поднялся, совсем не обращая внимания на направленные в его сторону волшебные палочки, и, к удивлению, а затем и ужасу гриффиндорцев, начал биться головой о ножку стола, отчаянно вскрикивая. Выйдя из ступора, Гарри бросился к нему и с силой отодрал от злосчастной ножки.

— Чёрт возьми, ты что творишь?!

Домовик вырывался. На помощь другу подоспел Рон.

— Да успокойся же ты! Добби!

Услышав, что его назвали по имени, эльф немного притих в руках гриффиндорцев. Его огромные уши, похожие на крылья летучих мышей, поднялись вверх.

— Гарри Поттер знает моё имя?

Мальчик пожал плечами.

— Но ты ведь сам так себя назвал.

Домовик немного смутился.

— Да… верно…

— А откуда _ты_ знаешь моё?

Возникла неловкая пауза. Эльф виновато скосил глаза.

— Мне его сказали…

Троица переглянулась.

— Кто сказал? — Поттер снова нахмурился.

Добби вздрогнул, снова сжавшись в комок.

— Не могу сказать!

— Ладно, ладно…

Возможно, это было чересчур добродушно, но домовик опять покосился в сторону деревянной ножки, и Поттер испугался, что он снова начнёт себя избивать. Но в этот раз сие зрелище, кажется, их миновало.

— А что ты можешь сказать, Добби? 

***

Малфой пробрался в гостиную, медленно ступая по холодному полу. Свет волшебной палочки мальчика слабо освещал, приобретая бледно-зеленоватый оттенок. Драко на всякий случай проверил все углы комнаты: кроме него в гостиной не было никого. Он остановился и снова прикрыл глаза, сконцентрировавшись на призыве домовика. Теперь нужно было только хлопнуть и…

Сзади него раздался подозрительный шорох. Малфой резко обернулся, подсветив себе палочкой. В гостиной по-прежнему не было никого. Должно быть, нервы… 

***

Друзья осторожно поставили успокоившего эльфа обратно на пол. Немного подумав, Поттер присел на корточки, чтобы оказаться с ним на одном уровне. Домовик испуганно отскочил от него.

— Ч-что вы делаете, сэр?

— Эм, — Гарри немного удивился такой реакции, — просто хочу поговорить с тобой так, чтобы видеть твои глаза, а не макушку. На равных.

Эльф удивлённо приподнял уши.

— На равных? — внезапно на его глазах проступили слёзы, домовик всхлипнул. — Ещё ни один волшебник не хотел говорить с Добби, как с равным себе…

Он разрыдался. Испугавшись, что их всё же услышат, друзья бросились его успокаивать. Эльф звучно высморкался в наволочку, которая служила ему одеждой.

— Что ж, Добби, тогда это будет твой первый раз.

Добби посмотрел на Поттера глазами, полными радостных слёз.

— Вы так добры, сэр…

Кажется, отношения со странным домовиком у них начинали налаживаться.

— Сколько времени ты уже здесь сидишь? — вежливо поинтересовался Гарри, когда эльф всё-таки успокоился.

— Давно, сэр, — сознался Добби, — ещё с того момента, как вы спустились сюда…

Поттер взволнованно посмотрел на друзей. Значит, эльф всё слышал.

— Хозяин приказал мне следить за Гарри Поттером, — пояснил Добби, осторожно подбирая слова, — и за мистером Риддлом.

У него было указание не попадаться на глаза мальчику, которое он ненамеренно, но нарушил, а вот про то, чтобы ничего никому не рассказывать, указаний никто не давал. А Гарри Поттер был очень добр к нему, и домовик решил пойти на небольшую хитрость.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы выяснить, что они скрывают, сэр…

Гриффиндорцы быстро переглянулись. На вопросы о том, кто дал приказ следить, эльф начинал вопить, что ничего рассказать не может, но остальным делился охотно, что было довольно странно для преданного слуги.

— Добби, — осторожно спросил у домовика Гарри, — если ты служишь своему господину, то почему сейчас рассказываешь всё это нам?

Эльф беспокойно оглянулся, будто бы боялся, что кто-то кроме них мог его услышать, а затем подошёл ближе к троице.

— _Гарри Поттер хорошо относится к_ _Добби_ _…_ _и_ _Добби_ _не_ _нравится приказ хозяина_ _…_ — шепотом сообщил он, — _Добби_ _не хотел бы его_ _выполнять…_

— Слушай, — решил попытать счастья Поттер, — если ты так не хочешь выполнять то, что тебе приказал хозяин, ты можешь не рассказывать ему о том, что сегодня услышал?

— У-у-у… — взвыл домовик, сокрушенно закрывшись ушами. — Не могу! Не могу…

Он снова бросился к столу, но Гарри успел схватить его за край наволочки.

— Не могу! Не могу! — кричал эльф, вырываясь из рук мальчишки. — Если хозяин спросит, Добби должен будет ему сказать!

— Тише, Добби, тише! — попытался его успокоить Поттер. — Мы придумаем что-нибудь!

Внезапно эльф замер и в ужасе уставился на друзей.

— _Хозяин_ _…_ _вызывает меня…_

***

В гостиной Слизерина раздался неслыханный грохот. Драко, секунду назад призвавший домовика, замер в шоке глядя на свалившегося рядом со слугой Поттера. Гарри так и не отпустил грязную наволочку эльфа перед тем, как тот трансгрессировал.

— Поттер?!

Гарри вскинул лохматую голову, уставившись на слизеринца.

— Малфой?!

Домовик застыл между ними, как промеж двух огней.

— Я же сказал тебе, чтобы никто из них тебя не заметил! — воскликнул Малфой. — Ты, бесполезный…

Добби сжался в комок, схватившись за голову.

— Так это ты ему приказал? — Поттер вскочил, направляя палочку на соперника. — Молчи, Добби!

Малфой вдруг замер, а затем перевёл взгляд на гриффиндорца. Уголки его губ дернулись наподобие лёгкой улыбки.

— О, так ты всё-таки что-то узнал?

Добби, охнув, отпрыгнул. Поттер в гневе сжал кулаки.

— Добби, не говори ему!

— Не могу! — едва ли не плача, воскликнул эльф. — Если хозяин спросит…

Внезапно в одном из неосвещённых кресел кто-то надменно хмыкнул, а затем из него почти невидимым силуэтом поднялся Риддл.

— _Добби_ _, верно?_ — спросил парень, коротко усмехнувшись. — _Почему ты решил, что твой хозяин обязательно должен что-то спросить?_

Малфой медленно обернулся.

— Как ты…

— _Драко_ _,_ _Драко_ _…_ — деланно вздохнул староста, — _тебе разве не говорили, что со мной лучше не играть в подобные игры? Не тебе пытаться меня перехитрить…_

Третьекурсник попробовал отступить, но позади всё ещё стоял Поттер, наставив на него палочку. Малфой судорожно сглотнул. Риддл, всё ещё ухмыляясь, посмотрел на гриффиндорца.

— _Не волнуйся, он ничего не спросит. Думаю, после сегодняшней ночи он даже не вспомнит приказ._

***

— _А он ничего не заподозрит, когда очнётся_ _?_ — шёпотом спросил Поттер, после того, как они с Риддлом отлевитировали и уложили бессознательного Малфоя обратно в кровать.

— _Не должен,_ — так же тихо ответил Том, — _я немного изменил его воспоминания._

Гарри изумлённо взглянул на него, но подробностями парень явно был не намерен делиться. Они зашли обратно в гостиную. За ними неловко семенил домовик.

Поттер поёжился. На нём всё ещё была мокрая пижамная майка.

_—_ Мерлин, у вас что, всё время так холодно?

— Да, — пожал плечами Марволо, — говорят, Салазар Слизерин считал, что студентов нужно держать в «чёрном теле», потому и сделал подземелья такими холодными.

— Ужас…

Том остановился и повернулся к нему.

— Для того, чтобы не мёрзнуть, существуют согревающие заклинания, — снисходительно пояснил парень, а после наконец обратил внимание на внешний вид гриффиндорца. — Ты чего такой мокрый?

Воспоминания об ужасном сне, на время отошедшие на второй план, снова нахлынули на мальчишку. Поттер сдержанно выдохнул.

— Просто… кошмар…

Риддл повёл бровями, но, так и ничего не сказав, повернулся к домовику, объясняя тому, что гриффиндорца нужно было доставить обратно в его гостиную. Добби, к слову, был совершенно не против.

Гарри смотрел на него немного размытым взглядом. Том был здесь, рядом с ним — заносчивый, высокомерный, использующий сомнительные заклинания… но живой. Рука парня всё так же висела на перевязи, но это были мелочи по сравнению с тем, что видел в своих кошмарах мальчишка.

Честно говоря, после всех этих снов гриффиндорцу просто не верилось, что всё закончилось не так ужасно. А сейчас… сейчас у него появилась возможность самому в этом убедиться. Поттер шагнул вперёд и, не заботясь уже ни о каких последствиях, крепко обнял слизеринца.

— Пот-тер… — староста напряжённо замер, — т-ты что творишь?

Гарри ничего не ответил. Том был живым. И тёплым. Гораздо теплее, чем окружавшая их гостиная…


	15. Блуждающие огоньки

Том осторожно повёл плечом, позволяя тонкой ткани рубашки скатиться вниз по его бледной спине. Кожу сразу обдало холодным воздухом подземелий. Парень устало посмотрел на лежащую в стороне пижамную кофту.

С одной рабочей рукой даже самые простые действия становились проблемой, будь то ежедневное переодевание или, скажем, попытка отодрать от себя снизошедшего до внезапных нежностей гриффиндорца. Риддл всё ещё испытывал смешанные чувства по этому поводу.

Нет, он точно не мог сказать, что ему понравилось. Почему ему вообще могло это понравиться? Он никому не доверял, особенно в плане прикосновений, не любил, когда его трогал кто-либо, кроме него самого, и за пять с небольшим лет обучения смирился только с привычкой Слизнорта хлопать его по плечу. Чего ради Поттер должен был быть особенным?

Однако Риддлу пришлось признать, что и привычного отвращения он не испытал. Он не знал, о чём в этот момент думал мальчишка, но в его объятиях чувствовалась непривычная Тому бережность… До этого его ещё никто так не обнимал.

Парень оглянулся на окно спальни, за которым колыхались мутные воды Чёрного озера. Сложно было сказать, который час, но до рассвета наверняка оставалось не много времени. Решив, что с дополнительными переодеваниями мучиться будет лишним, Том всё же залез под одеяло в одних пижамных штанах.

И ещё кошмары…

Риддл постарался не подать виду, но его заинтересовал и этот момент. Какие кошмары могли быть у мальчишки? И как давно они у него начались? Напрашивался всего один вариант, и Тому было интересно, был ли он прав в собственных догадках. 

***

За завтраком было довольно шумно. Утренняя почта всегда вызывала среди студентов сильный ажиотаж. Над столами носились совы, хлопая тяжёлыми крыльями и высматривая своих адресатов. А те волшебники, кому повезло одним из первых получить свои посылки и письма, взволнованно их разворачивали, на время забыв о еде.

Риддлу никто не писал. Во всей Англии и, кажется, даже волшебном мире не существовало человека, с которым староста Слизерина был близок и который мог бы отправлять ему письма с рассказами о жизни вне школы или посылки со сладостями. Но он, впрочем, ничего подобного и не ждал.

Надев на вилку тонкую полоску бекона, парень осторожно посмотрел в сторону стола гриффиндорцев. Поттер был там и тоже читал письмо от кого-то из родичей. Рядом с ним сидела белоснежная полярная сова. Мальчик зевнул, бегая взглядом по рукописным строчкам и аккуратно почёсывая птице пёрышки.

Домашних животных у Тома тоже никаких не было. А точнее, не было денег на них. Пособия, которое в Хогвартсе выдавали сиротам, едва хватало на покупку формы и кое-каких учебников, и ни о каких дополнительных тратах можно было и не мечтать.

Правда, если бы у Риддла были лишние сикли, он бы вряд ли потратил их на домашних животных из списка дозволенных. Из всех существ ему нравились разве что змеи… 

***

— Гарри, мальчик мой, что-то вы совсем потеряли форму! — воскликнул Гораций Слизнорт, когда гриффиндорец случайно влил в котёл не меньше трети склянки с пиявочным соком.

Зелье вместо ярко-зелёного приобрело оранжевый цвет.

— Вам придётся существенно изменить концентрацию остальных ингредиентов, друг мой, — назидательно произнёс профессор. — Иначе ваше зелье будет опасно для употребления, а я буду вынужден поставить вам ноль за работу в классе.

Поттер со вздохом кивнул, а затем с надеждой посмотрел на Гермиону, хватаясь за её помощь, как за спасительную соломинку.

— Гарри, мне самой надо варить уменьшающее, — недовольно прошептала подруга, нарезая сушёных гусениц. — Я не могу заниматься ещё и твоим.

Но, глядя на измученное лицо товарища, которому, как она знала, и сегодня снились кошмары, Грейнджер всё-таки сжалилась.

— Попробуй взять две крысиных селезёнки вместо одной.

— Ну как?

Подруга сняла с огня котелок и потянулась за чистыми склянками, чтобы перелить в них немного зелья для сдачи. Время подходило к концу. Гарри долил в котёл немного сока смоковницы, аккуратно помешал варево и с замиранием сердца кинул туда последнюю гусеницу. Зелье хлюпнуло и стало болотно-коричневым. Поттер безнадёжно вздохнул.

— Кажется, не очень.

Мимо проскочил Малфой, по пути заглянув в котёл гриффиндорца.

— М-да, Поттер… — скривив губы, протянул он, — от вида твоего зелья точно помереть хочется. Уизли и то справился лучше.

— Отвали, Малфой, — огрызнулся на него Рон.

Однако слизеринец был прав, и зелье Рональда куда больше походило на то, что требовалось. Гарри в этот раз ничего отвечать не стал, а только внимательно проследил взглядом за уходящим Малфоем. Он вёл себя, как обычно, а значит, действительно ничего не помнил с прошедшей ночи. Том постарался на славу. Поттер невольно задумался, в который раз он уже проворачивал этот трюк…

Он перелил зелье в маленький бутылёк и без особой надежды понёс его на проверку к профессору.

Слизнорт вздохнул, покручивая в пальцах склянку с зельем мальчишки. Поттер в ожидании разглядывал стопки котлов за его спиной.

— Что ж, Гарри, — изрёк наконец зельевар, — для жизни ваш отвар едва ли будет опасен, но, боюсь, при помощи него вы и на дюйм никого не уменьшите.

Гриффиндорец вновь посмотрел на него, ожидая уже окончательного вердикта.

— Только два балла, — заключил профессор и начертил у себя на пергаменте названную оценку, а затем, просмотрев предыдущие строчки, вздохнул. — И я попрошу вас ненадолго остаться. 

***

Том осторожно притворил дверь кабинета зельеварения и остановился.

— Гарри, ваши оценки в последнее время оставляют желать лучшего, а уже через несколько недель у вашего курса должен быть семестровый тест…

Слизнорт сидел за столом, устало сложив перед собой руки. Поттер стоял рядом и неловко переминался на месте.

— Да, я знаю, сэр.

— И вам стоит работать значительно лучше, если вы хотите получить хотя бы оценку «удовлетворительно».

— Да, сэр.

Профессор внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Вас, должно быть, удивляет то, что меня волнует ваша успеваемость, Гарри, — произнёс маг. — Но, знаете, я когда-то был преподавателем и у вашей матери, и она была удивительно одарённой студенткой, несмотря на то, что родилась в магловской семье…

Том удивлённо приподнял брови. Так, значит, мать Поттера тоже была грязнокровкой?

— И я уверен, что вы унаследовали её потенциал, но по каким-то причинам совершенно его не используете.

Поттер вздохнул. На самом деле у него не так уж плохо выходили зелья, когда никто не стоял над душой, Гермиона не скупилась на небольшие подсказки, а сам он был выспавшимся. Но при несоблюдении хотя бы одного пункта всё шло к соплохвостам, а он так хотел спать…

Профессор принял его вздох за согласие и перевёл взгляд с третьекурсника на кабинет. И наконец-то заметил старосту.

— Том! — воскликнул Слизнорт, привстав со своего места. — Мальчик мой, я вас совсем не заметил.

Гарри обернулся. Смысла скрытничать больше не было, и Риддл отошёл от двери.

— Я пришёл, как вы и просили, сэр.

— Да, да… — профессор засуетился. — Я посоветовался с мадам Помфри насчёт новой настойки. Она должна значительно ускорить процесс заживления.

Он выдвинул несколько ящиков с различными склянками, но, не найдя нужной, только всплеснул руками.

— Ох, простите мне моё беспамятство, Том… кажется, я забыл её в своём кабинете.

Риддл повёл бровями. Слизнорт поспешно взглянул на часы.

— Но если у вас есть время…

— Конечно, сэр.

Декан Слизерина выбрался из-за стола, облегчённо вздохнув, а затем вспомнил про существование Поттера.

— Гарри, я вас уже не держу. Можете идти на занятия.

Гриффиндорец повернулся было в сторону выхода, но неуверенно притормозил. Слизнорт сказал что-то про новую заживляющую настойку. Мальчишку волновало состояние руки Риддла, а как участник ночной погони он, пожалуй, имел право знать…

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел сперва на Тома, а затем на профессора.

— Не знаю, стоит ли вам… — неуверенно начал Слизнорт и в поисках поддержки взглянул на своего старосту. Тот безразлично качнул головой. — А, впрочем, пойдёмте, если хотите. Думаю, ваша помощь не будет лишней… 

***

Слизнорт провернул в замке ключ и потянул на себя тяжёлую дверь, запуская учеников в натопленный и по-домашнему заставленный мебелью кабинет. Том прошёл первым. Гарри проскользнул за ним следом, с интересом разглядывая непривычно большую комнату. В кабинете декана он был всего второй раз, и в первый визит всё внимание мальчика было приковано к еле живому старосте, а не к окружавшему их интерьеру.

— А он должен быть таким огромным? — тихо спросил он у Риддла, когда дверь за ними закрылась, а профессор направился к стоявшему у дальней стены буфету.

— Кабинет? Он должен быть настолько большим, насколько это будет нужно Слизнорту. Для вечеринок и встреч со студентами он расширяет его ещё сильнее, — ответил парень.

Поттер удивлённо взглянул на него.

— Вечеринок?

— А, ты ведь не знаешь, — вспомнил Том. — Это только для старших курсов. И только для избранных.

Гриффиндорец показательно закатил глаза. В тоне старосты так и сквозила его извечная снисходительность и чересчур высокое самомнение. Посмотрите на него, каков «избранный».

Том хмыкнул.

— Не переживай, тебе, по всей видимости, путь в любимчики Слизнорта уже предопределён.

— Больно надо, — бросил в ответ мальчишка.

Зельевар тем временем дошёл до буфета и взял в руки стоявший на нём бутыль из тёмно-коричневого стекла. Риддл прошёл дальше. Гарри немного притормозил, вспомнив, зачем они пришли в кабинет декана. Он напряжённо смотрел, как Том осторожно снимает с правого плеча мантию, а затем стаскивает с себя и надетую поверх рубашки повязку, обнажая бинты. Сквозь белую марлю тонкими полосами проступала потемневшая кровь.

Марволо медленно опустился на низкий диван, поддерживая больную руку, после чего запоздало обернулся к мальчишке.

— Ты сюда просто поглазеть пришёл?

Поттер смутился. Он не совсем представлял, какая от него может быть помощь, а потому лишь вопросительно посмотрел на старосту.

— Для начала принеси вон ту чашу, — распорядился Риддл, кивнув в сторону плоской посудины, стоявшей на одном из комодов.

Гарри быстро сбегал за ней и уже спустя пару мгновений поставил чашу на низкий столик рядом с диваном. Том удовлетворённо кивнул, а затем достал волшебную палочку.

— _Агуаменти._

Слизеринец взмахнул палочкой на манер волны и аккуратно стукнул ей по краю керамической плошки. Чаша наполнилась кристально чистой водой. Поттер восхищённо уставился на ловкое колдовство, а староста тем временем со сдержанным вздохом отложил палочку. Теперь предстояло самое неприятное.

— Помочь? — осторожно спросил третьекурсник.

Риддл, начавший было снимать бинты, взглянул на него исподлобья. С одной стороны, ему было сложно управляться левой рукой, но с другой… мог ли он положиться в подобном деле на кого-то кроме себя? Он вообще предпочитал никому не доверять. Правда, этой ночью он по собственной неосторожности всё же доверился гриффиндорцу, позволив себя обнять, и ничем фатальным это не завершилось…

Поттер подошёл чуть ближе. Не совсем уверенный в своём выборе Том всё же откинулся на спинку дивана, позволяя ему прикоснуться к повязке. В три руки дело пошло быстрее.

Гарри осторожно снимал бинт, моток за мотком, стараясь не задевать больную конечность. Риддл, слегка прикусив губу, внимательно направлял его и в особо сложных моментах всё же предпочитал делать всё самостоятельно. Временами повязка оказывалась присохшей к ране, но тут на помощь приходила вода.

Слизнорт, проверивший этикетку на бутыли и смочивший снадобьем сложенную в несколько слоёв марлю, удивлённо застыл на месте. Он хорошо знал привычки своего старосты, и на его опыте это был первый случай, когда Том просто так принял чью-либо помощь.

Наконец осталась всего пара мотков, которые Риддл снимал сам, и Гарри просто присел рядом с ним, напряжённо глядя на то, во что теперь превратилась рваная рана. К слову, вид был не такой кошмарный, каким его себе представлял мальчишка, потому как усилиями Слизнорта и советами мадам Помфри, которой самого пациента так и не показали, края раны удалось кое-как срастить, но на стыке она всё ещё кровоточила.

Профессор подошёл к ним, держа в руке смоченную снадобьем марлю. Том подвинулся ближе к краю, а затем осторожно положил больную руку на подлокотник. Слизнорт вздохнул. Ему все эти заботы доставляли не меньше дискомфорта, чем Поттеру.

— Что ж…

Маг немного помедлил, но затем быстрым движением положил марлю на руку юноши, плотно прижав её к ране. А после пару раз взмахнул палочкой, очищая и накладывая поверх компресса бинты. Гарри неотрывно следил за лицом слизеринца, но оно сделалось абсолютно непроницаемым, и на первый взгляд казалось, что Риддл вообще ничего не чувствует.

Но парень явно был напряжён и, пройдясь взглядом вниз по его бледной шее, Поттер вдруг заметил, с какой силой вторая рука Марволо сжимала диван. Плечо и предплечье старосты тихо подрагивали.

Гарри стиснул зубы, наблюдая за тем, как наматываются бинты. Тому было больно, и эта боль, в отличие от той, что он видел в своих кошмарах, была настоящей. От осознания этого Поттер будто бы мучился вместе с ним. Он перевёл взгляд на побелевшие от напряжения костяшки старосты. Тому было больно, а он, как и в этом проклятом сне, ничего не мог сделать…

Или всё-таки мог.

Во сне у него не получалось и двинуться, а сейчас он сидел рядом, буквально в нескольких дюймах от Риддла, и вполне мог хотя бы достать до него рукой.

Он колебался совсем недолго, а затем протянул руку и осторожно положил её на напряжённую кисть слизеринца. От неожиданности Том обернулся и ошарашенно уставился на мальчишку, на пару мгновений даже забыв про боль. Но тот не стал прерывать касание.

Поттер аккуратно сжал руку парня, заставляя его хоть немного её расслабить. Марволо невольно поддался. Повязка наконец полностью уложилась на рану, а концы бинтов сами по себе завязались в небольшой узелок, но Том всё так же удивлённо смотрел на гриффиндорца.

Из ступора его вывело легкое похлопывание по плечу от Слизнорта.

— Вы молодчина, Том, — с некоторым облегчением похвалил его зельевар. — Не всякий взрослый маг может похвастаться такой выдержкой.

Риддл моргнул.

— Да… спасибо, сэр.

Профессор подхватил чашу с порозовевшей от крови водой и отошёл, оставив юношей сидеть на диване. Гарри, немного помедлив, всё же отпустил руку старосты. У Слизнорта были ещё занятия, а потому волшебникам пришлось поспешно покинуть его кабинет.

— Поттер, что это было? — нахмурившись спросил Риддл, когда за ними закрылась дверь.

— Что именно? — удивлённо хлопнул ресницами гриффиндорец.

— Я думаю, ты меня понял.

— Э-э… — мальчишка несколько потерялся, — я просто хотел…

Взгляд старосты стал тяжёлым. Риддл резко остановил третьекурсника.

— Что ты хотел?

— Том, слушай…

Слизеринец не дал мальчишке договорить, грубо ткнув его пальцем в грудь.

— Я же говорил тебе, — выдохнул он с подступающей злостью, — чтобы ты даже не думал меня жалеть.

Поттер замер и удивлённо приподнял брови. Да, он действительно пожалел Риддла, но с чего ради было из-за этого кипятиться?

— И что?

— И что?!

Марволо и в самом деле начинал злиться, однако Поттера это только разгорячило.

— Да! — выпалил он. — Да, я жалел тебя. И что плохого в том, чтобы жалеть кого-то?

Ноздри старосты раздулись от гнева.

— Жалость бесполезна, — четко процедил он. — Жалея кого-либо, ты лишь признаёшь его беспомощность в твоих глазах. Ты опускаешь его ниже себя. Втаптываешь в грязь и думаешь, какой же он жалкий. Жалость — это худшее из унижений, и я не намерен его терпеть.

Гарри даже замер на пару мгновений. Он никогда не думал об этом чувстве в таком ключе…

— То есть, по-твоему, лучше быть недостойным жалости?

Марволо шумно выдохнул, ещё больше вскипая.

— Да.

В глазах парня уже блуждали знакомые Поттеру недобрые огоньки, но он упрямо поджал губы, не желая сдавать позиции.

— Слушай. Я не собирался тебя унижать и не делал этого. Я хотел помочь.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — гневно выплюнул Риддл.

Гарри хотел что-то сказать, но запнулся. В его голове будто бы что-то щёлкнуло. Он посмотрел парню прямо в его бесовские глаза.

— О, правда?

— Да, — отрезал Том, не заметив перемен в настроении гриффиндорца.

— Ну тогда я пойду.

Поттер отступил на шаг и, развернувшись, быстро пошёл по коридору. Ему было не важно куда. Хоть на занятия. Хоть на тренировку. Хоть на отработку злющему Нюниусу. Лишь бы как можно дальше от этого неуравновешенного придурка.

Риддл запоздало посмотрел ему вслед. Внутри него всё ещё бурлило негодование и, казалось, вот-вот должно было выплеснуться на первого встречного. В этот момент он всем сердцем ненавидел мальчишку.

Но почему-то сам вид уходящего гриффиндорца оставлял на его душе какой-то тоскливый след…


	16. Странные тени

_24_ _ноября 1993 год_

В гостиной Слизерина было предельно тихо, несмотря на то, время едва перешло за обед. Слышно было робкие перешёптывания и унылый треск дров в камине. Студенты почти беззвучно переговаривались, то и дело поглядывая на Риддла, сидевшего над домашним заданием. Староста был не в духе.

Для слизеринцев было огромным секретом, что именно произошло несколько дней назад и почему Риддл, обычно ловко покрывавший своих товарищей и умевший как следует насолить соперникам, теперь вдруг взъелся и на собственный факультет, но последствия этого приходилось испытывать всем без разбору. Особенно благоговейный ужас испытывали ничего не понимающие первокурсники.

Раздался треск. Слизеринцы вздрогнули. В руке у старосты от чрезмерного давления сломался карандаш, которым тот перечерчивал созвездия из учебника по астрономии. Губы парня раздражённо дернулись. Он взял палочку, одним взмахом вернул карандаш в прежнее состояние и продолжил писать.

Это был уже третий раз.

— _Как думаешь, что это с ним?_ — тихо спросил Нотт, наклонившись к сидевшему рядом с ним Маркусу.

— _Откуда мне знать,_ — буркнул Флинт. — _Сходи да_ _спроси_ _у него сам._

Нотт поёжился, но не от подземельного холода, а от мыслей о том, чем может обернуться такое геройство.

— _Ну уж нет. Он мне этот карандаш в глаз воткнёт… или ещё куда…_

Флинт тихо крякнул от смеха, представив, как его товарищ будет оправдываться в лазарете перед мадам Помфри. Риддл перестал писать и поднял глаза от пергамента. Все разговоры мгновенно стихли.

— Над чем смеёшься, Маркус?

Капитан слизеринской сборной по квиддичу побледнел от волнения.

— Н-ни над чем.

— Скажи мне, — староста чуть наклонил голову вбок, — может, я тоже посмеюсь.

Флинт нервно сглотнул.

— Просто… вспомнил, как Вуд грохнулся с метлы во время прошлого матча.

Он осторожно ткнул Нотта носком ботинка, и тот поддерживающе улыбнулся, хоть и без особого желания. Риддл перевёл взгляд на него. Теодор стушевался, снова подумав о карандаше в руке слизеринца. Том прищурился.

Вообще Нотт был умным мальчишкой и не таким надоедливым, как Малфой, и Риддл даже в какой-то степени уважал его. А ещё хорошо подчинялся приказам. Гнев старосты обошёл его стороной, и Марволо вновь повернулся к Флинту.

— Надеюсь, в следующем матче против Гриффиндора это вам хоть как-то поможет.

Маркус быстро кивнул, молясь Основателям, чтобы на этом допрос окончился. И, вероятно, его просьба всё же была услышана, потому как Риддл вернулся к черчению.

Карандаш сломался в четвёртый раз. 

***

— Гарри! — предупредительно крикнул Вуд, видя, как на непривычно задумчивого третьекурсника летит бладжер.

Поттер пригнулся. Мяч просвистел за его спиной и направился в сторону охотниц гриффиндорской команды. Оливер на время оставил кольца и подлетел к ловцу.

— Гарри, у тебя всё в порядке?

Мальчик запоздало кивнул. Взгляд его всё ещё был немного потерянным.

— Слушай, — обеспокоенно сказал Вуд, — у нас на носу матч с Пуффендуем. Если у тебя что-то случилось, лучше скажи команде…

— Нет-нет, у меня всё нормально, — заверил его Поттер, — я просто не выспался.

Капитан нахмурился.

— Гарри, это тоже не хорошо.

— Я приду в форму к матчу, — пообещал мальчик.

Вуд внимательно посмотрел на гриффиндорца. За его спиной Анжелина и Кэтти забросили в пустые кольца уже третий мяч, а близнецы от скуки начали отбивать в их сторону бладжеры. Фред попал в среднее из колец.

— Есть!!! — радостно заорал второй близнец. — Гол забивает Фред Уизли! Гриффиндор зарабатывает десять очков!!!

Они с братом зашли на почётный круг. Вуд вздохнул.

— Ладно, Гарри. Только больше не отвлекайся, а то мы так лишимся ловца ещё до матча с пуффендуйцами.

Парень развернулся на месте и полетел к кольцам, по пути выкрикивая указания расслабившейся команде. Поттер поднялся выше и выпустил из руки тренировочный снитч, чтобы не сидеть на метле без дела. Мячик резво затрепетал крылышками. Он пару раз облетел вокруг головы мальчишки, юркнул вниз, а затем резко рванул вперёд…

Спустя семь минут чистой погони снитч снова оказался в перчатке Поттера. Пусть магия в этом мячике уже порядком ослабела за несколько лет, и он не мог разогнаться на полную, результат ловца был очень хорошим. Оливер, следивший за ним всё это время, поднял большой палец вверх.

Остановившись, Гарри зевнул уже в который раз за тренировку. Кошмары теперь снились ему несколько реже, но качественно поспать он всё равно не мог. Правда, причина его несобранности была вовсе не в недосыпе…

По стадиону прошёлся ветер, взлохматив и без того непослушные волосы гриффиндорца. Гарри вздрогнул от холода: даже одетый в зимнюю форму он всё равно начинал замерзать, стоило ему хоть ненадолго остановиться. Поттеру сразу вспоминалось согревающее заклинание, о котором совсем недавно ему рассказывал Риддл.

Недавно, если отмерять дни по календарю. И целую вечность назад по личным ощущениям мальчика.

Мордред бы побрал этого Риддла. А ведь он только обрадовался тому, что у него наладились отношения хотя бы с одним слизеринцем…

Мать всегда просила его не судить предвзято, несмотря на то, что Сириус постоянно твердил, что все слизеринцы — заносчивые мерзавцы, даже близко не знающие, что такое дружба и благодарность. В душе Гарри был добр, и ему очень хотелось хотя бы в этом вопросе последовать воле матери, но, видимо, Бродяга всё же был прав. По крайней мере Риддл уж точно не знал ни того, ни другого, и Поттер в этом теперь окончательно убедился.

Он не знал, расстраивало это его или всё-таки больше злило. Со старостой они теперь виделись только во время еды в Главном зале, где Марволо упорно его игнорировал, и всего раз пересеклись в коридоре, когда шестикурсник удостоил его лишь пренебрежительно-злого взгляда, а затем обратил внимание проходившего мимо Перси на неподобающий вид третьекурсников.

Симус тогда на паре по Заклинаниям случайно поджёг галстук и мантию себе и сидевшему рядом Дину. Староста Гриффиндора снял баллы незамедлительно.

В такие моменты Поттеру очень хотелось как следует дать по зубам слизеринцу, несмотря на свой низкий рост, а также принадлежность к волшебной касте. Он уже и забыл, какой Том мог быть сволочью…

Но, когда Гарри вновь оставался один, на него накатывало необъяснимое сожаление. Сразу вспоминались всё те моменты, когда у них со старостой получалось ладить, а в Риддле хоть на долю секунды просыпалась обычная человечность.

И не хотел он тогда никого унижать. Просто взял за руку, как это обычно делала Лили, когда успокаивала его в детстве. И ведь это сработало! Но Том был редкостно неблагодарным упрямцем и, видимо, физически был неспособен принять подобную помощь. Или был просто-напросто совсем непривычен к заботе…

Иногда даже Поттеру начинало казаться, что он готов помириться или даже первым предложить мир, потому как точно знал, что Том этого не сделает. Но потом они вновь встречались за завтраком, и при взгляде на чванливое лицо слизеринца, угрюмо ковырявшегося в тарелке, все добрые порывы сразу же отпадали. А после он опять оставался один, и всё началось по новому кругу.

Вот и по пути на тренировку Гарри вновь начал чувствовать себя виноватым. А сейчас ему и вовсе стало совсем тоскливо и холодно…

Мимо него снова просвистел бладжер, отбитый кем-то из близнецов, но в этот раз Поттер успел пригнуться и без чужих подсказок. Он развернул «Молнию», готовясь к очередной погоне за стареньким снитчем, но вдруг удивлённо остановился, уставившись на черневший за стадионом Запретный лес.

Мальчик вгляделся. На пару мгновений ему показалось, что между деревьями скользили странные тени… 

***

— Ремус! — окликнул мужчину Поттер, пробегая по коридору прямо с метлой и в спортивной форме. — Ой, то есть, профессор Люпин!

Преподаватель остановился, удивлённо оглянувшись на гриффиндорца. Гарри резко затормозил.

— Гарри? Что-то случилось?

— Надо поговорить, — пытаясь отдышаться, произнёс мальчик.

Люпин смотрел на него недоуменно, но всё же пригласил к себе в кабинет. Он знал этого мальчишку почти с рождения и был уверен, что просто так тот волноваться не будет.

— Скажи, пожалуйста, что мне показалось, — попросил Поттер, упёршись руками в каменный подоконник.

Ремус тяжко вздохнул.

— Боюсь, что нет, Гарри.

— Но… — гриффиндорец даже запнулся, — но что они делают в Хогвартсе?!

Оглянувшись, он посмотрел на Ремуса, и тот после некоторых колебаний тоже подошёл к окну и встал рядом, облокотившись на стену.

— Понимаешь, — маг задумчиво посмотрел сквозь мутноватые стёкла, — после того полнолуния преподавателям не сразу удалось всё восстановить. Думаю, ты это и сам видел. И среди студентов начали ходить слухи.

— Какие? Про то, что…

— По замку ночами разгуливает страшный монстр, — предупредил вопрос мальчишки Люпин. — И эти слухи дошли до попечительского совета, а через них — и до Министерства.

Поттер сжал кулаки. Он даже знал, кто распускал эти слухи. Малфой только недавно, на паре по Прорицаниям, хвастался должностью отца в Министерстве Магии, а также его ролью в школьном совете…

— И они послали для отлова монстра… _дементоров_?

— Для защиты замка, — поправил его Люпин. — Но скорее даже не за этим, а чтобы насолить Дамблдору. У отдела Образования, знаешь ли, свои требования к обучению, которым директор совсем не следует…

— Для защиты?! Но они же тюремщики! — возмутился мальчишка. — И ты сам говорил, что они опасны.

— Да, опасны. Благо, директор запретил им приближаться к замку.

— Но я их видел. Они почти подошли к стадиону!

Ремус вздохнул. Глядя на него, гриффиндорец заволновался.

— А они точно не будут тебя ловить?

— Нет, Гарри, — оборотень даже слегка улыбнулся. — Да и я сомневаюсь, что у них получится, если они попробуют: в человеческой форме я смогу защититься, а животных они трогать не станут.

— Ремус, ты не животное, — возразил Поттер. Он уже успел понять, насколько больно было Люпину осознавать эту свою природу.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — маг по-доброму посмотрел на мальчишку. — Но для дементоров это так. И, пожалуй, это единственный плюс в том, чтобы быть оборотнем.

Гриффиндорец слегка успокоился. Однако у него ещё остались вопросы.

— А как же студенты?

Профессор нахмурился и качнул головой.

— Дементоры не должны были подходить так близко. Я поговорю с Дамблдором. Думаю, он сможет на них повлиять.

В кабинете повисла напряжённая тишина. Несмотря на ответ мужчины, Гарри всё ещё взволнованно вглядывался в окно, одновременно боясь и надеясь различить у границы леса тёмные силуэты. Ремус мягко положил руку ему на плечо.

— Тебе не стоит бояться их, Гарри. Ты ведь не забыл заклинание, которое разучивал на каникулах? 

***

_31 июля 1993 год_

Неизвестно, благодаря чьим-то искусным чарам или же по собственной воле случая, но погода в этот летний день была просто чудесной. Солнце, хоть и жарило землю и пока ещё ярко-зелёную траву (к которой уж точно приложила магию миссис Поттер), то и дело скрывалось за облаками, давая всему живому время для передышки. А по магической деревушке гулял лёгкий ветерок, щекотавший носы весёлым детишкам и приносивший прохладу.

В доме Поттеров было необычайно шумно: всё-таки это был день рождения их любимого сына. И гостей было много. Сириус, хватив для настроя немножечко медовухи, уже травил весёлые байки, которые с открытыми ртами слушали Рон с Гермионой. Ремус сидел рядом с ним, в мягком кресле, тоже поддавшись воспоминаниям. Фред и Джордж менялись местами каждый раз, когда им приходилось выходить из-за праздничного стола, и гости — все поголовно — путались, кто из них кто.

За целый день к ним даже успело наведаться с поздравлениями несколько друзей четы Поттеров из Министерства, который сам Гарри едва ли знал. Но эти визиты никому не принесли неудобств и даже наоборот — большая часть этих друзей была мракоборцами, а потому Поттер-младший, праздновавший своё тринадцатилетие, с восторгом с ними знакомился.

Не согласились прийти на праздник разве что Дурсли, несмотря на уговоры Лили (которые, впрочем, были не такими уж долгими), и вместо этого прислали имениннику короткую поздравительную открытку.

И также отсутствовал школьный друг родителей Гарри — Питер Петтигрю, но от него не было вестей уже долгое время, а потому его визита точно никто не ждал.

Но время уже двигалось к вечеру, а потому в доме Поттеров остались лишь самые близкие и само празднество стало совсем уютным. Джеймс взмахом волшебной палочки немного поменял расстановку кресел, а Лили отправила всю лишнюю посуду самостоятельно лететь в мойку и принесла десерт…

Гарри развернул один из подарков. Эта была толстая книга с маггловскими сказками от Гермионы. Он, улыбаясь, взглянул на подругу.

— Здорово!

Гермиона радостно улыбнулась. Поттер подумал о том, что надо будет и ей подарить такую же, только с традиционными сказками волшебных семей. Следующим был подарок от семьи Уизли.

— Ну, Гарри, открывай! — хором заторопили его близнецы.

Мальчик развернул свёрток. Внутри оказалось две пары вязаных носков: с мётлами и с золотыми снитчами. Рон немного смутился.

— Мама связала их для тебя…

Его расстраивало то, что у его семьи не было лишних денег на подарки друзьям, и миссис Уизли таким образом находила выход из ситуации, но Гарри очень обрадовался и такому подарку. Тем более, что он был связан с любовью.

— Круто, Рон!

— Во-о-от, — одобрительно протянули Фред с Джорджем. — А если заглянешь к нам на Рождество, станешь ещё и обладателем фирменного свитера!

— Лучше не надо, — наклонившись к нему, шепотом посоветовал Рональд, — свитер просто ужасный…

Поттер заулыбался. Ему очень нравилось всё, что происходило в данный момент. Он чувствовал себя и в самом деле счастливым.

Сириус тем временем поднялся из своего кресла и скромно откашлялся.

— Так, Гарри… я помню, что обещал тебе прекрасный подарок, но надеюсь, что ты простишь мне небольшую задержку… — Бродяга сложил руки за спиной, чуть отведя глаза в сторону. — К сожалению, в Косом переулке мне отказались продавать её раньше времени, а Ремус отговорил меня от вооружённого нападения на курьера с заказом для ирландской сборной…

У Поттера-младшего перехватило дыхание. Магазин в Косом переулке? Ирландская сборная?

— Сириус! Ты серьёзно?!

— Ну, не совсем, курьера я, конечно, грабить не собирался… — с улыбкой начал оправдываться Блэк, решив, что в крестнике всё-таки надо воспитывать добрые качества, но Гарри не дал ему договорить, сорвавшись с места, и крепко обнял мужчину. — Эй-ей! Полегче! Я ведь даже ещё ничего не подарил!

— Это на будущее, — уверенно заявил именинник.

Сириус довольно расхохотался и обнял его в ответ, а затем подхватил со стола наполненный до половины бокал медовухи и поднял его над головой.

— Предлагаю тост! За моего крестника. За Гарри Джеймса Поттера!

Гости взялись за свои бокалы, а те, кому ещё не разрешалось пить — за стаканы со свежим соком, и тоже подняли их вверх.

— За Гарри!

Время пролетело совсем незаметно, и за шумными разговорами, которые то и дело прерывались всеобщим смехом, солнце укатилось за горизонт. Гостям — по крайней мере тем, кого уже ждали родители — нужно было собираться домой.

Братья Уизли, распрощавшись с семейством Поттеров, один за другим шагнули в камин и исчезли в ярко-зелёном пламени. Гермиону согласился подбросить до дома Джеймс. В гостиной остались только Гарри с матерью, а также Блэк и Люпин, помогавшие им с уборкой.

Поттер-младший собственноручно вытирал полотенцем вымытую посуду, с небольшой, но доброй завистью поглядывая на взрослых, ловко орудовавших своими волшебными палочками. Теоретически он мог колдовать, несмотря на запреты школы, ведь, когда в доме рядом с ним находились совершеннолетние маги, Министерство никак не могло отследить, кто именно использовал чары…

Но Лили Поттер строго настаивала на том, чтобы её сын учился делать простые вещи своими руками. Впрочем, в этом был смысл, и Гарри даже не возмущался по этому поводу, но временами ему так хотелось поколдовать…

Мальчик смахнул остатки воды с очередной тарелки и поставил её в общую стопку. Из чистой посуды собралась уже целая башня. Оставалось совсем немного, и он мог вернуться в гостиную к Сириусу, пока тот не успел уйти…

Хотя уж кто-кто, а Бродяга уж точно бы не покинул дом Поттеров, не попрощавшись с каждым из них.

Гарри потянулся было за новой тарелкой, но перед этим зачем-то взглянул на кухонное окно и вдруг замер. На небольшой лужайке перед домом мелькнул странный свет.

Мальчик бросил тарелки и подбежал ближе к стеклу, опёршись руками на раму. Свет оказался облаком, будто бы состоящим из серебристого пара. Какое-то время оно оставалось на одном месте, а затем друг поплыло в сторону крыльца, постепенно принимая форму огромной кошки…

Гриффиндорец застыл на месте. Серебристая кошка подбиралась всё ближе к дому, невесомо ступая по примятой траве, а затем, подойдя к двери, прошла сквозь неё, будто бы там и не было никаких препятствий. Мальчик удивлённо хлопнул глазами, а затем бросился в гостиную, где сейчас должен был быть странный зверь.

Оттуда доносились спокойные голоса Сириуса и Джеймса, который уже успел вернуться домой. Гарри вбежал в комнату и резко остановился, во все глаза уставившись на сидевшее на столе волшебное существо. Вблизи серебристая кошка оказалась коренастой, но статной рысью.

— Гляди-ка, — усмехнулся Бродяга, — а говорил, что у него совсем не будет времени объявиться…

Поттер-старший и Ремус одобрительно заулыбались, абсолютно расслабленно сидя в креслах: кажется, никого из них наличие большого серебристого зверя в гостиной не удивляло. В комнату вслед за сыном прошла миссис Поттер.

— Кингсли! — удивлённо воскликнула женщина. — Какой приятный сюрприз!

Рысь повернулась к ней и почтительно наклонила голову.

— Лили.

А затем также поприветствовала и остальных.

— Джеймс… Ремус… — зверь поочередно кланялся магам, — Блэк.

Сириус приветственно приподнял бокал. Гарри смотрел на это действо с открытым ртом и почти не моргая. Рысь говорила голосом незнакомого ему мага.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, — зверь повернулся к ошарашенному мальчишке. — Прошу прощения за столь поздний визит. Примите мои поздравления.

Поттер-младший моргнул, так и не найдя слов для ответа. Рысь вновь обратилась ко взрослым волшебникам:

— К сожалению, я не могу задержаться. Министр ненадолго прервал совещание, но оно скоро будет возобновлено. Доброго вечера.

С этими словами рысь начала растворяться в воздухе, а затем и вовсе разлетелась едва заметной серебряной дымкой. Гарри восхищённо выдохнул.

— Что… что это было?

— Кингсли Бруствер, — многозначительно ответил Люпин, но мальчику это, разумеется, ничего не сказало.

— Это папин друг из Министерства, — пояснила Лили. — К сожалению, у него очень много работы в последнее время.

— А…— в глазах Поттера-младшего появилось некоторое понимание, но удивление никуда не ушло, — и он может превращаться…

— В рысь? — Джеймс улыбнулся; сидевших рядом с ним Люпина и Блэка это тоже немного повеселило. — Нет, Гарри, это всего-навсего был патронус.

— Патронус?

— Заклинание, — пояснил мужчина. — Конечно, для передачи сообщений их мало кто использует, но Кингсли на это горазд.

— О… — гриффиндорец немного задумался, разглядывая место, где только что восседала рысь. — А для чего их ещё используют?

— Для защиты, — подключился к беседе Ремус. — От дементоров… или смеркутов, например. Это довольно полезные чары, но сложные.

Мальчик восхищенно вздохнул. О дементорах он знал не так уж много: только то, что иногда попадалось в газетах, и ещё немного из рассказов взрослых волшебников, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы испытывать перед этими созданиями некоторый предупредительный страх. Благо, в жизни Поттер-младший их никогда не видел.

— И это заклинание выглядит, как рысь?

— Нет-нет, — продолжил Люпин. — У большинства волшебников оно вообще получается в виде сгустка света, а то, что ты видел — это, так называемая, «телесная» форма. Её вызвать сложнее, и она для каждого волшебника своя.

— Ого, — Гарри взгромоздился на подлокотник ближайшего кресла, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Тема патронусов его очень заинтересовала. — А какие ещё бывают?

— Любые, я думаю, — пожал плечами мужчина. — Всё зависит от характера того, кто использует это заклинание. У меня, к примеру, всё время выходит волк. А у твоего отца — олень.

Поттер удивлённо уставился на отца и на Ремуса.

— Погодите, то есть вы тоже умеете их призывать?

— Конечно. И я, и Джеймс, и Бродяга.

— А… — Гарри с вопросительным взглядом повернулся к Лили.

— О, твоя мама тоже в этом большая мастерица, — улыбнулся Джеймс, ответив вместо жены. Миссис Поттер одарила его лукавым взглядом.

— А какой у тебя патронус? — поинтересовался у неё мальчик.

Волшебница хотела сразу ответить, но её прервал Сириус.

— Но-но! Вы же не собираетесь ему всё это объяснять на пальцах? Если уж взялись обучать, то следует подумать и о демонстрации.

— Никто не обучает, Блэк, — возразил Ремус. — Гарри просто спросил, и я попытался в какой-то мере утолить его интерес. И Джеймс тоже.

Лили привычно вздохнула, предчувствуя жаркий спор.

— Но так его никто и не научит! — возмутился Бродяга. — Где он ещё узнает про это, если не от нас? От Нюниуса?

— А разве в Хогвартсе не должны обучать этому заклинанию? — удивлённо спросил мальчишка.

Люпин со вздохом наклонился вперёд, облокотившись на край подлокотника, и устало потёр пальцами переносицу.

— Понимаешь, Гарри, тут всё не так просто… Заклинания патронуса действительно нет в школьной программе, потому как многие волшебники просто физически не способны его использовать. Но преподаватели ЗОТИ могут включать его изучение в учебный план по своему усмотрению. Если бы я был твоим преподавателем, я бы точно его включил, но я и правда не видел, чтобы профессор Снейп давал его какому-либо из курсов…

— Да он просто сам не умеет им пользоваться, — уверенно заявил Бродяга.

— Сириус.

Ярко-зелёные глаза миссис Поттер опасно сверкнули. Взглянув на неё, Блэк немного утихомирился, но позиции нисколько не сдал.

— Что? Ты разве когда-нибудь видела, как он вызывает патронуса?

Лили со вздохом закатила глаза.

— Это ещё ничего не значит.

— Но наводит на определённые мысли, — резонно подметил Сириус.

— Постойте, — прервал их Гарри. — То есть вы хотите сказать, что в школе меня этому не научат? А если… на меня нападёт дементор?

— Не нападёт, милый, — успокоила его миссис Поттер. — Всё дементоры находятся на службе у Министерства и вряд ли когда-нибудь заглянут сюда к нам и уж тем более в Хогвартс.

— А вдруг?

Волшебница мягко улыбнулась и заботливо пригладила непослушные волосы мальчика в то время, как Сириус поднял вверх указательный палец, призывая к вниманию.

— Между прочим, Лили, твой сын задаёт очень правильные вопросы. Мало ли что может произойти. Он должен быть готов дать отпор, если на него нападут!

— Сириус, он закончил всего два курса, — осадил друга Люпин, а затем повернулся к Поттеру. — Не обижайся, Гарри, но заклинание патронуса действительно сложное, и я боюсь, что у тебя на него пока что не хватит сил.

Мальчик расстроенно выдохнул.

— Так! — возмутился Блэк. — А ну не наговаривай на моего крестника! Он тебе не какая-то бесхребетная мямля! Всего у него хватит, если хорошо постарается.

— Я просто не хочу давать ему ложных надежд.

— А они и не ложные! Спорим, что у него получится?

Ремус расхохотался. Однако в его глазах появился азартный блеск. Он ещё раз взглянул на юного гриффиндорца.

— Ну… допустим.

— На пять галлеонов, — предложил Блэк, лукаво прищурившись.

Ремус усмехнулся.

— Идёт.

Волшебники протянули друг другу руки, как для рукопожатия; Сириус кивнул головой Джеймсу. Лили вздохнула. Поттер-старший по-доброму рассмеялся и выбрался из своего кресла разбивать магическое пари. Гарри удивлённо взглянул на них.

— Стойте… вы всё-таки хотите меня научить?

— Да, — подтвердил Бродяга, потянувшись за остатками медовухи, — и только попробуй меня подвести.

Мальчик радостно подскочил с места.

— Когда?

— Да хоть сейчас! — предложил Блэк, радуясь энтузиазму своего крестника, и повернулся к Лили. — Ну что, миссис Поттер, покажете нам, дилетантам, как это делается?

Гарри с надеждой взглянул на мать. Волшебница улыбнулась, всё же поддавшись общей идее, и чуть-чуть отошла назад. А затем достала из кармана аккуратного домашнего платья волшебную палочку.

— _Экспекто_ _патронум_ _._

Она широко взмахнула рукой, и от её палочки начали исходить потоки серебристого дыма, которые затем зашлись вихрями и вдруг собрались вместе, превратившись в изящную лань. Гарри замер, наблюдая за ней с искренним восхищением. Патронус немного потоптался на месте, беззвучно касаясь пола серебряными копытцами, а потом вдруг одним грациозным прыжком перемахнул через кресло Сириуса и резво поскакал по гостиной.

Блэк от неожиданности едва не пролил на себя медовуху. Ремус и Джеймс по-доброму расхохотались. Наблюдая за ними, Лили улыбнулась, коварно сверкнув своими воистину колдовскими глазами.

Гарри почти на них не смотрел. Он лишь восхищённо следил за патронусом матери, предвкушая момент, когда у него тоже получится свой… 

***

_24 ноября 1993 год_

— Гарри? — позвал Ремус задумавшегося третьекурсника.

Поттер моргнул, возвращаясь из тёплых воспоминаний о своём дне рождения обратно в невзрачный с небольшим количеством мебели кабинет.

— А? Нет… я не забыл. Я даже тренировался немного.

Люпин улыбнулся. Пожалуй, это был единственный раз, когда он ничуть не жалел о том, что проиграл в споре Сириусу.

— Но у меня всё никак не получается телесная форма, — вздохнул мальчишка.

— О, это ничего, — заверил его профессор, — она и у взрослых волшебников редко выходит. Просто тебе, возможно, недостаёт практики… или настоящего желания кого-нибудь защитить.

Поттер понимающе качнул головой.

— Я смогу.

— Конечно, — искренне ответил мужчина.

Гарри засобирался. Он ведь так и не переоделся после тренировки с командой, а до ужина оставалось чуть больше часа.

— О, Гарри, — вспомнил вдруг профессор Люпин, — ты сейчас куда?

— В гостиную, — ответил мальчишка.

— А к профессору Хагриду ты сегодня не собирался сходить?

Поттер непонимающе взглянул мужчину. Ремус задал вопрос таким тоном, будто бы хотел сказать ему что-то ещё…

В глазах третьекурсника проскочила мысль. Ну конечно! Хоть полувеликан мог себя защитить в случае чего, предупредить его всё же стоило. Дементоры были опасны, а хижина Хагрида находилась к Запретному лесу ближе всего.

— Да… точно.

— Отлично, — быстро ответил Люпин. — Только будь осторожен, а я пока что схожу к директору. 

***

Том быстрым шагом спускался по тропе, идущей от замка. Дальше от раздражающих преподавателей, раздражающих слизеринцев… раздражающих всех. Он не знал почему до сих пор не мог успокоиться: казалось бы, всего лишь ссора с мальчишкой, который, как и все остальные, был ему в общем счете никем, но, где бы он не находился, в нём клокотала такая ярость, что впору было задуматься над тем, не сожжёт ли она его изнутри.

Он же говорил ему. Говорил так не делать. Но чёрта с два Поттер к нему прислушивался. Он постоянно всё делал по-своему, говорил то, что ему приходило в голову, нисколько не думая о последствиях, ввязывался в то, о чём ему знать не следовало…

Но всё это почему-то имело куда больше смысла, чем-то, как Риддла воспринимали, скажем, его «товарищи». Поттер всегда был искренним и относился к нему иначе, нежели остальные. А ещё он постоянно его _жалел_.

Том не знал, что его раздражало больше: то, что, даже порвав все связи с мальчишкой, он всё равно думал о нём круглые сутки, или эта вот его дурацкая _жалость_.

Отвратительное, мерзкое чувство, которое сразу откидывало его в те годы, когда он был вынужден жить в приюте, но ещё не имел возможности пресекать нападки других детей. И ему приходилось терпеть все измывательства, а иногда и побои, потому что их было больше, а у его не хватало сил, чтобы защититься…

Вот тогда он был жалким. Тогда кто-то мог позволить себе втоптать его в грязь. Но в тех пор всё изменилось, и былые обидчики начинали трястись от страха, стоило только ему хоть слегка разозлится… а двое из них и вовсе заикались с тех пор, как он устроил им весёлую жизнь во время их общего выезда на природу.

Он стал сильнее. Могущественнее. Он смог подняться не только над презренными маглами, но и над парой сотен студентов волшебной школы. И его больше не за что было жалеть.

А этот дурак жалел его, лишний раз напоминая слизеринцу о том, что у него всё ещё были слабости. И Риддл злился от этого вот уже третий день.

Том почти сбежал по заросшим уже сухой и мертвой травой ступеням, кутаясь в зимнюю мантию и длинный зелёный шарф. Он будто бы убегал, но не столько от ненавистного общества, сколько от собственных мыслей. И причина была в том, что жалость мальчишки была не единственной причиной его бушующего негодования…

Просто иногда он всё же думал о том, что Поттер, возможно, не хотел всего этого, ведь в кабинете Слизнорта он совершенно искренне предложил ему свою помощь. И, может быть, стоило не срываться на него вот так сразу, а хотя бы поговорить…

Эта мысль тоже его раздражала. Довольно сложно было признать собственную ошибку, тем более, что это Поттер был виноват, а не он. И с чего тогда он должен был волноваться о том, что мог что-то сказать неправильно? Уж ему-то, наследнику древнего рода, точно не следовало пресмыкаться перед простым полукровкой.

Да, он узнал. Полностью погрузившись в работу, чтобы не дать себе лишний раз сорваться, Том перерыл целую гору геральдических книг. Семейство Мраксов принадлежало к старинному роду, древо которого уходило корнями в самую глубь времён, а Риддл больше не сомневался о том, что Марволо Мракс был именно его дедом.

Он получил доказательства. В первый день поисков Том обнаружил, что в роду Мраксов значились легендарные Перевеллы, что уже добавило ему веса в своих глазах, но затем, покопавшись в архивах ещё немного, он наконец нашёл то, о чём догадывался уже очень давно.

У истоков этого рода стоял никто иной, как Салазар Слизерин. Один из легендарных основателей школы чародейства и волшебства. Великий маг и по совместительству змееуст… как и Том. Как и его потомок.

Но даже это, чёрт возьми, не радовало его из-за какой-то дурацкой ссоры.

Риддл дошёл до каменного круга, что был недалеко от хижины Хагрида, и тяжело опустился на одну из громоздких плит. Он очень устал. Он слишком много злился в последнее время, и это вытягивало из него силы, как чьё-то предательское проклятие. И ещё он чувствовал себя как никогда одиноко.

Обычно это нисколько его не мучило, ведь он жил так ни много ни мало шестнадцать лет. Но теперь, после всех этих разговоров, побегов от оборотня и даже каких-то совместных проделок с Поттером, Том чувствовал себя так, будто его наглым образом обокрали.

Риддл упёрся локтями в колени, понуро уронив голову на ладони. В его, казалось бы, чёрствое сердце постепенно закрадывалась вяжущая тоска и несвойственное парню отчаяние. А ещё почему-то стало чертовски холодно, и даже окружавшие его камни начали медленно покрываться льдом… 

***

Гарри резво спускался к хижине, на всякий случай держа наготове волшебную палочку, и понемногу начинал волноваться. За лето, пару тренировок с Роном и Гермионой, у которых, правда, совершенно не выходило нужное заклинание, и те несколько раз, когда ему удалось остаться одному в пустом классе, он хорошо натренировал вызов призрачного патронуса, но этого, на его взгляд, было совсем недостаточно.

Такая форма защитного заклинания была намного слабее тех, которые призывали его родители, и всего лишь закрывала мальчишку своеобразным щитом. Это немного его расстраивало. Впрочем, он ведь ни разу не сражался с дементорами, и, может быть, у него и правда не хватало желания…

Он спускался всё ниже, напряжённо вглядываясь в границу Запретного леса, но пока что ничего подозрительного там не замечал. Возле хижины лесника тоже никого не было, а из её немного кривоватой трубы поднимался ровный дымок. Это означало, что Хагрид был дома и предупреждение будет своевременным, но волнение всё равно не покидало мальчишку.

Гарри прибавил шагу, не сводя глаз со зловещих деревьев и перескакивая через некоторые ступени, и вдруг… поскользнулся. И упал, прокатившись по заиндевелой траве.

Биться спиной о каменные ступени было довольно болезненно, и от удара у гриффиндорца даже съехали вбок очки. Но он замер скорее не от боли, а от удивления. Да, дело уже шло к зиме, и за пределами волшебного замка стабильно держалась минусовая температура, но ни дождя, ни снега не было уже больше недели, да и ступени обычно были расчищены… откуда здесь было взяться льду?

Поттер с трудом поднялся, чувствуя, как к нему под мантию пробирается жуткий холод, а тело сковывает необъяснимый страх. Он осторожно поправил очки и вдруг заметил, что вокруг него тоже был лёд. И чем дальше, тем сильнее белела трава и камни, будто бы у этого аномального оледенения где-то был центр. Гарри медленно поднял голову, предчувствуя худшее, и увидел, как впереди него к каменному кругу подбирались три огромные тени…

И среди камней кто-то был.

Риддл резко подскочил с места, осознав, что пар, вырывавшийся у него изо рта, был слишком контрастным даже для поздней осени, и обмер от сковавшего его ужаса. Из-за окружавших площадку камней показались зловещие и пугающе огромные фигуры, похожие на костлявых мертвецов, завёрнутых в чёрные балахоны.

Дементоров было двое.

Как долго они уже были здесь? Очевидно давно, потому как теперь юноша отчётливо чувствовал, что страх одиночества и тоска, разъедавшие его изнутри, разрослись слишком сильно — будто бы внутри него больше не осталось никаких чувств, и теперь к ним плотно привязывался неконтролируемый и всепоглощающий ужас.

Том отступил назад, чувствуя, как у него начинают слабеть колени. Он не думал о том, откуда здесь могли взяться дементоры. Было поздно думать о чём-то таком. Парень схватился за волшебную палочку, но рука предательски дрогнула от осознания безысходности.

Он не умел от них защищаться. На занятиях по ЗОТИ профессор Снейп лишь упомянул о возможных вариантах защиты, но никакой практики у студентов не было. Заклинание патронуса не входило в общеобразовательный курс. Позже Том самостоятельно нашёл в учебниках нужные чары, но овладеть ими у него так и не вышло.

Нужны были воспоминания… Светлые… а у Марволо был лишь огромный багаж негативного опыта, и по-настоящему радоваться чему-то хорошему его никто не учил. Да и хорошее с ним почти не случалось, если на то пошло…

Дементоры приближались. Парень сделал ещё шаг назад, чувствуя, как от страха у него в совершенно безумном ритме начало колотиться сердце. Мир вокруг будто бы начал темнеть. Нужно было бежать, потому что других вариантов не представлялось, а ему очень хотелось жить…

Дышать было тяжело. Ноги почти не слушались. Но слизеринец, собрав в кулак остатки непритупленной воли, всё же рванулся назад, но… обернувшись, сразу столкнулся с третьим дементором, которого не заметил.

Гарри на пару мгновений замер, ожидая, что в круге вспыхнет знакомый серебряный свет. Но тянулись секунды и дементоры подбирались всё ближе к жертве, но тот, кого от взгляда мальчишки закрывали высокие камни, так и не использовал нужное заклинание.

Переборов подступающий страх, Поттер сильнее сжал в руке палочку, а затем бросился со всех ног к площадке. Возможно, там находился тот, кто просто не мог себя защитить…

Длинные обтянутые лоснящейся кожей пальцы сомкнулись на шее юноши, не давая ему вдохнуть. Риддл открыл рот, чтобы крикнуть, но из его замёрзшего горла вырвался только холодный пар. Последние крупицы чего-то хорошего покидали его, оставляя место лишь горьким воспоминаниям…

Дементор притянул его ближе. Под его капюшоном не было видно лица — только зияющую чернотой щель в том месте, где у людей обычно был рот, но Том вдруг отчётливо услышал голос в своей голове:

_— Как жаль… У тебя почти нет хороших воспоминаний…_ _Но кое-что ты всё же можешь_ _нам дать…_

Том чувствовал, как начинает терять сознание, и у него даже не было сил, чтобы сопротивляться, когда дементор примкнул к его рту.

Гарри бежал, но до каменной площадки всё ещё оставалось не меньше двадцати метров. Мальчик напряжённо прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть жертву. Среди чёрных балахонов, окруживших её, мелькнул изумрудно-зелёный шарф.

Поттер только прибавил скорости. Ему было не важно, на кого напали дементоры — пусть даже на слизеринца, пусть на того же Малфоя. Он помнил леденящие кровь рассказы отца и Ремуса о том, что происходило, если волшебник не мог себя защитить. И мысль о том, что кто-то мог лишиться души и разума, если он хоть чуть-чуть промедлит, пугала его больше всего…

Но он не успевал. Дементоры высасывали свою жертву уже достаточно долго, и, к своему ужасу, Гарри увидел, как из обмякшей руки слизеринца выпала палочка.

Поттер резко затормозил. Он почти выдохся, и бежать было бесполезно, если он хотел добраться до ещё не выжившей из ума жертвы. Всё было бесполезно. Но если…

Он поднял палочку, сконцентрировавшись на всём хорошем, что с ним приключалось в жизни. Когда он точно был счастлив. Свой день рождения, полученную спустя пару месяцев «Молнию», победу в матче по квиддичу, когда Фред и Джордж подарили ему волшебную карту, и… ту ночь, когда ему удалось обнять недоступного слизеринского старосту.

Гарри выкрикнул заклинание, эхом разнёсшееся по всей округе до самого Запретного леса, и взмахнул рукой, как его научила мать. Из конца остролистной палочки полился серебряный свет…

У гриффиндорца перехватило дыхание. Это был не привычный ему призрачный щит — волны серебристого дыма понеслись вперёд, сливаясь в единое целое. К каменному кругу устремился величественный олень.

В хижине Хагрида, услышав снаружи странные крики, встрепенулся Норберт и заинтересованно подскочил к окну. Полувеликан даже на мгновение отвлёкся от приготовления драконьей похлёбки.

— Что такое, Норберт?

Дракончик нетерпеливо затоптался на месте и заурчал.

— Там Гарри? — предположил лесничий, зная, что у мальчишки сложились с драконом хорошие отношения и Норберт всегда по нему скучал.

Зверь вновь заурчал, но уже громче.

— Гарри, — с улыбкой заключил Хагрид, а затем тоже взглянул в окно. Улыбка мигом сползла с его доброго лица. Профессор испуганно выдохнул: — Вот чёрт.

Всё кончилось. При виде серебряного оленя дементоры разлетелись, и даже тот, который высасывал слизеринца, мигом оторвался от своей жертвы. Парень безжизненно повалился на холодные камни. Гарри выдохнул и вновь побежал вперёд.

Лёд начал сходить. Поттер быстро перепрыгнул через последнюю пару ступеней, уже не боясь поскользнуться, вбежал в круг и… резко затормозил.

На камнях пред ним лежал Риддл. Так же, как и упал. Лицом вниз.

Что-то в Поттере надломилось. Он присел рядом с ним на колени и с заметным усилием перевернул парня на спину. Лицо Тома было мертвенно бледным, а на белой, почти синеватой, шее остались следы от длинных костлявых пальцев.

— Том?.. — неуверенно позвал Гарри.

От посиневших губ слизеринца не тянулось и тонкой ниточки пара, и это пугало. Поттер быстро расстегнул мантию Риддла и прильнул ухом к его груди.

Сердце билось. Услышав тихий звук его слабых ударов, Гарри почувствовал невероятное облегчение. Сколько бы он не злился на Тома, как бы не хотел врезать ему в последние дни, он никогда не ненавидел его по-настоящему. И уж точно не хотел, чтобы парень как-нибудь пострадал.

Он поднял голову и взволнованно взглянул на безжизненное лицо слизеринца. Биение сердца ещё ничего не значило: Марволо как минимум не дышал, а как максимум мог и вовсе лишиться разума…

Гарри отбросил до поры до времени страшные мысли. Для начала надо было хотя бы не дать ему задохнуться. Из всех заклинаний, связанных с дыхательными путями, он знал только «анапнео», но в данном случае было совсем бесполезным, поэтому у гриффиндорца, в общем-то, не осталось выбора.

Он прильнул ртом к приоткрытым губам Марволо, перед этим зажав ему нос, и вдохнул в него воздух. Мать ему про это рассказывала. По её словам, Гарри должен был уметь помочь другим и без волшебной палочки.

Он отстранился. Особого эффекта не наблюдалось. Пытаясь не паниковать, Поттер повторил вдох.

А ведь он как-то подумал, глядя на губы старосты, что-то ему рассказывавшего, каково было бы его поцеловать, но быстро смутился тогда, и на удивлённый взгляд Риддла буркнул что-то невнятное. А сейчас он почти целовал его, только ничего хорошего в этом не было…

«Дыши, Том, — на грани паники думал Поттер, — давай же…»

Мальчик вновь отстранился. Губы старосты, холод которых пугающе обжигал, слабо дернулись. Из его рта потянулась тонкая струйка пара. Гарри закрыл глаза, благодарно молясь всем, кого смог сейчас вспомнить.

Позади него раздался шум тяжёлых шагов, а также радостное урчание. К площадке, тяжело дыша, подбежал лесничий.

— Гарри! Боже правый, ты в порядке… — облегченно выдохнул Хагрид, а затем увидел лежащего на камнях слизеринца. — О нет.

Через его плечо перескочил серебристо-белый дракончик и, радостно прыгнул прямо под руку Поттеру. Мальчик рассеяно коснулся пальцем его чешуи. Норберт тоже чем-то был похож на маленького патронуса.

— Хагрид, — голос третьекурсника слегка дрогнул, — я вызвал патронуса, но не знаю, успел ли…

Лесничий тяжело опустился рядом. Гарри с надеждой взглянул на него.

— Он мог просто потерять сознание, — предположил Рубеус, успокаивая не только мальчишку, но и себя самого. — Такое бывает, если с человеком в жизни происходило очень много плохого…

Он осторожно коснулся своими большими пальцами шеи бессознательного слизеринца и ошарашенно их отдёрнул.

— Мерлин, он же совсем замёрз!

Норберт выполз из-под руки третьекурсника и на пробу ткнулся чешуйчатым носом в щёку старосты. Голова Марволо чуть отклонилась вбок. Хагрид нахмурился.

— Так, Гарри, это не дело. Идём в хижину. Скорее.

Он подхватил слизеринца на руки и, тяжело поднявшись, широкими шагами пошёл в сторону своего жилища. Гарри подобрал упавший шарф и волшебную палочку Риддла и побежал за ним следом…

— Норберт! — скомандовал Хагрид.

Дракон подскочил к печи и послушно пыхнул туда огнём. Дрова загорелись. Лесничий тем временем прошёл к огромной кровати и осторожно уложил на неё шестикурсника. Гарри закрыл дверь и подошёл к нему, по пути переступив через развалившегося рядом с порогом Клыка.

— Откуда эти твари вообще взялись… — проворчал полувеликан, вытаскивая из-под кровати тяжёлое одеяло.

— Профессор Люпин сказал, что их прислало Министерство магии для охраны замка, — рассеяно пояснил Поттер. — Я как раз шёл, чтобы тебе сказать…

— Для охраны… — угрюмо повторил Хагрид. — Знаем мы их…

Он набросил одеяло на слизеринца и задумчиво упёр руки в бока. Норберт тем временем запрыгнул на стол.

— Так, — решил наконец лесничий, — я сейчас схожу позову мадам Помфи, а ты пока посиди с ним тут. Можешь поставить чайник.

— Хорошо.

Гарри взволнованно взглянул на Марволо. В жёлто-оранжевом свете огня его лицо казалось ещё более бледным.

— О, и вот ещё, — вспомнил Хагрид и, отойдя к грубо сколоченному буфету, извлёк из него весьма древнюю на вид шоколадную плитку. — Если вдруг он очнётся… Говорят, в таких случаях очень хорошо помогает.

Поттер кивнул. Полувеликан неловко потоптался на месте.

— Эм, Гарри… и можешь ещё покормить Норберта?

В дополнение к его просьбе дракончик жалобно заурчал.

— Хорошо, — пожал плечами мальчишка.

— Ладно… тогда я пойду, — вздохнул полувеликан. — Я постараюсь быстрее.

— Угу.

При взгляде на бессознательного старосту и понуро стоящего рядом Гарри у доброго лесничего до боли сжималось сердце. Он поддерживающе похлопал мальчика по плечу и вышел на улицу, надеясь, что в этот раз несчастье их обойдёт…

Чайник забурлил на огне, наполняя хижину привычным домашним шумом. Норберт радостно чавкал в углу похлёбкой. Гарри вновь подошёл к кровати, на которой лежал Марволо.

Нет, всё было неправильно. Он отвернул одеяло, осторожно стащил с парня тяжёлую и немного сырую мантию и ботинки, а потом укрыл его снова, подоткнув одеяло со всех сторон. Так должно было быть теплее. Немного подумав, Гарри тоже снял верхнюю одежду и присел рядом с ним на кровать, достав из кармана тисовую волшебную палочку — такую сильную и такую бесполезную в этот раз…

Том понемногу согревался, и на его щеках появился какой-никакой, но цвет. Это слегка успокаивало. Поттер про себя молил всех четырёх Основателей, чтобы всё было хорошо и дементоры не успели высосать из старосты душу.

Что значит человек без души? Человек без воли и разума, у которого остались только базовые потребности? И можно ли его вообще назвать человеком?

По рассказам Сириуса и Люпина мальчик хорошо представлял, как выглядели такие волшебники. Вот только представлять на их месте Тома было невыносимо горько и страшно.

Он не хотел этого. Пусть лучше этот слизеринец будет и дальше на него злиться по пустым поводам и презрительно кривить губы. Пусть язвит и в ярости прижимает его к стене. Пусть делает, что угодно, но только будет собой, а не «овощем» с пустыми безжизненными глазами…

Гарри придвинулся ближе к Тому и осторожно взворошил его слегка влажные от инея волосы. Даже сейчас от слизеринца чуть-чуть пахло самым обычным мылом, и Поттер подумал, что у него, наверное, просто не было денег, чтобы мыться чем-то другим. Но этот запах ему в любом случае очень нравился.

Вдруг веки старосты тихо дрогнули, и он неуверенно приоткрыл глаза. Поттер замер, так и не убрав руку от волос парня, и робко посмотрел него, надеясь всё же увидеть былого Риддла, а не оставшуюся от него тихую тень.

— Том?

Какое-то время глаза Марволо вообще ничего не выражали, и Поттер было начал паниковать, но потом в них вдруг промелькнула смесь неясных эмоций.

— …Поттер?

Мальчик шумно выдохнул от облегчения, на секунду прикрыв глаза. Голос Риддла был пугающе слабым, но он узнавал его, а значит, всё обошлось. Гарри взглянул на шоколад, оставленный Хагридом. Вообще-то, он должен был хорошо помогать жертве дементора восстанавливаться, но только в том случае, если она могла его съесть. А эта плитка, датированная неизвестным числом, вызывала у него смутные опасения…

Том медленно моргнул, пытаясь осознать своё положение. Мысли ворочались очень вяло, что было, в общем, не удивительно, потому что чувствовал он себя отвратительно.

Кажется, это было из-за того, что на него напали дементоры. А он не смог защититься и, похоже, потерял палочку.

Он снова взглянул на Поттера.

Гарри. Гарри был рядом. И тисовая палочка была у него в руках. А ещё он, кажется, ничуть не сердился, а только снова его жалел. Но в этот раз Тома это не злило. У него вообще не было сил ни на какие эмоции.

Ещё он вроде бы видел свет прямо перед тем, как окончательно потерять сознание… Краем глаза… Такой серебристо-белый…

Наконец, парень всё же пришёл к каким-то выводам и слабо приподнял брови.

— Ты меня… спас?

Гарри взглянул на него и скромно пожал плечами.

— Вроде того.

— Почему?

Поттер удивлённо уставился на слизеринского старосту, но увидел лишь то, что тот был серьёзен в своём вопросе. Мерлин, неужели он думал всё это время, что Гарри ненавидел его до такой крайней степени…

Гарри устало улыбнулся, погладив парня по вьющимся волосам.

— Потому что ты соврал мне, когда сказал, что тебе не нужна моя помощь.

Том замолчал, поджав губы, но даже не стал возражать на вольность, которую позволил себе мальчишка. И прикрыл глаза, пытаясь получше осознать это прикосновение. Он всё ещё не чувствовал, что твёрдо держится в этом мире, а такие касания понемногу возвращали его в себя. Гарри заволновался.

— Том?

— М-м? — парень вновь приоткрыл глаза. — А, да… — он немного замялся, но потом всё же пересилил себя, — _извини._

Поттер сперва ничего не сказал, но потом, осознав услышанное, удивлённо уставился на слизеринца.

— Что-что ты сказал?

Том нахмурился.

— Вот только не проси меня повторить.

Брови мальчишки быстро поползли вверх, а губы неуверенно сложились в улыбку. Значит, ему не послышалось…

Взгляд Риддла темнел. Но, глядя на сердитого шестикурсника, который всё ещё был завёрнут в тёплое одеяло, словно большая куколка, Гарри вдруг абсолютно искренне расхохотался.

Том угрюмо выдохнул через нос.

— Что смешного?

— Ничего… прости, — выдавил из себя мальчишка, безуспешно пытаясь остановиться. Том опустил взгляд вниз и глубоко вздохнул, оценив своё положение. А затем осторожно вытащил руки из-под тяжёлого одеяла.

— Так лучше?

Гарри кивнул, всё ещё улыбаясь. Том недовольно повёл бровями, но перестал сердиться. Улыбка этого мальчика действовала на него удивительно благодатно, постепенно вытесняя всю горечь, оставленную дементорами. Взглянув на него, Поттер снова хихикнул.

— Что ещё? — устало выдохнул староста.

— Да я тут подумал, — зелёные глаза гриффиндорца сверкнули слегка насмешливо, — что если для того, чтобы научиться говорить «извини», тебе нужно было, чтобы тебя засосал дементор, то кто должен поцеловать тебя, чтобы ты стал говорить «спасибо»?

Риддл скривился, вспомнив отвратительное создание, которое присосалось к нему в каменном круге.

— Уж точно кто-нибудь поприятнее.

Поттер по-доброму усмехнулся, но потом вдруг смолк и совершенно серьёзно взглянул на старосту. Том вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Каково это? — спросил мальчик, неуверенно прокручивая в пальцах волшебную палочку парня.

— Целоваться с дементором? — Риддл поддался воспоминаниям и презрительно скривил губы. — Отвратительно… мерзко… и обидно немного.

— Обидно? — непонимающе переспросил Поттер.

— Ну да, — слабо усмехнулся Марволо, — что судьба совершенно меня не жалует. Первый поцелуй, и тот — с тошнотворной тварью.

— А.

Поттер умолк. В его голове многократно отразилось всего одно слово: «первый». То есть Том и в самом деле настолько был одинок?

— Ну… — неуверенно протянул Гарри, — с дементором не считается…

Риддл хмыкнул.

— Правда? А как считается?

Мальчишка смущённо взглянул на старосту, не понимая, серьёзно он спрашивает или всё же пришёл в себя и просто над ним смеялся. Том смотрел на него с лёгким прищуром.

Впрочем, у него явно сейчас было недостаточно сил, чтобы в случае чего отлупить гриффинцорца, а его палочка до сих пор была в руках Поттера. И, если подумать, они практически целовались, когда мальчик пытался вернуть слизеринца к жизни…

Вот только Том об этом не знал. А сейчас взгляд старосты стал подозрительным.

— Ты странно на меня смотришь, — заключил Риддл. — Я что-то пропустил?

— Эм… — Поттер заметно сконфузился, ещё больше распалив интерес слизеринца.

— Гарри?

— Ну… — мальчик скосил глаза, чувствуя, как его уши предательски начинают краснеть, — там, в каменном круге… когда я добежал до тебя, ты уже перестал дышать, и я…

— О, — удивлённо выдохнул Том, — даже так…

— А что мне ещё было делать? — возмутился парнишка.

Риддл хмыкнул.

— Ну вообще есть несколько заклинаний. Тебе бы стоило поучиться.

— А тебе стоило бы поучиться призывать патронуса, — насупился Поттер.

Парень повёл бровями.

— У меня почти нет хороших воспоминаний.

В хижине повисла лёгкая тишина, в которой призывно засвистел вскипающий чайник. Том задумчиво усмехнулся.

— А вообще знаешь, Гарри… если на то пошло, то дыхание рот в рот тоже за поцелуй не считается…

Поттер удивлённо взглянул на него.

— А ты всё-таки хочешь открыть счёт? — с нескрываемой надеждой спросил мальчишка.

Том тихо, но довольно расхохотался.

— Почему бы и нет.

Гарри взволнованно выдохнул. В этот раз это точно была не шутка. Том смотрел на него с беззлобной ухмылкой, а в его взгляде при этом читался исследовательский интерес. Что ж, он ведь и правда хотел попробовать…

Парнишка пересел на колени, опёршись рукой с тисовой палочкой на матрас рядом с головой Риддла, и замер. Том усмехнулся. Не веря своему счастью, Поттер медленно наклонился и, прикрыв глаза, осторожно коснулся губами теперь уже тёплых губ старосты. А затем чуть отстранился, ожидая чужой реакции.

— Гарри… Гарри… — деланно вздохнул Риддл, — даже дементор был убедительнее.

Щёки гриффиндорца залила краска. Он хотел было уже обидеться и дернулся вверх, но Марволо вдруг перехватил его руки, слабо сжав предплечья мальчишки, и вновь притянул к себе, вовлекая уже в настоящий и очень чувственный поцелуй…

Который для Тома был куда действеннее старого шоколада, а для Гарри — куда более впечатляющим, чем дыхательные упражнения на холодных камнях.


	17. Нестандартное лечение

Было около пяти часов пополудни. За окном дома Поттеров тускло светило солнце, еле-еле пробиваясь через белую пелену облаков, а с неба, кружась, падали небольшие снежинки, накрывая Годрикову впадину тонким слоем первого снега. Лили снимала с огня небольшой, но пузатый чайничек, когда в окно кухни постучалась сова.

— Хэдвиг! — радостно улыбнулась волшебница. — Здравствуй, милая.

Она поставила чайник и осторожно приоткрыла окно, впуская в дом пернатого почтальона. Сова перепрыгнула через раму и, хлопнув крыльями, опустилась на спинку ближайшего стула, после чего принялась чистить пёрышки. К лапе птицы было привязано небольшое письмо.

Миссис Поттер осторожно сняла его и развернула с особой бережностью. Она всегда очень сильно ждала весточек от своего сына. Женщина чётко взмахнула палочкой, отправив чайник и чашки лететь в гостиную, и вышла из кухни, пробегая глазами по строчкам, написанным немного корявым почерком Гарри…

— О! — воскликнул Сириус, зашедший к друзьям на чай. — Письмо от моего любимого крестника?

Лили молча кивнула. Чашки и чайник опустились на стол.

— И что пишет?

Волшебница не ответила. Её взгляд всё ещё скользил по неровным строчкам, становясь при этом всё больше и больше взволнованным. Джеймс беспокойно нахмурился.

— Лили, что-то случилось?

— Дементоры в Хогвартсе, — спокойно, но чуть тише, чем обычно, ответила женщина. — Гарри пишет, что они напали на одного из студентов.

Сириус, взявшийся было за чашку, медленно поставил её обратно на стол.

— Дементоры? — удивлённо переспросил он. — Какого чёрта они там забыли?!

Миссис Поттер только покачала головой: сын про это ничего больше не написал, и о причинах она, как и Блэк, могла только догадываться. Джеймс тем временем задумчиво опёрся руками на стол.

— Кингсли говорил мне недавно, что Фадж собирался куда-то направить группу дементоров… для какого-то специального поручения…

— И направил в Хогвартс?! — воскликнул Блэк. — Знаешь, а я ведь говорил тебе, что этот старик уже начал выживать из ума.

В гостиной на какое-то время установилась полная тишина. Было слышно только, как на кухне встрепенулась сова, шумно похлопав крыльями. Лили присела за стол.

— Мда, — вздохнул Поттер, — Дамблдор, наверное, будет в ярости…

— А что там с тем бедолагой? — поинтересовался Сириус. — Пострадавшим студентом. Кто он вообще?

— Слизеринец, — ответила Лили, найдя глазами нужную строчку, — Том Риддл. Он в порядке: Гарри говорит, что был рядом, когда на него напали, и смог вызвать патронуса.

— О! — глаза Сириуса загорелись. — Гарри смог отбить атаку дементоров? Что ж, тогда, пожалуй, я даже готов простить ему спасение какого-то там слизеринца…

Миссис Поттер вздохнула. Она, разумеется, была в курсе проблем Сириуса с семьёй, из которых и росло его неприятие «зелёного» факультета, но всё же не могла простить ему такую предвзятость, и очень старалась уберечь Гарри от предубеждений его же крёстного. И, кажется, ей это всё-таки удалось…

— У него получился телесный патронус, — тепло улыбнулась Лили, прочитав письмо дальше, а затем взглянула на мужа. — Это олень.

Джеймс удивлённо замер.

— …Олень?

Бродяга тоже уставился сперва на друзей, но затем быстро нашёлся и радостно хлопнул по спине Поттера-старшего.

— Ха! Гены!

Они разговорились. Джеймс взмахнул палочкой, разливая по кружкам чай. Миссис Поттер слегка отклонилась на спинку стула и ещё раз прочитала письмо.

Том. Том Риддл. Это имя казалось ей смутно знакомым — как будто она уже слышала его от своего сына…

В её памяти вдруг всплыл кареглазый юноша, с которым Гарри познакомил их в Лондоне. И который, собственно, вернул ей сына, после того, как тот потерялся в ночном мегаполисе. И покинул их, как только Джеймс и Сириус начали по привычке смеяться.

Как-то нехорошо вышло, но сердиться на этих балбесов было бессмысленно. А теперь этому мальчишке ещё и сильно досталось…

Волшебница осторожно взяла в руки горячую чашку, подумывая над тем, что можно было бы сделать для Тома Риддла, с которым, как ей показалось, её сын оказывался рядом не просто так. 

***

Зал гудел, и причин для этого в этот день было целых две.

Во-первых, сегодня должен был состояться один из последних матчей по квиддичу перед каникулами. И если для Гриффиндора он был проходным, ибо у факультета уже имелось две победы на прошлых матчах, то для Пуффендуя это был последний шанс удержаться в борьбе за Кубок. И болельщики жёлтой команды возлагали большие надежды на своих игроков.

А, во-вторых, опять было время почты.

И поэтому, когда гул студентов, обсуждавших возможные результаты матча, смешался с криками сов и шумом крыльев всевозможных форм и размеров, Главный зал накрыла убийственная какофония…

Том пытался спокойно есть, не обращая внимания на весь этот гам. Задача была не из лёгких. Дело было в том, что окружавшие его слизеринцы тоже оживились после того, как он едва ли не испытал на себе поцелуй дементора и был вынужден ещё день после этого просидеть в лазарете.

Он, конечно, пытался уговорить мадам Помфри отпустить его раньше, чтобы не набрать отработок, но медсестра была непреклонна. Так что старосте Слизерина пришлось целые сутки валяться на жёсткой больничной койке, а студенты «змеиного» факультета получили время на передышку. Но, впрочем, заскучать парню тоже не дали, и в этот день его успели навестить все — от директора в паре с деканом до сочувствующих поклонниц, смущённо вручивших ему шоколад, и товарищей с факультета.

В поддерживающих словах последних искренности, разумеется, не было ни на грамм, и Риддл это хорошо видел, несмотря на то, что некоторые слизеринцы маскировали свои реальные чувства довольно тщательно. Но и от их желания выслужиться была своя польза. Пьюси и Нотт, например, принесли ему книги, с которыми Том и просидел весь долгий день.

Но к подаренному шоколаду он не притронулся.

Отпив из кубка немного прохладного сока, он коротко взглянул на стол гриффиндорцев. Поттер тоже заходил к нему ненадолго, но его визит вышел крайне скомканным и неловким. А всё потому что в этот момент в лазарете находились студенты с других факультетов, внимание которых сразу обратилось на необычную парочку. И в итоге Гарри лишь смущенно поинтересовался его самочувствием, пожелал скорой выписки и едва ли не выбежал из лазарета под взглядами нескольких пар удивлённых глаз…

Том, впрочем, был только этому рад. Вся эта ситуация с нападением на самом деле ставила его в не особо выгодное положение и сильно била по самолюбию юноши. Подумать только: блистательный староста, лучший студент школы чародейства и волшебства, не знавший поражений в дуэлях, стал… жертвой.

Жертвой. Проигравшим. Неумехой, который не смог справиться всего-то с тремя дементорами и едва не поплатился жизнью за свою слабость.

Разумеется, его оправдывало множество факторов, включая то, что из студентов Хогвартса вызывать патронуса не умел никто. Точнее, почти никто. Кроме Гарри Джеймса Поттера — весьма талантливого третьекурсника, как выяснилось, и чудесного спасителя старосты.

Поттер стал настоящей звездой, и в глазах Тома его оправдывало лишь то, что мальчишка, ранее проявлявший себя лишь как хороший ловец, не был готов к такой популярности и испытывал по этому поводу множество неудобств. И нисколько не зазнавался. И ещё то, что он всё-таки спас жизнь слизеринцу, ведь, как ни крути, закрывать глаза на этот факт было довольно сложно…

А ещё Риддл, окончательно вернувшись в своё обычное состояние, несколько жалел о том, что в хижине Хагрида позволил себе поддаться столь сомнительному порыву. Он всё ещё не мог объяснить сам себе, что именно его спровоцировало, но пытался смотреть на это с точки зрения рациональных предположений.

Возможно, это было просто следствием сильного недостатка хороших эмоций. Или крайним проявлением его обычного, исключительно исследовательского, интереса. Или чем-то ещё. Но так или иначе Риддл пришёл к мысли, что в трезвом уме точно бы такого себе не позволил.

В конце концов, Поттер был всего лишь мальчишкой. Пусть необычным, пусть способным использовать сложные защитные чары, за что Риддл хоть и нехотя, но всё же его уважал. Но мальчишкой. Совсем юным, неопытным и, похоже, с абсолютно наивными взглядами на романтику. Том, конечно, не мог сказать, что сам был намного сильнее подкован в практическом плане, но у него на это были свои причины.

Просто до этого года он совершенно не испытывал каких-либо потребностей подобного плана и привык считать себя выше низменных чувств и порывов, от которых «страдали» его однокурсники. И сейчас, после некоторых размышлений, решил, что до сих пор ни в чём таком не нуждается… наверное.

Том вновь поднёс к губам кубок со свежим соком, но отпить не успел: над его головой одна из сов вдруг шумно хлопнула крыльями, взворошив аккуратно уложенные волосы парня, и на стол перед ним упала посылка.

Риддл удивлённо застыл, слегка приподняв одну бровь. Должно быть, какая-то ошибка. Кто-то из пернатых не долетел до своего адресата и сбросил посылку раньше на пару голов…

Он потянулся к свёртку и повернул к себе привязанную сверху бирку с именем, аккуратно поддев её пальцем. Выражение его лица стало ещё более удивлённым. Ошибки не было. Посылка предназначалась ему.

Парень поднял голову вверх, надеясь разглядеть среди птиц ту, что доставила свёрток, но идея изначально оказалась провальной. Почтальонов было не меньше сотни и, в частности, над слизеринским столом летало около тридцати сов и один желтоглазый филин.

Том вновь посмотрел на свёрток и теперь уже недоверчиво взял его в руки. За всю свою жизнь не получил и письма, если не считать то, которое ему принёс в приют Дамблдор, а тут была настоящая, хоть и небольшая посылка, и это сильно его настораживало. Наверху кроме бирки с именем больше ничего не было, а потому юноша, движимый интересом, осторожно потянул за конец бечёвки, обёрнутой вокруг посылки и завязанной в тугой бант.

— _Эй, взгляни,_ — шепнула Пенси Паркинсон, наклонившись поближе к Драко. — _Тому что-то прислали._

Малфой оторвался от завтрака, кинув на девочку недоверчивый взгляд, но всё же повернулся в сторону Риддла. И изумлённо приподнял брови: староста и в самом деле возился с посылкой. Мальчик снова взглянул на подругу, а потом осторожно ткнул Крэбба и Гойла.

— _Поклонница?_ — предположила Пенси.

Все четверо слизеринцев подозрительно переглянулись.

Том осторожно раскрыл пергамент, аккуратно обёрнутый вокруг того, что было внутри. А именно — небольшой коробочки шоколадных конфет и почтовой открытки, на лицевой стороне которой была колдография волшебной деревни. Оставив конфеты в пергаменте, юноша взял в руки открытку.

На обратной стороне оказалась небольшая записка. Всего несколько аккуратных строчек, целиком состоявших из маленьких букв с причудливыми витыми хвостиками:

_«Дорогой Том,_

_Надеюсь, тебе уже стало лучше после этого ужасного нападения и ты_

_хорошо себя чувствуешь. И конфеты будут просто приятным подарком._

_Если же нет, то желаю тебе скорейшего выздоровления._

_P.S.: Прости, что так и не поблагодарила тебя за то, что ты нашёл Гарри,_

_когда он потерялся в Лондоне._

_Л. Поттер»_

Риддл моргнул и ещё раз перечитал письмо, остановившись глазами на подписи. А затем, взглянул на стол гриффиндорцев. Над Гарри как раз пролетела белоснежная сова и, не сбавляя скорости, сбросила третьекурснику небольшую посылку.

Он вдруг совершенно ясно вспомнил хэллоуинскую ночь, когда ему пришлось таскаться по Лондону с тогда ещё раздражавшим мальчишкой, а также крёстного Гарри, тщетно пытавшегося умерить гнев рыжеволосой волшебницы.

«Л. Поттер»? Мать Поттера?

Том неуверенно взглянул на конфеты. В силу своей недоверчивости, он ни у кого не принимал сладости, и даже во время сильного недомогания после встречи с дементорами не снизошёл до исключений. Пару месяцев назад он, может быть, и притронулся бы к подаренному шоколаду, но после того случая с амортенцией…

А эта посылка и вовсе была от женщины, которую он видел раз в жизни, и уже почти позабыл. К тому же, он помнил слова Слизнорта о чистоте её крови.

Точнее сказать, грязноте.

Но он также помнил, что сам Слизнорт очень её уважал и высоко отзывался о магической силе волшебницы. И то, что именно она оградила его от подшучиваний крёстного Гарри. А ещё от посылки и приложенной к ней открытки исходило какая-то почти домашняя теплота…

Задумчиво закусив губу, Том быстро сунул открытку обратно в пергамент, пока никто из соседей не додумался заглянуть ему через плечо, и завернул посылку. А затем убрал её в сумку.

— Гарри, — осторожно позвала Гермиона.

— М-м?

Поттер, тайно наблюдавший за столом слизеринцев, с небольшим запозданием повернулся к подруге. Взгляд её неожиданно оказался весьма скептическим.

— Ты не забыл, что у вас сейчас игра с пуффендуйцами?

Гарри удивлённо нахмурился.

— Нет конечно. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ты ползавтрака неотрывно смотришь на Риддла, — шепотом поведала ему девочка. Третьекурсник слегка покраснел.

— Кхм… а что, так заметно?

— Очень, — подтвердила подруга.

Поттер смутился. Грейнджер между тем бросила на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Я просто… — мальчик уткнулся взглядом в свою тарелку, но потом всё же вновь посмотрел на сидевшего вдалеке слизеринского старосту. — Так странно…

— Что странно? — недоумённо спросила Грейнджер.

— Риддл… Ему прислали посылку…

Девочка удивлённо приподняла брови и тоже взглянула на шестикурсника. Том как раз убирал в сумку небольшой свёрток.

— И в самом деле…

— Ты не видела, какая сова её принесла?

— Нет конечно, я в отличие от тебя за ним не слежу, — шёпотом ответила Грейнджер. — Да и какая разница, кто присылает ему посылки? Может, у него в кои-то веки личная жизнь наладилась…

Поттер ещё раз взглянул на слизеринца и напряжённо вздохнул. Гермиона обеспокоенно взяла его за руку.

— Гарри, — мягко попросила подруга, — думай, пожалуйста, про игру.

Том вышел из Главного зала вместе с основной массой плотно позавтракавших, но очень голодных до зрелищ студентов. Большая их часть торопилась на стадион. А некоторые, самые преданные, болельщики начали выкрикивать кричалки собственного сочинения уже в коридорах школы…

Парень отошёл в сторону, пропуская вперёд шумную красно-жёлтую толпу. А затем сквозь открытые две зала взглянул на ловца гриффиндорской сборной, который до сих пор сидел за своим столом, понуро ковыряясь в омлете.

Это было довольно странно, ведь Риддл точно помнил, что в начале завтрака мальчишка точно был весел. И вдруг такие разительные перемены…

А впрочем, какое ему было дело до этого? Может, Поттер снова грузился из-за свалившейся на него популярности… или вспомнил про свои ночные кошмары. Он, кстати, так ведь и не спросил про них, а ему всё ещё было интересно, что снилось мальчику.

Риддл задумался. Вообще-то он не любил квиддич и не посещал матчи за редкими исключениями, а сейчас на стадионе даже не играла команда его факультета. Но у него было какое-то смутное предчувствие, что в этот раз он должен пойти… 

***

С неба сыпались белые хлопья снега, оседая на зимних плащах игроков и разноцветных шапках болельщиков. Команды собрались в центре поля. Том, кутаясь в длинный шарф, вошёл на трибуну, где обычно сидели старосты факультетов и школы, а также некоторые преподаватели.

Увидев слизеринца на матче Пуффендуя и Гриффиндора, болельщики изумлённо переглянулись. Минерва Макгонагалл, сидевшая выше на пару рядов, тоже заметно удивилась, но поприветствовала юношу коротким кивком. Том облокотился на борт трибуны.

— Игрокам приготовиться! — скомандовала мадам Трюк, подняв вверх руку с квоффлом.

Игроки обеих команд в последний раз обменялись жестами, понятными только им самим, и замерли в ожидании старта. Седрик Диггори поправил очки, защищавшие его от снега, летевшего прямо в лицо, а затем взглянул на ловца команды соперников.

— Удачи, Гарри.

Поттер кивнул.

— Тебе тоже, Седрик.

— Пусть победит сильнейший, — серьёзно произнёс капитан пуффендуйцев.

Раздался свисток. Внизу столкнулись охотники обеих команд в борьбе за квоффл. Джонсон нырнула под первого из пуффендуйцев, сбив его с толку; пролетевшая над ним Кэтти, выбила мяч из центра. Пас приняла Алисия, сразу после свистка метнувшаяся вперёд, и, не дав никому опомниться, понеслась к кольцам жёлтой команды.

Новенький золотой снитч, выпорхнув из ящика у ног мадам Трюк, тут же скрылся за снегопадом. Седрик крикнул что-то товарищам и поднялся вверх.

Гарри повёл «Молнию» в сторону, пытаясь сосредоточиться на игре, но сегодня у него это выходило из рук вон плохо. У него всё никак не выходило из головы то, что произошло за завтраком: Риддл, получивший посылку, и слова Гермионы про личную жизнь слизеринца…

Он не очень хотел себе признаваться, но эта фраза подруги очень неприятно кольнула его. Потому что это были не просто слова, а скорее дополнение ко всему, что происходило в последние дни. Тот поцелуй в хижине… третьекурсник всё ещё был под впечатлением от него и надеялся, что теперь в его отношениях с Риддлом произойдёт… ну, хотя бы что-нибудь.

Однако слизеринец, напротив, от него отдалился. И хотя пренебрежения к Поттеру он больше не демонстрировал и, кажется, даже стал относиться к нему с некоторым уважением, но… Это был не тот Том, с которым Гарри сидел в хижине Хагрида. Он был холоден к мальчику и делал вид, что между ними ничего не происходило.

А теперь ему ещё и прислали посылку.

Когда Поттер был в лазарете, он видел, что Том не трогал ничего из того, что ему дарили сочувствующие поклонницы, а свёрток, принесённый неизвестной совой, староста принял. Неужели у Риддла всё же был кто-то? И как давно этот человек появился? Гарри смутно подозревал, что это тоже мог быть кто-то из поклонников слизеринца, число которых заметно возросло после того, как на него напали дементоры…

На комментаторской башне резко ударил гонг. Трибуны взревели. Спиннет забросила квоффл в одно из колец желтой команды.

— Гол!!! — завопил в микрофон Ли Джордан. — Гриффиндор зарабатывает десять очков!

Гарри чуть вздрогнул, очнувшись от мыслей, и упрямо нахмурился. К речному чёрту этого Риддла. Шла игра, и гриффиндорцу нельзя было отвлекаться. Он развернул метлу, попутно взглянув на Сердика, и полетел вдоль поля, высматривая среди падающих снежинок золотой снитч… 

***

В кабинете директора атмосфера была, мягко говоря, напряжённой.

— Альбус, — вежливым, но теперь уже не особо уверенным тоном пытался оправдаться Корнелиус Фадж, — дементоры должны были…

— Господин. Министр, — яростно отрезал директор. — Меня не волнует, что они _должны были_ делать. Меня волнует то, что они _уже_ сделали. А я ведь говорил тебе, Корнелиус… Я с самого начала говорил, что это плохая идея.

Глаза Дамблдора горели настоящим голубым пламенем. Казалось, если маг рассердится ещё больше, из них начнут разить не много не мало — смертоносные молнии. Фадж отступил назад.

— Это был единичный случай…

— Единичный! — Дамблдор резко поднялся из-за стола. Искры из его глаз, конечно, не полетели, но эффект был достаточным для того, чтобы заставить министра вздрогнуть. — У меня едва не погиб студент!

— Он бы не погиб, Альбус.

— О да, _точно_ , — будто бы вспомнил профессор. — Всё было бы _хуже_ , чем смерть.

Фадж вдохнул воздух, чтобы вновь разразиться объяснительной тирадой, но на такой довод ничего в противовес придумать так и не смог. А потому замолчал, неловко покручивая в коротких пальцах небольшой бархатный котелок.

Директор навис над столом, наклонившись к своему высокопоставленному визитёру, и смерил его самым внимательным взглядом из всех возможных.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, чем бы всё обернулось для школы, если бы он действительно пострадал? И для тебя? Понимаешь, по-настоящему?

Министр героически попытался выдержать этот взгляд, но быстро сдался и отвёл глаза в сторону. Сейчас он и в самом деле начинал многое понимать. Например, то, что из всех вариантов расшатать положение Дамблдора дементоры были самым провальным. А также то, что теперь все шишки заслуженно перепадали ему.

— Я договорюсь, чтобы ему выплатили компенсацию, — сдался наконец Фадж. — Как там его? Том…?

— Риддл, — хмуро ответил директор. — Том Марволо Риддл.

Министр, забыв о поддержании статуса и приличии, почти сбежал по винтовой лестнице, ведущей к кабинету директора, и, не глядя на удивлённых студентов, поспешил по коридору вперёд. Дамблдор спустился следом за ним.

— Мисс Кристал? — обратился он к старосте Когтеврана, которую сразу заметил в толпе.

Пенелопа вышла вперёд.

— Да, сэр?

— Скажите, у вас будут ещё совместные пары со Слизерином?

Девушка на пару секунд задумалась.

— Да, сэр. Травология.

— Тогда, будьте добры, передайте Тому Риддлу, когда его встретите, чтобы он зашёл ко мне в кабинет.

Когтевранка несколько удивилась, но послушно кивнула и поспешила на матч, на который и так уже безбожно опаздывала… 

***

Шла сороковая минута матча. Малькольм Прис, охотник пуффендуйской команды, резко вылетев перед Кэтти, перехватил брошенный квоффл. Команды шли вровень: обычно неагрессивные пуффендуйцы заметно оживились на этом матче и активно навязывали борьбу красной команде. Жёлтые трибуны радостно скандировали имена своих игроков.

Малькольм вышел на линию гриффиндорских колец. У него была не самая лучшая метла — всего лишь «Чистомет» предпоследней модели, которая уступала в скорости «Кометам» охотниц красной команды, но ему удалось слегка от них оторваться за счёт снегопада и суматохи на поле, возникшей после очередного столкновения игроков.

Это был шанс. Парень метнулся влево, уходя от запущенного в него бладжера, и устремился к кольцам соперников.

С обеих сторон показались постепенно нагонявшие его Спиннет и Джордан. Прис прижался к метле, пытаясь выжать из своей метлы максимум скорости. Из-за снега кольца были видны очень плохо и кидать квофл издалека было чистым безумием. Ему нужно подлететь к ним как можно ближе, чтобы не промахнуться…

Джордан махнула Алисии, и девушки, приблизившись к пуффендуйцу, зажали его с двух сторон. Малькольм ушёл вниз, не желая сдаваться так просто. Охотницы начинали его обгонять.

Кольца были всё ближе.

Анжелина вновь вышла на один уровень с парнем и толкнула его плечом, пытаясь сбить с курса. Прис отлетел, но сразу вернулся, столкнувшись с охотницей.

Он весил больше, а потому девушку отнесло в сторону, и пуффендуец вновь получил преимущество. Малькольм быстро взглянул на соперницу и, убедившись, что она не слишком пострадала от столкновения, прибавил скорости. Болельщики начали скандировать его имя.

Ещё ближе.

Оливер Вуд напряженно замер в полной готовности рвануться к любому кольцу. Прис прижал мяч к груди, выбирая цель.

Справа от него возникла Алисия Спиннет. Парень попытался вывести её из игры так же, как Анжелину, но охотница была к этому готова и ушла под него, как только он попытался её толкнуть. И вылетела с другой стороны.

Они влетели в штрафную зону. Малькольм перехватил квофл, готовясь к броску. Для Спиннет это было последним шансом выбить мяч из рук пуффендуйца. Девушка рванулась, протянув руку к квоффлу…

Но в этот момент бладжер, от которого увернулся Прис, решил вернуться, не найдя более близких целей. И на полной скорости врезался в руку гриффиндоркой охотницы.

Алисия вскрикнула, отлетев назад. Вуд испуганно замер. Малькольм, мгновение назад бросивший мяч, взволнованно обернулся… и врезался в среднее из гриффиндорских колец, через которое, впрочем, перед этим всё-таки пролетел квоффл.

Трибуны ахнули.

— Го-о-ол… — прокатился по стадиону громкий, но не очень уверенный голос Ли. — Малькольм Прис приносит своей команде десять очков, но, кажется, игру продолжить уже не сможет. Алисия Спиннет также выбывает из матча!

Макгонагал взволнованно сжала подол своей мантии. Но Спиннет не потеряла управления над метлой и осторожно спустилась вниз, придерживая повреждённую руку, а пуффендуйца успели поймать товарищи.

Риддл кашлянул в шарф. Да уж, квиддич был идеальным видом спорта для тех, кто просто не мог жить без переломанных конечностей… Но, впрочем, всевозможные травмы не являлись проблемой в волшебном мире.

На пару секунд отвернувшись от стадиона, парень осторожно пошевелил пальцами правой руки. Даже его страшная рана почти зажила, благодаря новому снадобью, которое приготовила мадам Помфри, а руки и ноги игроков в квиддич вернутся в нормальное состояние уже к вечеру.

Он повернулся обратно к полю, над которым поредевшие команды Пуффендуя и Гриффиндора снова развязали борьбу за квоффл, и продолжил следить за игрой, периодически поглядывая на ловца красной сборной…

Гарри медленно летел вдоль периметра сильно побелевшего стадиона, провожая взглядом уходившую с поля Спиннет. С её руки на покрытую снегом землю капала алая кровь. Перелом был открытым.

Мальчик взволнованно взглянул на пролетавшего рядом Фреда. Загонщик, также смотревший на девушку, качнул головой.

— Не волнуйся, Гарри, мадам Помфри и не такие травмы видела у себя в лазарете. Поговаривают, после одного матча ей вообще принесли охотника с обломками метлы в… ну, сам понимаешь.

Поттер в шоке уставился на близнеца.

— Ну… — Фред невинно пожал плечами, — это, вроде как, случилось даже не вовремя матча, а несколько позже. Ребята немного повздорили и… Ох.

В нескольких футах от них пролетел бладжер, и Уизли, так и не договорив, устремился за ним, чтобы не допустить ещё одной травмы. Гарри, опомнившись, тоже вернулся к своей задаче.

Ни он, ни ловец Пуффендуя до сих пор не предприняли и попытки погнаться за золотым снитчем, а всё потому что юркий мячик, скрывшись в снегу, так и не показался на поле. Седрик на двадцать третьей минуте рванулся было в погоню, и болельщики жёлтой команды даже начали ликовать, но оказалось, что то блеснула пряжка чьего-то форменного сапога.

Однако снегопад, похоже, понемногу заканчивался, и поле стало видно намного лучше. Диггори затормозил, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. Гарри последовал его примеру и тоже остановил метлу, чтобы ничто не помешало ему заметить победный мячик…

И вдруг возле его уха раздалось тонкое жужжание маленьких крыльев. Мальчик резко повернул голову и увидел, как от него в сторону трибун метнулся золотой снитч. Поттер замер на долю секунды и рванулся за ним, вплотную прижавшись к древку метлы.

— Гарри Поттер заметил снитч! — радостно объявил Джордан.

Седрик обернулся и устремился за гриффиндорцем…

— Пенелопа? — Перси бросил на старосту Когтеврана удивлённый и несколько недовольный взгляд. — Где ты была?

Понять его было можно: они договаривались посмотреть этот матч вместе, а девушка соизволила явиться на трибуны только сейчас.

— Прости, — виновато вздохнула Кристал, — профессор Флитвик попросил меня помочь ему сразу после завтрака.

Уизли недовольно поджал губы, но отряхнул от снега место рядом с собой.

— Ты очень поздно. Гарри только что разглядел снитч, так что, боюсь, матч уже подходит к концу…

— Прости… — вновь извинилась девушка и хотела сесть, но вдруг увидела стоявшего у самого борта слизеринского старосту. — Ох.

Перси, увлёкшийся было матчем, вновь повернулся к ней.

— Что такое?

— А что он тут делает? — недоумённо спросила девушка.

— О, — Уизли взглянул на Риддла. — Не знаю. Честно говоря, я и сам удивился, когда он пришёл…

Когтевранка между тем не спешила садиться на своё место и неуверенно смотрела на Риддла.

— Пенелопа? — снова позвал её Перси.

— Ох, извини, — Кристал виновато взглянула на парня. — Я сейчас вернусь. Дамблдор попросил меня передать ему кое-что…

Она быстро спустилась вниз под удивлённым взглядом гриффиндорского старосты и сперва позвала Риддла, но затем из-за того, что тот неотрывно следил за ловцами и не услышал её через крики болельщиков, робко тронула его за плечо.

Поттер гнался за снитчем, сильно оторвавшись от Диггори. Видимость всё ещё оставляла желать лучшего, но гриффиндорец старательно пытался не терять из виду петляющий золотой мячик и летел за ним, не сбавляя скорости.

Трибуны гудели. Момент воистину был решающий. Гриффиндорский ловец уверенно приближался к снитчу тогда, как его соперник отставал от него больше, чем на пятнадцать футов. Задержав дыхание, Гарри вытянул руку, почти касаясь золотых крыльев…

Но снитч вдруг резко метнулся вниз и вбок, и Поттер, не успев развернуться на такой большой скорости, пролетел чуть дальше, потеряв мячик из виду. Седрик, мчавшийся за ним следом, едва успел развернуть метлу, чтобы избежать столкновения.

Поттер затормозил. Снитч снова скрылся за снежной завесой, но с этого момента прошли всего доли секунд, а значит, шансы вновь увидеть его и продолжить погоню всё ещё были. Он огляделся по сторонам, надеясь увидеть знакомый золотой блеск, но случайно захватил взглядом трибуны…

И замер, увидев на одной из них парня в изумрудно-зелёном шарфе. Том не был заметным и ярким, в отличие от огромной массы болельщиков, одетых цвета игравших на поле команд, но именно этим и выделялся. И всё внимание Поттера оказалось приковано к слизеринцу.

Почему он был здесь, если с пренебрежением относился к квиддичу? Почему он был здесь, если на поле не играла его команда? И почему… рядом с Томом стояла какая-то девушка и что-то говорила ему, держа за плечо?

У Поттера внутри будто бы заворочалось какое-то недовольное и колючее существо. А звуки трибун будто бы заглохли на время…

— Гарри! — донёсся до него откуда-то издалека испуганный голос Джорджа. Мальчишка медленно обернулся, и в следующую секунду ему в голову прилетел бладжер.

Болельщики охнули. Макгонагалл испуганно подскочила с места. Том оглянулся на крик и увидел, как сбитый с метлы третьекурсник камнем полетел вниз.

Том застыл, в шоке глядя на падающего гриффиндорца. Мерлин, он же отвернулся всего на минуту! Когда этот идиот успел так подставиться?!

За Поттером ринулись близнецы Уизли, но они были далеко, а Диггори, находившийся ближе всех, за пару мгновений до этого высмотрел снитч и сейчас гнался за ним, не замечая ни отсутствия рядом Гарри, ни поднявшейся кругом паники.

— Господи, — испуганно выдохнула Пенелопа, всё ещё стоявшая рядом со слизеринцем, — он же сейчас разобьётся…

Внутри шестикурсника будто бы что-то сжалось. Риддл вскинул палочку и направил её на Поттера.

— Арресто моментум!

Заклятие ударило в бессознательного мальчишку, но его падение лишь немного замедлилось. Том плотно сжал губы, пытаясь удержать его на таком расстоянии, но Поттер всё равно продолжал лететь вниз. В последний момент к борту трибуны подбежала Макгонагалл и тоже выкрикнула своё заклинание… 

***

— Вид у него болезненный… — неуверенно произнёс Рон.

— Болезненный? — возмутился Фред. — Я бы посмотрел на тебя, если бы тебе в голову прилетел бладжер.

— Вот именно, — подтвердил Джордж.

— Вы не могли бы обсуждать меня немного потише?

Гриффиндорцы мгновенно замолчали, повернувшись к лежавшему на больничной кровати Поттеру. Мальчик неуверенно приоткрыл глаза.

— Гарри… — Гермиона осторожно подсела к нему, — как ты себя чувствуешь?

— О, блестяще.

Ловец попытался сесть, но, болезненно охнув, сразу же лег обратно. Голова была просто каменной и, казалось, в любой момент готова была разлететься на части. Гермиона поморщилась, смотря на страдания друга.

— Что… что произошло? — слабо спросил мальчишка.

— Ты нарвался на бладжер, — пояснил Джордж.

— Поймал. Головой, — поджав губы, добавил Фред. Грейнджер бросила на наго возмущенный взгляд.

— Класс… — Гарри вяло хмыкнул. — А как закончилась игра?

— Седрик поймал снитч, — со вздохом ответил Рональд. — Пуффендуй победил.

Поттер тяжело выдохнул: отчасти из-за услышанного, но больше из-за тупой, как удары кузнечного молота, боли в затылке.

— Тебя никто не винит, — аккуратно утешила его Гермиона. — Всякое случается…

— Так, всё, — вдруг оборвала её подошедшая мадам Помфри. — Время визита закончилось!

Друзья повернулись к ней.

— Как? — удивился Рон. — Но он же только пришёл в себя…

— Однако вы здесь сидите уже целый час, — возразила волшебница. — А вы со своей подругой, — она взглянула на него и на Гермиону, — уже были здесь до обеда.

— До обеда? — удивлённо переспросил Поттер. — А сейчас сколько времени?

— Восемь, — строго ответила мадам Помфри. — И это означает, что посетители больше не допускаются. Тем более в таком количестве.

Гриффиндорцы неуверенно переглянулись. Гарри жалобно посмотрел на медсестру, не желая так быстро расставаться с друзьями. Однако женщина была непреклонна.

— На выход. Он никуда не денется. Завтра утром ещё его навестите.

Делать было нечего, и ребята начали собираться. Пока мадам Помфри разбирала лекарства на прикроватной тумбочке Поттера, Рон подошёл ближе и тихо шепнул:

— Я отнёс твою метлу в спальню. Она врезалась в землю, когда ты упал…

Гарри даже привстал с подушки.

— Но там было порядочно снега, — поспешно добавил Уизли. — Так что «Молния» почти что не пострадала… только небольшой скол на рукояти…

Поттер с облегчённым вздохом опустился обратно. Не хватало только убить на одной из игр подарок Сириуса…

— Спасибо.

— На выход! — снова поторопила собравшихся медсестра.

Друзья немного замешкались, но потом всё же попрощались, пожелав Поттеру скорейшего выздоровления и доброй ночи, и вышли из лазарета. Гарри грустно вздохнул.

— Ну-ну, — утешила его мадам Помфри, — завтра наговоритесь.

Она взяла с тумбочки бутыль с мутной жидкостью, до половины наполнила ей стакан и подала его Гарри. Из стакана валил пар. Хлебнув немного, мальчик закашлялся.

— Это что, «Костерост»?

— Конечно, — подтвердила волшебница. — А как ты хотел? Это руки и ноги я могу вправить за пару минут, а с головой придётся хорошенечко повозиться.

Поттер выпил ещё немного дымящегося зелья и невольно скривился: уже очень сильно оно обжигало горло. Мадам Помфри кивнула.

— Вкус не самый приятный, но что поделать. Если хорошо не срастить кости, тебя ещё долго будут мучить мигрени, а они, уж поверь мне, гораздо хуже этого зелья.

Мальчик вздохнул, но всё-таки выпил «Костерост» до конца.

— Молодец, — похвалила медсестра и, подойдя ближе, аккуратно поправила на его голове повязку. — Эльфы оставили тебе ужин. Я сейчас его принесу. 

***

Коридоры школы постепенно темнели, освещаемые лишь тусклым ночным светом факелов. Студенты разбрелись по своим гостиным. Мадам Помфри, закончив свои дела в лазарете, вышла из него и аккуратно прикрыла дверь.

Том выглянул из-за угла, стараясь быть как можно более неприметным. В это время гулять по коридорам ещё разрешалось, так что он вполне мог обойтись без дезиллюминационных чар. Медсестра отдалялась и, как предполагал парень, вскоре должна была скрыться за поворотом. Оставалось только подождать и…

— Риддл?

Том резко выпрямился. Он совсем не заметил, когда в коридоре успела появиться декан Гриффиндора. Староста невинно взглянул на волшебницу.

— Профессор Макгонагалл?

Она окинула его строгим взглядом.

— Что вы здесь делаете?

— Возвращался в гостиную, мэм, — соврал парень. — Из библиотеки.

— Таким длинным путём?

Риддл пожал плечами.

— Решил прогуляться перед сном. Ночной воздух… очень успокаивает.

— О, безусловно, — согласилась Макгонагалл, убрав руки за спину и взглянув на него поверх очков. — Особенно, когда он недалеко от лазарета.

Риддл покосился на огромную дверь и непонимающе приподнял брови. Однако декан смотрела на него чересчур проницательным взглядом, и отмазываться, по всей видимости, было уже бесполезно.

— Лазарет закрыт для посещения в это время, мистер Риддл, — напомнила женщина.

— Я знаю, мэм.

— И мадам Помфри, скорее всего, уже ушла.

— Наверное.

Макгонагалл подошла к нему и тоже выглянула из-за угла. Медсестра как раз завернула в следующий коридор. Декан внимательно посмотрела на слизеринца.

Том старательно держал лицо, но понимал при этом, что его замечательный план, по которому он должен был пробраться в лечебное крыло незаметно, рассыпался в прах. Но взгляд профессора вдруг едва заметно переменился. Она задумчиво посмотрела на высокие двери школьного лазарета.

— Знаете, а у вас очень неплохая реакция, мистер Риддл, — произнесла наконец волшебница. — Если бы не вы, Поттер, возможно, попал в лазарет с куда большим количеством травм.

Вот теперь Марволо совершенно искренне удивился и посмотрел на профессора. Макгонагалл ответила ему внимательным взглядом.

— Не засиживайтесь там слишком долго, — попросила она. — Он только пришёл в себя, и ему необходим отдых.

Том удивился ещё больше, но потом всё же кивнул. Профессор отошла в сторону, пропуская его к лазарету.

— О, и ещё кое-что, мистер Риддл, — вспомнила женщина, когда он прикоснулся к ручке двери. Староста замер. — Будьте осторожны. Профессор Снейп сегодня патрулирует первый этаж.

Марволо кивнул ещё раз, осторожно приоткрыл дверь и скрылся в лечебном крыле. Макгонагалл оглянулась по сторонам и, не заметив ничего подозрительного, быстро пошла по коридору.

Гарри полулежал в кровати и, медленно моргая, смотрел на резной потолок лазарета. Рядом с ним горела небольшая настольная лампа. Он пытался заснуть уже целый час, но из-за ноющей головной боли совершенно не преуспел в этом деле. И еда у него закончилась.

В другом конце крыла тихо скрипнула дверь. Поттер заторможенно повернулся. Он ожидал увидеть там мадам Помфри, забывшую какую-нибудь бутыль с редким лекарством или кого-нибудь из преподавателей, но… возле двери стоял Риддл.

От неожиданности Гарри даже сел на кровати.

— Том?..

Риддл взглянул на ещё нескольких больных, которые уже спали, и аккуратно приложил к губам указательный палец. Гарри умолк. Староста прикрыл дверь и почти беззвучно прошёл к кровати мальчишки. И только его мантия слегка шелестела по полу.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — полушепотом спросил гриффиндорец.

Том показательно оглянулся и взглянул на него с лёгкой издёвкой.

— А у тебя есть варианты?

— Ну… — Поттер задумался, сложив руки на узкой груди, — скажем, блистательный староста вдруг решил снизойти до третьекурсника, который когда-то там спас ему жизнь?

— Набрался смелости проведать новую звезду школы, — съязвил в ответ Риддл. — Между прочим, я тоже спас тебе жизнь, так что можно считать, что теперь мы в расчёте.

— Да?

Поттер искренне удивился. Том хмыкнул.

— Ну, если бы я и профессор Макгонагалл не вмешались, тебя бы всё утро отскребали от стадиона. Друзья не сказали тебе?

— Нет…

Гарри неуверенно замолчал. Друзья ему ничего такого не говорили, но, возможно, они просто не успели сказать. Или Том врал, хотя сейчас ему вроде бы было незачем…

— Это правда?

Риддл усмехнулся его недоверчивости.

— Правда. Уже не помнишь, как свалился с метлы?

Гарри болезненно нахмурился: голова у него, между прочим, до сих пор болела. Том верно угадал его мысли и улыбаться перестал.

— Вот поэтому я и не люблю квиддич. Все эти переломы да и полёты на мётлах — это как-то… по-магловски.

— И зачем ты тогда был на матче, если тебе это всё так не нравится? — скептически спросил Поттер.

Марволо вновь усмехнулся.

— Предчувствие было, что я увижу на нём что-нибудь интересное. И, как видишь, не прогадал.

Поттер насупился. У него на этот счёт было другое предположение. Однако взгляд Риддла вдруг изменился, и в нём проскочила легкая неуверенность.

— Слушай, Гарри, — немного мягче произнёс он, — вообще-то я пришёл тебя кое о чём спросить…

Староста расстегнул сумку, извлёк из неё утреннюю посылку и протянул её гриффиндорцу. Поттер застыл, глядя на него с чистым непониманием.

— Открой её, — не то попросил, не то приказал Том.

Мальчик неуверенно взял в руки посылку, а затем развернул её под пристальным взглядом старосты. Внутри оказалась неоткрытая коробка конфет и маленькая открытка. Он снова непонимающе посмотрел на Марволо.

Это ведь была _его_ посылка, зачем он давал ему посмотреть?

— Прочти записку.

Гарри всё так же неуверенно достал открытку, перевернул её и… замер, увидев знакомый почерк. И начал дышать, только когда дочитал до подписи.

— Это от…

— Твоей матери, — закончил за него Риддл, теперь уже полностью убедившись в собственной правоте.

— А я думал, что… — начал говорить Поттер и вдруг осёкся. Марволо подозрительно прищурился.

— Постой, ты _думал_ о том, кто прислал мне посылку?

— Э-э… ну, я просто увидел за завтраком… — начал оправдываться мальчишка.

— За завтраком?

Том скептически приподнял бровь, и в его голове вдруг сложилась полная картина случившегося, и утренняя угрюмость Поттера перестала быть тайной. Губы Риддла растянулись в насмешливой, но беззлобной улыбке.

— Гарри, Гарри… — снисходительно вздохнул шестикурсник, — неужели ты решил, что мне прислал её кто-то из студентов?

Поттер смутился и уткнулся взглядом в коробку.

— И это так сильно тебя расстроило?

Уши мальчишки понемногу начинали краснеть; благо, в свете настольной лампы это было почти незаметно. Он осторожно взглянул на слизеринца. Глядя на него, Том прыснул от смеха.

Поттеру, наверное, стоило на него обидеться, но теперь, когда он узнал, кто был отправителем странной посылки, обижаться как-то совсем не хотелось. И неприятное чувство, терзавшее его с самого завтрака, куда-то исчезло.

— Почему ты к ним не притронулся? — спросил Гарри, показав на коробку конфет, когда Риддл наконец перестал смеяться.

— А почему она мне их прислала? — спросил его в ответ староста.

Мальчик пожал плечами.

— Потому что хотела сделать для тебя что-нибудь хорошее… Она всегда так.

— Даже несмотря на то, что я слизеринец? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Том. — Мне казалось, в твоей семье не особо жалуют мой факультет.

— Только не она, — возразил Гарри, а после добавил. — Она даже со Снейпом общается.

Брови старосты поползли вверх.

— Серьёзно?

— Они, кажется, были друзьями в детстве, — пояснил мальчик. — Ну и… видятся иногда до сих пор.

Он вытащил коробку из пергамента и аккуратно раскрыл её, а затем протянул Риддлу. Но парень лишь недоверчиво взглянул на лежавшие внутри сладости. Поттер устало закатил глаза, достал одну из конфет и показательно отправил её к себе в рот. И с удовольствием съел. Лили не часто покупала в лавке сладостей такие конфеты, а они были очень вкусными, и шоколад едва ли не таял во рту…

Мальчик вспомнил о доме и о том, какой заботливой с ним всё время была Лили, и счастливо улыбнулся. И даже неприятная головная боль, кажется, отошла куда-то на второй план.

Глядя на него, Том едва заметно сглотнул. Гарри снова взглянул на него. Сейчас он очень хорошо видел, как недоверчивость слизеринца постепенно сходила на нет, а сам он начинал колебаться.

— Нет, ну если тебе не надо…

Поттер снова потянулся к коробке, но Риддл вдруг резко перехватил его руку. А затем, немного помедлив, всё же взял одну из конфет и осторожно положил её к себе в рот.

Шоколад и в самом деле оказался поразительно вкусным, и Поттер явно не переигрывал, когда жевал конфету с нескрываемым наслаждением. Вдобавок ко всему прочему, внутри оказался нежный крем, который сразу начинал таять на языке, и небольшой орешек.

Том медленно прожевал конфету, чтобы как можно лучше прочувствовать вкус, а после, не удержавшись, коснулся губами пальцев, на кончиках которых осталось немножечко шоколада…

Сколько бы он не жил в Хогвартсе и не питался нормальной едой, воспоминания о приюте всё ещё занимали в его памяти особое место. Не сказать, конечно, что приютских детей кормили совсем паршиво, но учреждение было частным и существовало только на пожертвования добрых людей. И настоятельница в первую очередь пыталась не оставить детей голодными, а баловать их уже было не на что.

В Хогвартсе дела обстояли лучше, но сладкое всё равно было редкостью. Эльфы, конечно, делали замечательные десерты и пекли пироги на праздники, но шоколад или лакричные сладости можно было достать только в Хогсмиде, и то — при наличии денег…

Опомнившись, Том отнял ладонь от лица и взглянул на сидевшего рядом мальчишку. Поттер смотрел на него слегка завороженно.

— Что?

Мальчик пожал плечами и, улыбнувшись, снова протянул ему коробку с конфетами.

— Будешь ещё?

— Гарри, это вообще-то мои конфеты, — возмутился такой наглости Риддл.

Он потянулся к коробке, но третьекурсник резко убрал руки в сторону, и слизеринец схватил уже воздух.

— Поттер, — предупредительно произнёс парень. — Отдай.

Но мальчишку это лишь раззадорило. Он отодвинул руку с коробкой как можно дальше от Риддла и высунул ноги из-под одеяла, готовясь бежать…

И, возможно, у него получилось бы это сделать, если бы в последний момент Том не схватил его руками поперёк живота и не дёрнул назад к себе.

Между ними завязалась несерьёзная драка, в ходе которой маги скорее пытались перехватить руки друг друга, нежели ударить или толкнуть. Через минуту такой возни Том всё же одержал верх, повалив гриффиндорца на больничную койку, отобрал слегка помятую коробку с конфетами и крепко прижал его локти к постели.

Вот только он не предусмотрел то, что в ходе подобных действий Гарри может обо что-нибудь удариться головой. А он именно ударился затылком о жёсткий матрас и болезненно ойкнул. Боль вернулась в двойном объёме.

Гриффиндорец зажмурился и заметно обмяк в руках Риддла, и тот неожиданно для себя испугался. Сейчас он точно не собирался вредить мальчишке.

Парень отпустил третьекурсника. Поттер немного поднялся вверх и, облокотившись на приставленную к спинке кровати подушку, осторожно прощупал затылок.

— Болит?

— Сам-то как думаешь, — проворчал мальчик.

— Ты сам виноват, — справедливо заметил Том.

Поттер взглянул на него немного обиженно. Староста поджал губы. Его самоуверенность медленно испарялась. Всё-таки он приходил проведать мальчишку, и посылка была обычным предлогом, а в итоге всё снова вышло как-то неправильно.

Гриффиндорец отодвинулся от него на другой край кровати, и Риддла это заметно кольнуло. Ему уже хватило одной такой ссоры. Немного поколебавшись, парень сел рядом и протянул Поттеру коробку с конфетами. Извиняться он точно не собирался, но хотя бы так…

Гарри скосил на него глаза. Вообще-то ему тоже не очень хотелось ссориться — просто голова снова начала болеть очень сильно. Слегка помедлив, он всё же взял конфету и отправил её к себе в рот. Том не стал убирать коробку. И тут Поттера посетила ещё одна мысль…

Он достал следующую конфету, но сам её есть не стал и с лукавой улыбкой протянул её слизеринцу. Не в руки, а сразу к лицу. Риддл окинул его крайне скептическим взглядом.

— Скажи мне, как сильно ты ударился головой?

— Очень сильно, — чуть жмурясь от боли, ответил мальчишка, но руку с конфетой никуда не убрал.

— Гарри, нет, — вполголоса произнёс Том. — Ты уже облапал её своими руками!

— Они чистые.

— Нет, — наотрез отказался староста.

Поттер ненадолго задумался.

— Ну… ты можешь откусить ту половину, за которую я не держался…

Том взглянул на него, насмешливо приподняв бровь, но предложение всё-таки оценил по достоинству. Парень нагнулся и, к удивлению Поттера, откусил даже больше, чем половину шоколадной конфеты. Крем потёк по его губам, капнув на руку мальчишки.

Гарри сунул в рот оставшуюся часть и застыл, завороженно глядя на то, как староста несколько раз провёл языком по сладким от крема губам…

— Обойдёшься, — с лёгкой усмешкой ответил Риддл, верно угадав его мысли. — Тот раз был исключением.

— Почему?

Гриффиндорец постарался спросить спокойно, но в его голосе всё же проскочили обиженные нотки. И Марволо это заметил.

— Потому что поцелуй со старостой Слизерина надо ещё заслужить, Поттер, — насмешливо улыбнулся он.

Не то, чтобы Том и правда хотел ещё когда-нибудь с ним поцеловаться, но в глазах мальчишки сверкнула надежда, и его это позабавило.

— И что… — неуверенно предположил гриффиндорец, — чтобы поцеловать тебя, мне нужно будет ещё раз спасти твою задницу от дементоров?

Риддл поёжился.

— Нет, надеюсь, тебе всё-таки не придётся.

— И как тогда?

— Подумай, — пожал плечами Риддл, хитро улыбнувшись, — у тебя, вон, вся ночь впереди…

Поттер взял ещё одну конфету из помятой коробки и, к удивлению Тома, серьёзно задумался. Лазарет погрузился в тишину на несколько долгих минут. Староста тоже облокотился на спинку кровати и, чтобы чем-то занять себя, принялся за сладкое.

— А что, если я научу тебя от них защищаться? — вдруг спросил Поттер.

Риддл прожевал конфету и недоверчиво взглянул на него сверху вниз.

— Ты? Меня?

— Ну да, — вполне серьёзно ответил мальчик. — У меня ведь патронус получается, значит, и у тебя должен выйти…

Том вздохнул.

— Гарри, ты рос в счастливой семье, и у тебя, скорее всего, есть целая уйма счастливых воспоминаний. Тебе должно быть довольно легко использовать эти чары. А у меня была совершенно другая жизнь.

— Но должны же и у тебя быть хорошие воспоминания, — возразил мальчишка. — Разве ты никогда не чувствовал себя счастливым?

Риддл пожал плечами.

— Даже когда тебе пришло письмо из Хогвартса?

— Оно мне не приходило, — сухо ответил Том. — Его принёс Дамблдор и поджёг мой приютский шкаф.

Поттер уставился на него, удивлённо хлопнув ресницами.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Абсолютно.

— Дамблдор… поджёг твои вещи?!

Риддл хмыкнул.

— Ну, он, конечно, потушил всё потом, а так — да.

— За что? — шокированно спросил мальчишка.

— Ты действительно хочешь знать?

Гарри на время умолк. Разумеется, он хотел узнать кое-какие подробности, но тон, которым Марволо задал ему последний вопрос, явно давал понять, что делиться ими парень не собирается. Поттер решил ещё немного попытать счастья.

— Ну, а когда тебя распределили на факультет?

— Я попал в компанию волшебников, которые заочно меня ни во что не ставили.

— Когда назначили старостой? — не унимался мальчишка.

Том качнул головой.

— Это всего лишь привилегии. Да и само назначение особым сюрпризом не было.

Поттер насупился. Ему было уже просто интересно, упрямился Том или же в самом деле не умел радоваться. Должно же было хоть что-то тронуть его холодное сердце…

— А тогда… в хижине? — с надеждой спросил Гарри.

Марволо задумался.

— Я не знаю, Гарри… я был не в себе…

Больничное крыло вновь погрузилось в вязкую тишину. Третьекурсник что-то обдумал, а затем, по-доброму улыбнувшись, протянул Риддлу очередную конфету.

— Я думаю, тебе всё же стоит попробовать научиться. Надо же мне хоть как-то заработать ещё один поцелуй.

Том хмыкнул и снова откусил больше половины шоколадной конфеты, так ничего и не сказав в ответ. Но Гарри подумал, что молчание в случае Риддла тоже можно было считать за согласие.

Мальчик придвинулся к старосте, жуя свою часть конфеты, и осторожно положил голову ему на плечо. Том удивлённо взглянул на него, но возражать не стал, уже смирившись с подобными выходками гриффиндорца. Гарри прикрыл глаза.

Всё-таки с Риддлом хорошо было просто так сидеть рядом, когда он не язвил или они, к примеру, не пытались подраться. И даже голова понемногу начала проходить…


	18. Дурной глаз

— Пароль? — потребовала Полная Дама, строго глядя на третьекурсника.

— Э-э… «Фортуна майор»? — с трудом вспомнил Поттер.

Мадам Помфри, конечно, хорошо постаралась и умудрилась вылечить голову мальчика всего за полтора дня, но кое-какие последствия от полученной травмы всё же остались.

— Неверно, — статно проговорила Дама.

Поттер застыл, удивлённо уставившись на неё.

— Как?! Но ведь он был таким ещё вчера утром!

— Да, — спокойно ответила женщина, обмахиваясь кружевным веером, — вчера он был таким, но сегодня утром я его поменяла. Старосты должны были всем сообщить.

— Но… я был в лазарете…

Дама призадумалась и даже поставила на стол небольшую чарку с вином, которую ей скорее всего принесла ведьма Виолетт, позаимствовав с картины «Пьянствующие монахи».

— Что ж, в таком случае ты, конечно, не виноват… Но по правилам я всё равно тебя пустить не могу.

— Но мне нужно на занятия!

Полная Дама неясно качнула головой, отхлебнув немного вина из чарки. Надежда, зародившаяся было в сердце мальчишки, начала испаряться подобно утреннему туману.

— И как мне тогда пройти?

— Назови пароль и пройдёшь, — пожала пухлыми плечами Дама.

Поттер задумчиво взлохматил волосы, переминаясь с ноги на ногу перед портретом. Вообще пароли иногда повторялись, и можно было попробовать угадать…

— Эм… «Свиной пятачок»?

— Неправильно.

— «Лабардан»?

— Неверно.

Гарри насупился. Обычно Дама была сговорчивее и как-то даже пустила Невилла, когда тот в очередной раз забыл пароль, а тут…

Но вдруг дверь гостиной открылась и портрет Полной Дамы вынужденно отъехал в сторону. Из прохода, ведущего в башню Гриффиндора, вышел Перси Уизли.

— Гарри? — удивился староста. — Что ты здесь делаешь? У вашего курса пары уже через семь минут.

— Пытаюсь пройти в гостиную, — хмуро ответил Поттер.

Перси непонимающе взглянул на него. Гарри молча приподнял брови, стрельнув глазами в сторону Полной Дамы.

— Ох, — опомнился Уизли, — тебя же не было на утреннем собрании…

Староста на пару мгновений замялся, ужаснувшись собственной халатности. Это было заметно, и Поттер ехидно подумал, станет ли Перси снимать за это очки с самого себя.

— «Банановые оладьи», — просветил его парень. — Это новый пароль.

— Ага.

В одном Перси был совершенно прав: послеобеденные занятия должны были вот-вот начаться и, с учётом того, что у третьего курса это была Защита от тёмных искусств, опаздывать было нельзя. Гарри протиснулся в проём между старостой и портретом и побежал к лестнице, ведущей в спальни для мальчиков.

Уизли посмотрел ему вслед, а затем, опомнившись, быстрым шагом отправился на Трансфигурацию, которую ни много ни мало вела декан его факультета…

В гриффиндорской спальне никого не было. Поттер бросил на кровать турнирную мантию и, не расстёгивая, стянул через голову верх от спортивной формы. Времени до занятий оставалось совсем немного, так что аккуратно складывать вещи уже было некогда.

Его школьная форма лежала тут же — на ближнем краю кровати. Аккуратно свёрнутая и сложенная в почти что ровную стопку. Накидывая рубашку на плечи, мальчишка подумал, что за это, скорее всего, стоит поблагодарить Гермиону…

Наконец дело дошло и до сапогов, и Поттер присел на одно колено, развязывая шнуровку. Взгляд гриффиндорца ненароком скользнул под его собственную кровать. Под ней лежало нечто, завёрнутое в огромный красно-золотой флаг.

Гарри на мгновение замер. Ему вспомнились слова Рона об отколотой рукояти «Молнии». Забыв о сапогах, он осторожно вытащил из-под кровати огромный свёрток и с замиранием сердца отогнул край тяжёлой ткани.

Рон не соврал: скол действительно был, но не такой значительный, как себе мог представить ловец гриффиндорской сборной. Поттер с облегчением выдохнул и уже полностью развернул флаг. Отломавшаяся от древка щепа, как оказалось, тоже была завёрнута в плотную ткань. Судя по всему, чинить повреждения никто из друзей не пытался, но Гарри мысленно поблагодарил их и за такую заботу.

Время шло. Поттер, немного помедлив, снова накрыл метлу гриффиндорским флагом и продолжил переодеваться, периодически всё же поглядывая на «Молнию»… 

***

Из кабинета доносился монотонный и отчасти высокомерный голос профессора Снейпа, уже начавшего объяснять третьекурсникам новую тему. Немного помявшись возле двери, Поттер набрался смелости и осторожно заглянул в класс.

Снейп как раз повернулся к студентам спиной. Рон, откровенно скучавший вместо того, чтобы записывать то, что говорил профессор, сразу заметил друга и призывно махнул рукой. Гарри пробрался внутрь.

— …слепые существа, питающиеся человеческими, преимущественно светлыми, эмоциями… — ровным тоном диктовал Снейп.

Поттер как можно аккуратнее прикрыл дверь и крадучись прошёл вдоль парт. Студенты продолжали поскрипывать перьями.

Шаг. Другой. Кое-кто из третьекурсников поднимал голову и с интересом поглядывал то на крадущегося гриффиндорца, то на профессора. Гарри на ходу достал из сумки учебник в надежде, что Снейп не заметил его отсутствия. До вожделенной парты оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

— …человек испытывает необъяснимые приступы страха и отчаяния, а окружающий мир покрывается льдом и мраком…

Рон, осторожно поглядывая на спину преподавателя, освободил другу место с краю. Гарри положил учебник на парту и…

На правом ряду очень громко кашлянул Малфой. Профессор ЗОТИ незамедлительно повернулся, взметнув полы пепельно-чёрной мантии. Поттер застыл на месте.

— А… мистер Поттер, — выдержав театральную паузу, произнёс Снейп. — Наша новая… знаменитость.

Хоть профессору и удалось вернуть себе свой естественный цвет волос, желчи в его словах меньше не стало. Слизеринцы ехидно заулыбались.

— Скажите мне, Поттер, — продолжил маг, — вы считаете себя столь гениальным, что посещение таких занятий, как Защита от тёмных искусств, уже не является для вас обязательным?

— Нет, сэр.

— Тогда, может быть, вам на квиддиче настолько отбило голову, что вы забыли, как выглядит мой кабинет?

— Нет, сэр.

— Тогда почему вы позволяете себе опаздывать на мой урок на двадцать минут? — раздражённо спросил профессор.

Гарри потупил взгляд. Вообще-то он мог прийти значительно раньше, если бы не решил в последний момент попробовать починить лежавшую под его кроватью метлу…

— Простите, сэр, — тихо произнёс мальчик.

— Минус пять очков, Гриффиндор, — объявил Снейп под много численные грустные вздохи. — Садитесь, Поттер, и не вздумайте разговаривать с Уизли. К концу занятия у вас должен быть полный конспект сегодняшней темы, а иначе я сниму баллы уже с вас лично.

Гарри сел на своё место и послушно достал из сумки пергамент и писчие принадлежности. Взглянув на него, Рон сочувствующе улыбнулся. Снейп проследил за опоздавшим, а затем поднял взгляд и продолжил диктовать тему, неспешно прохаживаясь по классу.

— _Какая страница?_ — шепотом спросил у друзей Поттер.

Уизли пожал плечами: последние несколько минут он не писал вообще ничего и успел потерять нить повествования.

— _Четыреста тридцать пятая,_ — так же тихо подсказала ему Гермиона.

Гарри удивлённо уставился на неё.

— _Чего? Но мы же были в середине учебника…_

Грейнджер качнула кудрявой головой, многозначительно указав глазами на преподавателя: она сегодня уже задавала аналогичный вопрос, за что так же поплатилась несколькими отнятыми баллами.

Снейп повернулся к ним. Поттер быстро уткнулся взглядом в учебник и начал листать страницы. Раздражённо выдохнув, профессор коротко взмахнул палочкой, и учебник мальчишки сразу открылся на нужной теме:

_«Дементоры»._

Время тянулось мучительно, но гораздо быстрее, чем того хотелось бы Поттеру. Он совершенно не успевал за классом. Снейп говорил практически без остановок, а в учебнике оказалось только общее описание. Это было логично, ведь дементоры основательно изучались только на старших курсах, но никак не помогало мальчишке.

Да ещё и писать приходилось то, что он уже знал: где водятся дементоры, как выглядят и по каким признакам можно опознать их присутствие. Остальные ученики выглядели взволнованно и усердно записывали то, что им рассказывал преподаватель, а вот Гарри, наоборот, заскучал, но продолжал писать только благодаря врождённому упрямству.

И он всё ещё не понимал, какой смысл был в переписывании теории, если на практике никто не учил студентов её применять. С другими видами нежити или защитой от различных проклятий дела обстояли лучше: Снейп, хоть и давал ученикам много теории, также устраивал всеобщую отработку защитных чар, но как только дело касалось дементоров…

Предположение Сириуса о том, что Нюниус просто-напросто сам не умеет пользоваться патронусом, казалось Поттеру всё более правдоподобным.

— Основной способ защиты от дементоров… — разносился по классу монотонный голос профессора.

— Простите, сэр, — не выдержал наконец Гарри, — а как нам помогут всё эти конспекты, если на кого-то по-настоящему нападёт дементор?

Скрип перьев мгновенно стих. Весь класс, за исключением нескольких слизеринцев, испуганно уставился на мальчишку. Снейп повернулся, обратив на него настолько тяжёлый взгляд, что гриффиндорцу даже стало не по себе. Но Поттер не опустил глаз.

Повисло такое беззвучие, будто бы кто-то разом наложил «силестио» на всех волшебников в классе. И даже Лаванда с Парвати, обычно не упускавшие шанса поговорить, не осмелились нарушить своим шепотом напряжённую тишину.

— Они помогут вам тем, Поттер, — медленно произнёс Снейп, — что после их написания в вашей голове, возможно, останется хоть что-нибудь кроме заносчивости и ветра. И эти знания помогут вам _избежать_ встречи с дементорами.

— А если избежать не получится? Если они всё-таки нападут? — гнул свою линию Гарри. — Как мы защитимся от них, если вы объясняете это только в теории?

— Вы и _не должны_ уметь защищаться от них, — процедил преподаватель. — К вашему сведению, заклинания подобного плана входят в программу исключительно старших курсов.

Патил и Браун всё же не выдержали и тихо зашептались. Гермиона многозначительно взглянула на друга, пытаясь сказать ему, что сейчас не лучшее время для споров с профессором. Однако Поттера уже было не остановить.

— То есть по программе я должен попытаться убежать, а если не выйдет — смириться и ждать, пока дементор не высосет из меня душу?

Губы профессора побелели и вытянулись в тонкую линию.

— Мистер Поттер, — произнёс он, чеканя слова, — вам всего раз и, скорее всего, по чистой случайности удалось вызвать патронуса, о чём, кстати говоря, твердите лишь вы и наш многоуважаемый профессор по Уходу за магическими существами, а вы уже возомнили себя великим экспертом по борьбе с нечистью. Я даже не удивлён. Куда более удивительным было бы, если бы вы смогли хоть одну пару просидеть, не раскрывая рта.

Малфой довольно хохотнул. Поттер насупился, но отступаться не собирался, а потому продолжал исподлобья смотреть на преподавателя. Снейп тоже смотрел на него… чересчур внимательным взглядом.

В сознании мальчика вдруг всплыла сцена его недавнего разговора с Риддлом, хотя сейчас он совсем не думал о ней.

_«А что, если научу тебя от них защищаться?»_

_«Ты? Меня?»_

_«Ну да…»_

Поттер моргнул. Видение исчезло и перед его глазами вновь возник сердитый профессор ЗОТИ, взгляд которого на мгновение как-то странно переменился.

— О, кажется, я… ошибся, — со значительным оттенком иронии произнёс Снейп. — Ваши амбиции настолько велики, мистер Поттер, что вы полагаете себя не только мастером заклинаний, но также считаете, что способны научить им кого-то кроме себя?

Гриффиндорец в шоке застыл, и слова, которые он уже успел припасти для ответа, застряли где-то далеко в глотке. Как, чёрт возьми, он узнал?!

— Вижу, я прав, — Снейп снисходительно фыркнул. — Что ж, мистер Поттер, вы свой интерес удовлетворили, я полагаю… тогда теперь и я удовлетворю свой. Если вы думаете, что можете учить кого-то Защите от тёмных искусств, устроим вам небольшой блиц по сегодняшней теме. Конспект, как я вижу, у вас всё равно не готов.

На правом ряду кто-то присвистнул. Должно быть, Малфой. Но Гарри не обратил на это никакого внимания, продолжая всё с тем же неверием смотреть на профессора. Да, ему даже Том говорил когда-то, что у него всё написано на лице, но, Мерлин, не в таких же подробностях!

В мысли мальчишки прокралось шокирующее подозрение, от которого по его спине пробежали мурашки.

— Итак, — Снейп склонился над их с Уизли партой и упёрся руками в столешницу. — Первый вопрос. Чем отличается дементор от смеркута?

Подозрения пришлось отложить на потом, потому как они всё же могли оказаться ложными, а вот за незнание профессор мог снять с него вполне реальные баллы. Про смеркутов что-то было в учебнике. Гарри скосил взгляд на пожелтевшие строчки, но Снейп быстро захлопнул книгу, чтобы он не смог подсмотреть.

— Э-э… — неуверенно протянул гриффиндорец, — дементоры больше… и они более, эм… телесные.

На соседней парте взметнулась рука Гермионы. Да уж, кто бы сомневался, что она могла дать куда более исчерпывающий ответ.

— Прекрасно, — саркастически похвалил студента Северус Снейп, полностью игнорируя всезнающую волшебницу, — какое глубокое знание темы, Поттер.

Мальчик упрямо насупился.

— Вопрос номер два. Где впервые дементоры были обнаружены?

А вот этого уже в учебнике не было, но, судя по тому, что рука Гермионы не опускалась, рассказывал в начале урока профессор. Гарри мотнул головой.

— Я не знаю, сэр.

— Что ж, попробуем ещё. Какие существуют средства для борьбы со слабостью, возникающей после контакта с дементором?

Взгляд Поттера прояснился. Это ему объяснял Люпин, когда вместе с Сириусом учил его заклинанию. А потом ещё раз повторил Хагрид.

— Шоколад, — уверенно ответил мальчишка. — Он возвращает жизненный тонус и быстро восстанавливает силы того, на кого напали. И ещё можно предложить пострадавшему что-нибудь согревающее.

Гермиона опустила руку. Гарри мог не знать какие-то факты из истории и классификации всевозможной нечисти, но первую помощь и защитные заклинания он всегда запоминал хорошо. Уголки губ профессора разочарованно дернулись.

— Надо же, вам удалось меня удивить. Видимо, вы всё же претендуете на наличие хоть каких-то знаний…

Маг наклонился ниже — так, что мальчишке теперь приходилось смотреть на него в упор, но Гарри всё равно не опустил взгляда.

— Тогда ответьте мне на последний вопрос, мистер Поттер, — сухо произнёс Снейп. — Что будет, если волшебник, неспособный вызвать патронуса в силу своего характера или деяний, всё же попробует им воспользоваться, прибегнув к обману?

Класс накрыла тяжёлая тишина; даже те студенты, которые, пользуясь случаем, решили обсудить что-то своё, удивлённо уставились на профессора.

— Эм… заклинание не сработает? — предположил гриффиндорец.

— Нет.

Гарри осторожно взглянул на подругу, ища поддержки, но Грейнджер лишь недоумённо пожала плечами. Про это Снейп ещё ничего не говорил третьекурсникам.

— Я не знаю, сэр, — признался наконец Поттер. — Но вы и не объясняли нам этого!

— Молчать, — оборвал его Северус. — Я объясню вам это сейчас. Существует мнение, что волшебники, использующие тёмную магию, не могут использовать данное заклинание, однако это не совсем так, — Снейп сделал паузу, наслаждаясь испуганной тишиной, в которую погрузился класс. — Судьба последнего мага, не имевшего хороших воспоминаний, но попробовавшего обманом призвать патронуса, закончилась крайне трагично. Из его палочки вместо защитных чар посыпались мерзкие личинки, которыми он впоследствии был облеплен… и съеден заживо.

Эффект от этих слов получился даже сильнее, чем того ожидал сам профессор. Парвати испуганно ахнула. Несколько девочек, включая Грейнджер, прикрыли лицо руками. Малфой, сидевший на крайнем ряду, скривился, представив описанную картину.

Класс зашептался, но Поттер, на которого слова Снейпа произвели особое впечатление, так и не проронил ни слова. Он лишь неуверенно смотрел на профессора.

Волшебник, использующий тёмную магию… обманом вызвал партонуса… и был заживо съеден личинками? Чёрт возьми, такая информация была явно не из школьной программы, зачем Снейп вообще ему про это сказал?!

Разумеется, его пошатнувшаяся решимость не укрылась от внимания преподавателя. Снейп распрямился, сложив руки у себя за спиной.

— Итак, что мы имеем… — произнёс он, победно взглянув на гриффиндорца. — Очевидно то, что ваши знания лишь несколько отличаются от поверхностных, однако вы, Поттер, уже мните себя великим защитником. Ваш отец имел похожую… склонность.

Слизеринцы хихикнули. Поттер окаменел. Внутри него будто бы что-то неприятно перевернулось.

— Полагаю, вы всё же несколько лучше, но уж больно напоминаете мне его своей ленью и неоправданной амбициозностью.

— Не смейте говорить плохо о моём отце, — тихо, но чётко проговорил мальчик. — Он не ленивый. И я тоже.

— Вы не в состоянии вовремя прийти на урок. Вы не можете, а точнее, и не пытаетесь запомнить несколько абзацев теории, — возразил Северус. — Сомневаюсь, что с такими знаниями вы могли извлечь из своей палочки нечто большее, чем сноп искр. Вы едва ли сможете защитить себя — не то что кого-либо из студентов…

Вероятно, Снейп хотел сказать что-то ещё. Также вероятно, что он намеревался этой фразой поставить точку. Но вне зависимости от желаний профессора ничему из этого не суждено было случиться. Поттер, окончательно разозлившись, подскочил с места и направил на него волшебную палочку.

— Экспекто патронум!

К удивлению Гарри, заклятие в этот раз вышло очень легко: ему даже не пришлось перебирать какие-то далёкие воспоминания. Достаточно было и событий прошедшей ночи. Под испуганно-восторженные возгласы из конца его палочки вырвался серебристый олень и прыгнул прямо на преподавателя по ЗОТИ.

Снейп отшатнулся, натолкнувшись на стоящую позади него парту, но было поздно. Патронус Поттера пролетел сквозь него, взметнув вокруг мага клубы призрачно мерцающего дыма, проскакал несколько футов по классу, а после исчез, потому как Гарри наконец подумал о возможных последствиях…

Воцарилась абсолютная тишина, в которой было слышно лишь тиканье настенных часов. Часть студентов выглядела испуганно, часть — усиленно старалась не улыбаться, но и те, и другие неотрывно смотрели на Снейпа и Поттера, ожидая развязки конфликта.

Профессор мотнул головой, откидывая назад упавшие на лоб сальные пряди. Гарри неуверенно опустил палочку.

— Вон, — процедил сквозь зубы мужчина.

— Но я…

— Выметайтесь.

Под тяжёлым взглядом профессора Поттер быстро свалил свои вещи обратно в сумку и почти выбежал из класса, стараясь ни на кого не оглядываться. Но краем глаза он всё же увидел, как профессор ЗОТИ ткнул улыбающегося Рона носом в его же конспект. 

***

До перерыва оставалось около тридцати минут, но теперь время тянулось ещё медленнее, чем в классе. Гарри в угрюмой задумчивости бродил по коридорам и лестницам школы.

После сорванного занятия по Защите от тёмных искусств у него осталось очень много вопросов. Про дементоров, тёмных магов, а также про самого профессора. Ну вот почему Северус Снейп всегда так старательно усложнял ему жизнь?

Вопрос на самом деле был риторическим, и Поттер прекрасно знал причину столь явной нелюбви преподавателя. А заключалась она в его отце и крёстном, с которыми профессор вот уже много лет был едва ли не на ножах. Но, с другой стороны, Снейп ведь до сих пор общался с Лили. Неужели этот факт совсем ничего не значил?

Гарри, конечно, понимал, что внешне он в большей степени походил именно на отца, а от матери унаследовал только зелёные колдовские глаза и доброе сердце, и, чтобы заметить их, нужно было как минимум поменьше при нём язвить, но… в его голове также витала мысль, что на учебный процесс его внешность должна была влиять в значительно меньшей степени.

Вот и сегодня. Да, он опоздал, но даже Макгонагалл так не взъедалась на его опоздания, а уж у декана Гриффиндора был особый пунктик на пунктуальности. И ещё этот чёртов «опрос», целью которого уж точно была не проверка остаточных знаний.

А всё из-за чего? Из-за того, что Гарри решил вне учебного времени позаниматься с Риддлом? Как Снейп вообще узнал, что он хотел научить Тома патронусу?

Это была не простая догадка, и гриффиндорец хорошо прочувствовал это. Профессор точно знал, о чём говорил. Так, будто бы… прочитал его мысли.

Незаметно для самого себя Поттер спустился на первый этаж и от нечего делать свернул в учебные коридоры. Из класса Трансфигурации доносился требовательный голос Минервы Макгонагалл. Заинтересовавшись, третьекурсник подошёл ближе к приоткрытой двери.

— Нет, мисс Хэйвуд, так у вас ничего не выйдет, — объясняла профессор, остановив руку светловолосой пуффендуйки. — Палочка должна идти плавно и медленно…

— Насколько медленно должна двигаться палочка, профессор? — уточнил с соседнего ряда Перси Уизли.

Декан повернулась к нему.

— Настолько, чтобы дать вам возможность как можно точнее представить создаваемый предмет, мистер Уизли. В вашем случае _ещё_ медленнее.

На столах у студентов был только чистый пергамент и перья, и Гарри предположил, что старшекурсники пытались создать что-то из ничего. А кроме того он логично рассудил, что если в кабинете был Перси, то там вместе с ним должен был быть и весь шестой курс.

Осторожно заглянув в класс, гриффиндорец и в самом деле увидел знакомые лица и макушки старших студентов, а затем и ровную спину Риддла. Парень сидел один и, слегка склонившись над партой, повторял заученное заклинание.

Поттеру вспомнились слова профессора Снейпа. Его уверенность в том, что он обязательно научит Тома патронусу, утекала, словно вода сквозь пальцы. Никто из взрослых не говорил ему, что изучение светлого заклинания может быть столь опасным…

Но, с другой стороны, Риддл ведь не был тёмным магом. Он был всего-то студентом шестого курса: талантливым, умным… красивым.

По мнению гриффиндорца, тёмные волшебники должны были быть старше и выглядеть… ну, явно не так. Но его волновало то, что Том одно время засиживался в Запретной секции и как-то раз применял при нём непростительное заклинание, пусть даже для защиты…

— Поттер? — удивилась Макгонагалл, мельком взглянув на дверь и заметив там третьекурсника. — Что вы здесь делаете?

Весь шестой курс повернулся к мальчишке. Перси смерил его удивлённым, но весьма недовольным взглядом. Гарри нерешительно замер прямо в дверях.

— У вашего курса разве не должен сейчас быть урок с профессором Снейпом? — строго спросила волшебница.

— Он был, — честно признался Поттер, — просто закончился раньше, профессор.

Ну, почти честно. Макгонагалл чуть наклонила голову и проницательно посмотрела на него поверх тонкой оправы.

— Для всех или для вас лично?

Часть шестикурсников тихо фыркнула. Гарри виновато отвёл взгляд. Макгонагалл сдержанно выдохнула: очевидно, ей вновь придётся говорить с профессором Снейпом.

— Что ж, тогда входите, — сказала она, когда Поттер уже хотел было снова скрыться за дверью. — Входите, входите. Нечего вам слоняться по коридорам во время занятий.

Макгонагалл постучала палочкой по ближайшей парте, призывая студентов к работе. Шестикурсники один за другим отвернулись от гриффиндорца, и кабинет Трансфигурации вновь наполнило напряжённое бормотание. Гарри нерешительно прошёл в класс.

— Сядете вместе… — декан окинула взглядом класс и заметила свободное место рядом со слизеринским старостой, — вместе с мистером Риддлом.

Бормотание стало немного тише. Студенты с интересом следили за тем, как третьекурсник осторожно прошёл вдоль парт и неуверенно остановился у предназначенного ему места. И за тем, как Риддл безразлично придвинул учебники ближе к себе.

Гарри сел, не решаясь даже поздороваться первым. Это наедине все острые углы и шероховатости характера старосты несколько сглаживались, а в присутствии остальных студентов он обычно держался холодно.

К удивлению Поттера, Том всё же взглянул на него краем глаза и едва заметно кивнул. Мальчишка кивнул в ответ и про себя улыбнулся, но затем приуныл, снова вернувшись к мыслям о тёмных волшебниках.

— Заодно перепишете предыдущий тест, — воодушевилась Макгонагалл.

Время занятия постепенно подходило к концу. Гарри напряжённо сидел над листом с вопросами, так и не решаясь вписать ответ вот уже в третий пункт, и иногда поглядывал в сторону Риддла. Парень медленно водил по кругу волшебной палочкой, шепотом повторяя нужное заклинание; подсказок от него ждать, разумеется, не приходилось.

Как понял Поттер, шестикурсники, изучавшие Трансфигурацию на повышенном уровне сложности, сегодня должны были создать что-то вроде ювелирного украшения, и чем аккуратнее и детальнее был предмет — тем лучше. На неровный кусок серебристого металла, который получился у Маркуса Флинта, профессор лишь снисходительно повела бровью и заставила его переделывать. Однако результаты других студентов выглядели значительно лучше.

— Неплохо, мисс Таттл, — похвалила Макгонагалл одну из студенток, у которой начала получаться небольшая подвеска, — очень неплохо. Если успеете до конца занятия, сможете заработать баллы своему факультету.

Гарри аккуратно взглянул на сидевшего рядом с ним слизеринца. Риддл пока что не создал ничего, но в том месте, где он проводил палочкой, начинал появляться призрачный силуэт украшения. Том пытался наколдовать кольцо.

Поттер проставил ещё пару ответов в тесте и отложил перо, неотрывно глядя на старания старосты. Марволо не раз демонстрировал при нём удивительные способности к магии, и мальчику было очень интересно, что же у него выйдет на этом занятии.

— _Аннулум партум…_ — тихо произносил Том, — _аннулум партум…_

Из конца его палочки полился тонкий серебристый поток, приняв форму маленькой и весьма изящной змейки. Риддл медленно повёл кистью, и серебряная змея прямо в воздухе свернулась в кольцо.

Том внимательно оглядел работу, но в этот момент, видимо, потерял концентрацию, и украшение упало на парту. Раздался тонкий и мелодичный звон. Кольцо отскочило от деревянной столешницы и покатилось к краю…

Поттер, привыкший гоняться за куда более неуловимыми снитчами, среагировал на это почти что мгновенно. И выбросил вперёд руку, прижав змейку к столу. Том тоже попытался её поймать, но отстал на долю секунды и накрыл ладонью уже теплую руку мальчишки.

— О, мистер Риддл, — Макгонагалл повернулась к их парте, — готовы что-нибудь показать?

Юноши мгновенно отдернули руки. Поттер сильно смутился, но подвинул кольцо ближе к старосте. Неотрывно глядя на третьекурсника, Том взял украшение двумя пальцами, а затем протянул его подошедшей волшебнице.

Остальные студенты на время отвлеклись от своих работ и с интересом уставились на профессора, ожидая её вердикта. Макгонагалл внимательно осмотрела кольцо.

— Превосходно, — наконец объявила мастер трансфигурации и даже слегка улыбнулась. — Скромно, но весьма изящно. И без дефектов.

Она вернула кольцо кареглазому юноше. Риддл учтиво наклонил голову.

— Пять очков Слизерину, — распорядилась профессор. — Заслуженные.

Слизеринцы радостно загудели. Макгонагалл пошла дальше по классу. Конечно, ей было бы намного приятнее, если бы дополнительные баллы зарабатывали ученики её факультета, но Риддл под её руководством демонстрировал просто исключительные способности, что, разумеется, очень льстило волшебнице.

Да и в межфакультетской борьбе она предпочитала играть по правилам и ждала этого от других, а потому слизеринцы, честно приносившие очки своему факультету, были ей симпатичны. Вот только всегда ли Риддл прибегал к честным способам?

Склонившись над работами других учеников, профессор бросила осторожный взгляд на парту, за которой сидел слизеринский староста… и за которую она усадила Поттера. Она не до конца понимала, что происходило между ними двумя, но казалось, будто в кои-то веки взаимоотношения между студентами Слизерина и Гриффиндора начинали налаживаться. Пусть даже этих студентов было всего лишь двое…

Минутная стрелка настенных часов, висевших прямо за преподавательским столом, отмерила очередной круг, и по коридорам прокатился звон колоколов Часовой башни. Гарри поднял голову от пергамента.

Урок закончился. Шестикурсники, показавшие профессору то, что у них получилось, засобирались на следующую пару. С заданием не справился только Флинт, но это, по мнению Поттера, было как раз-таки не удивительно. Удивительным было то, что капитан слизеринской команды по квиддичу каким-то образом наскрёб на СОВ достаточное количество баллов, чтобы изучать трансфигурацию на углублённом уровне.

Том тоже начал складывать вещи, и в конце концов на парте, не считая писчих принадлежностей гриффиндорца, осталось только кольцо. Подумав, Риддл занёс над ним палочку.

— Эй-эй, постой, — вдруг остановил его Поттер, заподозрив неладное, — ты же не собираешься его уничтожить?

Парень остановился и слегка повёл бровью.

— Собираюсь, — спокойно ответил он. — Это ведь не настоящее серебро, а так… бутафорская безделушка. Она мне без надобности.

Гарри немного расстроился. Вообще-то его не привлекали вещи со слизеринской символикой, но в это кольцо было вложено много сил, и оно действительно вышло красивым. Если бы у него получилось сделать что-то подобное, он бы точно не решился его уничтожить…

Риддл лукаво наклонил голову в бок.

— Ты чего приуныл, Поттер? Неужто тебе приглянулось?

Сидевшие прямо за ними пуффендуйки тихо хихикнули. Уши третьекурсника начала постепенно заливать краска.

— Нет…

Поттер склонился над тестом, проставил наугад последнюю пару ответов и, свернув пергамент в неплотный свиток, выбрался из-за парты. Риддл хмыкнул, наблюдая за тем, как смущённый мальчишка сдаёт работу Макгонагалл.

А затем, немного подумав, всё же убрал кольцо в карман брюк. 

***

Когда за последним студентом захлопнулась дверь, Снейп напряженно облокотился на преподавательский стол, разглядывая не то сваленные на него ученические конспекты, не то собственные бледные пальцы. Он чувствовал себя взведённым до предела, как натянутая на раму воловья жила, и в то же время абсолютно опустошённым. Виной этому, разумеется, был Поттер-младший.

Чёртов Поттер. Чёртов сын Джеймса, выглядевший, как уменьшенная копия своего отца, и выказывающий столь же неприемлемое поведение.

Наглый. Упрямый. Несобранный. Не умеющий помолчать и пары десятков минут, не вставив слова поперёк говорящему. С тем же шилом в известном месте и абсолютно такой же уверенностью в собственной правоте…

Мальчишка выводил его из себя едва ли не каждый урок, и у Северуса, — даже у Северуса! — уже не хватало на него злости. А сегодняшнее занятие и вовсе выходило за всякие рамки. Наставить на своего преподавателя палочку! До такого, и в самом деле, мог додуматься только Поттер.

И этот олень, будь он проклят дюжину раз. Мага до сих пор будто бы что-то жгло изнутри после того, как сквозь него пролетел патронус. И дело было вовсе не в действии заклинания…

Он видел. Ещё в школьные годы видел, как Джеймс вызывал патронуса. Серебристый олень с ветвистыми мерцающими рогами был _его_ патронусом. И то, что у сына его злейшего врага ещё со времён школы был абсолютно такой же «защитник», сперва ввело Северуса в сильное замешательство, а затем и в безмерную злость.

Но вместе с тем он… чувствовал себя виноватым. Не перед мальчиком, которого он вполне заслуженно выгнал из класса, нет. Перед Лили Эванс, замужнюю фамилию которой он не мог принять вот уже четырнадцать лет. Всё-таки Гарри был и её сыном да ещё и умудрился унаследовать глаза этой женщины.

Для Снейпа это выглядело, как весьма извращённое издевательство. С одной стороны, он каждый день видел перед собой копию Джеймса Поттера и испытывал отдельное удовольствие, наказывая его за каждый проступок — даже совсем незначительный. А с другой, после этого ему каждый раз приходилось смотреть в зелёные глаза мальчика, которые были точно такими же, как у его матери. Да и что-то в характере гриффиндорца всё же напоминало ему Лили…

В общем, когда Северус пообещал подруге ненавязчиво присматривать за её сыном, он и не предполагал, какими тяготами это для него обернётся, а сейчас было уже поздно идти на попятную. Да и, как выяснилось, за мальчиком действительно нужен был глаз да глаз, чтобы он не убился где-нибудь в коридорах школы.

Если уж даже на первом курсе Поттер с друзьями отправился ночью на «дуэль» в Зале Трофеев, а после этого едва ли не потерялся в Запретном лесу, то чего уж было говорить о последующих. А этот год и вовсе был богат на события. Дементоры, тролли, оборотни… Снейп до сих пор с некоторым содроганием вспоминал ту ночь, когда Люпин не успел вовремя принять зелье, и тот устрашающий вой.

А если бы кто-нибудь пострадал? Если бы именно в эту ночь неразлучной троице гриффиндорцев взбрело в головы прогуляться по коридорам? Впрочем, профессора так и не покинуло ощущение, что тогда по школе всё же бродил кто-то из студентов…

Ах, да. Вдобавок ко всему прочему Поттера угораздило каким-то образом подружиться не с кем-нибудь, а именно с Томом Риддлом, к которому, в отличие от других преподавателей, у Снейпа был ряд вопросов. Он уже давно стал подмечать, что Риддл и Поттер начали периодически встревать вместе в какие-то передряги, но полагал, что такая цепочка событий не приведёт ни к чему существенному, но сегодня…

Сегодня он не удержался и всё же прочитал в мыслях мальчишки одно, но весьма важное воспоминание, которое сводило в ноль все его наивные предположения. И теперь он должен был что-то делать с полученной информацией.


	19. В тихом омуте, Ч.1

Наконец настал первый день зимы, и за окнами Главного зала стало белым-бело от хлопьев пушистого снега. Столы факультетов как всегда гудели от утренних разговоров. Студенты завтракали, набираясь сил перед грядущими парами, а над ними носились почтовые совы всех мастей и размеров.

За столом гриффиндорцев тоже тишиной и не пахло. Симус снова поджёг свой кубок с соком в попытке сделать из него огневиски. Джинни и Дин, сидевшие рядом с ним, хохотали, оценив иронию произошедшего. Перси Уизли наливал себе из общего чайника уже третью чашку какао…

Однако большая часть студентов обсуждала грядущий матч между Когтевраном и Слизерином, а некоторые уже пытались прикинуть примерные очки факультетов за этот семестр. Результаты выходили не очень радостные. Несмотря на победы в спортивных матчах, гриффиндорцы лишь немного опережали Когтевран с Пуффендуем и сильно отставали от Слизерина, набиравшего баллы всеми верными и неверными способами.

Конечно, до конца года оставалось ещё очень много времени, но пока что удача была не на стороне «красного» факультета. А если слизеринцы ещё и выиграют следующий матч…

Рон как раз объяснял друзьям текущий расклад по Кубку, когда перед ним свалился увесистый свёрток, заботливо подписанный рукой Молли Уизли. При этом рухнул он прямо в тарелку рыжеволосого мальчика и едва ли не опрокинул стоявший рядом с ней кубок с соком, на что Рон только с сочувствием взглянул вверх. Винить за это Стрелку не было смысла: старая неясыть и так работала на грани своих возможностей.

Вернувшись к свёртку, Уизли со вздохом приподнял его над столом. От влажного и явно не впервые использованного пергамента медленно отклеилась полоска бекона и шлёпнулась обратно в тарелку. Рон посмотрел на неё с сожалением. Аппетит покидал его безвозвратно. Мальчик снова вздохнул и отодвинул тарелку в сторону.

Гарри поглядывал на друга с доброй улыбкой, но больше всё же высматривал под потолком Зала собственную сову. Не то, чтобы он очень ждал писем из Годриковой Впадины или, скажем, из дома на площади Гриммо (хотя ждал безусловно), но сегодня для Хэдвиг у него было одно особое поручение…

Наконец, над столом гриффиндорцев мелькнули и белоснежные крылья. Поттер сделал небольшой жест рукой, и пернатая почтальонка вместо того, чтобы просто сбросить посылку, спустилась к нему на предплечье.

Гарри ласково пригладил перья любимой птицы, отвязал от её лапы небольшой свёрток, а затем осторожно взглянул на друзей. Гермиона погрузилась в чтение конспектов перед парами с профессором Бинсом. Рон возился с посылкой, в которой оказались тёплые вещи. Остальные гриффиндорцы тоже были заняты своими делами, и в его сторону, похоже, совсем никто не смотрел…

Поттер достал из кармана заранее подготовленную записку, криво нацарапанную на неприглядном клочке бумаги, и протянул сове. Хэдвиг аккуратно взяла её клювом. Мальчик наклонился к ответственной почтальонке и тихо шепнул ей имя того, кому предназначалась записка.

Слизеринцы тоже активно переговаривались. Малфой что-то со знанием дела объяснял своим «телохранителям», а также Паркинсон, смотревшей на него мечтательным взглядом. Забини показывал Нотту нечто, напоминавшее небольшой кинжал. Джемма Фарли, вторая староста «зелёного» факультета, обсудив с Риддом несколько важных вопросов, пошла передавать остальным по большей части его личные указания…

Том отправлял в рот последний кусочек омлета, когда на стол перед ним упал маленький кусочек бумаги, свёрнутый в тонкую трубочку. Не отрываясь от еды, парень удивлённо уставился на него, а после осторожно взглянул наверх. Над столом слизеринцев кружила целая туча сов.

Неужто опять?

Он вновь взглянул на клочок бумаги. С краю записки кривоватым почерком было нацарапано его имя.

Парень стрельнул глазами в сторону слизеринцев и, убедившись, что никто из них сейчас на него не смотрит, придвинул записку к себе, скрыв её за тарелкой. А затем аккуратно развернул бумажную трубочку пальцами. Внутри оказалось всего несколько слов:

_«Ты будешь заниматься со мной?»_

Том уставился на записку, а затем перевёл взгляд на стол гриффиндорцев. Гарри, смотревший на него всё это время, неуверенно приподнял брови. Ему потребовалось целых три дня для того, чтобы переварить слова профессора Снейпа и убедить себя в том, что Риддла они никак не могут касаться. Но теперь он боялся того, что Том просто откажется…

Марволо хмыкнул. Настойчивость Поттера в какой-то мере даже льстила ему, но всё же в большей степени была просто забавной. И хотя Том не возлагал никаких надежд на подобную практику заклинаний, ему было интересно узнать, на что пойдёт этот упрямец, чтобы научить его призывать патронуса. Он указал глазами на дверь.

Поттер посмотрел на него с непониманием. Том начал было подумывать над вариантами уточнения, но тут гриффиндорца тронула за плечо Грейнджер, и мальчишке пришлось отвлечься. Риддл смял в кулаке записку, выбрался из-за стола. Оставалось надеяться, что Гарри поймёт всё правильно…

Снейп недовольно провёл пальцем по подбородку, лишь краем уха прислушиваясь к разговорам преподавателей. Обычно он уделял им гораздо больше внимания, выделяя и отмечая важные для себя детали, но сегодня ему было совсем не до этого. К счастью, рядом с ним вновь сидел Ремус Люпин и успешно экранировал профессорское внимание.

Северус внимательно следил за учениками, а точнее — за двумя конкретными студентами Гриффиндора и Слизерина. И очень хорошо видел, как белоснежная сова передала что-то вроде записки с одного стола на другой…

Что ж, по всей видимости, ему не удалось припугнуть Поттера, как бы он не пытался. Но, впрочем, рассчитывать, что мальчишка хоть раз оправдает его ожидания и испугается слов, было очень наивно.

Снейп не считал в самом деле, что из Риддла выйдет тёмный волшебник, так как не имел для этого никаких доказательств, но прекрасно знал, что среди слизеринцев увлечение запрещённой магией было весьма популярно.

Он и сам когда-то увлекался тёмными заклинаниями и даже создал пару собственных, но это занятие резко отразилось на его отношениях с Эванс и едва ли не поставило в них жирную точку, и только его раскаяние смогло всё искупить. Северус до сих пор корил себя за давнюю ссору, которая была худшим воспоминанием в его памяти. Ведь, если бы не она, всё могло сложиться совсем иначе…

И поэтому профессор ЗОТИ считал своим долгом отвадить от подобных знаний сына Лили, а следовательно — помешать его сближению с Томом Риддлом.

Пока что он знал только то, что Поттер собирался учить слизеринского старосту призывать патронуса, но в контексте вражды между их факультетами, это уже значило очень многое. Сейчас лишь общение, но как далеко могли зайти эти двое? И будет ли Поттер способен противостоять давлению и _обаянию_ Риддла, которому, как знал Северус, легко поддавались преподаватели и большая часть студентов?

Глядя на то, как шестикурсник выходит из Главного зала, Снейп серьёзно задумался. Для начала ему, пожалуй, стоило посовещаться с директором. 

***

Поттер вышел из зала раньше друзей, сославшись на то, что забыл в гостиной кое-какие книги, и внимательно огляделся. Как он и надеялся, Риддл ждал его в коридоре, прислонившись к дальнему подоконнику. Гарри немного заволновался, но сразу же поспешил к нему.

Том слегка усмехнулся: всё-таки Поттер не был настолько глуп, как это порой казалось. А затем тоже огляделся по сторонам. Разумеется, большая часть студентов всё ещё завтракала, но некоторые предосторожности ещё никогда не были бесполезными.

— А мне уже начало казаться, что ты передумал, — расслабленно прокомментировал староста, когда Гарри подошёл ближе.

— Я? — удивился мальчишка, а затем хитро прищурился. — Ещё чего!

Риддл хмыкнул.

— Я просто… был очень занят, — соврал Поттер в своё оправдание.

Ну не говорить же ему в самом деле, что он три дня думал над тем, можно ли хоть по какому-то параметру отнести Тома к категории тёмных волшебников?

— Ах, вот как…

В голосе Риддла скользнуло явное недоверие.

— Снейп назначил мне отработку, — пояснил мальчик. — За сорванный урок.

— О.

Вообще-то это была неправда, и после того занятия Снейп, казалось, вообще старался лишний раз с ним не встречаться (вероятно, чтобы ненароком не придушить), но Том, похоже, ему поверил. И это был первый раз, когда Поттеру удалось удачно соврать.

Гарри невинно пожал плечами. Риддл наклонил голову вбок, и Поттер отметил про себя, что так иногда делали различные существа, которых показывал Хагрид на своих занятиях, если были в ком-то заинтересованы.

— А за что тебя, кстати, выгнали? — спросил у него Том.

— А, ну… — Гарри отвёл взгляд в сторону и качнулся на носках, — я зарядил в Снейпа патронусом…

Староста изумлённо приподнял брови, а затем довольно расхохотался. Он не знал, что именно хотел услышать от Поттера, но такое положение дел его абсолютно устраивало. Гарри взглянул на него с надеждой.

— Так ты согласен… учиться патронусу?

Том хмыкнул.

— Не думаю, что из этого выйдет что-нибудь путное…

— Знаешь, — возмутился мальчишка, — Люпин тоже когда-то так думал. И проспорил моему крёстному пять галлеонов.

— О.

Риддл искренне удивился: пять галлеонов были для него неплохими деньгами. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на двери Главного зала, из которого уже начали выходить студенты, а затем перевёл его на третьекурсника. Зелёные глаза Поттера всё так же лучились надеждой.

— В шесть, на Астрономической башне, — назначил встречу Марволо, а затем подхватил сумку и, не попрощавшись, отправился на занятия. Ему хватило возни с мыслями Малфоя в прошлом, так что теперь Том делал всё возможное, чтобы их с Поттером общение оставалось всеобщей тайной.

Гарри сжал руку в кулак и радостно улыбнулся. Он, конечно, хотел предложить для встреч какой-нибудь кабинет, но башня, пожалуй, была значительно лучше. Правда, по правилам студентам было запрещено подниматься туда кроме как на пары по астрономии…но этот факт гарантировал то, что их с Риддлом никто не увидит.

Теперь самым главным было не опоздать на встречу. 

***

Рон взмахнул палочкой и направил её на подушку:

— Карпе ретрактум!

Ничего не произошло.

— Карпе ретрактум! — упрямо повторил Уизли и взмахнул рукой ещё шире.

Снова безрезультатно.

— Карпе ретра… — начал было мальчишка, готовясь сделать самый мощный взмах в своей жизни, но в этот момент его схватила за руку Грейнджер.

— Стоп, стоп, стоп, — тоном опытного наставника проговорила девочка. — Ты сейчас точно выбьешь мне глаз. Ты всё делаешь неправильно.

Рон закатил глаза. Началось…

— Профессор Флитвик говорил, что палочка должна двигаться на манер хлыста, а ты просто машешь ей как попало.

— Ой, раз такая умная, то сама и маши «на манер хлыста», — передразнил подругу мальчишка.

Гермиона поджала губы. А затем, оглянувшись на профессора Заклинаний, со свистом рассекла воздух волшебной палочкой и чётко скомандовала:

— Карпе ретрактум!

Подушка сорвалась с места и прилетела прямо в руки юной волшебницы. Рональд упрямо насупился. Хорошо, что Флитвик не заметил столь блестящего исполнения манящих чар ближнего действия, а то бы вновь рассыпался в похвалах.

Гарри попробовал повторить за Гермионой, но у него ничего не вышло. В конце концов, дело уже близилось к вечеру, и на последнем занятии концентрация гриффиндорца начинала давать слабину. Да и думал он сейчас не о том…

— Вы должны четко держать в уме предмет, который пытаетесь притянуть, — пояснил Флитвик, заметив его неудачу. — Ну-ка, попробуйте ещё раз!

Поттер поднял волшебную палочку, пытаясь мысленно сконцентрироваться на подушке, и взмахнул рукой, как это делала Гермиона.

— Карпе ретрактум!

В этот раз вышло немного удачнее: подушку будто бы потянуло за уголок и стащило со скамьи на пол.

— Вот! Уже лучше! — похвалил профессор. — Давайте ещё раз попробуем. Цельтесь в центр и не забывайте о концентрации.

Гарри нацелился на подушку, но в этот момент рядом с ним произнёс заклинание Рон, всё же повторив взмах за подругой. Подушка сорвалась с места и с огромной скоростью полетела на гриффиндорца. Уизли еле успел отскочить.

А вот Флитиус Флитвик к этому готов не был, и под испуганный вскрик Гермионы и ещё нескольких третьекурсников профессора заклинаний снесло подушкой.

Маг успел применить тормозящие чары, но от напряжения подушка лопнула, и Флитвик вместе с ближайшими студентами оказался обсыпан перьями.

— Мистер Уизли… — выдохнул он, медленно отходя от первичного шока, — у вас хорошо получается, но я бы попросил вас… несколько умерить энтузиазм…

Рональд виновато улыбнулся. Гарри тихонько хохотнул, наблюдая за тем, как отряхивается Малфой, оказавшийся в числе «пернатых» студентов, а затем продолжил повторять заклинание. Всё-таки за работой время шло гораздо быстрее. 

***

Снейп неспешно прошёлся взглядом по большому конспекту, написанному аккуратным, едва ли не каллиграфическим, почерком. А затем положил его на преподавательский стол и уткнулся в студента взглядом своих чёрных, словно бездонные дыры, глаз.

— Очень подробно.

Риддл стоял перед ним, скрестив руки у себя за спиной, и спокойно ждал, когда преподаватель назовёт его окончательную оценку. Но тот по какой-то причине совершенно не торопился.

— Да ещё и за столь непродолжительный срок…

— Вы сами нас торопили, сэр, — заметил Том, взглянув на своих сокурсников.

Они тоже уже заканчивали, а Перси и вовсе перешёл к последней проверке конспекта. Чёрт, а ведь он хотел уйти раньше других…

— Не каждый _семикурсник_ может похвастаться такими глубокими знаниями об одном из непростительных заклинаний, мистер Риддл, — продолжал гнуть своё профессор.

Слизеринца уже начинала раздражать подозрительность Снейпа, но он старательно удерживал на лице недоумённо-безразличную маску.

— Вы посвятили «Империусу» две лекции, сэр, — спокойно ответил парень, — а я не имею проблем с долгосрочной памятью.

— Что ж… — произнёс Северус и нехотя поставил старосте высший балл; придраться действительно было не к чему. — Прекрасно.

Риддл проследил за тем, как маг вписывает его баллы в общий оценочный лист, а затем посмотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом…

— Я могу идти, профессор?

…но имел неосторожность покоситься при этом на свои вещи. Преподаватель ЗОТИ заметно насторожился.

— А вы куда-то спешите, мистер Риддл?

— Нет, сэр, — тут же ответил парень и заметил, что взгляд профессора как-то нехорошо изменился.

— Замечательно, — губы Снейпа растянулись в довольной ухмылке, — тогда я попрошу вас здесь задержаться. 

***

Гарри всё же сдал заклинание, хоть и в самом конце урока, и вышел из класса вместе с Гермионой: Рона профессор заклинаний оставил чинить подушку. Было без пяти минут шесть.

— Ты куда-то торопишься? — спросила Грейнджер, заметив взгляд, который мальчик бросил на часы в кабинете.

— Эм… да, — подруге Гарри решил не врать: это было нехорошо, да и на поприще придумывания отмазок он всё ещё чувствовал себя неуверенно, — мне надо кое с кем встретиться.

Гермиона скептически приподняла брови.

— «Кое с кем»?

Поттер отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— Гарри, — обратилась к нему подруга, немного понизив голос, — в последние разы, когда ты куда-либо пропадал, ты виделся с…

— Риддлом, да, — сдался мальчишка и возмущенно взглянул на подругу. — А что такого?

— Ничего, — вздохнула девочка, нащупав под форменной рубашкой кулон в виде маленьких песочных часов: ей ещё нужно было успеть на пары по магловедению. А затем аккуратно спросила: — И где вы собрались встретиться?

— На Астрономической башне, — сознался Поттер.

— На Астрономической башне?! — в шоке переспросила волшебница, едва ли не перейдя с шёпота на обычный голос.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Друзья, не сговариваясь, отошли подальше от кабинетов и остановились недалеко от женского туалета.

— Слушай, Гарри, я не против того, что ты с ним общаешься, — сказала наконец Грейнджер, — тем более, что он теперь не терроризирует Гриффиндор, но…

— Что?

— Ты уверен, что можешь ему доверять? Студентам подниматься на башню строго запрещено, да и там сейчас холодно. Помнишь, как нас подставил Малфой на первом курсе?

— Но он не Малфой! — возразил Гарри.

Грейнджер опять вздохнула. Но ей уже следовало поторопиться: Макгонагалл наказала не переводить маховик больше, чем на пол-оборота, и отведённое время было уже на исходе.

— Ладно, — сдалась девочка, — но только, пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

Гарри кивнул, радуясь тому, что подруга была не против его общения со слизеринцем, и побежал по пока ещё полупустым коридорам школы.

Гермиона проводила его взволнованным взглядом, а затем скрылась за дверьми женского туалета. Закрывшись в кабинке, волшебница достала из-под рубашки маховик времени и прокрутила его на пол-оборота против часовой стрелки.

Вокруг послышались будто бы ускоренные голоса, которые затем стихли. В соседней вдруг кабинке послышался тихий всхлип. Гермиона осторожно выглянула из-за дверцы.

Всхлипы усилились, грозясь перейти в полноценные рыдания. Грейнджер спрятала маховик под рубашку и заглянула в кабинку через неплотно прикрытую дверь. На унитазе сидела девочка в когтевранской форме и горько плакала, уткнувшись в ладони.

— Тебе… помочь чем-нибудь? — осторожно спросила Грейнджер, на время забыв о том, что ей надо торопиться на магловедение.

Когтевранка подняла на неё обиженно-злобный взгляд. Правда, эффект был нисколько не устрашающий, а скорее жалкий: стёкла на очках девочки были настолько толстыми, что её красные от слёз глаза казались больше как минимум в полтора раза.

— Ох, — рассеянно выдохнула Гермиона, узнав волшебницу, — Миртл…

Миртл Уоррен была всего на год старше её и училась на четвёртом курсе вместе с Чжоу или, например, с Кэтти — охотницей гриффиндорской сборной по квиддичу. А ещё была очень замкнутой и ранимой и часто подвергалась насмешкам других студентов.

— Что, тоже пришла посмеяться над моими очками?! — в истерике взвизгнула девочка. Вежливого вопроса гриффиндорки за собственными рыданиями она не расслышала.

— Нет, что ты… — Гермиона примирительно подняла руки, — ничего такого…

Миртл, не слушая её ответа, вновь разрыдалась.

— Никто не хочет… со мной дружить… — всхлипывала Уоррен. — Всем лишь бы посмеяться… над тем, какая Миртл… уродина…

Грейнджер слегка замялась. С одной стороны, она была наслышана об этой девочке, как о вечной плаксе, а подобные истерики её немного пугали, но с другой…

За три года обучения в Хогвартсе она успела на собственной шкуре прочувствовать, насколько обидными могут быть чужие слова.

— Знаешь, — осторожно произнесла Гермиона, — меня тоже дразнили раньше… я знаю, каково это…

Когтевранка подняла голову и жалобно шмыгнула носом.

— Правда?

Грейнджер кивнула.

— И ты тоже плакала… в туалете?

— Да… — нехотя призналась волшебница. Вспоминать такие подробности с первого курса было не очень приятно.

Колокола пробили полпятого. Гермиона, опомнившись, оглянулась на дверь туалета, а затем вновь повернулась к Миртл.

— Прости… мне нужно идти на занятия, — заторопилась она.

Губы Уоррен расстроенно дрогнули, но пара по магловедению уже началась, и гриффиндорке в самом деле нужно было спешить.

— Ты не уродина, — напоследок произнесла Грейнджер, по-дружески улыбнувшись девочке. — Не позволяй никому над собой смеяться.

А после выбежала из туалета, на ходу поправляя мантию. Миртл долго смотрела на закрывшуюся за ней дверь, а затем аккуратно вытерла слёзы. 

***

Риддл немного взволнованно наблюдал за тем, как шестикурсники собираются и один за другим выходят из класса, и периодически поглядывал на профессора. У него не было долгов по ЗОТИ, а оценки были лучшими на потоке. Что Снейп от него хотел?

И почему именно сейчас, когда он должен был встретиться с Поттером?

Дверь уже успела закрыться за последним студентом, но Снейп всё ещё проверял конспекты, неплохо играя на нервах юноши. Однако Марволо усилием воли заглушил волнение на корню и держался стойко.

Наконец профессор вписал последнюю оценку к себе в пергамент и отложил перо. Риддл вытянулся по струнке.

— Сэр, — голос парня оставался абсолютно спокойным, — вы что-то от меня хотели?

Северус положил руки перед собой, медленно переплетя пальцы.

— Да, мистер Риддл, — ответил маг, внимательно смотря на студента, — я хотел с вами поговорить.

— О чём, сэр?

Том изобразил на лице непонимание, которое, в общем-то, было абсолютно правдивым. Он мог лишь догадываться о намерениях преподавателя, и уже прокручивал в голове возможные варианты.

— О нападении дементоров… — на первый взгляд совершенно бесстрастно пояснил Снейп, — которому вы недавно подверглись.

— О.

— Я вижу, вы уже полностью пришли в норму.

— Да, сэр, — подтвердил парень и заметно насторожился. Что-то подсказывало ему, что дело не ограничится вопросами о здоровье.

Снейп поднялся из-за стола.

— Я хотел… извиниться перед вами, — произнёс маг. — То, что вы не смогли себя защитить — это моя оплошность, как преподавателя.

Риддл напрягся ещё сильнее. Извинения от профессора по ЗОТИ могли существовать лишь в теории, а то, что он слышал их прямо сейчас, уж точно ничего хорошего не сулило.

— Возможно, сэр, — уклончиво ответил парень.

— Это так, — возразил Северус, — но я хотел бы… исправить свою ошибку.

Староста замер, а затем настороженно взглянул на профессора. Снейп резко развернулся на месте и сделал знак рукой, чтобы Том следовал за ним. А после направился к узкой винтовой лестнице в конце кабинета, ведущей в личную «резиденцию» профессора ЗОТИ.

Риддл взял сумку и пошёл за преподавателем. Не очень-то ему и хотелось, но других вариантов пока не предвиделось. 

***

Гарри свернул в коридор, из которого можно было выйти к лестнице Астрономической башни, и накинул на голову мантию-невидимку. По замку прокатился бой школьных курантов. Поттер остановился и мягко выругался про себя. Во-первых, он уже опоздал на встречу, а во-вторых, звон колоколов говорил о том, что сейчас у него могут возникнуть проблемы…

Дверь ближайшего кабинета скрипнула и открылась. Послышался мягкий голос профессора Бербидж, дававшей какие-то указания тем, кто уже собирался выйти из класса. В коридор высыпали студенты второго и третьего курса, изучавшие магловедение.

Поттер прижался к стене, пытаясь проскочить мимо волшебников незамеченным. Из второкурсников тут было только несколько когтевранцев, с которыми он почти не пересекался в школе, а вот среди третьего курса Гарри отметил много знакомых лиц. Пуффендуйцев Эрни и Ханну, Падму Патил — сестру-близняшку Парвати… и Гермиону.

Гриффиндорец от удивления даже замер на пару секунд. И моргнул в надежде, что ему просто-напросто показалось.

Однако девочка никуда не исчезла, а лишь поправила сумку и, задумчиво взглянув на лестницу Астрономической башни, направилась в противоположную от неё сторону. Поттер смотрел на неё, от изумления приоткрыв рот.

Они же только что разбежались двумя этажами ниже, как она оказалась на паре по магловедению? И как долго там пробыла?

Задумавшись, Гарри едва не столкнулся с Макмилланом, который его, разумеется, не видел, но имел все шансы обнаружить присутствие гриффиндорца, случайно сбив его с ног. Но Поттер, к счастью, успел отпрыгнуть. Мантия-невидимка при этом опасно взметнулась, едва не приоткрыв подошвы его ботинок, но всё обошлось.

«Риддлу с его чарами должно быть намного удобнее, — мечтательно подумал мальчишка, — никакая мантия не нужна…»

А затем вспомнил, что опаздывает на очень важную встречу, и, успешно обогнув толпу уставших студентов, быстрым шагом направился к лестнице… 

***

Снейп пропустил вперёд слизеринского старосту, а затем сам прошёл в кабинет и плотно прикрыл за собой слегка потрескавшуюся дубовую дверь. Том прошёл чуть дальше, рассматривая довольно мрачную обстановку в кабинете преподавателя, и остановился.

На многочисленных полках и стеллажах, располагавшихся вдоль голых каменных стен, стояли мутные банки, в которых, кажется, плавали маринованные фрагменты животных, а также старинные фолианты в витых переплётах, которые едва ли можно было найти в школьной библиотеке.

Взгляд Риддла ненамеренно зацепился за одну из книг, обёрнутую в поблёкшую чёрную кожу. На корешке была едва заметная надпись: «Тайны наитемне…

— Полагаю, базовые способы защиты от дементоров и подобных им существ вы помните хорошо, мистер Риддл, — отвлёк его от чтения Снейп.

Том повернулся.

— Да, сэр. Но вы не давали нам практиковаться.

— Я знаю, — сухо ответил преподаватель, внимательно наблюдая за старостой. — Однако я сомневаюсь, что вы не пробовали применять их самостоятельно.

Парень слегка поджал губы. Снейп расценил это, как согласие.

— Вижу, я прав. Но вы, очевидно, не преуспели в этом.

— Как видите.

— Что ж, это не удивительно, — заключил маг и, обойдя старосту, направился к своему столу, подле которого стоял один единственный стул. — Лишь немногие волшебники могут пользоваться защитой патронуса…

— Но вы ведь оставили меня не для того, чтобы сообщить это?

Том понемногу начинал злиться, хоть и старался этого не показывать. И причины у него были: куранты на Часовой башне уже пробили шесть, а его общение со Снейпом затягивалось.

— Нет, не для этого, мистер Риддл, — ответил Северус, а затем отлевитировал единственный на весь кабинет стул к шестикурснику. — Садитесь.

Это не было вежливой просьбой, от которой можно было в случае чего отказаться. Марволо напрягся, однако послушно сел.

— Дело в том, что, если бы во всём магическом мире существовал только один способ защиты от тёмных существ, подобных дементорам, многие волшебники просто не дожили бы до сегодняшних дней, — монотонным голосом поведал преподаватель. — Однако… есть и другие методы.

Во взгляде старосты, до этого излучавшего лишь мрачное напряжение, промелькнул искренний интерес. Снейп отделился от учительского стола и медленно подошёл к стулу, на котором сидел слизеринец.

— Дементоры воздействуют на сознание своих жертв, в чём вы, должно быть, и сами уже убедились, — продолжил объяснять Снейп. — Добираются до самых хороших воспоминаний, вытягивают их до последней капли, оставляя человеку лишь немыслимую горечь и всепоглощающий страх…

Он остановился за Риддлом и положил бледные ладони на спинку деревянного стула.

— Вы знакомы с ментальными чарами, мистер Риддл? Такими как легилименция или окклюменция?

— Лишь… поверхностно, сэр, — соврал парень.

Окклюменцию Марволо и в самом деле ни разу не практиковал, а вот о том, что он несколько преуспел в чтении и насильственном изменении чужих воспоминаний, Снейпу знать было не обязательно. Парень начинал понимать, к чему клонит преподаватель, но всё же надеялся, что был не прав.

— В таком случае мне не придётся вам всё разжёвывать, — профессор убрал руки со спинки, обошёл слизеринца по кругу и встал перед ним. — При правильном использовании сила окклюменции защитит вас от проникновения или влияния на ваше сознание как людей, так и существ, подобных дементорам…

Маг достал из рукава мантии волшебную палочку. По спине юноши пробежал холодок. Он уже и думать забыл о том, что ему надо увидеться с Поттером: тут назревали проблемы совсем другого масштаба.

— У нас с вами будет… что-то вроде индивидуальных занятий. На которых я буду стараться проникнуть в ваше сознание, а вы попытаетесь сопротивляться, — произнёс Снейп в то время, как конец его палочки ненавязчиво указал на Риддла.

Том едва заметно сглотнул. Всё внутри него буквально вопило о том, что ему надо незамедлительно сматываться отсюда.

— Я хочу отказаться от этих занятий, — ровным голосом произнёс он, старательно скрывая волнение.

Северус чуть изогнул бровь, однако удивления в его взгляде не было. Он ждал такого ответа.

— Вот как? По какой же причине, Риддл? Упускать, вероятно, единственную возможность научиться самозащите, в которой вы совершенно точно нуждаетесь… Такого я мог ожидать от кого угодно, но не от вас.

— По причине чрезмерной учебной нагрузки, — ответил Том, чувствуя, как ступает на неровную почву.

Губы Снейпа неясно дернулись. Он вдруг наклонился к студенту, нависнув над ним, будто чёрная летучая мышь, и поставил руки на узкие подлокотники. Риддл машинально вжался в деревянную спинку стула.

— Не обманывайте меня, мистер Риддл. Одна из студенток третьего курса изучает вдвое больше предметов, чем вы, и едва ли обладает потенциалом, подобным вашему. Школьные нагрузки должны казаться вам недостаточными.

Том поджал губы.

— Мне кажется, у вашего отказа может быть лишь одна причина, — продолжил профессор, внимательно вглядываясь в карие глаза юноши. — Вам есть, что от меня скрывать, не так ли?

— Нет, сэр, — не задумываясь, соврал староста.

Снейп выдержал паузу, во время которой Том чувствовал себя весьма неуютно, а затем распрямился.

— Что ж, тогда вам не о чём волноваться. Вы в любом случае не сможете отказаться, потому как я имел разговор с директором Дамблдором, и он лично одобрил мою инициативу. Дабы в будущем… не возникло ситуаций, в которых Хогвартс мог бы лишиться лучшего из своих студентов.

Риддл почувствовал, как у него холодеют пальцы. Он влип. Снейп отошёл от него на пару шагов и наставил палочку на переносицу юноши.

— Приготовьтесь.

Том сжал на коленях руки, неотрывно смотря на профессора. Он судорожно пытался вспомнить, что именно нужно делать, чтобы не дать другому забраться в своё сознание.

Очистить разум или, наоборот, попытаться представить что-то стороннее? Собраться или расслабиться?

— Легилименс! — произнёс Снейп, и Том успел разве что мысленно пожелать профессору всего наихудшего. 

***

Гарри бежал вверх по ступеням винтовой лестницы, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что его дыхание уже давным-давно сбилось. Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

Он всю дорогу старательно вспоминал всё то, что ему рассказывали Ремус и Сириус, когда вместе учили его патронусу. И думал над тем, с чего можно было начать «занятия» с Томом, чтобы они принесли какой-нибудь толк.

Снейп считал, что из него не получится настоящего преподавателя, и сейчас Поттер твёрдо намеревался с этим поспорить.

Мальчик перескочил через последнюю пару ступенек и вбежал на смотровую площадку Астрономической башни и… удивлённо остановился. На площадке никого не было. Пытаясь отдышаться, Гарри стянул с головы капюшон невидимой мантии.

— Том?

Он привык к тому, что слизеринец часто скрывался под дезиллюминационными чарами, и подумал, что, может быть, так было и сейчас. Однако ответа не было. Поттер взволнованно огляделся. Ни рядом с ним, ни у огромного глобуса в центре, ни, в конце концов, у самого края площадки не оказалось и намёка на присутствие старосты.

Мальчику невзначай вспомнились слова Гермионы про слизеринцев и Малфоя. Но он до последнего пытался не делать поспешных выводов. Может, Риддл в кои-то веки опаздывал… 

***

Том схватился за деревянные подлокотники, но не от страха, а от сковавшего его напряжения. Он почти чувствовал, как в его тело и голову пробиралось или даже втекало что-то стороннее. Перед его глазами начали всплывать образы различных событий. Парень изо всех сил пытался как-то их подавить, но тратил на это слишком много энергии.

Снейп сконцентрировался, глядя прямо в глаза шестикурснику, и наконец прорвался в воспоминания старосты.

_Пара по Защите от тёмных искусств… Студенты, напряжённо склонившиеся над_ _конспектами по одному из непростительных заклинаний…_ _Риддл_ _, пишущий всё почти что по_ _памяти и лишь иногда подглядывающий в учебник…_

_Снейп_ _будто бы вновь находился на своём же уроке, только в этот раз сидел не за своим столом, а смотрел откуда-то сзади._

_Как только_ _Северус_ _Снейп_ _из воспоминаний вновь склонился над своими бумагами, на первых рядах переглянулось двое_ _слизеринцев_ _. Лиз_ _Таттл_ _передала записку_ _Маркусу_ _Флинту._

_Не то._

Том зажмурился, чтобы не отвлекаться, и только сильнее сжал пальцы. Северус слегка поджал губы, чувствуя пока ещё неприцельное сопротивление шестикурсника. Воспоминания закрутились вновь.

_Обрывки занятий… Библиотека и отчитывающая кого-то мадам_ _Пинс_ _…_ _Риддл_ _, сидящий за какими-то историческими книгами… Снова обрывки занятий…_

Среди множества образов, хранившихся в голове слизеринца, Северус пытался нащупать те, которые были как-то связаны с Поттером. Его первичной целью было научить шестикурсника окклюменции, чтобы тому не понадобилось брать «уроки» у Гарри, но никто не запрещал ему совмещать это с некоторыми личными изысканиями…

_Утро… Том растолковывал второй старосте_ _Слизерина_ _то, что ему перед завтраком сообщил_ _Слизнорт_ _, не стесняясь добавлять к каждому пункту свои личные указания._ _Фарли_ _кивала, иногда немного теряясь из-за близости красивого_ _слизеринца_ _, но старательно запоминала каждое его слово…_

_Снейп_ _перевёл взгляд на стол_ _гриффинорцев_ _и, как и утром, заметил, как Поттер осторожно отдаёт сове маленькую записку._

_Фарли_ _отошла к студентам своего факультета… Сова Поттера, сделав круг над волшебниками, сбросила записку названному адресату…_

Риддл сопротивлялся. Профессор чувствовал, как парень пытался выгнать его из собственного сознания, и видел, насколько сильно были напряжены его руки и шея. Однако противодействие, которое так старательно осуществлял Том, было в корне неправильным, а Северус не хотел пока что учить его верной методике.

_Ночной коридор._ _Снейп_ _сперва решил, что это было ненастоящее воспоминание, ибо кроме них в человеческой памяти наравне хранились мечты и фантазии или, к примеру, сны, особо впечатлившие своего хозяина, а увиденный коридор_ _,_ _хоть и выглядел_ _очень_ _правдоподобно, был абсолютно пустым,_ _а владелец воспоминаний должен был хотя бы на них присутствовать. Но затем преподаватель вдруг заметил движение у одной из стен…_

Том стал сопротивляться сильнее, но это вновь не принесло ему никакой пользы, а только сработало против него. Профессор почувствовал его нарастающее волнение и ещё сильнее сфокусировался на найденном образе.

_Да, ему не показалось. Вдоль стены двигалась высокая и тонкая фигура, едва различимая на фоне окон и стен._ _И вместе с ней двигались границы того, что видел_ _Снейп_ _. Это определенно был_ _Риддл_ _. Профессор пошёл вслед за юношей._

_Том прокрался по коридору мимо закрытых преподавательских кабинетов, окон, сквозь которые было видно мутные звёзды, и спящих картин. А затем осторожно выглянул из-за угла…_

— Любите ночной воздух, Риддл? — уже вслух спросил у парня профессор и наконец-то прервал сеанс.

Том резко выдохнул. К огромному удовольствию Снейпа, в его обычно спокойных глазах проскользнул страх вперемешку с постепенно зарождавшейся злобой. Северус уже давно хотел взглянуть на истинное лицо своего студента.

На его вопрос Марволо не ответил, но отвечать в его ситуации было, в общем-то, нечего. С каждой минутой он влипал всё больше и больше. Губы профессора сложились в некое подобие самодовольной улыбки.

— Я думаю, нам стоит начать, скажем… с пяти баллов. Посмотрим, сколько Слизерин потеряет в рейтинге из-за вашей любви к прогулкам. 

***

Поттер уже полчаса ждал шестикурсника на Астрономической башне и время от времени прохаживался по смотровой площадке, чтобы не околеть от холода, но Тома всё не было. В конце концов парнишка опёрся руками на каменный борт, доходивший ему всего-навсего до груди, и сокрушённо вздохнул.

Том не пришёл, не придёт и, возможно, даже не собирался к нему на встречу. Гарри хотел, чтобы это было неправдой, но в обратное верилось как-то с трудом. Слизеринцы ведь, и правда, не раз проворачивали с ним и его друзьями подобные фокусы, с чего ради он вдруг поверил, что этот конкретный слизеринец такого не сделает?

Может быть, потому что Том, казалось, начал относиться к нему с уважением? Или потому что навещал его в лазарете? Или потому что уже несколько раз спасал ему жизнь?

Гриффиндорец и сам не раз выручал его, и ему начало казаться, что между ним и Томом начало закладываться доверие. А что уж говорить о более близких взаимодействиях…

Но сам он для Риддла, вероятно, был не более, чем игрушкой. Неудобным, но иногда полезным знакомым, которым можно было вертеть, как хочется, или назначать ему встречи и просто не приходить на них. 

***

— Легилименс!

Том сжал зубы, оскалившись, но профессор ЗОТИ снова прорвался в сознание уже заметно уставшего слизеринца.

_«Это от…»_

_«Твоей матери»_

_Снейп_ _удивлённо замер, глядя на Поттера, сидевшего с перебинтованной головой на больничной койке, и стоявшего рядом с ним_ _Риддла_ _. Третьекурсник удивлённо рассматривал записку, которая, вероятно, была приложена к_ _стоявшей у него на коленях_ _коробке конфет_ _._

_«Почему ты к ним не притронулся?»_

_«А почему она мне их прислала?»_

_Северус_ _неуверенно подошёл ближе._ _Риддл_ _навещал Поттера в лазарете? И что это ещё за конфеты? Их принёс староста? И неужели они говорили о…_

_«_ _Потому что хотела сделать для тебя что-нибудь хорошее… Она всегда так_ _»_

_«_ _Даже несмотря на то, что я_ _слизеринец_ _? Мне казалось, в твоей семье_ _не особо жалуют мой факультет…»_

_«Только не она._ _Она даже со_ _Снейпом_ _общается_ _…»_

_О Лили. Внутри мага всколыхнулось давнее, но всё никак не отпускавшее его томительное волнение. Она присылала_ _слизеринцу_ _посылки? Неужели он чего-то не знал?_

_Северус_ _несколько потерял в концентрации и уже_ _отстранённо наблюдал за тем, как юноши сперва чуть не подрались, но затем вроде бы примирились и просто ели конфеты, сидя плечом к плечу. Их слова он почти не слушал и разве что обратил внимание на те, которые уже считывал в мыслях у Поттера:_

_«А что, если я научу тебя от них защищаться?»_

_Теперь всё вписывалось в единую, но совершенно неожиданную для_ _Снейпа_ _картину._ _Риддл_ _и Поттер были не просто знакомыми — они общались и при этом настолько тесно, что об этом, кажется, знала Лили._ _И этот факт ещё сильнее взволновал_ _Северуса_ _._

_Он уже не стремился найти какие-то новые воспоминания. Только смотрел на то, как юноши разговаривали и как Поттер, устав, улёгся старосте на плечо. Он потом и уснул так же, и_ _Риддлу_ _пришлось укладывать его на подушку._

_Том аккуратно стащил третьекурсника вниз, подхватив его под голову и колени, и накрыл одеялом. А затем осторожно выбрался из лазарета, подсвечивая себе палочкой._

В этот момент терпению Риддла настал конец и Северуса накрыло мощной волной его ярости. От неожиданности маг мгновенно прервал контакт, и последним, что он услышал в этом воспоминании, стал бой курантов, отсчитавших второй час ночи…

А затем он столкнулся с крайнее рассерженным взглядом слизеринского старосты. Это было слишком личное воспоминание. И не для него одного.

— Ещё минус десять очков, — сухо произнёс Снейп, — за ночные прогулки.

Колокола часовой башни пробили семь. 

***

— Гарри! — Гермиона встретила гриффиндорца у самых дверей главного зала и хотела что-то ему сказать, но заметила, что друг выглядел довольно подавленно. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, ничего.

Вообще-то случилось то, что Том так и не явился на встречу и ему пришлось сразу идти на ужин, проторчав на морозном воздухе битый час. И это при том, что он не владел согревающим заклинанием! Но сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось говорить с подругой о том, что она изначально была права, и он попробовал сменить тему.

Возле дверей Главного зала по какой-то причине скопилась большая толпа студентов, и все, кажется, обсуждали какую-то общую и весьма сенсационную новость.

— Что там творится? — удивлённо нахмурившись, спросил у подруги Поттер.

— Так ты не видел?!

Гермиона без лишних слов схватила друга за локоть и потащила через толпу. Студенты, как оказалось, собрались возле песочных часов, заполненных драгоценными камушками и отсчитывавших очки факультетов в школьном соревновании.

Гарри затормозил и удивлённо уставился на часы, заполненные изумрудами. Картина разительно отличалась от того, что он видел утром или даже в обед.

— Ого, — только и смог выдохнуть мальчик.

Шкала Слизерина теперь лишь немного превышала все остальные и почти что сравнялась с Гриффиндором. Ни о каком невероятном отрыве не могло быть и речи.

— Им сняли не менее тридцати очков, — полушёпотом объяснила ему Гермиона, уже успевшая примерно подсчитать баллы.

— За что? — изумился Гарри.

Гермиона оглянулась на толпу студентов, также удивлённо смотревших на шкалы, и лишь недоуменно пожала плечами.

— Никто не знает.

Их нашёл Рон, и вся троица пошла в зал на ужин, обмениваясь предположениями. На входе Гарри ещё раз взглянул на толпу студентов и подметил, что среди них были и слизеринцы…

А затем вдруг увидел Риддла. Парень наблюдал за всем издалека и, заметив Поттера, как-то странно взглянул на него и скрылся за поворотом.

— Ты куда? — удивлённо спросил Рон, когда Гарри уже в самых дверях вдруг отделился от троицы.

— Э-э… вы идите, — рассеянно ответил мальчишка, — я сейчас приду.

А затем быстрым шагом направился туда, где секунду назад был Риддл. Друзья проводили его удивлёнными взглядами, но всё же пошли на ужин.

Поттер пробрался через толпу студентов, прошёл по коридору и свернул там же, где Том. Парень ждал его почти сразу за поворотом, возле дверей в мужской туалет.

При виде его гриффиндорец вскипел почти моментально, вспомнив, сколько времени ему пришлось, как последнему идиоту, торчать на чёртовой башне.

— Во-первых, где ты был? — безо всяких приветствий спросил мальчишка. — А во-вторых…

— Заткнись.

Риддл схватил его за ворот мантии и без предупреждения втащил в мужской туалет. Весь праведный гнев мальчишки сгорел почти моментально. Том был взведён до предела, но выглядел при этом так, будто кто-то выпил из него все соки.

Поттер наконец догадался провести параллель между огромным минусом в рейтинге Слизерина и тем, что староста этого факультета куда-то пропал на час. Он внимательнее взглянул на Риддла: оказавшись наедине, парень несколько успокоился.

— Что случилось? — уже мягче спросил мальчишка.

— Снейп, — устало, но рассерженно выдохнул слизеринец. — Снейп решил учить меня окклюменции.

— Чему? — не понял Гарри.

Том подошёл в раковине и умыл лицо прохладной водой. А затем нехотя пустился в более подробные объяснения.

— Постой, он что, целый час читал твои мысли?! — в ужасе спросил мальчик, когда рассказ наконец закончился.

— Не мысли, а образы, — поправил Риддл, — воспоминания, если хочешь. Хотя суть ты уловил верно.

— И он будет делать это… постоянно?

— До тех пор, пока я не научусь закрывать от него сознание.

— Но пока ты не сможешь этого делать, он будет беспрепятственно смотреть твои воспоминания?

— Да.

Поттер с трудом сглотнул, осознав весь масштаб проблемы, и в ужасе выдохнул:

— Ремус…


	20. В тихом омуте, Ч.2

Если подумать, библиотека Хогвартса очень напоминала Запретный лес. Не внешним видом, конечно же, ведь вместо исполинских деревьев, порой закрывавших даже солнечный свет, здесь были всего лишь стеллажи с книгами, а вместо тихого шёпота листьев — оживлённый шелест пожелтевших страниц, но вот ощущения…

Ощущения были те же: подозрительная тишина, обволакивавшая всё вокруг, и неизменный дух затаившейся опасности.

Опасность, собственно говоря, исходила от мадам Пинс — маленькой женщины бальзаковского возраста, готовой с яростью химеры наброситься на любого, кто позволит себе хоть как-нибудь навредить её возлюбленным подопечным — книгам.

Ходили слухи, что она как-то раз сделала выговор самому Альбусу Дамблдору, посмевшему оставить карандашные пометки в одном руническом фолианте.

Однако сейчас мадам Пинс была всецело спокойна и разве что немного задумчива, так как разговаривала с одним из самых прилежных студентов на своей памяти, который, к тому же, отличался исключительной тягой к чтению. Но вот его просьба привела волшебницу в некоторое замешательство.

— Мистер Риддл, я ещё в прошлый раз прекрасно поняла, какие книги вам требуются, но, боюсь, кроме того, что вы уже брали… — она аккуратно прошлась пальцем по строчкам в старом журнале, страницы которого явно исчислялись не одной тысячей, — я больше ничего не могу вам предложить.

Том разочарованно поджал губы и поставил стопку книг, среди которых были как очень старые, так и вполне себе новые экземпляры, на личный столик библиотекарши.

— Хотите вернуть всё сразу? — удивилась мадам Пинс.

Слизеринец кивнул.

— Да, мэм, я прочитал их все. К сожалению, информации, что в них была, недостаточно для изучения окклюменции.

Волшебница коротко взглянула на юношу, а затем взялась за осмотр сданных им книг, раз уж ей подвернулась такая возможность. За очень внимательный осмотр.

— Окклюменция — весьма сложный и непопулярный раздел магии, — сухо пояснила она. — Специальной литературы по ней очень немного.

Мадам Пинс дотронулась палочкой до первой книги. Относительно новый экземпляр «Дополнительных разделов магии», рекомендованных для студентов седьмого курса, приподнялся над стопкой и завис перед глазами волшебницы. Библиотекарша привычно повела кистью, и страницы книги начали медленно перелистываться под её цепким взглядом.

— Я подумал об этом, — согласился Марволо, — но всё же надеялся найти что-нибудь… исчерпывающее. Очень жаль, что Библиотека Хогвартса не способна удовлетворить мои интересы.

Рука волшебницы едва заметно дрогнула. Ирма Пинс очень гордилась собранием книг школьной библиотеки, хоть они и не принадлежали лично ей, и слова шестикурсника о том, что среди них не оказалось нужной, сильно её укололи.

Однако проверку «Дополнительных разделов» она довела до конца, а после сделала пометку в своём журнале и, взмахнув палочкой, перешла к следующей книге.

— Напомните мне, для каких целей вам так срочно понадобилась информация об окклюменции? — строго спросила женщина.

— Для индивидуальных занятий с профессором Снейпом, — с готовностью ответил юноша, а затем сделал паузу и продолжил чуть менее уверенным голосом: — Вы, может быть, слышали… о недавнем нападении…

— Нападении дементоров? — мадам Пинс взмахнула волшебной палочкой, и перед её глазами оказалась новая книга, — О, это крайне ужасное происшествие, и я искренне сочувствую вам, мистер Риддл, но я не понимаю, как это связано… О.

Она вдруг поняла и даже отвлеклась от проверки.

— Так вы хотите…

— У меня нет возможности использовать заклинание патронуса, мэм, — в нужной степени дрогнувшим голосом пояснил Риддл, — и я надеялся, что смогу защититься от дементоров хотя бы при помощи окклюменции.

Библиотекарша тихо вздохнула, сжалившись над мальчишкой, но затем всё же постаралась вернуть себе серьёзный деловой вид и вновь уцепилась взглядом за мягкие и пожелтевшие страницы проверяемой книги. Это был как раз один из тех фолиантов, при чтении которых любая неловкость могла стать катастрофой в отношении целостности страниц. И которые она доверяла студентам с большой неохотой.

— Что ж, я вас понимаю, — ответила она, с особой бережностью орудуя палочкой, — но, как я уже сказала, это всё, что в данный момент есть в секции Расширенной магии.

Марволо расстроенно вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на стеллажи с книгами. Мадам Пинс осторожно наблюдала за ним, иногда отвлекаясь от драгоценного фолианта. Вдруг в глазах парня будто бы проскочила какая-то мысль.

— А, может быть… — предположил он, невинно взглянув на библиотекаршу, — стоит посмотреть в других секциях?

Мадам Пинс скептически изогнула бровь.

— В каких? Если уж вы не нашли того, что вам нужно, в секции Расширенной магии, то я сомневаюсь, что найдёте это где-либо ещё.

— А что насчёт… Запретной секции? — осторожно поинтересовался Том.

Лицо волшебницы мгновенно сделалось жёстким.

— Мистер Риддл, по-моему, из названия этой секции ясно следует, что её посещение для студентов любых курсов строго _запрещено_ , если у них нет специального разрешения.

— Да, я знаю, мэм, но… — начал Марволо, но библиотекарша вдруг вздёрнула вверх указательный палец с остро подпиленным ноготком и сильно нахмурилась, разглядывая страницы ветхого фолианта.

А затем, напряженным движением палочки, повернула его таким образом, чтобы сквозь одну из страниц хорошо проходил дневной свет.

С такого ракурса хорошо было видно, что по истончившейся за долгие годы бумаге проходил едва заметный кривой просвет. Страница была целой, однако…

— Она была порвана, когда я её взял, — опередил волшебницу Риддл, тактично прервав гневную тираду ещё до её непосредственного начала. — Но я подумал, что будет лучше слегка подлатать её, чтобы в дальнейшем не стало хуже.

Волшебница замерла, недоверчиво глядя на шестикурсника. Том ответил ей абсолютно незатуманенным взглядом и скромно добавил:

— Или чтобы другие студенты… ненароком не оторвали её совсем.

Ирма Пинс едва ли не задохнулась от нахлынувшего возмущения.

— Ненароком! Я только вчера застала двух второкурсников за вырыванием страниц из «Истории магии» Батильды Бэгшот двадцать четвёртого года! — воскликнула она, искренне ужаснувшись своим словам.

Глаза слизеринца наполнились состраданием.

— О, это просто ужасно.

— Это возмутительно, — согласилась библиотекарша.

— Такое неуважение к книгам… — кивнул Том. — Если я не ошибаюсь, двадцать четвёртый год — это одно из ранних изданий?

— Второе, — подтвердила волшебница, тяжко вздохнув. Она вновь посмотрела на юношу, а затем перевела взгляд на починенную им книгу.

Обычно она не привлекала студентов к подобной работе и реставрировала пострадавшие экземпляры сама, особенно если дело касалось старых изданий, но в данном случае страница была сращена почти безупречно и придраться было, в общем-то, не к чему…

Наконец женщина на что-то решилась и, отправив проверенные книги лететь на свои места, строго, но чуть неуверенно посмотрела на слизеринца.

— Что ж, мистер Риддл, вы поступили очень ответственно… если вы и в самом деле говорите мне правду. Редко кто из студентов понимает истинную ценность книг.

— У меня нет причин обманывать вас, мэм, — пожал плечами Марволо. — Мне кажется, некоторые книги можно и вовсе считать бесценными, а их общество часто бывает приятней общения с теми, кто этого не понимает.

Плотно сжатые губы библиотекарши тронула кроткая улыбка: она очень хорошо понимала то, о чём говорил юноша. Участливый слизеринец нравился ей всё больше. Да и такая тяга к знаниям, как у него, была редкостью даже для Когтеврана, не говоря уже о других факультетах…

— Ну, хорошо, — согласилась она.

Том непонимающе приподнял брови.

— Я посмотрю, есть ли в Запретной секции интересующие вас книги, — пояснила волшебница. — Или вам уже не интересно?

— Ох, конечно интересно, мэм, — спохватился Марволо, — я просто… уже и не надеялся…

— Идёмте, — коротко пригласила женщина. Том скромно наклонил голову, однако его глаза на секунду загорелись победным блеском.

Мадам Пинс этого не заметила. Она аккуратно выдвинула широкий ящик стола, достала из него большую связку всевозможных ключей и, окинув внимательным взглядом студентов, сидевших поблизости, направилась в сторону дальних секций. Риддл пошёл за ней.

— Вам придётся подождать здесь, — остановила его волшебница, когда они дошли до решётки, отделявшей стеллажи с опасными книгами от тех, что были доступны любым студентам. — Внутрь я вас не пущу.

— Конечно, мэм, — за неимением выбора согласился Том.

Мадам Пинс открыла решётку одним из ключей, дубль которого ещё с четвёртого курса лежал в чемодане у слизеринского старосты, и прошла внутрь. Некоторые книги зашевелились на своих полках. Риддл же остался простым наблюдателем.

Наблюдая за тем, как библиотекарша задумчиво прохаживалась вдоль полок, Том слегка поджал губы: профессор Снейп хорошо постарался, чтобы привнести в него жизнь множество неудобств. Мало того, что во время индивидуальных занятий вскрылись некоторые его прошлые нарушения, так теперь ему ещё и приходилось соблюдать все школьные правила, дабы в будущем не возникло новых проблем.

Ни о каких ночных похождениях, и уж тем более в Запретную секцию, не могло быть и речи. Теперь всего приходилось добиваться исключительно честными способами. Ну или почти честными…

Впрочем, Снейп вряд ли бы обратил внимание на незначительное воспоминание, в котором Том осторожно надорвал страницу какой-то там книги… пусть и поколдовав перед этим, дабы обойти антивандальные чары.

Мадам Пинс между тем сняла с полки один из потрёпанных фолиантов, которому вероятно была не одна сотня лет. В глазах юноши проскочила надежда. Однако, пролистнув несколько страниц, женщина разочарованно поставила книгу на исходное место, и Риддл нахмурился.

Северус Снейп сказал ему почитать что-нибудь по окклюменции, но, когда оказалось, что в простых библиотечных книгах информация была лишь поверхностной, отказался давать старосте пропуск в Запретную секцию.

И слизеринца такое положение дел не устраивало.

Библиотекарша наконец закончила обход секции и вернулась к решётке. Вид у неё был ещё более задумчивый, чем до этого. Том взглянул на неё с вопросом.

— Что-то не так, мэм?

— Ох, да… если так можно выразиться, — ответила мадам Пинс. — В этой секции нет ни одной книги про окклюменцию.

— Как?

Риддл опешил. И в этот раз его эмоции самыми что ни на есть настоящими.

— Но я помню, что они были… — всё в той же задумчивости произнесла волшебница. — Идёмте за мной. Кажется, их забрал кто-то из преподавателей.

Она закрыла Запретную секцию на замок и быстрым шагом направилась к своему столу, наполнив библиотеку привычным поскрипыванием своих туфель.

Том не отставал от неё. Он тоже помнил, что в этой секции _были_ книги, содержавшие информацию о ментальных чарах. Собственно, именно в них он и почерпнул на четвёртом курсе знания о легилименции, но до смежной с ней дисциплины по собственной — как он теперь понимал — глупости не добрался…

Подойдя к столу, мадам Пинс сразу же коснулась палочкой своего журнала и произнесла:

— «Подчинение разумного», Дрейвн Берталл. «Образы и души», Тиций Зоркий.

Страницы журнала наполнились мутным светом и вдруг начали перелистываться сами собой — сперва медленно, одна за другой, но потом всё быстрее и быстрее, покуда вовсе не слились в единый поток. Но вскоре движение замедлилось, и журнал распахнулся в указанном месте.

Мадам Пинс аккуратно провела пальцем по строчке с названием книг до имени того, кто их брал. Марволо напрягся.

— Ох, вот, — наконец сказала волшебница, — эти книги ещё в прошлом году забрал к себе профессор Снейп.

Риддл запоздало моргнул.

— О… правда?

***

В этот раз, когда Гарри, шумно дыша, взобрался по винтовой лестнице, Риддл уже был на Астрономической башне. Ровно в шесть, как они и договаривались, и даже чуточку раньше.

Парень сидел на помосте звёздного глобуса и что-то писал то ли в небольшую книжицу, то ли в тетрадь у себя на коленях. Снег, налетевший на смотровую площадку, в небольшой области вокруг слизеринского старосты чудесным образом таял.

Поттер поправил на плече сумку и подошёл ближе. Том, чуть помедлив, поднял на него взгляд. Очень злобный взгляд.

— Как прошло? — осторожно поинтересовался мальчишка.

Плотно сжатые губы старосты слегка дрогнули, а сам он напряжённо втянул носом воздух. Сейчас он выглядел почти так же, как в день их столкновения в Лондоне. И с трудом сдерживался, чтобы в ярости не начать крушить всё вокруг.

— Ладно, я понял, — примирительно сказал Гарри и, чуть потоптавшись на месте, тоже сел на помост.

Риддл медленно выдохнул. Поттер поёжился от вечернего холода, от которого не спасал даже хороший свитер. Ещё несколько минут они провели в тишине.

— Слушай, — аккуратно начал мальчишка в попытке не раздраконить старосту ещё больше, — может, мне попробовать пробраться туда? С мантией папы должно получиться…

— Их нет в Библиотеке, — прервал его Том.

Гриффиндорец умолк и посмотрел на него с вопросом.

— Книг по окклюменции, — пояснил парень. — Их нет даже в Запретной секции.

— Что?! Но… — от удивления Поттер даже запнулся; он-то думал, что у Тома просто не получилось попасть туда, — но почему? Ты же говорил, что видел их там…

— На позапрошлом курсе, — Риддл вновь сдержанно выдохнул. — Тогда они ещё были в Библиотеке, но в прошлом году их изъял оттуда один из профессоров. _Угадаешь, кто?_

Угадать было не сложно: ответ ясно читался в карих глазах слизеринца, которые так и лучились злобой. Поттер нахмурился.

— Да он издевается! Он же сам послал тебя в Библиотеку!

Марволо презрительно скривил губы: его почти колотило оттого, что он несколько дней строил планы и пытался сблизиться с мадам Пинс, только чтобы узнать, что в его стараниях не было смысла. Гарри снова умолк. Астрономическая башня погрузилась в вязкую тишину.

«И чего Нюниус на него взъелся, — думал про себя Поттер, поглядывая на старосту, который вновь принялся писать что-то в свою книжицу. — Гермиона, конечно, говорила, что Снейп от него не в восторге, но не в такой же степени. Если бы он ещё мне такое устраивал, было бы понятно. Особенно после того занятия».

Гриффиндорец вдруг вспомнил ещё кое-что.

«Это началось после того злосчастного урока, на котором я запустил в Снейпа патронусом, мысленно сказал он себе. — И на котором…»

На котором произошла странная вещь между ним и профессором. Когда они смотрели друг другу в глаза и в его мыслях ни с того ни с сего возникло воспоминание. Он ведь ещё тогда заподозрил неладное, а теперь, после того, как Том рассказал, что умел делать профессор ЗОТИ…

— Эм, Том… — осторожно позвал Поттер.

Староста повернулся к нему. Под его недовольным взглядом, внутри гриффиндорца всё как-то неприятно сжалось. Плохая была идея — учить старосту заклинаниям.

— Ну? — угрюмо спросил Марволо, не выдержав молчания третьекурсника.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Это я виноват, — признался он наконец, но не отвёл взгляда от глаз слизеринца. — Я виноват в том, что Снейп над тобой издевается.

Парень удивлённо повёл бровями, но затем ещё больше нахмурился.

— Почему?

— Кажется, он на одном из занятий прочитал в моих мыслях, что я собирался тебя учить патронусу. И решил всё испортить. Он ведь меня, мягко говоря, недолюбливает.

Риддл изогнул бровь.

— Ты ведь говорил, что они дружны с твоей матерью.

— Да, но вот отца он терпеть не может. И Сириуса.

Поттер всё же опустил взгляд.

— Извини, — вздохнул он, виновато потирая холодные руки, — я ведь просто помочь хотел… а стало ещё хуже, чем было.

Смотровая площадка вновь погрузилась в неприятную давящую тишину. Как вдруг, к удивлению Поттера, Риддл фыркнул.

— Дурак ты, Поттер.

Гарри удивлённо повернулся к нему. Парень уже не выглядел таким злобным.

— Мягкосердечный дурак, — заключил Том. — Ты и в самом деле переживаешь за меня настолько, что готов взять на себя вину Снейпа?

Поттер смутился.

— Гарри, Гарри… — Риддл снова хмыкнул, — если всё и правда было так, как ты говоришь, то это вина Снейпа в том, что он без разрешения заглянул в твои воспоминания. Ты, конечно, тоже виноват, но лишь в собственной глупости.

Поттер нахмурился.

— Я не глупый.

— Временами, — парировал Риддл и, заметив, как мрачнеет мальчишка, только снисходительно ухмыльнулся, — Ты со мной не согласен? Тогда скажи мне, что ты теперь предлагаешь делать?

— Эм… не встречаться здесь? — неуверенно предложил Поттер.

— И, по-твоему, Снейп сразу же растеряет весь интерес и перестанет «учить» меня окклюменции?

Гарри смолчал. Том был прав: думать так было очень наивно.

— А что ты предлагаешь?

Риддл пожал плечами.

— Думаю, мы _должны_ встречаться. Если Снейп ищет в моей голове воспоминания, связанные с тобой — он их получит. И чем больше их будет, тем меньше шансы, что он доберётся до…

Он умолк. Говорить было небезопасно. Но Гарри в этот раз хорошо его понял и просто кивнул. Том быстро закончил запись и закрыл книжицу.

Поттер невольно бросил на неё взгляд, пока староста убирал в сумку перо с чернильницей. На кожаной обложке с обратной стороны книжки красовалась чуть потёртая золотая надпись: «Том Марволо Риддл». Заметив интерес мальчика, Том взглянул на него.

— Это… — начал свой вопрос Поттер.

— Что-то вроде личного дневника, — коротко пояснил парень, даже не дослушав его.

— О, — Гарри слегка удивился: он не думал, что слизеринцу нужно было куда-то записывать…

— Нет, он не для сопливых переживаний, — предупредил его мысли Риддл, презрительно скривившись. — Он для записей. Важных. О заклинаниях или ценных сведениях из книг.

— А.

Поттер понимающе кивнул, а затем с небольшим прищуром взглянул на старосту.

— А про патронусы ты тоже туда напишешь?

Том усмехнулся:

— Если ты сможешь рассказать мне что-нибудь стоящее.

***

_Сосредоточившись, слизеринец повёл палочкой по спирали — аккуратно, невероятно технично — и произнёс заклинание:_

_«Экспекто патронум!»_

_Поттер смотрел на него с надеждой. Парень всё делал точно и правильно. Даже у самого Гарри не получалось так ловко обращаться с волшебной палочкой, но… н_ _ичего не происходило. Совсем. На конце палочки Тома не появлялось и искорки света._

_Выждав какое-то время, староста хотел попробовать снова, но скривился и опустил оружие._

_«Бесполезно»_

_Снейп, наблюдая за этим всем невидимой тенью, снисходительно хмыкнул: Риддл был весьма перспективным студентом, но в том, что он был абсолютно неспособен вызвать патронуса, профессор ЗОТИ был уверен на всё сто процентов._

Но вот проникновению в собственное сознание тот сопротивлялся уже сильнее, и Северусу теперь уже приходилось прилагать некоторые усилия, чтобы лавировать между образами в голове старосты Слизерина.

_«Нет, у тебя получится! — поддержал парня Поттер. — Должно получиться. Нужно просто попрактиковаться ещё»_

_Риддл фыркнул._

_«Как трогательно, что ты в это веришь. Но я ведь уже говорил тебе…»_

_«Что у тебя нет хороших воспоминаний, — закончил за него гриффиндорец. — Но это бред! Не может быть, чтобы у тебя не было ни одного подходящего воспоминания!»_

_Том только повёл бровями и провернул в пальцах волшебную палочку._

_«Может, ты просто выбрал не то? — предположил Поттер. — О чём ты думал сейчас?»_

_«Я тебе это ещё и рассказывать должен?»_

_Гриффиндорец заметно смутился._

_«Ну… нет. Я хотел сказать, что если ты хочешь, то…»_

_Снейп закатил глаза. До тошноты удивительная наивность. Хотя сейчас он напоминал своего отца значительно меньше, приятнее от этого не становилось. Удивительно, что Риддл это терпел._

_«Не хочу», — сухо отрезал Том._

_Поттер умолк на время, но всё же смирился с решением старосты и кивнул._

_«Хорошо, — он приостановился, а затем продолжил. — Но если тебе это поможет: когда я пытался призвать патронуса в первый раз, я сначала представлял победу в матче по квиддичу, и это не подошло. Нужно какое-то действительно важное воспоминание… когда ты был по-настоящему счастлив»._

_Риддл из воспоминания сильно задумался и вновь прокрутил в пальцах волшебную палочку._

А настоящий Том вцепился пальцами в подлокотники деревянного кресла и усилием воли всё же выдавил профессора из своего сознания. Снейп выдержал паузу, а затем хмыкнул.

— Знаете, мистер Риддл, я с вами совершенно согласен. Сомневаюсь, что ваши потуги в освоении чар патронуса принесут хоть какую-то пользу вам или же вашему факультету. Минус пять баллов Слизерину за нахождение на Астрономической башне без преподавателя.

Том поджал губы.

— И минус пять баллов Гриффиндору для справедливости, — добавил Снейп. — Продолжим.

Передышка была небольшой, но староста и не надеялся на поблажки. Он полностью распрямился в кресле, вернув себе благородный вид, и посмотрел на преподавателя. Северус вновь направил на него волшебную палочку.

— Легилименс!

_Перед профессором вновь замелькали знакомые образы: гостиная Слизерина, кабинеты, преподаватели, библиотека…_

_Пожалуй, Риддл не лгал Поттеру, когда говорил, что у него нет счастливых воспоминаний. По крайней мере всё, что за несколько занятий увидел Снейп, никак не подходило для этого._

Том упрямо сопротивлялся. Северус чувствовал, что подсознательно парень уже начал чувствовать, что именно нужно делать, но до сих пор не мог направить свои усилия в это русло. Но Снейпу в данный момент это и было нужно.

_В сознании парня вновь возникли полутёмные коридоры Хогвартса. Это была определённо не ночь, но вечер, так как факелы на стенах горели довольно ярко. Подумав, профессор ЗОТИ решил остановиться на этом образе._

_Риддл торопливо шёл вдоль каменных стен. Снейп поспешил за ним, по привычке вглядываясь в лица встречных студентов, и то, как они украдкой смотрели на юношу, сразу показалось ему подозрительным._

_Но Марволо, казалось, этого не замечал и только прибавил шагу. Они приближались к Главному залу. В голову Снейпа начало закрадываться смутное подозрение…_

_На последнем повороте парень вдруг резко затормозил, едва не столкнувшись с несколькими четверокурсницами. Волшебницы восхищённо ахнули._

_«Девочки, это же он…»_

_Снейп их узнал и наконец понял, что именно его обеспокоило. Как-никак именно он в компании Горация Слизнорта отпаивал половину школы антилюбовным зельем, а забыть тот до тошноты слащавый дурман в глазах студентов было довольно сложно._

_«Вы что-то хотели?» — деликатно спросил ещё ничего не подозревавший Риддл._

_«Да, хотели… — мечтательно улыбнулась четверокурсница, — тебя»._

Риддлу явно не нравилось то воспоминание, которое попалось профессору. В слизеринце мгновенно всколыхнулась волна эмоций, но это только ослабило его самоконтроль.

_Марволо попятился, ошарашенно глядя на воодушевлённых «поклонниц». Они сразу двинулись на него._

_«Том…»_

_Одна из девушек протянула руку в попытке взять старосту за запястье, но тот моментально отпрянул. А затем осознал наконец их нездоровую одержимость._

_Извернувшись, Марволо обогнул студенток по безопасному радиусу и сперва быстрым шагом, а после — когда девочки побежали за ним — стрелой метнулся к Главному залу._

Северус подивился невиданной прыти парня, а также его определённо самоубийственному решению. Но, впрочем, он скорее всего хотел добраться до преподавателей.

_Снейп поспешил за ним, уже предполагая, чем обернётся слизеринцу его поступок. Мужчина прекрасно помнил, что Риддла и сопутствовавшей ему вакханалии в тот день на ужине не было, но вот в коридорах…_

_На входе в зал парень ожидаемо столкнулся с ещё большим количеством собственных новоиспечённых поклонников и замер, ошарашенно глядя на множество влюблённо-туманных глаз. В коридоре стало заметно тише._

_Губы Северуса медленно расползлись в ухмылку в предчувствии шоу._

_«Том…» — хором выдохнуло около дюжины юных волшебников и волшебниц, вызвав у Риддла приступ не то отвращения, не то настоящей паники._

_Вход в зал был, мягко говоря, заблокирован. И бежать назад тоже было нельзя._

_Марволо едва заметно сглотнул, вглядываясь в лица «фанатов» и надеясь увидеть среди них хотя бы пару знакомых лиц. И ему это удалось._

_«Фарли, — Риддл старался говорить как можно ровнее и строже, — объясни мне, что происходит»_

_Глаза второй старосты Слизерина вспыхнули искренним обожанием — ещё большим, чем то, которое читалось в глазах остальных студентов._

_«Ох, Том, — девушка немного смутилась, но вышла вперёд, — это… немного сложно… понимаешь, я давно думаю о тебе и…»_

_Лицо парня исказилось в настолько искренней ошарашенно-отвращенной гримасе, что Северус даже хмыкнул. Но с другой стороны он даже понимал то, что чувствовал сейчас Том._

_«Я тоже думаю о нём!» — заявил вдруг кто-то из пуффендуйцев._

_«И я!»_

_«Том, я люблю тебя!»_

_Марволо сперва отступил на шаг и напряжённо остановился. Он не контролировал ситуацию и уже начинал сердиться._

_«Разойдитесь! — властно приказал Риддл, проигнорировав все признания. — Я сказал, разойдитесь! Мне нет дела до того, кого вы там любите!»_

_Студенты испуганно замерли, но лишь на пару мгновений, и после вновь двинулись на слизеринца. Ближе всего к нему была Джемма._

_«Том, — ласково попросила она, — не отталкивай меня… Не бойся… Позволь мне доказать свою любовь…»_

_Девушка оказалась куда более прыткой, нежели четверокурсницы, и изловчилась взять своего возлюбленного сокурсника за руку, вызвав у него новый приступ отвращения и теперь уже злости. Риддл отреагировал на её просьбу с точностью до наоборот, вырвавшись из непрошеных прикосновений и грубо оттолкнув старосту от себя. Фарли упала в ноги другим студентам, которые, впрочем, особого внимания это не обратили._

_Парень в панике оглянулся._

_Четверокурсницы, от которых он убегал изначально, уже догнали его и теперь наступали сзади. А выход из Главного зала наполнялся всё большим количеством лиц. И они приближались. Они хотели только его._

_«Том, ты мне нужен…»_

_Риддл рванулся к стене, рьяно отталкивая тех, кто пытался его схватить._

_«Том…»_

_«Позволь доказать тебе…»_

_Парень, уже не стесняясь, работал локтями, пробивая себе дорогу, но навязчивых «фанатов» было гораздо больше._

_Кто-то схватил его за край мантии._

_И за галстук._

_Кто-то попытался взять его за предплечье._

_Выругавшись и в чистой ярости растолкав всех, кто пытался его удержать, Риддл всё же вырвался из толпы и… угодил прямо в медвежьи объятия одного из своих одногруппников._

_«Флинт?!»_

_В этот раз в голосе парня и впрямь прозвучали истеричные нотки._

_«Что ты делаешь?! Пусти меня!»_

_Том попытался вывернуться из крепкой хватки капитана слизеринской сборной по квиддичу, но Флинт был гораздо сильнее его. И лишь ещё больше сжал его в отвратительно нежных объятиях._

_Снейп подумал, что сейчас его совершенно точно стошнит._

Настоящий Риддл тем временем вновь на него обозлился, но профессор уже привык к его гневным вспышкам и так резко, как в прошлые сессии, на них не реагировал.

_«Знаешь, Риддл, — с ходу заявил Маркус, — странно, что я никогда не думал об этом, но ты мне нравишься…»_

_В том, что Маркус никогда не думал, в общем-то, не было ничего странного, и лучше бы он и не пытался. Марволо стал вырываться с удвоенной силой._

_«Флинт, ты совсем рехнулся?!»_

_«Такой красивый… — продолжил Флинт, совершенно не обращая внимания на сопротивление старосты и болезненные удары локтями. — Тонкий… Я даже готов потерпеть эту боль, если мы будем вместе…»_

_Том каким-то чудом нащупал под мантией волшебную палочку._

_«О, — остервенело оскалился Риддл, — тогда вытерпи это!»_

_Они были слишком близко друг к другу, и Северусу даже не удалось разглядеть вспышку заклятия, но Маркус вдруг резко вскрикнул и выпустил Риддла из рук. Том отшатнулся. Его буквально потряхивало от гнева и отвращения. Флинт снова потянулся к нему, но в этот раз уже был припечатан к стене оглушающим заклинанием старосты._

_Студенты, окружившие их, на пару мгновений ошарашенно замерли. Марволо нервно оглянулся на них, а затем бросился прочь от Главного зала…_

Снейп резко прервал сеанс. Риддл уже устал, и это хорошо чувствовалось; к тому же время занятия подходило к концу. Он скрестил руки у себя на груди и внимательно посмотрел на напряженного, подобно зверю, загнанному в тупик, слизеринца.

— Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, мистер Риддл, что отсутствие самоконтроля не поможет вам ни в подобной самозащите, ни в окклюменции.

Том промолчал и лишь вперился гневным взглядом в преподавателя так, будто хотел его этим взглядом сжечь.

— И что наши занятия в таком случае продолжатся в следующем семестре, потому как директор взял с меня обязательство научить вас сопротивляться дементорам…

— И как же мне научиться, сэр, — вдруг перебил его Риддл, — если вы толком не объясняете, что для этого нужно?

Он попытался сказать это как можно ровнее, но его голос всё равно отдавал совсем не детской обидой — до времени затаённой, но теперь вскрывшейся, как гнойник.

— Если вам недостаточно моих объяснений, — процедил Снейп, — можете наведаться в библиотеку. Мне казалось, вы хорошо знакомы с этим способом получения знаний.

Том распрямился, продолжая всё так же гневно смотреть на мужчину.

— Я был там, сэр. Однако в книгах, которые мне удалось найти, были только… весьма пространственные описания. Едва ли рассчитанные на изучение окклюменции.

— Вероятно, вы плохо искали, — парировал Северус.

Риддл ухмыльнулся.

— Что вы, сэр, я искал _очень_ хорошо. Но мне сообщили, что все книги, содержащие хоть сколько-нибудь ценные сведения, были изъяты одним из профессоров, — он перевёл взгляд на книжные полки в кабинете преподавателя по ЗОТИ и показательно начал читать названия прямо с них. — Такие как… «Подчинение разумного» или «Образы и души»…

— Довольно, — отрезал Снейп. — По-моему, у Поттера вы научились лишь одному: открывать рот, когда вас об этом не просят. Эти книги были написаны не для неокрепших умом студентов и не для вас в том числе. Не думайте, что вы чем-то лучше других, мистер Риддл, ничем хорошим это не кончится.

У слизеринца едва заметно дрогнули ноздри, после чего его лицо стало абсолютно непроницаемым. Он улыбнулся.

— Сейчас я думаю лишь о том, чтобы от наших с вами занятий было _больше_ толку, чем от моего общения с Поттером, _сэр_.

В кабинете воцарилась по меньшей мере кладбищенская тишина. Снейп вперился злобным взглядом в ученика, но даже это не смогло согнать с лица этого паршивца раздражающую, почти елейную, улыбку. Часы на башне пробили шесть.

— До свидания, сэр, — вежливо попрощался Риддл в мертвенной тишине и, пока Снейп не успел ему ничего ответить, вышел из кабинета, прихватив свои вещи.

***

Гарри привык, что два раза в неделю Том задерживался — иногда даже сильно — потому как в эти дни у него были те самые встречи с Нюниусом. И он сильно переживал. Снейп уже взял за традицию каждый раз находить у Риддла хотя бы одно воспоминание, за которое можно было снять их факультетам очки, но даже это не было самым страшным. Самое страшное воспоминание могло обойтись юношам отчислением из школы чародейства и волшебства, а Ремусу и Слизнорту — увольнением или в лучшем случае большими проблемами на работе.

В этот раз мальчик добрался до башни даже раньше шести часов, а потому волновался ещё сильнее. Он достал из сумки мародёрскую карту, разложил её так, чтобы видеть кабинет профессора по ЗОТИ, и стал терпеливо ждать, когда точка Риддла наконец выберется из своего временного заточения и направится к башне.

***

Смотреть на то, как Поттер раз за разом вызывает патронуса, было слегка тоскливо: серебристый олень выходил у мальчишки всё лучше в то время, как Том не мог извлечь из своей палочки ни единой искры.

— Вот, смотри, — искренне улыбнулся Гарри, а Риддл лишь в который раз наградил его смурным взглядом.

Парень завидовал, но вместе с тем всё же уважал гриффиндорца, ведь если бы патронус не получался и у него, сам староста едва ли бы пережил знакомство с дементорами…

— Попробуешь ещё раз?

По какой-то причине Поттер до сих пор в него верил, но эта вера была пустой. Том в самом деле прислушался к совету мальчишки и перебрал все хоть сколько-нибудь приятные воспоминания, включая то пресловутое в хижине, но ни одно из них не сработало.

— Бесполезно, — флегматично отрезал староста и тут же наткнулся на непривычно строгий взгляд третьекурсника.

— Если ты будешь так думать, у тебя точно ничего не получится.

Риддл фыркнул.

— А если я _не_ буду так думать, у меня чудесным образом что-то выйдет?

— Да, — уверенно заявил Поттер.

— Гарри, я уже перепробовал все свои «счастливые» воспоминания, и мы выяснили, что они не подходят для призыва патронуса, — напомнил ему слизеринец.

— Значит, они были недостаточно счастливыми, — рассудил мальчик.

— Значит, _достаточно_ счастливых у меня нет, — заключил Том.

Поттер открыл было рот, чтобы разразиться уже избитыми аргументами, которые Риддл, скорее всего, знал наизусть, потому как этот спор они затевали при каждом удобном случае, но староста вдруг поднял ладонь призывая его к молчанию.

— Надо что-то решить с этими книгами. Снейп точно мне их не даст, но если я не прочту то, что в них написано, то буду «заниматься» с ним весь оставшийся год.

— Год?! — в ужасе переспросил Гарри.

Парень кивнул.

— Он сам мне это сказал.

Поттер замолчал и нахмурился. Марволо тоже умолк, получив наконец возможность поразмышлять в тишине. До сегодняшнего дня им везло, и Снейп натыкался только на относительно безобидные воспоминания Риддла, но в какой-то момент это ведь могло кончиться?

— Ну не можем же мы просто… — произнёс Гарри.

Том повернулся к нему.

— Просто что?

— Просто… — неуверенно начал мальчик, но по взгляду старосты вдруг понял, что думают они об одном и том же, — взять их без разрешения?

Том внимательно посмотрел на него. Они уже работали вместе, но то была всего лишь безобидная шутка, а сейчас разговор шёл про вполне опасное дело, требовавшее безусловной решительности. Но сомнение в глазах гриффиндорца улетучилось в тот же миг, когда тот понял, что был не одинок в своих мыслях. А в своих намерениях Поттер был абсолютно серьёзен.

«Ну конечно, — пронеслось у старосты в голове, — Люпин ведь твой друг, а за друзей ты в лепёшку разобьёшься, да, Гарри?»

Его губы запоздало растянулись в довольной ухмылке.

***

Во время ужина некоторые коридоры становились настолько тихими и безлюдными, что это даже заставляло насторожиться. В них не было ни преподавателей, ни студентов, ни даже школьных призраков, а настенные факелы потухали сами собой. Замок будто бы замирал в ожидании тех, кто в этот час пойдёт всё же не в Главный зал, а в эти отдалённые уголки…

— _Ай_ , — раздался тихий, но весьма недовольный шёпот в одном из коридоров третьего этажа. — _Ты можешь не наступать мне на ноги?!_

— _А ты можешь не идти так близко ко мне?!_

— _Не могу. Иначе мои ноги будут выглядывать из-под мантии._

Поттер недовольно вздохнул.

— _Мерлин, что ж ты такой высокий…_

Риддл вдруг шикнул и для верности зажал ему рот рукой. Из соседнего коридора выплыл силуэт призрака, которому лучше было не попадаться. Гарри замер, по инерции вжавшись спиной в шестикурсника. Однако им сегодня везло, и Пивз нырнул в другой поворот, по всей видимости, пробираясь поближе к Главному залу.

 _— Муути мня мм уэ уом_ , — сердито промычал Поттер.

Риддл непонимающе приподнял брови.

— _Чего?_

Гарри отодрал его огромную, но изящную ладонь от своего рта.

— _Я сказал: «Пусти меня, он уже ушёл»._

 _— О,_ — понял Том и издевательски усмехнулся. — _Знаешь, надо бы почаще тебе закрывать рот: ты так забавно мычишь…_

Гарри, не долго думая, ещё раз наступил ему на ногу.

— _Ай! Поттер!_

Они почти добрались до кабинета ЗОТИ. Гарри мысленно проклинал вечерние коридоры за то, что те были недостаточно тёмными, чтобы Том мог накрыть себя дезиллюминационными чарами и не таскался с ним под мантией-невидимкой, но сделать ничего с этим не мог.

Разве что наступать старосте на ноги. Правда, до этой минуты он делал это случайно, безо всякого злого умысла.

Последние футы, отделявшие их от двери желанного кабинета, юноши преодолели в полном безмолвии. Том заметно обиделся, а Гарри упрямо стоял на своём и не хотел извиняться. Однако действовать им всё равно нужно было сообща.

У двери они остановились. Риддл аккуратно вытащил из-под мантии волшебную палочку и направил её на замок. Кабинет, на удивление, открылся обычной «алохоморой».

Том выпутался из мантии Поттера и осторожно пошёл вперёд, стараясь ступать тихо и мягко, подобно кошке. Если бы на ногах парня были бы не жёсткие ботинки, а гибкие тапочки, его шагов и вовсе бы не было слышно.

Гарри на всякий случай оглядел коридор и аккуратно прикрыл дверь кабинета. Том в этот момент уже забрался на лестницу, ведущую в «резиденцию» самого профессора.

— _Гоменум ревелио_ , — шепнул слизеринец, приставив палочку к скважине новой двери.

Чары невидимой волной прокатились по кабинету. Парень сосредоточился, но ничьего присутствия не почувствовал. Никаких сюрпризов: Снейп был на ужине вместе с остальными преподавателями, а они могли спокойно пробраться в его кабинет.

***

Северус с подозрением вгляделся в лица студентов за столом Гриффиндора, попутно отрезая от мяса в своей тарелке подходящий кусок. Ужин был в самом разгаре, и в Главном зале присутствовали практически все гриффиндорцы, включая обоих близнецов Уизли и их младшего братца, а также всезнайку Грейнджер, но отсутствовал тот, кого он хотел видеть больше всего.

Поттер куда-то исчез. Что было довольно странно с учётом того, что б _о_ льшая часть небезызвестного гриффиндорского трио была в сборе. В голову мага моментально закралось нежеланное подозрение.

Снейп положил отрезанный кусок в рот и перевёл сердито-задумчивый взгляд на стол слизеринцев. Подозрения оправдались: Риддл тоже отсутствовал. Его неизменное место за факультетским столом зияло чёрной дырой на фоне белых рубашек и черно-зелёных мантий.

***

— Ну как? — задал Поттер вопрос, который за столько раз должен был уже отпечататься у него на нёбе.

Риддл напряжённо выдохнул. Их везение продлилось ровно до того момента, как они добрались до кабинета Снейпа. На этом всё. Дверь оказалась запечатана каким-то весьма изощрённым заклятием, и Том уже около десяти минут пытался её открыть всеми известными ему способами, забавно чертыхаясь на неизвестном Поттеру языке.

Между тем время шло, и Гарри взволнованно оглядывался на вторую дверь кабинета, из-за которой в любой момент мог появиться Снейп.

Том попробовал ещё одно заклинание и с надеждой дёрнул за ручку. Дверь была неприступна. Когда парень вновь выругался на странном языке, изобиловавшем шипящими звуками, Поттер наконец заинтересовался.

— Что-что ты сказал?

Риддл на мгновение замер, но сразу вернулся к взлому замка.

— Неважно.

— Почему?

Том не ответил, а лишь опробовал ещё одно заклинание. Замок щёлкнул, но не открылся. Глаза старосты озарились новой идеей.

— Что это за язык? — не унимался Гарри. — Так странно… я ни разу его не слышал.

— Потому что на нём мало кто разговаривает, — ответил наконец Риддл, пытаясь припомнить движение палочки.

— О-о… — не то удивлённо, не восхищённо протянул гриффиндорец. — А что это за язык-то?

Том бросил на него беглый взгляд.

— _Парселтанг_.

— Парсел-что?

Марволо застыл; по его виску резко скользнул желвак, а скулы на мгновение очертились яснее. Он не ответил, а только сконцентрировался на замке и произнёс новое заклинание.

В этот раз дверь осветило полностью, а из замка полил яркий слепящий свет. Поттер зажмурился, но свечение пробивалось даже сквозь плотно закрытые веки. Когда же всё стихло и кабинет вновь погрузился в вечернюю тьму, мальчик услышал скрип.

Это заставило его распахнуть глаза. Правда, первым, что он увидел, были назойливые красные пятна, закрывавшие большую часть обзора, а вторым — немного растерянный Риддл, который также на пару мгновений потерял зрение. И лишь после этого гриффиндорец обратил внимание на открытую дверь.

— Получилось! — восторженно воскликнул мальчишка и от радости даже схватил старосту за предплечье.

Том вздрогнул от неожиданности, но затем равнодушно скинул с себя руку мальчишки и прошёл в комнату, служившую Снейпу как местом для уединённой работы, так и попросту спальней. Гарри ещё раз оглянулся на дверь кабинета ЗОТИ и нырнул следом.

Окна в кабинете все до единого были закрыты ставнями, а потому ориентироваться можно было только по свету волшебных палочек. Риддл уже успел добраться до полок с книгами. Он бывал в этом кабинете даже чаще, чем следовало, и уже привык к его пугающему интерьеру. А вот Поттер в глухом изумлении уставился на целую кучу банок с плавающими в них скрюченными существами. Зрелище было одновременно мерзким и жалким.

— Прикрой дверь, — приказал ему Том, — и следи за кабинетом. Только не высовывайся и не свети палочкой лишний раз.

Гарри кивнул, скинул с себя отцовскую мантию и встал на нужное место, а затем вновь повернулся к Риддлу. Тот уже снял с полки первую книгу и быстро листал страницы.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

Марволо коротко взглянул на него.

— В каком смысле?

— Ну, мы же не станем красть эти книги? Снейп точно заметит, — рассудил мальчик.

— Разумеется, мы не станем, — хмыкнул Том, — но я ценю твою предусмотрительность. Это большая редкость для гриффиндорца.

Гарри сердито фыркнул, но на всякий случай выглянул из-за двери. В кабинете ЗОТИ всё ещё не было ни души.

— Я хочу наколдовать копии книг, — пояснил слизеринский староста, — и заменить их на настоящие. Выглядеть будет так, будто никто ничего не брал.

— Но это же долго! — возмутился Поттер. — Уйдут часы, чтобы сделать полноценные копии.

— А я и не говорил о полноценных, — пожал плечами Марволо, — всего лишь о пустых дубликатах с такими же обложками.

— О-о… — понимающе протянул третьекурсник. — А что если Снейпу взбредёт в голову их почитать на досуге?

— А что если ты перестанешь задавать тупые вопросы и просто будешь следить за классом? — раздражённо передразнил его Том. — Ты видел слой пыли на этих книгах? Снейп их не трогал уже как минимум год.

— Но вдруг…

В этот раз взглядом Риддла можно было выжигать клейма. Гарри поспешно умолк и посмотрел за дверь. Однако его посетила одна интересная мысль.

— Слушай, а что если… — он вновь поднял взгляд на слизеринца, глаза которого в полутьме кабинета казались чёрными, почти как у Снейпа, — сделать немного проще…

Губы Риддла сжались в тугую полоску: парень уже с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не запустить в Поттера каким-нибудь заклинанием.

— Дай мне сказать, — опередил его Гарри. — Просто послушай, и если моя идея будет плохой, я больше не буду тебе ничего советовать. Только дай мне сказать… пожалуйста.

Согласия в глазах старосты не появилось. Он только больше нахмурился.

— Для того, чтобы ты перестал давать мне непрошеные советы, тебе нужно как минимум заткнуть чем-нибудь рот, — сухо прокомментировал Риддл.

Однако решительности в его действиях слегка поубавилось, и староста замер с книгой в руках, так и не произнеся первого заклинания. Поттер продолжил:

— Ты ведь можешь скопировать не всю книгу, а некоторые страницы, так? Только те, которые тебе нужны.

— Дублирующее заклинание действует только на объект целиком и никак больше, — возразил Том.

— То есть, если страницу вырвать, это сработает?

— Мадам Пинс бы линчевала тебя на месте, если бы услышала.

— Ещё скажи, что ты так ни разу не делал.

Марволо резко умолк и нахмурился, но затем перевёл взгляд на книгу. Поттеру даже на мгновение показалось, что в глазах старосты промелькнуло сомнение, и он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не улыбнуться.

Том напряжённо думал. В словах мальчишки был смысл, а лежавшие на фолиантах антивандальные чары проблемой не были. Единственным препятствием могли стать заклинания самого Снейпа, если тот догадался наложить их на книги…

Парень медленно закрыл книгу и палочкой начертил на её обложке мудрёный узор. Та, как показалось Поттеру, подернулась странной рябью. Следующее заклинание Риддл произнёс вслух, и книга будто бы засияла таинственным перламутровым отсветом на пару мгновений. Наконец, Том вновь открыл её в нужном месте и, чуть поколебавшись, аккуратно вырвал одну из страниц.

И ничего не случилось. Книга не забилась в его руках, не начала истошно орать — всё прошло как по маслу. Гарри расплылся в улыбке. Риддл насупился.

— На вот, — с этими словами он послал вырванную страницу в сторону третьекурсника, — дублирующие чары, насколько я помню, тебе удаются.

Лист описал в воздухе большую петлю и полетел по косой, но Поттер ловко поймал его. И, прищурившись, посмотрел на старосту.

— Да, но откуда ты…

— И давай без глупых вопросов, — отрезал Том, — у нас мало времени.

Гарри умолк, но послушался и стукнул волшебной палочкой по странице:

— _Джеминио._

Страница с лёгким шелестом разделилась на две. Одну из них Поттер кинул обратно старосте. Том срастил её с книгой и тихо хмыкнул: стоило признать, что этому гриффиндорцу временами приходили в голову удивительно хорошие мысли…

***

— Должен отметить, профессор, ваши дополнительные занятия с учениками несомненно идут им на пользу, — довольно произнёс Флитвик, потянувшись за кусочком тыквенного пирога. — Некоторые студенты весьма одарены, но совсем не умеют работать самостоятельно. Кажется, даже мистер Долгопупс начал показывать хорошие результаты.

Сидевшие рядом профессора закивали. Слово взял Слизнорт.

— Совершенно верно, Флитиус! Я, конечно, могу по большей части судить только о талантах к зельеварению, но один из моих студентов буквально на днях продемонстрировал замечательное владение заклинанием очищения. И, я полагаю, это именно ваша заслуга, профессор?

Он повернулся к Люпину. Мужчина ненадолго задумался, а затем весело улыбнулся.

— Ах, Элфиас? Да, мы занимались с ним на прошлой неделе. Кажется, у него постоянно случаются какие-то казусы с зельями?

— О-о… — улыбаясь, вздохнул Слизнорт, — и вам лучше не знать, какие!

Учителя понимающе рассмеялись. Беседа продолжилась. Все эти разговоры напомнили Ремусу об одном предложении, которое он как раз собирался обсудить с профессором по ЗОТИ. Люпин повернулся к магу и с удивлением заметил, что Снейп уже закончил ужинать и выбрался из-за стола гораздо раньше обычного.

***

Гарри похлопал пальцами по краям желтоватых страниц, собирая их в чуть более ровную кучу, и часть запихал под мантию. Стопка дубликатов уже выходила порядочной. Том, меж тем, перестал колдовать над книгами, зачитавшись очередным фолиантом.

— Том, — шепотом позвал его Поттер.

Риддл чуть вздрогнул.

— Долго ещё?

— Я почти закончил, — ровно ответил парень, так и не оторвавшись от чтения. — Следи за дверью.

— Давай, ты будешь читать где-нибудь в другом месте? — возмутился Гарри. — Снейп может вернуться в любой момент!

— Давай, ты не будешь мне указывать, — в ответ прошипел Марволо. — И, да, Снейп может вернуться. Поэтому ты и должен следить за дверью!

Гриффиндорец сердито втянул носом воздух. Внимание старосты вновь сместилось на фолиант, обёрнутый в старую потёртую кожу. Риддл едва ли не пожирал глазами его страницы, и это было даже… немного странно.

Терпения Поттера хватило ровно на минуту ожидания, а затем он резко подсветил палочкой корешок загадочной книги. Том инстинктивно отдернул руки в сторону, не дав ему прочитать название. Гарри окончательно разозлился.

— Знаешь, что…

И в этот момент в кабинете ЗОТИ угрожающе заскрипела дверь. Громко, раскатисто. Поттер тут же заткнулся. Риддл на мгновение замер, а затем повернулся к мальчишке.

— Нам крышка, — тихо резюмировал гриффиндорец.

Риддл резко захлопнул книгу и принялся лихорадочно запихивать её обратно на полку. Гарри метнулся к двери и неуверенно наставил на замок волшебную палочку.

— _Стой, ты совсем сдурел?!_

Староста мгновенно подбежал к Поттеру. Книги уже были на месте.

— _Мы не закрыли дверь!_ — взволнованно прошептал мальчик.

— _Знаю! Но он же услышит щелчок!_

— _И что тогда делать?!_

В кабинете за дверью зажглось несколько факелов, и свет начал просачиваться сквозь узкую щель у пола. Марволо прильнул глазом к замочной скважине.

— _Мантию. Давай сюда отцовскую мантию._

Снейп как раз закрывал дверь в кабинет ЗОТИ, вместе с тем хорошо прислушиваясь. Но до него пока что доносилось лишь тихое потрескивание факелов. Поттер засунул в сумку оставшиеся страницы и после секундного замешательства развернул пошире лёгкую ткань.

Риддл оглянулся на него и снова уставился на черную фигуру профессора сквозь замок. Но дальнейшие пояснения Поттеру и не требовались: он набросил мантию сперва на себя, а затем и на слизеринского старосту. Том послушно пригнулся, чтобы невидимая ткань могла полностью укрыть их обоих.

Северус подозрительно осмотрел класс со своего места, но ничего необычного не заметил. Однако отсутствие на ужине Риддла и Поттера наводило его на целый ряд раздражающих мыслей, обдумать которые он как раз собирался в собственном кабинете.

Мантия профессора зашелестела по полу, и юношам теперь было вовсе не обязательно смотреть в замочную скважину, чтобы знать, что Снейп идёт к ним. Том осторожно поправил мантию-невидимку, чтобы из-под неё не торчали его ботинки, и наставил на дверь волшебную палочку. Поттер взглянул на него.

— _Что ты собираешься делать?_

Риддл решительно выдохнул.

— _Нужно заколдовать её одновременно со Снейпом. Тогда он может не заметить щелчка._

Поттер кивнул. Юноши притихли, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку из-за двери. Снейп уже поднимался к ним по винтовой лестнице.

Шаг.

Другой.

Риддл чуть отстранился от скважины и напряжённо замер. Профессор ЗОТИ остановился возле двери и вытянул из рукава мантии волшебную палочку. Гарри на секунду прикрыл глаза, моля основателей, чтобы в этот раз Том не ошибся.

Снейп поднял палочку и рассёк воздух замысловатым движением. Дверной замок подсветился и… щёлкнул. Как обычно. Северус притушил дальние факелы в кабинете и резко толкнул деревянную дверь.

Том моментально отпрянул, дабы не получить дверью по голове, и натолкнулся на Поттера. Под мантией гриффиндорца с тихим, но резким шелестом смялись дублированные страницы. Юноши испуганно замерли, прижавшись друг к другу.

Снейп прошёл в кабинет и на ходу зажёг настольную лампу. В ту сторону, где стояли невидимые студенты, он даже не посмотрел. Волшебники осторожно переглянулись.

Гарри аккуратно качнул головой в сторону открытой двери. Том согласно кивнул. Юноши начали, крадучись, пробираться к выходу…

Но в этот раз удача отвернулась от них, и дверь закрылась прямо перед лица в миг оторопевших мальчишек. А громкий хлопок, с которым она ударилась о проём, заставил их обоих в ужасе вздрогнуть.

Северус тем временем положил на стол волшебную палочку и с усталым вздохом сгрёб с него в ящик часть свитков. Он не заметил мальчишек. Он просто-напросто _закрыл дверь_.

Гарри осторожно скосил глаза на слизеринского старосту. Лицо Марволо сделалось едва ли не каменным. Они были в западне.

Снейп же тем временем снял с полок одну из банок с весьма неприглядным содержимым и водрузил её рабочий стол; что-то, отдалённо напоминавшее маринованные лапки озёрных чертей, омерзительно хлюпнуло. В дополнение к банке Северус вынул из ящиков потрёпанный кожаный свёрток и засаленную тетрадь, ровно на одну пуговицу расстегнул ворот обычно наглухо застёгнутой мантии и чуть закатал рукава. Лучше всего ему думалось именно за всевозможными зельеварческими экспериментами, которые несколько не соответствовали его преподавательской деятельности, но так и остались главным увлечением ещё со времён учёбы.

Ребята, напряжённо следившие за всеми манипуляциями, неуверенно переглянулись. Их обоих хоть и удивляло, но не особо пугало происходящее, кроме того факта, что всё это явно было приготовлением к достаточно долгой работе, на всё время которой они будут взаперти.

Сколько Снейп провозится со своими банками? Час? Два? До ночи? Наблюдая за преподавателем по ЗОТИ, в задумчивости листавшем исписанную тетрадь, Гарри сильно пожалел, что не умеет ходить сквозь стены…

Профессор развернул на столе загадочный свёрток, на деле оказавшийся рабочим пеналом. В тусклом свете керосиновой лампы неясно сверкнули всевозможные пипетки, склянки и лезвия. Снейп пролистал тетрадь до последних записей, сделал пару новых пометок и подманил к столу разделочную доску — такую же, какими пользовались студенты на уроках зельеварения.

В глазах слизеринца появился заинтересованный блеск. Он повернулся к Поттеру и лукаво стрельнул глазами в сторону преподавательского стола. Гарри удивленно приподнял брови, а затем, догадавшись, что ему предлагает Риддл, категорически замотал головой из стороны в сторону. Одно дело было следить за студентами с других курсов или пробираться ночью в библиотеку, но подсматривать за профессором по ЗОТИ в его собственном кабинете, не имея возможности убежать?! Гарри, конечно, уже успел заработать титул сорвиголовы на матчах по квиддичу своими рискованными пике, но всё же не был полным безумцем.

А вот Том очевидно был и уже настойчивее кивнул в сторону Снейпа. Маг в это время аккуратно выудил из банки одну из белёсых и малость желеобразных культяпок и принялся со знанием дела распиливать её на доске, срезая с них, главным образом, что-то наподобие бородавок. Гарри слегка скривился и вновь замотал головой, всем своим видом показывая, что он решительно против.

Марволо повёл бровями и подозрительно улыбнулся. А затем аккуратно перехватил третьекурсника за предплечье. Гарри оторопел от такого поворота событий, но Том уже уверенно потянул его вперёд — ближе к Снейпу.

Поттер отмер и попытался выкрутиться из хватки, но пальцы Риддла были достаточно длинными, чтобы сомкнуться на его руке плотным кольцом. И держал он удивительно крепко. А ещё они до сих пор были укрыты одной мантией-невидимкой, и возможности вырываться в полную силу у гриффиндорца попросту не было.

Но уступать он тоже не собирался и уперся, как только мог. Риддл нахмурился, потянул сильнее и… Поттер, не удержавшись, влетел в старосту. Бумаги под его мантией тихо хрустнули.

Снейп приостановился, уловив странный звук, и резко поднял глаза. Оба юноши испуганно замерли, мгновенно позабыв о всех разногласиях.

Маг внимательно оглядел кабинет. На первый взгляд он выглядел абсолютно пустым, но… этот звук. Ему ведь не послышалось. Северус был весьма наблюдательным, он слышал и подмечал зачастую куда больше вещей, чем рядовые волшебники. А сейчас в кабинете совершенно точно раздался хоть и краткий, но шелест. И источник этого шелеста находился где-то в районе двери…

Профессор ЗОТИ распрямился и чуть прищурился, напряженно вглядываясь в пустоту. А затем отложил в сторону скальпель, которым срезал «бородавки», и взял в руки волшебную палочку.

Том сильнее сжал пальцы на руке Поттера. Гарри почти перестал дышать, дабы не выдать их своим же взволнованным сопением. Но было поздно. Снейп уже заподозрил неладное, поднял палочку и лишь размышлял, каким именно заклинанием ему стоит проверить наличие незваных гостей…

Но тут в тишине кабинета раздался совсем иной звук. Скрип двери, отделявшей класс Защиты от Тёмных искусств от коридоров Хогвартса. Северус тоже замер.

— Профессор Снейп? — эхом разнёсся по кабинету бодрый голос Люпина. — Профессор, вы здесь?

За голосом последовал новый скрип, а затем и звук шагов второго профессора. Снейп вдруг совершенно поменялся в лице. Он наспех оглядел стол, захлопнул тетрадь с записями, а потом резко успокоился, и его лицо приняло своё привычно-кислое выражение.

— Северус? — снова позвал его маг.

Судя по громкости голоса, Люпин уже был у лестницы. Гарри с надеждой взглянул на Риддла: это буквально был их последний шанс. Том понял всё правильно и, отбросив все мысли о шпионаже, потянул третьекурсника обратно к двери.

Тем временем Ремус поднялся по лестнице и вежливо постучал. Снейп наспех вытер руки о какую-то не первой чистоты тряпку, нашедшуюся также в одном из ящиков.

— Северус, если ты занят, я могу прийти и в другое время, но я должен попросить тебя об одном одолжении, — со вздохом проговорил Люпин.

Профессор ЗОТИ хлопнул ящиком. И быстрым шагом прошёл до двери, по пути отперев её заклинанием. Волшебники, укрытые мантией Поттера, едва успели метнуться в сторону, чтобы не столкнуться с преподавателем.

Дверь распахнулась.

— Ну и что тебе надо, Люпин? — угрюмо бросил Северус прямо с порога. Ремус вздохнул, в очередной раз растеряв все надежды по-человечески поговорить с коллегой.

— Мне нужна замена, — коротко пояснил он. — Ты ведь знаешь… скоро цикл… и мне снова придётся несколько дней проваляться в своем кабинете. Я буду очень тебе благодарен, если ты проведёшь следующее занятие в Дуэльном клубе вместо меня.

— И ты думаешь, что мне нужна твоя благодарность?

— О, — хмыкнул Люпин, — я на это и не надеюсь, Северус. Но детям нужны занятия. А если тебе недостаточно моей благодарности, я тоже могу подменить тебя как-нибудь.

Кислая мина Снейпа стала ещё кислее. Он скривил губы.

— И чему _ты_ сможешь научить студентов?

Гарри, стоявший буквально в паре шагов от него и пытавшийся в паре со слизеринцем пробраться к выходу, едва ли не взорвался от гнева.

«Чему Ремус может нас научить?! — яростно думал он. — Чему научить?! Да чему угодно! И ещё патронусу в придачу!»

Его отрезвила мертвая хватка Риддла, с которой тот снова сжал руку мальчишки, когда заметил, что он напрягся и стал быстрее дышать. Поттер нахмурился.

— Чему-нибудь научу, Северус, — с натянутой добродушностью ответил Люпин. — Об этом можешь не беспокоиться. Ну так что? Время то же, что и обычно.

Снейп ответил не сразу, и у Ремуса появилось время, чтобы взглянуть на что-нибудь, кроме постной физиономии профессора по ЗОТИ. Взгляд мужчины тут же упал на рабочий стол Северуса.

— Новые эксперименты? — вежливо поинтересовался он в попытке хоть как-то разбавить беседу. Снейп скосил взгляд на стол и нахмурился.

— Нет.

— О, — с наигранным пониманием качнул головой Люпин.

В этот момент его взгляд снова скользнул по мрачному кабинету и… уткнулся в нечто, напоминавшее носок кожаного ботинка, который тут же исчез. Ремус на мгновение замер и слегка нахмурился. И это не укрылось от внимания Снейпа.

— Что-то… случилось? — спросил маг, тут же вспомнив о странном звуке, который услышал прямо перед приходом Ремуса.

Он повернулся вслед за Люпином, но на полу уже ничего странного не было. А сам Ремус настороженно вгляделся в пространство на четыре фута выше того места, где заметил ботинок. Гарри оторопел. Люпин смотрел на него практически прямым взглядом.

«Тебе показалось… — мысленно попросил гриффиндорец. — Пожалуйста, Ремус, подумай, что тебе показалось!»

Ремус не умел читать мысли, о чём Гарри знал точно, но в эту секунду он вдруг отвёл глаза и посмотрел на Снейпа.

— М-м… нет, ничего. Я просто задумался.

Северус повернулся к нему.

— О чём?

— О том, что в свободное время я часто вижу тебя занятым зельями, — Ремус повёл плечами, — и при этом ты преподаёшь здесь Защиту от Тёмных искусств…

— Какое удивительное… наблюдение, — перебил его Снейп.

— Можешь язвить, сколько тебе угодно, Северус, но мне действительно интересно, почему ты не выбрал своим предметом зельеварение, — ответил Люпин. — Мне всегда казалось, что тебе оно ближе.

Он осторожно прислонился плечом к дверному проёму, освободив при этом практически половину прохода. Риддл и Поттер переглянулись. Снейп тем временем вспыхнул.

— А мне всегда казалось, что тебе ближе прогулки в лесу, нежели работа преподавателя, — процедил маг, презрительно скривив губы.

Гарри не дыша пробирался к двери на пару со слизеринцем и старательно перебарывал желание влепить Нюниусу затрещину. Люпин грустно хмыкнул:

— Что ж… в таком случае мы оба можем ошибаться. Или оба быть правыми. Но ладно, я вижу, что к философии ты сегодня не склонен, так что не стану больше задерживать…

Он встал полубоком к выходу и ненадолго приостановился.

— Но ты подменишь меня?

Риддл пропихнул в дверной проём Поттера.

— Да.

И вслед за ним просочился мимо Люпина. Не веря своему счастью, юноши кое-как спустились вниз по винтовой лестнице и бросились через класс.

— Спасибо.

Дверь кабинета ЗОТИ, к счастью, оказалась открытой…


	21. В тихом омуте, Ч.3

Ночь окончательно спустилась на стены Хогвартса, погрузив во тьму и притихший замок, и сверкающие от снега окрестности. В редком окне можно было увидеть теплый огонек от настольной лампы или факела, вспыхнувшего от чьих-то беспокойных шагов. И даже в хижине лесничего сегодня было до необычного тихо. Из окна гриффиндорской спальни было видно лишь тонкую струю дыма, поднимавшуюся у края Запретного леса и чуть подсвеченную светом луны.

Поттеру не спалось, и он по привычке сидел на окне, приобняв руками колени. Слишком уж волнительными были последние дни и слишком рискованной вышла вылазка в кабинет Снейпа. Страницы он отдал Риддлу, и ему даже не надо было смотреть в волшебную карту, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что слизеринец сейчас тоже сидит без сна. До следующего занятия окклюменцией оставалось всего три дня, и Том не был бы собой, если бы не потратил всё это время на изнурительную подготовку.

Но хватит ли ему времени? Гарри не знал. И вдобавок думал о том, что теперь им нужно было опасаться разговоров не только со Снейпом, но ещё и с Люпином. Хотя уж кому, а Ремусу, наверное, стоило рассказать обо всем, что сейчас творилось.

Поттер устало прислонился щекой к стеклу, невзирая на холод. Глаза всё-таки начинали слипаться…

Том сидел на своей кровати в окружении пары дюжин страниц и напряженно прокручивал в пальцах палочку с маленьким огоньком на конце. Иногда он брал какую-то из страниц в руки и наскоро пробегался глазами по истертым буквам. И вновь откладывал её на кровать, погружаясь в напряженные мысли.

Всё, что ему было нужно, он уже узнал, но вместе с тем пришёл к выводу, что одних знаний ему будет недостаточно. Так было и с легиллименцией: ему понадобилось больше года, чтобы овладеть ей на достаточном уровне, и двое летних каникул, во время которых он оттачивал свои навыки на безызвестных магглах в бедных районах Лондона.

Ему нужна была практика. Ему было нужно время. Но в данный момент о такой роскоши приходилось только мечтать. Во всем Хогвартсе не нашлось бы ни одного человека, которому он решился бы вверить своё сознание, особенно с учётом того, что в этом сознании уже копался один чертовски избирательный маг…

Но сидеть сложа руки в ожидании следующего индивидуального занятия Риддл тоже не собирался.

***

— Палочки на изготовку! — легким эхом разнёсся по дуэльному залу голос Люпина.

Соперники встали в стойки под поддерживающее улюлюканье младших курсов. И было чему радоваться: сегодня показательные поединки проводились у третьекурсников. В одном конце помоста напряженно хмурился Грегори Гойл, надувая без того пухлые щеки, а в другом всё уверенней улыбался Рон, ободрённый поддержкой друзей.

— Не проиграй, Рон! — поддержал брата Фред. — Я поставил на тебя целый сикль!

Младший Уизли негромко фыркнул и встал поудобнее, уткнувшись взглядом в соперника. Гермиона вздохнула и поправила волосы.

— Что такое? — вполголоса спросил Гарри.

— По-моему, он слишком самоуверен, — так же тихо ответила девочка.

Поттер вновь взглянул на соперников и пожал плечами.

— Это же Гойл…

— Вот именно! — встрял в разговор Симус. — Не волнуйся, Грейнджер! Готов поспорить, что Гойл и заклинания-то толком не знает. Они с Крэббом разве что кулаками махать горазды.

— Я не волнуюсь, — строго отрезала Гермиона. — Но все-таки… если бы он совсем не знал заклинаний, он бы не вызвался на дуэль.

— На счёт три! — предупредил Люпин. — Раз…

— Рон справится, — заверил подругу Поттер.

— Два…

Гермиона скрестила перед собой руки с зажатой в них палочкой и ещё раз вздохнула.

— Три!

Гойл всё же замялся, забыв не то заклинание, не то движение палочкой, и Рон атаковал первым, наспех взмахнув рукой:

— Левиосо!

Заклятие вышло неаккуратным. Гойл сперва отлетел назад, совершив что-то вроде кульбита, и только после этого завис в воздухе, как того требовали левитационные чары. Однако Рон остался доволен и широко улыбнулся.

Гриффиндорцы радостно заулюлюкали: Гойл так и остался парить над помостом, кряхтя и неловко дрыгаясь в попытке принять вертикальное положение.

— Чего ждешь, дурак?! — не выдержал Малфой. — У тебя же есть палочка! Атакуй его!

Приказ подействовал на жертву левитации отрезвляюще. К удивлению всех, Гойл всё же умудрился развернуться в направлении своего врага и с натугой выкрикнул заклинание:

— Фурункулюс!

Рон испуганно пригнулся. Изначально неустойчивые левитационные чары рассеялись, и Гойл с грохотом упал на помост. Малфой незаметно для самого себя сжал кулаки, но молча смотреть на то, как Уизли уже отходит от шока, а его «телохранитель» всё ещё валяется на ковре, всё же не смог.

— Чего разлёгся! — авторитетно скомандовал он. — Вставай!

Гойл подскочил с неожиданной для своей комплекции лёгкостью и вновь наставил палочку на соперника, в пылу «боя» вспомнив ещё одно заклинание.

Однако Уизли оказался быстрее и за пару мгновений до этого успел наслать на противника заклинание танцующих ног. Гойл, ойкнув, подпрыгнул и, к собственному ужасу, тут же пустился в суматошную пляску. Зрители, глядя на это действо, понемногу начинали смеяться.

— Релашио! — выкрикнул Гойл, собрав остатки достоинства и кое-как направив вечно подпрыгивающую палочку на ненавистного ему гриффиндорца.

Его рука дернулась в такт безумному танцу, и заклинание угодило не в корпус, а в ботинки младшего Уизли. Рон подпрыгнул, но ничего страшного с его ногами не произошло. Разве что шнурки оказались развязанными.

— Фурункулюс! — в отчаянии попробовал Гойл в то время, как его уже ватные ноги продолжали отбивать лихой ритм.

— Опять! — возмутился Рон, удачно отпрыгнув сторону. — Никакой фантазии!

Гриффиндорцы загоготали. Гарри довольно хмыкнул. Уизли, вдохновленный поддержкой, приготовился нанести финальный удар… но тут удача повернулась к нему задней частью и беспощадно разрушила все его мечты о триумфе.

Рон всё же запнулся о развязанные шнурки при попытке сделать эффектный выпад. И с испуганным вскриком грохнулся на помост.

Дуэльный зал на несколько долгих секунд погрузился в удивленную тишину, но затем взорвался хохотом с новой силой. Теперь уже смеялись студенты абсолютно всех факультетов и даже Ремус глухо закашлялся. Уши Рональда в одно мгновение стали пунцовыми.

Серьёзным и даже в некоторой степени разочарованным оставался только профессор Снейп, всё это время неотрывно следивший за дуэлянтами.

— Так, ладно, — сжалился над соперниками Люпин, пытаясь не улыбаться, — мне кажется, на сегодня достаточно.

Маг пробрался к помосту и первым делом расколдовал Гойла, на которого уже было попросту жалко смотреть. Мальчик наконец-то остановился, но на ногах удержаться не смог и осел на помост так же, как и его противник. По его округлому лицу градом катился пот.

Рон смущенно заправил шнурки в ботинки и поднялся на ноги, с надеждой взглянув на Ремуса. Люпин чуть прищурился и ещё раз оглядел дуэлянтов.

— Так, попрошу тишины! — уже серьёзнее попросил маг. — Насколько это возможно.

Зал немного притих, но улыбки никуда не исчезли. Люпин тем временем обратился за советом к коллеге.

— Профессор, что скажете?

Мужчина вежливо улыбнулся, но в отношении Северуса это действие положительного эффекта не возымело. Снейп скрестил на груди цепкие руки, мрачным взглядом смерил обоих соперников и повернулся обратно к Ремусу.

— Я скажу, профессор Люпин, что, несмотря на всю изобретательность мистера Уизли, с его стороны было крайне безответственно терять контроль в тот момент, когда противник ещё мог атаковать, — он вновь одарил младшего Уизли взглядом полным флегматичного разочарования и слегка скривил губы. — Всё-таки умение твёрдо стоять на ногах является фундаментальным в дуэльном искусстве…

Рон возмущенно напыжился. Гарри взглянул на подругу, но та лишь неуверенно качнула кудрями. Профессор ЗОТИ всё же был прав.

— И в самом деле, — подумав, согласился Люпин и беззлобно улыбнулся, — но, при всём уважении к вам, профессор, я всё же сомневаюсь в том, что мистер Гойл в его состоянии осилил бы ещё одно заклинание… Но стоит отметить его выносливость.

В рядах гриффиндорцев чуть громче нужного фыркнул Симус. Поттер с Грейнджер снова переглянулись.

— Но ладно, — подытожил Люпин. — В таком случае будем считать, что поединок завершился ничьей! Спасибо!

Рон слез с помоста под наполовину восторженное, наполовину разочарованное гудение зала и скосил взгляд на профессора по ЗОТИ.

— Гоблин, — обиженно буркнул он.

— Угу, — солидарно подтвердил Поттер.

Уизли скривил губы, почти идеально скопировав выражение лица Снейпа и карикатурно гнусавым голосом повторил:

— «Умение твёрдо стоять на ногах является фундаментальным»… Ну надо же!

Гермиона сочувствующе вздохнула.

— Не расстраивайся, Рон. У Гарри, вон, тоже когда-то была ничья.

— Так у него с кем! — почти мечтательно возразил Уизли. — С Риддлом! В клубе, вон, до сих пор об этом шепчутся! А у меня… с этим…

— Ты же знаешь, что это бред, Рон, — серьёзно прервал его Гарри. — Не было у меня никакой ничьей. Я же говорил, что проиграл бы ему, если бы не вся эта история с палочками. А вот ты победил. Ты взгляни: Гойл даже на ногах с трудом держится.

Уизли посмотрел в сторону слизеринцев, но лишь огорчённо вздохнул.

— Не победа, а какое-то посмешище…

— Тебе просто не повезло, — констатировала Гермиона, а затем чуть тише добавила: — И всё-таки, Рон… завяжи шнурки.

Гриффиндорец ещё больше надулся, но совета послушался. На помост тем временем взобралась новая пара противников.

— И что за заклинание такое дурацкое! — буркнул Рон, управляясь с узлами. — Зачем было развязывать мне шнурки?!

— «Релашио» относится как к защитным, так и к бытовым чарам, — поспешила пояснить Грейнджер. — Я думаю, Гойл целился в корпус, и, если бы он попал, в лучшем случае тебя бы просто отбросило, а в худшем — и вовсе могло оглушить. А так заклинание сработало, как бытовое, и только распутало все узлы на твоих ботинках.

Рон со вздохом поднялся.

— Да уж. Откуда только Гойл его знает…

— Ну, может быть, — с улыбкой предположил Гарри, — он себе так шнурки развязывает? 

***

Дверь личного кабинета Слизнорта слегка приоткрылась и хлопнула, мгновенно обратив на себя внимание профессора зелий.

— Том, мой мальчик! Какой нежданный визит! — удивлённо воскликнул Слизнорт, отняв глаза от свитка, а затем мельком взглянул на часы. — Вы разве не посещаете занятия Дуэльного клуба?

— В этот раз нет, сэр, — ровно ответил юноша.

— Вот как? — не то удивился, не то заинтересовался зальевар, а его взгляд вдруг сделался по-товарищески лукавым. — Неужто уже сразили всех оппонентов?

Губы Риддла тронула аккуратная улыбка.

— Вовсе нет, сэр. В клубе всё ещё достаточно тех, с кем мне было бы интересно помериться силами.

— О, вы скромничаете, Том! — махнул ладонью Слизнорт, но взглянул на студента уже серьёзнее. — Но почему тогда вы здесь, а не там? У вас что-то случилось?

— Да, сэр, — Риддл сделал короткую паузу, чтобы его слова возымели больший эффект. — И я хотел бы попросить у вас совета.

— Ох, — вот теперь декан Слизерина удивился всерьёз и даже отложил свиток, — конечно, Том… спрашивайте. Но только, ради Мерлина, не стойте в дверях!

Риддл послушно прошёл дальше по кабинету и, подумав, присел в кресло напротив декана, аккуратно опёршись руками на собственные колени.

— Чаю? — гостеприимно предложил маг.

Парень отрицательно качнул головой.

— Ну, что же вас тревожит? — поинтересовался Слизнорт. — Не могу обещать, что отвечу на любой ваш вопрос… всё же многие вещи находятся вне моей компетенции, но во всяком случае попробую.

Том скромно кивнул.

— Понимаете, сэр, я сейчас занимаюсь изучением окклюменции, но… кажется, не совсем понимаю суть.

Зельевар в изумлении замер, но уже в следующую секунду добродушно расхохотался. Том непонимающе приподнял брови.

— Вы не перестаёте меня удивлять, мой мальчик! — с улыбкой воскликнул Слизнорт. — Меня всегда восхищала ваша исключительная тяга к знаниям, но в этот раз вы забрались в действительно сложную область! Мало кто из взрослых магов рискует браться за её изучение.

Риддл вежливо усмехнулся, чуть потупив взгляд.

— Да, это я уже понял, сэр.

— И не собираетесь отступаться?

— Не хотелось бы, сэр.

Зельевар качнул головой и понимающе улыбнулся.

— Что ж, должен вам сразу сказать, что я не шибко силён в окклюменции, но что касаемо теории… тут я, пожалуй, смогу вам помочь. И что же вам не понятно?

— В одной из книг было сказано, для эффективной защиты нужно сперва обучиться контролю собственного сознания.

— Да, всё верно.

— Но я не совсем понимаю, как.

— А-а… — заулыбался профессор, — тут на самом деле всё просто. Наше с вами сознание изначально нагружено множеством воспоминаний, но тому, кто будет пытаться влезть в вашу голову, как правило, нужны будут лишь определённые фрагменты. И ваша задача состоит в том, чтобы помешать вашему оппоненту добраться до того, что ему знать не требуется.

Риддл задумался. На ум сразу начали приходить их занятия с профессором по ЗОТИ.

— И для этого нужно закрыть сознание? Утаить «фрагменты»?

— О, нет-нет, что вы! — возразил Слизнорт, аккуратно взмахнув руками. — То есть, так, разумеется, можно делать, но на этот способ уходит значительно большее количество сил.

— Тогда как?

Декан улыбнулся, одарив своего студента лукавым взглядом.

— Мне кажется, вы должны об этом догадываться, Том. Настоящее искусство окклюменции состоит в том, чтобы, скажем так… водить легиллимента за нос и подкидывать ему те воспоминания, которые не несут для вас никакой опасности.

— О… — протянул юноша, — то есть… это что-то вроде обмана?

— Ну, это весьма грубое определение. Я бы скорее назвал это своего рода игрой.

Том кивнул, пытаясь совместить услышанное с тем, что он делал на индивидуальных занятиях и что уже успел прочесть в книгах.

— Но ведь легиллимент может заметить, что среди воспоминаний нет нужных ему, и заподозрить утаивание? А это не всегда может быть… уместно.

— Хо-хо! — Слизнорт отклонился на спинку своего кресла. — Да вы мыслите, как настоящий шпион!

— Всего лишь пытаюсь выяснить слабые места этой техники, — мягко возразил Риддл.

— И правильно делаете, — согласился маг. — Однако то, что вы называете слабостью, в руках опытного окклюмента может стать весьма удобным инструментом, знаете ли…

— И как же? — слизеринец с неподдельным интересом посмотрел на профессора.

— Как вас всё-таки затронула эта тема! — Слизнорт удивленно хмыкнул, но затем улыбнулся. — Но, впрочем, не вижу смысла что-то от вас утаивать. Вы вероятно уже читали о том, что для легиллимента, проникающего в чужое сознание, разница между реальными воспоминаниями и, скажем, снами не всегда очевидна?

Том кивнул. В этом он успел убедиться не только в теории, но ещё и на практике.

— Да, сэр.

— То же самое касается и фантазий. Причём как тех, которые есть у каждого из нас, так и созданных намеренно.

Класс зельеварения на несколько секунд погрузился в лёгкую тишину, в коей обычно возникали самые простые, но отчего-то ранее непонятные мысли.

— Ложные воспоминания? — догадался Риддл.

— Верно, Том! Верно!

Слизнорт от радости даже прищелкнул пальцами.

— То есть… теоретически я могу создать изменённую копию некоего воспоминания и «предложить» её легиллименту вместо настоящего?

— Именно. Однако учтите: этот способ требует очень тщательной проработки вторичных фрагментов, иначе разница между ними и исходными воспоминаниями будет слишком уж очевидна.

Том внимательно наблюдал за профессором, чьё выражение лица на мгновение будто бы стало мечтательным. Но в следующий миг зельевар спохватился и поспешил добавить:

— Но это в теории. Сам я подобным приёмом ни разу не пользовался. Как я уже говорил, окклюмент из меня не особенно искушённый.

— О, — Том коротко улыбнулся, — понимаю.

В разговоре возникла пауза, грозившая затянуться. Слизнорт, негромко откашлявшись, вновь взял в руки свиток, который всё никак не мог дочитать.

— Надо думать, мне удалось удовлетворить ваш интерес?

— Конечно, сэр, — заверил преподавателя Том.

— Что ж, это замечательно, — зельевар гордо приосанился, а затем с интересом взглянул на юношу. — Но всё же позвольте мне нескромный вопрос… Что же сподвигло вас на изучение столь сложной науки?

Риддл, уже вставший из своего кресла, на секунду задумался.

— Чистое любопытство, сэр.

Слизнорт довольно расхохотался.

— И то верно! Мне в ваши годы тоже совершенно не сиделось на месте. Хотелось искать, исследовать… и не только в научных целях, если вы понимаете о чём я… — маг заговорчески подмигнул своему студенту. — И всё любопытство… да… Право, мне даже интересно, куда ещё оно вас заведёт!

— Даже не знаю, сэр, — загадочно улыбнулся Марволо. 

***

Поттер в безнадёжной задумчивости спрыгнул с последней ступеньки лестницы на пролёт третьего этажа и, не сбавляя шага, свернул в коридоры. Дни, приправленные неясным волнением, пролетали чересчур быстро. Казалось, только что они с друзьями возвращались в гостиную после дуэлей в клубе, а до встречи Тома со Снейпом оставалось ещё достаточно времени — и вот уже был вечер второго дня, а сам Гарри спешил на ужин после затянувшейся тренировки.

С Риддлом за это время они не пересеклись ни разу, не считая совместных приёмов пищи. И даже тогда слизеринец почти не обращал на него внимания и либо говорил с кем-то, либо просто ел в глубокой задумчивости.

Сегодня Поттеру удалось перекинуть ему записку на завтраке с предложением встретиться в каком-нибудь кабинете или на башне. Позже, перед парой по Заклинаниям, к Гарри прилетел ответ на желтоватой бумаге, сложенной в виде небольшой бабочки:

_«Послезавтра. В шесть»._

И эта записка его тревожила. «Послезавтра» означало то, что с Риддлом они увидятся уже после занятия по окклюменции и он точно ничем не сможет ему помочь. Правда, теперь Том, казалось, в его помощи не нуждался.

Часы пробили семь. Поттер прибавил шагу в надежде, что его однокурсники не успеют в первые секунды смести весь пудинг. Благо, он был рядом с одним из тайных проходов, который он заметил на Карте Мародёров буквально на днях.

Проход вёл прямиком с третьего на первый этаж, выходил рядом с Главным залом, а начинался с небольшой дверцы, что находилась между двумя рыцарскими доспехами и была надёжно сокрыта огромным знаменем, которое они держали в руках.

Доспехи Гарри нашёл почти сразу, потому как раньше не раз походил мимо них. Дальше Карта советовала повернуть шлем одного из «рыцарей» вправо на четверть круга, и вот тут у мальчишки внезапно возникли трудности.

Ему не хватало роста. Доспехи были едва ли двухметровые и, даже привстав на носки, Поттер всё равно не смог дотянуться. Однако попытки он не оставил и даже начал думать о том, чтобы подпрыгнуть и аккуратно стукнуть по шлему в прыжке…

— Гарри?

Поттер вздрогнул от неожиданности и повернулся. На него в искреннем удивлении смотрел профессор Люпин.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Ремус! — несмотря на всю неоднозначность сложившейся ситуации Гарри всё же обрадовался. — Эм… я просто…

Парнишка замялся.

— Просто пытаешься повернуть шлем у этого рыцаря, чтобы открыть проход за знаменем? — подсказал Люпин.

— Да, — на автомате ответил Поттер, но сразу же спохватился. — То есть нет… То есть… откуда ты знаешь?

Ремус негромко расхохотался.

— Ну, я уже провёл в Хогвартсе достаточно времени, чтобы знать о некоторых секретных проходах. Но меня несколько удивляет то, что о нём знаешь ты.

— Мне… Фред с Джорджем показали, — ляпнул Гарри первое, что пришло на ум, решив тактично умолчать о карте. Ремус, конечно, был ему другом, но он также был ещё и преподавателем.

— А, — улыбнулся Люпин, — ну, в них я не сомневаюсь.

Мальчик пожал плечами и внезапно понял, что отмазка вышла удачной. Кажется, на него всё-таки оказывала влияние Гермиона. Или Том Риддл.

— Не возражаешь, если я тебе помогу? — вдруг спросил Ремус.

Гарри удивленно моргнул. По спине лёгкой волной прокатилось неприятно прохладное чувство. Он всё ещё не был уверен в том, что ему стоило оставаться наедине с Люпином, ведь это значительно повышало шансы крайне неудобного разговора…

Но вместо того, чтобы отказаться, он лишь снова пожал плечами.

— Нет.

Мужчина вновь рассмеялся, шагнул вперёд и аккуратно повернул шлем в нужную сторону. За знаменем что-то щёлкнуло и лениво заскрежетало. Ремус со знанием дела нырнул по руку железного рыцаря и приподнял ткань. За ней зияла дыра прохода.

— После тебя, — вежливо предложил маг, а затем с улыбкой добавил: — Не удивляйся ты так. Я, между прочим, тоже опаздываю на ужин.

Гарри весело улыбнулся:

— Но твой пудинг, по крайней мере, никто не съест.

— О, это безусловный плюс бытия профессором, — подтвердил Ремус.

Волшебники забрались в проход, зажгли волшебные палочки и, как только дверь за ними закрылась, начали быстро спускаться вниз.

— Кстати, Гарри, я хотел кое о чём поговорить с тобой, — вспомнил Люпин спустя минуту молчания.

Поттер повернулся к нему, продолжая осторожно спускаться вниз по витой лестнице. И что-то в тоне Ремуса заставило его снова заволноваться.

— О чём?

— О том, что я хоть и ценю вашу с друзьями исключительную любознательность, но должен сказать тебе, что идея следить за профессором Снейпом была, мягко говоря, _очень_ глупой. И я не понимаю, о чём вы с Роном и Гермионой думали, когда решились на это.

Гарри был почти готов к этому разговору, но после упоминания друзей от неожиданности растерял все слова и смог лишь удивлённо уставиться на Люпина. Профессор такую реакцию понял по-своему.

— Гарри, вот только не делай вид, что не понимаешь, о чём я. Твой отец пользовался мантией-невидимкой всё время, пока учился в Хогвартсе. И я прекрасно знаю, что случается, когда под ней находится слишком много людей и кто-то забывает вовремя убрать ногу…

Поттер неуверенно остановился.

— Ремус, мы не следили.

— Гарри, только не пытайся меня обмануть, — Люпин тоже остановился, а его голос стал очень серьёзным. — Я не собираюсь сдавать вас Северусу или кому-либо ещё, но я надеюсь, что ты объяснишь мне причины столь необдуманного поступка. А если бы я к нему тогда не пришёл? Вы бы остались ночевать в его кабинете? Гарри, ты ведь знаешь, что Снейп не дурак — он бы рано или поздно заметил вас. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько бы тогда у вас было проблем?

Гарри наконец-то собрался с мыслями и взглянул на Люпина. Тот смотрел строго, но даже в свете волшебной палочки было заметно, что он не сердится, а скорее волнуется за ребят.

— Мы не следили, правда, — честно повторил Поттер. — И Рон с Гермионой тут не причём.

Тут настало время удивляться Люпину, искренне считавшему, что в кабинете профессора по ЗОТИ он застал именно гриффиндорскую троицу. Но Гарри не лгал. И ещё совершенно точно произнёс «мы».

Поттер меж тем снова вздохнул.

— Мы хотели взять из его кабинета кое-какие книги. Ты разве не знаешь… что Снейп решил учить Риддла окклюменции?

Брови Люпина ожидаемо поползли вверх, и Гарри за неимением выбора начал рассказывать ему всё по порядку, совершенно забыв об ужине.

— Да уж… — ошарашенно заключил Люпин, теряясь в том, что всё-таки шокировало его больше всего остального: дружба Гарри со слизеринцем, странное поведение Северуса или же то, что из-за непостижимой смеси двух предыдущих факторов у него были все шансы в скором времени потерять работу.

Хотя, если подумать, потерять работу он должен был по другой причине. Ремус на автомате коснулся пальцами пустой склянки в кармане рабочей мантии, которую как раз собирался отдать Слизнорту. После той страшной ночи он стал внимательнее следить за тем, чтобы принимать противоядие вовремя… хоть и думал над тем, что в прошлом месяце делал всё то же самое и всё равно каким-то образом умудрился забыть.

Гарри смотрел на него не то виновато, не то обеспокоенно. Ремус вздохнул.

— Даже не знаю, чем вам помочь в такой ситуации. Боюсь, сколько бы полезной не была информация в найденных вами книгах, она едва ли поможет Тому овладеть окклюменцией за столь небольшой срок.

Гриффиндорец упрямо поджал губы.

— Том безусловно обладает талантом к освоению магии, тут я не спорю. Однако эти чары требуют практики, — пояснил Люпин, — более основательной, нежели заклинания из программы шестого и даже седьмого курса. Так что у Тома больше всего шансов научиться именно на занятиях с профессором Снейпом, как бы вам не хотелось их избежать.

— А разве никто другой не может учить окклюменции? Например, ты? Или Дамблдор?

— Хо-хо! — Люпин даже слегка улыбнулся. — Нет, Гарри, я, конечно, польщен, что ты так хорошо обо мне думаешь, но из меня окклюмент, как из тыквы сливовый пирог. А у директора, скорее всего, и без того забот хватает… тем более, если ты говоришь, что он сам одобрил эти занятия.

— Но что тогда делать?

— Не знаю, Гарри, не знаю, — Люпин задумчиво качнул головой, понимая, что его слова, скорее всего, ещё больше взволновали мальчишку. — Но, если взглянуть на это иначе, до Рождества осталось не так уж и много времени, а там у вас будет перерыв.

Поттер вздохнул. До каникул и в самом деле оставалось всего чуть больше недели, но даже этого могло быть достаточно для того, чтобы Снейп успел найти у Риддла воспоминания про оборотня и Трофейный зал.

— Но если эти занятия и впрямь продолжатся после каникул… — вдруг произнёс Люпин чуть более воодушевлённым тоном, — то, может быть, нам удастся найти мистеру Риддлу неплохого учителя.

Гарри резко взглянул на него.

— Кого?

Ремус по-доброму улыбнулся.

— Как бы это неожиданно не звучало, Гарри, но… твою маму.

— Маму?.. — после секундного замешательства переспросил мальчик.

— Да. В окклюменции она разбирается куда лучше всех нас, вместе взятых, — подтвердил Люпин и, предупреждая вопросы, добавил: — Если я не ошибаюсь, её тоже когда-то учил Северус.

Поттеру пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы у него не отвалилась челюсть, но затем к нему пришло осознание, что эта идея Люпина имела шансы их всех спасти.

— Это… — наконец смог сказать он, — это отличная идея, Ремус!

Он даже улыбнулся от облегчения. Оставалось только предложить это Тому, а затем как-нибудь дотянуть до каникул…

— Спасибо, — Люпин тоже заулыбался. — А теперь… давай всё же пойдём на ужин, а то там, и правда, ничего не останется. 

***

Для Тома дни до его встреч со Снейпом тянулись куда медленнее, чем для того же Гарри: он не тренировался и не играл в квиддич, не засиживался в гостиной, обсуждая с друзьями, как проведёт каникулы, и даже предметов в расписании у него было намного меньше из-за повышенной учебной нагрузки. Поэтому всё, что ему оставалось — это сидеть где-нибудь в библиотеке или в собственной спальне и упрямо готовиться к пресловутым индивидуальным занятиям.

Занятия, к слову, у него уже сидели в печёнках, и при их приближении настроение у него неизменно портилось. Вот и сейчас, на вечерней паре по ЗОТИ, он особенно злобно скрипел пером, расписывая в эссе все прелести заклятия Круциатус.

Снейп, медленно ходивший по классу, остановился над ним, скептически разглядывая то, что парень успел написать за прошедшие полчаса. Том на долю секунды замер, но затем продолжил писать как ни в чём не бывало… Утвердившись в мысли, что в нём сейчас более чем достаточно ненависти, чтобы применить описываемое проклятие.

Профессор двинулся дальше и по пути со знанием дела огрел журналом Флинта, бесталанно списывавшего у сидевшей рядом сокурсницы.

— Пять минут. И работы ко мне на стол, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, возвестил Северус и добавил: — На следующей неделе у вас будет семестровый тест по всему пройденному за полугодие материалу.

— На следующей неделе? — Перси Уизли даже оторвался от своего пергамента. — Но, сэр, это ведь будут уже каникулы…

— Это будет последний день _перед_ каникулами, — возразил Снейп. — И по расписанию вы обязаны в этот день отучиться. А кто прогуляет — получит ноль баллов и на каникулах должен будет подготовить эссе на _каждую_ из пройденных тем, объемом не менее двух рукописных свитков.

Шестикурсники взволнованно зашептались. Кто-то даже обречённо вздохнул. Риддл с нездоровым старанием вывел последнюю строчку про эффекты заклятия и отложил перо. Часы на башне пробили пять.

Когда Том прошёл в кабинет профессора по ЗОТИ, он силой воли заставил себя успокоиться. Пусть у него и не было практики в предыдущие дни, теперь он во всяком случае чётко знал, что от него требуется, и даже успел поработать над некоторыми заготовками.

Но в первую очередь ему нужно было именно спокойствие, которого, как теперь понял Том, на прошлых занятиях Снейп намеренно пытался его лишить.

Парень сам отлевитировал себе стул и уселся в него, флегматично разглядывая обстановку. В кабинете мало что изменилось с того дня, когда они с Поттером были здесь: разве что содержимое в нескольких банках незначительно поубавилось и рабочий стол профессора был чересчур пустым. Снейп взглянул на него с подозрением.

— Вы сегодня удивительно спокойны, Риддл, — отметил он, неспешно вытягивая из рукава волшебную палочку.

— На прошлом занятии вы сами сказали, что отсутствие самоконтроля не принесёт мне пользы, профессор, — парировал Том.

Долгих прелюдий они уже давно не устраивали, но в этот раз Снейп ещё на пару долгих секунд задержался взглядом на слизеринце, будто уже сейчас рыскал в его сознании. Что-то изменилось в Риддле с их последней встречи — и это сильно его настораживало.

— Что ж… я рад, что вы наконец-то приняли это к сведению. Приготовьтесь.

Как бы Том не пытался заглушить в себе любые зачатки страха, последнее слово всё равно заставило его взволнованно взяться за подлокотники. Парень сделал короткий вдох.

— Легиллименс, — произнёс Снейп и почувствовал, как его собственное сознание стекается по руке в кончик волшебной палочки и устремляется дальше, чтобы окунуться в чужие воспоминания, словно в бездонный омут…

Но в нужный момент Риддл всё же успел сконцентрироваться, и вместо привычного сопротивления, державшегося на чистом упрямстве старосты, Снейп вдруг наткнулся на самый настоящий ментальный барьер.

Столкновение длилось не дольше пары секунд, после чего Северуса, ослабившего давление чар, грубо выкинуло из сознания Риддла обратно в реальный мир. Том осторожно выдохнул.

Если верить книгам, закрытие сознания было самым надежным способом, но, как и предупреждал Слизнорт, требовало слишком уж много сил. Логичнее было воспользоваться вторым способом, но…

Он испугался. Поосторожничал. Трёх дней подготовки было предательски мало для того, чтобы обвести вокруг пальца столь искушённого легиллимента.

— Барьер? — Снейп удивлённо нахмурился. — Не помню, чтобы я вам о нём рассказывал.

— Мне пришлось проконсультироваться с профессором Слизнортом, поскольку вы, как мне показалось, не собирались просвещать меня в этом вопросе, — нарочито спокойным тоном ответил Риддл. — Хотя я не совсем понимаю этого, сэр. Я думал, что процесс обучения основывается именно на объяснении, а не на утаивании материала.

— Не надумывайте себе лишнего, мистер Риддл. Я лишь считал, что вы ещё не готовы к столь сложным приёмам, — угрюмо возразил Снейп. — Но, предположим, я ошибался.

Он вновь поднял палочку, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза слизеринца. Слизнорт за столь короткий срок смог подтянуть его в окклюменции, или Риддл снова что-то утаивал? Что ж, как бы то ни было, в том, что у старика-декана была в запасе целая кладезь секретов, Северус нисколько не сомневался.

— Легиллименс, — с нажимом произнёс маг, теперь уже в полной готовности встретить достойный отпор.

Риддл зажмурился, впившись пальцами в деревянные ручки. В первый раз он действовал практически интуитивно, а сейчас мог уже ориентироваться на первый удачный опыт, но в тоже время чувствовал, что делает всё неправильно. Теперь Снейп давил на него монотонно, не давая и секунды на передышку, а держать барьер становилось невыносимо сложно.

Нужно было срочно менять стратегию. Впустить Снейпа в сознание и сделать, как говорил Слизнорт. Неделю назад Том так бы и поступил, но сегодня делать это было опасно: воспоминания о «краже» книг были слишком свежи. Но упрямиться дальше, растратить силы и дать Снейпу беспрепятственно копаться в своём сознании всё оставшееся занятие было ещё опаснее…

Риддл сопротивлялся уже минуту, когда Северус вдруг почувствовал, что его защита начала постепенно слабеть. Это было неудивительно: мальчишка всё же не был готов использовать подобные чары и сейчас они, скорее всего, вытягивали из него последние силы. Однако до поблажек маг снисходить не собирался: одного «поражения» на сегодня было достаточно.

Он слегка усилил давление — и в следующую секунду Риддл сипло вдохнул, почувствовав, как нечто неосязаемое и холодное прорвалось сквозь пелену барьера…

Воспоминания… Смутные или яркие… Относительно длинные или длившиеся всего пару мгновений… Северуса всегда поражало то, сколько бесполезного хлама могло храниться в сознании одних людей и насколько обширный мир открывался ему в других. Правда, обычно ему всё-таки попадался хлам, и всего раз чужие воспоминания смогли заинтересовать его по-настоящему…

Не сказать, чтобы копаться в сознании Риддла было совсем уж неинтересно, напротив — во время некоторых занятий в Снейпе почти просыпался азарт. Однако в воспоминаниях слизеринца всегда было слишком много рутины, среди которой найти нужные события иногда было крайне проблематично.

Вот и сейчас перед Снейпом вновь мелькали отрывки занятий, школьные кабинеты, лица профессоров и студентов, с которыми так или иначе говорил Риддл. На таких образах Снейп старался не останавливаться и быстро переходил к следующим, в надежде найти что-нибудь поинтереснее. Но в этот раз удача изменила ему: Северус только и делал, что натыкался на рутинные воспоминания, похожие друг на друга настолько, что ему уже начало казаться, будто некоторые из них повторяются…

Том дышал через раз, время от времени напряжённо ворочая шеей. Снейп слишком быстро бросал предложенные ему отрывки воспоминаний, сводя на нет все старания парня. Но пока Риддл держался, и — чтобы бы там не подумал Снейп — у него ещё оставались силы на то, чтобы раз за разом подсовывать профессору нейтральные или даже фальшивые образы. Правда, с каждой минутой держать концентрацию становилось только сложнее.

Ощущения от присутствия кого-то чужого в сознании действительно походили на то, он чувствовал, будучи окруженным дементорами. И от этого в голову лезли совершенно иные мысли…

_Н_ _ебо_ _, тяжёлое, словно каменная плита, поднятая вверх на дюжину миль_ _… Витая тропинка, ведущая от замка к кромке Запретного леса_ _… Камни, даже в воспоминании отдающие мертвенным холодом…_

_Образ, навеянный случайными мыслями, возник неожиданно — настолько, что Том не успел вовремя подавить его._ _А затем уже_ _Снейп_ _не дал ему это сделать, безошибочно определив, что отрывок воспоминания, резко всплывший в сознании парня, будет куда более интересным, чем всё, что он у_ _спел у_ _видеть_ _до этого._

_Ступив на холодную землю, профессор даже в воспоминании почувствовал себя неуютно._ _Риддл_ _сопротивлялся, но_ _Снейп_ _умело его игнорировал, осматриваясь в незнакомом ему видении._

_Здесь, как и всегда, присутствовала копия реального_ _Риддла_ _, которая в этот раз_ _быстро_ _спускалась вниз по тропинке. Северусу даже пришлось немного прибавить шагу, чтобы поспевать за ним._

_Куда он так спешил?_ _Снейп_ _решил было, что у_ _Риддла_ _была какая-то встреча, но в каменном круге, на который пришёл мальчишка, не было ни души. Маг остановился у входа в круг и_ _с подозрением осмотрелся…_

_Никого._ _Риддл_ _и в самом деле притащился сюда один и понуро опустился на камни, удивив профессора ещё больше. Сейчас он, хоть и отдалённо, напомнил_ _Северусу_ _его самого в школьные годы — одинокого и уставшего, уединившегося в тихом унылом месте, подальше от назойливых однокурсников…_

_Но_ _Снейп_ _быстро отбросил это сравнение_ _. Так недолго было скатиться и до сочувствия к_ _слизеринскому_ _старосте, а это сильно разнилось с тем, чего_ _Снейп_ _хотел добиться своими занятиями. Да и их истории отличались:_ _Северус_ _в школьные годы искал одиночества, чтобы избежать насмешек и издевательств, а_ _Риддл_ _, напротив, был исключительно популярен среди студентов, и его попытка укрыться от остальных, скорее всего, была просто прихотью._

_Правда, то, как стало меняться состояние настоящего_ _Риддла_ _, говорило ему об обратном._ _Тот_ _всё ещё пытался сопротивляться,_ _однако_ _Северус_ _чувствовал, как разум парня постепенно застилали эмоции._

_Гнев._ _Отчаяние. Страх._

_Последние чувства несколько удивили мага, ведь сам он едва ли мог настолько впечатлить_ _Риддла_ _. Но, за_ _метив, как вокруг него начали леденеть камни_ _,_ _Снейп_ _начал догадываться о настоящей причине_ _._ _И в подтверждение его мыслей в Каменном круге возникли дементоры_ _._

_Нет, они не вошли Круг, поднявшись по склону. Они просто возникли из ниоткуда в определенный момент. Очевидно, они появлялись в воспоминании в том порядке, в котором их заметил тогда сам_ _Риддл_ _._

_Парень попытался бежать. «Логично», — отметил про себя_ _Снейп_ _. Но попытка не увенчалась успехом, потому как на пути_ _слизеринца_ _«соткался» очередной_ _дементор_ _…_

_Северусу_ _, хоть он и занимал должность преподавателя Защиты от Тёмных искусств,_ _прежде_ _всё же не приходилось видеть, как дементоры кого-то высасывали. И уж тем более_ _ему не выпадала возможность прочувствовать то, что ощущала жертва в этот момент._

_И процесс, надо отметить, был… особенно неприятным._ _Снейп_ _полагал, что подобное зрелище могло принести толику удовлетворения при условии, что жертва будет преступником — предателем или убийцей. А в том, чтобы наблюдать, как_ _дементор_ _высасывает беспомощного мальчишку, не было и не могло быть ничего приятного._

_Он уже был готов завершить сеанс, ибо это воспоминание грозило не замотивировать_ _Риддла_ _, а напротив — окончательно выбить его из колеи, как вдруг оно оборвалось само по себе. Том всё же смог подавить ненавистный образ, но избавиться от нахлынувших чувств уже был не в состоянии. И ненамеренно воспользовался тем же способом, что_ _однажды уже помог ему вырваться из клубка депрессивных мыслей_ _._

_Снейп_ _, сбитый с толку резкой сменой воспоминаний, замешкался и независимо от своих желаний стал свидетелем сцены,_ _шокировавш_ _ей_ _его куда больше_ _, нежели поцелуй_ _дементора_ _…_

_Хотя поцелуй там тоже присутствовал._ _В этот раз_ _Риддла_ _целовал Поттер — неизвестно откуда взявшийся, но_ _сидевший на одной кровати с замотанным в одеяло старостой._

Снейп резко вырвался из сознания Риддла и уставился на мальчишку, совершенно не понимая, как ему реагировать. Том сидел, чуть согнувшись, будто уставший зверь, но при этом тоже, не отрываясь, смотрел на профессора. В кабинете воцарилось гробовое молчание.

— Какие… увлекательные подробности, — наконец с кислым ехидством процедил Снейп.

Губы старосты дернулись в неприятной улыбке.

— Показать вам ещё?

Северуса почти передёрнуло от отвращения.

— Достаточно.

Он поднял палочку. Том распрямился, не отводя от профессора взгляда. При этом губы его едва заметно подрагивали. Воспоминание о дементорах и в самом деле вывело его из равновесия, но не так, как это представлял Снейп.

— Почему же, сэр? Разве не это вы ищете каждый раз?

Слова слизеринца будто сочились ядом. Как бы он не пытался абстрагироваться от этих воспоминаний, они всё ещё вызывали в нём слишком яркие чувства. И то, что Снейп добрался до них, вызывало в нём лишь чистую ярость.

— Разве вас не интересует, что _ещё_ есть между мной и Поттером?

Снейп, забывшись, сорвался с места и в следующую секунду грозно навис над парнем, приставив к его горлу волшебную палочку. Том отпрянул, вжавшись в деревянную спинку, но сразу оскалился.

— Не забывайтесь, Риддл, — злобно процедил Снейп. — Последнее, что я хотел бы видеть, так это то, как вы удовлетворяете свои… низменные потребности с кем-то из третьекурсников. Но вы, очевидно, просто не в состоянии сдерживаться…

Риддл почти с рыком дернулся за собственной палочкой, но Северус опередил его и безо всяких предупреждений вторгнулся в сознание парня. 

***

Гарри с Роном в этот день выбрались из кабинета Заклинаний раньше обычного: в честь близости зимних каникул профессор Флитвик расщедрился и разрешил третьекурсникам уйти хоть с середины занятия, если они успеют написать тест. И большая часть студентов незамедлительно этим воспользовалась.

— Слушай, куда она всё время уходит? — не то расстроенно, не то удивлённо спросил Уизли, когда обнаружил, что Гермиона не стала их ждать.

Гарри оглянулся по сторонам и пожал плечами.

— Может, просто решила сразу пойти в гостиную? Она всё-таки первая сдала работу.

— Наверное, — согласился Рональд, а затем хмыкнул. — Спорим, что она наберет больше, чем Крэбб и Гойл, вместе взятые?

— Рон, даже мы наберём больше, чем Крэбб и Гойл, вместе взятые, — возразил Поттер.

Уизли коротко всхохотнул.

— Точно! Тогда ещё Малфоя к ним!

Они двинулись в сторону факультетской гостиной. На встречу с Томом Гарри не торопился: времени до шести часов было вполне достаточно, да и бросать Рона одного ему не хотелось.

— М-м… — Поттер задумался. — Малфой может набрать порядочно…

— Да ну, — недоверчиво отмахнулся Уизли. — Ты глянь: он же до сих пор в кабинете. Мы когда выходили, он с таким лицом сидел, будто белладонны объелся.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— И на что спорим?

— Хм… — глаза Рона загорелись азартным блеском, и на мгновение он даже напомнил Поттеру близнецов, — на Гвеног Джонс! Золотую!

— Ого, — выдохнул Гарри, сообразив, что друг имеет в виду редкую карточку от шоколадной лягушки, которая была у него в коллекции и которую Рон очень давно хотел. — Идёт! Но тогда, если выиграю я, с тебя Шарлотта Пинкстоун! Тоже золотая!

— По рукам! — согласился Рон. — Надо будет только попросить маму прислать мне её из дома… Ой.

Уизли резко затормозил возле лестниц. Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Что такое?

— Я забыл, что мне надо письмо домой отправить! — Рон сокрушенно схватился за рыжий затылок. — Прости, Гарри, мне нужно бежать. Если я не отправлю Стрелку до темноты, она опять потеряется!

— А, — Гарри кивнул хоть и удивленно, но с пониманием. — Без проблем. Тогда… встретимся в гостиной? Или на ужине?

— Угу, — согласился Рон и побежал в совятню.

Когда Уизли скрылся за пролётами лестниц, Гарри задумчиво качнулся на пятках и пошёл всё-таки не в гостиную, а в сторону Астрономической башни. 

***

Снейпа буквально закружило в водовороте воспоминаний. Образы ломались и путались, смешавшись в гневе их обладателя, лавировать между ними стало сложнее. Но Северуса колотило от злости примерно в той же степени, что и Риддла, и столь незначительные помехи его не останавливали.

Он сам с трудом представлял, насколько на самом деле его раздражало необъятное самомнение Риддла, непрестанно подпитываемое симпатией преподавателей и абсолютным отсутствием конкуренции.

Мальчишка зазнался. Мнил себя Лучшим… если даже не Избранным. И, очевидно, считал себя достаточно умелым волшебником, чтобы позволять себя столь наглые выражения. И сейчас Снейп тянулся в самую глубь взбалмошного сознания старосты с единственной целью — сбить с него спесь и напомнить, кем он на самом деле является.

Образы сильно переменились. Чем дальше Снейп забирался, тем большим унынием отдавали всплывающие в сознании слизеринца кварталы, коридоры и комнаты. И по тому, как на них реагировал сам Риддл, маг понял, что нашёл то, что нужно…

_Остановившись,_ _Снейп_ _оказался в совершенно незнакомом для себя месте._ _Он был внутри какого-то заведения_ _,_ _но вот отнести_ _его_ _к какому-то определённому типу не мог. Окружавший его интерьер_ _своей безрадостностью_ _одновременно напоминал коридоры лечебницы и прихожую_ _старого обедневшего общежития._ _Откуда-то сверху доносились детские голоса._

_«Приют», — догадался_ _Снейп_ _._

_Обернувшись, он нашёл и того, ком_ _у принадлежали эти воспоминания. Входная дверь была широко распахнута, а на ступеньках приюта сидел_ _щуплый_ _черноволосый_ _мальчишка._ _Его_ _нельзя было назвать оборванцем:_ _он был одет, обут и даже аккуратно подстрижен, но при этом впечатление, которое он создавал, было впечатлением бедности._

_Не узнать_ _Риддла_ _было довольно сложно_ _: хоть в этом воспоминании ему было на вид не больше семи, он почти не отличался от того зажатого мальчика, которого_ _Снейп_ _впервые увидел на церемонии распределения шесть лет назад. И которого Распределяющая шляпа отправила на_ _Слизерин_ _, едва коснувшись затылка._

_Северус_ _шагнул ближе_ _и только тогда заметил кое-что необычное_ _._ _Риддл_ _сидел, согнувшись,_ _смотрел куда-то_ _с_ _ебе под ноги_ _и будто бы что-то шептал. Более всего он при этом походил на сумасшедшего, но_ _Снейп_ _решил не делать поспешных выводов. Он прошёл на крыльцо, с которого открывался вид голый и безрадостный дворик, и заглянул мальчишке через плечо. Глаза его удивлённо расширились._

_У ног мальчишки извивалась тонкая, словно лента, коричнево-серая зме_ _йка. Её тело и хвост лежали кольцами между ботинок_ _Риддла_ _, а маленькая голова с мелькающим раздвоенным язычком поднималась вверх и, казалось, смотрела прямо на мальчика._

_Чем дольше_ _Снейп_ _наблюдал за ними, тем больше его лицо вытягивалось от удивления. Мальчишка не шептал — он шипел, с невероятной точностью подражая звукам, которые издавали змеи. А змея перед ним выжидала, а затем_ _начинала шипеть в ответ._

_Профессор ошарашенно моргнул. Сомнений не было: то, что он видел сейчас, было не сном, а самым настоящим воспоминанием, но_ _теперь_ _поверить в это было довольно сложно._ _Северус_ _подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь ему доведётся увидеть настоящего_ _змееуста_ _, и уж точно не подозревал подобных талантов за одним из своих студентов_ _…_

_Но долго удивляться ему не пришлось. Голоса, что он слышал в приюте, стали громче, и в прихожую за его спиной спрыгнула пестрая группка одинаково бедно одетых_ _сирот_ _._

_— Смотрите, кто это там? — громко спросил самый крупный из них и тут же сам ответил за свой вопрос. — Да это же Том! Эй, Том!_

_Риддл_ _чуть дёрнулся, но оглядываться не стал и вместо этого начал что-то шипеть змее. Дети, переговариваясь, стали подходить ближе._

_— Том! Том! — начали повторять за первым мальчишкой другие сироты._

_Интонация, с которой они это делали,_ _Снейпу_ _сразу же не понравилась. Он слишком хорошо её знал, и по сравнению с ней даже_ _скрипучий звук_ _,_ _с которым нож проходит по щербатому дну котла,_ _казался не таким раздражающим._

_Дети не унимались._

_— Том!_ _Томми!_ _— их «заводила» подскочил к_ _Риддлу_ _. — Что ты тут делаешь, а?_

_Когда его назвали нарочито ласково, Том всё-таки обернулся, исподлобья взглянув на мальчишку._

_—_ _Не твоё дело_ _, Билли._

_—_ _Ай-я…_ _— противно протянул_ _Билл_ _, — это невежливо._

_Он едва ли был старше_ _Риддла_ _, но за счет_ _разницы в телосложении угрожающе возвышался над ним. Том зло нахмурился._

_— Отвали. А то получишь._

_— О, как страшно! — актёр из Билла был никудышный, но остальные дети расхохотались; Билл тем временем успел забежать вперёд и удивлённо воскликнул: — О! Смотрите! Смотрите!_ _Томми поймал змею!_

_Сироты массово высыпали на крыльцо._

_— Я не ловил её! — возмутился Том, попытавшись закрыть змейку руками. — Отвали!_

_— Давайте привяжем её к калитке? —_ _тут же предложил Билли, проигнорировав слова_ _Риддла_ _._ _— За хвост!_

_Идею встретили галдежом._ _К Биллу спрыгнул_ _худой_ _мальчишка_ _с_ _огромным_ _родимым пятном на шее._ _Том подскочил с крыльца._

_— Ещё чего!_

_Мальчишки неприятно расхохотались._

_— Ну ты и зануда, Томми! Это же будет весело!_

_Они подскочили к_ _Риддлу_ _вдвоём. Том, что было силы, оттолкнул худого, но тут же оказался повален на землю Би_ _ллом. Змейка юркнула вбок._

_— Лови её! — крикнул Билл, удерживая вырывающегося_ _Риддла_ _._

_С крыльца спрыгнуло ещё двое сирот — мальчик и девочка. Парнишка с пятном на шее,_ _едва не_ _упавший_ _от толчка_ _, бросился к ним на подмогу._

_— Пусти! — Том выворачивался, как мог. — Пусти!_

_— Тебе что, жалко её?_ _— деланно удивился Билл и сильнее вжал противника в землю. —_ _Знаешь, кого жалеют, а, Томми? Жалеют слабаков_ _и_ _всяких уродов чокнутых_ _. Вот мне тебя сейчас очень жалко_ _._

_— Да пошёл ты! — злобно выплюнул Том, но его возглас заглушило радостным улюлюканьем._

_— Поймали! — гордо возвестила девочка в сером платье. — Эрик поймал!_

_В подтверждение её слов к барахтавшимся на земле мальчишкам подбежал и сам Эрик — тот самый сирота с родимым пятном. Он держал_ _змею за самый кончик хвоста и периодически немного потряхивал, чтобы она не пыталась подняться вверх._

_— Отлично! — обрадовался Билли. — Подвяжем вон там, на солнце. И будет висеть, пока не засохнет! В нашем приюте всяким гадам не место!_

_Дети одобряюще загалдели._ _Риддл_ _рванулся сильнее и даже умудрился заехать Биллу локтем под ребра. Тот ойкнул, ослабив хватку, и между мальчишками завязалась новая драка. Но победу снова одержал Билл._

_— И чего ты за неё так волнуешься? — раздражённо буркнул он. — Она подружка что ли твоя? Ну поцелуй тогда её, раз она тебе так сильно нравится!_

_Снейп_ _всё так же стоял на крыльце_ _и смотрел на всё это не то с отвращением, не то с жалостью, но испытывал при этом какую-то невообразимую смесь злобы и страха. Он знал, каково было_ _Риддлу_ _в этот момент. Каково это — чувствовать себя слабым._

_В глазах_ _Риддла_ _ясно читалось то же самое желание, что всегда овладевало и самим_ _Северусом_ _: вырваться, отомстить, доказать свою силу. Только вот_ _Северусу_ _за все школьные годы так ни разу и не удалось это сделать…_

_Эрик_ _тем временем присел рядом с побитым_ _Риддлом_ _, над которым всё ещё для верности нависал Билли, и поднес змею прямо к его лицу. Очевидно, для «поцелуя»._ _И тут… случилось то, чего никто из присутствующих явно не ожидал._

_Глаза Тома, достигшего пика ярости, вспыхнули недобрым огнём. Он дождался момента, когда змея оказалась достаточно близко, и что-то быстро шепнул ей на парселтанге. В следующий момент змея изогнулась и резким броском вцепилась Биллу в лицо_ _…_

_Дворик приюта превратился в местный филиал хаоса. Билли_ _истошно за_ _орал от боли и ужаса. Эрик, испугавшись, выпустил хвост змеи._ _Остальные сироты бросились обратно в приют с криками: «Том натравил змею! Том натравил на Билли змею!»._

_Том спихнул с себя верещащего_ _Билла_ _и со всей силой двинул ему пяткой в живот._

А потом всё вдруг кончилось. И ошарашенный Северус резко обнаружил себя в собственном кабинете, напротив уже взрослого Риддла, глаза которого горели тем же бесовским огнём.

И раньше, чем Снейп успел что-либо сделать, Том наконец приткнул волшебную палочку к его шее и тихим звенящим шёпотом произнёс:

— Легиллименс. 

***

Гарри стоял, навалившись грудью на каменные перила, и задумчиво наблюдал за тем, как солнце опускалось за замерзшую кромку озера, когда на лестнице послышались чьи-то чуть поскрипывавшие на деревянных ступенях шаги. Гриффиндорец дёрнулся и в спешке попытался набросить мантию-невидимку: Том просто не мог заявиться настолько рано. Но прежде, чем он успел накинуть её на голову, у входа на смотровую площадку возник взлохмаченный Риддл.

Гарри замер. Том выглядел совсем не так, как всегда. Он сбито дышал, в глазах хорошо читался ещё не угасший испуг, а на его бледной щеке — и в этот момент у Поттера отвалилась челюсть — горел чёткий красно-розовый след от ладони.

Заметив реакцию гриффиндорца, Том всё же попытался взять себя в руки, но вернуть себе полностью невозмутимый вид так и не смог. Гарри закрыл рот, затем беззвучно открыл и снова закрыл его, обретя сходство с аквариумной рыбкой.

Минуту они провели в тишине, собираясь с мыслями.

— И… что случилось? — наконец поинтересовался Поттер.

Том на мгновение отвел глаза в сторону.

— Я думаю, мои занятия со Снейпом закончились.

— Что?! Но как?! — воскликнул Гарри, и неловко дотронулся до своей щеки в том же месте, где у Риддла был след от руки, — А… это?

— Не на самой хорошей ноте, — добавил Риддл.

— А, — почти с пониманием произнес Поттер.

Он стянул с себя мантию-невидимку. Том прошёл к помосту в центре площадки, скинул сумку и устало опустился на припорошённые снегом доски. Гарри привычно уселся рядом.

— И это _он_ тебя так?

Риддл медленно выдохнул, коснулся рукой щеки и презрительно скривил губы. Брови Поттера удивлённо поползли вверх. Снейп, конечно, имел привычку огревать бездельников классным журналом, но чтобы вот так…

— Но за что?!

Том закатил глаза.

— Я применил к нему легиллименцию.

— Ты применил что?!

Глаза Поттера расширились до размеров снитча, а челюсть снова отвисла.

— Неважно, — сердито буркнул Том.

— Нет, погоди, — загорелся от интереса Поттер, — хочешь сказать, ты просто так взял и залез в его голову?! Читал его мысли?!

— Не мысли, а воспоминания, сколько раз тебе говорить… — пробурчал Риддл, кажется, не особо довольный своими действиями. Или же последствиями от них.

— Не суть! Ты же…

Гарри умолк, охваченный смесью удивления и восторга, а затем… просто расхохотался. Том раздражённо нахмурился.

— И что в этом смешного?

— Нет… ничего, — Поттер замотал головой из стороны в сторону, широко улыбаясь, — я просто… представил его лицо.

— О, — Риддл фыркнул. — Ты его не видел.

— И как оно?

— Завидное зрелище, — злорадно ухмыльнулся Марволо. — Но не стоит того, чтобы после этого получить по лицу.

Он снова прощупал щёку и повернулся к Поттеру.

— Сильно видно?

Гарри кивнул, вызвав у слизеринца очередной недовольный вздох.

— Может, стоит сходить в лазарет? — неуверенно предложил он. — Или, например… снег приложить?

Том приподнял бровь.

— А что? — глаза Поттера загорелись энтузиазмом. — Мы на тренировках так делаем иногда. Не всегда же в лечебницу бегать.

В подтверждение своих слов он сгреб ладонями целую горсть снега с помоста и протянул его Риддлу. Парень мигом отпрянул.

— Обойдусь.

— Это поможет! Честно! — попытался переубедить его Поттер, но, поскольку слова на Тома не действовали, он решил перейти к отчаянным мерам.

И влепил снег прямо в щеку Риддла. Том дёрнулся, и часть снега просыпалась вниз, прямиком за воротник его белой рубашки.

— Ай, Поттер! — Риддл подскочил, как ужаленный. — Ты сейчас дошутишься!

Он попытался как-нибудь вытащить снег из-за шеи, но сделал хуже, и ледяные комочки проскользнули вниз под рубашку. Парень взвыл.

— Поттер!

Глядя на него, Гарри расхохотался и… поздно понял, что в этот момент ему стоило делать ноги. Пока он смеялся, Риддл успел набрать снега в ладони и схватил гриффиндорца за шиворот.

Поттер юркнул ему под руку, вывернувшись из хватки. Том схватил его поперёк груди. Не желая так просто сдаваться, Гарри попытался отпихнуть слизеринца, но не рассчитал силу, и они оба в итоге повалились на пол. И покатились по нему, пыхтя и неловко барахтаясь…

Наконец Риддл одержал верх и, ликуя, прижал Поттера к полу. Правда, снег в таком положении запихивать было совсем неудобно, и Том просто навис над гриффиндорцом, крепко удерживая того за запястья.

Гарри вновь пытался вывернуться, но потом столкнулся со старостой взглядом и удивлённо замер. Том был очень красив. Он замечал это раньше, но растрёпанный и румяный Риддл казался каким-то немыслимо привлекательным. Вдобавок он был настолько близко, что пар от его дыхания смешивался с дыханием Поттера и легко, почти незаметно, лизал губы мальчишки.

Взгляд Риддла тоже переменился. Он чуть прищурился и, казалось, просто с интересом разглядывал гриффиндорца. А затем ослабил хватку так, чтобы Гарри смог вытащить руки.

Что тот и сделал, но больше вырываться не стал и замер, не то удивленно, не то завороженно глядя на слизеринца. Том хмыкнул и лукаво наклонил голову.

— Гарри, — его голос зазвучал непривычно мягко и даже с небольшим придыханием, — закрой глаза.

— Ч-чего?

Поттер моргнул, не веря своему счастью. На какой-то миг ему даже показалось, что он ослышался. Но Том, кажется, был серьёзен.

— Закрой, закрой, — мягко повторил он, — а то ведь я передумаю…

Гарри думал всего пару секунд. Риддл испытал какое-то особое удовольствие оттого, насколько послушно зажмурился этот временами непредсказуемый гриффиндорец. А затем приподнялся на руках… и с нескрываемым удовольствием влепил Поттеру в лицо целый фунт снега.

Тишину на смотровой площадке разрезало сразу два звука: сдавленные, но особенно красочные ругательства и заливистый злорадный смех.

— Риддл! — Гарри спихнул с себя слизеринца и снял залепленные снегом очки. — Иди к чёрту!

Том продолжал хохотать. Поттер снова надел очки, сгрёб снег в ладони и кинул, попав парню прямо в плечо. И Риддл, разумеется, в долгу не остался…

Когда колокола пробили половину седьмого, разлетевшись перезвоном по всей округе, снежная дуэль на Астрономической башне уже успела закончиться, а Риддл и Поттер — взъерошенные, но довольные — сидели под звёздным глобусом и непринуждённо переговаривались обо всём, что приходило в голову.

— Слушай, а Снейп точно больше не будет с тобой заниматься? — спросил Гарри, надевая обратно высушенную мантию.

Том скептически изогнул бровь. Он всё же согласился приложить снег, и след от пощёчины теперь уже практически слился с кожей.

— А у тебя есть сомнения?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Нет, не будет, — уверенно сказал Том. — Он сам меня выгнал.

— А как тогда быть с окклюменцией?

— Основу я понял, — староста флегматично повёл бровями. — Как-нибудь научусь. Но, думаю, от дементоров я теперь смогу защититься.

Гарри резко повернулся к нему.

— А патронус?

— Ты всё ещё веришь в реальность этой затеи? — Том снисходительно хмыкнул. — К твоему сведению, даже на занятиях Снейпа я смог научиться большему, хотя он не особо старался чему-то меня учить.

Поттер отвёл глаза, а затем со вздохом уткнулся взглядом в собственные колени.

— Извини. Наверное, учитель из меня так себе.

Том взглянул на него краем глаза и хмыкнул.

— Наверное.

Гарри совсем поник.

— Но… — внезапно продолжил Том, — ты определённо очень старался. В какой-то момент я даже почти поверил в то, что у меня может что-нибудь получиться.

Какое-то время они провели в молчании, а затем Гарри вдруг распрямился и уверенно посмотрел на Риддла.

— У тебя получится.

Том лишь одарил его снисходительным взглядом.

— Гарри, я ведь тебе уже не один раз говорил, что у меня нет счастли…

— Значит, появятся! — перебил его гриффиндорец. — Я в это верю.

Риддл на мгновение замер. А затем хмыкнул, слегка улыбнувшись.

— Ну, уж если ты веришь…

Они вновь замолчали. Солнце уже совсем опустилось за озеро, а это означало, что времени до ужина оставалось совсем немного.

— Кстати, — неожиданно вспомнил Поттер, — если ты вдруг захочешь попрактиковаться с кем-нибудь в окклюменции… я нашёл для тебя учителя.

Том удивлённо повернулся к нему.

— Кого ты нашёл?

— Учителя, — повторил Гарри, а затем чуть смущённо добавил: — Моя мама когда-то её изучала… И я подумал, что, может быть, ты не будешь против…

— Позаниматься с ней?

Гарри кивнул. Риддл беззлобно хмыкнул.

— Всё может быть. Идём. 

***

В слизеринской спальне было спокойно и почти тихо, если не считать храпа Флинта. Том вот уже целый час лежал без сна и наблюдал за тем, как за окном колыхались воды Чёрного озера. В этот день случилось слишком много всего, и разрозненные мысли в его голове никак не давали ему успокоиться…

Воспоминания Снейпа. Поттер из вежливости ничего не спросил про них, но часть из увиденных Риддлом образов, кажется, имела к нему отношение, а часть… была просто-напросто странной. Он вновь видел Снейпа, готовящего в своём кабинете какое-то зелье, и ингредиенты показались ему смутно знакомыми. Но рассмотреть их, как следует, у Тома не получилось, потому как профессор мигом вытеснил его из своего сознания.

И не постеснялся «привести в чувства» смачной пощёчиной.

Риддл всё ещё был зол на него за это, но вместе с тем чувствовал некоторое облегчение: ведь индивидуальные занятия кончились, а это значило, что большая часть проблем была решена.

Но даже после этого осознания у Тома всё равно не получалось уснуть. Ещё одна мысль, ещё одни слова раз за разом повторялись в его голове…

_«У тебя получится»_

Том поджал губы и, мысленно выругавшись, всё-таки достал из-под подушки волшебную палочку. И сел на кровати, задёрнув тяжёлую ткань балдахина.

Ни одно из старых воспоминаний не подходило, но сейчас ему вдруг подумалось, что сегодня на Башне, когда ему удалось одурачить Поттера и тот от обиды втянул его в самую настоящую снежную перестрелку, Том чувствовал себя почти что счастливым. Впрочем, может быть, это и не было настоящим счастьем…

Но в любом случае Марволо всё же решился это проверить. Он поднял палочку, ненадолго прикрыл глаза, перебирая моменты этого вечера, и наконец произнёс:

_— Экспекто патронум._

И, когда он открыл глаза, на конце его палочки замерцал слабый свет.


	22. Красная луна

Каникулы приближались, и настроение в школе чародейства становилось всё более праздничным. Занятия стали менее напряжёнными, планировались разнообразные вечеринки, а студенты привычно разделились на тех, кто не собирался покидать школу на праздники, и тех, кто привык праздновать дома и теперь суматошно собирал вещи и паковал гостинцы из Хогсмида.

Том не собирал вещи: у него не было ни малейшего желания возвращаться в приют и, если б он мог, то больше никогда в жизни там бы не появлялся. Правда, его ещё звал к себе Поттер, но Риддл не горел энтузиазмом ещё раз встретиться с его бесноватыми родственниками. Даже с миссис Поттер, хотя предложение позаниматься с ней окклюменцией было…

В некоторой степени заманчивым. Занятия с кем-то, лишённым предубеждений насчёт него, могли принести куда больше пользы, чем пары со Снейпом, но… Но при этом Риддл всё равно чувствовал сильную неприязнь. Он видел эту женщину лишь однажды и всего раз получил от неё посылку, и, разумеется, у него не было ни одной причины доверять ей.

Тем более, на каникулы у него были кардинально другие планы. Вся эта история с дементорами и окклюменцией отвлекла его от другого, более важного, дела, и теперь, когда она завершилась, Том собирался посвятить всё свободное время собственным изысканиям.

Поэтому сегодня он хотел найти Поттера перед Дуэльным клубом и отказать ему, хоть и чувствовал себя при этом как-то неправильно. Будто бы упускал что-то. Но приоритеты были расставлены, и Том не хотел, чтобы какие-то сомнительные возможности мешали его абсолютно реальным планам…

Но с самого утра всё планы пошли наперекосяк, и вместо Дуэльного клуба Риддла вызвали в кабинет директора. Причину вызова он не знал, а потому заранее готовился к худшему.

— Перечные чёртики, — серьёзно произнёс Том, на шестом курсе уже перестав удивляться тому, какие дурацкие пароли раз за разом придумывает директор.

Горгулья безмолвно сверкнула глазами, и винтовая лестница, на которую взошёл староста, начала с негромким скрежетом подниматься вверх…

— Судя по рассказам детей, имуществу Хогвартса был причинён значительный ущерб, и это едва ли могло быть чьей-либо шуткой. Попечительский совет был вынужден обратиться за помощью в Министерство Магии, так как детям, вероятно, до сих пор угрожает опасность, а директор школы бездействует.

Том остановился возле чуть приоткрытой двери и прислушался. Для него было неожиданностью, что в кабинете оказался кто-то ещё, кроме Дамблдора, но голос говорившего показался ему знакомым.

— Я надеюсь, Совет учитывает то, что в том «ужасном погроме» не было пострадавших, а вмешательство Министерства, напротив, повлекло за собой жертвы?

— Совет всё помнит, директор. И именно поэтому большинство настаивает на том…

Слизеринец осторожно выглянул из-за двери, и сразу же наткнулся на проницательный взгляд директора. Дамблдор смотрел на него долю секунды, а затем аккуратно стрельнул глазами в сторону своего собеседника, которого Том до сих пор не видел.

— …чтобы в школе присутствовал независимый наблюдатель, который будет следить за тем, чтобы пострадавших не было и впредь…

Директор вновь взглянул на Марволо, замершего в дверях, и удивленно вскинул седые брови.

— О, а вот и мистер Риддл.

Говоривший тут же прервался. Том, за неимением выбора, прошёл в кабинет и наконец смог признать неизвестного мага.

— Профессор Дамблдор. Мистер Малфой.

Он слегка поклонился. Люциус Малфой тоже чуть склонил голову. Со старостой они виделись всего раз, когда Малфой-старший преподнёс в дар слизеринской сборной по квиддичу комплект гоночных мётел, но тогда он не придал этому знакомству большого значения.

Сейчас же ему было интересно ещё раз взглянуть на талантливого полукровку, о котором его сын, не замолкая, трепался, стоило ему только приехать домой на каникулы.

— Мистер Риддл… Вы-то мне и нужны.

Том удивлённо замер и взглянул сперва на него, а затем на Дамблдора.

— Я думал, у меня встреча с директором…

— Так и есть, Том, — вступил в разговор Дамблдор. — Но с тобой также хотел пообщаться и мистер Малфой, который любезно согласился доставить в школу твою компенсацию.

— Компенсацию? — ещё больше удивился Марволо, но потом вспомнил. — О.

Малфой-старший негромко откашлялся и достал из-под мантии холщовый мешочек с отпечатанной на нём бордовой литерой «М».

— Да, всё верно. Министр лично просил меня передать его искренние извинения, мистер Риддл. Министерство Магии сожалеет о причинённом вам при нападении дементоров физическом и моральном ущербе и просит вас принять 300 галлеонов в качестве компенсации.

Когда маг назвал сумму, Риддла пробрало легкой дрожью. Его взгляд машинально уткнулся в мешочек с золотом. У него в жизни не было столько денег.

— Да… конечно, — Тому стоило огромных усилий вновь поднять взгляд на Малфоя. — Благодарю вас, сэр.

Малфой снисходительно хмыкнул и протянул деньги старосте, всё ещё внимательно изучая его. Тот образ, что сложился у него, исходя из рассказов Драко, разительно отличался от того, что он видел сейчас. Парень был кротким и вежливым, что, впрочем, должно было пойти ему на руку, если бы он решил служить в Министерстве… но Драко этих качеств ни разу не упоминал. Неужели на старосту так сильно повлияло это пресловутое нападение?

Маг отпустил мешочек, и тот, звякнув, упал в руки Риддла. Убедившись, что парень ничего интересного из себя не представляет, Люциус повернулся к директору.

— Полагаю, ваши дела закончены? — поинтересовался Дамблдор.

— Здесь, но не в школе, — сухо ответил Малфой. — Всего доброго.

Он откланялся, при этом лишь слегка склонив голову в сторону Риддла, и быстро вышел из кабинета, взметнув полы тёмно-зелёной мантии. Том проводил его задумчивым взглядом, а затем убрал драгоценный мешочек во внутренний карман мантии.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что пообещал мне, Том, — вдруг произнёс Дамблдор, заставив юношу мгновенно напрячься.

— Да, сэр?

Риддл повернулся, вопросительно приподняв брови, и вновь столкнулся с чересчур внимательным взглядом директора. Дамблдор наклонил голову так, что очки-половинки съехали вниз по его длинному носу, и… лукаво подмигнул слизеринцу.

— Пообещай, что купишь себе побольше конфет. 

***

До Дуэльного клуба Риддл добрался уже к концу, но почти не жалел об этом. Дамблдор всё же завёл разговор про окклюменцию, но лишь слегка пожурил парня за то, что он применил к Снейпу ментальные чары, деликатно обозначив это происшествие как «фиаско». Кроме того, у Тома наконец появились деньги — причём столько, что впору было положить их на счёт. А ещё, если отбросить события самой встречи, он узнал кое-что интересное…

И кое-что пропустил, потому как высыпавшая из дуэльного зала толпа была сильно помятой и недовольно гудела, а за минуту до этого его едва ли не сбила с ног выбежавшая из-за поворота и на ходу всхлипывавшая девочка с младших курсов.

Была ли связь между этими происшествиями, Том не знал, но остановился недалеко от дверей, с интересом разглядывая дуэлянтов.

Первыми из зала выбрались гриффиндорцы, и впереди всей компании — кто бы мог подумать? — шла небезызвестная троица в сопровождении близнецов Уизли. При этом трио имело особенно боевой вид: у Грейнджер дымились волосы, у Поттера был надорван рукав, а у младшего Уизли на лбу красовался огромный фурункул, возникший явно неестественным образом.

Компания остановилась, возмущённо переговариваясь между собой. В коридор просочились студенты других факультетов.

— Фарли, — Том подошел к слизеринцам, заметив, что их третьекурсники тоже были потрепанными, — что здесь произошло?

— Том! — удивлённо воскликнула девушка. — Мы ждали тебя, где ты был?

Вместе с ней к Риддлу повернулись и остальные студенты.

— У директора, — коротко бросил Риддл. — Что случилось?

— О-о… ты не видел! — Фарли со вздохом закатила глаза, а затем, не оборачиваясь, качнула головой в сторону гриффиндорской троицы. — _Эти_ тут такое устроили. И всё из-за какой-то… чмошницы.

Том заинтересованно приподнял брови.

— Помнишь Миртл? Ту, что вечно ревёт в туалете?

— А… с Когтеврана?

Риддл вспомнил о девочке, которая едва не сбила его по дороге сюда. О плаксе Миртл он был наслышан, хоть и не особо помнил, как именно она выглядела. Слабые бесхарактерные мямли его не интересовали даже при наличии чистой крови, а эта девчонка, если верить слухам, была и вовсе маглорождённой…

— Точно, — подтвердила Джемма. — Не знаю, что за сова её клюнула, но эта блаженная сегодня притащилась к нам в клуб. На дуэль, представляешь?

— Фарли, ты слишком низкого обо мне мнения, если думаешь, что я буду представлять себе Миртл, — снисходительно заметил Риддл.

Стоявшие рядом слизеринцы загоготали. Гриффиндорцы обернулись на них, и Поттер с Риддлом столкнулись взглядами. Но Том быстро отвёл глаза и вновь повернулся к Фарли.

— И что дальше?

— Пф-ф, — громко фыркнул Флинт, вместе с другими подслушивавший их разговор. — Да ничего. Пьюси быстро её на место поставил. Даже палочкой взмахнуть не успела.

— Убожество, — Риддл сухо усмехнулся. — А они?

Он показал взглядом на потрёпанных гриффиндорцев.

— А они просто не могут не влезть туда, куда их не просят, — недовольно ответила Фарли, смерив Маркуса многозначительным взглядом. — Ты и сам знаешь.

— И Люпин допустил это? — удивился Том.

— Его не было. Только Снейп.

— Вот как…

Риддл на пару мгновений умолк. Только Снейп. Значит, сегодня вновь было полнолуние. Он взглянул на двери Дуэльного зала, а потом на Поттера.

— Он снял с них баллы, — добавила Фарли, — но, похоже, это их не особенно образумило.

— О, — в глазах Марволо мелькнула шальная мысль. — Тогда, может, нам стоит и их поставить на место?

Слизеринцы в предвкушении заулыбались.

— Не нравится мне это, — тихо произнёс Рон, прощупывая кожу рядом со вскочившим фурункулом. — Взгляд у него какой-то особенно пакостный.

Поттер и Грейнджер переглянулись и тоже посмотрели на студентов «змеиного» факультета, над которыми зловеще высился Риддл. Гарри нахмурился: в моменты, когда они не были наедине, Том продолжал держаться на вражеском расстоянии, и ожидать от него можно было всё что угодно.

— Вы трое, — Риддл не заставил себя долго ждать. — Что это с вами?

Рон взглянул на друзей, всем своим видом говоря: «Я так и знал».

— А ты, вон, у них спроси, — Гарри качнул головой на Малфоя с «телохранителями». — Они тебе точно расскажут.

Драко раздражённо скривился.

— Тебе мало, Поттер? Может, тебе так же, как Уизли, рожу украсить?

— Вот кому мало, так это тебе, Малфой! — тут же выпалил Рон.

Толпа загудела. Крэбб и Гойл угрожающе шагнули вперёд. Гойл с особенно самодовольной улыбкой начал поднимать палочку, но был остановлен коротким жестом слизеринского старосты.

— О, как пожелаешь, — Марволо чуть усмехнулся. — Видишь ли, Гарри, тебя хотел видеть Дамблдор… И я подумал, может, мне проводить тебя и передать ему то, что _они_ расскажут?

Среди слизеринцев послышались удивленные возгласы: все знали, что Риддл очень ловко приукрашивал косяки других факультетов, чтобы с них сняли побольше очков, но к директору за этим он ещё ни разу не обращался.

Поттер замер, не понимая, издевается Том или всё-таки говорит всерьёз.

— Или, может быть… — Том будто бы ненадолго задумался, — не утруждать его и самому снять с вас баллы?

— Ах, ты…

Гарри вышел из ступора в тот момент, когда Риддл уже потянулся к своему значку старосты, и, к удивлению остальных студентов, бросился вперёд в попытке перехватить его руку. Но тот будто бы ждал именно этой реакции и, извернувшись, схватил гриффиндорца за ухо.

— А-ай!

— Я староста, — наставительно произнёс Том, полностью игнорируя возмущенное ойканье Поттера, — и в мои обязанности входит помогать младшим курсам, а также следить за порядком и пресекать любые нарушения правил. И раз ты не против моего общества, я всё-таки тебя провожу.

— Риддл, пусти!

Поттер вцепился в запястье старосты, но не тут-то было. Риддл, решивший не терять времени, не обратил на это никакого внимания и сразу потащил его в сторону лестниц. Слизеринцы довольно захохотали.

— Эй, пусти его! — очнулся наконец Рон.

Они с Гермионой, не сговариваясь, бросились на помощь своему другу, но им преградило путь несколько старшекурсников во главе со второй старостой слизерина.

— Не усугубляйте ситуацию, — властно посоветовала им Фарли. — А ты, Гренджер, лучше проводи рыжего в лазарет, а то на него смотреть невозможно.

Друзья вынужденно остановились. Рон смерил старосту обиженным взглядом и повернулся к Гермионе, но та лишь отрицательно качнула копной волос. Сейчас у них был шанс разве что ещё раз нарваться на Снейпа. Парочка безнадежно посмотрела вслед другу, которого Риддл продолжал тащить на ковёр к директору, и нехотя пошла в лазарет.

Когда Том проволок его через целый этаж, Гарри перешёл к отчаянным мерам и попытался ткнуть слизеринца в бок, но тот успел перехватить его руки и притянул мальчишку поближе к себе.

— Чёрт, да пусти же ты!

— Успокойся, — приказал Риддл.

— Как я могу успокоиться, если ты насильно тащишь меня к директору?!

Гарри в сердцах пихнул парня всем телом.

— Да успокойся же ты! — рассерженно повторил Том. — Нет никакого директора.

— Что-о?

От неожиданности Поттер мигом перестал выбиваться. Риддл оглянулся и отпустил его, убедившись, что рядом с ними никого не было.

— Но ты же сказал…

— Неважно, что я сказал, — быстро прервал его Том. — Мне нужно с тобой переговорить.

Гарри несколько раз моргнул, а затем осторожно потрогал кончиками пальцев алое, как спелый помидор, ухо.

— Ты мог просто написать мне записку.

— Это слишком заметно.

— А так не заметно?! — возмутился Гарри.

— А так будет тебе уроком, — ответил Риддл и жестом удержал Поттера от дальнейшего спора. — Слушай, мне не особо интересно, что вы там не поделили с Малфоем, но ты должен знать, что сейчас для этого не лучшее время.

Гарри послушно замер. Том на всякий случай повторно оглянулся.

— Министерство прислало в Хогвартс своего человека.

— Министерство? — удивился Поттер. — Зачем?

— Чтобы найти того, кто в прошлом месяце устроил погром в Трофейном зале, — ответил Том, одарив его многозначительным взглядом.

Гарри ненадолго умолк, но потом вдруг взволнованно посмотрел на Риддла.

— Но сегодня же как раз полнолуние…

— Рад, что мне не приходится это тебе разжёвывать, — подтвердил Риддл. — Так что не наделай глупостей.

Он оглянулся снова и отступил назад. Но Гарри тут же засыпал его вопросами, не давая уйти.

— Кто этот человек? И как ты узнал об этом?

— Люциус Малфой, — коротко бросил Том. — Я слышал, как он говорил с Дамблдором.

— Малфой?!

— Да. Поэтому повторю ещё раз: не наделай глупостей.

Задерживаться дольше он не собирался, и Поттеру, огорошенному произошедшим, осталось разве что созерцать его ровную спину.

— О, и ещё, — Риддл вдруг остановился и насмешливо взглянул на мальчишку; а затем всё-таки стукнул пальцем по значку старосты. — Минус пять баллов гриффиндору.

— Да ты!.. — Гарри захлебнулся словами от возмущения.

— И постарайся не попасться сейчас кому-нибудь из Дуэльного клуба, — посоветовал Том.

***

— Чёрт возьми, Гарри! — испуганно вздрогнул Рон, когда у дверей лазарета рядом с ним из ниоткуда вынырнул Поттер. — Как ты сбежал?!

— Я не сбегал, — быстро ответил Гарри, запихивая мантию-невидимку обратно в сумку. — Риддл сам меня отпустил.

— Всё в порядке? — Гермиона смерила его взглядом, который из взволнованного быстро перешёл в озабоченный.

Поттер кивнул.

— Да. Но вам нужно кое-что знать.

***

Добравшись до спальни, Том первым делом перепрятал мешочек с галлеонами к себе в чемодан и достал дневник.А затем задумчиво сел на кровати, открыв его на одной из последних страниц. Вообще-то, кроме грандиозных планов на рождественские каникулы, Риддл собирался провернуть ещё одно дельце, вот только он и думать не мог, что случай подвернётся так скоро.

Его целью были «Тайны наитемнейших искусств» — книга в кабинете профессора Снейпа, из которой он успел почерпнуть всего одно, но весьма специфическое проклятие. Он заметил её давно, ещё в своё первое занятие окклюменцией, но добраться до старинных страниц смог лишь в ту ночь, когда они с Поттером воровали книги. И он смог бы прочитать и запомнить гораздо больше, если Поттер ему не мешал. И если бы Снейп не нагрянул так быстро…

Но сегодня дело обстояло иначе. Том помнил, что в полнолуние Снейп бодро патрулировал школьные коридоры, а значит, его кабинет пустовал всю ночь.

Риддл усмехнулся, довольный собственным гением, но потом вдруг замер, удивленно уставившись куда-то перед собой. У Дуэльного клуба он так увлёкся придуманным представлением, что забыл ещё одну вещь. Он так и не сказал Поттеру, что не поедет к нему на каникулы. 

***

Гриффиндорская троица сидела в лазарете на соседних кушетках, образовав своеобразный заговорщический круг. Мадам Помфри уже успела убрать со лба Рона ужасающего вида фурункул и ушла к следующим пациентам, разрешив друзьям ненадолго задержаться.

— Только ещё одного Малфоя нам не хватало… — пробурчал Рон, осторожно прощупывая наложенную повязку. — И, кстати, почему Риддл вообще тебе про это рассказывает?

— Ну… — Гарри замялся, — мы с ним вроде как… приятели.

Он виновато взглянул на друзей и пожал плечами. Это была не совсем ложь, потому что он и сам не знал, в каких отношениях они находились с Риддлом. Но в них было три константы: он помогал Тому, Том иногда помогал ему, а ещё как-то раз они целовались…

— Я тебе не завидую, — уверенно сказал Уизли.

— Как думаешь, Министерство знает про… про то, кто на самом деле устроил погром? — Гермиона всё же решила вернуться к первоначальной теме.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Не знаю… но, если бы они знали, то, наверное, прислали бы кого-нибудь пострашнее?

— Что может быть страшнее двух Малфоев? — резонно заметил Рон.

Гермиона задумалась.

— Пожалуй, ты прав… я имею в виду Гарри, — она многозначительно посмотрела на Рона. — Они могли бы прислать кого-то из мракоборцев.

— Угу, — коротко кивнул Поттер.

— Но тогда, если они не знают, то всё в порядке? — предположил Уизли. — Пусть себе этот Малфой ходит по Хогвартсу.

— Но он может узнать, Рон! Сегодня же полнолуние!

— Тс-с-с…

Гермиона предупредительно шикнула на друзей, перешедших на слишком уж громогласный шёпот, но, к счастью, внимание других студентов они не привлекли.

— И что тогда делать?

— Я думаю, мы должны проследить за тем, чтобы Малфой ничего не узнал, — предложил Гарри. — Особенно сегодня ночью.

— Ты что, хочешь шпионить за ним? — удивился Уизли.

Поттер кивнул. Рон с Гермионой переглянулись, но затем уверенно согласились с ним. 

***

Как известно, время не имеет веса для тех, кто всецело посвящает себя какому-либо занятию. Так студенты порой опаздывали на пары, игроки в квиддич — носились по полю, пока их пальцы и носы не оказывались совсем задубевшими, а Миртл Уоррен — сидела в женском туалете на втором этаже, хотя время было уже давно за полночь.

Надо сказать, что в какой-то момент она всё же задумалась, что плачет уже слишком долго, но выходить из кабинки ей не хотелось. Во всяком случае, пока она была в туалете, над ней никто не смеялся, а слёзы помогали ей хоть немного выплеснуть чувства.

Так было все годы её обучения, так было и сейчас. Правда, сегодня Миртл, вдохновившись словами той гриффиндорки, что когда-то заглянула к ней в туалет, честно попробовала пересилить себя и научиться решать собственные проблемы не только слезами, но всё снова пошло наперекосяк…

Сперва она плакала, потому что дурные мальчишки со слизерина осмеяли её, когда она впервые в жизни решила хотя бы попробовать научиться себя защищать. Затем слегка успокоилась, вспомнив то, что среди дуэлянтов оказалась всё та же девочка с гриффиндора и её друзья, и они не смеялись над ней, а наоборот — заступились за неё перед другими студентами и даже ввязались в драку. Но потом утвердилась в мысли, что всё это случилось из-за того, что сама она была ни на что не способна, и продолжила горестно рыдать, отпугивая всех, кто оказывался по надобности в её туалете.

***

— Ну что, где они? — шёпотом спросил Уизли.

— М-м… — Гарри полностью развернул карту, и они с Гермионой склонились над ней, набросив мантию-невидимку только на плечи. — Ремус на третьем этаже у себя в кабинете, а Малфой…

— Вот! — Грейнджер ткнула пальцем в один из коридоров чернильной копии Хогвартса. — Тоже на третьем. И с ним Снейп.

Рон осторожно прикрыл дверь гостиной, стараясь не потревожить сон Полной Дамы, и тоже забрался под мантию. В том месте, куда показывала Гермиона, и в самом деле значились точки обоих магов.

— Плохо дело, — констатировал Рон. — Они уже там! Что нам теперь делать? Отец рассказывал, что с этим Малфоем лучше не связываться, а если он ещё и со Снейпом…

— Спокойно, Рон, они пока что в другом крыле, — остановил его Гарри. — И мы не будем ни с кем связываться. Просто проследим, чтобы Малфой не узнал лишнего.

— Я не хочу тебя отговаривать, Гарри, — Гермиона оторвалась от карты и смерила их обоих крайне серьёзным взглядом, — но Рон прав: следить за Малфоем может быть опасно. Особенно, если с ним рядом профессор Снейп.

Поттер ненадолго задумался.

— Тогда сначала пойдём к Люпину. И будем смотреть по карте, чтобы Снейп и Малфой не подходили близко к его кабинету.

За их спинами заворочалась и что-то сонно пробурчала Полная Дама. Троица быстро переглянулась, обдумывая новое предложение.

— Да, так будет лучше, — согласилась наконец Гермиона.

Рон просто кивнул, подозрительно поглядывая на портреты вокруг.

— Тогда идём, — тут же предложил Гарри, и гриффиндорская троица, накинув на головы волшебную мантию, осторожно двинулась к лестницам.

***

Том выбрался из подземелий своего факультета и уже почти добрался до нужного ему кабинета, когда по стенам вдруг пробежал свет от чьей-то волшебной палочки. Парень сразу же юркнул вбок и на всякий случай повторно набросил на себя дезиллюминационные чары.

В коридоре послышались разрозненные шаги, а за ними — приглушённые голоса, хорошо знакомые Риддлу.

— И всё же, вам не кажется, что директор что-то недоговаривает? — Малфой-старший старался говорить тихо, и его голос будто бы шелестел. — Такое вопиющее происшествие, а никто, даже вы, профессор, не в курсе, что там произошло. Может быть, у вас есть хотя бы какие-то подозрения?

Том отступил назад, но затем вдруг передумал и в тот момент, когда маги показались из-за угла, просто замер в тени.

— Боюсь, для меня это такая же загадка, как и для вас, мистер Малфой, — флегматично ответил Снейп. — А что касается директора: он всегда отличался некоторой… таинственностью.

— Между нами, профессор… мне кажется, это не то качество, коим должен обладать директор магической школы, — заметил Малфой.

— Да, пожалуй.

— И то же касается удивительной способности закрывать глаза на то, что творится прямо перед его длинным носом.

— Вполне возможно.

— Не лукавьте, профессор Снейп, вы ведь достаточно умны, чтобы понимать, что в школе явно происходит то, что в ней происходить не должно.

Северус промолчал. В ночной полутьме его лицо казалось ещё более недовольным, чем на занятиях с первокурсниками, а взгляд переходил от стены к стене и только теперь обратился к его приторно учтивому собеседнику.

— Нужно только узнать, что именно, — закончил свою мысль Малфой, чуть наклонившись к профессору по ЗОТИ.

Маги остановились. В коридоре стало неожиданно тихо. Риддл, стоявший всего в паре метров от них, не только визуально, но и физически стал подобен каменной кладке, застыв у стены без какого-либо движения.

— Да… — наконец-то ответил Снейп, но, как показалось Риддлу, без особой охоты. Он ненадолго задумался под выжидающим взглядом Малфоя, но затем в его чёрных глазах появилась некая мысль. — И, быть может, мы действительно можем что-нибудь выяснить…

Том заметно напрягся. Малфой торжествующе выпрямился, а кончики его губ дёрнулись в едва сдерживаемой улыбке.

— За гобеленом, который был порван, находится скрытый проход, — продолжил Снейп, — который, насколько мне известно, никем не осматривался. И возможно мы найдём что-нибудь необычное, если туда заглянем…

— Отлично, — глаза Люциуса загорелись восторгом.

Снейп не ответил, но кивнул и жестом пригласил собеседника продолжить путь. И мужчины двинулись дальше, так и не заметив укрытого темнотой старшекурсника.

***

— Ну что там? — поинтересовался Гарри у Гермионы, на которую была возложена обязанность наблюдать за картой.

Трио остановилось.

— Они далеко, — быстро ответила Грейнджер. — Поднялись на четвёртый этаж, и сейчас рядом с… Трофейным залом.

При упоминании этого места в Поттере всколыхнулось уродливо-боязливое чувство, и он неуверенно покосился на просвечивавшую сквозь окна луну.

— А Ремус?

Гермиона зашелестела картой.

— У себя.

— Отлично.

Троица, толкаясь и временами тихо переговариваясь, добралась до кабинета Люпина и остановилась возле окна.

— И что теперь? — шепотом спросил Рон.

— Будем ждать здесь, — ответил Гарри.

Уизли огляделся по сторонам.

— Ждать чего?

— Ну…

Гарри умолк. Вопрос был весьма справедливым. И в самом деле, чего они собрались ждать? На ум совсем ничего не шло, и в пустоту мыслей начали медленно просачиваться неприятные воспоминания…

— Пока что-нибудь не изменится? — наконец предположил он.

***

Том прикрыл дверь кабинета и медленно прошёл внутрь, подсвечивая палочкой стеллажи и полки со склянками. Сейчас всё прошло гладко: Снейп и Малфой его не заметили, по пути больше никто не попался, а дверь легко открылась заклинанием, подобранным в прошлый раз.

Излишней радости Том от этого не испытывал, но каждый новый шаг делал уже увереннее — так, будто бы даже право владения кабинетом постепенно переходило к нему. Он повёл рукой, осветив комнату полностью, и его взгляд упал на заваленный свитками письменный стол. Он даже знал, что это были за свитки. Где-то среди них должно было лежать его собственное эссе по одному из Непростительных заклинаний…

Впрочем, сейчас это было не так уж важно. Он прошёл дальше и навёл палочку на книжные полки, внимательно разглядывая названия на потрёпанных корешках. И вдруг замер, удивлённо нахмурившись.

Книга исчезла. Там, куда он поставил её, когда они с Поттером суматошно заметали следы, теперь было лишь прикрытое слоем пыли пустое место.

На всякий случай Том ещё раз внимательно оглядел полку, подсвечивая палочкой корешок каждой книги. Внутри у него неприятно ёкнуло. Едва ли профессор мог взять книгу для чтения и просто-напросто забыть поставить на полку…

Риддл и раньше допускал мысль, что в спешке мог поставить книгу не на то место и что Снейп легко мог это заметить. Тем более, что он тогда едва не раскрыл их присутствие. Но в следующие дни Снейп даже не пытался искать его в школе и точно не вызывал на разговор Поттера, и Том непозволительно быстро расслабился.

И зря. Губы парня дрогнули от нарастающего раздражения. Даже находясь вдалеке от своего кабинета, Снейп всё равно умудрялся мешать ему. Но Риддл не был намерен сдаваться. Быть может, Снейп просто на всякий случай убрал книгу с видного места и перепрятал, ну, скажем… в стол? Или на менее заметный стеллаж? В конце концов под кровать?

Последняя мысль показалась Риддлу немного глупой, но он решил проверить каждую версию. И первым делом обратил взгляд на всё тот же заваленный бумагами стол…

***

Трио провело рядом с кабинетом Люпина уже несколько долгих минут, внимательно наблюдая за точками Малфоя и Снейпа на карте. В какой-то момент они даже перестали переговариваться, и в коридоре третьего этажа сделалось совсем тихо.

Но это продлилось не слишком долго. Вскоре к вяжущей тишине добавилось тихое, но упорное хрупанье. Гермиона удивленно вскинула голову.

— Что ты там ешь?

Рон не ответил, но начал жевать интенсивнее. Гарри тоже оторвался от карты и вопросительно посмотрел на друга. Рон упорно молчал и, лишь полностью дожевав, шепотом произнёс:

— «Подраже».

— Что? — не поняла Гермиона.

— «Подраже», — тихо повторил Рон. — Из «Сладкого королевства». Это такие конфеты, которые…

— Позволяют имитировать различные звуки, — закончила за него Гермиона. — Я знаю, что это. Я в том смысле… зачем ты их взял?!

— Чтобы не уснуть, — честно и чуть виновато ответил Рон. — Слушайте, я бы взял с собой что-нибудь другое, но с последнего похода в Хогсмид у меня остались только они…

Гермиона громко вздохнула.

— Рон, если ты сейчас на весь коридор загудишь, как поезд, у нас будут неприятности.

— Всё в порядке, — заверил Уизли, вытаскивая из кармана ещё пару конфет. — Если не говорить ничего, пока ешь, то звуков не будет.

— Правда? — искренне удивился Поттер.

— Конечно, — ответил Рон. — Я так уже делал. Будешь?

Гарри пожал плечами и, не долго думая, протянул руку.

— И ты туда же?! — возмутилась шепотом Гермиона.

— Я только одн…

Из-за двери кабинета вдруг послышался не то стон, не то жалобное скуление. Гарри тут же умолк, так и не успев оправдаться.

— _Вы слышали?_ — ещё тише спросил он у друзей.

Рон усиленно закивал, убирая конфеты обратно в карман. Гермиона начала осторожно переворачивать карту. Гарри не стал её дожидаться и, выбравшись из-под мантии, на цыпочках пошёл к кабинету Люпина.

— _Гарри!_ — шепотом окликнул его Рон.

— _Тс-с_ _-с…_

Поттер приставил палец к губам. За дверью скрипнула какая-то мебель.

— _Гермиона,_ — Рон постарался поторопить подругу.

— _Сейчас, сейчас…_

Гермиона заметно заволновалась. Разворот с нужными кабинетами как назло не открылся сразу. Гарри тем временем подошёл к двери совсем близко заглянул в замочную скважину. Рон снова повернулся к нему.

— _Видишь что-нибудь?_

— _Ничего._

За дверью вновь стало тихо. Поттер продолжал вглядываться, но в кабинете, похоже, было черным черно.

— _Гермиона, что там?_

Грейнджер наконец открыла нужный разворот карты, но её взгляд зацепился за точку в совсем другом кабинете. Ту, которую она никак не ожидала увидеть сейчас.

— _Гарри, тут в кабинете_ _Снейпа_ _…_ — она вдруг запнулась, всё-таки взглянув на нужный им кабинет, — _погоди… ты сказал, что совсем ничего не видишь?_

— _Ни зги._ _А что?_

— _Просто карта_ _показывает… что профессор Люпин стоит прямо за этой дверью…_

Гарри повернулся к подруге, а затем резко — к замочной скважине. В ней что-то метнулось, и в следующее мгновение он увидел.

Кабинет, освещённый падающим светом луны. И вервольфа, отходившего назад для разгона.

И в этот раз понял всё гораздо быстрее, чем в прошлый.

— Так, — громко скомандовал он, отпрыгивая к друзьям. — Бежим!

В следующую секунду зверь с рыком врезался в деревянную дверь.

***

Риддл разбирал уже третий ящик, но никак не мог найти то, что искал. Книги не было. Зато ящики профессора по ЗОТИ оказались набиты зельеварческими ингредиентами. Причем теми, которые Том видел разве что в учебнике для седьмого курса или на столе у Слизнорта. Но слизеринца это не удивило. Он уже дважды заставал Снейпа за таким необычным хобби: первый раз, когда они с Поттером воровали книги, а второй — в воспоминаниях самого профессора…

Том задумчиво нахмурился, перебирая пальцами склянки. Ему смутно помнилось, что в этих воспоминаниях фигурировали те же ингредиенты, что он находил в столе. Снейп над чем-то работал и, если вспомнить, как он отреагировал на внезапный визит Люпина, не очень хотел, чтобы об этом знали другие преподаватели. Впрочем, у каждого профессора могли быть свои личные разработки, но в случае Снейпа это было… как минимум интересно.

Том закрыл ящик и хотел выдвинуть следующий, но в этот момент в коридоре раздался ужасающий грохот и следом — звонкий девичий крик. Риддл подскочил на месте, напрягшись, словно упругая тетива.

За криком последовало рычание, а затем — новый крик, но в этот раз кто-то громко выкрикнул заклинание. И Риддлу понадобилась доля секунды, чтобы осознать, кто это был.

— _П р и д у р к и ,_ — севшим голосом прошипел слизеринец.

Риддл бросился в класс ЗОТИ. Одно заклинание, чтобы убрать следы обыска, другое — чтобы запереть дверь. И вот он уже сбегал вниз по винтовой лестнице, от души проклиная Поттера и его неразлучных друзей… 

***

Троица со всех ног неслась к лестницам, подгоняемая разъяренным рычанием оборотня. «Остолбеней», которое Гарри подсмотрел в арсенале Риддла, вышло чересчур слабым, и его хватило лишь на то, чтобы выиграть несколько лишних секунд.

— Быстрей! Быстрей! — в панике подгонял друзей Рон.

Впереди показались лестницы, и одна из них как назло начала отъезжать от пролёта.

— На неё! Скорее! — скомандомал Гарри и развернулся, чтобы бросить в оборотня ещё одним заклинанием. — Остолбеней!

Зверь увернулся. Рон вскочил на ступеньки и за руку втащил на них Гермиону.

— Гарри!

Лестница полностью оторвалась от пролёта. Поттер подбежал к краю и прыгнул. Вервольф в пару скачков преодолел расстояние между ними и прыгнул следом.

— Депульсо! — вовремя среагировала Гермиона, и оборотня снова отбросило.

Он с жалобным визгом ударился о каменный край пролёта и сорвался вниз. Гарри повис над пропастью лестниц, перелетавших от этажа к этажу, уцепившись за резные перила.

— Гарри, держись!

Рон схватил его за руки, и они, вместе с Гермионой, втянули друга на каменные ступени. Лестница лениво подъехала к следующему пролёту. Троица отдышалась.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Поттер и, чуть успокоившись, посмотрел вниз: оборотень упал на одну из лестниц и, поскуливая, выбрался на второй этаж.

— Пронесло, — облегченно выдохнул Уизли.

— Зато теперь ты точно не уснёшь, — предположил Гарри.

Рон истерично хмыкнул.

— Почему Люпин опять обратился? — шепотом спросила у друзей Гермиона. — Он что, снова не принял зелье?

— Нет, — тут же возразил Гарри. — То есть… я не знаю. Но я ни за что не поверю, что он не выпил противоядие. Ремус не такой человек.

— Да, но противоядие…

— Позволяет оборотню сохранить человеческое сознание. Знаю. Но, Гермиона, я чувствую, что здесь что-то не так!

Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на него, а затем вздохнула.

— Я тебе верю, Гарри. Но что нам делать теперь? В Люпине явно не осталось ничего человеческого, и он бродит по школе.

Поттер ненадолго задумался.

— Надо его найти.

— Чего-о? — возмутился Рон. — Да ты сбрендил! Он же нас убьёт!

— Не убьёт. Мы его свяжем и снова запрём в кабинете.

— Но он выломал дверь!

— Её можно починить.

Гарри взглянул на Гермиону.

— Да… — неуверенно протянула Грейнджер. — Но как мы его до туда дотащим?

— Ну, я не знаю, можно его…

— Отлевитировать? — предложил Рон. — Но сразу говорю: мне эта идея не нравится.

Откуда-то снизу раздался вой.

— Пойдёт, — согласился Поттер. — Гермиона, доставай карту. 

***

Когда Риддл осторожно приоткрыл дверь, предварительно набросив на себя дезиллюминазионные чары, крики уже утихли и оборотня поблизости не было. Зато была разнесённая в щепки дверь. Парень запер класс ЗОТИ и со вздохом направил на обломки волшебную палочку:

— Арбус репаро.

А затем осторожно пошёл по коридору, вслушиваясь в ночные звуки. 

***

Гермиона широко развернула карту и внимательно вгляделась в чернильные строчки, рассматривая не столько второй этаж, по которому должен быть в данный момент плутать вервольф, сколько все коридоры в целом.

— Кого ты ищешь? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Да так… — задумчиво ответила Гермиона и вдруг тихо вскрикнула.

— Что такое?

Девочка ткнула пальцем в точку Люпина. Поттер и Уизли внимательно вгляделись в неё.

— Он возле женского туалета! И там Миртл! Боже мой, неужели она всё ещё плачет в своей кабинке…

— В «своей» кабинке? — переспросил Рон. — У неё что, есть собственная?

— Можно и так сказать, — быстро ответила Гермиона. — По крайней мере, она запирается в ней всякий раз, когда кто-то доводит её до слёз.

— То есть она сидит там всегда, — заключил Гарри. — Нужно идти. Люпин может её заметить.

Друзья вновь влезли втроем под мантию-невидимку, и стали спускаться вниз. 

***

Миртл неуверенно выбралась из кабинки, всё ещё всхлипывая и вытирая рукой глаза. В туалете было темно — даже слишком, если подумать. Не запнуться о собственные же ноги можно было только благодаря лунному свету, проникавшему через окна.

— Плакса ты, Уоррен, — сказала Мирт, глядя на себя в зеркало. — Никому не нужная плакса. Прорыдала весь день, и никто даже не хватился… А теперь ещё и в гостиную не попадё-ё-ёшь…

Она склонилась над раковиной и снова заплакала, запоздало решив, что хуже ей от этого уже всё равно не будет. Но внезапно до неё донёсся голодный звериный вой.

Уоррен тут же притихла. Выл будто какой-то волк, и притом близко. Если б она не была уверена в том, что в замке не водится никаких волков, то подумала бы, что зверь стоит прямо за дверью её туалета…

Но с другой стороны по школе ходили слухи о некоем монстре, что порвал гобелен возле класса Заклинаний и устроил страшный погром. И в слухи Миртл охотно верила, хоть и допускала мысль, что это могла быть просто чья-то дурная шутка.

Она отошла от раковин, стараясь как можно тише ступать по кафелю, и подошла к двери. Из коридора доносились подозрительные звуки: не то скрежет, не то легкое постукивание и чье-то дыхание, временами переходившее в тихий скулёж.

По спине девочки пробежал неприятный холод. То, что находилось за дверью, точно не было человеком. И оно, кажется, было ранено, но выходить из туалета, чтобы это проверить, Миртл совсем не хотелось.

«Ну, посижу здесь ещё немного, — подумала Уоррен. — Может быть, даже до утра. А потом поищу кого-нибудь…»

В этот момент зверь снова взвыл да так, что Миртл взвизгнула и тут же села на месте, закрыв ладонями рот. Вой прекратился. Какое-то время девочка слышала лишь суматошное биение своего сердца, но потом, совсем рядом с дверью, послышалось тихое сопение.

Уоррен осторожно достала волшебную палочку и дрожащей рукой навела на замок.

— _Закройся_ , — едва слышно прошептала она.

Замок слегка заскрипел и щёлкнул. Миртл зажмурилась. Для ночной тишины этот звук показался ей слишком громким. Сопение сразу же прекратилось. Зверь зарычал — тихо, но угрожающе, будто далёкий гром.

«Он заметил меня, — в ужасе подумала Миртл, — что же делать… что делать…»

— Давайте! Сейчас! — громко произнёс Поттер, и трио выскочило из-под мантии с дружным «Фульгари!».

Оборотень отскочил от двери, но поздно — верёвки спутали ему лапы. Потеряв равновесие, зверь повалился на пол.

— Получилось! — возбуждённо воскликнул Рон.

Зверь рванулся в попытке разорвать путы.

— Не ослабляйте чары, — предупредил остальных Гарри, подумав также, что текущая ситуация не была лишена иронии: именно Люпин обучил их этому заклинанию на одном из занятий. — Рон, мы с Гермионой будем держать его, а ты — левитируй.

— Я?! — Уизли слегка опешил.

— У тебя хорошо получается, — поддержала его Гермиона. — Просто сосредоточься!

Рон взволнованно выдохнул.

— Ладно…

Он нахмурился, поудобнее перехватив палочку, и с выражением произнёс:

— Левиосо!

С конца его палочки слетела едва заметная искорка и попала оборотню точно в бок. Зверь начал медленно подниматься в воздух. От испуга он зарычал и заметался ещё сильнее.

— Черт возьми, держите его! — воскликнул Уизли.

— Мы держим, — заверил Гарри.

Но это заявление оказалось слишком оптимистичным. Оборотень извернулся и вцепился в верёвки острыми, как бритва, зубами.

— Чёрт!

Ему хватило пары мгновений, и уверенность троицы затрещала по швам вместе с наколдованными верёвками.

— Ребята! — запаниковал Рон.

— Держи его! — приказал в ответ Поттер. — Гермиона, надо его обездвижить! Ты точно знаешь какие-нибудь заклинания!

— Да… знаю… — тихо произнесла Грейнджер, в шоке глядя на то, с какой яростью зверь разрывал сковывающие его путы.

— Ну так давай!

— Ребята… — голос Рона зазвучал выше прежнего.

— Держи его!

— Не могу… — руки Уизли и впрямь дрожали. В боевой обстановке он применял это заклинание всего второй раз. — Не могу… Чёрт!

Левитационный поток нарушился, стоило ему хоть немного потерять концентрацию. Оборотень грохнулся на каменный пол всего в паре футов от гриффиндорцев. Трио застыло.

— Р-ребята… — тихо произнёс Рон.

Никто не ответил. Поттера вновь накрыли воспоминания о ночи в Трофейном зале, и он лишь сглотнул, чувствуя, как от страха у него высыхает горло и немеют конечности. И он понимал, что его друзья скорее всего чувствуют то же самое…

Зверь поднялся, глухо порыкивая. Гарри подумал, что охота на оборотня была глупой идеей. Очень глупой. В ту ночь озверевший Люпин едва не убил и его, и Риддла, а теперь могли пострадать самые близкие из его друзей… Но этого он допустить не мог.

— Назад… — севшим голосом скомандовал мальчик. — Назад!!!

Но в этот момент оборотень зарычал так оглушительно, что вся троица вместо того, чтобы побежать, в ужасе сбилась в кучу. Зверь распрямился, встав на задние лапы, и пошёл к ним.

— Х-хороший… п-пёсик… — прошептал Рон.

Зверь замахнулся. В последний момент Гарри вышел из ступора и бросился вперёд, чтобы хотя бы закрыть друзей…

Но момент удара он не успел увидеть.

— Остолбеней! — раздался знакомый голос, и Поттера оглушило резким ударом в спину.

— Гарри. Гарри!

Поттер открыл глаза. Обстановка сильно не поменялась: вокруг была темень, а рядом с ним находились друзья — испуганные, но живые.

— Вы не ранены?

— Порядок, — ответил Рон. — Ты как?

— Ух, — Поттер сел и осторожно прощупал рукой лоб на наличие шишек. Голова болела, как от лёгкого сотрясения. — Пойдёт. Что… что произошло?

В этот момент он посмотрел чуть выше и уткнулся взглядом в полупрозрачного слизеринского старосту.

— Том! — удивился Гарри, но затем к нему пришло осознание. — Ты меня оглушил!

— А надо было подождать, пока Люпин вцепится тебе в шею? — процедил в ответ Риддл. По уровню кислости его физиономия сейчас могла конкурировать с неизменной миной профессора Снейпа.

Поттер слегка нахмурился.

— Нет…

Гарри огляделся по сторонам. Оборотня он нашел почти сразу: тот был в сознании и мирно лежал полу недалеко от троицы.

— Он не опасен, — ответил на ещё не заданный вопрос Том. — По крайней мере пока.

Поттер повернулся и внимательно вгляделся в темные глаза парня. Лицо, даже с учётом свойственной ему бледности, он всё ещё едва ли мог разглядеть, но даже так чувствовал, что его взгляд был жёстким.

— Снова империус?

— Я бы на твоём месте не жаловался, — ответил Риддл, снисходительно приподняв бровь, а после разродился тирадой: — Скажи мне, Гарри, в тебе хоть иногда просыпается здравый смысл? Я ведь сказал тебе, чтобы ты не наделал глупостей, и что сделал ты? Выкурил оборотня из кабинета в компании своих закадычных друзей?!

— Мы не выкуривали, он сам… — возразил Гарри. — Постой, ты это видел?

— Он был в кабинете Снейпа, — ответила вместо старосты Гермиона.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — повернулся к ней Уилзи.

— Заметила на карте… уже давно, — созналась наконец Грейнджер.

Риддл смерил её презрительным взглядом, но после отвел глаза. Ну конечно, чертова карта. Как он мог забыть!

— Что ты делал в кабинете Снейпа? — спросил его Рон.

— Не твоё дело, Уизли, — сразу огрызнулся Марволо.

— Черт, — вспомнил Поттер, — надо проверить, где сейчас Снейп с Малфоем. Они тоже могли слышать вой.

Остальные быстро умолкли.

— Сейчас…

Гермиона вытащила из-за пазухи карту и широко развернула её. Риддл навис сверху и направил огонёк своей палочки на чернильные коридоры.

— Их нет на четвертом этаже, — сообщила Грейнджер, — и на третьем… О нет.

— Что такое?

Рон помог Гарри подняться, и они тоже вгляделись в карту.

— Они спускаются, — взволнованно произнесла девочка, — и идут сюда.

— Вот чёрт… — тоже заволновался Рон. — Что нам делать?

— Разделимся, — Риддл предложил это так, словно выдвинул ультиматум. — Вы отвлечёте Снейпа и Малфоя, а я отведу Люпина обратно в его кабинет.

— И чего это вдруг ты всё решаешь? — возмутился Уизли.

Риддл открыл было рот для очередной едкости, но Гарри прервал его.

— У нас нет времени, — строго произнёс он. — Это хорошая идея, поэтому именно так мы и сделаем.

Риддл тихо хмыкнул.

— Что?

— Надо же, тебя всё же посещают здравые мысли.

— Вот спасибо, — насупился Поттер.

— Я пойду к дальней лестнице, — продолжил Том, не обратив на его слова никакого внимания, — а вы постарайтесь не попасться им на глаза. И ещё: мы с вами здесь не виделись.

Гриффиндорцы переглянулись, но согласно кивнули. Риддл отступил назад и, как обещал, направился к дальним лестницам.

— За мной, профессор.

Зверь послушно поднялся и поковылял следом за слизеринским старостой. Риддл взмахнул палочкой, и они оба скрылись под дезиллюминационными чарами.

— Не нравится он мне, — честно признался Рон. — Думаешь, ему можно верить?

— Надеюсь, — ответил Гарри.

Трио залезло под мантию-невидимку и тоже скрылось во тьме. 

***

— Невероятно, это и правда зверь, — произнёс Малфой в то время, пока они дожидались лестницы. — Вы ведь тоже слышали это, профессор?

— Да, — сухо ответил Снейп.

Он сбежал вниз, как только ступени коснулись пролёта, и быстрым шагом пошёл туда, откуда, как ему показалось, мог доноситься рык. Люциус поспевал за ним. Но, когда они добежали до нужного коридора, в нём оказалось пусто. А где-то недалеко, за их спинами, спустя пару мгновений раздался вой.

— А-а-у-у-у! А-а-а-у-у! — очень правдоподобно завывала Гермиона.

— _Что ты делаешь?_ — шепотом прервал её Поттер.

— _Имитирую звуки, которые издаёт Люпин,_ — также шепотом ответила Гермиона. — _Похоже?_

— _Очень._

— _Точно!_ — вдруг воодушевился Рон и полез в карман за конфетами.

— _Не сейчас, Рон!_

— _Я не за этим._

Уизли выбрал одну из конфет и закинул в рот, а затем вдруг оглушительно зарычал. Это было больше похоже на льва, чем на оборотня, но сейчас особой разницы не было.

— _Отлично,_ — похвалил Гарри, как только к нему в большей мере вернулся слух. — _Но теперь они оба идут сюда._

Трио осторожно попятилось к лестницам.

Снейп и Малфой развернулись на месте.

— Да он издевается, — гневно процедил Люциус, уставший от безрезультатных погонь.

— _Он ли…_ — тихо произнёс Снейп куда-то себе под нос.

— Что вы сказали, профессор?

— Ничего.

Снейп снова сорвался с места, и Малфою ничего не осталось, кроме как побежать за ним. Они вернулись обратно к лестницам и остановились, не зная, куда им идти теперь. И в этот момент вой вдруг раздался снова. Но уже с третьего этажа…

На третьем этаже Риддл резко зашипел на решившего взвыть вервольфа:

— _Заткнись, заткнись!_ Вервольф, всё ещё находившийся под империусом, замолчал.

— _Какого черта?!_ — ошарашенно спросил друзей Поттер, когда они проскочили мимо бегущих к лестницам магов и спрятались за углом.

— _Чёрт,_ — с чувством ответила Гермиона, — _я забыла, что оборотни отвечают на зов себе подобных…_

Гарри быстро выглянул из-за угла. Снейп и Малфой ждали ближайшую лестницу.

— _И что теперь делать? Том может не успеть завести его в кабинет._

— _Попробуем ещё раз отвлечь?.._ — неуверенно предложила Грейнджер.

— _А если они не поверят?_

— _Не знаю…_

Гарри вытащил палочку и выбрался из-под мантии.

— _Что ты делаешь?_ — спросил его Рон.

— _Стойте здесь,_ — сказал друзьям Поттер. — _Если что, спрячьтесь и бегите обратно в гостиную._

— _Гарри!_ — попыталась остановить его Гермиона, но Поттер уже высунулся из-за угла и наставил палочку на ничего не подозревавших магов:

— _Остолбеней!_

***

Том завёл вервольфа в его кабинет и закрыл дверь. Теперь, даже если Снейп с Малфоем прибегут на этаж, он будет в безопасности… Настолько, насколько это вообще можно было сказать про человека, находившегося в одной комнате с оборотнем. Но сейчас он был абсолютно уверен в собственных силах, и ничуть не страшился зверя, в которого превращался дружелюбный профессор.

Этот раз был не чета их встрече в Трофейном зале. Сейчас это он охотился, а не на него. Сейчас зверь был полностью в его власти.

Риддл взглянул на собственную изуродованную руку, а затем, будто бы на пробу, приставил к голове вервольфа волшебную палочку. Зверь даже не шевельнулся — лишь безвольно смотрел на него, ожидая приказа. В учебнике говорилось, что маг, обладающий большой силой духа, мог сбросить империус, но это не касалось животных. Обращённый оборотень не был на это способен.

«Так легко…» — пронеслось в голове у Риддла.

Но, подумав, он всё же опустил палочку. Мысленно приказав зверю спать, парень прошёл к столу и взмахом палочки зажёг настольную лампу. Стол у Люпина выглядел гораздо аккуратнее, чем у Снейпа: на нём лежала всего пара скрученных в трубочку свитков, какие-то письма и пегое, уже порядком истёртое, перо. А ещё стояла закупоренная склянка — как раз та, которую искал Риддл.

Слизеринец взял её в руки, вытащил пробку и осторожно понюхал. Запах заставил его поморщиться. Волчье противоядие было специфическим зельем… однако запах исходил лишь от его остатков. Риддл даже перевернул склянку вверх дном, но с её горлышка сорвалась всего-навсего пара капель.

Том недоумённо нахмурился: Люпин совершенно точно пил своё зелье.

Когда он вновь выбрался в коридор, в нём сперва было тихо, и Риддл даже подумал, что остаток ночи пройдёт без происшествий. Но затем за его спиной раздался топот минимум трёх пар ног.

— Ну, как всё прошло? — выпалил Гарри, едва только подбежав к нему.

— Нормально… — Риддл слегка прищурился. — Как вы так быстро отвязались от них?

— Мы их оглушили, — в небольшом возбуждении сообщил Поттер.

— Гарри их оглушил, — поправила его Гермиона.

Брови слизеринского старосты незамедлительно поползли вверх. Он прикрыл глаза и устало потёр пальцами переносицу.

— Потрясающе.

— Мог бы и спасибо сказать, — буркнул Гарри, не выдержав его саркастичного тона. — Мы вообще-то прикрывали тебя.

— Мог бы сказать спасибо за то, что я спас вас от оборотня и ещё и возился с ним после этого, как какая-то нянька, — парировал Риддл.

Коридор на мгновение погрузился в полную тишину.

— Спасибо, — наконец сказал Поттер.

Риддл слегка удивился, но затем снисходительно фыркнул:

— Пожалуйста.

Напряжение несколько спало.

— Почему вы пришли сюда, а не пошли к себе в спальни? — уже спокойнее спросил Риддл. — Я в состоянии справиться со всем в одиночку.

— Хотели проверить… — Гарри взглянул на друзей. — Мы хотели проверить, выпил ли Ремус противоядие.

— О, — Риддл приятно удивился. Всё-таки умные мысли иногда посещали троицу. — Тогда можете не напрягаться. Он его выпил.

— Ты проверил? Точно?

Марволо кивнул.

— До дна.

— Тогда почему он продолжает терять сознание? — спросила у него Гермиона.

Риддл задумался, но лишь отрицательно качнул головой.

— Может, стоит поговорить со Слизнортом? — предложил Гарри.

— Пожалуй, — согласился с ним Том, а после наставительно произнёс: — Идите к себе в гостиную. И постарайтесь не натворить глупостей.

Трио переглянулось.

— Хорошо. Только если ты не будешь снимать с нас баллы, — по-доброму хмыкнул Гарри.

— Не буду, — в ответ усмехнулся Риддл. — У меня с собой нет значка.

Рон возмущённо фыркнул. Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Кстати, Гарри, — вспомнил вдруг Риддл, когда троица уже собралась уходить, — я хотел ещё кое о чём поговорить с тобой, — и добавил, смерив взглядом Уизли и Грейджер: — лично.

— Эм… ладно, — Гарри чуть виновато взглянул на друзей.

Рон качнул головой. Гермиона пожала плечами. Поттер почувствовал себя гораздо увереннее и подошёл ближе к Риддлу.

— Что ты хотел?

— Насчёт твоего предложения погостить на каникулах, — Том решил не ходить вокруг да около. — Я не поеду.

Внутри Поттера вдруг что-то оборвалось.

— Не поедешь?

— Останусь в школе, — флегматично ответил Риддл. — Это моё окончательное решение.

Между ними повисла неприятно пустая пауза.

— О… хорошо. Ясно, — ответил Гарри. — Без проблем.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри,— на прощание пожелал Риддл и, развернувшись, направился к лестницам.

— Спокойной ночи, Том… — запоздало ответил Поттер.

— Что такое? — спросила у него Гермиона, заметив в друге незначительную перемену.

— Да неважно, — коротко отмахнулся Гарри. — Идём. 

***

А на втором этаже Миртл, наконец решившая, что опасность миновала её, осторожно выбралась из туалета и… сразу же наткнулась на двух дежурных, которые только пришли в себя после оглушающего заклятия.


	23. Туманное утро

Люпин приоткрыл глаза, разбуженный первыми лучами холодного солнца, которые еле-еле пробивались сквозь серую пелену облаков. И снова закрыл их. Он ненавидел каждое утро из тех, что встречал после трансформации. В том, чтобы просыпаться на холодном полу с головной болью и ломотой во всём теле, не было ничего приятного…

Но во всём надо было искать хоть какие-то плюсы. По крайней мере он был в своём кабинете и не чувствовал солёного привкуса крови во рту. Этого вкуса Ремус боялся даже больше, чем полной луны за окном, но, к счастью, за все годы болезни ни разу его не почувствовал.

Чуть погодя он сел и внезапно охнул, взявшись за поясницу. Спину ломило так, будто он как минимум вывалился из окна, а как максимум — пересчитал ей все ступени на лестницах Хогвартса. Однако он всё же сумел подняться и даже доковылять до стола, где в одном из ящиков лежала спасительная лечебная мазь — именно для таких случаев. А после натянул на себя одежду и снова сел, размышляя, где в своем кабинете он мог так сильно удариться.

И обнаружил, что в его состоянии было ещё кое-что необычное. В голове не было привычной для трансформации пустоты — был туман, но не полное отсутствие мыслей. По какой-то причине ему обрывками виделось то испуганное гриффиндорское трио, то Риддл, приставляющий к его голове волшебную палочку…

Наконец, Люпин совместил эту странность с невыносимой болью в спине и пришёл к ужасному, но единственному возможному варианту.

— О боже… — сокрушенно произнёс Ремус, взявшись руками за голову. 

***

В кабинете Дамблдора, несмотря на раннее время, был своего рода аншлаг: в нём находился директор, двое профессоров, неаристократично взлохмаченный Малфой и Миртл, с трудом сдерживавшая подступившие слёзы.

— Итак, мисс Уоррен, — Дамблдор в неизменном спокойствии сидел за столом в расшитом звёздами синем халате и такого же цвета остроконечной шапочке, — расскажите нам, что вы делали в коридоре в столь поздний час?

— Я была в туалете… — потупив взгляд, объяснила Миртл, — Пьюси назвал меня криворукой коровой… Я обиделась, заперлась в туалете и долго плакала…

— И вы не заметили, как наступила ночь? — удивился директор.

Уоррен замотала головой из стороны в сторону.

— Ох, дорогая… — сочувственно вздохнул Флитвик, одетый клетчатую пижаму, — я же говорил вам не принимать это близко к сердцу…

Девочка тихо шмыгнула носом.

— Ну хорошо, — Дамблдор чуть склонил голову, — но что случилось потом?

— Я плакала, но потом подумала, что уже, наверное, поздно, и решила умылся, — начала рассказывать Миртл. — Подошла к раковине…

— Ближе к делу, — перебил её Малфой-старший.

— Подошла к раковине… — заторопилась Миртл, — а затем… услышала страшный вой.

— Откуда он доносился?

— Из коридора. И мне показалось, что очень близко к двери туалета.

— И что дальше?

— Я испугалась… и спряталась… — ответила девочка, будто бы стыдясь своих слов. — Я думала, это какой-то зверь…

Она снова всхлипнула. Малфой едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он надеялся, что они нашли, если не виновного в происшествии, то хотя бы свидетеля, но с каждым последующим вопросом его надежды испарялись с пугающей неотвратимостью.

— Мисс Уоррен, вы разглядели существо, которое издавало вой? — чуть погодя спросил Дамблдор.

— Не знаю… Нет… — всхлипнула Миртл. — Я ничего не видела… Я рыдала…

Тут её выдержке пришёл конец, и Уоррен снова расплакалась. Малфой сдержанно выдохнул через нос. Снейп молча наблюдал за допросом, пребывая в собственных мыслях.

— Ну-ну, дорогая, ничего страшного… — принялся успокаивать Флитвик.

Он даже наколдовал маленький носовой платок. Спустя минуту его попытки увенчались успехом, и Миртл вновь взяла себя в руки. Дамблдор аккуратно поправил съехавшую вбок шапочку.

— В таком случае, может быть, вы слышали ещё что-нибудь, кроме воя?

— Ещё он рычал… страшно… — девочка судорожно вздохнула, — а больше ничего… разве что…

Дамблдор наклонился, взглянув на неё поверх очков-половинок.

— Мне в один момент показалось, что там ещё разговаривал какой-то мальчишка, — созналась Миртл.

Снейп и Малфой, уже потерявшие к допросу всяческий интерес, мигом прислушались.

— Мальчишка? — удивлённо переспросил Дамблдор.

— Да… но я не уверена. Я так испугалась, что почти ничего не слышала.

— Это уже интересно, — приподняв бровь, сказал Малфой.

— Может быть, нападение которому мы подверглись — дело рук кого-нибудь из студентов, — предположил Снейп. — Едва ли какой-то зверь мог оглушить нас разом, но, кроме этого, не причинить никакого вреда…

Флитвик согласно кивнул.

— А как же вой? — возразил Люциус. — Вы, как и я, не единожды его слышали в разных частях школы.

— Привидения, — предположил Снейп. — Или прикрытие нападавшего. Поднять на уши всю школу, изображая из себя зверя, а потом едва не попасться дежурным и оглушить их — выглядит, как очередная шутка из арсенала близнецов Уизли.

Дамблдор смерил профессора внимательным взглядом и, обдумав его слова, произнёс:

— Помните о презумпции невиновности, Северус. Мы не знаем, находились ли они в своей спальне или же нет. Однако, в целом, я с вами согласен. Опасения Попечительского совета излишни: едва ли по Хогвартсу в самом деле бродит какой-то зверь.

— Показания одной девочки ещё ничего не доказывают, — возразил Малфой. — И, я думаю, Совет придёт к соглашению, что в школе нужно провести более тщательное расследование.

— Что ж, я не в праве перечить Совету, — развёл ладонями Дамблдор. 

***

Выйдя из кабинета, Миртл оглянулась и быстро утёрла слёзы. На самом деле она, хоть и не видела, но слышала многое из того, что произошло в коридоре: и зверя, и голоса, которые, как ей показалось, принадлежали тем гриффиндорцам, что заступились за неё в клубе. И приглушённый голос ещё какого-то мальчика…

Но, расскажи она директору правду, эти трое бы незамедлительно попали в беду, а подставлять ребят, спасших её уже второй раз, Уоррен совсем не хотелось. 

***

Во время утренней почты в окно Главного зала, кроме прочих, влетела сова с небольшим бордовым конвертом в лапах и сбросила его прямо перед директором. Дамблдор нахмурился, но отложил приборы и распечатал письмо. А затем наклонился и что-то сказал Макгонагалл.

— Что там такое? — спросила у друзей Гермиона, заметив, как засуетился преподавательский стол.

— М-м? — Рон даже оторвался от завтрака.

Гарри покачал головой:

— Не знаю. Но мне это не нравится.

Макгонагалл поднялась и знаком подозвала к себе Перси, сидевшего ближе всех к преподавательскому столу. Парень подошёл к ней, внимательно выслушал, а затем что-то передал столам остальных факультетов. Зал будто бы зашуршал от тихого перешёптывания. Трио заволновалось.

— Ребята, что там такое? — спросил Рон у тех, кто сидел впереди.

— Чёрт знает, — повернулся к ним Симус, — но, похоже, старостам сказали собрать всех в гостиных сразу же после завтрака.

— Точно не нравится, — со вздохом заключил Поттер.

Он взглянул на стол слизеринцев: они, похоже, так же пребывали в неведении, а Риддл, получивший то же задание, что и Перси, напряжённо хмурился. 

***

— Прошу вашего внимания, — обратилась Макгонагалл к гриффиндорцам, наводнившим гостиную. — То, что я скажу, очень важно.

Студенты притихли.

— Этой ночью было совершено нападение на дежурных. Министерство магии считает это происшествие столь вопиющим, что собирается произвести в Хогвартсе обыск. Из-за этого на каникулах школа будет закрыта.

— Что-о?

Гостиная загудела, наполнившись удивлёнными возгласами.

— И что, на Рождество нельзя будет здесь остаться? — взволнованно спросил Колин.

— Нет, — строго ответила женщина. — На Рождество мы с вами все разъедемся по домам.

Теперь гудение стало не то расстроенным, не то возмущенным: новость означала также и то, что тем, кто не собирался уезжать на каникулы, придётся экстренно паковать вещи.

— Что они хотят здесь найти? — нахмурился Поттер.

Декан взглянула на него, а затем покачала головой из стороны в сторону.

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, мистер Поттер. Однако, полагаю, до Министерства дошли слухи о некоем «звере», и они думают, что нападение совершил он.

— Но вы так не думаете?

Макгонагалл задержала взгляд на мальчишке.

— Я никак не думаю, мистер Поттер. И предпочитаю не загадывать наперёд. О, кстати, — вспомнила вдруг она. — Уизли!

Рон встрепенулся.

— Я?

— Нет, не вы, — Макгонагалл нашла среди студентов Фреда и Джорджа. — Вы двое. Мне нужно с вами поговорить.

Близнецы удивлённо переглянулись, но вышли вперёд. Макгонагалл удовлетворённо кивнула и обратилась уже к остальным студентам:

— Собрание окончено.

Вместе с близнецами она скрылась в проходе, и гостиная понемногу стала пустеть.

— Вот же чёрт, — всё ещё удивлённо произнёс Рон, когда они с Гарри вернулись в спальню. — Кто бы знал, что они так переполошатся…

— Да уж, — вздохнул в ответ Поттер.

— Ну да не страшно, — оптимистично заявил Рон. — Ты же не собирался оставаться на праздники в школе?

Гарри мотнул головой:

— Нет.

— И я нет, — сразу ответил Уизли. — Значит, мы ничего не теряем.

Он вытащил из-под кровати увесистый, забитый доверху чемодан и с некоторым усилием затолкал туда школьную мантию. Но было не всё: сверху на покрывале Поттера остались лежать волшебные шахматы и несколько свитков с тестами. Оставив попытки хоть как-то упаковать шахматы, Рональд принялся разбирать свитки.

— Мы не теряем… — Гарри тоже открыл чемодан, примеряясь к остаткам вещей, — но, Колин, например, очень хотел остаться…

Или Риддл.

— Это верно, — сочувственно вздохнул Рон. — За него обидно. 

***

В гостиной слизерина также не смолкало удивлённое перешёптывание, хотя тут мало кто собирался отмечать Рождество в школе чародейства и волшебства.

— Школа будет закрыта? — ошарашенно спросил Том.

— Боюсь, что да, — подтвердил Слизнорт. — Здесь останется только директор и несколько преподавателей. А что касается студентов, то есть вас: всех приказано разослать по домам.

Риддл слегка поджал губы.

— Профессор, а на кого напали? — поинтересовалась Пэнси.

— На профессора Снейпа. И на мистера Малфоя, — со вздохом ответил Слизнорт и поспешил уточнить: — Я имею в виду вашего отца, Драко.

Гостиная загудела громче.

— Они за это ответят, — гневно насупился Малфой.

Риддл молчал. Его самоощущение сейчас можно было сравнить с летящей в пропасть скалой. Всё, что он хотел сделать, все его планы обрушились в один миг из-за одной чёртовой ночи. И из-за Поттера, решившего напасть на Малфоя и Снейпа…

— Ещё кое-что, — будто бы издалека донёсся до него голос Слизнорта. — В связи со сложившимися обстоятельствами вечеринка в клубе Слизней переносится на сегодняшний вечер. Это касается вас, Джемма, вас, Том…

Том кивнул, несмотря на то, что теперь ему было плевать на эту дурацкую вечеринку. Декан продолжил перечислять имена приглашённых.

— На этом всё, — распорядился Слизнорт. — Хороших вам праздников. 

***

Несмотря на утреннее известие, вечеринка оказалась не менее пышной и радостной, чем всегда. Слизнорт вновь заколдовал свой кабинет так, что тот принял размеры небольшой залы, и в избытке завесил рождественскими украшениями: стены и потолок украшали сияющие гирлянды, а над проходами вились аккуратные веночки омелы, под одним из которых уже целовалась влюблённая парочка…

Приглядевшись, Риддл признал в них старост гриффиндора и когтеврана, набивших ему оскомину ещё на парах по зельям, и сердито отвёл глаза. Они выглядели счастливыми, как и все остальные на вечеринке, в то время, как он ощущал себя паршивее некуда.

Взяв с подноса у официантов праздничный пунш, Том подошёл к столу, за которым собралось несколько когтевранцев, приглашённые слизеринцы во главе со своим деканом и один незнакомый ему волшебник.

— Том, мальчик мой! Наконец-то вы к нам присоединились, — обрадовался Слизнорт. — Садитесь, садитесь!

Фарли улыбнулась ему и подвинулась, освободив место. Том запоздало кивнул.

— Вы вовремя, — сразу сообщил Слизнорт, — мы как раз обсуждали ваши успехи в Дуэльном клубе.

— Вот как? — почти удивился Том.

Слизнорт лукаво прищурился и наконец представил сидевшего рядом с ним мага, который был выше его по меньшей мере на пару футов:

— Том, это Влассис Уэлленби — неоднократный чемпион Международного дуэльного турнира и по совместительству мой бывший ученик. И он очень заинтересован в вашем таланте.

— О.

Риддл даже на время отвлёкся от своих мыслей.

— Рад познакомиться с вами, мистер Риддл, — произнёс Уэлленби, с нескрываемым интересом изучая юношу. — Профессор Слизнорт говорил мне, что вы за все годы не проиграли ни одной схватки. Это правда?

Том кивнул.

— Это не совсем верно, — вмешался в разговор Перси, тоже подошедший к столу. — Не так давно у него была ничья с Гарри Поттером.

Слизеринцы уткнулись в него недовольными взглядами. При упоминании Поттера внутри Риддла будто бы что-то щёлкнуло. Мысли вернулись, и его взгляд на мгновение сделался жёстким.

— О, — удивился Уэлленби, — а вы?..

— Перси Уизли, — сразу же представился староста.

— И вы тоже дуэлянт?

— Эм, нет… — немного замялся Перси, удивлённый столь резким вопросом. — Я только иногда посещаю Дуэльный клуб.

— А… рад познакомиться.

Уэлленби быстро потерял интерес и вновь повернулся к Риддлу.

— Так всё же была ничья?

— Это случайность, — чуть резче, чем нужно, ответил Риддл, но после смягчился, опомнившись. — Если хотите — нелепое совпадение.

Влассис низко расхохотался.

— А вы прирождённый дуэлянт. Готовы драться даже за своё мнение.

— Моё мнение — это первое, за что стоит драться, — спокойно ответил Том.

— О, это верно, — ответил Уэлленби, а затем хищно улыбнулся. — Знаете, мне было бы интересно когда-нибудь сойтись с вами в схватке.

— Почту за комплимент, сэр, — вежливо улыбнулся Риддл, смерив дуэлянта пристальным взглядом.

— Хо-хо-хо! Я бы на вашем месте не торопился, — прервал их Слизнорт. — Вы должны кое-что знать, Том: Влассис также не имеет на счету ни одного поражения. Он очень опасный противник.

— Что ж, тогда этот бой был бы весьма интересным, — ответил Том.

Уэлленби снова расхохотался. Риддл отхлебнул пунш.

— Вы мне нравитесь, мистер Риддл, — честно признался он. — И, если хотите знать, у меня тоже однажды была ничья.

— В самом деле? — удивился Слизнорт.

Уэлленби кивнул.

— Мерлинова борода! И с кем же вы состязались? — громко воскликнул маг, а затем заговорщически подмигнул студентам. — Слушайте внимательно, господа: кажется, мы с вами станем свидетелями редчайшей истории.

— С Флитиусом Флитвиком, — ответил Влассис.

— С профессором Флитвиком? — искренне удивилась Фарли.

Уэлленби снова кивнул. По столу прокатился шёпот.

— Ах, вот оно что, — с пониманием произнёс Слизнорт. — Между прочим, профессор Флитвик когда-то тоже был чемпионом Турнира. И при этом не один раз!

— С ума сойти… — восхищённо произнёс Дэвис.

— Вы не знали, Роджер? Ваш декан в молодости был настоящей грозой дуэлей.

Когтевранцы гордо переглянулись.

— Так что же, вы решили помериться силами с предыдущим чемпионом Турниров? — Слизнорт вновь повернулся к Влассису.

— Да, но это было вне всяких соревнований… Любительский поединок. И я всё ещё хочу взять реванш.

— Хо-хо!

Том наблюдал за этой беседой будто бы издали. Дуэли и турниры в какой-то степени интересовали его, но мысли всё равно крутились вокруг совершенно иного предмета: того, что завтра вечером ему придётся вернуться в приют. И парень снова начинал злиться не то на себя, не то на пресловутого Поттера… 

***

— Неужто уже так поздно? — воскликнул наконец Слизнорт, наконец взглянув на часы. — Давайте-ка собираться, а то директор будет нами всеми весьма недоволен.

Гости начали расходиться, а официанты, которыми, к слову, тоже были студенты, быстро справились с тем, чтобы убрать большую часть мусора и еды. Выдворив всех из своего кабинета, профессор заставил его уменьшиться до обычных размеров, и только после этого заметил Риддла, задумчиво стоявшего у двери.

— Том, вы ещё здесь! — профессор от удивления вскинул седые брови.

Риддл снова вынырнул из собственных мыслей.

— Простите, профессор… я просто задумался, — учтиво ответил он.

— И не вылезали из мыслей всю вечеринку? — Слизнорт обеспокоенно вгляделся в него. — Что с вами случилось, Том? Вас будто бы подменили.

— Нехорошо себя чувствую, — отмахнулся Риддл.

— Тогда, может быть, вам посетить мадам Помфри?

— Может быть, сэр.

Между ними повисла пауза, после чего Слизнорт вздохнул.

— Это из-за того, что школа закрывается, верно?

Том не ответил. Но внутри него вновь заворочалось неприятное чувство.

— Рождество — семейный или во всяком случае дружеский праздник, Том, — аккуратно сказал профессор. — У вас, случаем, нет кого-нибудь, у кого вы могли бы остаться на праздники?

Эта фраза произвела эффект, схожий с неприятным уколом.

— Боюсь, что нет, сэр.

— Ох, ну что ж, — Слизнорт почувствовал, что разговор стал неудобным, и решил поскорее его закончить, — в таком случае надеюсь, что вы всё равно проведёте их хорошо.

— Постараюсь, сэр, — улыбнулся Риддл, понимая, что сейчас говорит неправду. 

***

На завтраке Главный зал значительно опустел: большая часть студентов уехала прошлым утром или же вечером, когда была вечеринка. Остались лишь те, кто не успел собрать вещи или по какой-либо причине хотел задержаться в школе ещё немного.

Том угрюмо ковырялся в своей тарелке, стараясь не смотреть на стол гриффиндорцев. Поттера за ним не было. И при взгляде на пустующую скамью к злости, всё ещё бушевавшей в старосте, добавлялась ещё и неприятная тянущая тоска.

Люпин наблюдал за ним со своего места. Он также не чувствовал особого интереса к еде, но неизменно чувствовал себя виноватым. Он хотел поговорить — с Риддлом или с кем-нибудь из гриффиндорской троицы — но вчера не успел никого из них найти в школе. А сегодня, глядя на понурого старосту, подумал, что этим разговором сможет всё только усугубить.


	24. Танцующая нимфа

Гарри стоял на лестнице с гирляндой в руках и сосредоточенно разглядывал отрубленные головы домовых эльфов, служившие в доме на площади Гриммо своеобразным декором. Даже слишком своеобразным. От семейного дома Блэков и так не веяло атмосферой уюта, несмотря на все попытки Сириуса и его друзей привести его в подобающий вид: потемневшие от времени двери, тёмно-зелёные обои, которые местами даже отклеивались, угрюмые портреты чистокровных волшебников, презрительно смотревших практически на любых гостей — всё это в определённой степени угнетало, а уж головы домовиков…

С ними определённо нужно было что-нибудь сделать. Гарри снова в растерянности посмотрел на гирлянду, внутри которой тепло мерцали заколдованные огоньки. Насколько неуважительной по отношению к эльфам была идея как-нибудь нарядить их головы к празднику?..

Откуда-то сверху слышался недовольный скрип мебели: Ремус и Сириус традиционно разгребали бардак, накопившийся за год. После смерти матери Блэка и скорого отъезда его младшего брата вместе с семейным домовиком, в доме стало некому убираться на постоянной основе, а Сириус не особо пылал любовью к «змеиному» дому, чтобы содержать его в исключительной чистоте.

Змеиного декора в комнатах, кстати говоря, было предостаточно, и крёстный не зря отзывался о доме именно так. При взгляде на подсвечники, люстры, некоторые картинные рамы и даже ножки диванов и кресел, выполненные в виде змей, Поттеру-младшему первым делом вспоминалась гостиная Слизерина и те немногие случаи, когда ему удавалось там побывать. В первый раз это произошло, когда они с Роном на втором курсе следили за Малфоем, а второй — когда его перебросило туда вместе с домовиком.

Мысли мальчишки понемногу перетекли к Риддлу, и он подумал, что вот кому, а слизеринскому старосте в этом доме бы точно понравилось. По крайней мере, Поттеру казалось, что Том любил змей…

Но парня тут не было, потому что тот отказался приехать на праздники. Гарри это всё ещё немного расстраивало, хоть он и успел подумать о том, что Риддл не был таким, как, например, Рон или Гермиона, и надеяться, что он так просто сорвётся в гости, было довольно глупо. И, наверное, им стоило поговорить ещё раз перед отъездом, но Поттер уже устал бегать за парнем, не получая практически ничего взамен.

— Знаешь, я как-то попробовал их оживить, — раздался над его ухом расслабленный голос Сириуса. — Хотел, чтобы лестница не выглядела настолько мрачной. Но эти паршивцы, как ожили, сразу начали ругаться и сыпать проклятиями, так что пришлось оставить их так.

Гарри удивлённо повернулся к нему. Погрузившись в мысли, он и не заметил, когда крёстный успел спуститься.

— А снять их нельзя?

— О, я пытался! — махнул рукой Блэк. — Но моя достопочтенная матушка, кажется, вдоволь постаралась над приклеивающими чарами: эти головы можно оторвать разве что со стеной…

Гарри снова посмотрел на домовиков. И, немного подумав, всё-таки повесил на них гирлянду.

— Неплохо, — прокомментировал Сириус. — Может, ещё какие-нибудь игрушки им на уши повесить?.. Шучу-шучу, — спохватился он, вовремя заметив, как крестник переменился в лице. — Сойдёт и так. Поможешь нам разобрать оставшийся мусор?

Поттер-младший, не раздумывая, согласился, и они с Блэком поднялись по лестнице к верхним комнатам. Там их встретил Люпин.

Гарри приветливо ему улыбнулся: он уже давно отказался приравнивать Ремуса к зверю, в которого он обращался. Но сам Люпин выглядел довольно понурым, хоть и пытался всеми силами это скрывать. И Гарри правильно догадался, что он тоже переживает из-за закрытия школы.

— Осталось немного, — сообщил Ремус. — Разберём эти вещи, и уборку можно будет считать законченной. — Не понимаю, зачем мы вообще разбираем весь этот хлам, — пожаловался Сириус. — Выкинуть всё к чертям, да и дело с концом…

— Сириус.

— Знаю, знаю… — отмахнулся Блэк.

Хламом он называл ту часть семейных реликвий, которые не были приклеены к стенам и от которых он всеми силами старался избавиться.

— Гарри, отнесёшь это на чердак? — вежливо попросил Люпин, протянув ему посеребренные статуэтки, завернутые в пожелтевший от времени гобелен.

Гарри принял протянутый ему куль и согласно кивнул.

— Угу.

Чердак, к удивлению Поттера, из года в год оставался просторным, несмотря на то, что они с Сириусом постоянно что-то туда притаскивали. Разумеется, Блэк время от времени продавал реликвии коллекционерам, но не в том количестве, чтобы это место не зарастало хламом…

Раньше для Гарри это было загадкой, но теперь он сразу подумал о расширяющих чарах, которые использовал на своём кабинете Слизнорт. Должно быть, Блэки наложили на свой чердак что-то подобное, чтобы раз и навсегда решить проблему с нехваткой места.

Он внимательно огляделся, чтобы проверить свою догадку. Чердак и в самом деле выглядел больше, чем мог бы быть. Здесь хранилось не только то, что приносил Блэк, но и действительно старые вещи, которые, по словам Сириуса, принадлежали ещё его прапрапрадеду. Пара комодов-близнецов была набита сервизами и шкатулками, на полу лежали стопками ветхие книги и потрескавшиеся картинные рамы, а чуть поодаль, возле закопченного окна, ютился старинный сундук…

Сундук этот был весьма интересным. Он был тяжелым, выглядел дорого — целиком покрытый искусной резьбой — и не имел замка. Но при этом был заперт намертво. Сириус нашёл его в одну из первых уборок, но так и не смог открыть. Как и Джеймс с Ремусом, которых он попросил о помощи. Маги возились несколько дней, но в итоге решили, что кто-то из Блэков наложил на сундук заклинание вечного приклеивания, и, оставив попытки взлома, отнесли его на чердак.

Гарри взвалил куль со статуэтками на угол заваленного вещами комода и из любопытства заглянул внутрь: что Сириус решил выкинуть в этот раз?

Интересного оказалось мало. В хлам была списана парочка серебряных змей, которых в доме Блэков было навалом, ваза в виде тролльей ноги с отбитым мизинцем, какая-то почерневшая от времени маска… В комод всё это добро едва ли могло поместиться, поэтому Поттер-младший пристроил туда только змей, маску нахлобучил на чучело совы, стоявшее неподалёку на пыльном пуфике, а «ногу» водрузил на окно.

Все эти вещи чудным образом вписались в местную атмосферу безумной свалки. Даже побитая ваза. Поттеру она совершенно не нравилась, так как напоминала не самые приятные стычки с троллями, но вот прошлый владелец вазы, кажется, был от неё в восторге. Даже положил внутрь какой-то цветок. Вряд ли это был кто-то из Блэков — они, насколько мог судить Гарри, обладали вкусом, хоть и специфическим. Скорее всего, это сделал последний их домовик. Сириус рассказывал, что тот обладал привычкой таскать всякие блестящие штуки и прятать их по разным углам.

Гарри осторожно выудил цветочек из тролльей ноги. Он, вопреки рассказам крёстного, не блестел, но все его пять лепестков были весьма изящно выточены из какого-то тёмного металла. Цветок был почти как настоящий, лишь его ножка, похожая на обычную спицу, немного портила впечатление. И он точно был принесён откуда-то из другого места.

Стоя перед окном, Гарри крутил цветочек в руках и напряжённо пытался вспомнить, где ещё мог видеть такие цветы. Где-то в доме Блэков такие были, но где…

В какой-то момент он бросил взгляд сквозь свои пальцы и удивленно замер. И едва сдержался, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу. Ну конечно! Сундук! На его крышке была вырезана целая картина с девушкой, которую Гарри окрестил нимфой, сидевшей в цветах.

Он наклонился, чтобы лучше увидеть резьбу, и поднёс к ней цветок, найденный в старой вазе. Цветок выглядел так же, как и те, что были на крышке.

«Может быть, где-нибудь одного не хватает? — пронеслась волнующая мысль в голове мальчишки. — И если найти место, куда его надо вставить, сундук откроется?»

Гарри внимательно вгляделся в рисунок — так, как он вглядывался в поле во время матча по квиддичу. Цветы выглядели предательски одинаково, и от попыток найти место для ещё одного начинало лишь двоиться в глазах. Но упрямства Поттеру было не занимать, и он, ведя пальцами по резным узорам, продолжил искать…

— Гарри! — позвал Сириус с третьего этажа, собрав очередную кучу ненужных вещей. — Куда он запропастился?

Люпин только пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею. Я позову его, если он всё ещё на чердаке.

С этими словами он подхватил оставшийся куль и посмотрел на Сириуса. Блэк согласно кивнул.

— А я посмотрю на кухне.

Поттер слышал, как его зовет крёстный, но лишь немного заторопился. Он успел заметить, что цветочный узор повторялся, и теперь искал уже более конкретное место, и, казалось, вот-вот должен был…

— Вот! — Гарри случайно воскликнул вслух, но ничуть не смутился.

Он нашёл! Недалеко от нимфы как раз не хватало одного пятилистника! Он присмотрелся внимательнее и нашёл ещё одно подтверждение своих мыслей: в центре пустого места была маленькая, едва заметная дырочка.

«Вот оно, — уже спокойнее думал Гарри. — Вот это место. Надо только…»

Он аккуратно приладил ножку цветка к отверстию. Цветок сел, как влитой. Поттер радостно улыбнулся, но затем, не приметив никаких изменений, нахмурился, разогнулся и попробовал приподнять крышку руками. Сундук не поддался.

Но потом в глубине сундука вдруг что-то скрипнуло. А затем щёлкнуло. И, к удивлению Поттера, рисунок на крышке начал двигаться…

Гарри видел что-то подобное в банке «Гринготтс», когда они с Сириусом брали деньги из сейфа Блэков: дверь, покрытая замысловатыми завитушками, вдруг зашевелилась, треща и щёлкая, когда служащий банка провёл по ней шишковатым пальцем. Сундук открывался похожим образом. Цветы медленно поворачивались, цепляя друг друга, как маленькие изящные шестерёнки, а нимфа в центре будто поднялась со своего места и начала танцевать в такт механическому прищёлкиванию.

Это было красиво. Так красиво, что Гарри даже на мгновение забыл о своей первоначальной цели: узнать, что же было внутри загадочного сундука. Но вот движения нимфы замедлились, а цветы почти перестали вращаться. Крышка лениво щёлкнула в самый последний раз и наконец распахнулась…

Поттер мгновенно похолодел. Он почувствовал, что что-то было не так, ещё когда в открывающемся просвете метнулось что-то неясное, но всё равно оказался не готов к тому, что увидел внутри сундука.

_Внутри было тело._

Мерзкое чувство. Липкий холодный ужас, заставляющий свернуться в комок всё, что было внутри. Гарри, в последние недели освободившийся от кошмаров, уже почти забыл, каково было испытывать это. А теперь кошмары настигли его наяву.

_Тело принадлежало Риддлу._

Окровавленное. Неестественно согнутое, чтобы поместиться в слишком тесный сундук. Его никак не могло быть здесь, и Гарри хорошо понимал это. Но видение было слишком реальным.

_То_ _м Риддл был мёртв._

Поттер чуть подрагивающей рукой потянулся за палочкой, но ужас, охвативший его, не давал что-либо предпринять…

— Гарри, мы тебя уже потеряли, — Люпин, пригнувшись, пролез на чердак, — что ты так долго здесь…

Он не договорил. Его вниманию предстал Поттер-младший, в ужасе смотревший на содержимое сундука. Куль с вещами выпал из его рук и со звоном ударился об пол.

— Гарри, отойди! — предупредил Люпин, но, добившись от того лишь запоздалой реакции, сам оттолкнул гриффиндорца в сторону.

На мгновение ему удалось увидеть то, что так сильно шокировало мальчишку, и Люпина тоже обдало холодом. Не так уж часто приходится смотреть в мертвые глаза своего же ученика. А Ремус предпочел бы вообще никогда такого не видеть. Вторя его желаниям, тело слизеринского старосты внезапно развоплотилось и тут же обрело форму полной луны. Люпин схватился за палочку.

— Ридикулус! — лишь на секунду замешкавшись, выкрикнул он.

Луна превратилась в белёсый воздушный шар, который в ту же секунду лопнул и с комичным писком начал носиться по чердаку. Взмахом палочки маг загнал его обратно в сундук и повернулся к Поттеру.

— Гарри?..

Поттер, уже вышедший из оцепенения, сначала только вздохнул, но после набрался сил для ответа:

— Всё в порядке.

Звучало это абсолютно неубедительно. Ремус покачал головой и снова посмотрел на сундук.

— Как ты открыл его?

— Ключ — один из цветков на крышке… я случайно нашёл его… — сбито пояснил Гарри. — Думал, в сундуке найдётся что-нибудь стоящее… но никак не…

— Боггарт, — закончил за него Ремус.

Гарри кивнул.

— Я понял, что это он. Том… — гриффиндорец осёкся, — то есть Риддл просто не мог здесь быть, но… я всё равно испугался.

— Держу пари, я бы на твоём месте испугался ещё сильнее, — успокоил его Люпин и чуть погодя добавил, пристукнув по сундуку пальцами. — Кстати, в нём действительно может быть что-то ценное, но узнаем мы это только тогда, когда куда-нибудь переселим боггарта.

Гарри снова кивнул. Кивать было легче, чем отвечать что-то связное. Чердак погрузился в тревожную тишину.

Глядя на мальчишку, Люпин вздохнул. Он был наслышан о случаях, когда боггарты принимали форму мёртвого человека перед тем, кому «посчастливилось» их найти — страх потерять кого-то из близких был знаком многим. Однако этот страх редко возникал у детей. Для этого должно было произойти что-то по-настоящему страшное — что-то, что заставило бы ребёнка бояться увидеть смерть конкретного человека.

И в данном случае Ремус знал, _кто_ мог подтолкнуть Гарри к этому страху.

Гарри меж тем понемногу пришёл в себя и посмотрел на вещи, брошенные Люпином на входе в чердак. И вспомнил звон, с которым они ударились об пол.

— Там что-то разбилось, — уверенно заключил он.

— Точно, — Люпин кое-как отогнал тяжёлые мысли и улыбнулся. — Значит, теперь это точно хлам. Сириус будет в восторге.

Поттер негромко фыркнул.

— Надо спуститься и рассказать ему про сундук, — тут же предложил Ремус.

Когда они закрывали дверь чердака, Люпин всё же решился вновь коснуться увиденного, хоть и немного в другом ключе.

— Слушай, Гарри, может быть, я сейчас скажу нечто глупое, но… ты не думал позвать Тома в гости на Рождество?

Гарри удивлённо взглянул на него, слегка огорошенный этим вопросом. Это было то, чего он никак не ожидал от Люпина.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — Ремус сразу пошёл на попятную, — я ни в коем случае не лезу в ваши дела, просто мне показалось, что вы хорошо сдружились в последнее время…

— О, ну… не знаю, — Поттер неуверенно взъерошил волосы, не зная, стоит ли ему вообще говорить об этом, но потом всё же признался. — Вообще-то я приглашал его перед каникулами, но он отказался.

— Я так и подумал, — ответил Ремус. — И, кажется, он и сам этому не рад.

— Что? Откуда ты знаешь?

Гарри, начавший было спускаться, остановился на середине лестницы и резко — даже слишком резко — повернулся к Люпину. Ремус почти улыбнулся, но всё-таки смог сдержаться.

— Ну, я видел его в день отъезда. И выглядел он, мягко говоря, не слишком уж радостно, — охотно пояснил он.

— Наверное, он просто не хочет возвращаться в приют, — предположил Гарри.

Он постарался сказать это как можно ровнее, но внутри него тихо вспыхнул маленький лучик надежды. Ремус выжидающе смотрел на него.

— Думаешь, он согласится, если я предложу ещё раз?

Мужчина кивнул.

— Думаю, тебе стоит написать ему письмо с приглашением.

Надежда разгорелась сильнее, и Гарри уже был готов в очередной раз кивнуть, как вдруг вспомнил один нюанс.

— Я… не знаю, какой у него адрес, — со вздохом ответил он.

Надежда угасла. Разумеется, ради этого можно было обшарить весь Лондон, но не тогда, когда до Рождества оставалось чуть больше дня.

— О, — Люпина это известие тоже несколько озадачило, — это проблема.

Гарри обречённо пожал плечами. Ремус понимающе качнул головой.

— Ну, ладно. Тогда давай хотя бы спустимся вниз. 

***

— Мерлин, ну что за дом, — недовольно проворчал Сириус, щёлкнув замком шкатулки, в которую им с Люпином удалось загнать боггарта. — Каждая вторая вещь хотя бы раз в моей жизни пыталась кого-то убить. Никакого гостеприимства!

Люпин устало привалился к одному из комодов, наблюдая за бушующим другом. Гарри уже успел отправиться по каминной сети обратно к родителям, и на чердаке они были сейчас одни.

— К чести этого сундука, он пытался нас напугать, а не убить, за что я ему премного благодарен.

— Напугать? — Сириус громко фыркнул. — Ты лицо Гарри видел? Он как будто с мертвецом встретился!

Ремус вздохнул.

— Ну, это недалеко от истины…

— Серьёзно? — Бродяга удивлённо повернулся к нему. — Никогда бы не подумал, что он может бояться…

— Нет, там в другом дело.

— Вот как…

— Не знаю, стоит ли мне говорить, — под настороженным взглядом друга Ремус снова вздохнул. — Наверное, для Гарри это может быть личным…

— Тогда не говори, — подумав, согласился Бродяга.

Люпин мотнул головой, будто бы отгоняя ненужные мысли, и устало коснулся пальцами переносицы.

— Это я виноват, — сказал он после паузы, которая грозила стать слишком затянутой. — Я не говорил тебе, но противоядие… оно почему-то перестало работать. Не знаю, в чём дело. Но это не так важно, как то, что…

Он прерывался, но Блэк слушал молча и даже не думал перебивать друга. Лишь хмурился, догадываясь, что он может сейчас услышать. Ремус тяжело перевёл дыхание.

— В общем, в одну ночь пострадал студент. И Гарри видел.

Несмотря на то, что он всегда знал, чем была чревата ненавистная другу болезнь, Сириус всё же поменялся в лице. Раньше им всё-таки удавалось отвадить последствия.

— Вот чёрт, — напряжённо выдохнул он. — Но он же не…?

— Нет-нет, — Ремус замотал головой, — хвала Основателям, ни оборотня, ни калеку у меня из него сделать не получилось. Иначе школу бы точно закрыли, а мы бы с тобой разговаривали разве что через решётку тюремной камеры. Но всё же… это везение, я думаю. Всё могло обернуться гораздо хуже. Знаешь, наверное, мне не стоит больше…

— О-о-о, нет, только не заводи эту песню! — прервал его Сириус, услышав начало знакомой фразы. — Ты отличный преподаватель. И ты знаешь это. Да все это знают!

— Но я причиняю вред своим же студентам, — возразил Ремус. — Ты же видишь, к чему это привело. Одного ученика я чуть не убил. Гарри… он очень добр ко мне, но я сомневаюсь, что дело ограничивается лишь боггартом…

— Гарри просто хорошо знает, какой ты на самом деле, — уверенно сказал Сириус. — И я знаю. И проблема вовсе ведь не в тебе, а в том, что это дурацкое противоядие перестало работать!

Люпин тяжело вздохнул.

— Если бы во мне не было проблемы, мне не нужно было бы противоядие.

— Ты не виноват, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, — серьёзно повторил Блэк. — Лучше попробуй выяснить, что не так с этим противоядием.

Они обменялись теми самыми взглядами, которые порой проскальзывают у людей, знающих друг друга уже очень долго. Достаточно долго, чтобы не произносить всего вслух. Убедившись, что Люпин его понял, Бродяга наклонился к злосчастному сундуку.

— С ума сойти, — восхитился он, специально вытащив ключ и вставив его обратно, чтобы понаблюдать за движущимися узорами. — И как Гарри умудрился всё это найти…

— Он бывает очень внимательным, когда того хочет, — подтвердил Ремус.

— Ну, посмотрим…

Блэк руками откинул крышку, не став дожидаться, пока она откроется сама по себе, и громко присвистнул. Люпин подтянулся ближе.

— Ого.

— Кажется, моя почтенная матушка, если конечно это была она, не слишком уж доверяла гоблинам, — удивлённо произнёс Сириус, разглядывая деньги, украшения и бумаги, которые лежали внутри.

— Тут хватит на половину домика в какой-нибудь деревушке, — оценил Ремус.

— Или на целый, если всё это удачно продать, — добавил Блэк, сложив на груди руки. — Половину надо будет отправить Регулусу. А то я и понятия не имею, где его носит с этим дурилой-эльфом. Нашел же себе компаньона!

— Он ладит с Кричером явно лучше тебя.

— О, не спорю! И честно не понимаю, как вообще можно ладить с этим засранцем!

Люпин рассмеялся, вспомнив старые перебранки друга с домашним эльфом. С учётом того, как сильно Сириус не переваривал родовые устои Блэков, и как упрямо их отстаивал домовик, у них не было и шанса поладить друг с другом. В отличие от младшего брата Сириуса. Ремусу он, в общем-то, нравился. Да и Бродяга, хоть и старался этого не показывать, казалось, всё же скучал по нему.

— Кстати, а что за студент тогда пострадал? — выждав какое-то время, спросил Сириус.

— О… шестикурсник, Том Риддл.

Блэк с подозрением прищурился.

— Мне кажется, или я уже слышал его имя?

— Правда? — удивился Люпин.

— Да… — протянул Блэк, задумчиво погладив усы. — Это не тот парень, на которого напали дементоры?

— Было дело.

— Слизеринец?

— Он самый, — подтвердил Ремус. — Ему в этом году чертовски не везёт.

Блэк прищурился ещё больше.

— И это в него превратился боггарт?

Люпин со вздохом кивнул.

— Да. Только в мёртвого.

— Жуть какая, — Сириус даже немного вздрогнул. — И повезло же Гарри всё время быть рядом с ним…

— Не думаю, что дело в везении, — аккуратно вставил Люпин и, дождавшись, пока Блэк вперится в него взглядом, добавил. — И об этом я как раз хотел с тобой поговорить.

— Ты меня пугаешь, — честно заявил Сириус.

— Они раньше не ладили, но в последнее время стали больше общаться. Особенно после того случая с дементорами. И Гарри даже хотел написать Тому приглашение провести у них Рождество…

С каждым словом Люпина глаза Сириуса расширялись всё больше, а брови неумолимо ползли наверх. Но Ремус этого будто не замечал.

— …но он не знает адреса, на который должен писать.

— Какое счастье! — облегчённо вздохнул Бродяга.

— Сириус, — осадил его друг. — Гарри, между прочим, это расстраивает. Да и после сегодняшнего… мне кажется, ему было бы спокойнее, если бы Риддл был где-то рядом.

— Дружить со слизеринцем — всё равно что змею в дом пустить. Ты же сам знаешь, какие из них «товарищи», — отрезал Блэк.

— Лили бы с тобой поспорила.

— О, Лили всегда со мной спорит, но это не значит, что она права, — насупился маг, но долгого взгляда Ремуса всё же не выдержал. — Ну чем я могу помочь? Если бы этому Риддлу нужно было, чтобы Гарри ему писал, он бы дал ему адрес. А так, держу пари, он его ни во что не ставит.

— Он согласился сражаться с ним на дуэли, — возразил Люпин.

— Ну надо же! — деланно восхитился Блэк.

— И, возможно, они просто не думали, что на Рождество всем придётся разъехаться по домам. Том до этого каждый год оставался в школе, — вспомнил Ремус. — И ты, кстати говоря, как раз можешь помочь.

Бродяга скрестил на груди руки и присел на сундук.

— По крайней мере, я не знаю больше ни одного волшебника, который мог бы в самые короткие сроки разыскать в Лондоне нужное место.

Это прозвучало почти что как комплимент, но Сириус всё равно надулся.

— Ну, буду я в канун Рождества, высунув язык, искать какого-то там слизеринца, — проворчал он. — Можно подумать, этот парень сильно расстроится, если проведёт Рождество у себя дома, а не у Поттеров!

— Он сирота, — веско припечатал Люпин.

Сириус мгновенно умолк и удивлённо посмотрел на него. И, столкнувшись с максимально серьёзным взглядом Люпина, вздохнул.

— Ладно-ладно, — всё-таки согласился Блэк, — что не сделаешь ради любимого крестника… 

***

Рождество приближалось, вот только Риддла это ничуть не радовало. Наблюдая за тем, как помощница миссис Коул наряжала небольшую ёлочку в холле, парень испытывал лишь презрение. В сравнении с Рождеством в Хогвартсе потуги приютских работниц устроить детям хотя бы какой-то «праздник» были попросту жалкими…

Хотя в этом году миссис Коул даже удалось купить своим воспитанникам подарки на остатки пожертвований. Том понятия не имел, делала ли она это раньше — это было его первое Рождество здесь с того времени, как его взяли в Хогвартс, — но по искренней радости приютских детей можно было предположить, что такое бывало не часто.

Риддл скривил губы. Их радость раздражала его не меньше, чем эта дурацкая ёлка. К счастью, детей в приюте осталось не так уж много: часть из них уехала на праздники в семьи. Когда-то глава приюта пыталась и его пристроить в семью, но взрослые быстро отказывались, узнав о том, что приглянувшийся им мальчик «со странностями».

А потом с ними случались… разные вещи.

Позже Риддлу, разумеется, пришлось прекратить из страха быть исключенным из школы, но больше его вмешательство и не понадобилось: большую часть года он проводил вдалеке от приюта, а миссис Коул оставила все попытки отдать проблемного подростка в семью.

Это было единственное, чем Том был сейчас доволен. При всей своей ненависти к приюту, он не собирался менять его на маггловскую семью, в которой всё равно был бы лишним. Да и семья была ему не нужна. Он привык быть один. Всегда был.

И всё же что-то тяготило его наравне с накопившейся злобой. Терзало настолько сильно, что оставаться в приюте дольше Риддл уже не мог. 

***

Собрание бывших Мародеров было организовано в спешке и лёгкой предпраздничной панике. А для большей секретности — ещё и в квартире Блэка, без посторонних ушей.

— Повтори, что ты собираешься делать? — переспросил Поттер-старший, недоверчиво прищурив глаза.

— Искать проблемы _тебе_ на голову.

— Сириус, — привычно осадил друга Люпин.

— Ну а как ещё можно назвать слизеринца в доме?

— Проблемой, — согласился с ним Джеймс.

— Между прочим, он довольно ответственный, — попытался выгородить старосту Ремус. — И ни разу не попадался за нарушением правил.

Сириус, фыркнув, отклонился назад.

— Но что-то я сомневаюсь, что он ни разу их не нарушал. Иначе почему Гарри вообще с ним общается?

— А я и не говорю, что он не нарушал. Я говорю, что он _не попадался_.

Джеймс с уважением поджал губы.

— Ну ладно, — произнёс Сириус, — это идёт ему плюс. Но давайте вернёмся к тому, что мне придётся бегать за ним по всему Лондону.

— По всему Лондону бегать тебе не придётся, — вспомнил Люпин. — Профессор Слизнорт как-то говорил мне, что Том, если я правильно помню, живёт в приюте Вула. Думаю, по названию его будет гораздо проще найти.

Бродяга ненадолго задумался.

— Это всё упрощает. Но тогда мне придётся каждый раз перекидываться из пса в человека, чтобы спросить маршрут.

— Хочешь, пойду с тобой? — тут же предложил Джеймс. — Должен же я знать хоть что-нибудь о приятеле своего сына, который, может быть, проведёт у нас праздники.

Сириус, подумав, кивнул.

— Согласен.

— Если вы наткнётесь на него где-нибудь возле приюта, он вас потом узнает, — предупредил Люпин.

Блэк и Поттер переглянулись.

— Помнишь… после одной из миссий у моей группы осталось немного оборотного зелья… — медленно начал Джеймс.

— Того самого, которое ты отдал мне, чтобы его не нашла Лили?.. — продолжил за него Сириус.

— Именно.

— Вот только я не помню, кто его разводил, — нахмурился Джеймс, когда Сириус принес ему остатки полностью готового зелья.

— А кто мог? — поинтересовался Люпин.

— Я, Джерри, Тонкс… — начал перечислять мракоборец, разглядывая тёмно-фиолетовую с отблеском жижу, — хотя на моё оно не похоже.

— Ой, да какая разница! — отмахнулся Бродяга. — Во всяком случае выглядит ничего, и ты точно им не отравишься.

Джеймс ещё пару мгновений смотрел на зелье, а затем быстро выпил его, по привычке даже уже не морщась. Блэк и Люпин с интересом уставились на него.

Изменения, как и следовало, начались почти сразу. Первым делом с лица Поттера исчезла щетина, волосы поменяли цвет, а подбородок постепенно сделался острее и уже. Вместе с тем у него совершенно точно начала изменяться фигура, да так, что в конце концов его собственная одежда в одних местах стала ему большой, а в других — неприлично узкой. И прежде, чем Сириус залился ехидным смехом, Джеймс снял очки и устало выдохнул:

— Тонкс.

Блэк громко расхохотался. Люпин фыркнул, из вежливости прикрывшись рукой. Поттер, перевоплотившийся в даму бальзаковского возраста, сделал глубокий вдох, отклонившись на кресле.

— Надо найти тебе другую одежду, — улыбаясь, посоветовал Ремус.

— О, с этим я помогу! — воодушевился Сириус, поднявшись со своего места, и мгновенно исчез, ловко пристукнув пятками.

Этажом выше раздался хлопок, а чуть позже — скрип.

— От моей матушки остался целых ворох нарядов! — послышался сверху приглушённый голос Бродяги. — И я всё не решался пустить их на тряпки! И вот наконец-то пришёл их час!

Джеймс недоверчиво посмотрел на Ремуса. Над ними какое-то время скрипели старые половицы, слышались шорохи и невнятные комментарии Блэка. Наконец всё затихло и раздался новый, уже более громкий, хлопок.

— Вот, — Сириус вновь появился внизу, но уже с охапкой мехов и платьев. — Сейчас мы тебя приоденем.

Спустя полчаса, усилиями Блэка, придирчиво подбиравшего достойный наряд, дама бальзаковского возраста оказалась одета в длинное винно-пурпурное платье, такого же цвета берет и облегающее пальто с серебристым меховым воротом. Сириус даже раздобыл где-то для Поттера сапоги на небольшом каблуке, над размером которых им, правда, пришлось слегка поработать.

Но вот дама была одета, и внимательно рассматривала себя в зеркале, а Блэк и Люпин с интересом заглядывали ей через плечо.

— По-моему, очень даже неплохо, — оценил Сириус. — Тебе это всё идёт куда больше, чем моей матушке.

— Бродяга, сделай одолжение, не упоминай свою матушку, — серьёзно попросил Джеймс. — А то я начинаю чувствовать себя неудобно.

— А без этого ты неудобно себя не чувствуешь?

— Я уже десять лет работаю в Аврорате, — пояснил Поттер. — Бывало и хуже.

Он аккуратно поправил меха и берет и приставил к горлу волшебную палочку, наконец изменив свой голос на женский.

— Надо выдвигаться, — мягко произнес он, кивнув в сторону выхода. — Действия зелья хватит максимум на пару часов.

— Слушаюсь, миссис Поттер.

Сириус послушно прошёл вперёд, получив от друга ощутимый толчок в плечо, и перед самой дверью превратился в собаку. 

***

Том угрюмо шагал по улице, пряча нос в серо-зелёном шарфе, а руки — в карманах поношенного, но всё ещё прилично выглядевшего пальто. В окружении серых домов и заснеженных улиц он чувствовал себя лучше, свободнее, чем в блёклых стенах приюта, но сковывавшая его тяжесть и злость никуда не делась. Но от злости он и не пытался никак избавиться.

В конце концов, он должен был злиться! Имел на это полное право! Зимние каникулы в школе всегда давали ему огромный простор для действий, а в приюте и даже в городе он чувствовал себя так, словно был в тюрьме. А вокруг были всё те счастливые люди — магглы, а может быть, и волшебники, сновавшие по магазинам и заведениям, как осы или какие-нибудь муравьи.

И он злился, потому что не понимал их со всех этой весёлой предпраздничной спешкой. Где были они — и где он. Между ним и остальным миром была огромная пропасть: не только из сил и возможностей, которые он видел в себе, но также из одиночества. И это абсолютно его устраивало. Он даже и не пытался как-нибудь пересечь её, чтобы по-настоящему столкнуться с чувствами, присущими далёкому ему миру. И он был спокоен, когда в последний раз бродил по улицам Лондона в праздник — также, как и сейчас.

А потом он столкнулся с Поттером. И этот Поттер, желая того или нет, столкнул его в эту самую пропасть. Том слишком сильно привык к нему — сильнее, чем к однокурсникам или даже к слизеринцам, с которыми делил спальню. Поттер вызывал в нём противоречивые чувства, учил тому, чему он не хотел учиться. Провоцировал делать то, чего он не сделал бы никогда в своей жизни. И теперь, вновь оказавшись в пустоте своего одиночества, Том понял, что ему это в какой-то степени стало нравиться.

И это означало, что он допустил ошибку. Потому что теперь Поттер уехал домой, заодно испортив Тому все планы на праздники своими глупыми выходками, и, скорее всего, уже весело готовился к Рождеству, как и все эти торопливые магглы. А в дураках остался только лишь Том.

Риддл мёрз и уже не мог сказать точно, от чего у него скрипят зубы — от злости или от холода. И всё равно продолжал упрямо идти вперёд. В конечном счёте декабрьские морозы не могли сравниться с холодом, что он ощущал внутри.

— Простите, вы не подскажете, как найти приют Вула?

Услышав знакомое название, парень остановился, повернулся туда, откуда слышался низкий, но без сомнения женский голос. Его глазам открылось занятное зрелище. Не то чтобы оно было слишком уж необычным, но довольно хрупкую на вид женщину в компании волкодава, спрашивающую в пекарне про детский приют, ему приходилось видеть не часто. Честно говоря — никогда. Вдобавок женщина была одета по моде как минимум прошлого века, что добавляло ей лишней экстравагантности.

Том оглянулся. Прохожие, казалось, были того же мнения, что и он, а потому бросали на даму с волкодавом удивлённые взгляды. Впрочем, это никак не мешало ей выспрашивать информацию о приюте. Да и с пекарем женщине повезло: он оказался знающим и бойко объяснял что-то, показывая, как рассудил Том, в правильном направлении.

«Сумасшедшие места притягивают сумасшедших людей, — кисло подумал Риддл. — И что она там забыла?»

Впрочем, она могла быть очередной «доброй душой», как миссис Коул называла тех, кто давал приюту пожертвования. Во всяком случае её наряд, при всей его неуместности, выглядел очень богато. Но на всё это Риддлу, в общем-то, было плевать.

Парень остановился взглядом на волкодаве, добродушно вилявшему хвостом каждому встречному и ему в том числе. А после, ещё больше нахмурившись, поплёлся к приюту. Не хватало только, чтобы эта странная парочка добралась туда раньше, чем он успеет закрыться в собственной комнате.

Волкодав меж тем, проводив угрюмого юношу внимательным взглядом, принюхался и начал упрямо бодать «хозяйку».

— Тише, Бродяга, — попросил его Поттер, выслушивая от продавца последние указания, но это на пса не подействовало, и тот упрямо начал тянуть его за перчатку.

— Какой у вас милый пёс, — похвалил пекарь.

— Ох, да, он большой проказник, — кокетливо согласился с ним Поттер, и, откланявшись, наконец повернулся к псу. — Что такое?

Бродяга весьма однозначно показал носом на спину удалявшегося Риддла. Джеймс сразу приметил на нём слизеринский шарф.

— Понял, — коротко согласился он, и дама с собачкой осторожно направились следом за незнакомым юношей.

— Слушай, а это не тот самый парень, который был с Гарри на Хэллоуине? — спросил у Бродяги Джеймс, когда они тайно проводили слизеринца почти до дверей приюта, и ему наконец удалось увидеть хотя бы профиль его лица.

Сириус потрусил к безлюдному переулку. А затем, убедившись, что они остались одни, быстро превратился в человека.

— Он самый, — подтвердил он. — Запах точно такой же.

— Значит, это и есть Том Риддл… — задумчиво произнёс Поттер-старший.

— И лицо у него было такое, будто он не в приют шёл, а на похороны.

— Запомнил адрес?

Бродяга быстро кивнул. Поттер полез в меховую сумочку.

— Так, дай-ка, я сам напишу! — распорядился Сириус, отбирая у него бумагу и маленький карандаш, а затем очень быстро накарябал на листке адрес.

— Готово.

— Надеюсь, это всё было не зря, — искренне пожелал Джеймс, пытаясь через пальто поправить съехавшее вбок платье. 

***

Гарри, временно не задействованный в домашних делах, разбирал вещи у себя в комнате. Не то чтобы ему было обязательно это делать, ведь через неделю он уже должен был ехать обратно в школу, но сейчас это было одним из способов отвлечься от настойчивых мыслей…

К слову, этот способ не помогал совсем. Гарри заметил это не сразу — просто понял в какой-то момент, что снова думает лишь о том, что случилось утром. О боггарте и о Томе Риддле, о котором он переживал больше, чем следовало.

И нет, он был не против того, чтобы беспокоиться о своей семье и друзьях, но в том-то и было дело: Риддла, с учётом всего, что было, другом Гарри всё же назвать не мог. Между ними случилось многое, но в то же время — будто бы ничего. Ничего, что могло растопить слизеринского старосту.

По крайней мере, он думал так, пока Ремус не рассказал ему об обратном. Неужели Риддл в самом деле переживал? Или попросту злился? Но, если так, может, стоило ещё раз позвать его в гости перед отъездом?

Поттер с шумным выдохом откинулся на кровать, взметнув и без того непослушную чёлку. Общаться с Риддлом было до ужаса сложно.

«Всё равно, что есть «Берти Боттс», — подумал мальчик, глядя на потолок с прибитым к нему гриффиндорским флагом. — Никогда не знаешь, попадётся ли тебе конфета с приятным вкусом или снова какая-то дрянь…»

Но иначе было бы не так интересно. Гарри поднялся и снова начал разбирать вещи, но уже не бесцельно. И спустя пару минут выудил из чемодана слегка помятую фотографию Риддла.

— И почему я не додумался позвать его снова… — уже вслух вздохнул он.

В дверь вежливо постучали. Поттер, чуть вздрогнув, спрятал фото в руке.

— Гарри, милый, — мягко позвала Лили, — спускайся, ужин уже на столе.

Поттер-младший спустился вниз, словно в тумане, и ел до необычного тихо, что, разумеется, не укрылось от его матери. Лили осторожно наблюдала за ним какое-то время, но затем всё-таки решилась спросить.

— Гарри, что-то случилось?

Поттер с запозданием оторвал взгляд от своей тарелки и, прожевав, мотнул головой из стороны в сторону.

— Ничего.

И только потом заметил, что в гостиной они с матерью были одни.

— А где папа? — удивлённо нахмурился он.

— Понятия не имею, — вздохнула Лили. — Ещё в обед сказал, что у него _очень срочное_ _дело_ , и с тех пор так и не появлялся.

Гарри удивился ещё сильнее. Занятый мыслями, он и не заметил, когда это произошло.

— Я почти уверена в том, что он слоняется где-то с Сириусом, — миссис Поттер слегка повела бровями. — Но даже если до ночи он не вернётся, завтра они точно все вместе сюда заявятся.

Гарри негромко хмыкнул. Тут его мать была совершенно права: ещё ни одно Рождество они не встречали без компании Люпина и Блэка. В этот момент снаружи громко хлопнула дверь. — Джеймс! — взволнованно окликнула Лили, когда её муж появился в гостиной. — Где ты был столько времени?

— У меня было очень важное дело, — пояснил Поттер и загадочно улыбнулся, похлопав себя по карману пальто. — А теперь есть очень важная информация.

Под подозрительным взглядом Лили, Джеймс вытащил из кармана листок бумаги, сложенный в несколько раз, и протянул его сыну.

— Для тебя.

Гарри удивлённо посмотрел на него, но взял, а затем медленно развернул листок. От удивления у него даже слегка приоткрылся рот.

— Откуда ты… — Гарри ещё раз перечитал надпись с заветным адресом. — Постой, это почерк Сириуса… Вы вместе?..

Все слова мигом вылетели из его головы, и Поттер-младший смог разве что взглянуть на отца, ошарашенно хлопнув ресницами. Джеймс хитро улыбнулся.

— Так, кто-нибудь из вас двоих объяснит мне, что происходит? — спросила Лили, но уже безо всякой сердитости.

Гарри взволнованно выдохнул и всё же собрался с духом.

— Мам, пап, вы не против, если я позову на каникулы Тома Риддла? — выпалил он на одном дыхании, решив не разбираться, кем они с Риддлом друг другу приходятся.

— Я не против, — с готовностью сказал Джеймс.

Тут настало время удивляться Лили. Она повернулась к мужу и пару раз открыла и снова закрыла рот, так и не произнеся ни звука.

— О, господи… Джеймс! — наконец не то радостно, не то с упрёком выдохнула она. — Нет-нет, конечно же, пусть приезжает, просто… Ох, это же надо готовить постель!

Джеймс громко расхохотался, глядя на жену, готовую взяться за дело уже сейчас. Гарри во все глаза смотрел на родителей, не веря своему счастью.

— Перед тем, как что-то готовить, надо сначала его позвать, — резонно заметил Джеймс, посмотрев на сына. 

***

Том лежал на кровати и сердито пялился в потолок, не желая признавать то, что он был не прав. Но его уверенность неумолимо таяла. Теперь он _почти что_ допускал мысль, что в сложившейся ситуации виноват был не только Гарри. В конце концов, Гарри даже звал его на каникулы, _и_ _всё шло к тому_ , _чтобы он поехал к нему на каникулы_ …

И он должен был согласиться, потому что слышал и знал прекрасно, что Люциус Малфой так или иначе постарается пошатнуть репутацию школы. Каковы были шансы, что он смог бы спокойно заниматься своими делами на Рождество? А тут так удачно подвернулся Поттер со своим приглашением…

И он, по собственной недальновидности, упустил свой шанс. И судьба была достаточно неблагосклонна к нему, чтобы дать второй.

Риддл едва ли не взвыл от безысходности, закрыв руками лицо. Как же он ненавидел подобное чувство! Но в этот момент ход его мыслей нарушил загадочный звук.

Лёгкий стук с другой стороны окна.

Том подскочил, как ошпаренный. Снаружи хлопала крыльями белоснежная птица. Риддл застыл на мгновение, но затем впустил сову в комнату и быстро распечатал принесённое ей письмо.

И, читая его, начал истерично смеяться.


	25. Подарок на Рождество

В этот день Том успел проклясть себя как минимум трижды. За то, что проснулся ни свет ни заря и оставшиеся часы проворочался в попытках опять провалиться в сон. За то, что собрал те немногие вещи, что вытащил по приезде в приют. За то, что каждые полчаса нет-нет да и поглядывал на окно, ожидая ответа.

Он чувствовал себя глупо. Сидел, словно на иголках, из-за какого-то маленького письма, будто ему снова было одиннадцать… А ведь Поттер мог просто разыграть его в отместку за первый отказ. Как можно было ему поверить?

Однако он по какой-то причине верил. Те несколько строк, написанные корявым почерком гриффиндорца, заставили его почувствовать то, чего он давно не чувствовал. Наивную надежду на то, что завтра — то есть уже сегодня — всё вдруг изменится к лучшему.

Поттер был первым, кому он действительно поверил за столь долгий срок. Но если… если это была всего-навсего шутка…

«Я устрою тебе, Гарри… я тебе устрою…» — со злым упоением подумал Марволо, сжимая в пальцах перо. Но слова сейчас не шли ему в голову. Он захлопнул дневник и отклонился на спинку деревянного стула, вновь взглянув на окно.

Совы не было. Окончательно разозлившись, Риддл воткнул перо в почти пустую чернильницу, и вышел из комнаты, рассерженно хлопнув дверью.

В коридоре оказалось довольно тихо. Время едва перешло за обед, и приютские дети в основном сидели по комнатам. По пути на первый этаж Том натолкнулся лишь на нескольких малолеток и на Эми Бенсон — девочку, что каждый раз отводила глаза и быстрей проходила мимо, стоило им только где-нибудь пересечься.

Риддл презрительно усмехнулся. А затем, уже стоя на лестнице, вдруг услышал, как в фойе с кем-то разговаривала миссис Коул.

— …Не поймите меня неправильно, просто это первый раз за последние пять лет, когда его кто-либо навещает, — настороженно объясняла женщина. — Да и, насколько я знаю, у него нет родственников.

— Всё верно, миссис Коул, — ответила её собеседница, голос которой показался Риддлу смутно знакомым. — Мы с ним не родственники. Мой сын учится с ним в одной школе…

Том замер и начал осторожно спускаться: сперва медленно, но с каждым шагом он ускорялся всё больше, слыша вопросы миссис Коул и то, что отвечала на них посетительница. Через последние две ступеньки парень не перепрыгнул, сдержавшись из чувства собственного достоинства, но всё равно едва ли не влетел в женщин, решивших покинуть фойе.

— Миссис Поттер!..

Слова вырвались тут же, как только он столкнулся со взглядом ярко-зелёных глаз — таких же, как и у Гарри. Волшебница мягко улыбнулась ему.

— Здравствуй, Том.

Миссис Коул смотрела на них не то удивленно, не то испуганно, но затем с некоторым облегчением выдохнула: по крайней мере Риддл был знаком с женщиной, выказавшей желание забрать его на каникулы…

Главу приюта не покидало ощущение, что миссис Поттер была несколько странной, но сказать, почему ей так казалось, она не могла. В то же время женщина определённо вызывала доверие и выглядела вполне обычно в сравнении с прошлым посетителем Риддла.

— Том, — осторожно спросила она, — ты ведь знаешь цель визита миссис Поттер?

Парень быстро кивнул.

— Да, мэм.

Миссис Коул задумчиво выдохнула. Риддл напрягся. Настоятельница приюта, при всей своей неосведомлённости относительно волшебного мира, была очень проницательной и неглупой женщиной. А эти качества могли помешать ему покинуть приют, если только миссис Коул начнёт сомневаться или ещё хуже — расскажет миссис Поттер о том, что случалось с предыдущими семьями, интересовавшимися сиротой.

— Мне, наверное, стоило заранее написать вам, — мягко вставила Лили. — Но я подумала, что быстрее будет сразу прийти сюда. Всё-таки уже праздник.

— Да, так было бы лучше, — согласилась миссис Коул, — но что уж тут. Не вы первая, не вы последняя. Мы привыкли к нежданным визитам.

Она повернулась к Риддлу.

— Том, могу я попросить тебя подождать в своей комнате? Нам потребуется какое-то время, чтобы разобраться с формальной частью.

— Хорошо.

Том покорно поднялся по лестнице, наблюдая за тем, как глава приюта приглашает миссис Поттер в свой кабинет, и остановился, не дойдя до собственной комнаты. Дамблдор в своё время умудрился уладить всё так, что миссис Коул отпустила его в Хогвартс без лишних вопросов. Но сможет ли добиться того же мать Поттера?

Миссис Коул аккуратно прикрыла дверь, пропустив вперёд необычную посетительницу, и со вздохом прошла к столу.

— Понимаете, миссис Поттер, есть определённый порядок передачи ребёнка в семью: нужны различные бумаги, справки, без которых — если их конечно нет у вас при себе — я никак не смогу позволить вам забрать Тома. Как бы вам и мне не хотелось этого.

— А вам хотелось бы?

На мгновение они пересеклись взглядами, после чего миссис Коул вдруг неуверенно отвела глаза. Она снова вздохнула.

— Я всей душой желаю, чтобы каждый сирота в этом здании однажды — на время или лучше бы навсегда — покинул его, обретя семью. Но иногда теряю надежду на это.

— Трудные дети? — верно угадала Лили.

Глава приюта молча кивнула. Брошенные, осиротевшие дети не могли быть поголовно паиньками. Большинство из них были трудными. Просто каждый по-своему.

— Неужели Том из таких?..

Миссис Поттер смотрела на неё чуть удивлённым, но проницательным взглядом. Миссис Коул задумалась. В какой раз она уже начинала такой разговор? И в какой раз он должен был закончиться поспешным отказом? Быть может, в том, что Риддла не хотела брать ни одна семья, была и её вина тоже? Но, с другой стороны, они обязаны были знать…

— Том всегда был несколько… странным, — наконец сказала она. — Он родился и вырос здесь, но, насколько я помню, почти никогда не плакал — даже в младенчестве. А когда подрос, рядом с ним начали происходить странные вещи… Очень нехорошие… Это пугает других детей.

Лили нахмурилась.

— Точнее, пугало раньше, — добавила миссис Коул. — С тех пор, как его приняли в эту закрытую школу, такие случаи прекратились. Не знаю, как это может быть связано…

Миссис Поттер отвела взгляд в сторону, обдумывая услышанное, и какое-то время рассматривала портрет мужчины, одиноко висевший на голой стене. Но затем, к удивлению миссис Коул, тонкая морщинка меж её бровями разгладилась, и женщина понимающе улыбнулась.

— Не знаю, поверите ли вы мне или нет, миссис Коул, — мягко сказала Лили, — но мой сын когда-то был точно таким же.

— Правда? — удивилась миссис Коул, но после недоверчиво качнула слегка седой головой. — Ох, наверное, вы просто не до конца понимаете…

— Я понимаю, — уверенно остановила её миссис Поттер.

Глава приюта замолчала, внимательно посмотрев на гостью. И что-то во взгляде этой вежливой рыжеволосой женщины заставило её осознать: они в самом деле понимали друг друга.

— Вот как… — задумчиво ответила миссис Коул. — И вы всё равно хотели бы забрать Тома на время каникул?

— Мой сын очень дружен с ним, — спокойно объяснила Лили. — И я думаю, что Том вовсе не плохой мальчик.

Миссис Коул задумалась, а затем со вздохом кивнула.

— Должно быть, вы правы. Знаете, иногда я думаю о том, что мне надо больше времени общаться с сиротами, чтобы лучше понимать их, но кто тогда будет делать всё остальное…

— Должно быть, сложно содержать целый приют? — поинтересовалась Лили. — Столько детей…

— Ох, это точно, — устало согласилась миссис Коул. — К каждому свой подход. Но тяжесть даже не в этом.

Миссис Поттер внимательно посмотрела на неё. Настоятельница снова вздохнула.

— Детям нужно многое, миссис Поттер. Вы должны понимать это, у вас у самой есть сын. Но у вас он всего один, а здесь детей много, и мы едва сводим концы с концами, чтобы обеспечить их хотя бы всем первично необходимым, не говоря уже о внимании…

Лили с пониманием кивнула. Миссис Коул покосилась на стоявшую в буфете бутылку дешевого джина и покачала головой.

— В какие-то годы бывает лучше, в какие-то — хуже. Но мы держимся. Стараемся держаться. Но это нелегко, разумеется.

— Приюту ведь можно присылать пожертвования? — спросила Лили и уточнила, опережая все уточняющие вопросы: — Мы с мужем не бедствуем, и могли бы помочь, если вы в этом нуждаетесь.

— Если бы я сказала, что приют не нуждается в помощи, это было бы ложью, — ответила миссис Коул, но затем спохватилась. — Но давайте сперва всё же решим, что делать с вами и Томом Риддлом. Как бы то ни было, без документов забрать его не получится. Заявление вы, конечно, можете написать сейчас, но остальное…

— Я понимаю, — с готовностью кивнула Лили. — Что от меня требуется?

— Выписка из ваших документов, согласие всех совершеннолетних членов семьи, согласие самого Тома, медицинские справки… Много чего. Вот, можете ознакомиться.

Миссис Коул быстро перебрала бумаги, лежавшие на её столе, выудила из них лист с перечнем документов и передала его гостье. Миссис Поттер внимательно изучила список.

— Ах, это… — с облегчением вздохнула она, так, будто всегда носила подобную кипу бумаг в своей сумочке. — Сейчас.

Лили отложила лист и в самом деле полезла в сумку. Брови миссис Коул недоверчиво сдвинулись к переносице. Миссис Поттер аккуратно раскрыла картонную папку и, не вытаскивая её из сумки, отсчитала число листов, равное количеству документов, указанных в списке. И незаметно прикоснулась к ним палочкой. И после этого протянула бумаги главе приюта.

— А вы подготовились… — искренне удивилась миссис Коул.

— Не хотела отнимать у вас слишком уж много времени, — улыбнулась Лили.

В какой-то момент её улыбка сделалась немного неловкой, натянутой, а взгляд — слегка виноватым, но настоятельница, занятая чтением нужных ей справок, этого не заметила.

— Что ж, — заключила миссис Коул, — тогда осталось только одно заявление.

Том собрал вещи и сидел на кровати, взволнованно перелистывая дневник. Он чувствовал себя странно. Утренние мысли смешались с новыми, незнакомыми ему чувствами и превратились в эдакую эмоциональную кашу, из которой Риддл сейчас мог вычленить только одно.

Гарри не обманул его. И, поверив ему, он не ошибся, не проиграл, не остался дураком, над которым смеются. И это было… так странно. Но радоваться пока было рано: он всё-таки до сих пор находился в приюте, а не дома у Поттеров.

В дверь постучали. Том поднялся, узнав по стуку миссис Коул, и открыл сам. На секунду им овладело тревожное чувство, но когда дверь распахнулась, он вновь столкнулся взглядом с зеленоглазой волшебницей. Миссис Поттер всё ещё была здесь.

— Том, мне нужно от тебя письменное подтверждение того, что ты согласен уехать с миссис Поттер, — обратила на себя его внимание миссис Коул. — Напишешь его и отдашь мне перед уходом. Если ты правда согласен.

— Я согласен, — быстро ответил Риддл.

— В таком случае я вас пока оставлю.

Женщина вежливо кивнула обоим и осторожно прикрыла дверь. В комнате осталось только двое волшебников. Повисла пауза — неловкая, но вполне обычная для людей, видевших друг друга во второй раз. Риддл первым нарушил её.

— Как у вас получилось? Разве миссис Коул не просила у вас целую кучу справок?..

— Несколько чистых листов, зелье мгновенного желания и маглоотталкивающие чары, — улыбнулась Лили.

— О, — Том мысленно сопоставил эффекты и лукаво прищурился, — то есть вы дали ей… просто листок бумаги?

— Это идея мужа, но зелье всё равно пришлось варить мне, — пояснила миссис Поттер, а после аккуратно спросила. — Можно войти?

— О, конечно, — спохватился Марволо. — Садитесь.

Он вежливо улыбнулся. А затем взял со стола чистый лист и перо и уселся писать согласие, чувствуя на себе изучающий взгляд Лили. Это здорово напрягало.

— Я не поблагодарил вас за конфеты.

— О, ничего, — улыбнулась волшебница. — Гарри писал, что они тебе очень понравились.

— Это правда.

И снова напряженная тишина. Том начал догадываться о её причине.

— Миссис Коул вам, должно быть, многое про меня рассказала…

— Не так уж много, — возразила Лили, но чуть погодя вздохнула. — Но сказала, что раньше ты запугивал своих сверстников.

Риддл чувствовал, что идёт по леске, натянутой над глубокой пропастью. Было глупо убеждать волшебницу в том, что он не был причастен к магическим происшествиям…

— Я не контролировал эти вспышки, — ровно ответил он, — и они… пугали других.

Риддл аккуратно поставил в записке точку. Лили смотрела на него какое-то время, но её взгляд постепенно сделался мягче.

— Я понимаю. Это тяжело, когда ты такой один. Я тоже родилась в месте, где не было ни одного волшебника… По крайней мере мне так сперва казалось.

Риддл искоса взглянул на неё.

— А потом?

— А потом я встретила друга, — по-доброму улыбнулась Лили.

Том учтиво кивнул. Их истории не равнялись между собой: за всё детство в приюте он встретил разве что кучу надоедливых и трусливых врагов, для смелости сбивавшихся в кучки. К тому же мать Поттера была грязнокровкой…

Но всё же её слова его успокоили. Как бы то ни было, женщина ему верила, не осуждала за то, что успела услышать от миссис Коул, и всё ещё не подожгла шкаф. Это можно было считать неплохим началом знакомства.

Том отложил перо в сторону и взял листок с согласием в руки, чтобы как-то обозначить свою готовность. Лили вновь улыбнулась.

— Идём? 

***

Когда миссис Поттер предложила ему апарировать в Годрикову Впадину из ближайшего переулка, Том подумал, что они окажутся рядом с домом. Но, к своему удивлению, после хлопка он обнаружил себя посреди небольшой заснеженной площади.

— Я подумала, ты не будешь против прогуляться немного, — пояснила Лили, поймав его удивлённый взгляд.

— А.

Том понял всё очень быстро: он почти ожидал того, что миссис Поттер захочет узнать его лучше и поймает на разговоре вновь, но не думал, что это произойдёт… сейчас. Он в небольшой растерянности взглянул на увесистый чемодан, который держал в руке.

— О, не волнуйся, — рассмеялась Лили и выудила из сумки волшебную палочку, — у меня и в мыслях не было заставлять тебя тащить это всё на себе.

Ловкий взмах — и чемодан аккуратно воспарил всего в паре дюймов от холодной земли, стоило только Риддлу отпустить его ручку. Лили задумалась.

— Или стоило дать тебе поколдовать немного?..

— Мне ещё нет семнадцати, — напомнил Том.

— Но уже через неделю исполнится, — ответила миссис Поттер, лукаво взглянув на парня. — Да и тут никто не заметит.

Риддл хмыкнул и с интересом прищурился.

— Как вы узнали, когда у меня день рождения?

— О, это было не сложно. Миссис Коул сама сказала мне всё, когда мне нужно было писать заявление, — пояснила Лили, едва заметно пожав плечами.

Риддл кивнул, мысленно укорив себя за то, что не подумал об этом сразу. И, поразмыслив, всё же вытащил палочку из кармана пальто. Над чемоданом он колдовать не стал, но коснулся своей одежды в нескольких точках.

— Согревающее заклинание?

Том быстро кивнул.

— Самое то, чтобы не замерзнуть в нашей глуши, — похвалила волшебница. — Жаль, другим факультетам при посвящении его не показывают. Но кое-чего не хватает… Позволишь?

Риддл успел разве что впериться в неё удивлённым взглядом в то время, как миссис Поттер, привстав на носки, отработанным движением расправила его шарф и завязала его минимум на три оборота. Теперь из-под него виднелся лишь нос и покрасневшие уши старосты.

— Теперь не простудишься, — довольно улыбнулась Лили.

— Спасибо… миссис Поттер, — неловко пробормотал Марволо.

Женщина меж тем ухватила его за локоть и потянула вперёд по улицам волшебной деревни.

— Так много снега… — удивлённо произнёс Том, оглядываясь по сторонам. В сравнении с Лондоном и его слегка прикрытыми белым улицами, деревня казалась воистину снежным царством. Казалось, снега здесь выпадало даже больше, чем в Хогвартсе.

— Здесь всегда так, — подтвердила Лили.

Окружающая атмосфера действовала на Риддла почти благодатно: он ощущал себя почти так же, как когда впервые приехал в Хогвартс, вот только… ко всему этому добавилось новое чувство, преследовавшее его ещё из приюта. И оно всё ещё было странным.

Они шли вдоль однообразных, но празднично украшенных домиков, и Том чувствовал даже не радость, а какое-то внутреннее спокойствие, отдававшее легким теплом. Это ощущение было слабым, то и дело перебивалось волнением и напряжённостью от того, что Марволо не владел ситуацией, но при этом всё равно оставалось где-то внутри…

— Мы почти пришли, — предупредила его миссис Поттер. — Только зайдём ненадолго?

Она взялась рукой за небольшую, местами проржавевшую калитку, ведущую в заснеженный сад, при взгляде на который было сложно понять, был ли он абсолютно заброшен или за ним хоть немного ухаживали.

— Кто здесь живёт? — поинтересовался Том, когда они прошли внутрь и направились по тонкой тропинке к низкому и определённо старому дому.

Лили одарила его чуть лукавым взглядом. Они подошли к двери, и волшебница несколько раз позвонила в привязанный к ней колокольчик. Спустя какое-то время за дверью послышались шаркающие шаги.

— Лили! — радостно проскрипела появившаяся на пороге старушка.

— Тётя Батильда! — улыбнулась ей женщина. — Я принесла ваше зелье.

— А я как раз испекла вам пирог! — ещё больше обрадовалась пожилая волшебница. — Входите, входите, нечего тут мерзнуть на улице, — заторопилась она, но затем прищурилась, заметив странное в юноше позади Лили.

Том замер, не зная, чего ему ждать.

— Неужто Гарри успел так вытянуться за осень? — спросила она, повергнув Риддла в полнейший ступор. Лили тоже замерла не секунду, но после звонко расхохоталась.

— Нет-нет, тётя Батильда, это не Гарри — это его друг. Он будет гостить у нас на каникулах.

— Ох, прошу прощения, — спохватилась старушка, — глаза мои совсем уж не те. И как же тебя зовут?

— Том Риддл, — вежливо представился слизеринец.

— Ох, хорошо… надеюсь, я не забуду…

Они всё-таки прошли внутрь. Батильда закрыла дверь на небольшой крючочек, и обратилась уже к миссис Поттер.

— Лили, раз уж ты с гостем, я не буду вас сильно задерживать. Идём-идём, надо достать пирог…

Старушка немного скованно махнула рукой и шаркающей походкой пошла вглубь дома. Лили аккуратно прикоснулась к плечу слизеринца, как бы прося его подождать. Риддл кивнул.

Он ещё не оправился от того, что его спутали с Поттером, но вслух нисколько не возмущался. Хозяйка дома в самом деле была очень старой — на вид даже старее Дамблдора. Женщина горбилась, подволакивала правую ногу, было видно, что движения ей давались с трудом. Глаза же её были настолько блёклыми, что казалось, будто они выцвели с дюжину лет назад.

Риддл оставил невесомый чемодан на пороге и, пригнувшись, прошёл в первую комнату. В ней было довольно темно. Комната представляла из себя чистую, но заставленную вещами гостиную с камином и большим книжным шкафом. Окна при этом были завешаны тяжелыми шторами, отчего в доме царил полумрак.

«Батильда». Это имя показалось Тому знакомым. Он двинулся дальше, с интересом рассматривая лежавшие вокруг вещи. Риддл медленно прошёлся вдоль книг, разглядывая обложки, а затем уткнулся взглядом в пузатый комод. На нём стояло множество фотографий в вычурных рамках — в основном с двумя юношами, которые едва ли были старше самого Тома — и лежала знакомая ему книга.

«История магии, — мысленно прочитал Том и остановился взглядом на авторе: — Батильда Бэгшот». Его брови незамедлительно потянулись вверх.

— Ох, ты ещё просила у меня книги… — послышался из другой комнаты уже более громкий голос Батильды. Том повернулся. Вскоре в проёме показалась сама старушка, а за ней — миссис Поттер с большим пирогом в руках.

— Вы… Батильда Бэгшот? — удивлённо спросил Риддл.

— Верно, — ответила ему женщина. — Сам догадался?

— Я читал ваши книги.

— Книги? Неужто все? — удивилась миссис Бэгшот. Риддл честно кивнул.

— Ты, должно быть, очень хорошо учишься, — заключила волшебница. — Обычно дети терпеть не могут историю.

— Вы интересно пишете.

— Ой… — старушка отмахнулась на похвалу, но глаза её немного сощурились, углубив солнечные морщинки.

Она дохромала до книжного шкафа и жестом подозвала к себе юношу. Том послушно подошёл ближе. Батильда сняла с полок несколько тяжёлых томов и, согнувшись под весом, кое-как передала их слизеринцу.

— Поможешь их донести, — строго наказала она.

За неимением выбора Том согласился и направился к выходу. Волшебницы пошли сразу за ним.

— Такой славный мальчик, — донёсся до него скрипучий шёпот старушки, — напоминает мне моего племянника… 

***

Гарри сидел на своей кровати и взволнованно поглядывал на соседнюю — ту, на которой чаще всего спал Рон, когда приезжал в гости. И на которой с сегодняшнего дня должен был ночевать Том Риддл… если у него вообще выйдет приехать.

Поттер слышал, как его родители переговаривались утром, и с их слов понял, что забрать сироту из приюта в последний день перед праздниками было, мягко говоря, не слишком уж просто. И он явно поторопился, когда решил, что всё можно будет уладить простым письмом.

Будь его воля, он бы вообще устроил Риддлу побег. Нужно было всего-то попросить Сириуса слетать до приюта на мотоцикле или, на крайний случай, уговорить Рона взять ненадолго «Фордик» его отца…

Но за Томом отправилась его мать, потому как лучше других разбиралась в магловских порядках и правилах, а Гарри остался дома, несмотря на всю свою нелюбовь к бездействию. И никак не мог перестать волноваться.

На столе стоял распакованный подарок от Луны — обещанный ещё в ноябре остролистный веночек, но даже он привлекал к себе гораздо меньше внимания Поттера, чем пустая кровать. Хотя на него тоже стоило посмотреть. Было видно, что Луна очень старалась и даже вплела между тонкими веточками небольшие цветы.

«И где она их взяла зимой?» — подумал Гарри, когда впервые увидел её работу. Скорее всего, это была просто магия, что, впрочем, нисколько не умаляло заслуги Луны. Гарри, к примеру, совершенно не умел создавать цветы.

В общем, при всей своей неуместности к Рождеству, подарок был стоящим, и Поттер думал напялить его на Риддла, даже если тот будет противиться. Но Риддла сперва нужно было дождаться.

Вновь уткнувшись в этот мысленный круг, Гарри всё же поднялся, запаковал подарок обратно и решил, что будет не лишним спуститься вниз и помочь взрослым нарядить ёлку.

Как и полагала Лили, под Рождество в доме Поттеров собралась уже ставшая привычной компания: Поттер, Блэк и Люпин. Ёлку наряжали Джеймс с Сириусом в то время, как Ремус наблюдал за ними из кресла, решив в этот раз не вмешиваться в назревающий балаган.

— Поверить не могу, как ты при полном отсутствии вкуса смог выбрать себе такую потрясающую жену! — возмущался Сириус.

— Знаешь, что…

В прихожей скрипнула дверь.

— Это я его выбрала! — крикнула с порога миссис Поттер.

Споры сразу же прекратились.

— Лили! — Джеймс оставил ёлку на Сириуса и подошёл к жене, которая как раз появилась в проходе. — Вы долго. Как всё прошло?

— Нормально, — отрапортовала Лили и, целомудренно поцеловав мужа в губы, передала ему всё ещё горячий пирог. Вслед за ней в гостиную прошёл Риддл.

Он чувствовал себя скованно, и книги, которые ему приходилось держать в руках, играли в этом самую последнюю роль. Главным было то, что он слишком хорошо помнил знакомство с отцом Поттера и его говорливым крёстным, и оно оставило у него не самые приятные впечатления…

Но сейчас его задачей было произвести приятное впечатление самому. Риддл вежливо улыбнулся.

— Мистер Поттер.

— Здравствуй, Том, — тепло поздоровался с ним Поттер-старший, сильно удивив старосту, ожидавшего что угодно, но только не дружеского приветствия.

— И добро пожаловать в наш дружный дом, — торжественно возвестил Сириус.

— Вообще-то это _мой_ дом, Бродяга, — сразу же возмутился Поттер.

Блэк на это только всплеснул руками.

— Ну должен же хоть кто-нибудь быть здесь гостеприимным!

Ремус фыркнул.

— Профессор?.. — с запозданием признал его Риддл.

— Можно просто Ремус, — поправил его Люпин. — Я здесь не в качестве преподавателя, а как друг семьи. Рад тебя видеть, Том.

Том кивнул, с каждым мгновением удивляясь всё больше. Батильда Бэгшот, Люпин, родственники Поттера, не шутившие дурацкие шутки — что ещё? Но окончательно, как ни странно, из колеи его выбил сам Гарри, радостно сбежавший по лестнице.

— Том!

Поттер настиг его, словно бладжер, перепрыгнув через ступеньку и подлетев так резко и радостно, будто собирался обнять… но затем неловко остановился, наткнувшись на препятствие в виде книг. Том тоже замер. Мысли его снова смешались в сумбурную кашу. Он учтиво кивнул.

И сразу после этого почувствовал себя глупо. Он должен был сделать что-то, чтобы они с Поттером выглядели в глазах его родителей, как друзья, и учтивые жесты для этого не подходили.

Он протянул руку, прижав пресловутые книги к груди. Гарри быстро понял его и ответил на рукопожатие. Это было… неловко. Особенно под внимательными взглядами взрослых. Молчаливая пауза всё затягивалась, грозя обернуться полным крахом их неумелой игры.

Но ситуацию внезапно спасла Лили.

— Так, ну что вы все на него накинулись, — с наигранной строгостью проворчала она и повернулась к Риддлу. — Давай, милый, раздевайся и проходи. Гарри, покажешь комнату? Ох, положи их туда…

Следуя указанию, Том сложил книги на ближайший комод и скинул пальто, оставшись в рубашке и тонком бежевом свитере. Гарри дождался, пока он разденется и возьмёт вещи, и быстро поволок его вверх по лестнице — подальше от любопытных глаз.

Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Тому стало комфортнее, но при этом вернулось то странное взволнованно-умиротворённое чувство, сбивавшее его с толку. Он даже не заметил, когда Гарри отпустил его руку, за которую держал его весь путь наверх.

— Знаешь, это было самое дурацкое приветствие в моей жизни, — признался Поттер.

— Да… — с запозданием согласился Том, — в моей тоже.

Он сел на кровать и осторожно выдохнул. Мысли всё ещё кружились, как цветастый калейдоскоп. Но при этом он всё-таки успокаивался, и когда голова его прояснилась, Риддл наконец смог оценить комнату.

— А ты фанат своего факультета, — заключил он, удивлённо разглядывая плакаты, гербы и красные с золотым флаги, висевшие едва ли не на каждой стене. Создавалось ощущение, будто он попал ни много ни мало в гостиную Гриффиндора.

— Будто ты нет, — парировал Гарри, на что Риддл тихо хмыкнул. Гарри удивлённо нахмурился: Том выглядел не так, как всегда. — Ты в порядке?

Риддл поднял на него до странного пустой взгляд.

— Да.

— Я рад, что ты приехал, — Поттер наконец-то решился сказать то, о чём думал с того момента, как снова увидел Риддла.

Том кивнул, неотрывно смотря на него, и внезапно понял одну очень простую мысль: он тоже был рад этому. 

***

Праздновать Рождество с семьёй Поттера неожиданно оказалось гораздо приятнее, чем на вечеринке Слизнорта. Гостиной недоставало той пышности, которую мог себе позволить декан Слизерина, но Том в ней и не нуждался. Ему было достаточно и того, чтобы его лишний раз не трогали, позволив наконец разобраться в собственных чувствах.

Возможно, на него так подействовал плотный ужин и пирог Батильды, которого даже хватило на всех, возможно — несколько глотков горячего пунша, но он почти умиротворённо сидел на диване, наблюдая за остальными, и чувствовал, что теперь находился там, где был должен…

Ну, или по крайней мере ему не хотелось отсюда сбежать. Было что-то приятное в том, чтобы сидеть рядом с Гарри, который то и дело включался в разговоры о Министерстве, квиддиче и о том, какое занятие нашёл себе его безработный крёстный.

— Кстати, я тут подумал, — как раз рассказывал Сириус, — может, открыть паб в Косой аллее? Первый или второй этаж… обставить на манер винного погреба…

— Тогда лучше сделай его в подвале, — фыркнул на это Джеймс.

— Можно и так! — всерьёз разошёлся Блэк. — Надо только придумать название.

— И найти на это всё деньги. Это ведь будет стоить порядочно.

— О, за это не беспокойся, — подключился к разговору Люпин и лукаво подмигнул Гарри. Оба Поттера вперились в него удивлёнными взглядами.

— Ах, да! — вспомнил Сириус. — Благодаря пытливому уму моего любимого крестника, я могу теперь не только паб обустроить, но и великодушно приглашаю вас всех на финал Чемпионата мира по квиддичу.

— Ого, — выдохнул Джеймс и повернулся к сыну. — И чем же ты отличился?

Том тоже с интересом взглянул на него сверху-вниз. Пытливый ум? У Поттера? Хотя не стоило забывать, что иногда его в самом деле посещали дельные мысли…

— Помнишь сундук в доме Блэков? — ответил за мальчишку Люпин.

— Тот самый?..

— Так вот он открыл его.

Джеймс удивился ещё сильнее. Гарри пожал плечами, а после украдкой взглянул на Риддла. Тот с интересом наблюдал за беседой.

— И сделал моё существование ещё более безбедным, чем оно было раньше, — со вздохом добавил Сириус. — Так что насчёт квиддича? Скажем, лучшие места… ложа… м-м?

— А ты умеешь уговаривать, — заулыбался Джеймс.

— Друзей можешь тоже позвать, — Бродяга подмигнул крестнику, перед этим взглянув на Риддла. Взгляд этот был не то чтобы сильно дружеским, но Блэк старался.

Гарри тоже взглянул него, но с вопросом. Том растерянно приподнял брови.

— Квиддич?..

— Финал Чемпионата мира! — вдохновлённо поправил Поттер. — На полуфинал попасть не получится из-за школы, но финальный матч будет в августе!

В глазах слизеринца не промелькнуло и тени восторга. Гарри немного растерял пыл, но затем с удивлением догадался:

— Ты что, совсем ничего не знаешь про Чемпионат мира?..

— Ну, я слышал немного… — растерянно сказал Том под шокированными взглядами Блэка и Поттеров, а после нахмурился. — Ты же знаешь, что я не интересуюсь квиддичем.

— Но это же Чемпионат!

Риддл закатил глаза.

— С ума сойти! — всё-таки не выдержал Сириус. — И он сидит с нами за одним столом!

— Сириус, — предупредила его Лили. — Не сегодня.

Она взмахнула палочкой, отправив часть тарелок лететь в сторону кухни, а после примирительно улыбнулась:

— Мало ли что кому может не нравиться.

— Это правда, — поддержал её Ремус. — И давайте-ка выпьем за то, что, хоть у нас и разные интересы, мы все собрались здесь вместе.

Предложение было одобрено сразу же. Бокалы с пуншем радостно звякнули, ссоры были на время отложены. Всё встало вновь на свои места.

Ночь подступила почти незаметно, мягко накрыв деревню полотном звёзд, но в доме Поттеров всё ещё было шумно. Когда еда уже кончилась, а разговоры стали ходить по кругу, Блэк притащил откуда-то патефон и даже умудрился его отладить. В процессе он не единожды чертыхнулся, пообещал в следующий раз заколдовать магловский магнитофон, но всё-таки добился успеха: из патефона полилась лёгкая музыка…

— Прошу, — галантно пригласил Сириус, протянув руку Лили.

Сперва они танцевали вместе, потом к ним подключился Джеймс, возмутившись в шутку, что Блэк уводит его жену. Уже позже, пресытившись активными танцами, Бродяга оставил их и на пути к креслу поменял пластинку на более романтичную. Из патефона зазвучал медленный вальс.

Лили и Джеймс продолжили танцевать. Блэк подхватил полупустой бокал и уселся рядом с Люпином, пока тот с улыбкой наблюдал за друзьями.

Риддл тоже смотрел на них, а кроме того — на сидевшего рядом Поттера. Мальчишка, весь вечер говоривший о квиддиче, сейчас необыкновенно притих и счастливо смотрел на родителей. Тому нравилось наблюдать за ним и за искренними эмоциями на его подвижном лице, и даже чужая радость в кои-то веки его не злила…

Лили обернулась вокруг себя, держась за кончики пальцев мужа. Джеймс мягко поймал её и притянул ближе. Они медленно закружились на месте, уже совсем не попадая в ритм, но влюблённо глядя в глаза друг другу, и наконец нежно поцеловались.

Гарри смутился. Риддлу, неотрывно смотревшему на него, это показалось забавным, и он незаметно для себя улыбнулся. И только после этого ощутил, как внутри него вновь растекается странное умиротворённое чувство…

В этот момент его посетила мысль.

— Так, вас нужно срочно сфотографировать! — спохватился Сириус. — Семейное фото! Гарри, иди сюда!

— Точно! И я как раз где-то видел камеру… — подхватил Ремус.

Поиски фотоаппарата заняли ровно столько же времени, сколько потребовалось Поттеру-младшему, чтобы слезть с дивана и встать перед камином вместе с родителями. Правда, для этого Блэку пришлось применить манящие чары.

— Оп! — маг поймал рукой камеру, вылетевшую откуда-то из прихожей, и быстро защёлкал кнопками, а после торжественно возвестил: — Готово.

Гостиную засветила яркая вспышка. И ещё одна. И ещё.

Сириус сделал несколько снимков и только после этого вынул плёнку, придирчиво разглядывая результат своей недолгой работы. Лили нежно поцеловала сына в макушку. Гарри смутился снова и посмотрел на диван в надежде, что Том не будет над ним смеяться.

Но Риддла в гостиной не было. 

***

Он и не заметил, когда это стало его небольшой привычкой. Просто делал так иногда, когда его соседи по комнате уже спали, на всякий случай завесившись балдахином. В комнате Поттера никаких балдахинов не было, но Том был спокоен: он ушёл незаметно, и все, кроме него, остались внизу. Какое-то время он просидел в тишине, а после достал из чемодана волшебную палочку.

Несмотря на то, что во время их занятий на Астрономической башне Гарри пытался ему объяснить, каково было чувствовать счастье, Том так ничего и не понял. А потому в некоторые дни просто перебирал события, затронувшие его больше других, и раз за разом пробовал вызвать патронуса.

Выходило не очень. Тем маленьким огоньком, что появлялся на конце его палочки, Риддл мог разве что рассмешить дементоров, если бы те, конечно, умели смеяться. Жалкое зрелище. Но он был упрямым, и даже слабый успех подстегнул его пробовать ещё и ещё.

Том сконцентрировался. Гарри говорил, что счастье было, как большая волна или, к примеру, салют из тысячи фейерверков, но он никогда такого не чувствовал. Но сегодня ему пришло в голову, что он просто мог чувствовать как-то иначе…

— _Экспекто патронум_ , — тихо произнёс Риддл, взмахнув кистью. И, очнувшись от мыслей, удивлённо раскрыл глаза.

Из его палочки в самом деле полился свет. Слабый, бесформенный, больше похожий на серебристый туман — он исчез прежде, чем успел сформировать щит, но всё же…

Риддл взволнованно выдохнул.

— А ты говорил, не получится, — вдруг произнёс Гарри, заставив его едва ли не подпрыгнуть на месте.

Том повернулся. Поттер стоял в дверях.

— Когда ты вошёл?

— Только что. Заметил, что тебя нет внизу, и решил подняться, — Гарри пожал плечами, а после искренне улыбнулся. — Поздравляю.

— Это ещё даже не щит, — возразил Риддл.

— Но начало отличное. Теперь у тебя точно должно получиться!..

Том снисходительно хмыкнул. Гарри осёкся. Увидев, как Риддл призывает патронуса, он было обрадовался и даже хотел напомнить про уговор, но этот смешок, разивший сухим безразличием, абсолютно разбил его. Поттер вновь подумал о том, чем заканчивались любые попытки сблизиться с Риддлом.

И решил, что попыток с него достаточно.

Том даже слегка удивился, когда гриффиндорец просто прошёл к столу и сперва взял лежавшую там коробку, переливавшуюся всеми оттенками перламутра, а потом отставил её подальше.

— Что там? — поинтересовался он.

— Да так… подарок, — коротко отмахнулся Поттер. — Ты не против, если я лягу спать?

Риддл удивлённо нахмурился и мотнул головой из стороны в сторону. Гарри начал переодеваться в пижаму.

Уже лёжа в постели, Том всё же подумал, что что-то сделал неправильно. Он слышал, что Гарри не спит — его дыхание отличалось от того, как дышали спящие люди. Но почему же он тогда так резко решил улечься?

По всем признакам выходило, что Поттер обиделся, вот только Риддл так и не понял на что. Он ожидал от него другого. У них ведь был уговор, хоть и сказанный в шутку, но Гарри точно верил в него, а теперь… неужели сдался? Это было очень непохоже на Поттера. Но, быть может, он просто до сих пор не понимал его…

— Гарри, — наконец позвал Том и, не получив ответа, добавил: — Я знаю, что ты не спишь.

— М-м, — с запозданием откликнулся Поттер.

— Выходит, я теперь твой должник.

— Забудь, — выдохнул Гарри, — я же не могу заставить тебя, если ты не хочешь.

Комната погрузилась в колючую тишину. Риддл вновь удивился, но стал понимать, и вместо того, чтобы усмехнуться, просто позвал гриффиндорца снова:

— Гарри.

— Что? — не выдержал Поттер и в этот раз повернулся к нему лицом.

Они будто бы лежали нос к носу, но только на расстоянии пары шагов друг от друга. Риддл улыбнулся.

— Иди сюда.

Гарри сперва смутился, но потом вновь насупился:

— А то передумаешь?

— А то притяну тебя манящими чарами, — ехидно ответил Том.

— Тебе нельзя колдовать!

— Но тут же никто не заметит…

Гарри уставился на него, уже не понимая, шутит он или же говорит серьёзно. Гадость или конфета — что должно было выпасть на этот раз?

— Гарри, — повторил Риддл.

Поттер никак не решался. И слишком поздно заметил, что Том действительно потянулся за палочкой.

— Акцио! — с упоением произнёс слизеринец, и спустя мгновение Гарри врубился в него, в полёте зацепив одеяло и сдавленно чертыхнувшись.

— Ты… ты… — Поттер от возмущения растерял слова. — Ты чокнутый!

Риддл расхохотался и покрепче прижал мальчишку к себе. Смеялся он по-дурацки. Гарри не в первый раз замечал это, но сейчас от этого смеха ему даже стало легче. Он немного расслабился, и внутри него снова зажглась надежда.

— То есть… ты не против?

— А у тебя всё ещё есть сомнения? — лукаво сощурился Марволо. — Между прочим, слизеринцы возвращают свои долги.

Сомнения у него оставались, да и слова о «долге» Поттеру не то чтобы сильно нравились, однако Риддл был слишком близко, чтобы оставить ему возможность думать хотя бы наполовину трезво. И Гарри просто поцеловал его, наплевав на последствия.

Том не отпрянул — он ждал этого и теперь брал от момента всё. И, кое-как запихнув палочку под подушку, уже гораздо теплее обнял гриффиндорца. Гарри ответил тем же, аккуратно приобняв его за тонкую талию. Это было _почти_ не щекотно.

— Извини, — спохватился Поттер, заметив, как Риддл дрогнул.

Том отодвинулся и с интересом заглянул в глаза гриффиндорцу. Зелёные. Искренние.

— Ничего, — быстро ответил он.

На «долге» ничего не закончилось: в этот раз целоваться оказалось куда приятнее, чем в хижине Хагрида. Особенно с учётом того, что до этого на Тома не нападали дементоры, а в комнате не воняло драконьей похлёбкой.


	26. Праздник смерти

Утро для Тома началось гораздо позже обычного из-за того, что в прошлую ночь он почти не спал, и было ознаменовано тем, что ему на голову надели что-то колючее.

— Какого… — сонно пробормотал парень, нащупав рукой нечто, напоминающее венок, и уткнулся взглядом в сияющего, словно новенький галлеон, Поттера.

— С Рождеством! — улыбаясь, поздравил тот.

— Рождество уже закончилось… — не очень уверенно возразил Риддл.

Он сел на кровати, попутно стянув с головы венок, и удивленно уставился на него. Он был похож на рождественский, вот только вместо ягод в него были вплетены какие-то небольшие цветы… И где только Поттер взял это?

— Но подарок я тебе так и не подарил.

Ну конечно! Подарок! Том посмотрел на стол — перламутровая коробка в самом деле была распакованной. Он снова взглянул на гриффиндорца.

— И что это?

— Остролистный венок, — со знанием дела поведал Поттер. — Защищает от нарглов.

Он всё ещё улыбался. Это давало Риддлу стойкое ощущение, что над ним издеваются.

— От кого?

— От нарглов, — всё с той же улыбкой повторил Гарри. — Неужели ты про них ничего не знаешь?

Разумеется, он не знал. Ни в одной из прочитанных Томом книг не значилось никаких «нарглов», будь то пособие по защите от тёмных искусств или справочник по уходу за магическими существами. Откуда Поттер узнал о них? И как он мог знать то, чего не знал Риддл?

Насупившись, Том вручил венок Поттеру. Но тот снова надел его на голову слизеринца, пока тот слезал с кровати.

— Да чтоб тебя…

Гарри, очевидно, мстил за вчерашний вечер. Риддл вновь попытался снять с себя этот дурацкий венок, но Поттер ему мешал. И между ними завязалась бы драка, но в этот момент раздался аккуратный стук в дверь.

Мальчишки застыли на месте. В комнату заглянула Лили и остановила взгляд на ужасно лохматом Риддле, на чьей голове всё ещё красовался остролистный венок.

— Доброе утро, миссис Поттер, — прервал неловкую паузу Том.

— Доброе утро, Том, — ответила миссис Поттер. — Тебе идёт.

Риддл вежливо улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, миссис Поттер.

— Спускайтесь завтракать, — пригласила волшебница и снова скрылась за дверью.

Гарри прыснул от смеха. Риддл наконец стянул с себя треклятый венок и под хихиканье Поттера кинул в него подушку.

Завтрак проходил тихо. Взъерошенные мальчишки усердно поглощали еду в попытке не вызывать у взрослых никаких подозрений. Лили пила чай, с интересом поглядывая на них. Джеймс, чуть нахмурившись, листал свежий выпуск «Пророка».

— «Школа Злодейства и Баловства: куда смотрит директор Хогвартса», — со вздохом прочитал он. — Подумать только, уже и статью написали.

Ребята переглянулись.

— «Неудачный розыгрыш или подростковый произвол?» — продолжал цитировать Поттер-старший, но чуть погодя сдался под напором желтопрессного чтива и ещё раз вздохнул. — В наше время такого не было…

— Не было произвола и розыгрышей? — переспросила Лили, подозрительно взглянув на него.

— Об этом хотя бы не писали в газетах, — парировал Джеймс.

Он отложил газету и взялся за чай, всё ещё пребывая в некоторой задумчивости. Его настроение постепенно передалось всем присутствующим.

— Не нравится мне это внимание к школе. Слишком навязчивое. Будто кто-то специально пытается насолить Дамблдору, — поделился мыслями Поттер-старший.

Том отставил тарелку, мимолётом подумав, что миссис Поттер готовила явно не хуже, а то и лучше домовых эльфов. И может быть, был смысл в том, чтобы назначать поварами не только их.

— Дамблдор не нравится некоторым людям из Министерства, — осторожно подбирая слова, вставил он. — Они хотят видеть на посту директора кого-нибудь более… удобного.

— Например, Малфою точно хочется, — угрюмо добавил Гарри.

Джеймс удивлённо взглянул на них. Том незаметно пихнул под столом младшего Поттера.

— А вы хорошо осведомлены. Но, даже если всё так, не мог же Малфой напасть сам на себя. Должен быть кто-то ещё, кто виновен во всём этом саботаже. Может быть, вы что-то об этом знаете?

Гарри потупил взгляд.

— Нет.

— Нет, сэр, ничего, — ровно ответил Том.

Поттер-старший снова задумался. Воспользовавшись случаем, миссис Поттер решила всё-таки сменить тему.

— Ну ладно, это вы ещё обсудить успеете, — обратилась она к мальчишкам. — А кроме этого, чем вы планируете заниматься на каникулах?

— Том хотел попрактиковаться в окклюменции, — вспомнил Гарри.

— В окклюменции?

Взрослые удивлённо уставились на слизеринца. Риддл искоса взглянул на младшего Поттера, но после кивнул.

— У меня были занятия с профессором Снейпом, но они… не принесли желаемых результатов, — пояснил он, остановившись взглядом на миссис Поттер. — Гарри же сказал мне, что вы тоже сильны в окклюменции, поэтому я хотел попросить…

Лили удивленно посмотрела на сына.

— Мне сказал Ремус, — честно признался Поттер.

— Ах, вот оно что… — Лили на долю секунды прикрыла глаза, будто бы предавшись воспоминаниям, а после вновь посмотрела на Риддла. — Когда-то я правда изучала её и даже успешно, но у меня уже давно не было практики. Впрочем, если это тебя устроит…

Том кивнул. То, что миссис Поттер была менее умелой, чем Снейп, было ему только на руку: он хотел просто закрепить навыки, а не ввязаться в очередной раз в истощающие ментальные поединки.

— Ну, тогда никаких проблем, — улыбнулась волшебница.

Гарри радостно посмотрел на Риддла. Том снова кивнул, чувствуя на себе этот взгляд, и позволил себе слегка улыбнуться. Этот день был началом чего-то нового — он это чувствовал. 

***

Лили Поттер определённо была более слабым легиллиментом, нежели Снейп, и как минимум вполовину не таким изворотливым. Риддлу это пошло на пользу. Он уже спокойно подменял новые воспоминания старыми, настоящие — фальшивыми, не боясь, что волшебница увидит то, что ей видеть не нужно. И это… стало его ошибкой.

В какой-то момент он слишком расслабился, мысленно сравнивая её и Снейпа, и предался ненужным воспоминаниям. Перед глазами замелькали давние образы эльфов на школьной кухне, преподавательских чашек и того, как они с Гарри подмешивали в чашку Снейпа красящий порошок.

Он не смог вовремя заблокировать эти воспоминания, и миссис Поттер задержалась на них достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как в плотном дыму появилась разъяренная физиономия профессора ЗОТИ, обрамлённая сказочно-розовой шевелюрой…

Лили резко оборвала сеанс. Том осторожно открыл глаза, не в силах предугадать, какой будет её реакция.

— Даже представить не могу, как он это пережил… — после небольшой паузы вздохнула миссис Поттер, прикрыв ладонью лицо.

На мгновение Риддлу показалось, что она всё-таки улыбнулась, но после взгляд волшебницы сделался более чем серьёзным.

— Том, — строго произнесла она, — я надеюсь, ни ты, ни Гарри больше так делать не будете. Над Северусом и без того в школьные годы издевались все кому не лень. Он не заслужил этого.

— И поэтому теперь он думает, что имеет право издеваться над студентами? — возразил Риддл.

Миссис Поттер вздохнула. Том ненадолго задумался, вспомнив то, что случайно увидел в воспоминаниях самого Снейпа. За что и заработал пощёчину.

— Вы защищали его и в школе?

— Приходилось порой… — покачала головой Лили. — А вне школы он защищал меня.

— Он и есть тот самый друг, которого вы встретили? — догадался Том, удивившись такому открытию. Раньше он полагал, что этим человеком был Джеймс.

Лили кивнула, слегка улыбнувшись.

— Он сложный человек, но не плохой. И по-своему за вас беспокоится.

Том фыркнул: этого беспокойства он за годы учёбы хлебнул сполна. Миссис Поттер одарила его внимательным взглядом.

— Однако и ты не так прост, каким хочешь казаться.

Риддл едва заметно прищурился.

— Так и есть, — честно ответил он. 

***

Время текло легко, и Том всё больше привыкал к жизни с Поттерами. Он даже успел смириться с гриффиндорской обителью, в которой ему приходилось спать, и с разговорами о Чемпионате мира по квиддичу. Тем более, что разговаривать с Поттером, а точнее, наблюдать за ним во время этого разговора, ему было интересно.

Но сегодня Гарри сбежал из дома к своему любимому крёстному и даже звал Риддла с собой, но тот предусмотрительно отказался. Отношения с Блэком у него так и не ладились. Поэтому часть дня Том провёл за чтением книг в их с Гарри комнате и лишь ближе к обеду решил спуститься.

В гостиной он никого не нашёл, но зато услышал скрежет чугунной посуды откуда-то снизу. И, осмотрев комнаты, обнаружил под лестницей неприкрытую дверь, а за ней — спуск в небольшой подвал.

— Вы варите зелья? — не особенно удивившись, спросил он у миссис Поттер, обнаружив её внизу. Лили, в фартуке поверх домашнего платья и с волосами, непривычно собранными в пучок, стояла над щербатым котлом и сосредоточенно перебирала ингредиенты.

— Как видишь, — подтвердила волшебница, а после заметила: — Я думала, ты вместе с Гарри у Сириуса.

— Я скорее предпочту общество книг, чем мистера Блэка.

Лили повела бровью, но ничего не возразила в ответ. Том подошёл ближе, пригнувшись под балкой. Он привык, что время от времени мог говорить с ней честно — почувствовал это ещё во время их первого занятия окклюменцией, когда волшебница в первую очередь спросила его, какие воспоминания ей лучше не трогать.

— Зарабатываете на продаже? — поинтересовался Марволо.

— Немного. Это скорее хобби, чем заработок, но польза от него есть. Не всё можно купить на Косой аллее, и не у всех есть возможность попасть туда.

Риддл кивнул, вспомнив про старуху Батильду: женщина была такой старой, что даже ходила с трудом — едва ли у неё были силы, чтобы регулярно захаживать в магазины Аллеи.

— Я могу посмотреть?

— И даже можешь помочь, — предложила Лили. — Передай мне вон ту банку, пожалуйста.

Том снял с деревянного стеллажа небольшую баночку с какими-то неприглядными склизкими бородавками и слегка нахмурился, вспомнив, что видел их раньше. Он внимательно оглядел стол, за которым работала миссис Поттер: лежавшие на нём порошки и травы тоже показались ему знакомыми. Особенно пара зелёных веточек с бледно-голубыми цветами.

— Что это за зелье?

— Аконитовое, — ответила миссис Поттер, принимая от него банку.

— Волчье противоядие? Для профессора Люпина?

Миссис Поттер даже на мгновение отвлеклась от процесса и удивлённо взглянула на слизеринца. В этот момент Риддл подумал о том, о чём не подумал ранее: Гарри, скорее всего, так ничего и не рассказал матери.

— Ты знаешь?

Догадки Риддла подтверждались одна за другой.

— Не понаслышке, — усмехнулся он, решив не вдаваться в подробности. И машинально коснулся шрамов на правой руке, скрытых под тонкой тканью рубашки.

— Ремус попросил приготовить для него несколько порций, — после небольшой паузы рассказала Лили. — Он говорит, что с зельем, которое готовит профессор Слизнорт, что-то не так.

Том кивнул. Да, он точно видел похожие ингредиенты в кабинете декана… и ещё в кабинете профессора Снейпа. Но эти мысли нужно было обдумать тщательнее, и делиться ими он не спешил. Вместо этого Риддл постепенно втянулся в работу, всё больше помогая миссис Поттер и методично выспрашивая у неё тонкости приготовления этого зелья. 

***

Близился день рождения Риддла, но он по какой-то причине совсем не радовался. Гарри заметил это, когда они в очередной раз сидели в комнате, и Том что-то угрюмо писал в дневник, а на любые вопросы о подарках отмахивался. Это явно не тянуло на предпраздничное настроение.

При этом Риддл не выписывал ничего из учебников и ни с чем не сверялся. Он просто писал. Поттер наблюдал за ним четверть часа, перестав задавать вопросы, но в итоге не выдержал и слез с кровати. Том даже не повернулся. Поттера разобрал интерес.

Он прошёл до двери, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, а затем на цыпочках шагнул к Риддлу и заглянул ему через плечо.

— Лорд… Волдеморт… — вслух прочитал он то, что первым успел увидеть. — Кто это?

Марволо резко захлопнул дневник.

— Тебя не учили, что подглядывать за другими неприлично? — сердито спросил он.

— Но ты соврал мне! — возразил Поттер. — Ты сказал, что пишешь туда только про заклинания…

— Я и пишу, — буркнул Риддл.

Гарри фыркнул.

— И Волдеморт — это тоже заклинание?

— Нет, — хмуро отрезал Том.

— Тогда кто это?

— Какая тебе разница? — вконец рассердился Риддл. — Иди на свою кровать!

Он попытался отпихнуть третьекурсника в сторону, но Поттер заупирался.

— Никуда я не пойду, пока ты не скажешь! И вообще-то мы в моей комнате, так что это тоже моя кровать.

С этими словами он поднырнул под руку слизеринца и с ловкостью кошки вскарабкался к нему на кровать, по дороге схватив дневник.

— Поттер!

Риддл быстро подмял его под себя и угрожающе навис сверху. Гарри крепко обнял дорогую ему тетрадку.

— Отдай мне дневник.

— Только если расскажешь! — продолжал гнуть свою линию Поттер.

— _Гарри…_

Том начинал как-то нездорово сердиться. Гарри замечал это за ним и раньше, но не ожидал, что до такого дойдёт сейчас. И, выстояв яростный взгляд Марволо, он всё же сдался.

— Ладно, ладно… — уже спокойнее произнес он, ткнув дневником в грудь слизеринского старосты. — Неужели это такая страшная тайна?

Том забрал у него дневник и угрюмо отсел на кровати.

— Это не тайна.

— Тогда что это?

Риддл кинул в его сторону сердитый взгляд, но в его глазах проскользнуло сомнение. Он поджал губы, обдумав что-то, и наконец сказал:

— Это имя.

— Чьё имя?

— Моё, — сухо произнёс Том. — Это моё новое имя.

— Твоё новое имя?.. — удивлённо переспросил Гарри, впав в небольшой ступор. — А чем тебе не нравится, эм… то, которое у тебя сейчас?

Губы Риддла презрительно дёрнулись.

— Это маггловское имя. Имя моего… отца, — он будто выплюнул это слово, — бросившего мать умирать в нищете и позоре.

— О… — только и смог произнести Гарри, — Но ты же можешь… сменить только фамилию, например?

— К чему мне эти полумеры?

— Ну… мне нравится, как звучит твоё имя… — смущенно ответил Поттер. Том удивлённо приподнял брови, но затем снова нахмурился.

— Я не хочу, чтобы оно нравилось. Я хочу, чтобы его боялись.

— Зачем? — удивился Гарри. — Тебя и без этого побаивается половина школы.

— Тебе не понять, — отмахнулся Риддл.

Он со вздохом откинулся на кровать. Гарри осторожно подсел поближе.

— Может быть, ты и прав… — согласился он. — Но мне кажется, не так важно, кому это имя принадлежало раньше. Важно то, какую славу ты ему дашь при жизни.

Риддл не ответил, задумавшись. В комнате стало тихо — настолько, что можно было расслышать, как внизу переговаривались родители.

— Да и звучит как-то по-дурацки… — с улыбкой добавил Гарри, выдержав трагичную паузу. — «Лорд Волдеморт»…

— Да иди ты!.. — обиженно толкнул его Риддл. Гарри расхохотался.

— Ты так и не сказал, что тебе подарить, — ещё раз напомнил Поттер, когда атмосфера в их комнате вновь стала если не дружелюбной, то хотя бы нейтральной.

Риддл вздохнул.

— Не знаю. Зачем вообще тебе это нужно?

— Мама спросила у меня утром, — признался Гарри. — Но мне тоже интересно. А ты как будто вообще праздновать не хочешь.

— Это близко к правде, — в ответ хмыкнул Том.

— Почему?

— Я не люблю этот день, — ответил Марволо. — В этот день моя мать умерла при родах, оставив меня в приюте на одиннадцать лет.

— Это звучит так, будто ты на неё обижен.

— А я не должен на неё обижаться? — возмутился Том. — Она же была чистокровной волшебницей! Как её могли сгубить обычные роды?!

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Может, у неё совсем не осталось сил, чтобы жить…

— Она могла побороться, — уверенно сказал Том. — Но она не стала. Она просто меня оставила.

— Я тебе сочувствую, — со вздохом произнёс Гарри.

— Да нужно мне твоё сочувствие… — отмахнулся Риддл.

— Конечно нужно! — возразил Поттер. — Человеку всегда становится легче, когда кто-то чувствует то же самое, что и он.

— Но ты ведь не можешь это почувствовать. Твои родители живы и богаты. И в приюте ты никогда не рос.

— Но я могу представить… и мне больно это представлять, потому что я чувствую, — объяснил Гарри. — Это и есть сочувствие.

Том глубоко задумался.

— Странный ты, Гарри… — наконец сказал он. — Зачем тебе это чувствовать?

— Чтобы ты не думал, что ты один, — подумав, ответил Поттер. 

***

Вопреки представлениям Тома, день рождения оказался не так уж плох. Миссис Поттер, не то сама, не то по просьбе сына, предложила не праздновать пышно, а вместо этого всем вместе испечь праздничный торт. И несмотря на то, что Том, как выяснилось, совсем не умел готовить, и на завязавшуюся в процессе перестрелку мукой, торт получился вкусным.

Да и сам праздник вышел не слишком торжественным и не таким напрягающим — почти семейным. Риддл остался почти доволен. Тем более, что миссис Поттер подарила ему одну из своих редких книг про зелья, решив, что он ими интересуется. На деле зельеварение увлекало его не так уж сильно, но ввиду последних событий Риддл решил, что такая книга ему понадобится.

А вечером они вновь сидели у себя в комнате, но в этот раз сразу на кровати Марволо. Гарри тоже сделал ему подарок — показал, как использовать волшебную карту. И мальчишки уже час сидели над ней, то и дело переговариваясь на отвлечённые темы.

На карте они успели найти точки Дамблдора, Снейпа и старшего Малфоя, а также несколько неизвестных имён, принадлежавших, как предположил Том, работникам Министерства. Он увлечённо следил за ними, пристроив подбородок на макушке у Поттера, и разрозненно думал о том, какой на самом деле проблемой была эта карта в руках третьекурсника, любившего следить по ночам…

— Слушай, Том, а почему ты не любишь квиддич? — Поттер вновь ухватился за свою любимую тему.

Том хмыкнул.

— Мне кажется глупым, гоняться по всему полю за мячиком, используя для полёта какую-то деревяшку. Это примитивно.

— Это весело! — возразил Гарри. — Да и что в этом примитивного? Вон, для колдовства ты тоже используешь «какую-то деревяшку».

— Но можно и без неё.

— Как?

— Ну, дети волшебников ведь как-то колдуют, хоть и не всегда осознают это. И у некоторых взрослых также остаётся эта способность…

Том занёс руку над картой, и та сперва сложилась, воспарив над руками Поттера, а затем развернулась вновь.

— Ого, — восхищенно выдохнул Гарри.

— Ты никого не заколдовывал без волшебной палочки? — снисходительно спросил Том.

— Ну… — Поттер задумался, — я как-то раз раздул свою тётушку…

— Ты сделал что?..

Марволо даже соскользнул с его лохматой макушки, чтобы взглянуть в глаза. Гарри слегка замялся.

— Эм… ну, она надулась… как воздушный шар… Но это было случайно! Мама тогда оставила меня у своих родственников, а Мардж… она сказала то, что не должна была говорить.

Губы Риддла растянулись в широкой улыбке.

— Она потом ещё час летала на городом. Знаешь, какой был скандал?

Риддл ехидно расхохотался. Гарри тоже позволил себе улыбнуться: Мардж заслужила это, и он сожалел лишь о том, что весь бардак пришлось разгребать отцу. А ещё ему нравилось слушать, как Том хохочет, словно гоблин в Гринготтсе. Это было… кошмарно, но совсем по-домашнему. 

***

Когда Риддл соглашался на то, чтобы отправиться на Кингс-Кросс вместе с Гарри, он полагал, что так будет надежнее, чем пытаться самому аппарировать на вокзал без лицензии. Но когда в день отъезда выяснилось, что их повезёт крёстный Поттера, он сильно пожалел о своём решении. И теперь, сидя вместе с Гарри в коляске маггловского мотоцикла, он лишь убеждался в собственной глупости.

— Это настолько ненадёжно?.. — неуверенно спросил он, крутя в руках идиотский шлем салатного цвета.

— Это универсальные правила безопасности, — парировал Блэк.

Риддл нехотя нацепил шлем. На Поттере был такой же, но синий. И хотя они оба выглядели совершенно по-идиотски, Том в этом плане явно лидировал: коляска была для него слишком узкой, и его колени торчали над нижней кромкой ветрового стекла.

— Тебе понравится, — поддержал его Гарри.

— Я в этом не уверен, — взвесив факты, возразил Том.

Блэк тем временем завёл мотоцикл, и тот угрожающе зарычал. Риддл прикрыл глаза и искренне пожелал, чтобы его мучения закончились как можно скорее и по возможности не летально. Гарри повернулся к родителям и на прощание помахал рукой

. — Будь умницей, милый! — напутствовала миссис Поттер. — Пиши!

— Так! Мы уже опаздываем! — возвестил Сириус и надавил на газ.

Мотоцикл взревел, но не понёсся по деревенской дороге, как то предполагал Риддл, а резко взмыл в воздух. Слизеринец опасно отклонился назад, но Гарри вовремя схватил его за колено.

— Ого… — удивлённо выдохнул Том, глядя на то, как под ними быстро уменьшалась деревня. — Левитационные чары?

— И встроенная дезиллюминация, — похвастался Блэк, нажав какую-то кнопку на приборной панели.

Мотоцикл начал сливаться с фоном, лишь изнутри оставшись того же цвета, какого был. Прямо как мантия-невидимка — с земли их теперь точно было не разглядеть. Риддл усмехнулся, но не без одобрения, а затем бросил взгляд на Поттера, всё ещё державшего его за колено. В своём синем шлеме с подвязками он выглядел просто ужасно, но по-своему мило.

— Не бойся, не упаду, — насмешливо успокоил Том.

— Я не боюсь, — ответил Гарри.

Том хмыкнул, лукаво прищурившись, и накрыл его руку своей рукой. Внизу под ними деревня и окружающий её лес скрылись за плотными облаками, но никто из них и не думал туда смотреть.

— А нам стоит поторопиться! — громко произнёс Сириус, наблюдавший за ними через боковое зеркало, и нажал ещё одну кнопку.

— О нет, — Поттер резко отдернул руку от слизеринца. — Держись!

Риддл послушно вцепился в коляску. За ними пыхнуло пламя, и мотоцикл под синхронные вопли ребят помчался с бешеной скоростью…


	27. Змея

Несмотря на статьи в «Пророке» и слухи, гулявшие по всему Хогвартс-экспрессу, в школе всё осталось так же, как и всегда. Никаких новых порядков и правил, никаких мракоборческих патрулей, о которых всю дорогу рассказывал Симус. Попечительский совет всего-навсего закрепил за школой дежурного — мистера Блетчли, низкого суетливого человечка, которого Дамблдор представил во время первого вечернего пира.

«Обязанности мистера Блетчли состоят в том, чтобы следить за тем, не создаются ли в Хогвартсе опасные для студентов условия, а также сообщать Совету, если в школе вновь начнут происходить нападения на кого-либо, — пояснил директор, стоя за освещённой свечами кафедрой. — Поэтому я настоятельно прошу вас соблюдать правила, дабы не создавать мистеру Блетчли лишней работы».

Трио тогда напряглось, решив, что это будет светить им многими неприятностями, но всё оказалось не так уж плохо: Блетчли был суетливым, но не навязчивым. Он лишь прохаживался по коридорам, изредка заглядывал в кабинеты и всегда посещал дуэли, где одну половину времени следил за студентами, а другую — задавал вопросы Люпину, на которые тот почти всегда мог ответить. В целом, этот дежурный создавал гораздо меньше проблем, чем тот же Малфой.

Рон даже удивился, что Совет выбрал дежурным именно Блетчли, а не кого-то дотошного, и Гарри был полностью солидарен с ним. Это было несколько странно с учётом того, что Люциус Малфой был там главой. И поэтому, кое-как втянувшись в учёбу и тренировки по квиддичу, он решил проследить за новым дежурным по карте… но не нашёл её.

Сидя над полупустым чемоданом, из которого он уже успел вытащить большую часть вещей, Гарри удивлённо нахмурился.

— Не мог же я забыть её дома… — задумчиво произнёс он вслух.

— Кого? — поинтересовался Рон с верхней кровати. Время было уже за одиннадцать, и гриффиндорцы неохотно ложились спать.

— Карту, — вполголоса ответил Гарри, чтобы не привлекать внимание соседей по комнате. — Карта исчезла.

Уизли пожал плечами.

— Может, ты и правда её забыл?

— Я помню, что клал её… кажется, — Гарри потёр пальцами лоб, силясь вспомнить подробности своего отъезда, но это оказалось сложнее, чем он себе представлял.

— Странно, — ответил Рон.

Гарри ещё раз переворошил вещи, но так и не нашёл заветный пергамент и в итоге лишь расстроенно засунул в чемодан всё, что успел достать. И лёг спать, решив, что утром напишет домой письмо. Мать всегда убиралась в его комнате после отъезда и точно должна была найти карту, если она, конечно, осталась там.

Ответ пришёл уже через день, но ничуть его не обрадовал: ничего похожего на «старый пергамент, сложенный в несколько раз» в его комнате не было. Гарри ещё раз перечитал письмо.

— Гарри, что случилось? — наклонилась к нему Гермиона. — Ты совсем не ешь.

— Да так… — задумчиво произнёс Поттер, засунув письмо в конверт, а затем посмотрел на сидевшего в отдалении Риддла. Эту неделю они почти с ним не виделись: Том сослался на сильную занятость, а Гарри слишком увлёкся квиддичем и друзьями, по которым успел соскучиться. К тому же найти место для тайной встречи теперь было сложнее из-за мистера Блетчли, отличавшегося умеренной вездесущностью…

Но теперь им точно надо было поговорить. 

***

В кабинете зельеварения было темно и немного сыро из-за пара, беспрестанно валившего из котлов. Профессор Слизнорт деловито ходил от стола к столу, периодически диктуя студентам отрывки теории.

— Долголетние эликсиры обладают непрерываемым действием — вечным, если не дать человеку, принявшему эликсир, противоядие либо зелье с противоположным эффектом, — объяснял маг. — Но добиться такого эффекта не так-то просто! Точность в действиях должна быть исключительной, иначе у вас ничего не выйдет и в лучшем случае приведёт к порче ингредиентов.

— А в худшем?.. — поинтересовался Элфиас.

— К смерти того несчастного, кому «посчастливится» выпить некачественный эликсир, — кисло пояснил Слизнорт. — Поэтому ни в коем случае не пробуйте свои зелья!

Том флегматично прошёлся взглядом по рецепту напитка живой смерти в школьном учебнике, а затем сверился с книгой, подаренной миссис Поттер. Рецепты несколько отличались. Том хмыкнул, заметив также, что на полях зельеварческой книги были небольшие пометки, в которых легко узнавался почерк Лили.

— А вы весьма избирательны в подборе литературы, Том, — похвалил его подошедший Слизнорт. — Зигмунт Бадж, профессиональное издание! Честно говоря, я и представить не могу, где вы его достали: сейчас эту книгу можно выторговать разве что через очень хорошие связи.

— Это подарок, — скромно ответил Риддл.

— В таком случае очень щедрый, — доверительно сообщил ему Слизнорт. — В своё время я гонялся за этим изданием не один год и всегда узнаю его по этим завитушкам внизу страницы!

Том улыбнулся. Слизнорт привычно похлопал его по плечу и отправился наблюдать за другими столами. Подумав, Риддл сложил школьный учебник в сумку и оставил на столе только книгу Баджа, которую так нахваливал зельевар, поймав на себе не то завистливые, не то удивлённые взгляды. Перси Уизли, упрямо вздохнув, уткнулся в потрёпанный учебник Любациуса Бораго — единственный, который был по карману его семье.

Время шло. Слизнорт всё ещё прохаживался по классу и отошёл лишь раз, когда к ним заглянул мистер Блетчли. Риддл внимательно следовал рецепту в книге и иногда наклонялся ниже, чтобы разобрать пометки, вписанные рядом со строчками.

Например, крайне полезным советом оказалось предложение размять дремоносные бобы вместо того, чтобы пытаться разрезать их школьным ножом. И в тот момент, когда по всему классу начали, словно маленькие снаряды, летать бобы, отскакивающие от лезвий, Том спокойно выдавил из них столько сока, сколько потребовалось. Больше в советах миссис Поттер он не сомневался.

Однако рецепт в книге Баджа оказался мудренее, чем тот, по которому готовили остальные студенты, и под конец занятия Риддл едва успел бросить в котёл последние составляющие и доваривал зелье уже тогда, когда Слизнорт оценивал чужие работы.

— Неплохо, Перси. Для первого раза не так уж плохо, — похвалил Слизнорт, глядя на то, как в зелье старосты плавает чуть тлеющий листик. — Не думаю, правда, что действия вашего зелья хватит дольше, чем на пару часов, да и эффект будет не идеальным. Видите эти зеленоватые отблески? Люди, подверженные действию зелья с таким огрехом, обычно сильно храпят.

В классе раздались небольшие смешки.

— Не смейтесь, мисс Таттл, — осадил Слизнорт. — При всём уважении, ваше зелье я не рискнул бы попробовать. А вашему факультету, Перси, — он повернулся к студенту, — я, пожалуй, даже добавлю баллы. Пять очков Гриффиндору.

Уизли просиял и гордо напыжился. Остальные гриффиндорцы радостно зашептались. Зельевар прошёл дальше, проверяя котлы. К Риддлу он подошёл последним.

— Ну-с, давайте посмотрим… — заинтересованно произнес маг, бросив лист в зелье своего старосты. Тот за считанные секунды сгорел до тла.

— Мерлинова борода, Том! — шокировано воскликнул Слизнорт. — Чем вы занимались на каникулах?

Студенты начали переглядываться. Риддл неуверенно посмотрел сперва на него, а потом на варево в собственном котле.

— Что-то не так, сэр?..

— Что вы, что вы! — возразил маг с восхищенным блеском в глазах. — Да ваше зелье идеально! Одной капли хватит, чтобы «убить» всех в этой комнате… 

***

Третьекурсники дружно шли на пары по трансфигурации, когда непривычно задумчивый Гарри вдруг отделился от них и пошёл вниз. Рон с Гермионой тут же остановились.

— Ты куда?

— Я быстро, — пообещал Поттер. — Мне просто надо кое с кем переговорить. Встретимся на паре!

— Кое с кем?.. — удивлённо переспросил Рон, но Гарри уже резво прыгал вниз по ступеням. Гермиона нахмурилась, но лишь пожала плечами, решив пока не делиться предположениями.

Поттер быстро спустился к классу зельеварения и, миновав основной поток шестикурсников, в котором Риддла не оказалось, подошёл к двери.

— Признавайтесь, Том, кто взял вас в ученики? — раздался из класса дружелюбно-насмешливый голос Слизнорта. — Вы, конечно, и раньше были сильны в приготовлении зелий, но сейчас просто вышли на новый уровень!

— Я бы не хотел разглашать это, сэр, — вежливо ответил Риддл.

— Вот как? Ну, дело ваше, — согласился с ним зельевар. — Позволите, я возьму себе немного на память? Будет крайним кощунством отправлять в утиль зелье такого качества…

— Конечно, сэр.

Гарри ненадолго заглянул в класс и увидел, как Слизнорт аккуратно отбирает в флакон какое-то зелье из котла слизеринца. Том не стал дожидаться, пока тот закончит, и, попрощавшись, направился к выходу. Поттер вновь прикрыл дверь, оставшись стоять в коридоре.

— Гарри?.. — искренне удивился Риддл. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Хочу поговорить.

— Это не самое лучшее место. Нас могут увидеть, — Том оглянулся по сторонам, остановившись взглядом на удаляющихся шестикурсниках.

— Неважно, — твёрдо ответил Поттер.

Риддл нахмурился.

— Что-то случилось?

— Карта Мародеров исчезла, — сразу выпалил Гарри. — Мне казалось, я складывал её вместе с учебниками, но её нет в чемодане. И я подумал…

Гриффиндорец слегка замялся. Вообще-то он собирался высказать своё предположение прямо, но сильно засомневался, глядя в удивлённо-спокойные глаза Риддла.

— Я подумал… может, ты положил её случайно к себе, когда мы собирались?

Том аккуратно приподнял брови.

— Я бы не спутал свои вещи с твоими, Гарри, — снисходительно возразил он. — Может, ты просто забыл её дома?

— Нет, — Поттер нахмурился. — Может, ты всё-таки посмотришь в своих вещах?

— В этом нет смысла, — отмахнулся Марволо. — Ты, случаем, не опаздываешь на пары?

Гарри нагнал друзей возле класса трансфигурации, пребывая в ещё большей задумчивости: что-то было не так с тем, что говорил Риддл, хоть тот и выглядел абсолютно честным. Заметив состояние друга, Гермиона аккуратно наклонилась к нему, когда они заходили в класс.

— Гарри, с кем ты разговаривал? С Риддлом? Что у вас снова произошло?

— Нет, не с Риддлом. И ничего не произошло, — ответил Поттер, решив, что в этот раз разберется сам. 

***

Честно говоря, Гарри не знал, на что надеялся, когда выбрался ночью из гриффиндорской спальни. У него не было карты, а значит, не было и возможности узнать, где на самом деле был Риддл и на каких этажах находились дежурные. Но раньше он ведь как-то обходился без карты? К тому же у него всё ещё была отцовская мантия, надёжно скрывавшая его от посторонних глаз…

В общем, Поттер решил положиться на собственную удачу, а также на то, что он вообще знал о ночных похождениях Риддла. И, укрывшись мантией-невидимкой, почти в полной темноте пробрался в библиотеку.

Внутри было тихо. Ни случайный шорох, ни свет не нарушал покоя огромных стеллажей с книгами, меж которыми едва заметно витала магия. Гарри на всякий случай прошёл вдоль стеллажей и учебных столов до Запретной секции, но не нашёл Риддла ни в одном закутке проклятой библиотеки. Он даже успел пожалеть, что не знал никаких обнаруживающих чар.

Но факт оставался фактом: Тома в библиотеке не было, и из этого вытекало лишь два новых предположения. Либо Риддл был где-то в другом месте и хорошо скрывался. Либо Гарри был самым большим идиотом в Англии, подозревавшим близкого человека о том, чего тот не совершал.

Может, и Рон, и Риддл всё-таки были правы? Может, он правда забыл карту дома, а мать случайно выкинула её, спутав со старыми свитками?

Мысль о том, что карта могла быть утеряна насовсем, конечно, его расстраивала, но не так сильно, как мысль, что Риддл просто украл её. И эта мысль ела его червём, как бы он не пытался о ней не думать. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Том _мог_ сделать так.

Он осторожно прикрыл дверь библиотеки и, не придумав ничего лучше, отправился просто бродить по школе. 

***

Риддл пристроил карту на нерабочую раковину в женском туалете на втором этаже и с наслаждением выдохнул. Сколько сил, сколько времени он потратил, чтобы найти это место, и наконец-то был тут. И никто не мог его здесь найти: ни дежурные, ни этот дурачок Блетчли, ни даже Гарри, местонахождение которого он уточнил, когда выходил из спальни.

Возможно, стоило проверить его ещё раз, возможно, нужно было придумать отмазку получше, чтобы Поттер не беспокоился о пропаже карты… но Риддл укорил себя за излишний интерес к гриффиндорцу и занялся вещами куда более важными.

Убедившись, что рядом с туалетом не шастало ни одной души, Том внимательно осмотрелся. В существование Комнаты верил беспрекословно, хоть её и не было на волшебной карте. Но создатели этой вещи просто могли ничего про неё не знать. Сам он узнал о Комнате сперва из факультетской легенды, а затем — из документов, связанных с его собственным родом. Родом великого Салазара. Согласно бумагам, которые он ещё в прошлом семестре раскопал в архивах библиотеки, некий Корвин Мракс — волшебник с фамилией его деда — пару веков назад установил в Хогвартсе сложную систему сантехники, больше всего поработав над одним из туалетов на втором этаже. Мысль о том, что вход в Комнату находился там, сперва показалась ему бредовой, но теперь парень буквально чувствовал, как это место тянуло его.

Тайная комната, легендарный тайник, созданный самим Салазаром Слизерином и скрывающий в себе «Немыслимое чудовище», была под его ногами и звала своего наследника. Нужно было только отыскать вход.

И это было несложно. Почти как играть в маггловкую игру «холодно — горячо», которую любили приютские дети. Том никогда не играл в неё, лишь следил за другими, но теперь и ему выпал шанс.

По ощущениям сейчас было «горячо». Риддл коснулся мутного зеркала и почувствовал, что магия крови бурлила в нём, как никогда прежде.

— _Откройся_ , — приказал он на парселтанге, полностью отдавшись этому чувству. 

***

Гарри спустился ниже, к кабинету Люпина, но и там ничего интересного не нашёл. Полнолуние было близко, но в кабинете было тихо, как в обычную ночь. Впрочем, Поттера это радовало. Он направился к лестницам и на подходе к ним заметил, как на стенах заиграл свет от чьей-то волшебной палочки.

— И вы дежурите здесь каждую ночь? — раздался из-за угла вежливый голос мистера Блетчли.

— Каждую ночь, — повторил Филч.

— И что, студенты сюда захаживают?

— Иногда попадаются…

— И что же вы с ними делаете?

— Наказываем, — буднично проскрипел завхоз, — разными методами…

Гарри замер, дождавшись пока мужчины подойдут ближе, а затем осторожно обогнул их. И сразу наткнулся на миссис Норрис. Полосатая кошка, трусившая за завхозом, остановилась и деловито принюхалась. А затем села, перекрыв дорогу к лестницам, ведущим наверх.

«Чёрт», — не на шутку взволновавшись, подумал Поттер. Не было ни одного ученика в Хогвартсе, кто бы не знал, что у миссис Норрис было особенное чутьё на нарушителей правил. Кошка порой была опаснее, чем сам Филч.

— Миссис Норрис! — позвал её Филч, заметив, что кошка куда-то исчезла, а затем повернулся. — Миссис Норрис, идём.

«Давай, иди же, — мысленно попросил её Гарри, — тебя зовут».

Но кошка, как назло, и не думала сдвинуться с места.

— В чём дело, миссис Норрис? — нахмурился Филч. — Ты что-то почувствовала? Здесь кто-то есть?

— Нарушитель? — заинтересовался Блетчли.

Сердце Поттера мигом упало в пятки. Он оглянулся. Мистер Блетчли широко осветил палочкой коридор, в какой-то момент указав и на самого Гарри, но его взгляд на нём не остановился. Подозрительно оглядевшись, мужчины двинулись к кошке.

— У миссис Норрис особый нюх, — пояснил завхоз.

В этот момент к пролёту подъехала лестница на второй этаж и остановилась с ленивым скрипом. Гарри замер и, недолго думая, сделал широкий шаг в сторону спасительного пути. Миссис Норрис принюхалась, но осталась на месте. Гарри шагнул ещё. И ещё. Когда он добрался до нужной лестницы, кошка поднялась с места.

— Здесь точно бродит кто-то ещё! — радостно просипел Филч.

Но было поздно: Поттер быстро спустился вниз, и лестница снова отъехала. Оказавшись на втором этаже и вновь успокоившись, Гарри задумался. Он отвык от того, насколько опасно было бродить по Хогвартсу без волшебной карты, и ему это не очень нравилось. А теперь, когда его обнаружила миссис Норрис, лучше всего было вернуться обратно в гостиную, чтобы не попасться ей снова. Но идти назад было слишком рискованно.

Он двинулся дальше по коридору в надежде, что у дальних лестниц не встретит никого из дежурных. И вдруг услышал из женского туалета странный скрипящий звук, будто друг о друга терлись старые камни.

Поттер удивлённо остановился, а затем подошёл к двери туалета и, не придумав ничего лучше, заглянул внутрь. И увидел, как Том спрыгнул куда-то вниз, держа в руке палочку и заветную карту.

— Какого…

Гарри резко распахнул дверь и вбежал внутрь, остановившись у самого края огромной дыры прямо в центре женского туалета. И огляделся в полной растерянности. Здесь творилось что-то неправильное. Он понятия не имел, как выглядели женские туалеты, но рискнул предположить, что их устройство не предполагало бездонной дыры в полу и парящих под потолком раковин.

И тем более не предполагало того, что в эту дыру спустится слизеринский староста. Поттер посмотрел вниз и достал волшебную палочку.

— Люмос, — тихо произнёс он.

Дна видно не было.

— Что ты задумал, Том? — нахмурившись спросил Поттер, а затем осторожно присел на краю. Если Риддл спрыгнул вниз, почему он не мог сделать то же самое? И как он посмел скрыться там с мародерской картой?!

Гарри колебался всего мгновение, а затем прыгнул следом за старостой. 

***

Том только начал подниматься на ноги, когда услышал из труб подозрительный звук. А точнее подозрительный крик. Он испуганно обернулся к одному из тоннелей, но среагировать не успел, и в следующую секунду ему на спину свалился Поттер, со всей дури инерции впечатав парня в каменный пол.

На мгновение тоннель погрузился в мертвую тишину, в которой Риддл сдавленно ругнулся на парселтанге. Гарри быстрее пришёл в себя и первым делом выхватил из его рук помятую карту. Это привело старосту в чувства, и тот с силой дернулся, скинув гриффиндорца с себя.

— Гарри… — едва отойдя от шока, прошипел он, наставив на того палочку, — какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?!

— А какого чёрта тут делаешь _ты_?! — всерьёз разозлился Поттер, тоже держа оружие наготове, и лишь после заметил, что по лицу слизеринца стекает кровь.

— Ты разбил мне нос, — скривился Риддл, ощупав лицо.

— А ты украл мою карту! — вновь вспыхнул Гарри, ни капли не жалея его. — Я считал тебя своим другом и даже больше, позвал на праздники, столько раз помогал тебе! Как ты мог так со мной поступить?!

Он с чувством припечатал Риддла по голове мародёрской картой.

— Какого лешего ты творишь?! — сорвался Марволо и жёстким ударом выбил из его ладони волшебную палочку. — Ты знаешь, кто я такой?!

— Ты вор! — выплюнул ему в лицо Поттер. — В Хогвартсе не терпят воровства!

Риддл с рыком впечатал его в стену тоннеля, схватив за ворот того же свитера, в котором Гарри был в Рождество. Кровь всё ещё текла по его лицу, стекая на подбородок и в рот, и он гневно глотал её, не находя слова. Он был зол. Страшно зол на Поттера за то, что тот его выследил, обругал и посмел ударить, да ещё и почти заставил его почувствовать себя виноватым…

Но в его планы не входило удушение третьекурсника, и он заставил себя успокоиться, увидев, как Гарри на мгновение переменился в лице. Ярость, застлавшая его взгляд, отступила, но продолжила клокотать внутри вместе с магией, будоражившей мысли.

— Гарри, — чуть спокойнее прошелестел он, продолжая удерживать мальчишку за воротник, — ты знаешь, _где_ ты сейчас находишься?

Его гнев окатил Поттера, словно ушат ледяной воды. Он впервые увидел, как жестокая ярость старосты, которую он не раз видел в его глазах, на мгновение вырвалась на свободу.

— В школьной канализации?.. — растерявшись, предположил он.

Риддл сдержанно выдохнул. Его колотило, и его руки слегка подрагивали. Он отпустил гриффиндорца. Гарри наклонился за палочкой, но наткнулся на мелкие животные кости.

— Что это за место? — насторожившись, переспросил он.

— Иди за мной, — сухо приказал Риддл, смерив его внимательным, но очень далёким взглядом. Он осветил тоннель палочкой и пошёл вперёд по единственному прямому проходу, сминая крысиные кости подошвами.

Риддл молчал, пока они шли вперёд, и Поттер, видевший лишь его ровную спину, всё же успел почувствовать себя виноватым. И вместе с тем видел, что Том вёл себя как-то неправильно. Будто был одержим чем-то настолько, что отгородился от всего остального глухой стеной. Даже когда они наткнулись на нечто, напоминавшее огромную змеиную кожу, парень лишь обошёл её, при этом как-то странно взглянув на Поттера.

Вскоре тоннель закончился тупиком с круглым кованным люком, и Риддл остановился. Гарри встал рядом с ним, встревоженно поглядывая то на люк, то на старосту. — У тебя кровь, — напомнил он.

Том рассеянно коснулся лица, измазав пальцы в крови, а затем провёл ими по странным узорам на люке. Гарри вгляделся: люк выглядел так, будто бы его опутывал клубок стальных змей.

— Ты что-нибудь слышал о Тайной комнате? — спросил Марволо.

Поттер мотнул головой из стороны в сторону.

— Существует легенда о том, что один из четырёх Основателей, Салазар Слизерин, однажды рассорился с остальными из-за того, что они не разделяли его мнения о значимости чистой волшебной крови. Разногласия были настолько сильными, что Слизерин в итоге покинул школу, но оставил в ней свой тайник. Комнату, скрытую глубоко под Хогвартсом, открыть которую сможет лишь прямой наследник его великого рода.

— Наследник? — переспросил Поттер, медленно вникая в смысл сказанного. — И мы что… в Тайной комнате?

— Ещё нет, — Риддл опустил руку. — Она прямо за этой дверью.

Он отступил назад, заставив Гарри тоже попятиться, и уверенно прошипел:

— _Откройся_.

Дверь вдруг заскрипела, и по её краю проползла стальная змея, заставив всех остальных змей плотнее свернуться в узел. И когда хвост змеи скрылся в стальном узоре, люк с чудовищным скрипом открылся, пролив в тоннель слабый зеленоватый свет.

— Ты… — удивлённо выдохнул Гарри, — ты наследник Слизерина?..

Риддл торжествующе улыбнулся.

— Открыть Комнату может лишь тот, что обладает особым даром, передающимся в роду Салазара — умением говорить со змеями.

Теперь Поттер вспомнил все те разы, когда слышал от Тома странную шипящую речь, и подумал, что зря не придавал ей большого значения. Риддл тем временем уже шагнул в люк.

— Том, стой! — очнувшись, окликнул Поттер, вспомнив про огромную кожу и кости, едва ли не ковром устилавшие весь тоннель. — Что внутри этой комнаты?

— «Ужас Слизерина», — улыбнувшись, ответил Риддл и спрыгнул куда-то вниз.

Гарри впервые почувствовал солидарность с теми, кто называл Тома ненормальным, но всё равно полез следом: в таком состоянии его нельзя было оставлять.

Комната оказалась вовсе не комнатой, а огромных размеров залом с колоннами и широким помостом из зелёного мрамора посреди мутной воды. Когда Риддл спустился вниз, нетленные факела на колоннах начали разгораться сильнее, и Комната осветилась. В самом её конце была статуя в виде гигантской головы старца в обрамлении извивавшихся, словно змеи, волос. Том ждал Поттера, стоя на середине помоста.

— Может, ты перестанешь уже говорить загадками? — возмутился Поттер, подойдя к нему. — Что ещё за «ужас»? И зачем тебе отрывать Тайную комнату, если он спрятан там?

— В этом состоит моё предназначение, как единственного потомка, — ответил Том; глаза его были тёмными, словно глубокий омут. — Салазар Слизерин завещал своему роду контроль над древним чудовищем, но никто до сих пор не принял его.

— Чудовищем?..

— Василиск, Гарри, — торжествующе произнёс Риддл, всё больше убеждаясь в своей догадке. — В этой комнате скрыто логово Василиска.

Он пошёл к статуе в то время, как Поттер замер на месте.

— Василиск?.. — шокировано переспросил он, вспомнив те несколько строчек, что читал в учебнике по Магическим существам. — Ты хочешь сказать: «огромный змей со смертельно опасным взглядом»?..

— А ещё с непроницаемой для любых заклинаний кожей и смертельным ядом в клыках, — флегматично добавил Том.

— Ты с ума сошёл?! И ты только сейчас говоришь мне, что где-то здесь ползает этот гигантский голодный змей?!

— Он не появится, если его не позвать, — поделился осознанием Риддл, нащупав наконец точку, к которой его столь упорно тянула кровь. Он поднял взгляд на статую и заговорил с ней на парселтанге: — _Услышь меня, Слизерин, величайший из хогвартской четвёрки!_

Гарри не понимал его слов. Он слышал только шипение и чувствовал всем нутром, что сейчас был момент, когда нужно было оглушить Риддла и бежать вместе с ним из этой проклятой комнаты.

— _Говори со мной!_ — произнёс слизеринец, подбирая слова.

Поттер наставил на его спину волшебную палочку, но так и не произнёс заклинание, потому как рот статуи вдруг открылся и из его недр раздался животный крик. Гарри замер от ужаса, уткнув глаза в пол, и увидел, как на мраморе начала появляться пугающе огромная тень.

Том не стал прятать взгляд, но почувствовал, как его сердце забилось в лихой лихорадке и опьянённый дух воспрянул в злом торжестве. Он возвысился, а все, кто когда-либо сомневался в нём, должны были сгинуть в агонии. Гнев и гордость вновь застлали слизеринцу глаза. Змей выполз из своего логова, показавшись во всей красе, и навис над новым Хозяином.

— _Делай, что велено,_ — приказал ему Риддл, не оглянувшись. Но в тот момент, когда Василиск, повинуясь, ринулся куда-то за его спину, что-то надломилось внутри него…

Гарри не слышал, что говорил Том — до его ушей доносилось лишь шипение парня, но зато он ясно увидел, как огромная тень ринулась в его сторону. Испугавшись, он бросил взгляд чуть выше и совсем близко увидел зелёную чешую.

Больше Поттер не думал — он ринулся к выходу, бросив в Василиска оглушающее заклинание, но оно лишь отскочило от его кожи, как от защитных чар. Змей разозлился. Гарри бежал, что было мочи, стараясь не думать о том, как будет выбираться Риддл. Змей нагонял его, но до заветного люка оставалось совсем немного…

Но всё своё везение он израсходовал, ещё когда отправился вслед за Риддлом, и больше оно не возвращалось к нему. Он поскользнулся и грохнулся на холодный мрамор, и спустя мгновение почувствовал, как змей затягивает его в тугое кольцо.

Гарри открыл глаза. Бежать было некуда: со всех сторон его окружало непроницаемое змеиное тело, а сам Василиск высоко поднялся, обнажив огромные, как сабли, клыки. Поттер сжался в комок и вдруг кое-что вспомнил. _«Салазар Слизерин завещал своему роду контроль»_ , — так сказал Риддл.

— Том!!! — громко закричал он. — Том, помоги мне!!! Помоги мне, пожалуйста!!!

Риддл сухо сглотнул, чувствуя, как всё внутри него предательски сжалось. Он надеялся, что это будет быстро. Он хотел исполнить волю своего предка, а для этого начать следовало прямо сейчас. Но ярость пропала, стоило Василиску исчезнуть у него за спиной, и на смену ей пришёл леденящий ужас.

Он попытался представить, что здесь был не Поттер. Что кричал вовсе не он, а какой-то другой мальчишка…

Просто студент. Просто полукровка, которого Салазар Слизерин счёл бы недостойным изучать магию. Просто жертва ради великой цели…

Но в тот момент, когда поломалось что-то внутри него, он уже знал, что не сможет этого сделать.

— _Остановись,_ — тихо прошипел он, но тут же испугался, что змей его не услышит. — _Остановись!_ — громче приказал он и, развернувшись, побежал к Василиску.

Змей всё же его услышал. И по приказу распутал кольцо. Он бы, наверное, удивился, если бы столь древним существам были доступны эмоции. Но ему были даны лишь инстинкты, власть над которыми имел только его Хозяин.

— _Уходи,_ — приказал ему подбежавший Риддл.

И змей ушёл. А точнее, уполз в своё логово. Гарри дождался, пока скрип чешуи по камню стал почти не слышен, и осторожно открыл глаза. Том опустился рядом с ним на колени и осторожно коснулся рукой плеча, будто боялся, что гриффиндорец исчезнет.

Но исчезать Поттер не собирался — лишь внимательно посмотрел в глаза слизеринского старосты. Они всё ещё казались слегка одержимыми, но из эмоций Гарри увидел в них лишь отчаяние, беспокойство и страх.

— Почему? — спросил он тихо, глядя в эти глаза. — Почему он напал на меня?

Риддл ответил не сразу, и губы его чуть заметно дрогнули.

— Слизерин завещал Василиску избавить Хогвартс от полукровок. Таков был его приказ.

— Почему тогда ты не отозвал его сразу?

Пальцы Риддла, измазанные в крови, сжались на его щуплом плече.

— Испугался, — пространно ответил Том. — Прости.

Комната погрузилась в зыбкую тишину.

— Ничего, я же в порядке, — наконец вздохнул Гарри, сев на холодном мраморе. — Только больше не бери без разрешения мою карту.

— _Дурак…_ — прошептал на змеином языке Риддл, а после нервно расхохотался, крепко прижав к себе гриффиндорца и уткнувшись носом в его щеку.

— А ты чокнутый, — со вздохом ответил Поттер. — И у тебя всё ещё идёт кровь. 

***

Гарри понятия не имел, сколько часов они провели в Комнате, пытаясь найти из неё какой-нибудь выход кроме той дыры в туалете в сотне футов над ними. Но Том успел вправить нос и даже очистил от крови свою одежду. И теперь они бродили по извилистым коридорам, коих здесь оказалось достаточно, и то и дело натыкались на решётки и тупики.

— Карта нас не показывает, — произнёс Гарри, задумчиво вглядываясь в измятый пергамент. — И Тайной комнаты на ней нет…

— Конечно. Те четверо, что изобрели её, скорее всего, ничего не знали о ней. И едва ли кто-то из них был змееустом, — подтвердил Том. — Мы первые, кто спустился сюда, с того момента, как Салазар Слизерин запечатал вход.

Они дошли до конца очередного прохода, который закончился спуском в тёмную воду. Ридддл присел, коснувшись рукой воды.

— Может быть, отсюда можно выплыть в Чёрное озеро?

— А ты хочешь плавать в холодной воде?.. — неуверенно спросил Поттер.

— Не особо, — кисло отозвался Марволо.

Он поднялся, и они вновь вернулись к исследованию тоннелей, обнаружив в них гору дохлых и парочку живых крыс, а также ещё одну шкуру змея.

— И он всё это время питался крысами?.. — искренне удивился Гарри.

Том лишь повёл плечами.

— Василиски непривередливы. Они могут столетиями спать в своих норах совсем без еды.

— Жаль, мы этого не можем, — посетовал Поттер, и в подтверждение этих слов у него заурчал живот. Риддл тоже начинал чувствовать голод.

— Может, отсюда можно аппарировать? — с надеждой предположил Гарри. — Ты ведь уже умеешь?

— Хогвартс окружён антиаппарационным барьером. Из-за этого все практические занятия по аппарации проводят в Хогсмиде, — возразил Том.

— Но, может, Тайная комната — это не совсем Хогвартс?..

Риддл покачал головой, однако всё же попробовал прокрутиться на пятках. Но, как он и ожидал, у него ничего не вышло. Он укорил себя, что не подумал, как будет возвращаться, но затем ему в голову пришла ещё одна мысль.

— Можно использовать Василиска, — просиял он.

— Что?..

Гарри надеялся, что ему послышалось. Ещё раз столкнуться с огромным змеем ему сейчас хотелось меньше всего.

— Эти тоннели и выход сделаны для него, — пояснил Риддл. — Василиску хватит длины, чтобы поднять нас наверх.

— И больше у тебя идей нет?.. — спросил Гарри, теряя надежду на лучшее.

Риддл отрицательно покачал половой. Поттер серьёзно нахмурился.

— Тогда пообещай, что попросишь его не убивать полукровок.

Том слегка удивился, но после, обдумав что-то, кивнул.

— Хорошо. Идём.

Он поманил гриффиндорца рукой, и они вместе нырнули в тоннель, уходивший к Комнате. И вскоре вновь вышли к каменной голове Салазара. Том зашипел, выпуская Василиска из логова. Гарри подошёл как много ближе к нему и снова уткнулся глазами в пол. Риддл усмехнулся и аккуратно взял его за руку.

— _Помоги нам подняться_ , — приказал он на парселтанге.

Змей завис над ним на пару мгновений, чуть раскачиваясь, а затем опустился и вытянулся на камне перед волшебниками. Риддл осторожно огладил роговые наросты на его голове.

— Можешь открыть глаза, — произнёс он, повернувшись к Поттеру. — Не бойся, он на тебя не смотрит.

Гарри неуверенно приоткрыл сперва один глаз, а затем второй. Василиск и в самом деле не смотрел на него, а лишь смирно лежал на камне.

— Ого, — восхищенно выдохнул Поттер, имея возможность разглядеть наконец громадного змея без риска быть убитым в ту же секунду. Змей был гладким, блестящим, а в его зелёной, как чистый малахит, чешуе мутно отражался свет факелов с колонн.

Риддл, казалось, тоже был в восхищении.

— Ты любишь змей, правда? — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Они красивы. И они долгое время были единственными, с кем я мог нормально поговорить, — ответил Том.

— Мне они тоже нравятся, — согласился Гарри. — Но только когда не пытаются меня убить.

Риддл хмыкнул, а затем вдруг влез на шею огромного змея и протянул руку Поттеру.

— Садись, — вежливо пригласил он.

У Гарри мигом отвисла челюсть.

— Ты что, собираешься ехать на нём верхом?..

— А как ты думал, мы будем с его помощью выбираться отсюда? — удивился Том.

— Ну… не знаю, — задумался Гарри. — Но это опасно!

— Не опаснее, чем летать с твоим крёстным на мотоцикле, — парировал Марволо. Гарри фыркнул, но всё же залез на змея и уселся, крепко обняв Риддла за талию.

— _Вперёд_ , — прошипел Василиску Том.

Змей, при всех своих гигантских размерах, передвигался быстро, в чём Гарри убедился, ещё когда убегал от него несколькими часами ранее. Но ехать на нём верхом было безусловно приятнее. Они миновали Комнату и широкие коридоры, распугав одиноких крыс, и наконец приблизились к выходу. Василиск свернулся в широкие кольца, а затем начал медленно подниматься вверх.

Гарри крепче ухватился за Риддла, пытаясь обдумать всё то, что произошло между ними в комнате. Он всегда думал, что Том был слизеринцем до мозга костей, в хорошем и в плохом смысле, но в его голове всё же с трудом укладывалось, что парень был потомком самого Слизерина.

«Сириус придёт в ужас, если узнает это», — про себя усмехнулся он.

Но, по крайней мере, всё закончилось хорошо, и Василиск так и не убил ни одного полукровку, а пророчество, предрекавшее Поттеру смерть, опять не сбылось…

Над ними показался широкий ореол света. Это был выход. Том повернулся к Поттеру, и тот устало улыбнулся ему. И через минуту они наконец стояли на белом кафеле женского туалета.

— Ты обещал, что прикажешь ему не убивать полукровок, — напомнил Гарри, догадавшись, что Риддл до сих пор этим не озаботился. Том кивнул и, пока Поттер увлечённо разглядывал собственные ботинки, лишь бы не смотреть на змею, зашипел что-то на парселтанге…

Как вдруг за ними хлопнула дверь, а затем — раздался звук упавшего тела. Риддл обернулся синхронно с Поттером.

На полу туалета без движения лежала мертвая когтевранка.

— М-миртл… — в шоке произнёс Поттер.


	28. День превратился в ночь

Внутри Поттера внезапно рухнуло всё, стоило только ему увидеть лежавшую на полу девочку. Он качнулся на месте, а после упал рядом с ней на колени.

— Миртл… Миртл, очнись… Пожалуйста, Миртл… — просил он, пытаясь растормошить когтевранку, но это не привело её в чувства. Девочка не дышала.

Риддл молча смотрел на него и на бездвижное тело. Как это получилось? Как она оказалась здесь? Неужели они так долго пробыли в комнате, что уже наступило утро? Том оглянулся на окна: сквозь мутные стёкла и в самом деле проникал свет.

— Гарри, оставь её, надевай мантию, нам надо уходить, — быстро и ровно произнёс он, отойдя от шока.

— Но мы не можем оставить её! Ей, ей надо как-то помочь… Надо позвать кого-нибудь…

— Гарри, она мертва! — рявкнул Том.

Поттер, вздрогнув, умолк. Риддл быстро повернулся назад к Василиску.

— _Уходи! Уходи быстрее!_ — прошипел он и, когда змей исчез в черноте прохода, приказал снова: — _Закройся._

Раковины, висевшие под потолком, заскрипели, возвращаясь в привычное положение; дыра в полу затянулась кафелем и железной сеткой; из-под его ног выехала и поднялась вверх последняя, нерабочая, раковина с маленькой опаловой змейкой на кране. Комната снова была закрыта.

— Нет… нет… — тихо прошептал Гарри; казалось, каждая его клеточка сжалась от безысходного ужаса. — Он убил её…

— Да, Гарри, — Риддл настиг его двумя большими шагами и резко дёрнул под мышки, заставляя подняться, а после сильно тряхнул. — И нам нельзя больше здесь оставаться! Приди в себя!

Поттер взглянул на него, пытаясь найти в его взгляде хотя бы отголоски своих эмоций. Но Том был, как никогда, хладнокровен и мыслил трезво. И в подтверждение его слов совсем близко к туалету раздался девчачий смех.

— Гарри! — Риддл сжал его за плечи сильнее. Поттер взволнованно оглянулся, но всё же начал дрожащими руками разворачивать мантию-невидимку и успел накинуть её на них перед тем, как дверь снова скрипнула, и в туалет зашли ничего не подозревающие студентки.

Мальчишки тревожно замерли, равно как и волшебницы, застывшие на пороге. Ближайшая к ним, полноватая девочка осторожно сглотнула.

— Это… это же Миртл, — тихо произнесла она. — Что это с ней?..

Она присела на корточки и дважды неуверенно толкнула её в плечо. А затем, увидев её чуть приоткрытые веки и закатившиеся глаза, резко вскрикнула.

— Она… она…

Девочки оглушительно завизжали, бросившись прочь из туалета. Дверь за ними закрылась, но даже через неё было слышно, как они начали звать на помощь.

— Гарри, идём! — настойчиво попросил Риддл. — Скорее!

Он толкнул гриффиндорца к выходу. Поттер поддался, осознав наконец, что будет, если их здесь застукают. Мальчишки немедленно выбрались из туалета и вовремя — к ним уже бежал мистер Блетчли и Минерва Макгонагалл, а в коридор начали стекаться студенты.

Гермиона торопливо шла, а точнее — почти бежала по коридору. Через пару минут у неё должен был быть первый в семестре рунический тест, а она мало того, что не подготовилась ночью, уснув от усталости, так ещё и забыла учебник. Это была катастрофа.

Грейнджер успела вбежать на второй этаж, но поняла, что до гостиной уже никак не успеет добраться, а ей для полной картины не хватало только опоздать на урок. Она резко остановилась.

— Так, стоп, спокойно, — тихо сказала Гермиона сама себе. — Ты всё успеешь.

Она нащупала под школьной рубашкой маленький маховик и собралась с мыслями. Ей надо было просто вернуться на пол-оборота назад, забрать книгу, пока все будут на завтраке, и спокойно дойти до нужного кабинета. Без лишней паники. Возможно, она даже успеет что-нибудь повторить.

Эта мысль была чересчур заманчивой, и гриффиндорка быстро пошла к ближайшему туалету, чтобы спокойно переместиться назад во времени. Однако возле туалета оказалось подозрительно шумно. Там уже собрались взволнованные студенты, которых мистер Блетчли громко просил отойти, а также позвать профессора Флитвика и профессора Снейпа.

Творилось что-то неладное. Гермиона подошла ближе, прислушавшись, и вдруг справа от неё раздалось странное ойканье. Она обернулась и успела заметить, как в абсолютно пустом, на первый взгляд, месте на долю секунды мелькнул чей-то чёрный башмак.

Грейнджер удивлённо застыла на месте, а затем развернулась и медленно пошла в том направлении, в котором, как ей показалось, мог двигаться неизвестный.

Поттер и Риддл добежали до безлюдного перехода с колоннами и, спрятавшись за одной из них, выбрались из-под мантии.

— Гарри, какого чёрта? — полушёпотом возмутился Риддл. — Вокруг нас куча студентов! Преподаватели! И ты именно в этот момент вздумал меня пихнуть?!

— Я… я натолкнулся на что-то, — неуверенно сказал Поттер.

— На что там можно было натолкнуться?!

— Прости, — тихо ответил Гарри и на секунду зажмурился. — Том, что нам теперь делать? Миртл… она умерла из-за нас…

— Успокойся, — ответил Риддл. — Какая разница, из-за кого она умерла?

— Какая разница?! — ужаснулся Поттер. — Том, мы убили её!!!

— Это неважно, — сухо процедил Марволо, начиная злиться. — Важно то, что сейчас об этом узнает вся школа, а ты со своей паникой сдашь нас с потрохами первому же профессору.

— Как ты можешь так говорить… — медленно произнёс Поттер, чувствуя, как всё внутри него переворачивается оттого, как спокойно говорил Том.

— Успокойся, — повторил Риддл.

— Да как я могу успокоиться?! — вспылил Гарри. — И как _ты_ можешь быть так спокоен?! Что… что ты делаешь?..

Поттер замер, глядя на то, как Том наставил на него волшебную палочку.

— Прости, Гарри, — ровно пояснил слизеринец, — но если Снейп заподозрит, что ты к этому причастен, и проверит твои воспоминания, нас обоих исключат из школы и лишат палочек. А меня запрут в Азкабане.

Гарри похолодел.

— Что ты хочешь сделать?

— Ничего, что тебе навредит, — ответил Марволо. — Наложу на тебя забвение. Ты просто забудешь то, что случилось сейчас и ночью.

— Я, я не хочу ничего забывать, — упёрся Гарри, вспомнив про то, что Риддл проделал с Малфоем в прошлом семестре. Да и теперь он не доверял ему так, как прежде.

— Гарри, ты подставляешь и себя, и меня.

Поттер схватился за свою палочку, но Том перехватил его руку, крепко сжав её за запястье. А затем приставил палочку к виску гриффиндорца.

— Не сопротивляйся, — с нажимом попросил он.

— Карпе ретрактум! — чётко произнесла Гермиона и со свистом рассекла воздух волшебной палочкой. Риддл обернулся, но поздно: палочка резко вырвалась из его пальцев и перелетела в руки взволнованной третьекурсницы.

Мальчики застыли на месте. У Риддла гневно дрогнули уголки губ.

— Как… как ты смеешь…

— Карпе ретрактум! — снова взмахнула палочкой Гермиона, обезоружив ещё и Поттера, а затем вновь наставила её на волшебников.

— Гермиона?..

— Расскажите мне всё! Сейчас же! — строго потребовала гриффиндорка. — Что вы сделали с Миртл?!

Гарри неуверенно взглянул сперва на неё, а потом на Риддла.

— Гарри… — угрожающе процедил Том.

Поттер уже смирился с тем, что всё пошло прахом. Но всё равно не был готов к тому, что преподавателям их сдаст именно Грейнджер. Она была одной из его лучших друзей на протяжении стольких лет…

— Я слышала всё, что вы говорили, и я не собираюсь пока никому вас сдавать, — прояснила ситуацию Гермиона. — Расскажите подробности. Гарри, ну же!

Поттер зажмурился. Что бы не говорил Риддл, Гермионе он доверял больше.

— В этом туалете вход в комнату, где находится Василиск, а мы открыли её, — быстро протараторил он, чтобы его не перебил Том.

— Поттер, ты дурак?! — обалдел Риддл, грубо вжав его в каменную колонну.

— Назад! — приказала ему Гермиона, пригрозив палочкой.

Риддл усмехнулся.

— И что ты сделаешь, Грейнджер?

— Обездвижу тебя, — серьёзно ответила девочка. — И отдам Снейпу.

Риддл на секунду оскалился, но потом всё же отпустил Поттера. Гарри осторожно потёр запястье.

— Миртл просто зашла туда… не вовремя. И когда мы заметили, она уже была мёртвой, — сокрушённо закончил он.

— Что?.. — ошарашенно переспросила Грейнджер. — Какая комната? Какой Василиск? Как… как вы вообще успели там оказаться?! Я же только что видела вас обоих на завтраке!

— Ч-чего?..

Теперь Гарри понял, что мир не только перевернулся с ног на голову, но и сошёл с ума. Взгляд Риддла, которым он сверлил Гермиону, сделался абсолютно недоуменным.

— Вы не были на завтраке?

Грейнджер впала в недолгий ступор от искреннего удивления в их глазах, а потом вдруг с глубоким вдохом зажмурилась.

— О боже! — громко выдохнула она. — Боже, боже…

Риддл и Поттер, совершенно сбитые с толку, молча переглянулись. В коридоре послышались чьи-то шаги.

— Быстрее! — полушёпотом воскликнула девочка, подскочив к ним, и выудила из-под рубашки маховик времени. А затем накинула цепочку на обоих мальчишек.

— Это же… — рассеянно произнёс Риддл.

— Маховик времени, — закончила за него Гермиона. — Макгонагалл сказала не поворачивать его больше, чем на пол-оборота, но этого вряд ли хватит. Может быть, два…

— Чего? — ни слова не понял Поттер, но Гермиона уже начала крутить свой странный кулон в виде песочных часов, и когда она отпустила его, произошло нечто странное.

Коридор остался таким, как прежде, но вокруг начали сновать люди. Причём двигались они все назад и так быстро, будто их ускорили омниноклем. На месте оставались лишь они трое, и их, казалось, никто из других студентов не замечал. А потом в коридоре медленно начало темнеть.

— Что это было? — ошарашенно спросил Гарри, когда странная суета вокруг них прекратилась, а они остались одни в ночной полутьме коридора. — Где мы?

— Мы на том же самом месте, но несколькими часами ранее, — пояснила Грейнджер, а затем подняла кулон на уровень его глаз. — Это маховик времени, он может перенести человека в ближайшее прошлое. Макгонагалл дала мне его, чтобы я могла успевать на пары.

Гарри удивлённо моргнул, осознав наконец, почему не единожды встречал Гермиону в совершенно разных местах. Риддл громко фыркнул, вынырнув из-под цепочки.

— Ну хорошо, Грейнджер. И что дальше?

Гриффиндорка нахмурилась.

— Не знаю. Но если вы были одновременно и на завтраке, и в туалете, значит, мы с вами уже это делали.

— Но мы не делали, — возразил Поттер.

— Гарри, это называют петлёй… — наставительно начала Гермиона, но затем поняла, что у них не было времени на подробные лекции. — Просто прими как данное.

Поттер хлопнул ресницами, но что-то он всё же начинал понимать.

— Так, ладно, — Гарри собрался с мыслями. — Мы в прошлом, и мы можем сейчас повлиять на будущее?

Гермиона кивнула.

— То есть мы можем сейчас спасти Миртл?!

— Нет, — сухо ответил Риддл.

Гриффиндорцы резко повернулись к нему. Гарри нахмурился.

— Ты что, хочешь помешать нам?

Риддл закатил глаза.

— Нет, Гарри, это было бы глупо с учётом того, что твоя подруга только что обеспечила нам с тобой алиби. Но это не имеет значения. Вам помешаю не я, а один из фундаментальных законов магии, — флегматично ответил он.

Гарри непонимающе смотрел на него в то время, как Гермиона громко хлопнула себя по лбу.

— Восьмое исключение из Закона Трансфигурации Гэмпа!

— Ты знаешь о них? — искренне удивился Риддл: даже среди шестикурсников можно было по пальцам пересчитать тех, кто знал эти исключения наизусть.

— Макгонагалл как-то упомянула о них на паре, и я решила углубиться… слегка, — Гермиона смутилась под взглядами обоих мальчишек.

Риддл негромко хмыкнул.

— И что это за исключения? — напрягся Поттер.

— Восьмое исключение из Закона Гэмпа состоит в том, что невозможно трансфигурировать событие или время, — будто бы по учебнику зачитала Грейнджер.

— А точнее, нельзя изменить событие, если оно уже успело оставить свой отпечаток. То есть если кто-то успел узнать, что на самом деле произошло, — дополнил Том. — И поскольку мало когда события происходят без ведома хотя бы одного человека, считается, что их вовсе нельзя менять.

— Но почему? — удивился Гарри.

— Потому что само время не позволит тебе, — пожал плечами Марволо. — Всё в любом случае произойдёт так, как случилось. Внести можно лишь незначительные коррективы.

Гермиона сокрушённо вздохнула. Поттер наконец понял, чем для них должно было обернуться это дурацкое исключение, и надежда вновь начала покидать его.

— То есть мы не сможем помешать смерти Миртл?

— Мы с тобой стали свидетелями, и после нас тело Миртл увидела ещё куча людей, — ответил Риддл, видя то, как в глазах гриффиндорца вновь проступает отчаяние.

Ему не нравился этот взгляд: в нём не было той силы и той энергии, которая привлекала его. Том видел, как Гарри понемногу ломался, и от этого ему самому становилось неприятно и мерзко. И теперь, если б он мог, он выбрал бы вовсе не открывать Комнату, чтобы не только не иметь проблем с Миртл, но и просто не видеть этих сломленных глаз…

«Глупая грязнокровка, — презрительно думал Том. — Если бы она зашла в этот чёртов туалет позже… если бы она в самом деле не умерла…»

И вдруг его осенило.

— Мы не сможем отменить её смерть… — медленно произнёс он, а затем взгляд его прояснился: — но мы сможем её инсценировать.

Гриффиндорцы вперились в него удивлёнными взглядами.

— Как?!

— Слизнорт вчера давал нам готовить один эликсир — «Глоток живой смерти». И сказал, что моё зелье получилось идеальным. Отличить человека, принявшего эликсир, от реального мертвеца будет почти невозможно.

— Но разве Слизнорт не должен уничтожать подобные зелья сразу после урока? — засомневалась Грейнджер.

— Он запасливый и меркантильный, словно нюхлер, который тащит себе в карман всё самое ценное, — скептично ответил Риддл.

Поттер хмыкнул.

— Так вот какого ты о нём мнения.

— Я знаю его достаточно долго, — качнул головой Марволо.

Гермиона скрестила на груди руки.

— И он оставил твоё зелье себе?

— Флакон, не больше, но этого будет более чем достаточно.

— Тогда нам остаётся только выкрасть у него зелье и подмешать Миртл, — с готовностью произнес Поттер и впервые просиял за долгое время. — Молодчина, Том!

Риддл снисходительно фыркнул, но почувствовал какую-то наивную радость оттого, что Гарри снова улыбался ему. 

***

Перемещаться по замку с картой было значительно лучше, чем без неё, и необычное трио быстро спускалось к кабинету Зельеварения. Пока они шли, Гермиона успела вернуть мальчишкам их волшебные палочки, а Гарри взамен рассказал ей больше о Тайной комнате. Риддл в этот раз ему не препятствовал.

— Постой, так это _та самая_ Тайная комната, о которой говорится в легендах?! — изумлённо переспросила девочка.

— Ты знаешь и про неё? — удивился Риддл.

— Конечно! Эта легенда была в «Истории Хогвартса» Гариуса Томкинка! Как я могу про неё не знать?

Марволо хмыкнул.

— По-моему, ты слишком много знаешь для третьекурсницы, — недоверчиво прищурился он.

— Я просто люблю читать в свободное время, — ответила девочка.

Гарри молча шёл рядом с ними и думал, что они оба были удивительными и порой занудными всезнайками и заучками. И в их компании он то испытывал восхищение, то начинал чувствовать себя необразованным пнём.

Слово за слово они добрались до нужного кабинета, и Риддл быстро вскрыл дверь. Трио просочилось внутрь класса.

— Слизнорт должен был запечатать зелье, — сообщил Том. — Ищите флакон с парафином на пробке.

Гриффиндорцы быстро кивнули. По классу заплясали огоньки от волшебных палочек, и иногда тихо звякала какая-нибудь посуда, которую они неудачно задевали рукой. Том прошёл к преподавательскому столу и заглянул в ящики.

— Вот, — спустя несколько минут возвестил Поттер и помахал пузатым флаконом с какой-то зеленоватой жидкостью. — Это оно?

Риддл взглянул на него, но лишь отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, он был меньше, и зелье чёрное.

— Понял, — отрапортовал Поттер, и они с Гермионой с удвоенным рвением принялись рыться в склянках.

Том вернулся к содержимому ящиков. Флакона с Живой смертью в них не было, но зато были свитки с рецептами, свёрнутые в аккуратные трубочки, и один из них был подписан, как «Волчье противоядие». Риддл бегло пробежался по нему взглядом, но быстро бросил, понимая, что сейчас времени на это у него не было.

— Нашли ещё что-нибудь? — спросил он, задвинув обратно ящики. Третьекурсники синхронно замотали головами из стороны в сторону.

— Нет.

— Значит, искать бесполезно. Слизнорт унёс его в свой кабинет, — быстро заключил Риддл.

— Чёрт, — слегка паниковала Грейнджер, откинув назад взлохмаченные пряди волос. — И что делать?

Поттер и Риддл на мгновение пересеклись взглядами.

— Значит, проберёмся туда, — уверенно сказал Гарри, зная, что никто не откажется.

Троица на цыпочках прошла внутрь кабинета, по которому разносился храп ничего не подозревающего декана. Риддл аккуратно приложил палец к губам. Гриффиндорцы согласно кивнули: они и так нашумели изрядно, пока Том снимал с двери Слизнорта все цепочки и открывал замки, поэтому теперь им всем нужно было быть запредельно тихими.

Риддл жестом приказал ждать и прошёл вглубь кабинета, почти не скрипя по полу ботинками. Гарри с Гермионой, по шеи завёрнутые в мантию-невидимку, остались рядом с профессором. В конце кабинета тихо заскрипели деревянные ящики, которые Том вытаскивал один за другим.

Поттер зажмурился и зевнул. Адреналин, полученный в Комнате и после того, как в туалет зашла Миртл, начинал развеиваться под действием успокаивающего храпа Слизнорта, и теперь Гарри вспомнил, что вообще-то страшно хотел есть и спать…

Том всё ещё тарахтел ящиками. Гарри оглядел кабинет, тихо покачиваясь на месте от скуки, и остановился взглядом на блюде с цукатами, аккуратно стоявшем на столике рядом с одним из кресел. Он задумался лишь на секунду.

— Гарри, ты куда? — шёпотом произнесла Гермиона, когда он аккуратно выскользнул из-под мантии и направился к креслам.

Поттер тихо пробрался к столику с блюдом и сгрёб в ладонь небольшую горстку цукатов. И немедленно отправил себе в рот как минимум её треть.

— Ты напоминаешь мне Рональда, — нахмурилась Гермиона.

— И что в этом плохого? — искренне удивился Гарри, жуя цукаты. — Тем более, что я с прошлого вечера ничего не ел.

Слизнорт резко всхрапнул и вздрогнул, а затем заворочался, что-то бормоча в полусне. Сон его сбился, и когда Поттер, опомнившись, вновь забрался под мантию, профессор медленно приоткрыл глаза. Гриффиндорцы застыли на месте.

«Чёрт, как не вовремя…» — заволновался Гарри, но в этот миг сзади Слизнорта появился Риддл и подставил ему под нос приоткрытый флакончик с зельем. Профессор вдохнул пары и чуть погодя снова забылся сном. Том качнул головой в сторону выхода.

— Чуть не попались, — выдохнул Поттер, когда они оказались по другую сторону от двери. — Это и есть то самое зелье?

Риддл кивнул. Гарри снова закинул в рот немного цукатов.

— Где ты это достал? — удивился Риддл.

— На столике Слизнорта, — быстро ответил Поттер и протянул слизеринцу ладонь с цукатами. — Будешь?

Марволо удивлённо приподнял брови, но затем брезгливо скривился.

— Гарри, у тебя грязные руки.

— Ну, ка-а-ак хочешь, — зевнул в ответ Гарри и доел ворованные цукаты. Взгляд Риддла чуть потемнел.

— Что будем делать дальше? — спросила у них Гермиона. — До утра ещё много времени.

— Пойдём спать, — предложил Риддл, глядя на сонного Поттера; он и сам с трудом удерживал себя от того, чтобы сладко зевнуть. — А на завтраке я подмешаю зелье, и кому-то из вас останется лишь проследить, чтобы Миртл дошла до нужного туалета.

— Это сделаю я, — предложила Грейнджер. — Мне всё равно нельзя появляться на завтраке.

— Почему? — удивился Гарри.

— Потому что на нём уже буду я, только из прямого временного потока, — пояснила девочка.

Поттер ненадолго завис, но понял.

— А... хорошо.

— И мне будет нужна твоя мантия, — добавила Гермиона. 

***

Когда они разошлись, и Гарри поднялся по лестнице к мальчишеским спальням, Гермиона осталась в гостиной совершенно одна и с громким выдохом упала в мягкое кресло. Все, абсолютно все мальчики были беспросветными идиотами. Она подозревала это уже очень давно, но сегодня окончательно уверилась в этой мысли.

Подумать только! Гарри стоило только на одну ночь остаться наедине с Риддлом, а они уже едва не убили Миртл! Точнее, нет: они _убили_ её, пусть и случайно. А теперь находились в прошлом, где Уоррен пока что была жива, но её жизнь зависела только от их удачливости.

— Катастрофа… это самая настоящая катастрофа… — тихо вздохнула девочка; её голова начинала вскипать от мыслей о василисках, наследниках и временных петлях. А ведь этим утром у неё ещё должен быть тест…

Гермиона резко вскочила с кресла. Ну конечно! До завтрака ещё было много времени, и она могла легко доучить последние руны! Она просияла.

После того, как они пробрались в кабинет Слизнорта, идея взять книгу всего-навсего у самой себя показалась ей очень лёгкой. Гермиона укуталась в мантию-невидимку и на цыпочках поднялась в спальню, а через пару минут вернулась в гостиную с заветным фолиантом в руках. В том, чтобы вернуться лишний раз в прошлое, всё же были определённые плюсы… 

***

Время пролетело так быстро, будто кто-то вновь прокрутил его в ускоренной перемотке. Поттеру казалось, что он только-только уснул, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, а его уже активно расталкивал Рон. Гарри не был согласен с таким раскладом и упирался, как мог.

— Гарри, если ты так и будешь дрыхнуть, всю еду на завтраке уплетут без нас! — отчаянно воззвал к его совести младший Уизли.

Когда его ушей коснулись слова про завтрак, в голове Поттера будто бы что-то щёлкнуло, и он резко подскочил на кровати. Спросонья ему показалось, что всё, что случилось этой затянувшейся ночью, было лишь страшным сном — и маховик, и огромный змей в Тайной комнате. Но никаким сном это не было, и ему срочно надо было бежать в Главный зал.

— Фух, я уж думал, ты никогда не встанешь, — облегчённо выдохнул Рон.

Гермиона едва ли не подскочила в кресле, когда сверху на лестницах загремели шаги, но успела юркнуть под мантию вместе с книгой. В гостиную начали массово стекаться гриффиндорцы всех возрастов.

«Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт…» — подумала Грейджер, осознав, что она зачиталась настолько, что не успела вовремя вернуть книгу. И в подтверждение её мыслей на лестнице показалась она сама — взволнованная и с отпечатком руки на щеке. Причину такого вида Гермиона, разумеется, знала: она собиралась всю ночь читать учебник по рунам, но не выдержала и уснула ещё в первый час.

— Гермиона! — позвал её спустившийся с соседней лестницы Рон; следом за ним сбежал Гарри — зевающий, но взволнованный. Трио собралось вместе и поплелось на завтрак вслед за сокурсниками. Гермиона дождалась, пока в гостиной не осталось ни одного студента, и осторожно выбралась в коридор. 

***

Риддл как ни в чём не бывало сидел за столом слизеринцев и за обе щеки уплетал яичницу. Как бы Том не убеждал себя в собственной стойкости, он проголодался как никогда. И чувствовал абсолютную солидарность с Поттером, сидевшим за соседним столом и запихивавшим в себя всю еду, до которой только мог дотянуться.

И при этом они оба всё ещё помнили о своей главной цели. Том держал наготове флакон с Живой смертью, а Гарри взволнованно поглядывал то на него, то на стол когтевранцев, за которым сидела Миртл. Улучив момент, когда никто из соседей не смотрел на него, Риддл снял со стола кубок с соком — такой же, как и у девочки — и быстро добавил в него каплю сонного эликсира. А после убрал флакончик в карман и без слов коснулся кубка волшебной палочкой. На первый взгляд с ним не произошло ничего, но Том знал, что на его столе теперь стоял кубок Миртл, а у неё — тот, в котором был эликсир.

— Он что-то добавил туда? — нахмурилась Гермиона, проследив за тем, куда весь завтрак поглядывал Поттер, и заметив, как Риддл что-то подлил себе в сок.

— Бодрящее зелье, — ляпнул Гарри то, что первым пришло ему в голову.

— Ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт,— привычно вздохнула Грейнджер, а затем вспомнила, что собиралась за завтраком повторить руны, чтобы не завалить тест…

Миртл вдруг почувствовала себя как-то плохо. Это было странно, ведь она всего лишь легко поела и выпила сок. Голова её начала кружиться, и она невпопад отвечала на вопросы соседей, вызывая у них смешки.

— Эй, Миртл, если будешь так ловить мух, в следующий раз в Дуэльном клубе тебя вырубят ещё быстрее, чем в предыдущий, — усмехнулся один из её сокурсников.

Уоррен по привычке надулась и на мгновение даже пришла в себя, но затем головокружение не только вернулось, но и заметно усилилось. Ей точно было нехорошо. Она осторожно выбралась из-за стола и направилась к выходу из Главного зала.

— Какая-то она странная, — наклонился когтевранец к друзьям. Гарри меж тем проследил за девочкой и скосил взгляд на Риддла. Том едва заметно кивнул. 

***

Миртл шла, и временами у неё начинало опасно темнеть в глазах — так, будто она вот-вот должна была потерять сознание. Но она, разумеется, этого не хотела. Её и так все подряд считали слабачкой! Не хватало только грохнуться в обморок у всех на глазах.

Она решила умыться и упрямо шла к ближайшему туалету, хоть её и начинало качать. Это казалось ей самым простым решением: вода должна была хоть немного отвести головокружение, а в туалете она могла ненадолго укрыться от обидных шуток сокурсников. А если она и упадёт в обморок, то этого, по крайней мере, совсем никто не увидит…

Когда Миртл вышла из Главного зала и вдруг качнулась, сердце взволнованной Гермионы едва не вырвалось из груди. Но всё обошлось: девочка не упала на пол прямо в дверях, а осторожно пошла к туалету. Правда, к ближайшему, а не к тому, который находился этажом выше. Грейнджер, укрытая мантией-невидимкой, достала палочку и тихо пошла за ней.

— Закройся, — шёпотом произнесла гриффиндорка, когда Уоррен добралась до двери. Замок туалета щёлкнул, но Миртл этого не услышала и навалилась на дверь.

Дверь не открылась. Слегка удивившись, Миртл дёрнула ручку. Сперва один раз, потом ещё несколько, и наконец бросила её, обиженно всхлипнув. Гермионе стало немного стыдно. Но теперь когтевранка направилась туда, куда ей было нужно — к лестницам.

Гермиона пошла за ней, временами чуть приколдовывая, чтобы Миртл не упала с лестницы, и остановилась только тогда, когда та, сильно качаясь, наконец пришла к тому месту, где её должна была встретить смерть. Или «смерть», если Риддл всё-таки не ошибся с зельем…

Гермиона взмолилась всем четырём Основателям, чтобы всё прошло так, как нужно. Миртл открыла дверь и спустя мгновение грохнулась на пол туалета. Услышав звук, с которым упала несчастная девочка, Грейнджер сперва застыла на месте, но затем собралась с духом и подошла ближе к двери туалета.

— Гарри, оставь её, надевай мантию, нам надо уходить, — послышался из-за неё приглушённый, но легко узнаваемый голос Риддла.

— Но мы не можем оставить её! — возражал ему Гарри. — Ей, ей надо как-то помочь… Надо позвать кого-нибудь…

— Гарри, она мертва!

От того, как остро в этот момент зазвучал голос старосты, вздрогнула даже Грейнджер. После этого из туалета послышалось странное: Риддл не то зашипел, не то зашептал что-то на языке, которого Гермиона не знала.

«Парселтанг», — быстро догадалась она и попятилась, осознав, что всё это время в туалете был Василиск, если верить рассказу Гарри. В туалете что-то вдруг заскрипело и, вместе с тем, в конце коридора раздался смех.

Гермиона отошла ещё дальше и взволнованно наблюдала за тем, как в туалет шла небольшая компания девочек. Долго они там не продержались: сперва вскрикнула только одна из них, а потом они завизжали хором и выбежали из туалета одна за другой.

— Помогите! Кто-нибудь помогите! — громко закричала та, что была смелее других, а затем увидела мистера Блетчли, вывернувшего из-за угла вместе с Макгонагалл, и бросилась к ним. — На помощь! Там в туалете мёртвая Миртл!

Блетчли с Макгонагалл ошарашенно застыли на месте, а после со всех ног побежали к девочкам. На крики также начали стекаться другие студенты.

Макгонагалл тоже вскрикнула, едва зайдя в туалет. Мистер Блетчли заглянул внутрь, и лицо его побелело от ужаса.

— Разойдитесь! Прошу, разойдитесь! — громко попросил он подбежавших студентов. — И, пожалуйста, позовите сюда профессора Флитвика и профессора Снейпа!

Толпа зашумела. Обернувшись, Гермиона заметила и саму себя, идущую к туалету, и решила, что оставаться будет слишком опасно. Она быстро развернулась, чтобы уйти, и вдруг сильно столкнулась с чем-то.

— Ай! — раздался совсем рядом с ней голос, в котором она сразу узнала Гарри. Другая Гермиона резко остановилась и повернулась в их сторону. 

***

Гарри и Рон вместе с частью студентов быстро бежали по лестнице на второй этаж: слух о том, что в туалете нашли мёртвую Миртл, разлетелся по школе едва ли не со скоростью снитча.

— Чёрт, и где Гермиону носит в такой момент! — с чувством посетовал Рон.

Поттер ничего не ответил. Отовсюду слышалось, что Миртл именно умерла. Неужели у них ничего не вышло? План Риддла не сработал, и всё осталось, как было, из-за какого-то там дурацкого исключения? Правда, Том ещё говорил, что Миртл будет не отличить от покойницы…

Выбежав в коридор, они натолкнулись на Гермиону.

— Гермиона! — не то удивился, не то обрадовался ей Рон. — Ты уже здесь!

— Я шла за книгой, а тут… — Грейнджер взволнованно кивнула в сторону туалета, а затем, когда Рон отвлёкся, многозначительно посмотрела на Поттера.

— Что там сейчас происходит? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя, как в его горле поднимается неприятный ком. Гермиона вздохнула.

— Там сейчас целый аншлаг: Снейп, Блетчли, Флитвик, Макгонагалл… Кажется, кто-то ещё побежал к мадам Помфри. Больше я ничего не знаю.

— Какой урод это сделал… — сухо произнёс Рон, и внутри Поттера всё снова перевернулось.

— Давайте подойдём ближе, — попросил друзей он.

Трио кое-как протолкалось к двери туалета и прислушалось вместе с остальными студентами, что уже были там.

— Да, профессор, девочка действительно не мертва, в этом вы не ошиблись, — послышался из-за двери монотонный голос профессора Снейпа. — Однако я не думаю, что это проклятие. Больше похоже на эффект долговечного эликсира. Напиток живой смерти, если не ошибаюсь.

— Ох, в самом деле? — с некоторым облегчением выдохнула Макгонагалл.

На мгновение профессора замолчали. Трио переглянулось. Гарри прикрыл глаза и от всей души поблагодарил Основателей.

— То есть её отравили? — уточнил Блетчли.

— Опоили, — флегматично поправил Снейп. — Здоровью мисс Уоррен ничего не угрожает. Она просто находится в долговечном сне.

— Ох, — только и смог вздохнуть Флитвик.

— Нейтрализовать действие зелья можно при помощи Рябинового отвара. Уверен, у профессора Слизнорта, найдётся несколько склянок с ним. Если же нет, его приготовление не займёт много времени, — успокоил декана Северус. — В любом случае девочку стоит оставить под присмотром мадам Помфри, пока у нас на руках не будет отвара.

— И надо найти того, кто так зло пошутил над ней, — строго произнесла Макгонагалл.

Трио стояло бы у двери и дальше, но в этот момент толпу растолкала крайне взволнованная школьная медсестра.

— Так, а ну разошлись сейчас же! — в привычном тоне прикрикнула на студентов волшебница. — У вас что, у всех внезапно отменились занятия? А ну, живо все в класс! Живо!

Студенты быстро разошлись в стороны, освободив ей широкий проход, а затем, когда мадам Помфри скрылась за дверью женского туалета, начали понемногу расходиться по этажам. Тем более, что причины для дальнейшего ожидания не было: Миртл оказалась жива.

— Фух, а говорили, что умерла, — облегчённо выдохнул Рон, когда уже шли в класс Заклинаний. — А тут всего-то какое-то зелье…

Гарри с Гермионой молча переглянулись.

— Ну и влетит же этому шутнику, — заключил Рональд. 

***

Снейп терпеливо стоял у кресла, не единожды отказавшись сесть, в то время, как профессор зелий перебирал склянки в небольшом чемоданчике.

— Ох, вот! Вот оно! — Слизнорт вытащил из него небольшую бутылочку, в которой радостно плескалась оранжево-красная жидкость. — Мне даже не придётся его готовить! Вы отнесёте его мадам Помфри, или мне самому…

— Я отнесу, — ровно ответил Снейп.

Он неотрывно следил за поведением зельевара. Слизнорт быстро откликнулся на просьбу поискать у себя антидот для сонного зелья, но при этом как-то подозрительно торопился с учётом того, что Миртл не угрожало решительно ничего. Разве что хороший глубокий сон, чему могли позавидовать остальные студенты. Маг явно не слишком хотел, чтобы Снейп задержался дольше, чем требовалось.

— Скажите, профессор, ваши студенты, случаем, не готовили на днях «Глоток живой смерти»? — поинтересовался Северус. — Если не ошибаюсь, шестой курс как раз должен проходить долговечные эликсиры.

— М-м… да, всё верно, они как раз варили его вчера… — пробормотал Слизнорт, привязав на антидот новую этикетку. — Вот, возьмите.

Снейп принял у него зелье.

— И как успехи?

— Переменные. Но у некоторых получилось вполне себе сносно.

— Можете сказать, у кого?

На мгновение их взгляды пересеклись, и Слизнорт нахмурился.

— Я понимаю, почему вы интересуетесь, Северус, но ваше волнение здесь излишне. Вы ведь знаете, что зелья такой сложности утилизируются сразу после занятий.

— И вы их утилизировали?

— Ну разумеется, — всплеснул руками Слизнорт. — Все до единого.

— Так ли все?.. — Снейп недоверчиво поднял брови, продолжая сверлить профессора внимательным взглядом. Гораций продержался ещё минуту, но затем с громким вздохом махнул рукой.

— Не смотрите так на меня. Да, у меня остался один небольшой флакон, но он надёжно хранится в моём кабинете!

Вот оно что.

— Можете мне его показать? — попросил Снейп и быстро добавил: — Я ни в коем случае не подозреваю вас, профессор, но смею предположить, что кто-то из студентов присвоил зелье себе и опоил Миртл.

— Ну, если хотите, я действительно покажу вам его, — обиженно ответил Слизнорт. — Но с вашей стороны было наивно предположить, что я сам до сих пор его не проверил. Вот, можете посмотреть…

К удивлению Снейпа, он действительно извлёк из стола запечатанный флакон с зельем и передал его профессору в руки. Северус даже слегка опешил, не желая верить в свою ошибку, но затем случайно коснулся пальцем печати. Парафин оказался чуть тёплым.

— И правда… — протянул Северус, вернув зелье обратно Слизнорту. — В таком случае спасибо за помощь, профессор.

— Да не за что, — дружелюбно отмахнулся Слизнорт. — Надеюсь, я ответил на все интересующие вас вопросы?

Снейп выдержал небольшую паузу.

— У меня остался ещё один. Это не касается сегодняшнего происшествия. Скорее просто… профессиональный интерес.

— Ох, тогда задавайте, конечно, — согласился декан.

— Кто приготовил это зелье? Не поймите меня неправильно, но, если не ошибаюсь, качество его превосходное, а я почти не встречал волшебников, способных приготовить настолько хорошие эликсиры.

— О, я тоже, — гордо ответил Слизнорт. — Это Том Риддл. Кажется, у этого юноши открылся просто невероятный талант.

— Вот так, — с пониманием кивнул Снейп. 

***

Северус почти сорвался на бег, едва шагнул за порог кабинета Слизнорта, и быстро пошёл по школе, наугад выбирая путь. И почти сразу наткнулся на слизеринского старосту.

— Риддл! — Снейп в два шага нагнал спокойно идущего юношу. Том обернулся и резко отпрянул к стене.

— Профессор Снейп?.. — непонимающе спросил он.

— Я не знаю, каким чудом вам удалось дважды проникнуть в кабинет своего декана, — гневно процедил Северус, схватив его за рубашку. — Но зато точно знаю, что это вы опоили Миртл.

Риддл ошарашенно вскинул брови.

— Я не совершал ничего подобного, сэр, вы бредите, — после небольшой паузы возразил он. — А что произошло с этой девочкой?..

— Вы лжёте мне, Риддл. Вы слишком прозорливы, чтобы не знать этого. Слухи разлетаются слишком быстро, — перебил его Снейп, но его слова не возымели никакого эффекта: староста был просто эталоном непонимания.

Северус презрительно поджал губы, а затем вдруг как-то странно посмотрел в глаза слизеринцу. На мгновение у Риддла возникло предательски знакомое чувство, а затем перед его глазами с сумасшедшем темпе закрутились воспоминания…

Но к этому он как раз был готов. И даже больше — он ждал этого с момента, когда услышал за спиной торопливые шаги Снейпа. Риддл впустил его в собственное сознание с завидным гостеприимством и предложил на выбор кучу воспоминаний, ни одно из которых не было компрометирующим. И спустя минуту Северус резко прервал сеанс, ничего не добившись.

Он неохотно отпустил Риддла, а затем развернулся и ушёл прочь, взметнув полы чёрной мантии. Том поправил рубашку и улыбнулся: занятия с миссис Поттер не прошли зря.


	29. Сладости и гадости

Волнение в школе улеглось достаточно быстро, но Поттер не сразу пришёл в себя. В тот день им руководило лишь желание спасти Миртл, и он действовал быстро, по наитию полагаясь на предложения Гермионы и Тома. Ни времени, ни сил на то, чтобы серьёзно обдумать произошедшее у него попросту не было. Но теперь всё обстояло иначе. Спустя несколько дней Гарри наконец оглянулся на то, что произошло между ним и Риддлом, и мысли об этом вовсе его не радовали.

Сириус часто рассказывал, что слизеринцы были одержимы чистотой крови, иногда до полного помешательства, и в пример приводил собственную семью. Гарри всегда соглашался с ним, но до сих пор ни разу не думал, что от этого правда кто-то сходил с ума. Но Блэк оказался прав: Том, который был с Поттером в Тайной комнате, точно был сумасшедшим…

И это пугало. В какой-то момент Гарри думал, что Риддл не поможет ему и отдаст на растерзание Василиску, но… Том спас его и выглядел так, будто действительно боялся за его жизнь. И вероятно за это Поттер мог бы простить ему его одержимость, если бы она не проявилась вновь. В сравнении с тем, как сильно Том испугался, когда мог пострадать сам Гарри, смерть Миртл, казалось, совсем его не затронула, и Поттер догадывался почему.

С одной стороны, Гарри не хотел видеть Риддла, с другой — боялся оставлять его одного. Но больше всего Поттеру было его просто жалко: Риддл так отчаянно цеплялся за свою связь с родом Слизерина, будто ничего больше не имел под собой…

Гарри бы и дальше метался между желанием нормально поговорить и бежать от Тома куда подальше, но всё решилось само собой. В один из дней в коридоре ему в руки впорхнула бумажная бабочка, исписанная красивым почерком слизеринского старосты. Риддл писал, что Снейп применил к нему легиллименцию и пристально следил за ним в последние дни, и чтобы Гарри не пытался искать его в школе. У Поттера неприятно ёкнуло сердце.

***

Узнав, что случилось с Риддлом, Гарри занервничал, а на уроках ЗОТИ — и вовсе сидел, как на подушке с иголками. Да, в тот раз слизеринцу удалось избежать фатального разоблачения, но Снейп всегда мог снова прижать его к стенке. И хотя Миртл была жива, и Тому больше не грозила камера в Азкабане, их всё ещё могли исключить из школы…

Поттер аккуратно скосил глаза на подругу, делая вид, что смотрит к себе в конспект. Грейнджер тоже выглядела взволнованно. Но ей ничего особо не угрожало, ведь Снейп подозревал Риддла, с которым девочка не общалась. А вот с Гарри всё обстояло куда серьёзнее.

Монолог профессора, рассказывавшего классу про гриндилоу, на пару мгновений прервался, и гриффиндорец почувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд. Не поднимая глаз, Поттер принялся усердно писать в конспект то, что успел запомнить.

Северус нахмурился, однако стукнул про проектору палочкой, меняя ленты с картинками, и продолжил читать материал. Поттер был подозрительно прилежным в последние дни…

Выйдя из кабинета, Поттер почувствовал невероятное облегчение. И повёл плечами, пребывавшими в напряжении весь урок по Защите от Тёмных искусств. А затем решил всё же поговорить с Риддлом и сказать всё то, что не сказал ему в Комнате. Но Риддла для начала надо было найти.

Гарри на автомате дотронулся до сумки с учебниками: Карта Мародёров сегодня была у него с собой. Доставать её в людном месте он бы не решился, но на третьем этаже из больших кабинетов был только класс ЗОТИ, а потому студентов всё же было поменьше…

— Мне надо ненадолго заглянуть в библиотеку, — предупредила друзей Гермиона.

— Ненадолго? — недоверчиво переспросил Рональд.

Грейнджер снисходительно улыбнулась.

— Да, Рон. Я только верну пару книг.

— Да-да, — фыркнул мальчик, — прямо, как в прошлый раз.

Гермиона со вздохом закатила глаза, развернулась на месте и быстрым шагом пошла в сторону лестниц. Ну, задержалась разок на пару-тройку часов… что такого?

— Встретимся в гостиной! — крикнула она друзьям напоследок.

— «Встретимся в гостиной», — передразнил её Рон тонким голосом. — Вечно она сбегает в библиотеку. Почти живёт там! Это же ненормально.

Он повернулся к Поттеру. Мальчик пожал плечами.

— Бред какой-то… — продолжал ворчать Уизли. — Одна учёба. Так и свихнуться недолго! Ты видел её расписание? У неё же предметов вдвое больше, чем у нас! Как она вообще успевает столько учить?!

— Э-э… — Гарри замялся. Он, в общем-то, теперь знал, _как_. Правда, с таким подходом к учёбе действительно можно было поехать крышей. Если ты не Гермиона Грейнджер.

Благо Уизли расценил его замешательство, как солидарное непонимание энтузиазма подруги, и только недовольно вздохнул.

— Ладно… — он беззлобно хмыкнул и взглянул на товарища. — Ты-то хоть никуда не сбежишь?

— Эм, вообще-то мне тоже надо кое-кого увидеть, — признался Поттер, но, увидев изменившееся лицо Рона, всё же недосказал правду. — Вуда… надо обговорить с ним последние тренировки.

— А… — немного расстроенно протянул гриффиндорец.

— Извини, Рон, — Гарри примирительно пожал плечами, чувствуя при этом, как в его желудке заскреблись кошки. — Встретимся в гостиной?

Он не любил лгать. Он не хотел лгать. И он был очень рад тому факту, что теперь мог спокойно рассказывать о своих странных взаимоотношениях с Риддлом хотя бы одной Гермионе. Но вот Рон едва ли обрадовался бы новости, что Гарри тесно связался со слизеринцем.

— Ладно, — Рональд со вздохом махнул рукой, — гостиная так гостиная. Увидимся.

Поттер кивнул, всё ещё терзаясь от неприятного чувства. Уизли поправил на плече старую сумку и двинулся прочь. Гарри ещё пару мгновений потоптался на месте, а затем всё же оглянулся, оценивая обстановку. Студенты третьего курса уже разбрелись кто куда, и людей в коридоре, в общем-то, было немного…

Он подождал, пока его друг скроется за поворотом, и отошёл к стене. Карта в сложенном виде выглядела как обычный пергамент с надписями, так что, если ему удастся незаметно над ней поколдовать, никто ничего не заподозрит.

Достав из сумки волшебную карту, Гарри осторожно оглянулся и коснулся пергамента кончиком остролистной палочки.

— _Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю только шалость._

Пароль сработал. На карте незамедлительно начали проявляться чернила. Стараясь не разворачивать карту полностью, Поттер аккуратно отвернул тот её край, на котором была изображена гостиная Слизерина.

«Монтегю, Нотт, Таттл…» — читал он про себя надписи над движущимися точками. Тома Риддла среди них, как назло, не было.

Следующей на очереди была библиотека. Мальчику понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы найти её среди складок карты, но справился он всё-таки быстро. Пробежавшись глазами по рисованным стеллажам, Гарри сразу отметил точку Гермионы, стоявшую рядом с Ирмой Пинс, но Тома, к собственному разочарованию, не нашёл и здесь.

Где же он был? Неужели ему придётся просмотреть все этажи и коридоры Хогвартса? А если Том снова спустился в Комнату? Поттер был уже в шаге от того, чтобы отказаться от идеи о встрече и просто пойти в гостиную к Рональду, но из чистого упрямства всё же решил проверить парочку этажей…

— Поттер! — внезапно окликнул его голос, который Гарри предпочёл бы не слышать до следующей пары ЗОТИ.

Мальчик рефлекторно свернул пергамент, стукнул по нему палочкой и шепотом произнёс:

— _Шалость удалась._

Чернила начали пропадать, и к тому моменту, как Снейп пересёк коридор и оказался рядом с третьекурсником, Карта вновь превратилась в девственно чистый пергамент. Северус подозрительно нахмурился.

— Что вы здесь делаете?

— Э-э… просто стою, — быстро ответил Поттер.

Профессор нахмурился ещё больше. Гарри постарался незаметно убрать карту за спину, но от цепкого взгляда Снейпа это действие не укрылось.

— Что это у вас?

— Где? — мальчик постарался сделать вид, что не понимает, о чём говорит профессор.

— Не стройте из себя дурака, Поттер, — Северус презрительно скривил губы. — У вас в руках.

— А, это… — понимая, что другого выхода у него нет, Гарри всё же показал преподавателю карту, — просто чистый пергамент, сэр.

Маг скептически оглядел лист в руках гриффиндорца, сложенный в несчётное количество раз, и недоверчиво прищурился.

— «Просто чистый пергамент», который вы весьма увлечённо разглядывали буквально минуту назад?

Не дожидаясь ответа мальчика, Северус наставил на пергамент волшебную палочку.

— _Открой свои тайны._

Гарри до последнего надеялся, что после слов профессора ничего не произойдёт, но, к его ужасу, чернила всё же начали проявляться. Вот только надпись, кажется, была немного другой…

— Читай, — угрюмо приказал Снейп.

— М-р. Лунатик приветствует профессора Снейпа и нижайше просит не совать длинного носа не в свои дела, — послушно прочитал Поттер. — М-р. Сохатый присоединяется к мр-у Лунатику и хотел бы только прибавить, что профессор Снейп урод и кретин. М-р. Бродяга расписывается в своем изумлении, что такой идиот стал профессором. М-р. Хвост кланяется профессору Снейпу и советует ему, чертовому неряхе, вымыть наконец голову…

А затем поднял глаза на преподавателя и невинно хлопнул ресницами. Снейп побелел настолько, что цвет его кожи можно было сравнить с кафельной плиткой в мужском туалете.

— Ах, ты мелкий… — в чистейшей ярости выдохнул Снейп.

И тут Гарри понял, что спасти его сможет разве что бегство. И, не задумываясь, дернул в сторону лестниц.

— Поттер! А ну, вернись! — раздался за его спиной рассерженный голос профессора. Но Поттер только ускорился. Погибнуть сегодня позорной смертью в его планы отнюдь не входило.

Гриффиндорец метнулся сперва в один коридор, а потом — в другой. В глубине души он надеялся, что Снейп не станет его преследовать, и что ему надо будет всего лишь пробежать парочку коридоров, однако… обернувшись, мальчишка совершенно чётко увидел профессора, уверенно обгонявшего удивлённых студентов.

Северус Снейп не бежал. Он надвигался на третьекурсника с неотвратимостью девятого вала. Но и до лестниц оставалось не больше пары десятков футов.

Протолкавшись через толпу младшекурсников, Гарри вскочил на ближайшую лестницу и взобрался на самый верх. Там был четвёртый этаж, библиотека и ещё множество мест, где он мог бы спрятаться от профессора…

Но именно в этот момент лестница решила поменять своё направление и под испуганные возгласы юных волшебников двинулась в сторону совершенно иного пролёта. Поттер похолодел. В той стороне были, в основном, пустые неразветвленные коридоры, завершавшиеся тупиком.

Гарри вновь оглянулся. Снейп, доведённый погоней до высшей точки кипения, как раз добрался до лестницы. Не имея другого выхода, Поттер перепрыгнул через ступеньку и вскочил на этаж ещё до того, как лестница полностью остановилась. Что ж, у него ещё оставалась его верная мантия…

Коридоры отнюдь не оказались безлюдными. Обогнув группу когтевранцев, проводивших его удивлёнными и слегка недовольными взглядами, Гарри разумно предположил, что у всех на виду набрасывать на себя мантию-невидимку будет не самой лучшей идеей. И, приметив впереди горбатую статую одноглазой ведьмы, не придумал ничего лучше, чем спрятаться прямо за ней.

А заодно ткнул палочкой в волшебную карту, чтобы заранее знать о приближении студентов или же профессора по ЗОТИ. В этот раз пергамент не стал сквернословить и сразу показал коридоры замка. Вопреки всем надеждам мальчишки, Северус Снейп всё ещё шёл за ним по пятам.

Поттер потянулся за мантией и вдруг… заметил ещё одну вещь. Прямо в том месте, где он стоял, на карте был нарисован ещё один коридор, которого в реальности не было. Или был?

Гриффиндорец поднял голову от пергамента и неуверенно прощупал стену за статуей. Выглядела и чувствовалась она, ну… как стена. Ничего необычного. Он снова уткнулся в карту. Точка Северуса Снейпа меж тем приближалась.

Поттера пробрал интерес. Если подумать, то коридор был нарисован так, будто бы начинался даже не от стены, а от статуи… Мальчик взглянул на Одноглазую Ведьму. Не считая общей её неприглядности, статуя тоже была абсолютно непримечательной.

Тогда что это было? Ошибка создателей карты? Гарри, конечно, уже почти свято уверовал в гениальность таинственных «Мародёров», но мало ли…

Он задумчиво провёл по карте волшебной палочкой, остановившись на загадочном коридоре. И вдруг возле чернильной статуи проступила ещё одна надпись:

_«Диссендио»_

Поттер застыл. А затем снова взглянул на горбатую ведьму, уже напрочь забыв про мантию, и направил на неё волшебную палочку.

Северус чуть сбавил шаг, потому как точно знал, что Поттер от него никуда не скроется. Впереди был безымянный коридор, в котором находилась статуя Ганхильды из Горсмура — целительницы и мастерицы зелий, впервые приготовившей снадобье от драконьей оспы. И этот коридор со времён основания Хогвартса оканчивался тупиком, что для профессора ЗОТИ было очень большой удачей.

Он не стал бы ничего делать мальчику, даже несмотря на то, что в этот раз нахальство Поттера превысило все допустимые и недопустимые нормы. Он просто не имел права. Но вот конфисковать злосчастный пергамент и оштрафовать Гриффиндор не меньше, чем на десять очков, мог и именно это и собирался сделать.

И вот сейчас, загнав наконец гриффиндорца в тупик, маг в злорадной торжественности шагал вдоль каменных стен, приближаясь к коридору со статуей. Однако, когда он был почти у цели, из того самого коридора послышался странный скрежет.

Мужчина снова ускорился. Поттер был щедр на всевозможные выходки, и стерпеть ещё одну профессор был не намерен, но… когда он свернул в коридор Ганхильды, тот оказался абсолютно пустым. Северус сперва притормозил, потом, подозрительно нахмурившись, прошёл по нему до конца, внимательно осмотрел статую и наконец в удивлении остановился.

Затем маг достал из рукава волшебную палочку и невербально наложил на коридор обнаруживающее заклятие. Его взгляд стал ещё более озадаченным. Поттер исчез.

Гарри осторожно шёл по абсолютно тёмному коридору без единого факела и осторожно подсвечивал себе палочкой.

«Проход в горбе статуи! — в восхищении думал мальчик. — Интересно, знали ли о нём Фред и Джордж?»

Знали, скорее всего. Близнецы не были дураками, да и сами сказали ему, что вдоль и поперёк изучили карту. А вот Снейп едва ли знал об этом проходе. Гарри просидел с минуту под статуей, после того, как она вновь приняла свой обычный вид, и даже, как ему показалось, слышал шаги преподавателя, но в потайной коридор за ним никто не пошёл. Мальчик наконец смог спокойно выдохнуть. Оставалось только понять, куда вёл этот проход, ведь выбираться вновь через коридор Одноглазой Ведьмы было небезопасно…

Поттер полностью развернул карту и проследил глазами за чернильными стенами. Они обрывались у края пергамента безо всяких опознавательных знаков, и мальчик со вздохом подумал о том, что создателям карты не помешало бы добавить на неё побольше подсказок. Но не стал останавливаться.

Неизвестность пугала его не так сильно, как перспектива быть пойманным преподавателем по ЗОТИ. 

***

Том в вековой задумчивости разглядывал витрины «Сладкого королевства», пытаясь решить, что из огромного разнообразия сладостей он может себе позволить и стоит ли ему вообще тратить на них часть бюджета, который в кои-то веки у него был. Компенсация за нападение дементоров, конечно, оказалась не маленькой, но такие деньги были для него большой редкостью, и куда разумнее было бы их отложить на потом.

Но, с другой стороны, чем он был хуже всех остальных шестикурсников, которые сразу после окончания курсов по трансгрессии разбрелись по лавкам и пабам Хогсмида? И почему он не мог хоть как-то себя порадовать, когда чувствовал себя абсолютно паршиво?

Однозначно ответив себе на этот вопрос, Риддл всё же зашёл в лавку сладостей, но оказался совершенно неготовым к такому широкому выбору. И поэтому очередь волшебников всё пополнялась и пополнялась новыми лицами, а Том так и не спешил встать в неё и лишь с кислым выражением лица читал бирки с названиями.

Чего там только не было! Огромные куски нуги, грильяж с дроблёным кокосом, целые стопки ириса с самыми разными вкусами, штабели всевозможного шоколада. Вдоль стен стояли большие коробки с разноцветными карамельками и мармеладом, а посреди магазина — громадный бочонок драже «Берти Боттс». И ещё целый стеллаж волшебного мороженного и потешных сладостей… 

***

Гарри уже довольно долго шёл по проходу, который становился то шире, то уже, петлял, а иногда и вовсе уходил резко вниз. И ещё, в сравнении с замком, в потайном тоннеле было заметно прохладнее. Гриффиндорец, одетый лишь в школьную форму, неприятно поёживался, а в какой-то момент даже заметил, что у него изо рта идёт пар. И логично рассудил, что проход, скорее всего, вёл куда-то за окрестности Хогварста…

Это было паршиво, и Поттер отчаянно надеялся, что выход не окажется где-нибудь в Запретном лесу или около Чёрного озера, потому что в противном случае ему придётся идти по зимнему холоду в совершенно лёгкой одежде или же возвращаться назад тем же путём. Ни то, ни другое мальчика не устраивало.

Однако со временем воздух в тоннеле вновь начал теплеть, и Гарри преисполнился хороших предчувствий. Вдобавок ко всему прочему, вокруг него начала витать весьма приятная и совершенно точно знакомая смесь сладковатых запахов…

Тоннель снова пошёл наверх и вдруг закончился небольшой деревянной дверью. Подойдя к ней вплотную, Поттер прислушался: до него уже начал доноситься какой-то неясный гомон, но он звучал точно не из-за двери, а будто бы откуда-то сверху.

Мальчик осторожно потянул на себя старую и слегка заржавевшую дверную ручку. Она ожидаемо не поддалась. Гарри направил на неё волшебную палочку.

— _Алохомора._

Ничего не произошло. В замке двери не послышалось и самого тихого щелчка. Поттер ненадолго задумался и решил попробовать то же заклинание, которым открывал потайной ход.

— _Диссендио_ , — шёпотом произнёс гриффиндорец.

С конца его палочки сорвался белый огонёк и рассыпался яркими искрами. Замок щёлкнул. Дверь, тихо поскрипывая на петлях, открылась вовнутрь.

Гомон, доносившийся сверху, стал громче, а знакомый запах — в несколько раз сильнее. Проход же оказался заставлен какими-то коробками и деревянными ящиками. Подсветив палочкой надписи на коробках, Поттер наконец понял, куда он вышел. Помещение, в которое он попал, было ничем иным, как подвалом «Сладкого королевства».

Гарри осторожно протиснулся между ящиками с кровавыми леденцами и лимонным шербетом и закрыл потайную дверь. А также подумал о том, что теперь уже точно настала пора воспользоваться отцовской мантией.

Толпа студентов, по традиции заметно проредивших штабели сладостей на прилавках, начала постепенно рассасываться. Юные маги спешили в другие места, и в кондитерской осталось лишь несколько неопределившихся или только пришедших волшебников.

Гарри, крадучись, поднялся по деревянной лестнице, ведущей от склада, осторожно обошёл миссис Флюм, заворачивавшей покупку очередного гостя, и наконец выбрался в зал с витринами, надёжно укрытый мантией-невидимкой. И, к собственному удивлению, заметил среди посетителей Риддла.

В то время, как слизеринец со скучающим видом разглядывал полки со сладостями, на Поттера снизошло осознание. Так вот почему он не мог найти Риддла на карте! Его просто не было в Хогвартсе!

Но гриффиндорцу, как всегда, необычайно везло, и теперь у них точно был шанс поговорить, не привлекая внимания Снейпа. Гарри спрятался за огромным бочонком с драже и стянул с себя волшебную мантию. Том тем временем оказался достаточно близко к прилавку, чтобы на него обратила внимание миссис Флюм.

— Определились с выбором? — мягко улыбнувшись, поинтересовалась волшебница.

— М-м… — Риддл неуверенно поджал губы. Он уже собирался отрицательно качнуть головой и всё-таки выйти из лавки, но его планам сбыться было не суждено.

— Да! — уверенно выпалил возникший рядом с ним Поттер. — Мы возьмём всё!

Мальчишка начал быстро перечислять, что именно входило в его понимания «всего», в то время, как староста Слизерина просто застыл на месте. Его чёрные брови сперва сошлись к переносице, а после медленно поползли вверх.

Мадам Флюм засуетилась, раскладывая названные сладости по пакетам. Среди них были жвачки «Друбблс», «Летучие шипучки», парочка «Шоколадных лягушек», мягкие ириски с разными вкусами… и, разумеется, большая россыпь драже «Берти Боттс», которое полюбилось Поттеру ещё с первого курса. Наконец, волшебница назвала цену, и Гарри с готовностью выгреб из кармана мантии кучу сиклей.

Если бы Том столько лет не учился держать лицо, у него бы, вероятно, уже давно отвалилась челюсть. Но ему хватило ума и выдержки, чтобы дождаться, когда третьекурсник расплатится, а не начать задавать вопросы прямо у прилавка кондитерской.

— Ну и что ты здесь делаешь? — поинтересовался наконец староста, когда они выбрались на улицу из «Сладкого королевства». — Я же говорил тебе не искать меня.

— Покупаю тебе сладкое, — абсолютно честно ответил Поттер.

Риддл снисходительно хмыкнул.

— Как великодушно с твоей стороны.

Гарри осторожно взглянул на него: во взгляде парня совершенно ясно читалось, что это был не тот ответ, который тому хотелось услышать. Поттер, впрочем, и сам это понимал.

— Ты снова за мной следил? — продолжил допрос Марволо.

Поттер отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Тогда почему ты один? Без друзей? И почему… — слизеринец окинул его недоумённым взглядом, — на тебе одна форма?

— Я расскажу, — пообещал Гарри и невольно вздрогнул от пробравшего его холода, — только давай сначала зайдём куда-нибудь, где тепло.

Том возвел очи горе, всё ещё не понимая, как его угораздило связаться с этим мальчишкой, схватил его за ворот форменной мантии и потащил в сторону от главной дороги.

— Эм… — протянул Поттер, пытаясь подобрать слова для оценки трактира, в который в конечном итоге притащил слизеринец, — не думал, что ты посещаешь такие места.

— _Обычно_ я их не посещаю, — возразил Риддл, — но раз уж ты здесь…

Они прошли вглубь убогой и грязной комнатки, служившей пристанищем для весьма сомнительных посетителей. В трактире было темно из-за слоя сальной грязи на окнах и душно от копчёного дыма и какого-то резкого запаха, напоминавшего немытых козлов.

Гарри осторожно поворошил носком ботинка опилки, которыми был присыпан на первый взгляд обычный земляной пол, но случайно стёр верхний слой грязи. Пол оказался каменным. Поттер вопросительно взглянул на своего невозмутимого спутника.

— Местечко не из приятных, — подтвердил Риддл, — но здесь никогда не бывает студентов. Идём.

Они добрались до свободного столика в стороне от поддатых посетителей, игравших в карты. Риддл заказал два бокала со сливочным пивом. Бородатый трактирщик обвёл угрюмым взглядом обоих юношей, но вопросов задавать не стал.

Поттер какое-то время разглядывал его широкую сгорбленную спину в потёртом кафтане и профиль сурового и морщинистого, но отдалённо знакомого лица. Впрочем, он так и не смог понять, кого именно напоминает ему владелец трактира, и повернулся обратно к Риддлу.

Том странно смотрел на него, облокотившись на грубую столешницу из темного или же просто потемневшего за долгие годы дерева.

— Я… нагрубил Снейпу и сбежал от него через тайный проход в горбу Одноглазой ведьмы, — выдал наконец Поттер. — Случайно.

Слизеринец медленно моргнул, а затем со вздохом потёр переносицу. Но уголки его губ на мгновение дрогнули, будто бы в скрытой улыбке. Он каждый раз, каждый чёртов раз, думал, что вот теперь-то Поттер ничем уже не сможет его удивить, и каждый раз ошибался. И, если подумать, он даже успел заскучать по этому.

— И как же так вышло?

— Ну… — Гарри собрался с мыслями и начал выкладывать по порядку утренние события.

Трактирщик меж тем вернулся к юношам и без лишних слов поставил на стол заказанное пиво в мутных бокалах. Том расплатился с ним из своего кармана. Поттер немного поколебался, но всё же придвинул один из бокалов к себе.

— На твоём месте я бы это не пил, — посоветовал Марволо. — Сомневаюсь, что посуду здесь моют лучше, чем окна или, скажем, полы…

Он подвинул свой бокал поближе к одиноко мерцающему огарку свечи в середине их столика и, заметив на стекле сальные отпечатки пальцев, скривился.

— Зачем ты тогда купил его? — поинтересовался мальчишка.

— Для видимости, — невозмутимо пояснил староста. — Местный хозяин не любит, когда посетители в его заведении просиживают свои места просто так.

— О-о… — понимающе протянул Поттер.

Он не отличался брезгливостью, но всё же решил последовать совету слизеринского старосты. И вместо бокала потянулся к пакету со сладостями.

— Секретный ход, ведущий прямо в «Сладкое королевство»… — задумчиво произнёс Том. — Сколько ещё таких ходов?

— Не знаю.

Гарри вытащил из пакета одну из шоколадных лягушек и протянул её слизеринцу. Парень качнул головой.

— Не люблю еду, за которой нужно гоняться, прежде чем съесть.

— Правда?

Улыбка мальчишки на секунду показалась Риддлу лукавой. Он хмыкнул, но угощение всё же принял. По крайней мере, эти лягушки не должны были прыгать у него в животе…

Свою лягушку Поттер уже успел сунуть в рот и жевал. Он хотел как-то подойти к более серьёзному разговору, но не знал как, а потому принялся разглядывать коллекционную карточку. На ней был изображён пухлощёкий волшебник с ярко-рыжими усами, и чубом, и отталкивающе странным цветом лица.

— «Дервент Шимплинг», — вслух прочитал Гарри и перевернул карточку другой стороной: — «На спор за галлеон съел щупальце Ядовитой Тентакулы и выжил. Однако его кожа до сих пор имеет пурпурный оттенок».

Он взглянул на своего спутника. Том, знакомый с данным видом растений не понаслышке, саркастически скривил губы. И распаковал свою лягушку. Она, как назло, оказалась удивительно прыткой и выскочила из коробочки прежде, чем слизеринец успел придавить её пальцами.

— Лови!

Гарри выпустил из рук пятиугольную карточку, поблёскивавшую бронзовыми краями, и почти в игровом азарте бросился за лягушкой…

И даже успел поймать её прямо в полёте — до того, как она успела коснуться лапками чего-либо кроме своей коробки. Но только потом заметил, что Риддл уже утратил к угощению всяческий интерес. Староста меж тем, тяжело нахмурившись, разглядывал свою карточку. Поттер придвинулся ближе, чтобы разглядеть надпись.

— Герпий Злостный? — мальчик вопросительно взглянул на слизеринца: ему это имя говорило примерно ни о чём, а вот Том, казалось, при виде его заметно напрягся. — Ты знаешь, кто это?

Риддл кивнул и передал карточку третьекурснику. «Древнегреческий маг, — уже про себя прочитал мальчишка, — один из первых известных змееустов. Первый маг, которому удалось вырастить Василиска».

— О, — только и смог произнести Поттер.

Он посмотрел на старосту, в угрюмом взгляде которого на мгновение скользнула не то печаль, не то лёгкая неуверенность.

— Ты думаешь, кто-то может найти _его_ кроме нас?

Риддл пожал плечами.

— Нет… вряд ли кто-то из студентов или преподавателей найдёт вход в Комнату и уж точно не сможет открыть. Ты ведь не думал, что на парселтанге говорит каждый третий?

Мимо их столика тяжёлой походкой прошёл трактирщик, недоверчиво взглянув на непочатые бокалы со сливочным пивом.

— Ну, а тогда что не так? — продолжил спрашивать Гарри.

Риддл сдержанно выдохнул, а затем достал из-под мантии волшебную палочку.

— Всё не так просто, Гарри, — он осторожно коснулся кончиком палочки их с Поттером бокалов, и жидкость в них стала медленно убывать. — В легенде говорится, что Салазар Слизерин запер чудовище в Тайной комнате для того, чтобы один из его потомков смог открыть её спустя несколько сотен лет и завершить начатое им великое дело, очистив школу от грязной крови…

Поттер уже был готов возразить, но слизеринец остановил его.

— Я змееуст. Я потомок великого Салазара Слизерина, — понизив голос, продолжил Том. — Я смог найти вход в Тайную комнату и открыть её. Это я подчинил себе Василиска, но…

— Ты не выполнил то, о чём говорилось в легенде? — подсказал Поттер.

Марволо разочарованно поджал губы. Гарри сперва нахмурился, а после немного опешил, поняв наконец, о чём думал староста.

— И по-твоему… это плохо?

— Я должен был…

— Да ничего ты не должен! — не выдержал гриффиндорец. — Салазар Слизерин хотел поубивать невинных студентов! Да ещё и не своими руками!

Риддл ещё сильнее нахмурился.

— Это не так.

— А как ещё?!

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Чего я не понимаю? Что напускать на полукровок огромную смертоносную змею — это нормально?! Это не нормально, Том!

В трактире на пару мгновений стало заметно тише. Риддл скосил глаза на посетителей и трактирщика, который, впрочем, даже не повернулся в их сторону, и вперился в Поттера сердитым пристальным взглядом. Даже Василиск бы позавидовал.

— Слизерин не собирался убивать _всех_ полукровок, — тихо, но четко произнёс парень. — Но он хотел изгнать их из Хогвартса, так как считал, что они недостойны учиться магии.

— Мерлин, да ты же сам полукровка!

Лицо старосты моментально сделалось жёстким, а губы презрительно дрогнули.

— Да. Во мне течёт поганая магловская кровь отца, и я всю свою жизнь один, без чьей-либо помощи, пытаюсь доказать, что эта часть меня ничтожна и ничего не значит. Что я достоин называться наследником Слизерина.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него. Его пугало то, с какой серьёзностью Том говорил о важности своих целей, совершенно не задумываясь о гуманности средств их достижения. Но, с другой стороны… Гарри всё же начинал понимать, почему он так делал. Да и Том был таким не всегда. Поттер уже не раз замечал в нём порывы, не лишённые человечности.

— Но ты ведь и так достоин, — наконец сказал мальчик. — Ты староста. Ты лучший ученик школы. Тебе подвластны такие заклинания, которые другим студентам даже не снились. Ты змееуст, подчинивший себе настоящего Василиска!

В пристальном взгляде Риддла скользнула лёгкая тень неуверенности. Гарри взял его свободной рукой за запястье.

— Тебе не нужно что-то кому-то доказывать. И ты не один.

Том немного помедлил, но затем всё же опустил взгляд на их руки. И к радости Поттера, не стал выпутываться из его лёгкой хватки, а лишь задумчиво провёл большим пальце по его холодной руке. Гарри выждал момент и протянул Тому его же собственную лягушку, которая к тому времени уже совсем перестала дёргать своими маленькими шоколадными лапками. Глядя на этот абсолютно детский жест, слизеринец снисходительно усмехнулся.

— Не доверяешь мне? — Поттер хитро прищурился.

— Ты уже облапал её руками, — всё с той же усмешкой парировал Том.

— О, — гриффиндорец понимающе поджал губы и вдруг улыбнулся, — но не всю.

Том громко фыркнул.

— И не проси. Тут же куча народу.

— Ну… — Гарри оглянулся по сторонам, — никто не смотрит. Не считая трактирщика.

Староста закатил глаза. Но после всё же принял угощение, аккуратно перехватив лягушку пальцами в том же месте, за которое держал её Поттер. И откусил одну из лапок. Гарри, довольный таким исходом, отпустил руку юноши и полез в пакет за другими сладостями.

— У тебя холодные руки, — заметил Том, проследив за ним задумчивым взглядом. — Всё ещё мерзнешь?

— Эм… немного, — сознался мальчишка.

Трактир, и правда, был ненамного теплее улицы, хоть в нём и не было ветра и снега, летящего прямо в лицо. Риддл пару мгновений внимательно разглядывал гриффиндорца, отчего тот даже начал чувствовать себя неуютно, а затем пришёл к какому-то выводу.

— Сними мантию, — коротко приказал он.

Поттер слегка опешил.

— Чего? Хочешь, чтобы я совсем замёрз?

— Снимай, снимай, — ухмыльнувшись, повторил слизеринец. — Или ты мне не доверяешь?

Гарри заколебался. Вообще-то он до сих пор не доверял Риддлу и имел на это все основания, но сейчас тот будто бы проверял его, и эту проверку гриффиндорцу хотелось пройти. Немного смутившись, Поттер всё же потянулся к застёжке.

— Не бойся, я её верну, — пообещал парень, забирая у него черную мантию с небольшой красно-золотой нашивкой на груди. — Мне не очень-то хочется объяснять кому-либо из преподавателей, что рядом со мной делает вусмерть замёрзший Гарри Поттер… Или как ты собирался добираться до Хогвартса?

— Я ещё не думал об этом, — ответил мальчик, поёжившись: холод пробирался под рубашку куда охотнее.

Риддл беззлобно хмыкнул и, расправив мантию третьекурсника, прикоснулся к ней палочкой поочерёдно в нескольких местах. Ткань абсолютно никак не изменилась.

— Теперь надевай, — велел своему спутнику Марволо.

Поттер послушно взял мантию и накинул её на плечи. Пару мгновений он ничего особенного не чувствовал, но затем…

— Она тёплая! — в полном восторге выдохнул мальчик.

Том хохотнул.

— Да, Гарри, теперь она тёплая.

— Может, ты всё-таки и меня научишь? — с надеждой попросил гриффиндорец.

— Нет, — строго ответил староста. — Согревающее заклинание…

— Это «своего рода обряд посвящения на Слизерине», — закончил за него Гарри, — я помню. Но, может быть… в качестве исключения?

— Я подумаю, — усмехнувшись, пообещал Том.

Поттер плотнее укутался в заколдованную ткань, чувствуя, как ему наконец-то становится чертовски тепло, и искренне улыбнулся. Риддл довольно хмыкнул и снова стукнул палочкой по бокалам пива, которые в этот раз опустели совсем.

— Идём?

Гарри согласно кивнул, и юноши наконец выбрались из насквозь пропахшего козлами трактира под ненавязчивым, но внимательным взглядом его хозяина. Прихватив с собой оставшиеся пакеты со сладостями.


	30. Когтистая лапа

На шестом курсе Прорицания посещало мало людей: предмет был сложным для тех, кто не обладал «даром», и поэтому необязательным. Остались лишь особенно искушенные либо те, кто не определился с будущей профессией и просто наугад выбрал факультатив.

Остался и Том. Им двигала не столько надежда пробудить в себе дар предвидения, сколько желание приоткрыть завесу своего будущего… на худой конец, чужими руками.

— Чтобы увидеть далёкое будущее, распахните шире внутреннее око!.. — вещала профессор Трелони со свойственной ей неземной интонацией. — Загляните за пелену тумана и в то же время в самую глубь себя!..

Усыпляющее действие её голоса заметно усиливалось из-за пасмурной предвесенней погоды и серых туч за окном. Том отклонился назад и с хрустом размял затёкшую спину. Рядом с ним Фарли внимательно вглядывалась в хрустальный шар. К слову сказать, у неё получалось неплохо — в разы лучше, чем у других студентов и у самого Риддла. На днях ей даже удалось предсказать, что на ужин подадут сливовый пирог.

— Так, что у вас? — поинтересовалась Трелони, подойдя к их столу.

— Эм… я вижу квиддич… — ответила Джемма, прищурившись так, будто пыталась разглядеть в шаре едва заметную точку. — Красные и зелёные флаги… это Гриффиндор против Слизерина… и, кажется, Драко поймает снитч…

— О-о! Наконец-то нормальные предсказания! — воскликнул Флинт со своего места.

Профессор Трелони тоже прищурилась, глядя в хрустальный шар.

— Хм… сегодня у вас получается хуже, чем обычно… — посетовала она, разочарованно поджав губы. Фарли надулась.

Профессор, вновь воодушевившись, взглянула на Риддла.

— А у вас?

Не имея выбора, Том уставился в шар. Никакого квиддича там не было и в помине — внутри шара привычно клубился дым, на котором периодически играл свет от настольных ламп.

— На днях выйдет солнце?.. — наугад предположил Риддл.

— Мой дорогой, вы не стараетесь, — возразила Трелони и взяла в руки шар. — Хотя, может быть, вы и правы…

Она внимательно вгляделась в магический кристалл и застыла. Сперва Риддла это не озаботило, но когда прошло уже больше минуты, и весь класс начал оглядываться на них…

— Профессор Трелони? — вежливо окликнула волшебницу Фарли.

Трелони вздрогнула, выронив шар из рук, а затем вдруг резко вцепилась в плечи сидевшего рядом Риддла. Тот попытался отпрянуть, но профессор крепко держала его — крепче, чем то можно было ожидать от невысокой и худой женщины. И глаза её были пустыми.

— П-профессор?.. — запнувшись, произнёс Риддл.

— Грядет день, когда вспыхнет пламя на крови врага наследника Слизерина… — вдруг просипела она чужим голосом, — и тот, кто рождён в противопоставление ему, будет изгибаться в агонии… и когда стихнут крики его… Великая сила развеется… чтобы наследник Слизерина… смог… уничтожить… её…

В этот миг забили колокола на Часовой башне, и Трелони очнулась, сильно закашлявшись. А затем в мёртвой тишине класса удивлённо уставилась на побелевшего Риддла.

— Ох, прости, милый мальчик, кажется, у тебя шар барахлит… — она отпустила старосту и подняла с пола упавший кристалл. — Что с тобой, я что-то не то сказала?

Том осторожно сглотнул. Класс зашептался. В кабинет, вежливо постучав, заглянула профессор Макгонагалл.

— Мистер Риддл, директор просит вас подойти, — строго произнесла она.

Том, помедлив, поднялся и кинул в сумку учебник, всё ещё с опаской поглядывая на ничего не понимающую Трелони. Макгонагалл пропустила его в дверях, а после обратила внимание на притихших студентов.

— У вас что-то случилось? — поинтересовалась она у Риддла.

— Нет, мэм… ничего, — помедлив, ответил Том. — А с какой целью я нужен директору?

Макгонагалл взглянула на него поверх узких очков.

— Понятия не имею. А вы куда-то торопитесь?

— Нет, мэм, у меня окно.

— В таком случае зайдите к директору, и я уверена, он сам пояснит, что ему от вас нужно, — ответила волшебница и закрыла дверь класса Прорицаний.

Том кивнул и с нарастающим волнением поплёлся по коридору. Макгонагалл прошлась с ним до ближайшей развилки и направилась в сторону гриффиндорской башни.

— Что ещё за наследник Слизерина?.. — шёпотом спросил у сокурсников Маркус, выйдя из класса. Фарли только пожала плечами. 

***

Третий курс осторожно распределился вдоль каменного вольера, кто в предвкушении, а кто — со страхом, заглядывая во внутрь. Профессор Хагрид громко откашлялся.

— Та-да-а-а! — торжественно произнёс он, вскинув свои огромные руки. За его спиной по-птичьи вскрикнуло некое существо. Класс пригляделся, не спеша заходить в вольер.

— Хагрид… кто это такой? — спросил Рон, чуть приглушив голос.

— Это гиппогриф, — пояснил Хагрид. — Запомните, гиппогрифы — очень гордые существа и очень ранимые. Никогда не оскорбляйте гиппогрифа, иначе это плохо для вас закончится.

Гарри с осторожным интересом разглядывал зверя. Задняя его часть, судя по хвосту и копытам, принадлежала коню, а передняя — орлу-переростку. К тому же гиппогриф был довольно большим, что вызывало некоторые опасения вместе с огромными когтями на его лапах. Хагрид кинул зверю мохнатую тушку, напоминавшую белку, которую тот стремительно разорвал и заглотил на глазах у класса.

— Он красавец, не правда ли? — гордо произнёс Хагрид, а после хлопнул в ладоши. — Ну, кто хочет подойти поздороваться с ним?

Класс благоразумно попятился. На месте остался лишь Поттер, предавшийся глубоким мыслям о том, как вообще могло получиться настолько странное существо.

— Отлично, Гарри! Отлично! — похвалил его Хагрид.

Гарри запоздало очнулся и завертел головой. Остальные студенты стояли очень далеко от вольера, а Невилл и вовсе укрылся за деревом. Поттер сухо сглотнул.

— Давай, иди сюда, — мягко позвал его Хагрид.

Поттер вновь повернулся к нему. Уизли шагнул вперёд и аккуратно подтолкнул друга поближе к вольеру. Гарри пошёл.

— Так, ты должен быть с ним вежливым, — предупредил профессор. — Поэтому ты выходишь и кланяешься ему. Вот так.

Хагрид медленно согнулся в половину своего роста.

— И если он поклонится тебе в ответ, тогда сможешь подойти к нему. Если нет… поговорим об этом потом.

Гарри кивнул и осторожно подошёл к гиппогрифу, остановившись на безопасном, на его взгляд, расстоянии. Харгид деловито приосанился.

— Так. Теперь поклонись. Не смотри в пол и не моргай слишком часто. Гиппогрифы не доверяют тем, кто часто моргает.

Поттер послушно согнулся, неотрывно глядя в глаза странной птице. И честно поблагодарил Основателей за то, что Хагрид не показывал им Василиска.

— Медленнее, — предупредил Хагрид.

Гарри и так наклонялся настолько медленно, насколько мог, но птица, кажется, не оценила его усилий. Гиппогриф воинственно вскрикнул и захлопал своими большими крыльями.

— Отойди, Гарри, — быстро произнёс Хагрид. — Назад.

Поттер попятился и случайно наступил пяткой на хрупкую ветку. Ветка надломилась с чересчур громким треском. В толпе студентов, с интересом наблюдавших за гриффиндорцем, испуганно вздрогнула Гермиона.

— Не двигайся, — спокойно руководил профессор. — Не двигайся.

Гарри послушно замер. Гиппогриф с интересом покрутил головой и сложил крылья. А затем вдруг грациозно наклонился к земле, вытянув вперёд когтистую лапу. Хагрид расхохотался.

— Отлично, Гарри! Отлично! — похвалил он и бросил зверю новую тушку. — Эх ты, разбойник…

Заботливый тон, которым Харгид говорил с гиппогрифом, несколько успокаивал. Гарри, выдохнув, распрямился и даже чуть улыбнулся от облегчения.

— Так, теперь можешь его погладить, — предложил Хагрид, заставив Поттера мигом перестать улыбаться. — Давай, не бойся. Теперь Клювокрыл будет считать тебя другом.

Это звучало обнадеживающе. Гарри набрался смелости и подошёл к гиппогрифу ближе. У вольера слизеринцы во главе с Малфоем протолкались вперёд, чтобы посмотреть шоу.

— Не спеши, Гарри, — помогал гриффиндорцу Хагрид. — Не торопись. Вот так. Медленно и уверенно…

Поттер был не то чтобы сильно уверен, но успокаивал себя тем, что Василиска он уже гладил, а Клювокрыл был и вполовину не так опасен. Он протянул руку к птице, но поспешил, и та сразу же попыталась ухватить его клювом за пальцы.

— Не торопись, — повторил профессор. — Подожди, пока он сам подойдёт к тебе.

Гарри остановился. Гиппогриф заинтересованно повернул голову и, квохча, как огромная курица, подошёл ближе. Его клюв оказался всего в паре дюймов от пальцев Поттера, но тот не струсил и, потянувшись, наконец-то коснулся перьев огромной птицы.

— Молодец, Гарри! — Хагрид захлопал в ладоши, и за ним Поттеру зааплодировал целый класс.

Гиппогриф блаженно прикрыл глаза, полностью отдавшись приятным почёсываниям. Гарри радостно улыбнулся. Клювокрыл начинал ему нравиться.

— Я думаю, он тебя покатает! — внезапно воскликнул Хагрид, прервав их знакомство.

— Что?

— Я тебе помогу!

Гарри и моргнуть не успел, как полувеликан подхватил его под руки, словно невесомую куклу, и усадил на зверя верхом. Клювокрыл вскрикнул.

— Эй-ей-ей! Хагрид! — запротестовал Поттер, но деваться ему уже было некуда.

— Так, держись крепко! — наставлял Хагрид, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что говорил Гарри. — Но не выдёргивай ему перья. Он тебе за это спасибо не скажет.

— Хагрид! — с опаской воскликнул Гарри, но в этот момент лесничий сильно хлопнул гиппогрифа по крупу, и тот, закричав, встал на дыбы и галопом понёсся к краю вольера.

Третьекурсники разбежались. Поттер крепко схватился за шею птицы в надежде, что это поможет ему не свалиться вниз. Гиппогриф разбежался, расправив мощные крылья, и резко взлетел… 

***

Риддл поднялся по винтовой лестнице к кабинету директора и в дверях едва не столкнулся с Миртл. Она, испугавшись, отпрянула и подняла взгляд на высокого слизеринца. Том растерянно уставился на неё. Под его взглядом Уоррен смутилась и кокетливо поправила чёлку, а затем аккуратно протиснулась между дверью и старостой и сбежала по лестнице вниз. Том прошёл в кабинет, терзаясь неприятным предчувствием.

— Вы хотели меня видеть, директор?

Дамблдор сидел за своим столом, сложив домиком морщинистые ладони, и молча наблюдал за тем, что происходило в дверях его кабинета. Он дождался, пока скрип лестницы в проходе с горгульей утих, и только после этого кивнул Риддлу.

— Неприятное происшествие, правда? — обратился он к старосте. — Но, что удивительно, лишённое любых неприятных последствий. Не считая того, что мисс Уоррен всё же заработала себе сотрясение, упав на пол в туалете, и провела под присмотром миссис Помфри чуть больше времени.

— В самом деле, сэр, — помедлив, ответил Том.

— Слишком заботливо для обычного розыгрыша, не находишь? — задумчиво продолжил директор. — Если только её таким образом… не пытались уберечь от чего-то более страшного.

У Риддла неприятно засосало под ложечкой.

— Я не слишком разбираюсь в розыгрышах, сэр, — ровно ответил он. — Если вы позвали меня, чтобы поговорить о них, боюсь, я ничего не смогу вам ответить. Близнецы Уизли в этом вопросе будут более компетентными.

— О, с ними я уже разговаривал, — подтвердил Дамблдор. — Профессор Снейп, профессор Макгонагалл и мистер Блетчли рассматривали их кандидатуры тоже.

Риддл похолодел, но убеждать директора в том, что даже не догадывается о теме их разговора, он не стал. Дамблдор бил слишком метко для того, кто не знал ничего о произошедшем, и это заставляло старосту волноваться.

— Профессор Снейп что-то вам про меня сказал?

— Он много чего говорил про тебя, но я как директор обязан проверять любые заявления, прежде чем верить им. Поэтому одних его слов было бы недостаточно, чтобы вызвать тебя сюда.

— Тогда что же дало вам основания? — спросил Том, взволнованно сжав похолодевшие пальцы; разговор сворачивал в очень нехорошую сторону.

— С твоего позволения, я не стану раскрывать карты, — ответил Дамблдор, взглянув на него поверх очков-половинок. — Как и не буду в чём-либо обвинять тебя за неимением доказательств. Однако это нисколько не умаляет моего желания задать тебе пару вопросов.

— Каких же, сэр? — вежливо спросил Риддл.

— Правила были введены в Хогвартсе, чтобы обезопасить студентов, ведь коридоры школы всё ещё хранят в себе тайны — никем не изученные и порой опасные. И поэтому нарушения некоторых из них караются особенно жёстко, вплоть до исключения студентов из школы.

— Я это знаю, сэр, — ровно подтвердил Том.

— О, я в этом не сомневался, — ответил Дамблдор. — Но знаешь ли ты о том, что порой мы сталкиваемся с весьма нестандартными ситуациями и вытекающими из них нестандартными нарушениями? И что тогда мне приходится делать выбор: отчислить нарушителей, руководствуясь регламентом школы, или же принять во внимание заслуги этих студентов и закрыть глаза на то, что правила были нарушены?

Риддл промолчал. У него было ощущение, что они не говорят, а осторожно вальсируют вокруг одной точки, про которую оба знают, но категорически не хотят наступать. Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Никто не застрахован и никогда не был застрахован от ошибок, Том. Ни мы, ни наши далёкие предки. Но если ошибка может быть вовремя исправлена, нужно ли считать её таковой?

— Не знаю, сэр, — подумав, ответил Том. — Может быть, если знать, что эта ошибка больше не повторится…

Директор слегка прищурился, всё ещё глядя на юношу проницательным взглядом, от которого Риддл чувствовал себя некомфортно. — И на твой взгляд, таких происшествий, как с мисс Уоррен, больше не будет?

— Думаю, нет, сэр.

— И мне стоит убедить мистера Блетчли, что его опасения безосновательны?

— Возможно, сэр, — флегматично ответил Риддл, а после, почувствовав себя немного спокойнее, аккуратно поинтересовался: — Кстати, сэр, а почему Попечительский совет прислал именно мистера Блетчли?

Дамблдор приподнялся со своего кресла и аккуратно схватил пальцами одну из лакричных конфет, лежавших в небольшой вазе.

— Почему это тебя так удивляет?

— Мне показалось, Совет был _особо_ обеспокоен безопасностью школы, а мистер Блетчли… он не слишком внимателен для того, чтобы удовлетворить интерес Совета.

— А… в этом ты прав, — с пониманием протянул директор. — Раньше Совет в самом деле сильнее интересовался делами школы. Однако на каникулах я поговорил с каждым из его членов и выяснил, что прошлые проверки были инициированы не всем Советом, а лишь его председателем. Других же членов, скажем так, склонили к поддержке этих решений.

— О, и поэтому они прислали…

— Независимого наблюдателя, — предупредил вопрос Дамблдор. — В конце концов, Совет имеет полное право убедиться в том, что детям не угрожает опасность.

Том кивнул. Дамблдор ненадолго задумался. Какое-то время в кабинете было слышно лишь то, как шептались портреты.

— Могу я задать тебе последний вопрос? — спросил наконец директор.

— Конечно, сэр, — не имея выбора, согласился Риддл.

— У тебя сейчас ещё есть занятия?

Том слегка удивился, но покачал головой.

— Нет, сэр, у меня окно.

— Тогда можешь позвать ко мне профессора Хагрида? — попросил Дамблдор. — Нужно что-то сделать с его петухами. Профессор Стебль уже который раз жалуется, что утром они не дают ей спать. 

***

Летать на гиппогрифе оказалось даже более захватывающе, чем на метле. Метлой Гарри мог управлять, как ему хотелось, и хорошо это делал, а тут всё зависело лишь от воли волшебной птицы. Но Клювокрыл, видимо, решил честно отработать урок и покатал гриффиндорца на славу.

Они поднялись над лесом, смахнув с макушек деревьев подтаявший снег, и понеслись над озером к замку. Лёд уже начал таять. Клювокрыл спустился чуть ниже, и Гарри осторожно свесился вбок, чтобы взглянуть на своё отражение в тёмной воде. А затем, когда зверь снова взмыл вверх на своих мощных крыльях, Поттер осмелел в достаточной степени для того, чтобы отпустить руки и с восторженным криком понестись к башням…

Том спускался по тропинке к хижине Хагрида, погрузившись в тяжёлые мысли. Дамблдор обладал удивительным даром нагонять на него тоску. Казалось, эта встреча не принесла ему ничего дурного, но разговор об «ошибках» заставил его всерьёз подумать над тем, что произошло в Тайной комнате.

Он шёл и вдруг услышал знакомый голос, и удивлённо поднял голову вверх. Над ним стремительно пролетел гиппогриф с волшебником на спине. Том не мог с земли разглядеть того, кто сидел на звере, но был уверен, что ему не послышалось. Гиппогриф меж тем сделал широкий круг, облетев замок, а затем развернулся и начал спускаться к лесу…

Хагрид громко присвистнул, подзывая к себе гиппогрифа, и тот, сделав круг над вольером, послушно спустился вниз. Третьекурсники нестройно зааплодировали, искренне радуясь, что после такого полёта Поттер остался жив.

— Молодец, Гарри! — радостно крикнул Рон, когда гиппогриф наконец-то остановился, а Гарри с облегчением распрямился, отпустив шею зверя.

— Молодец, Гарри! Молодец, Клювокрыл! — похвалил Хагрид и одним рывком снял Поттера с птицы, поставив его на землю, а затем бросил Клювокрылу очередную порцию лакомства. Остальные студенты мигом подтянулись поближе, уже не испытывая к нему столь сильного страха.

— Так, у Гарри всё получилось! — торжественно возвестил профессор. — Кто хочет попробовать следующим?

В этот раз нашлось уже несколько добровольцев, но их всех вдруг растолкал Малфой, быстрым шагом направившись к птице.

— Подумаешь! Да ты ведь совсем не страшный! — громко воскликнул мальчик.

Гиппогриф быстро заглотил белку и с интересом повернулся к нему. Малфой хмыкнул.

— Глупая скотина, — заключил он, повернувшись к своим друзьям.

Но вместо того, чтобы засмеяться, третьекурсники вдруг попятились. Гиппогриф закричал. Улыбка мигом сошла с лица слизеринца. Гарри отпрыгнул к дереву.

— Малфой, назад! — испуганно крикнул Хагрид. Тот обернулся, но поздно: разъярённый зверь уже встал на дыбы, занеся над ним страшные когти.

— Депульсо! — выкрикнул Риддл, вбежав в вольер.

Заклинание ударило третьекурсника в бок и отбросило в сторону под испуганные крики студентов. Когти гиппогрифа разрезали пустоту.

— Клювокрыл! — прикрикнул на зверя Хагрид. Малфой успел подняться и с завидной прытью отбежал за спину своего старосты. Гиппогриф грозно захлопал крыльями.

— Клювокрыл! — снова крикнул профессор.

На зверя это не возымело действия: тот вновь встал на дыбы и воинственно закричал, но уже на Риддла. Шестикурсник напрягся, держа наготове палочку. Хагрид бросился вперёд и встал между ними, предупреждая схватку.

— Клювокрыл! — строго произнёс он и кинул гиппогрифу последнюю беличью тушку.

Зверь мигом отвлёкся на лакомство.

— Глупое создание… — вздохнул Хагрид, а затем повернулся к Риддлу. — Кажется, Клювокрыл видит в тебе соперника… И немного боится.

— И правильно делает, — согласился Том, неохотно спрятав палочку в карман утеплённой мантии. — Я ведь говорил вам, профессор, что гиппогрифов лучше показывать студентам на расстоянии. Они довольно опасны.

— А я говорил студентам ни в коем случае _не оскорблять_ гиппогрифа, — возразил Хагрид и бросил осуждающий взгляд на Малфоя, осторожно выглянувшего из-за старосты. — Но я благодарен тебе за помощь, Том. Кстати… а что ты здесь делаешь?

— Директор Дамблдор просил вас подойти к нему.

— О, но у нас ведь ещё урок… — Хагрид несколько растерялся, но затем взглянул на вусмерть перепуганных третьекурсников. — А впрочем, на сегодня можно закончить.

Студенты начали расходиться, радуясь внезапно укороченному занятию и тому, что им не придётся взаимодействовать с разъярённой птицей. Гарри напоследок подошёл к Клювокрылу и погладил его по клюву.

— Удивительно, что ты ему нравишься, — усмехнулся Том, подойдя ближе, но всё ещё держась на достаточном расстоянии от гиппогрифа.

— А ты нет? — поинтересовался Поттер.

— За все годы моего обучения он только и делал, что пытался выклевать мне голову, — предался воспоминаниям Риддл. — Даже когда я был вежлив с ним. Слишком гордая птица.

Гарри беззлобно хмыкнул.

— По-моему, вы друг друга стоите.

Том фыркнул. Клювокрыл тоже обиделся на такое сравнение и, развернувшись к Поттеру крупом, поскакал вслед за лесничим. Гарри проследил за ним взглядом, а затем повернулся к Риддлу. Тот стоял, облокотившись на каменную ограду вольера, и как-то странно смотрел на него.

— Идём, Гарри! — позвал друга Рон.

— Я вас догоню! — помедлив, крикнул Поттер в ответ и внимательно посмотрел на старосту. — Ты в порядке?

— Да… — флегматично ответил Риддл. — Прогуляемся? 

***

Лес был приветлив, но, впрочем, его ближняя полоса редко бывала другой. Деревья здесь были не такими старыми и высокими, как в самой чаще, и сквозь их кроны можно было даже увидеть медленно плывущую пелену облаков.

Солнце, кстати говоря, всё же выглянуло, и Том усмехнулся: кажется, он всё же подавал надежды, как прорицатель. Но затем его взгляд вновь затуманился. Он знал, что профессор Трелони по большей части была шарлатанкой и привлекала студентов своей театральностью, а не провидческим даром, но сегодня, когда она говорила с ним, она выглядела не так, как всегда…

И слова про наследника. Откуда она узнала, что он наследник? Едва ли она могла это где-то вычитать или услышать случайно — самому Риддлу понадобился не один месяц, чтобы открыть этот факт. Хотя теперь ему начало казаться, что об этом постепенно стали узнавать все.

Во всяком случае, Дамблдор что-то слышал, и Том явно недооценил его, решив, что старик ничего не сможет узнать о его делах. Но предков тот упомянул не случайно. «Если ошибка может быть вовремя исправлена, нужно ли считать её таковой?» — крутились в его голове слова директора.

Что он имел в виду под ошибкой? И насколько много он знал? И как он вообще мог узнать что-либо?

Том аккуратно взглянул на Поттера, увлечённо рассказывавшего, как ему удалось оседлать гиппогрифа, и пришёл к выводу, что Гарри их сдать не мог. Грейнджер тоже выглядела достаточно умной, чтобы не рассказывать всем подряд про то, как они нарушили не меньше пары десятков правил. К тому же Дамблдор дал понять, что у него не было доказательств, а эти двое сошли бы за реальных свидетелей…

— Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что ты боишься летать, — усмехнулся Поттер, заметив, насколько уныло Риддл слушал его рассказ о полёте.

— Что? С чего ты взял? — Том даже на мгновение отвлёкся от своих мыслей.

— Ну… ты не любишь летать на мётлах, на мотоцикле… — начал перечислять Гарри, — не катался на гиппогрифе, когда у вас был урок…

— Я не летаю на мётлах, потому что это выглядит глупо, — возразил Том. — На мотоцикле — потому что он маггловский. А к гиппогрифу мне так ни разу и не удалось подойти. Даже когда профессором был не Хагрид, а старик Кеттлберн.

— По-моему, ты просто ищешь себе оправдания.

— Я не ищу! — возмутился Риддл. — Просто я хочу летать другим способом.

— Каким?

— Вообще без всего.

— Без всего? — удивился Поттер. — Но разве это возможно?

— Левитация применима на людях, и если добавить к ней другие чары… ускоряющие, тормозящие… — начал объяснять Том, но запнулся, заметив, с какой улыбкой на него смотрел Гарри. — Что?

— Я бы хотел посмотреть на это, — честно ответил Поттер.

Том хмыкнул и вновь задумался о своём. Дамблдор, скорее всего, что-то узнал о Миртл и назвал ошибкой то, что случилось с ней, а она не слишком интересовала старосту. Куда больше его волновало то, что произошло между ним и Поттером.

Что было бы, если бы он тогда не остановил Василиска? Что было бы, если бы Гарри в самом деле погиб, и его тело навсегда осталось лежать в Тайной комнате?

Риддл убеждал себя, что тогда он бы действовал хладнокровно, как и всегда — закрыл Комнату, уничтожил улики, вероятно, смог бы убедить всех, что он никак не причастен к исчезновению гриффиндорца, и… ещё год бы учился в школе, в которой больше бы никогда не увидел Поттера.

Эта мысль обожгла его страшным холодом.

— Что это там? — вдруг спросил Поттер, вырвав его из тяжёлых мыслей. — Смотри, вон там, на поляне…

Риддл остановился, вглядевшись в странные тени. Издалека было видно плохо, но больше всего пасшееся там стадо животных напоминало коней.

— Какие-то… лошади? — рассеянно предположил он.

— Кентавры?

— Не знаю… — Том всё ещё приглядывался к поляне, как вдруг заметил, что Поттер уже ушёл далеко вперёд. — Гарри, стой! Если это правда кентавры, то к ним лучше не приближаться!

Поттер спрятался за огромным стволом упавшего дерева и осторожно выглянул из-за него. Риддл добежал до него и сел рядом.

— Но это не они… — удивлённо произнёс Поттер. — Это какие-то, э-э… крылатые кони?.. Взгляни на них.

Том выглянул из-за дерева вслед за ним. На поляне паслись огромные лошади, больше напоминавшие скелеты, обтянутые тонкой кожей вороного окраса. И эти лошади в самом деле имели крылья — не такие, как у гиппогрифа, а скорее, как у летучих мышей. Лицо старосты от удивления вытянулось.

— Это фестралы… — всё ещё не веря своим глазам, сказал он.

— Кто? — переспросил Гарри.

— Фестралы. Кони, которых видят лишь те, что узнал, что такое смерть.

— О, — удивлённо выдохнул Поттер. — Это призраки?

— Нет, обычные животные, — пояснил Риддл и осторожно перелез через ствол, отделявший их от поляны. — Плотоядные, кажется.

Гарри выбрался из-за дерева вслед за ним. Волшебники медленно подошли ближе к странным животным. Те, впрочем, не обратили на них никакого внимания.

— Они же не тронут нас? — спросил Гарри.

— Не должны, — ответил Том, но не слишком уверенно; всё-таки опыт общения с гиппогрифами произвёл на него впечатление, близкое к неизгладимому. Поттер был куда смелее его и подошёл ближе к странным животным.

— И мы их видим… потому что видели, как умерла Миртл?

— Да, наверное…

Риддл остался стоять на месте, разглядывая спину и лохматый затылок мальчишки. Да, хоть Миртл и не умерла в самом деле, был момент, когда они оба поверили в то, что она мертва…

Один из фестралов подошёл к Поттеру и обнюхал его, громко фыркнув ему прямо в грудь. Гарри сперва отпрянул, но затем, почувствовав, что зверь к нему дружелюбен, осторожно погладил его по странному драконьему носу.

— А ты разве их не видел до этого? — он повернулся к Риддлу. — Ты ведь говорил, что твоя мама погибла при родах?

— Я был слишком мал, чтобы осознать это, — возразил староста.

Гарри повернулся к фестралу и с интересом заглянул в его белые, совсем без зрачков, глаза. Эти звери выглядели неказисто и даже страшно, но это не пугало его. Кони мирно паслись, время от времени выкапывая что-то в снежных проталинах.

Том, не отрываясь, смотрел на него. Мысль о том, что Поттер мог умереть от его руки ещё пару недель назад, была столь навязчивой, что порой застилала глаза. Но она отступала, стоило только взглянуть на вполне живого мальчишку…

Он действительно _мог_ совершить ошибку, но вовремя исправил её. И теперь ошибки будто бы не было, хоть мысль о том, что он мог её допустить, и осталась сидеть глубоко внутри. И теперь Том чётко осознавал, что он не хотел смерти Поттера. Он слишком сильно привязался к нему. Гарри стал кем-то большим, чем даже другом, которого у Тома никогда не было.

Риддл усмехнулся своим же мыслям, а после шагнул вперёд и обнял Поттера со спины, оттащив его от фестрала. Гарри от неожиданности схватил его за руки.

— Том?..

Староста не ответил; он уткнулся носом в его макушку и шумно вдохнул. Том не мог сказать, чем точно пах гриффиндорец, но этот запах стойко ассоциировался у него с той дурацкой красно-золотой комнатой, в которой они жили с ним на каникулах. Поттер пах домом.

— Ты… ты чего? — окончательно опешил Гарри, вскинув голову вверх. Риддл улучил момент и в этот раз сам поцеловал его в губы.

Время для Поттера будто остановилось, но затем снова побежало вперёд ещё быстрее, чем прежде. Он дождался, пока Риддл отстранится, и улыбнулся ему.

— Так ты за этим меня позвал?

— Может быть, — в ответ хмыкнул Том; он не был уверен в том, что сделал сейчас, но ему определённо понравилось.

— Лёжа было удобнее, — заключил Поттер. Том с выдохом разогнулся, прохрустев шеей.

— Это точно.

Они рассмеялись вместе. Гарри обдумал что-то, а затем лукаво взглянул на Риддла.

— Не хочешь… прийти как-нибудь в гостиную Гриффиндора?

— Ну уж нет, — усмехнулся Риддл. — Ты же не согласишься прийти в гостиную Слизерина?

— Ну… — Гарри задумался, — нет, у вас холодно, как в трактире с козлами.

Том закатил глаза. Поттер поражал временами, но сейчас это не злило его всерьёз. Напротив, Риддлу было спокойнее оттого, что Гарри был рядом.

— Место найдём потом, — подумав, произнёс Том. — Сейчас надо заняться другими вещами. У Люпина скоро закончится зелье, которое варила для него твоя мать. Надо найти того, кто его опаивает, если мы не хотим привлечь ещё больше внимания к школе.


End file.
